Caminos Rotos
by Bonis
Summary: Lust vuelve para vengarse mientras que Rose hace lo impensable para retener a Edward a su lado, aunque para lograrlo tenga que perder su dignidad, WinxEd,MeiXAl RizXRoy Cap50up Todo llega a su final¿será capaz Ed de convencer a Winry para que no se vaya?
1. La promesa

_**PROLOGO**_

_Amestris se encuentra ante el abismo, de una guerra sin precedentes, quedan pocos días para el ¨día prometido¨, pero antes de que eso ocurra, Edward le hace prometer a Winry, que se verán después de la lucha final, el planea decirle a la chica sobre sus sentimientos, pero... ¿Que pasaría si esa promesa nunca se cumple? ¿Que pasaría si Winry descubre a Edward con otra mujer? ¿Soportara la presión Winry de perder al amor de su vida? una historia de promesas rotas, engaños, mentiras, odio, venganza... ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la ambición de un hombre?.. _

Este fanfic está basado hasta el volumen 25 capitulo 105 en el manga, en el primer capítulo de este fanfic, algunas de las conversaciones están sacadas del anime, mi fanfic comienza según el anime en el capítulo 40, el principio este fanfic está mezclado con ese capítulo, para que sea más fácil de entender, todo empieza justo cuando Greed o Greeling (como lo llama Ed xD), las dos Quimeras y Edward van a la casa de la abuela Pinako, antes de la lucha contra Father, este fanfic incluirá varias parejas WinxEd, AlxMei, RoyxRiza y otras más…

Bueno, ahora una pequeña reseña sobre mi XD este es mi primer fanfic, así que pido un poco de clemencia, la verdad ha sido una experiencia fantástica, tengo una imaginación muy volátil, y siempre ando pensando en posibles fanfics, pero esta es la primera vez, que me decido a escribir uno de ellos, antes de empezar a escribirlo tengo un gran boceto sobre lo que pasara en el fanfic, y todo lo que pasa en el está programado desde el principio, también espero que sepan perdonar, algunas faltas de ortografía, ya que no es mi fuerte, aunque reviso todo al dedillo antes de subir los capítulos…. Y si después de leer todo lo que he puesto, aun tienes ganas de leerme adelante con el capítulo :D.

* * *

1. LA PROMESA

Eran tiempos muy difíciles y convulsos en el país de Amestris, la lucha final contra Father estaba muy cerca, Ed se había separado de su hermano y estaba preocupado tratando de encontrarlo, así que en un intento desesperado de obtener información, había visitado diferentes sitios, donde antes el había estado con Alphonse, Edward pensaba con ilusión, que tal vez en alguno de esos sitios, podría encontrarse con su hermano, o con información de su paradero, el sabía que su hermano era muy listo, y que buscaría refugio, pero sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas, una y otra vez cuando llegaba a un sitio, y no encontraba ningún rastro de su hermano.

Frustrado por la falta de información, Ed tomo la decisión de ir, directamente a casa de la abuela Pinako, seguramente allí si obtendría la información que buscaba... y también estaba la remota posibilidad de que Winry estuviera allí... pero solo pensar en esa remota posibilidad, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo, pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para en esas cosas, lo primero era centrarse en acabar con Father... y ya después tendría tiempo para pensar en ella... y retomando la idea de ir a la casa de la abuela Pinako, le vendría de perlas que antes de la batalla final, la anciana le revisara su automail, así se aseguraba que estuviera en buenas condiciones antes de la lucha... esa era la excusa perfecta para ir…

Pero cuando Edward llego a la casa de la abuela, se llevo otra gran desilusión, aquella casa estaba vacía, y para tristeza de Ed, no había rastro de Alphonse... ni de Winry... Así que sin tener otro lugar seguro a dónde dirigirse, decidió quedarse a esperar a la abuela Pinako, la cual seguramente estaría en la feria del pueblo, que en esos días se estaba celebrando en el centro del pueblo, y ya que tenía que esperar, lo mejor era montar guardia en una de las ventanas de la casa, por lo que la opción más fiable y plausible, era hacerlo en una de las habitaciones de la planta superior, así que Edward tomo algunas provisiones y se atrinchero en una de las habitaciones.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas de guardia, Ed vio como dos hombres se acercaban a la casa, cargando un pesado barril metálico, el barril era igual al que la abuela siempre pedía, para aprovisionarse de aceite de maquinaria pesada, Ed prestó especial atención en los dos hombres, tratando de descubrir algún comportamiento anómalo, pero los dos hombres desaparecieron de su vista, al dirigirse al taller de la abuela para descargar el barril en la entrada de su taller, el joven sabía que aquello era normal, así que se quedo sentando junto a la ventana, mientras miraba despreocupado el horizonte, tan absorto estaba mirando por la ventana, que no se percato del ruido en el pasillo, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, alguien estaba en abriendo la puerta de la habitación, a Edward no le dio tiempo para esconderse, así que se quedo petrificado en la silla, y cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, fue cuando el alma se le cayó al suelo, al ver quien era... era Winry… La chica estaba entrando tranquilamente en la habitación, ignorando que él estaba dentro... Ed se quedo totalmente sin palabras y de piedra, empezó a temer por su vida cuando Winry, se diera cuenta que el estaba en _**SU **_habitación, Edward empezó a sudar profusamente, mientras que su mente era un mar de ideas y miedos.

_- ¨Si me descubre soy hombre muerto... -pensó Edward, mientras gotitas de sudor le empezaban surcar la frente- ... mejor me quedo quieto... y espero que salga para salir de aquí...seguro saldrá pronto…. ¨_

Winry aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Ed, camino hasta su armario, lo abrió y miro la ropa que estaba colgada, escogió un par de piezas de ropa, y las tiro encima de la cama, obviamente la chica estaba pensando en cambiarse, lo que provoco en Edward mas terror…

_- ¨No... No pensara en cambiarse... –Ed estaba temblando como un flan, mientras que el estrés producido empezó a pasarle factura- como lo haga yo... yo.. ¿Yo que hare?.-el chico trago saliva y su frente de parecían las cataratas del Niágara por las gotitas de sudor-_

Winry comenzó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, era gris y de manga larga, la chica se la quito de un solo movimiento, y la tiro encima de la cama, debajo de esa camisa llevaba una camiseta negra esqueleto de tirantes, que le quedaba muy holgada, Winry sin dudarlo puso sus manos en el borde de la camisa y empezó a quitársela jalando de ella hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su bien torneado vientre, aquella situación desbordo a Ed, que estaba atónito viéndole el suave y sexy torso de la mecánica, el deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la mecánica parara… o eso quería pensar… , pero ella prosiguió subiendo la camisa, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos... ¡Ella no llevaba sostén!...

Aquello destruyo por completo a Edward superando todos sus sentimientos, al chico se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sin darse cuenta toda esa presión causo estragos en el, haciéndole tartamudear por la presión, Winry al escuchar ruidos extraños en su habitación, se quedo quieta aun con la camisa levantada, busco con la mirada y su mirada se encontró con la ojos dorados de Edward que la miraban intensamente, el chico tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y tenía la cara más roja que un tomate, los dos se quedaron callados en silencio hasta que Winry reacciono.

**-** ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Grito Winry con todas sus fuerzas-

El grito resonó por toda la casa, y alertados por el grito, los acompañantes de Winry entraron rápidamente como una tromba en su habitación, eran dos soldados de Briggs, a los cuales les habían dado la misión de llevarla a casa, cuando los dos soldados armados a la habitación apuntaron a Edward, pero bajaron las armas cuando lo reconocieron, en ese momento las dos quimeras que acompañaban a Edward entraron pistola en mano, apuntando a los soldados, y como si no fuera suficiente con todos los que habían entrado en tropel en la habitación de la chica, entro como fiera Dan, el perro con automail mascota de Winry, ladrando como poseso, el perro sin dudarlo ataco a la quimera que tenía aspecto de gorila, mordiéndole en el trasero, el pobre desgraciado chillo del dolor, y entre todo ese escándalo apareció finalmente Greed, que agarro con fuerza a Dan por el collar, quitándoselo a la lastimada quimera.

Una vez pasado el escándalo inicial, todos empezaron a pedirse explicaciones los unos a los otros, armando aun mucho mas alboroto, Winry les miraba atónita y sin entender nada, se acerco a Edward y se agacho un poco, poniendo su rostro muy cerca del suyo, además que aun llevaba puesta la camisa esqueleto, Edward se centro en mirarle el rostro, evitando verle el escote, como Winry lo descubriera mirándole el escote… era hombre muerto… además ella no tenia puesto sostén, solo pensar que ella estuviera tan cerca y en esas condiciones, hizo mayor estragos en el cuerpo de Ed.

- ¡Oye, Ed! ¿Que demonios está pasando? –Le pregunto Winry, mientras no perdía detalle, del grupo de hombres que estaban discutiendo entre ellos, como si fueran compradores compulsivos en época de rebajas-

- Es una larga historia sabes... –respondió Ed mientras desviaba la mirada de Winry, evitando verle el rostro, el joven puso cara de no querer contarle nada, y por su rostro aun tenia gotitas de sudor, por lo que acababa de suceder-

Winry miro directamente al rostro de Edward, con rabia al ver que él no quería contarle nada, y en ese momento recordó la situación embarazosa que había ocurrido antes, y miro al joven con cara de picara, y con su mano empezó a apuntar a Ed a modo acusatorio.

- ¡En primer lugar! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en mi cuarto? –pregunto la rubia con cara de pocos amigos, Ed miro de reojo a la chica mientras sus mejillas, se sonrojaban al extremo que parecía que fueran a explotar-

- Es el mejor lugar de la casa para poder ver quien entra aquí... –respondió el mirando para otro sitio, evitando la mirada acusatoria de ella, como si rogara porque algo o alguien le salvara… si hubiera podido desaparecer en ese momento hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, Ed frunció el ceño de la angustia, mientras su rostro seguía subiendo de colores a un rojo más intenso-

Winry se le quedo mirándolo, con una cara de no creerse ni una sola palabra, la rubia se le estaba agotando la paciencia, y la gota que derramo la copa fue cuando todo el escándalo la sobrepaso, su parecía un mercadillo, un grupo de hombres discutiendo y gritando, los ladridos de Dan, y la evidente falta de intensión de Edward de contarle lo que pasaba, colmo la poca paciencia de la chica, que llego a sus límites, la rubia exploto de la rabia, perdiendo los papeles y saco a todos los intrusos volando de su habitación, ayudada de su inseparable llave inglesa como arma, al único que no saco fue a Edward, que le estaba a sus espaldas, aterrado viéndola estallar de la ira, la chica estaba hecha una furia, Winry respiro agitada y se giro hacia él, mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina, lo que hizo que Ed tragara saliva temiendo por su vida, pero en ese momento Winry se calmo, bajo la manos y respiro profundamente calmándose.

- Estaba muy preocupada… –dijo ella suavemente, casi susurrando-

Edward al escucharla se estremeció, el conocía muy bien a Winry, y sabia que la chica podía pasar de la ira a la tristeza en un instante, sintió mucha pena al pensar el dolor que le había ocasionado, así que rápidamente reacciono y antes que la chica pueda seguir hablando trato de tranquilizarla.

- Es un alivio que estés bien… -Ed hizo un breve silencio, dándole tiempo a Winry para calmarse, y aprovecho la pausa para cambiar de tema- ¿Al no estaba con ustedes?

Winry reacciono instantáneamente al escuchar el nombre de Al, tenía que contarle todo a Ed, aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para montar esos numeritos, la chica se giro con determinación hacia él y empezó a contarle sobre la precaria situación de Alphonse y su padre, Ed se quedo callado en silencio asimilando toda la información, supo al momento que no podía quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar, y que tenía que partir cuanto antes para detener los planes de Father, y antes que él pudiera contarle sus planes a Winry, apareció su abuela en la entrada de habitación, la anciana al ver al joven se le ilumino el rostro de la alegría.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, el nutrido grupo de visitantes, estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo alegremente, la abuela les había preparado rápidamente la cena, y durante la comida Greed, como si de un gran jefe se tratara, les dijo el motivo de su visita, era que su subordinado necesitaba un mantenimiento de su automail, mientras lo contaba Edward lo miraba de reojo, dejándole creerse superior o su jefe, la abuela miro a rubio y después le dedico una mirada a su nieta, y le dijo que era ella, la que debía encargarse de la revisión, puesto era ella quien había creado ese automail, la cara de alegría disimulada de su nieta no paso desapercibida para la anciana, la cual pensó que su nieta era una chica muy responsable, y que se apasionaba mucho con su trabajo, cosa que enorgullecía enormemente a la anciana.

Más tarde esa mismo día, Winry le hizo una revisión a fondo al automail de Edward, ella no sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar, antes de volverle a ver, muy en el fondo sabia que el se marcharía pronto… pero guardaba la esperanza que fueran días, así que prefirió no preguntarle nada sobre su partida, Winry solo le dio su apoyo sobre lo que pensaba hacer, y sobre las esperanzas que ella tenía en el, para ganarle al terrible homonculus.

Edward salió cabizbajo y pensativo del taller después del ajuste, y se encontró con Greed que le esperaba, el cual haciendo gala de su humor cínico, realizo unos comentarios sobre Winry, que sacaron de sus casillas a Edward, pero el rubio prefirió no hacerle caso a Greed, así que decidieron que se marcharían ese mismo día al anochecer, Ed se lo dijo a la abuela, la cual ayudada por Winry, les organizo varias maletas con provisiones para el viaje, y cuando todo estaba listo para su marcha, Winry subió las escaleras para buscar a Edward, para informarle que ya estaba todo preparado, cuando la chica estaba a mitad de las escaleras, vio que Ed estaba en el comienzo de las escaleras, preparado para marcharse, Winry dejo de subir las escaleras y le dedico una mirada triste al joven.

- Entonces… ya te vas... -dijo tristemente la rubia, mientras se mordía el labio inferior- pensé que te quedarías, un poco más…

- Si – contesto el escuetamente, mientras empezaba a bajar por las escaleras-

Ed para no verla desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio, bajo hasta la mitad de las escaleras y se detuvo justo frente a ella, antes de marcharse, el tenía que decirle algo muy importante, pero no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, pero Ed sabía que tenía que ser ahora o nunca, quien sabe si tendría otra oportunidad, trago saliva y se armo de valor.

- Mmmm esto... por cierto Winry… -Edward hablo con mucho esfuerzo, mientras seguía mirando para otra parte- quiero… que me prometas algo… .

- ¿Prometerte algo? –Pregunto ella intrigada, mientras levantaba una ceja-

- Pro... Prométeme… que cuando… todo esto acabe… -Ed se quedo callado, le costaba auricular palabra, parecía que las palabras tuvieran el peso de una piedra, y no quisieran salir de sus labios, el rostro de Ed se puso totalmente rojo de la pena, abrió la boca para hablar pero no podía-

- ¿Edward? ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Winry preocupada al verlo con la boca abierta y sin hablar-

Ed frunció el ceño, mientras no paraba de mirar hacia otro lado, tenía que hablar y pronto… no tenía mucho tiempo.

- Pro.. prométeme… que si sigo vivo… después de esta lucha… -Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras soltó todo de golpe- me esperaras, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante... así que por favor espérame. –Termino la frase con una fuerte exhalación, y abrió un poco uno de sus ojos para ver de reojo a la chica-

Winry le miraba asombrada, tratando de comprender las palabras del rubio, pero recordó con tristeza cuantas veces, él le había pedido hablar a solas, llenándola de ilusión sobre una posible confesión, y siempre… siempre, era para hablar de su automail, lo que la chica ignoraba es que Edward, ya había tratado de hablar sobre su relación con ella, pero cuando llegaba el momento, se amedrentaba y cambiaba de tema, Winry dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro de aburrimiento, pero se lleno de ira cuando pensó, que el contemplaba la posibilidad de morir.

- ¿¡Vivo! –Pregunto ella sin dar crédito a lo que oía- ¡Ed hablas como si te fueras a morir! ¡Tú nos vas a salvar de ese monstruo¡ ¡¿como te vas a morir?... Yo confió en ti ya te lo dije antes, así que menos estupideces de morir. –termino la frase cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, no iba a permitir que él se muriera… el no podía morir-

Edward abrió los ojos y giro la mirada hacia ella, y la vio enfurruñada por sus palabras, pero él no estaba de broma, las posibilidades de que muriera eran muy altas, Ed frunció el ceño, y le hablo con seguridad.

- Winry tienes que prometérmelo...-exclamo él mientras le miraba directamente a la cara-

Winry le miraba seria, pero no le contestaba, Edward le miro con ojos suplicantes, mientras que luchaba para controlar sus sentimientos, y sus hermosos ojos dorados vibraban esperando la respuesta de la chica, Winry bajo los brazos y se dio por vencida, no podía luchar contra esa mirada, solo con eso el la desarmaba por completo.

- Tsk... ¡Ed eres un cabeza dura! –Dijo ella rindiéndose- si te hace feliz que te lo prometa, te lo prometo… ¿Contento? –pregunto mientras evitaba mirarlo-

Ed respiro aliviado y bajo la mirada, para que ella no viera su cara de júbilo, y después sin decirle nada más, siguió bajando las escaleras dejando a la chica a sus espaldas, lo que provoco la ira de ella, la cual se quedo parada y con el ceño fruncido, mientras que una de las venas de la cabeza de ella, parecía que estaba punto de explotar, odiaba cuando el daba por terminadas la conversaciones sin decir nada más.

**- **¡ED! ¡Espera! –Chillo la chica con rabia-

Ed se detuvo al final de la escalera, pero no se giro a verla, solo se quedo esperando que ella siguiera hablando.

- ¡Como te atrevas a morirte, sin cumplir lo que te acabo de prometer! ¡Te juro por lo más sagrado, que iré buscarte al cielo y te masacrare a golpes con mi llave inglesa! –exclamo Winry mientras alzaba su puño amenazante-

Edward esbozo una suave sonrisa en sus labios, esperaba poder cumplir esa promesa, y haciendo gala, de su humor cínico con la chica, le increpo riéndose de ella.

- Uff… pues lo llevas claro –exclamo sonriendo con sorna- yo no creo en esas chorradas del más allá, pero si te hace feliz creerlas, allá tu con tu ignorancia –termino la frase encogiéndose de hombros-

Lo siguiente que sintió Ed, fue la llave inglesa impactando contra su cabeza dejándolo totalmente noqueado, aunque pasaran los años, y aunque él fuera un hábil luchador, la maldita llave inglesa, siempre conseguía ponerlo fuera de combate en un instante... si el enemigo supiera su punto débil, estaría perdido... el joven se recupero del golpe y empezó a sobarse la cabeza.

- Ay ay... -exclamo mientras se recuperaba- ¡eres una burra! ¿Así me tratas el último día que nos vemos?

Winry le iba a contestar, pero en ese momento se escucho la voz de Greed, llamando a Edward desde fuera de la casa, le estaban esperando para marcharse, Winry miro con tristeza al joven, si tan solo tuvieran más tiempo… Edward se levanto, se limpio la ropa y salió fuera, donde le esperaban.

Ed se despidió de la abuela y los soldados de Briggs, después centro su atención en Winry y le agradeció el mantenimiento de su automail, mientras que mentalmente se despedía de ella, confiando en volverla a ver, Ed se dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras para reunirse con Greed y los demás, y en ese momento Winry corrió hacia el principio de las escaleras, para decirle sus últimas palabras.

- Ed... Yo –dijo ella esta titubeante, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía-

Ed se detuvo en seco, al recordando como ella antes le había tirado su llave inglesa, por no dejarla hablar, y como no quería salir mal herido de nuevo, decidió despedirse como era debido.

- Asegúrate de esconderte muy bien –dijo con determinación, después se giro para verla a la cara- Después de ese día prometido, cuando todo haya terminado, voy a volver aquí, ¡así que prepárame una tarta de manzana y espérame! –Y termino la frase dedicándole su mejor sonrisa a la chica-

Winry se quedo sin palabras, otra vez el la había desarmado, así que no le respondido nada simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, y le dedico su última sonrisa, lo que nadie sabía en aquel momento, es que en una burla del destino, esa sería la última sonrisa que ella le dedicara a él en mucho… mucho tiempo… tiempos difíciles estaban por venir… y duros acontecimientos los separarían, una tormenta planeaba por el horizonte cerniéndose sobre la pareja…

* * *

-14-02-11- He tenido que volver a editar este capítulo, el motivo principal, es que la descripción inicial ha cambiado, en su momento pensaba hacer varios capítulos sueltos de Lemon, pero después de varias perdidas de memorias USB, perdiendo dichos capítulos, he optado por post ponerlos de momento, además ya que tocaba este capítulo, he aprovechado para modificarlo considerablemente, ahora me siento más satisfecha de cómo ha quedado, muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme vuestros reviews son muy importantes para mí.

Gracias.


	2. La calma despues de la tempestad nuevo

_2. LA CALMA DESPUES DE LA TEMPESTAD_

Después de la larga lucha contra father todo había acabado, los malvados planes del homonculus habían llegado a su fin, nadie había podido prever el coste humano que aquello implicaría, se podría decir tristemente que era el intercambio equivalente por lograr la paz, dentro de los implicados en la lucha el peor sacrificio fue el del coronel Mustang quien fue obligado a realizar una transmutación humana en contra su voluntad perdiendo la vista en el intercambio equivalente

Roy desapareció después del combate sin dejar rastro en un descuido de Risa la cual estaba conmocionada no podía comprender como él hubiera desaparecido de esa manera, sin decirle nada a sus subordinados, pero el capitán era un hombre muy recto y testarudo, seguramente no quería ser una carga para nadie, Risa lamento profundamente que él se hubiera marchado sin decir palabra alguna, pero ella muy dentro de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que el volvería... Algún día….

Ed desafortunadamente no había podido recuperar su brazo y pierna, pero no le importaba mucho ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con ello, su principal meta era su hermano y lo habían logrado, Alphonse había recuperado su deteriorado cuerpo pero tendría que pasar algún tiempo en el hospital recuperándose de los años de separación con su cuerpo, el cual estaba en un grado de desnutrición grave, los médicos no temían por su vida, porque contaban con Mei-chan que utilizo su alquimia curativa para agilizar la recuperación, con lo cual Al solo paso algunos días en el hospital.

Finalmente con Al recuperado completamente, los hermanos decidieron ir a Leto, Hoheimheim antes de morir les había confesado a los dos, que les había dejado una caja muy importante al cuidado de Rose y que era de vital importancia que después de su muerte vieran su contenido, antes de partir llamaron a la abuela Pinako infamándole que antes de volver a casa tenían que cumplir con la última voluntad de su padre.

Además no tenían que nada de qué preocuparse, ya que la General Olivier Armstrong había tomado las riendas del gobierno y del ejército y había destituido a todos los altos cargos militares que habían participado con father, y los sometería a un tribunal de guerra para que pagaran por sus acciones, Ed estaba seguro que no tendría nada que temer, ya antes la rubia le había mostrado que se podía confiar en ella, lo que no podía imaginar Ed era que después de su marcha, el enemigo renacería…

* * *

Habían pasado varios días después de la marcha de los hermanos, la zona de lo que antes era el cuartel general estaba acordonada por los militares, Olivier había tomado la decisión de derribar lo que quedara, la General no quería ningún vestigio del gobierno anterior, quería limpiar todo el país de cualquier vestigio del mandato anterior.

En el sitio había un control de seguridad para evitar pillajes, puesto que los aldeanos pensaban que bajo las ruinas podrían encontrar objetos valiosos, un grupo de soldados estaban en su guardia cotidiana, cuando un hombre se dirigió con paso firme hacia ellos, era de edad avanzada, de mediana estatura y complexión delgada, tenía el cabello de un color gris característicos de su edad, sus rasgos faciales eran muy pronunciados y fuertes, por su aspecto se podía decir que era una persona de temperamento fuerte y autoritario.

Hablo de manera despectiva a los soldados, dándoles ordenes iba de la empresa de demolición contratada por los militares, y tenía un permiso especial firmado por Olivier para estudiar el terreno, los soldados de mala gana le permitieron el acceso a la zona, el anciano se movió sigilosamente entre los escombros, y cuando nadie le vigila saco una cadena de oro de su bolsillo, de la cadena colgaba un pendiente con una gema de color rojo intenso, levanto la mano sosteniendo la cadena.

La cadena empezó a moverse lentamente, actuando como guía, indicándole un sitio entre las ruinas no muy lejano, el anciano se dirigió al lugar indicado por la cadena, y una vez que la cadena se puso en vertical, se arrodillo removiendo escombros, al cabo de un rato descubrió una caja fuerte, que estaba sepultada, limpio fervientemente el frontal de caja, hasta que quedo visible el mecanismo con números, saco un papel arrugado de su chaqueta con unos números escritos en él, y lentamente movió la perilla con los números, hasta abrir la caja fuerte, dentro de ella se encuentra una urna de cristal y en su interior se hallaba un homonculus pequeño de color negro y con un ojo muy grande de color rojo con largas pestañas.

- ¡Al fin! mis esfuerzos han dado sus frutos – exclamo el anciano con júbilo-

- ¿Quien eres humano? - pregunta el pequeño ser moviéndose lentamente en la urna-

- Soy Fritz Sergei, -exclamo el haciendo una reverencia al pequeño ser- soy un leal servidor de tu padre, el me encomendó la importante labor que en el caso de que algo fallara, yo te buscara y te encontrara para que el pudiera vengarse, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña? -Pregunto Fritz sonriendo suavemente, aunque fuera un hombre de edad avanzada, sus facciones demostraban que en su juventud había sido un hombre apuesto, tenía los ojos azules-

- ¿Mi padre confió en un humano? ¿Como puedo creerlo? si los humanos solo son instrumentos para nosotros. -Replico el homonculus incrédulo-

- La prueba de que tu padre confiaba en mí, es que ahora mismo te estoy sacando de la caja fuerte dónde estabas, además la clave me la dio el mismo, pero no te preocupes pequeña te contare todo lo que ha pasado, pero antes dime tu nombre.

- ... mi nombre es Lust. -Respondió ella dudosa después de un largo silencio-

* * *

Los hermanos habían llegado a Leto después de un viaje agotador por tren, Rose les esperaba en la estación, se había alegrado mucho cuando Edward le llamo para informarle que iban de camino, aunque aquella felicidad se vio empañada por la noticia de la muerte de Hoheimheim, era algo previsible el mismo antes de su marcha le había comentado que tal vez no viviría después de todo aquello, Rose en su momento se lo tomo como un pensamiento negativo… pero Hoheimheim no se había equivocado en adivinar su final, su muerte afecto mucho a Rose, que aunque fue poco el tiempo que ella le conoció, le había tomado mucho aprecio

Edward no se veía afectado por su muerte, Rose no podía comprender el comportamiento de El ante lo acontecido con su padre, esperaba que el chico solo se hiciera el valiente y escondiera dentro de si sus verdaderos sentimientos por su padre, en casa de Rose, ella trajo una caja de cartón y de ella saco una caja y se la dio a Edward.

- Esta caja me la entrego Hoheimheim el día antes de su partida, me dijo que cuando os la entregara os dijera que dentro de esta caja estaba su tesoro más preciado.

Era una caja de madera de tamaño mediano, sin ningún tipo de decorado, dentro habían diversos objetos: montones de fotografías de su madre y ellos curiosamente en ninguna de aquellas fotos aparecía Hoheimheim, también habían juguetes de madera de cuando eran niños, pinturas hechas por ellos dibujando a su padre y su madre, un mechón de cabello de su madre, y muchas cartas entre Hoheimheim y su madre, solo con leerlas se plasmaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, ella le contaba como era su rutina diaria, el estado de sus hijos, el buen estado de salud en el que ella se encontraba…

- Ósea que nuestro padre no lo sabía –exclamo Al sorprendido sosteniendo en su mano una carta fechada días antes de la muerte de Trisha- Ed, siempre has creído que él había causado la muerte de nuestra madre, pero él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba enferma...

- Al final el viejo no tenía la culpa de todo… -replico tristemente Ed apretando fuertemente los puños, se sentía como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara, había juzgado muy durante a Hoheimheim y se había equivocado...-

- Nichan por lo menos tuvimos oportunidad de conocerlo un poco mejor -respondió Al poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano dándole ánimos- además tuvimos tiempo para despedirnos de él, yo me enorgullezco mucho de ser su hijo.

Edward alzo la mirada y vio a su hermano con tristeza, de los dos Alphonse era el más centrado, el tenia razón… además si no hubiera sido por su padre seguramente no estarían los dos hermanos con vida, Edward se centro de nuevo en la caja, leyendo las cartas de sus padres.

En una de ellas cartas su madre le preguntaba sobre sus progresos contra father… Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡Su madre sabia la verdad sobre Hoheimheim! los hermanos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, ahora comprendían porque su madre aceptaba tan estoicamente su ausencia… por eso les pedía que no le odiaran, Ed sintió profunda pena al saber el dolor que ello le había acarreado a su madre, debió sufrir mucho al verlo partir sabiendo que tal vez nunca le volvería a ver…

De entre todas las cartas había una que resaltaba, era un sobre de color café cerrado con un sello de cera, era una carta póstuma de su padre, Ed tomo el sobre suavemente y saco la carta que estaba escrita en una letra que él conocía bien… era la letra de Hoheimheim, Ed la conocía de sobra cuando había estudiado sus libros y apuntes.

_¨Queridos hijos míos._

_Si estáis leyendo esta carta quiere decir que he fallecido, espero que me sepáis perdonar por todos mis errores, las principales víctimas de todos mis conflictos fuisteis vosotros, de todas las cosas que he hecho durante mi existencia vosotros sois lo único bueno de lo que puedo enorgullecerme, por ello quería que tuvierais mi tesoro más preciado e importante mis recuerdos._

_Sé que nunca he sido un padre para vosotros pero quiero daros mi último y único consejo, no os dejéis llevar por la alquimia, el ansia de poder y conocimiento os pueden llevar por el mal camino, tomar mi ejemplo… indudablemente por ello fue que pude conocer a vuestra madre y nacisteis vosotros, pero así mismo os perdí... Y vuestra perdida fue lo más duro que he tenido que soportar en mi existencia, espero que no os pase lo mismo hijos míos, podréis crear lo que quieras con la alquimia, pero el amor y la felicidad no se pueden crear con ella._

_Os quiere vuestro padre_

_Hoheimheim¨_

Alphonse no pudo frenar las lagrimas, Ed puso su mano en su hombro sin hablar, no habían palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, la carta calo en lo más profundo de los dos hermanos, Ed medito mucho sobre las últimas palabras de su padre, el se había prometido que no sería igual que él, que no cometería sus mismos errores, además el era diferente a Hoheimheim el ya había tomado una decisión, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le quitara la tranquilidad y la paz.

* * *

Después de recibir la llamada de Edward para informarles sobre la batalla, Winry no cabía de la alegría, quería ver a Ed ya mismo, estaba tan feliz y orgullosa de los dos hermanos, ella sabía que ellos eran capaces de acabar con todo, tan feliz estaba sabiendo que pronto les vería, ella había tomado un calendario y había marcado en él cuando volvía Ed, estaba deseosa contando los días que le faltaban para ver a Ed, aquella promesa sobre lo que tenía que decirle le estaba corroyendo por dentro.

Pero llego el día señalado en el calendario y Ed no volvió, pasaron dos semanas mas y todo seguía igual, Al aun estaba hospitalizado recuperándose, durante ese tiempo Edward había llamado constantemente a la abuela, Winry varias veces pidió que la abuela le permitiera hablar con Ed, pero la abuela le decía que Ed no quería hablar con ella, no había cosa que mas cabreara la mecánica que el enano pasara de ella, dos semanas después la abuela recibió otra llamada de Ed, donde le informaba que antes de ir a casa, pasarían por Leto antes.

La abuela le comunico a Winry la llamada de Ed, pero la chica estallo de la rabia, a la abuela le sorprendió de sobremanera su actitud.

- ¿¡Pero quién diablos se cree que es! ¡Llevo esperándole cuatro semanas! ¡cuatro semanas! Y ahora dice que se va para Leto. ¿Y yo qué? – grito Winry-

- Winry cálmate –le sermoneo la abuela-, tienen que cumplir la última voluntad de su padre.

- ¡Pero es que no es justo abuelita!, todo es mucho más importante que yo, -la chica estaba de pie apretando fuertemente las manos, y temblaba de la ira- primero ignorándome sin contarme nada de lo que estaba pasando, luego me abandono para irse a salvar al mundo, ¡después pasaba de hablar conmigo cuando llamaba! –y comenzó a gritar- ¡Y ahora que se va a Leto! **¡y a mí que me lleve el diablo! ¡CUANDO SERA MI TURNO CUANDO! **–y chica descargo su ira sobre una mesa que tenía cerca-

Lo siguiente que sintió Winry fue una bofetada de su abuela.

**- ¡Cría insolente!** ¡Solo piensas en ti! –le riño la anciana aun con la mano abierta por la bofetada- no crees que Ed no ha tenido razones muy poderosas para no volver aun a casa, el más que nadie desea volver pronto, pero hay cosas mucho mas importantes ahora que tu. No eres el centro del universo muchachita, así que compórtate como una dama, vergüenza le daría a tu madre si te viera.-la abuela furiosa le dio la espalda y se marcho.

Winry se froto la cara, la abuela tenía razón no tenia que perder los nervios... pero es que no podía aguantar más, siempre ella tenía que ceder, siempre, siendo una carga para ellos, nunca le habían dicho toda la verdad, siempre sentía que la dejaban de lado, la única parte que confiaron en ella fue cuando fue tomada como rehén en Briggs, y aun asi ella sabia que Ed le ocultaba muchas cosas, además el mismo Ed la ultima vez que la vio le propuso que se fuera a otro país a esconderse, como si ella fuera un estorbo para el, tan deprimida estaba pensando en todo eso cuando una idea fugaz atravesó la mente de la mecánica.

- ¡YA LO TENGO! –exclamo la chica dando un ligero golpe sobre la mesa- Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña –exclamo con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente se fue a su habitación y saco una maleta de su armario, decidida se puso a hacer la maleta, lo había decido no se quedaría más esperando a Ed, iría a Leto a buscarlo y esta vez el sí que tendría que hablar con ella, vamos que hablaría con ella, así tuviera que atarlo a una silla para hablar con él.

* * *

Al final después de ver mi fic, he empezado a unir y reescribir capítulos, en esta época publicaba más rápido porque los hacía más cortos U_U, lo siento, Muchas gracias a mis lectores habituales por leerme :D


	3. Carrera Contra Reloj

4. CARRERA CONTRA RELOJ

Winry llego a Leto y se quedo sorprendida con el cambio que había experimentado la ciudad, el trabajo de reconstrucción iba muy adelantado, soltó una carcajada cuando se encontró una figura de las que acostumbraba a hacer Ed (un mini Ed con antena) cuando transmutaba cosas, se ve que había ayudado con parte de la reconstrucción de la ciudad, siguió caminando por la avenida principal cuando un chico joven la detuvo.

- ¿Señorita Rockbell? Qué alegría verla –replico el joven ofreciendo su mano mecánica a modo de saludo-

- ¿Shin? – Winry recordó que durante su última estancia, había conocido a un joven al cual había ayudado fabricándole una mano mecánica, la cual había perdido en la revuelta de Leto- ¡cómo has crecido! Si estas más alto que yo, ¿cómo te va?

- Jeje –sonrió el chaval sonrojándose- me ha ido muy bien, desde que me puso la mano mecánica mi vida ha vuelto a ser normal, no tengo como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí, la verdad cuando la vi de lejos no podía creer que fuera usted, pero esta sorpresa es como un regalo del cielo.

- Shin que harás que me sonroje de la vergüenza, si solo hice mi trabajo –contesto alegremente Winry llevándose las manos atrás y sonrojándose-

- Hizo más que su trabajo señorita, nadie antes me había ayudado como usted lo hizo, y perdóneme la irreverencia –exclamo Shin un tanto avergonzado- pero.. ¿seria mucha molestia pedirle que le echara una mirada a mi automail?, es que hace días lo siento un poco extraño.

- Claro faltaba más –replico alegremente- (_Ed podría esperar un poco más, ya bien había esperado ella, ahora que esperara él_,- Pensó Winry)

Una vez en casa de Shin, este le comento que efectivamente el alquimista de acero se encontraba en la ciudad, la gente del pueblo se había enterado que los hermanos vendrían a la ciudad y les habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida, durante la cual le entregaron las llaves de la ciudad, también de paso habían aprovechado para pedirle encarecidamente que se quedara unos días para ayudarles con la reconstrucción, Alphonse desde un principio le había entusiasmado mucho la idea, pero Edward se había opuesto rotundamente.

Finalmente después de mucha presión Ed cedió a quedarse, hasta le habían puesto su nombre a una plaza, Winry estaba orgullosa, aunque se entristeció pensar lo egoísta que había sido antes al pensar solo en ella, pero bueno eso ya daba igual dentro de poco hablaría con Ed.

- Pues ya esta lista tu mano –comento Winry pasándose la mano por la frente, había tardado más de la cuenta en la reparación- lo que le pasaba es que necesitaba ajustes urgentes, además como has crecido, he hecho algunas modificaciones, no dejes que esto vuelva a pasar Shin, si ves que tu mano no funciona bien, búscame y te la arreglo.

- Muchas gracias señorita –replico este moviendo la mano- lo siento mucho.. pero ha quedado como nueva, no sé como podre pagarle.

- Shin no hace falta que me pagues, me doy por bien pagada si me dices donde puedo encontrar al alquimista de acero, es que he venido a revisar su automail.

- Claroo, Señorita Rockbell lo que haga falta, el alquimista de acero se está hospedando en la casa de la señorita Rose.

Esas palabras cayeron como un baldado de agua fría sobre Winry, no se imaginaba que Ed se estuviera quedando en casa de Rose, de golpe Winry recordó una conversación que había tenido con Rose hace tiempo

-********** Flashback********-

Rose estaba cuidando a unos niños de su vecina, que había ido al médico, Winry que en esos días se estaba quedando en casa de Rose, estaba sentada en una mesa dibujando con los niños.

- Mmm., Winry ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – Pregunto Rose, la cual estaba sentada, con el cesto de costura cosiendo una camisa-

- Claro lo que quieras Rose –respondió Winry inocentemente-

- ¿Tu que eres de Ed?.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en el ambiente, Winry se detuvo en seco con una crayola en la mano y sin mirar a Rose le respondió titubeante.

- Eto.. eto, yo soy una amiga de la infancia.. nos criamos juntos.

- Ya si eso me lo has dicho ya..-replico Rose- pero mmm yo me refiero a que si sois algo _más _que eso.

Winry se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de la chica, se giro a Rose y le respondió lentamente escogiendo muy bien las palabras.

- Soy su amiga de la infancia y su mecánica la que le repara su automail cuando lo destroza –obviamente Winry no podía mentir, ella amaba a Ed pero él nunca había dado muestras de que ella fuera algo más que una amiga-

- Ahhh -respondió aliviada Rose- pensé que erais novios.

La cara de Winry se puso más roja que un tomate, trato de auricular palabras pero nada salía de sus labios.

- ¿E..e…e ..y..yo… yo novia.. de Ed? – exclamo ella titubeante- pe.. pero sí solo .. somos .. amigos..

- Miraa se ha puesto roja como mi crayola – replico alegremente uno de los niños, señalando a Winry con una crayola de color rojo-

- Lo siento Winry si te puse en un apuro, -se apresuro a responder Rose- siento ser tan indiscreta, pero es que quería saber si lo eran o no, es que Ed es alguien muy _especial _para mí.

Winry no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, _¨Alguien muy especial para mi¨, _sin darle más tiempo a reaccionar los niños se lanzaron sobre Winry con sus crayolas en mano para pintarle la cara de otro color que no fuera rojo, después de esto nunca más volvió a hablar con Rose sobre el tema

- ****************End Flashback *******************-

Tenía que apresurarse y hablar con Ed, y como fuera tendría que sacarlo de esa casa como diera lugar y pronto, dejo las maletas que traía en casa de Shin y salió corriendo de la casa a buscar a Ed.

* * *

Minutos antes Rose, estaba en el mercado comprando lo que iba a preparar de cena, desde que Ed estaba en casa, le encantaba deleitarlo con su mejor cocina, además cocinaba con mayor ilusión ya que él estaba en su casa, ya habían pasado varios años desde su primer encuentro con él, y desde entonces su vida había cambiado radicalmente, ni siquiera su ex-novio del cual ella creyó que era su primer amor, había despertado en ella estos sentimientos.

Recuerdo que cuando Hoheimheim le dijo que le dejaba la caja, ella se había alegrado mucho sabia que pronto volvería a ver a Ed, y haría lo que tuviera que hacer para asegurarse que él se quedara en Leto con ella, por eso se había asegurado de preparar a todo el pueblo que para cuando los hermanos Elrich volvieran, les pidieran que se quedaran para ayudar a la reconstrucción, hasta había sugerido la idea de poner una plaza a nombre de Ed, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que alguien le estaba hablando.

- Seño- Rose, ¿me está escuchando? -era una cría con coletas, hija de su vecina, esta le estaba jalando la falda a Rose tratando de llamar su atención-

- OHhh pero si es la pequeña Mimi-chan –exclamo Rose pasando su mano por la cabeza de la niña-

- Seño Rose, es que he visto a Winy-chan y pensé que estaba contigo, quería mostrarle lo grande que estoy -respondió Mimi poniéndose recta en posición de lucirse-

- ¿Winy-chan?

- Si, si Winy-chan, la chica rubia que estaba loca por las maquinas y le puso a Shin esa mano tan fea.

Rose se quedo paralizada, Winry estaba en la ciudad… se extraño mucho puesto que Ed no le había dicho nada.. Su mente empezó a cavilar sobre los posibles motivos de que ella estuviera allí.

- Mimi-chan ¿estás segura? – pregunto Rose, con un tono de preocupación en su voz- Como puede estar Winry aquí en Leto, seguro viste a otra chica.

- No, no Mimi-chan no miente, yo la vi,. además estaba hablando con Shin, y Shin tenía la cara de tomate que ponía cuando Winy-chan estaba cerca.

Si era Winry, de repente un miedo atravesó el cuerpo de Rose, y si Winry había venido para llevarse a Ed… lentamente todo su mundo se colapso y se vino abajo, todos sus planes para conquistar a Ed se veían seriamente afectados, no tenía nada en contra de Winry, pero recordó que le había preguntado en alguna ocasión sobre su relación con Ed, ella lo había negado todo.. Pero Rose muy dentro de ella sabía que la mecánica mentía, se le notaba a leguas que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ed.

También por su parte aunque Ed no dijera nada, ella intuía que el tenia sentimientos por la mecánica, ella había visto lo triste que se ponía siempre Ed después de hablar con la abuela Pinako, Rose sabia que él se negada a hablar con Winry… El podría ser un genio con la alquimia pero no tenía experiencia en el terreno sentimental, cuando hablaba de su hogar con Rose, siempre se le iluminaba el rostro cuando hablaba de Winry, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que el sentía algo por la mecánica.

- Jooooo Seño Rose, ¡otra vez no me hace caso! ¡Odio cuando los mayores no me hacen caso! – replico Mimi-chan dando una pequeña patadita al piso en forma de rabieta-

- Ohhh Mimi-chan lo siento mucho -Rose se inclino para quedar al nivel de la niña, sobándole de nuevo la cabeza- es que estaba pensando en que hacer de comer hoy… pero vamos a hacer algo, cuando vea a Winry le dire que pase por tu casa para verte, ¿te parece bien?

- Vale – contesto sonriendo la cría feliz.

Rose se apresuro a llegar a casa, tenía un plan en mente para evitar que Ed se marchara, y para alejar a Winry de él.

* * *

Vaya pobre Winry se ha confiado mucho jajajaja, haber quien llega primero a ver a Ed, y que harán cada una… Dentro de poco el otro capítulo, espero que os guste, si tenéis alguna crítica por favor ponerme reviews :D


	4. Negro atardecer

5. NEGRO ATARDECER

En ese mismo momento en otra parte de la ciudad, Ed ha acabado de ayudar a reconstruir parte de un colegio, estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado final, la verdad ya estaba deseando acabar con todo con lo que se había comprometido para irse a casa, se sentía muy frustrado porque su corazón le pedía a gritos que volviera, no quería estar mas apartado de su hogar, además se negaba a hablar con Winry, sabia que cuando volviera la mecánica lo mataria… pero quería que cuando hablara con ella, esta estuviera delante de el…

Desde el dia que ella le había prometido esperarle el no había sido capaz de hablar con ella.. no sabria como actuar.. pero aunque fuera duro, se había prometido que no seguiría los pasos de su padre y le confesaría a Winry que estaba enamorado de ella, después de mucho meditarlo y analizarlo sabia que el sentimiento que tenia por ella no era amistad.. de golpe un grito le saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

¡¡Ed-kun!! (Rose venia corriendo con una cesta en la mano, llego a su lado prácticamente sin aliento) uff.. menos mal te encuentro.. te he traído algo de comer supuse que tendrías hambre después de tanto trabajo.

Ed esbozo una sonrisa, Rose era una chica muy detallista durante el tiempo que había permanecido en Leto, ella se había ocupado de todo, el pensó lo bueno que fuera que Winry se pareciera en eso a Rose, seguro que ella se hubiera pasado todo el día entre sus maquinas olvidándose de el.

Ed-kun.. ¿te puedo pedir algo? –pregunto Rose mostrándose tímida- antes que te muestre lo que te he traído.

Claro Rose –respondió Ed sin más.

Es que sabes un vecino me ha dicho que ha descubierto un sitio muy cerca de aquí, que cuando se pone el sol los arboles se ponen de un color muy raro y bonito, y a mi me gustaría ir.. pero claro sola me da miedo, así que había pensando que podrías acompañarme y comer allí, ¿que te parece?

Mmmm – respondió este pensativo – ¿Pero y Al? Si es tan bonito como dices, estoy seguro que a el le encantaría.

Si.. claro… pero como no sabía si ibas a aceptar, solo he hecho comida para ti y claro mientras vamos a buscarlo ya se ha pasado la puesta de sol.

Mmmm la verdad me gustaría que el viniera, pero tienes razón, si esta cerca vamos y otro día venimos con Al, ¿vale?

Perfecto –exclamo con alegría Rose- Ven sígueme y te digo donde es.

Ed había caído en la trampa la zona a la que iba con Rose, era conocida de sobra por ella ya que allí era donde se escapaba con su novio, era una zona muy tranquila y donde ella estaba segura que nadie les interrumpiría… ¿o si?..

* * *

Winry conocía muy bien donde estaba la casa de Rose, llego corriendo al lugar y en la puerta vio un papel blanco con un mensaje que ponía.

_¨Alphonse_

_Me he ido con tu hermano al bosque tricolor, te he dejado la comida preparada, volvemos muy tarde, no nos esperes despierto._

_Rose¨_

Winry indignada arranco de cuajo el papel, estaba hecha una furia, ella sabia donde Rose había ido con Ed, tiempo atrás Rose la había llevado a un sitio muy bonito, el bosque tricolor, allí le conto que era donde ella se veía a escondidas con su novio, era un sitio muy tranquilo que se daba para situaciones románticas.

Deseo que el suelo se la tragara.. ¡Ed estaría allí solo con ella!, Winry se había demorado mucho en reaccionar y era demasiado tarde para hablar con Ed, decidida se fue corriendo a buscarlos al bosque.

* * *

Rose había llevado a Ed a un claro del bosque cerca de un riachuelo, la vista era fabulosa, los arboles eran de color castaño, y el otoño estaba en sus comienzos. los arboles ya estaban empezando a mudar las hojas.

Wooaa –exclamo Ed viendo el lugar- es precioso, hacía tiempo no estaba en un sitio así, rodeado de tantos arboles – y mirando a Rose- sabes cerca de mi casa hay un sitio parecido a este, donde íbamos Al y yo a jugar cuando éramos pequeños con Winry.

Cada vez que el nombraba a Winry un puñal atravesaba el corazón de Rose..

Je je –sonrió tristemente-

¿Te pasa algo Rose? –pregunto Ed un tanto extrañado al ver el gesto triste de Rose-

No. No me pasa nada.. –exclamo ella, bajando la mirada- es que solo pensaba, que aunque te veas feliz aquí, siempre piensas en tu hogar.. y que algún día te iras.. y eso me pone triste..

Oe oe –replico Ed alegremente, tratando de animar a la chica- no te pongas así, siempre puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras, siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa, has hecho mucho por mi Rose, y te estoy muy agradecido por ello.

De golpe se escucho como el estomago de Ed hacia ruidos del hambre que tenia, Rose se rio a carcajadas, Ed se puso rojo de la pena. ella saco una manta, la puso en el suelo y saco la comida que había preparado para el.

Vaya, pues si que tiene buena pinta la merienda – replico Ed con alegría-

Después de un rato cuando Ed había acabo de comer, los dos estaban parados junto al riachuelo viendo el espectáculo que generaba la puesta de sol en el bosque, cuando Ed escucho a Rose.

Ed-kun, es.. esto hay algo que necesito hablar contigo – dijo esta en voz seria-

A pasado algo Rose -pregunto preocupado Ed-

Es que tenía que hablar una cosa muy importante contigo, pero antes quiero mostrarte algo.

Vale, muéstrame que es eso tan importante.

Rose llevo a Ed a un gran y antiguo árbol, sus hojas eran muy grandes y algunas casi rozaban el suelo, Rose empezó a escavar cerca de las raíces, al rato saco una caja, Ed estaba intrigado, Rose saco de la pequeña caja, una bolsa de cuero y de esta saco un relicario.

Quiero regalarte esto -exclamo Rose extendiendo el relicario hacia Ed-

¿Y esto que es Rose? –dijo Ed tomando el relicario entre sus manos-

Este es un relicario muy importante para mi, fue el único recuerdo que me dejo mi madre antes de morir. –exclamo ella con mucho dolor-

¿Pero cómo me vas a dar algo tan importante a mi? –pregunto el incrédulo-

En mi familia ese relicario ha pasado generación tras generación, dicen que si metes dentro la persona a la que quieres y se lo das.. esta persona te querrá eternamente..

Ed no acaba de comprender lo que Rose le quería decir, abrió el relicario y vio una foto suya y al otro lado la de Rose, se sorprendió al ver su foto… de golpe sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el sintió como Rose se acercaba suavemente hacia el, sus ojos le miraban con intensidad como si fuera un gato y el fuera su presa, la luz del atardecer iluminaban su rostro, las mejillas estaban sonrojadas y lentamente ella abrió los labios de modo muy sensual, Ed se sorprendió de verla así.

¿E…estas bien Rose? Te veo un tanto colorada.. tienes fiebre?

Je je.. como siempre tan bromista Ed – Rose alzo su mano le toco el rostro a Ed, su piel era muy cálida y suave, mas de lo que ella habría podido imaginar- tu mejor que nadie me conoces sabes que no estoy enferma.. además ya intuyes porque te he traído aquí.

¿¿Como?? -Ed no salía de su asombro, no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando- Vinimos a ver la puesta de sol Rose.

Rose lentamente retiro la mano del rostro de Ed y alzo sus brazos abiertos hacia el, este al verla así retrocedió un poco, pero su espalda choco contra el árbol, ella se precipito sobre el, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acorralándolo contra el árbol.

¿¿R..ros..rose, que pa…pasa?? -Ed nunca se había visto en una situación parecida-

Ed.. yo.. tengo sentimientos muy profundos por ti..-exclamo ella, alzando la vista y mirando intensamente a Ed-

Rose? S…sentimientos? No te entiendo… por favor retírate un poco.. –exclamo Ed sorprendido

Ese relicario solo se lo entregas a la persona que amas....Ed yo te amo

La cara de Ed se puso mas pálida que el papel… Rose no podía estarle diciendo eso… si el nunca había pensando en ella de esa manera.

¿¿¿Pp…pp..peeeroooooo yoo yooo Rose??? (Ed no podía auricular las palabras, solo veía como Rose acortaba mas el espacio entre el y ella, y el no tenia modo de escapar, su espalda estaba contra el árbol

Si tu, me has devuelto la alegría de vivir Edward.. y me has dado un motivo por seguir adelante.. tu eres la persona a la que amo..

Rose no paraba de acercarse mas a Ed, el rostro de ella esta estaba cerca… demasiado muy cerca, el podía verse reflejado en los hermosos ojos de Rose, podía oler su perfume, su piel estaba bronceada y tenia los labios entre abiertos, hasta se había puesto brillo, brillaban de una manera que es como si le llamaran, sintió el aliento de ella cerca de su rostro, lentamente Rose cerró los ojos.

El no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, los labios de Rose estaban sobre los suyos. Eran muy suaves y delicados, era una experiencia nueva, los labios de ella estaban ávidos de los suyos, y el comenzó a analizar esa nueva situación, estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer el nunca había besado a una chica antes… ¿¿o si??

La cara de Winry cruzo por la mente de Ed, WINRY

------------------------------- FLASHBACK-----------------------

Años atrás cuando Ed tenía 13 años, después un invierno muy frio, Winry se encontraba enferma con gripe en casa, tenía mucha fiebre y estaba en cama, Ed había ido para llevarle una pequeña escultura que había hecho con alquimia a Winry, pero su abuela le había dicho que no podía salir, que si quería fuera a verla a su habitación.

¡¡¡LA FRIKI DE LAS MAQUINAS ESTA AVERIADA!!! BUUU- entro gritando Ed en la habitación-

Pero Winry estaba en profundamente dormida, Ed se acerco al borde la cama y vio como ella dormitaba, también sudaba profusamente, Ed puso su mano sobre su frente y quemaba, aparto rápidamente la mano, Ed siguió viendo el rostro de Winry, se veía tan bonita dormida, tan tranquila como si no hubiera roto un plato.

Ed recordó que días atrás los tres estaban en el pueblo y vieron como una pareja hacia cosas raras, Winry se había sonrojado mucho y se había ido corriendo de allí, pero Ed se había quedado viendo, la pareja se estaba besando, el se preguntaba que se sentiría hacerle eso a otra persona, y viéndola tan dormida, sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco a ella y la beso.

Los labios de ella estaban muy suaves, Ed sintió como una descarga de electricidad corriera por su cuerpo, rápidamente puso final al beso, se puso colorado como un tomate, se llevo la mano violentamente a la boca y sin mas ni mas salió corriendo de la casa..

¨¿¿¿¿Pero que había pasado???? Esa sensación fue muy extraña… el pensó que se debía a que Winry le gustaban las maquinas y por eso el había sentido esa.. _¨electricidad¨_.. se juro que nunca le diría nada.. solo pensar en la chica machacándole a hostias por ello, le hizo sentir preocupación por su vida..

---------------------------END FLASHBACK ---------------------------

Su mente se quedo en blanco, ¡¡pero qué estaba haciendo!! Rose era su amiga.. ¡y el amaba a Winry!... esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que pararlo de una vez por todas.. Aunque la sensación fuera tan placentera…

Utilizo sus brazos para alejar a Rose, separando el beso de esta... Rose tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía tan bonita.. pero esto no podía ser, Ed tenía que reparar este error.

Rose.. (exhalando profundamente) yo.. yo lo siento mucho.. pero no puedo corresponderte.. yo ya tengo alguien a quien amo.. no puedo ser esa persona especial que buscas.

Si que lo eres Ed lo se, mi corazón me lo dice, mi cuerpo me lo dice, tu eres la persona que buscaba, tu eres lo que necesito (replico esta abrazándose a Ed con fuerza)

Ed trato de soltarse del abrazo pero no quería lastimarla, así que la dejo en sus brazos y siguió hablando.

Rose tu sabes que yo te estimo pero no como tu quieres.. yo ya amo a alguien Rose…-dijo el suavemente casi susurrando-

No… no .. no quiero oírlo..-replico Rose moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa- no.. Ed.. no me hagas esto por favor..

Lo siento Rose… -exclamo Ed seriamente- no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, por favor suéltame, no rompas con esto nuestra amistad… porque si sigues empeñada en no dejarme ir, pondrás en peligro mi amistad..

Rose se aparto lentamente de Ed, lagrimas caían por su rostro.. Ed se sintió miserable, Rose era muy buena chica y se veía muy afectada, el se sintió muy culpable por crearle este dolor.. y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazo.

Lo siento.. en serio.. gracias por darme tu corazón Rose, pero yo no soy el hombre que debe tener tu amor.. lo siento…

Rose se abrazo a Ed y rompió a llorar en su pecho.. el no la quería y todo lo que había hecho había sido en balde.. y soltó todo su dolor de golpe, se aferro mas al cuerpo de Ed, este agacho el rostro contra el pelo de Rose, olía tan bien.. Esto es lo que se debe sentir abrazar a una chica.. Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas… se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, Ed esperaba que con eso, Rose comprendiera sus sentimientos, lo que no sabía Ed, es que había abierto la caja de Pandora.. y nada nunca sería como antes.. el ignoraba que no estaban solos y desde lejos alguien les observaba…

* * *

U_U jo pobre Rose, me da mucha pena, pensar que amas a alguien y este no te corresponde, pero bueno la historia de momento se pone emocionante ., por favor dejar Reviews :D gracias.


	5. Oscuridad

6. OSCURIDAD

Winry llego corriendo al bosque y comenzó a buscarles desesperadamente, siguió un camino que le llevo a un claro cerca de un riachuelo, fue cuando entonces los vio de lejos... Los ojos de Winry se abrieron como platos, su rostro se descompuso y abrió la boca de la sorpresa... Ed y Rose estaban abrazados, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol... No quería ser descubierta... Y vio como Rose alzaba su rostro hacia Ed y le besaba.

El mundo de Winry se desquebrajo bajo sus pies… ellos se estaban besando... Y a Ed no parecía disgustarle… ¿Cómo podía estarle pasando esto a ella?.. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos... No era cierto... No… él no podía estar besando a Rose... Deseo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que él se apartara… pero nada sucedía y el beso se mantenía… después de un rato se separaron...

Ed tenía la mirada fija en ella y le estaba hablando... Winry se quería morir, seguro le estaba diciendo cuanto la quería... ¿Por qué?, ¿porque a ella?… ¿Por qué?... después vio como él la abrazaba y hundía su rostro en el cabello de ella… Winry sintió como se hundía en la oscuridad, se dejó caer al suelo sin fuerzas, alzo sus manos hacia su rostro y rompió en llanto, todo se había acabado para ella y sentía como si la cabeza se le fuera a estallar, y un torrente de pensamientos surcaron su cabeza…

_Soy una estúpida... (Pensaba) Ed nunca había sentido nada por mí... Siempre he sido para él solo una amiga de la infancia… casi su hermana... Hermana… nunca ha tenido sentimientos de amor por mí... Y ahora su corazón pertenece a Rose... Yo solo soy un estorbo para él... Por eso no quiere ni verme ni oírme... _

El dolor que sentía era muy grande… es como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de cuajo… y su rostro se hundió casi hasta tocar sus piernas…

_¨No esto, no me puede estar pasando... No... Winry piensa... Piensa…_t_engo que marcharme de aquí... No quiero que Ed me vea… no así…_¨

Tenía que actuar no podía seguir allí sentada… a como diera lugar tenía que marcharse de ese sitio... pero no podía razonar... sus piernas flaqueaban, trato incorporarse poco a poco y lentamente se alejó del lugar… tenía muchas dudas sobre qué hacer... Y fue al único sitio que sabía que alguien le ayudaría, sin hacer muchas preguntas...

- ¡SEÑORITA ROCKBELL PERO QUE LE HA PASADO! (grito Shin al ver el estado lamentable de Winry, la metió en su casa y le dio de tomar agua.

De la boca de Winry solo salían ligeros susurros...

- S.. Shin.. tengo un favor que pedirte… escóndeme… escóndeme por favor, que nadie me vea... que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.. por favor.. por favor.. (y rompió a llorar de nuevo)

Shin rápidamente le llevo otro vaso de agua, en la que había diluido unas gotitas de valeriana (producto natural que se usa como calmante) ella se bebió el agua de un solo golpe, y se sintió aliviada.. Pero no quería hablar con nadie..

- Señorita Rockbell esto le ayudara.. me angustia mucho verla en ese estado, ¿está bien? Por favor dígame algo.-pregunto Shin asustado-

- No me ha pasado nada grave Shin… -lamento tristemente ella- solo que he descubierto una cosa… que me ha causado mucho dolor... por favor no me preguntes más.. no quiero pensar... solo quiero descansar un rato.

- Claro señorita, no se preocupe que no la agobiare más, venga conmigo y le llevare a una habitación para que descanse.

El la llevo a una habitación, le ayudo a recostarse en la cama y le tapo con una manta, ella se quedó profundamente dormida… Al día siguiente despertó, fue un amargo despertar, se sentó en el borde la cama analizando lo que había pasado el día de ayer, y de nuevo lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

- Soy una estúpida –dijo dolorosamente – como pude hacerme ilusiones… en ningún momento Ed me dijo que me quería, yo siempre he sido su amiga..

_**Amiga…aquella maldita palabra que tanto dolor traía consigo…**_

Solo pensar en ello hacia que quisiera que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera, no… no podía ver a Ed en brazos de otra mujer era demasiado doloroso para ella, lentamente se incorporó de la cama y se vio reflejada en el espejo, estaba hecha una pena, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, el pelo lo tenía desorganizado, vamos estaba hecha un desastre, miro con desdén su maleta, recordó la euforia que había tenido antes cuando había emprendido la marcha a Leto.

- Que ignorante fui.. –dijo con una sonrisa de ironía- es por eso que Ed no había vuelto a casa, ya tenía un nuevo hogar.. y ese hogar era al lado de Rose.. –las palabras causaban más dolor- también es por eso que no quería hablar conmigo.. para que hablarme si solo recurre a mi cuando tiene problemas con su automail…

De golpe vino a su mente un recuerdo:

_¨La última vez que había hablado con Ed antes de la batalla final_

_-.. Por cierto Winry tienes que prometerme una cosa- ... tienes que prometerme que después de que todo esto acabe y si sigo vivo necesito hablar contigo para contarte algo importante, así que espérame…._

_- ¿Vivo? Ed hablas como si fueras a morir, si tú nos salvaras a todos, yo confió en ti ya te lo dije antes, así que menos estupideces de morir…_

_- Winry.. Prométemelo..._

_- Tsk.. ¡Ed eres un cabeza dura! Si te hace feliz que te lo prometa, ¡vale está bien te lo prometo! ¿Contento?¨_

Winry bajo la vista al suelo, aquella promesa… seguro era para contarle lo de Rose, que estúpida fue.. Dentro de su corazón ella guardaba la ilusión que él le dijera que la amaba.. Se había equivocado por segunda vez.

- Pero yo qué necesidad tengo que tener este dolor, si mi corazón fuera mecánico no tendría estos problemas.. – exclamo tristemente llevándose la mano al pecho, apretando fuertemente la camisa, como si quisiera arrancarse el dolor-.

En su mente visualizo lo que pasaría, Ed volvería a casa con Rose.. A contarles todo.. De nuevo más lágrimas se dibujaron por su rostro, se las seco bruscamente con la mano.

- ¡NO!. No más Winry, ¡tienes que ser fuerte!, Tienes que pensar.. piensa piensa.. – dijo mientras se daba ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza.

No podía ver a Ed, sería muy duro para ella, además todo el lio lo había hecho ella.. Él nunca le dio esperanzas, nunca le dijo algo que pudiera darle a entender que fuera algo más que una amiga.. Tenía que alejarse una temporada hasta que su corazón matara esos sentimientos.. Hasta que pudiera ver a Ed como lo que realmente era.. Un amigo… pensó rápidamente a donde podría ir, tenía varios posibles sitios, pero Ed los conocía y sabría cómo encontrarla... además Ed no se caracterizaba por tener cuidado con sus automails y en cualquier momento el necesitaría mantenimiento, tenía que ser otro sitio a donde no la pudieran encontrar, de golpe recordó una conversación que había tenido con Mei-chan

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-FLASH BACK-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Tiempo atrás cuando estaban huyendo de Briggs por los túneles de la mina abandonada, el grupo se había detenido para pasar la noche, hacía mucho frio y Winry vio como la pequeña Mei-chan se apretujaba contra la fogata para darse calor.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mei-chan? – pregunto Winry con ternura, ella apreciaba a la chica, admiraba el coraje de Mei al estar tan lejos de su hogar sola-

- Que tengo un poco de frio – respondió está frotándose las manos contra la fogata-

Winry tomo una manta y fue a sentarse a su lado cubriendo con ella a Mei-chan.

- ¿Mejor así? -pregunto la chica sonriendole a la joven-

- Si, si mucho mejor gracias – exclamo Mei alegremente- por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, claro lo que quieras -respondió sonriendo Winry-

- ¿Es cierto que tú eres una mecánica muy buena? me han dicho que fuiste tú la que hizo el brazo y pierna del enano.

- Je je, si Ed te oyera montaría una escena -replico Winry sonriendo, solo pensar en las reacciones de Ed sobre su estatura le hacían reír- si es cierto, muchos dicen que soy muy buena, aunque yo creo que me hace falta mejorar, tengo muchas cosas que aprender y lugares a los que quiero ir para aprender técnicas nuevas.

- Vaaaayaa pues eso está muy bien, sabes en mi país la mecánica está restringida para un grupo selecto de personas, hay una técnica muy difícil en donde aplicamos la mecánica y la alquimia juntas, por eso los mecánicos en Xing son tan apreciados.

- ¿Maquinas y alquimia? – Winry no daba crédito a lo que oía-

- Si, si –asintió Mei-chan- aunque la verdad yo no sé nada de esa técnica, así que no se explicarme bien, lo siento.

- Máquinas y alquimia.. –susurro Winry para sí misma – Oye Mei-chan, ¿es muy difícil ver eso que me dices? Digo.. ver esa técnica..

- La verdad es que si, como te digo es una práctica restringida, pero yo tengo un tío mío que es un Alquemecanico, que es como se les llama en mi país a los que utilizan esa técnica, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, sus investigaciones le toman todo su tiempo y vive enclaustrado en su mansión.

- Vaya eres una afortunada, a mí me gustaría mucho poder ver eso que me dices.

- Oye y porque no vienes un día a verlo –replico Mei-chan-

- ¿Yo? -exclamo Winry sorprendida

- Claro, que aunque no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo me caes muy bien, cuando todo esto acabe, te invito a mi país, estoy segura te gustara.

- Es un honor para mí,-comento Winry honrada- no me lo esperaba, ¿en serio puedes invitarme Mei-chan no tendrás problemas con tu tío?

- No, no creo que tenga problemas, además estoy segura que el también estará ávido de conocer el tipo de tecnología que usáis aquí.

- Pues yo encantada en serio, ¿pero cómo podríamos hacerlo?

Mei-chan se puso a buscar entre sus cosas y saco un amuleto azul con letras extrañas, tenía forma triangular y de sus extremos caían unos hilos rojos y de estos pendían pequeños cristales.

- Muy fácil, cuando vayas a Xing, tienes que ir a la provincia de Rhuania, allí preguntaras por mi tío Maldin, y cuando lo veas le entregas esto.

- Oaa que bonito – exclamo Winry recibiendo el amuleto- ¿estás segura de darme esto?, se ve muy valioso.

- Ese amuleto me lo dio mi tío la última vez que le vi –respondió la chica tristemente-

- ¡Pero entonces! No me des algo tan valioso para ti –Winry trato de devolver el amuleto, pero la chica se rehusó-

- No, no quédatelo –Mei clavo la mirada al suelo- ahora mismo mi futuro está indeciso, cuando emprendí el viaje hacia este país, ignoraba el caos de este lugar y a lo que me enfrentaría, además no sé si vuelva con vida a mi país… aunque por el bien de mi familia espero que sea así –miro a Winry a los ojos- Por eso quisiera que mi tío sepa que nunca le he olvidado y que si salgo viva de esto podre ir a verle y reclamarlo… esto me dará más fuerzas para seguir adelante.

- Pero Mei.. si tú vivirás y seguro le podrás dar esto personalmente a tu tío…

- Si… seguramente.. –en su voz se denotaba mucha pena- pero aun así quiero que tú lo tengas, además si salgo viva pasara algún tiempo hasta que pueda ver a mi tío… y quiero sepa que no lo he olvidado.

- Vale, - respondió Winry estrechando el amuleto contra su pecho- te prometo que iré a ver a tu tío y le daré esto, pero después te visitare, así que tienes que prometerme también que seguirás viva para ese entonces.

Los ojos de Mei-chan se llenaron de emoción, tomo a Winry por las manos y asintió.

- Bien, te lo prometo.. espero cumplir mi promesa…

*-****************END FLASH BACK ***********-*******

La mente de Winry se ilumino, sabía que era una decisión muy drástica, pero esto le daría nuevos aires, y así podría sosegar su alma, y de paso aprender cosas nuevas, lo peor iba a ser la abuela… pero bueno ella ya había pasado temporadas sola, era una mujer muy dura lo soportaría.

Rápidamente se vistió, se amarro el pelo en un coleta y decidida empezó a armar su maleta, bajo a desayunar, Shin ya se había marchado al trabajo, pero era mejor puesto que no quería tener que dar muchas explicaciones, así que tomo un papel y le dejo una nota a Shin agradeciéndole su ayuda y que no se preocupara que ella estaba bien, le recordaba también que no comentara a nadie que ella había estado allí, ese mismo día Winry tomo un tren dejando Leto, le esperaba un trayecto muy largo…

* * *

Pobre Winry ahora tiene el corazón destrozado, no debe ser nada agradable ver a la persona que amas en brazos de otra persona U_U, dejar reviews por favor :D, dentro de poco espero subir dos capítulos más .

**Actualización 07-09-10**

O_o no se como pero revisando el fanfic para ver un dato que me hacía falta me di cuenta que este capítulo estaba mal subido y guardado como otro u.u gomen nasai, así que copio y pego lo nuevo, así si alguien lo lee desde el principio entendera bien el fic xD.


	6. Toda accion tiene su consecuencia

7. TODA ACCION TIENE SU CONSECUENCIA

Ed, estaba hecho un mar de dudas con respecto a lo que había pasado con Rose, el estimaba mucho a la chica y le daba pena ver el estado de depresión en la que ella estaba, pero él no podía corresponderla por más que ella quisiera, el sería incapaz de mentir sobre sus sentimientos, Rose se merecía a alguien que la valorara y amara, además el estaba decidido a declarar sus sentimientos a Winry y esto no iba a afectarle.

La convivencia en Leto se había tornado extraña, tanto que hasta Al lo había notado, pero Ed no había querido comentarle a Al lo sucedido… Finalmente después de unos días tomo la decisión de marcharse, así le ayudaría a Rose a olvidarle, además ya había pasado mucho tiempo en esa ciudad, y Winry le esperaba, Rose comprendió la decisión de Ed, y con todo el dolor de su alma le dejo marchar…

_-Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, sin importar lo que sea, siempre estarás aquí –dijo Rose llevándose la mano al corazón- te estaré esperando sin importar si me amas o no y no te pediré nada a cambio, recuérdalo Ed... Recuérdalo. _–fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo ella el día de su partida-

Días después Ed y Al se encontraban en la estación de tren de Liesenburgh con sus maletas, Ed contemplo el lugar detenidamente, cuantas recuerdos le traía esa estación, despedidas... Reencuentros... Era un sitio lleno de emociones, tomaron sus maletas y se dijeron a casa, por el camino pasaron por diferentes sitios donde acostumbran a jugar los hermanos con Winry, los recuerdos hacían que Ed esbozara una sonrisa, el aspiro suavemente y el aroma a naturaleza del lugar invadió sus sentidos era el olor de su hogar, por mucho que hubiera viajado ningún sitio tenía ese aroma, finalmente llegaron a casa y tocaron la puerta, y al cabo de un rato se abrió la puerta era la abuela Pinako, esta les miro con ternura y sonriente.

- Tadaima –exclamo Ed, se alegraba de sobremanera de ver a la anciana y le dedico una de sus risas burlonas.

- Okaerinasai muchachos -Respondió la abuela devolviendo la sonrisa- Me alegra mucho ver que por fin volvéis a casa, sois unos jóvenes muy valientes, vuestra madre Trisha se hubiera sentido muy orgullosa de vosotros.

- Si... pero nuestro padre ha muerto –replico Al tristemente-

- Es cierto –respondió la anciana- pero Hoheimheim, tenía ya su destino trazado, y por fin tiene su descanso eterno, para él la propia vida ya era un castigo.

- Tienes razón abuela... –Al no podía dejar de sentirse triste por su padre-

- Anímate Al, además has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, más que cierto enano… -dijo la anciana mirando de reojo a Ed, la abuela sabia como hacer que Ed perdiera los nervios-

- ¡¡¡OE!!! ¡Maldita anciana! ¡¡Como que enano!! ¡Si estoy más alto que el! ¿Es que acaso estas ciega?

- Un enano seguirá siendo un enano por más que pase el tiempo –respondió la abuela con sorna, aunque cambio el tono de la voz y pregunto incrédula - ¿Y solo venís vosotros? – y como si buscara a alguien miraba detrás de los chicos-

- ¿¿Con quién más íbamos a venir?? –replico Ed riéndose burlón de la anciana- ya veo que la edad te está afectando más de la cuenta ¿eh? Ciega, loca…

- Muchacho insolente –dijo la anciana mientras le daba una puntapié a Ed- ¿donde habéis dejado a Winry?

- ¿Winry? -pregunto atónito Ed, mientras se sobaba donde la anciana le había pegado- ¿Como que donde hemos dejado a Winry?

- Tsk... se nota que crecer te vuelve estúpido Ed –exclamo la anciana-

- ¡Oyee que no te metas conmigo! –discutió el- explícame bien lo de Winry

- Ed... -La abuela le miro con cara de preocupación- si me estáis gastando una broma que sepas que no me hace nada de gracia.

- ¡Pero qué broma ni que historias! no te entiendo... dime donde esta Winry.

La abuela se quedo pálida como el papel en su rostro se veía reflejada la preocupación, hasta que finalmente respondió.

- Ed... Winry no está aquí... salió hace más de dos semanas hacia Leto a buscarte.

Ed comprendió al momento la preocupación que mostraba la abuela, el no había visto a Winry en Leto y se veía a leguas que la abuela no estaba mintiendo, sin decir palabra salió corriendo a la estación, donde el encargado le confirmo que había visto a la señorita Rockbell tomando un tren hacia varios días, pero no supo decirle a donde, puesto que para esas épocas se celebraba el festival de la cerveza en un pueblo cercano y hubo mucho tráfico de gente durante esos días, Ed compro billetes para viajar a Leto, desafortunadamente el tren salía hasta dentro de tres días.

El siguió preguntando por el pueblo por si alguien le pudiera dar más información sobre Winry, sin obtener ningún tipo de resultado, volvió a casa donde la abuela le comento que Winry se había cansado de esperar y había decidido ir a Leto a buscarle y de paso darle una sorpresa, Ed se armo de paciencia y se dedico a realizar un montón de llamadas, a Leto, al cuartel general, a Riza, Briggs... etc... A todos los lugares que él creía que ella se podría encontrar, pero nadie había visto a Winry es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado…

* * *

U_U siento lo corto del capítulo, pero quería separar esta parte de lo que viene a continuación, :D dejar reviews gracias :D.

Muchas gracias por el review Majo-Sonolu :D, me gustaría que el final del fic estuviera cerca pero creo que aun falta XD.


	7. El trato

8. EL TRATO

Después de que Fritz rescatara a Lust debajo de los escombros, este le informo sobre todo lo acontecido con la muerte y terrible final de Father,

- Mmmm así que padre ha muerto, ¿y eso a mí que me importa? -pregunto indiferente Lust.

- Lust, tu ahora tienes que vengar su muerte. –respondió Fritz con firmeza.

- ¿Yo?

- Lust, el fue el que te dio la vida, no merece este final, tú tienes que hacer algo, esto no puede quedar impune.

- ¿Que yo haga algo? ¿porque debería hacer caso de un humano? –Lust le miraba incrédula, ese hombre era un insolente- Además que ganas tu con todo esto, todos los humanos que han sido utilizados por mi padre son iguales, siempre quieren algo mas y tu no serás la excepción.

- ¿Yo?... –respondido dubitativo el.

- Mmmm ¿la inmortalidad podría ser? –Lust entrecerró su ojo en son de malicia- veo que eres un humano viejo dentro de poco morirás, seguro será eso…

- Vaya veo que eres muy perspicaz… y si así fuera ¿Que pasaría?

- Hmm –exclamo Lust riendo maliciosamente- Todos los humanos sois iguales… no sé porque pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo.

- Entonces ¿no vas a hacer nada? ¿Te vas a quedar encerrada en ese frasco para siempre?, también te recuerdo que esos que mataron a tu padre, también una vez te mataron a ti también.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto incrédula Lust-

- Si, trata de recordar, según entiendo tu padre te pudo reconstruir con unos pequeños trozos que habían quedado de tu piedra filosofal con lo que tus recuerdos deberían permanecer allí.

El pequeño ser miro con desconfianza al humano, pero puso sus recuerdos a trabajar cerro su ojo y se concentro, comenzó a recordar varias cosas… Envy con sus transformaciones, Greed, Pride… Gluttony siempre a su lado llamándola… sus enemigos... los hermanos Elrich… el coronel Mustang… de golpe el ojo se abrió violentamente.

**- DOLORRRRRR DOLORRRR FUEGOO FUEGOOO** –gritaba mientras se retorcía violentamente dentro del frasco-

El humano veía como Lust había recordado como la había matado Mustang quemándola viva muchas veces hasta acabar con ella.

- ¡MALDITO, MALDITO SEA!, ¡¿Como se atrevió a hacerme eso?! –se destilaba ira de la mirada de Lust- Humano insolente nadie me hace daño y se sale con la suya, sea como sea obtendré mi venganza, ¡a como dé lugar!

- El coronel Mustang está desaparecido y nadie sabe donde esta.-replico Fritz-

- Me da igual buscare a esa cucaracha, le sacare de su escondite y le matare con mis propias manos –sus palabras estaban llenas de sadismo y maldad- pero no será una muerte rápida, claro que no, me implorara morir pero no morirá, alargare su agonía para verle sufrir… y hasta que no me vea bañada por su propia sangre no le dejare morir… y luego veré su cara de dolor mientras muere a mis pies como la basura que es.

Fritz miraba a Lust con una mirada de victoria había conseguido que ella quisiera vengarse, no de la forma que él había planeado, pero un comienzo era un comienzo... ahora tendría que alimentar mas ese odio, para conseguir su objetivo.

- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?, yo hare todo lo que me pidas... aunque como bien intuyes también quiero obtener algo a cambio... – dijo Fritz sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Lo sabia todos los humanos sois iguales, pero a mí me da igual, si quieres la inmortalidad yo te la puedo dar... pero solo cuando obtenga mi venganza, antes no, ahora bien necesito salir de aquí, necesito un cuerpo, mi primera orden será que me consigas un cuerpo vamos a la calle y la seleccionare.

- Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma Lust, pero te advierto que como no cumplas tu promesa tengo un as bajo la manga tu padre me dejo una fórmula para destruirte...-dijo desfiante el anciano.-

- Jajajajajaja –se rio burlonamente Lust- ¿¿¿tu advertirme a mi??? Bah... los pajaros disparándole a los cazadores... dudo que mi padre te haya dado cosa igual, si tratas de hacerme algo ten por seguro que no viviras para contarlo.

- Lo que digas Lust, solo recuerda lo que te acabo de decir… ahora empecemos que hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

La calle estaba muy concurrida, habían muchas personas en los días posteriores a la rebelión, había mucho que reconstruir, Lust vio a una mujer muy guapa con un niño en brazos, era esbelta de cabellos cobrizos, de buena figura, su rostro tenia rasgos muy delicados, a Lust le pareció una buena elección, mando a Fritz a que la siguiera.

Finalmente la mujer llego hasta la entrada de una casa, Fritz se acerco sigilosamente a la mujer por la espalda y le puso una pistola, le obligo a irse con él a un descampado y allí la amarro de pies y manos, la mujer rogo por su vida y la de su hijo, el bebe estaba en el piso y no paraba de llorar.

Fritz abrió el frasco donde se encontraba el homonculus, y lo acerco al cuerpo de la mujer, Lust se abalanzo sobre ella, la mujer se retorció gritando y gimiendo mientras su ser era devorado y consumido por Lust, sus extremidades se movían violentamente, deformándose era un espectáculo macabro, mientras tanto el niño seguía llorando en el suelo, Fritz cansado por el llanto, tomo su pistola le apunto y disparo sin dudarlo.

- Tsk –exclamo- maldita basura así te callaras –se acerco al niño le movió con el pie y vio que no se movía había muerto, acto seguido miro a Lust que se había incorporado con su nuevo cuerpo.

- Qué bien se siente, ese frasco me estaba matando -sonrío maliciosamente- ahora manos a la obra.

Varios días después Fritz había recabado toda la información posible sobre el Coronel Mustang, lo poco que se sabía es que había desparecido sin dejar rastro, nadie sabía nada de sobre su paradero, pago muchos sobornos, hasta llego a torturar y asesinar a un militar que trabajaba en el departamento de información, que Fritz creía que sabia donde estaba el coronel, Lust estaba realmente enfadada creía que el viejo era un inepto, deseo que Envy estuviera vivo, seguro el si hubiera obtenido resultados.

Agotando todos los medios de obtener información y viendo que no había manera de encontrar al capitán, Lust trazo un plan alternativo, la mejor forma para acabar con una cucaracha era traerle con un cebo, Fritz elaboro una detallada lista con los amigos y contactos de Mustarng.

Lo más fácil seria secuestrar a uno de sus subordinados, pero Fritz sabia que ellos no estaban en contacto con él, además les habían puesto vigilancia constante, Fritz le informo que la única fuente que no habían llegado a investigar eran los hermanos Elrich, Lust recordó que ellos muchas veces habían interferido en sus planes**, **por lo que la idea de crear una conmoción en el entorno de los hermanos podría dar pistas sobre Mustang, además así mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro, acabaría con los hermanos y lograría llegar al Coronel.

* * *

Que malo es el Fritz ese, aunque Lust no te os digo nada jajaja, siento la tardanza pero estoy releyendo todo el manga para corroborar algunos datos para no equivocarme, próximo capítulo en breves, dejar reviews :D gracias.

Winry1Elric muchas gracias por el review :D, me hace muy feliz saber que algunas personas les gusta mi fic :D mil gracias :D


	8. El encuentro

9. EL ENCUENTRO.

Winry se encontraba tomando un café esperando el próximo tren, el viaje a Xing seria más largo de lo que había pensado, había tenido que hacer diversos transbordos de trenes, para evitar en lo posible el desierto, también habían muchas personas movilizándose, oleadas de gente del exterior las noticias de los cambios favorables que se estaban efectuando en la nación habían tenido un efecto llamada sobre la gente más desfavorecida de otros países, también había gente que desconfiaba del nuevo gobierno y habían optado por salir del país, pero fuera como fuera su situación, eran familias enteras buscando un nuevo horizonte, una nueva vida, al igual que ella.

Tan absorta estaba meditando en su futuro cuando vio a un grupo de hombres golpeando a un vagabundo, el pobre estaba cubierto con harapos de la cabeza a los pies, y estaba tendido en el suelo, mientras recibía una lluvia de golpes y patadas, sin pensárselo dos veces decidida busco entre sus pertenencias su amada llave inglesa y fue con paso firme hacia ellos.

- ¡¡A ver si sois tan valientes con una chica!! –dijo la mecánica blandiendo la llave.

- Vaya.. vaya –comento uno de los hombres mirando a la chica de arriba abajo- si tenemos aquí a una heroína… venir muchachos nos divertiremos un rato con ella.

**- ¡NI SE OS OCURRA!** –grito con fuerza el vagabundo incorporándose lentamente- si le hacéis daño a la chica os mato.

- Vaya vaya ahora el otro se nos hace el valiente. –dijo despectivamente uno de los atacantes-

En una fracción de segundo, el lugar donde se encontraba el vagabundo fue rodeada por el fuego, los hombres se quedaron horrorizados, uno de ellos grito de asombro, el vagabundo al oír el grito tiro una ráfaga de fuego al lugar donde este había gritado pero sin acertar, los hombres entraron en pánico y salieron huyendo.

Winry se quedo anonada, pero si aquel vagabundo era un alquimista... pero como alguien como él podía ser un vagabundo..

- Muchas gracias –exclamo Winry-

- ¿Gracias?, gracias a usted señorita, por lo menos se nota que no soy invisible y que por lo menos alguien aun tiene el corazón suficiente para preocuparse por un extraño.-en la voz de aquel hombre se sentía la tristeza, se veía a leguas que había sufrido mucho.

- ¿Quiere que le acompañe a un medico señor?-pregunto la chica conmovida-

- No, no hace falta, ya estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes… -se lamentaba

- ¿Y si le invito a comer algo en recompensa por haberme defendido? –Winry deseaba conocer más sobre aquel hombre, sentía que de alguna forma su tono de voz le recordaba a alguien.-

- No, si al final me he encontrado con un ángel el día de hoy -El hombre sonrió burlonamente- si no me viera en esta situación nunca hubiera aceptado una invitación de una dama, pero hace días que no pruebo una comida decente.

El vagabundo se agacho y empezó a tocar el suelo como buscando algo, Winry vio que había un bastón cerca de aquí, lo recogió del suelo y alzo su mano para dárselo, pero el vagabundo seguía buscándolo igual, a Winry le pareció muy raro.

- Aquí está el bastón.

- Ohh que bien, pensé que lo había perdido –dijo alargando la mano, Winry lo deposito en su mano, el se incorporo- bueno, ¿ para donde vamos?

- Hace poco pase por un restaurante y el menú se veía bueno, sígame por favor.

El hombre empezó a pegar suaves golpecitos con el bastón, fue cuando Winry comprendió que el hombre estaba totalmente ciego, como un flash vino a su mente una cosa que la abuela le había comentado hace algún tiempo.

_¨Edward después de contarme todo lo sucedido con father y con Hoheimheim, me comento que el Coronel Mustang después de perder la vista había desparecido, maldita comadreja siempre saliéndose con la suya…¨_

De golpe Winry comprendió al momento que el hombre que estaba viendo podría ser el capitán Mustang, ella sabía que él era llamado el alquimista de fuego, y seria mucha casualidad que existiera otro alquimista ciego que manejara el fuego con él.

- ¿¿¿C.. capitán Mustang??? –exclamo Winry sorprendida-

- ¿¿¿¿Q.. quién.. eres???? –se detuvo el hombre en seco, con cara de asombro-

- Soy Winry Rockbell, la amiga de Edward Elrich.

El hombre se aparto violentamente y empezó a andar tan rápido como le permitía su ceguera, Winry le siguió y le fue hablando por la espalda.

- Esperee.. espere.. -le rogaba Winry en un intento de que el parara- no se vaya por favor, que no pienso decir nada, estoy viajando sola así que no tiene nada que temer.

- No.. No quiero hablar con nadie, déjeme en paz señorita.

- Si al final mi abuela tenía razón es usted un cabezota, no debería contarle esto… pero.. pero yo estoy como usted.

El hombre se detuvo en seco, y sin girarse a Winry le hablo con dureza.

- ¿¿Como yo?? -el tenia la cara roja de la ira- ¿Como puede compararse conmigo? ¿¿¿acaso esta ciega??? ¿¿Acaso lo ha perdido todo como yo?? No diga estupideces.

- Lo.. lo siento.. la comparación no fue acertada –se lamento Winry, tratando de enmendar el error - no me refería a eso.. me refiera a que estoy como usted… estoy huyendo de mi realidad.

- ¿Huyendo? –Roy se giro hacia la chica- ¿luego es que ha pasado algo grave?

- Grave.. no… personal sí, pero como usted tiene sus razones yo tengo las mías, ¿porque no viene a comer como habíamos quedado antes?

- No estoy de humor para un interrogatorio –respondió este malhumorado-

- Ni yo -respondió rápidamente Winry- no tengo la intensión de preguntarle nada de su pasado por lo que espero que usted no lo haga tampoco.

- Tsk. eres una chica dura de roer ¿no? Ahora entiendo porque Edward te temía –dijo esbozando una sonrisa irónica.- si es con esas condiciones creo que aceptare la comida pero con solo una condición.

- ¿Condición? –pregunto Winry intrigada.

- Si condición, que dejes de tratarme de usted y me llames Roy.

- … Si acepto eso, ¿vendrá a comer conmigo?

- Si claro.

- Está bien Roy, tenemos un trato, vayamos a comer algo que me estoy muriendo del hambre. –respondió alegremente ella.

Durante la comida obviaron cualquier tema del pasado, Winry le conto sobre lo agotador que se estaba haciendo el viaje, le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie a donde se dirigía, le conto sobre a Xing y el tío de Mei-chan.

- Vaya, debe ser muy emocionante, nunca había oído tal cosa.

- Si la verdad ya tengo ganas de verlo, pero bueno yo ya te he contado mucho sobre lo que voy a hacer, ¿y tú que harás Roy?

- ¿Qué hare? –Roy esbozo una sonrisa a medias en su rostro- Seguiré vagabundeando sin rumbo fijo, que más puedo hacer. –Respondió Roy con una de sus típicas risas burlonas.-

- ¡¡Pero arriba esos ánimos!! Que hay muchas cosas que hacer, no te puedes quedar como un vegetal de por vida!

- Es muy fácil decirlo cuando se está bien…-lamento él con el rosto cabizbajo.

Winry sin pensárselo dos veces le pego a Roy con un periódico que tenía cerca.

- ¿¿¿Oye pero se puede saber qué demonios te pasa??? ¿¿Es que acaso quedarte ciego te ha vuelto estúpido??, puedes andar, puedes hablar, tienes tus manos, tienes que salir adelante, tienes que aprender a vivir con ello, o a buscarle una solución, recuerda a Edward, que aun sin sus extremidades salió adelante.

- Ay ay…-exclamo el sobándose la cabeza- pero que solución, Tsk. la juventud es atrevida.. lo ves todo muy fácil Winry Rockbell.

- No es ver las cosas fáciles Roy Mustang – replico la mecánica golpeando la mesa- si tu idea es quedarte aquí lamentándote por tu suerte no te lo voy a permitir

- Esta chica esta chalada –comentaba Roy en voz baja, por lo que no vio venir el otro golpe con el periódico.

- ¡¡Oye!! ¡Ya para! que yo no soy Edward que aguanta tus golpes, podrás ser toda una señorita pero no te da derecho a pegarme, tengo mi dignidad ¡eh!

- Mmm eso me gusta más, por lo menos aun tienes tu orgullo –Replico Winry, y de golpe como si se le hubiera cruzado una idea loca por su mente le dice a Roy- mmmm Es mas lo acabo de decidir... tú te vienes conmigo.

- ¿¿¿Cómo??? .-exclamo Roy incrédulo- Pero para el carro.. como que me voy contigo, que me estas contando.

- Tan sencillo como lo oyes, recuerdo que Mei-chan me comento que su país la alquimia curativa estaba muy avanzada, no pienso quedarme aquí viendo como alguien que es amigo de Ed se pudre en vida. –Respondió Winry decidida.

- ¿Pero te oyes lo que dices? –Roy pensaba para si mismo que la cría había perdido la cabeza- Sabes que me quede ciego por el intercambio equivalente, ese tipo de cosas no se pueden arreglar con alquimia.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes si ni quiera lo has probado? –pregunta ella, dando en el clavo del asunto-

- … - Roy se quedo sin palabras.

- Además no tienes nada que temer –siguió insistiendo Winry- nadie sabe a dónde estoy ni a donde voy.. yo necesito dejar este país… necesito un lugar nuevo donde empezar... estoy igual que tu Roy, no tengo nada que perder pero si mucho que ganar.

Roy se sorprendió de sobremanera, sabía que Winry era una cría muy centrada, pero ignoraba que fuera tan madura y con las ideas tan claras, odio su debilidad odio el hecho de verse en ese estado por su estupidez y necedad, le parecía increíble que una persona como él tuviera aun algo que aprender de una joven tan fuerte como ella.

- ¿Pero sabes el inconveniente que te puedo ocasionar? –trato de razonar Roy con ella- No soy un compañero de viaje habitual, recuerda que soy invidente y que no tengo dinero.

- Lo sé, si no lo supiera no te hubiera dicho de venir conmigo –Respondió ella segura de sí misma- por los boletos y demás no te preocupes, aunque no lo creas tengo dinero ahorrado, siempre cuando trabajo procuro ahorrar para este tipo de situaciones.

Hasta ahorraba! El no daba crédito a lo que oía, muchas veces Roy después de recibir la paga se iba de bebidas con los amigos, o lo gastaba con las mujeres… la chica no paraba de sorprenderlo, medito sobre lo que la joven le estaba proponiendo, en cierta forma ella tenía razón, el no podía quedarse allí, tenía una oportunidad de oro, no perdería nada si aprovechaba aquella oportunidad, mas aun sabiendo que las nuevas técnicas del país de Xing eran increíbles, después de un largo silencio, el se dirigió nuevamente a Winry.

- Lo siento.. sé que me dijiste que no querías un interrogatorio, ¿pero Y Ed? – El estaba muy preocupado por ello, temía que si se fuera con la chica, luego el alquimista de acero le mataría, el sabia que aunque Ed se hiciera el valiente y ocultara sus sentimientos el sentía algo por Winry y no deseaba ganarse un problema con una persona tan preciada para el cómo Ed.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, al rato Winry comenzó a hablar sus palabras eran casi audibles, y aunque el coronel no lo viera de sus ojos habían comenzado a brotar lagrimas, la chica apretó fuertemente una servilleta que tenía en la mano.

- Ed está en Leto muy ocupado.. pero… no quiero hablar de él.. nunca más… olvidemos ese tema… -dijo ella dando por zanjado el tema- ¿Qué me dices, vienes conmigo? Así de paso me haces compañía que viajar sola no es lo mismo que acompañada.

Roy sopeso todo lo que la chica le había dicho y después de meditarlo, le respondió.

- Vale tu ganas iré contigo…

- Perfecto, -respondió alegremente Winry-

- Lo único es que no podre pagarte todo esto. –Roy en un acto de camuflar su rastro no había tocado una cuenta donde normalmente le depositaban su sueldo, no era mucho dinero pero no quería que nadie le pudiera ubicar.

- Bueno si hay una forma de pagarme. –replico Winry sonriendo, aunque aun tenia las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas-

- Pues como no sea con mi cuerpo no sé como pueda ser… no tengo nada. –dijo Roy poniendo su típica sonrisa tonta de playboy-

El periódico impacto nuevamente con la cabeza de Roy, la chica le atizo varias veces con el, y aunque él no lo viera la chica estaba más roja que un tomate.

- ¡¡¡¡Pervertido!!! Como me dices esas cosas, lo único que quiero a cambio es que nunca me preguntes nada de Ed, ni de mi partida.

- Ok ok... lo siento.. lo único que tengo es una duda. – pregunto Roy intrigado- claro si me la puedes contestar…

- ¿Duda?

- ¿Tu abuela sabe todo esto?

Winry bajo la mirada tristemente, lo que más le dolía era dejar a su abuela, no respondió nada pero Roy siguió hablando ante el mutismo de ella.

- Parece que no lo sabe, le recuerdo muy bien cuando fuimos a ver a los hermanos Elrich por primera vez, me habían enviado para reclutarlos para el ejercito, se dirigió a mi sin tener el más mínimo miedo, muchas personas cuando veían mi rango se amedrantaban y se paralizaban del miedo, se ve que es una mujer muy fuerte.

- Lo es… -Winry baja el rostro, había pensando mucho en Ed, pero no en su abuela, se sintio mal por ser otra vez tan egoísta.

- ¿Entonces ella sabe que te vas? –Roy estaba dando en la herida-

- …. No, no sabe nada… -respondió ella lacónicamente-

- No es justo para ella, no sé qué te ha pasado con Ed, pero tu abuela no tiene culpa de ello, por lo menos escríbele una carta comentándole que te encuentras bien y que te vas para que no se preocupe.

- Pero.. pero.. –Winry se sentía como una niña siendo regañada por una persona mayor-

- A donde fue toda esa seguridad de la señorita ¨puedocontodo¨. –exclamo Roy poniéndose las manos en la cintura y sacando pecho-

- Pero.. es que si mando una carta sabrán de donde la envió…

- Tsk. Tsk, como se nota que no me conoces –medio sonrió Roy- ante ti tienes a un estratega nato, tú no te preocupes, haz la carta y yo me encargare que llegue a su destino, sin que obtengan información de donde fue enviada.

Roy es uno de mis personajes preferidos, me encanta la fuerza que demuestra, aunque en este capítulo estaba en sus momentos más bajos.

Siento también lo largo del capítulo XD dentro de muy poco el otro :D dejar Reviews por favor, Gracias :D


	9. Contacto

10. CONTACTO

Ante la extraña situación Al y Ed habían elaborado una lista con los posibles sitios donde se podría encontrar Winry, los hermanos llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era separarse, Al decidió ir a Rush Valley que era la ciudad de los automails, también allí era donde Winry había estado trabajando durante una temporada, así que trazando un plan Al partió hacia Rush y Ed tomaría el siguiente tren a Leto que saldría en dos días..

Al estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de su hermano, aunque él no hubiera compartido sus dudas con Ed, Al sabía que Ed sentía algo por Winry… y no, no era el mismo tipo de cariño que Al sentía por Winry, para el ella era como una hermana, sintió mucha impotencia no poder ser de mayor ayuda a su hermano, le hubiera gustado quedarse a su lado, pero era la opción más correcta, además así había mas posibilidades de encontrarla.

Ed estaba desconcertado y preocupado sobre lo extraño de la situación, Winry era muy cabezota él lo sabía de sobra, pero tanto como para ir a buscarle sin motivo aparente era muy extraño… Ed estaba en su habitación acabando de preparar la maleta para partir a Leto en busca de Winry, El confiaba que todo se tratara de un malentendido, que simplemente se hubieran cruzado en el camino, ella seguramente estaría en Leto… se lo repetía una y otra vez.. _¨ella tiene que estar en Leto¨, _porque como no fuera así, Ed no sabría que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Con la cabeza hecha un lio, salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, y desde lo alto de las escaleras vio como la abuela recibía un sobre de un desconocido, le pareció un tanto extraño normalmente el correo lo traía el cartero, se quedo observando detenidamente a la abuela, la cual cerró la puerta se giro y abrió la carta para leer su contenido, y sin motivo aparente la expresión de la anciana cambio radicalmente, su rostro se puso pálido, las manos le temblaban y en su boca se dibujo una expresión de angustia.

- Oeee oeee abuela.. que pasa… ¿¿no será la carta de cobro de la peluquería?? –le dijo él para animarla- .… claro como estarás pensando que cada vez estas más vieja y bajita, te gastaras una pasta en los salones de belleza.

Ed se tapo la cabeza con las manos esperando que la anciana le atizara con algo, pero al ver que nada sucedía retiro las manos y bajo rápidamente la escalera hasta ponerse frente a ella, le miro a la cara pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, y sin motivo aparente lágrimas surcan el rostro de la anciana.

- ¡¿Oye que pasa?! ¿Abuela que pasa? ¡Respóndeme! – la abuela era una mujer muy fuerte y Ed rara vez había visto llorar por lo cual su preocupación fue mayor.-

Ella sigue inmóvil sin responderle nada, sin desviar la mirada del trozo de papel, repentinamente alza las manos y le da el sobre a Ed, y sin decir una palabra más deja a Ed solo y se va, el sorprendido toma el papel y lee, en el instante comprendió la actitud de la anciana, era la letra de Winry, ávidamente leyó la escueta carta.

_Estimada abuela:_

_Esta es una de las cartas más difíciles que he escrito en mi vida… siento mucho tener que decirte esto de esta manera… pero he tomado una decisión drástica en mi vida, he decidido marcharme muy lejos… a otro lugar, ignoro el tiempo que durare o si volveré algún día, lamento todas las molestias que esto te pueda llevar, espero que sepas comprender y respetar mi decisión, recibirás más noticias mías para informarte de mi situación._

_Te quiere tu nieta._

_P.D.: No tratéis de buscarme será en vano._

_Winry._

Ed se quedo de piedra ante la carta, su mente trata de asimilar la información rápidamente, todas las posibles variantes de esta situación… pensó hasta que la carta podía ser una falsificación, que algún desalmado quisiera hacerle pasar un mal trago a la abuela, pero era una variante que no tenía mucha lógica, la abuela no tenía ningún enemigo que le quiera hacer eso, además la letra era igual a la de Winry… vuelve a leer la nota, una y otra vez, pero no cabía duda era la letra de ella, Ed había convivido muchos años con ella, sabia de sobra que su letra era muy característica, muchas veces le reñía diciendo que tenia letra de chico, porque no ponía tantos decorativos en su escritura como las demás niñas.

Ed toma la carta y sale fuera a la parte trasera de la casa donde solía sentarse a ver el atardecer con Winry, se sienta pesadamente sobre el césped, toma la nota vuelve y la lee, por más que trata su mente no asimila que ella se haya marchado, y sin decir a donde ni el motivo de su marcha, siente que cada palabra le clava un puñal en su corazón, se siente destrozado, pero que había impulsado a Winry a marcharse así… Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Edward? –Era la abuela, tenia puesto un chal de lana sobre los hombros- entra en casa ya es de noche y hace frio, además tenemos que hablar…

Ed ni se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, ya había oscurecido, pero no quería moverse de allí, su mente se había planteado todos los posibles y factibles.. Pero todas las respuestas y conclusiones eran las mismas... _**nada.**_

- Edward…-suplico la anciana- quedándote aquí afuera no vas a conseguir nada, por favor entra.

- No quiero –respondió el secamente, no paraba de mirar el cielo, como si buscara una respuesta en el.-

- No seas un crio, no hagas esto más difícil para mí.. por favor.

La abuela tenía razón, el no era el único que sufría con la partida de Winry, se incorporo lentamente le dolía la pierna de estar tanto tiempo sentado, y entro a casa con la abuela, esta le hizo ir a la cocina donde le había preparado un té caliente.

- Edward.. ¿Tú sabes porque se ha marchado mi nieta? –pregunto ella con un hilo de voz, se la veía muy afectada por la marcha de Winry.

- No.. no lo sé.. –respondió el apretando fuertemente la taza de té, su mirada se perdía en el liquido caliente- he estado pensando… analizado… sopesando cada variante.. meditando sobre su marcha y no.. no lo entiendo. –en su voz se palpaba la melancolía y frustración.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en el ambiente, la abuela guardaba la esperanza que el supiera algo que la ayudara a comprender, los dos estaban sentados con la mirada perdida, finalmente Ed se decidió a hablar.

- Abuela por favor cuéntame como fue que Winry decidió irse a Leto, tal vez en eso tengamos la respuesta. – él quería recopilar la mayor información posible-

- Mmm Pues Winry estaba muy disgustada contigo –respondió la anciana tristemente- después de la muerte de tu padre, esperábamos que volvieras pronto a casa, pero solo recibíamos llamadas tuyas informándome sobre los progresos de Al, Winry deseaba hablar contigo, pero tú no querías hablar con ella, ignoro el motivo.. -La abuela dio un largo sorbo al te y prosiguió hablando- Confiábamos que apenas Al se recuperara volveríais a casa, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que te ibas a Leto.

La anciana se incorporo de la silla, se acerco a la estufa y sirvió otro poco mas de Te, se acerco nuevamente a la silla y se sentó prosiguió hablando.

- Nosotras comprendimos que era por cumplir con la última voluntad de tu padre… pero pasaba el tiempo y no volvías, -los recuerdos hacían mella en la voz de la anciana- Winry se desespero porque quería hablarte... pero claro tampoco en ese entonces quisiste hablar con ella, yo trate de mediar para tranquilizarla, hasta que un día se canso de esperar decidió ir a verte, no me dijo ni el motivo ni la razón.

- Mmmmm – Ed no respondía tenia la mirada perdida, es como si un ratón se le hubiera comido la lengua solo hacia ruidos de aceptación.

- ¿Porque no querías hablar con ella Edward? –pregunto la anciana ante el silencio de el-.

- Esto.. –el miro hacia un lado y bajo ligeramente la cabeza – no me lo preguntes abuela por favor.

- ¡¡¿Pero como no te lo voy a preguntar?!!! ¡Si me nieta a desaparecido y no se a donde ha ido, ni el porqué!… -las palabras se atropellaban en su boca, y como si viera la luz al final del túnel- a no ser… a no ser … que tu tengas la culpa de su desaparición.. –la mirada se clavo ferozmente en Ed.

- ¡¡¡¡Como puedes decir eso!!!! Si no se qué ha pasado, como me puedes culpar! –le increpo Ed.

- ¡Entonces dímelo! –le urgió ella con un tono amenazante- ¡dime porque no querías hablar con ella!

- Yo.. yo.. es que.. –titubeo el tratando de encontrar las palabras- no quería hablar con ella por teléfono… quería hablar con ella personalmente..

El rostro de la anciana se transformo en ira, y le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

- ¡Eres un estúpido Edward!.. no… no puede ser que esa fuera solo la excusa.

- ¡¡¡Es cierto!!! Quería verla... quería... quería… **MALDITA SEA **– Ed de un golpe rompió la mesa, estaba al límite no podía más.

La abuela le miro con reticencia ella creía que el si tenía que ver con la desaparición de su nieta, tal vez de manera indirecta, Edward podía ser un genio en la alquimia, pero en otras cosas era simplemente estúpido… lo único bueno de todo esto, es que por lo menos tenia la carta... Winry estaba bien, la abuela rogo que su nieta estuviera en buenos pasos, y que todo lo que hubiera enseñado le fuera de ayuda donde estuviese, Pinako recordó que ella misma en su juventud había sido muy impulsiva y también se había marchado de casa a una edad muy temprana, por lo que decidió respetar la decisión de su nieta, confiaba en el criterio de su nieta al fin y al cabo era sangre de su sangre.

Ed no estaba por la labor de quedarse sin hacer nada, rápidamente llamo a Liza para pedirle ayuda sobre donde podría buscar información, esta le dijo que ella misma se encargaría de investigar en la central, que pondría los medios necesarios para ayudar a Ed, el se ofreció a ir a la central a ayudarla pero esta se negó, Ed le serviría mas de ayuda allí por si se recibían más noticias de Winry.

Pero ante la frustración de Ed, empiezan a pasar los días.. las semanas, el goteo de cartas era muy pequeño, la abuela recibía cartas muy breves y cortas de Winry, también muchas de esas cartas estaban repetidas… lo cual extrañaba mucho Ed, aunque siempre llegaban con el mismo modus operandi, un extraño al que alguien a su vez no conocía le había dado la carta, este le pagaba una cantidad importante de dinero por llevarla, y para asegurarse que la carta llegaba a su destino final, dentro de las cartas había dinero cosa que el que hacía de mensajero ignoraba, la abuela simplemente abría las cartas y daba el dinero al extraño

Ed trato sin resultados preguntar sobre la procedencia de las cartas, pero era una locura, algunos mensajeros venían de la frontera de Creta, otros del país Aerugo, hasta hubo un mensajero de Central, este puzzle traía de cabeza a Ed, no podía creer que Winry se tomara tantas molestias para ocultar su paradero.

Las cartas también en si eran otro enigma, cortas sin ningún tipo de información que pudiera darle un dato de su posición, no hablaba de nada, ni de las personas con las que estaba, ni del clima.. Nada ni una pista.…

_Querida abuela:_

_Te escribo para informarte que me encuentro bien, espero que tu también, te quiero. _

_Winry._

_Abuelita._

_Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, estoy bien no te preocupes por mí, cuídate mucho, estoy muy contenta con este viaje, estoy conociendo muchas cosas nuevas._

_Winry_

_Estimada abuelita._

_Hoy me he acordado de ti, he visto una mujer de aspecto muy parecido al tuyo, me trajo muchos recuerdos, me siento muy mal por hacerte sufrir de esta manera, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy tranquila y contenta, se que dentro de poco será el festival de la cosecha espero que te diviertas mucho, te quiero._

_Winry_

Los días pasan rápidos como el viento, ya han pasado tres meses desde la partida de Winry, Ed ve con impotencia como el tiempo pasa sin obtener mayores progresos, llama constantemente a Liza en la central, pero ni ella había obtenido mayor información, y Al tampoco era la excepción estaba moviendo cielo y tierra en Rush Valley pero nadie sabía nada de ella… era como si la tierra simplemente se la hubiera tragado… si no fuera por las cartas que demostraban que estaba bien… estarían sumidos en la incertidumbre, hasta que una fría tarde de invierno sonó el teléfono en casa de la abuela,

- ¿Mochi Mochi? –contesto la abuela-

- Abuela? -al otro lado de la línea se escucho la voz inconfundible de Winry-

- Winryyyy Dios mío ¿¿¿donde estas??? ¿¿Estas bien?? –la anciana apretaba fuertemente el teléfono y lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

- Si si estoy bien –dijo Winry tranquilizando a la anciana- no te preocupes por mi ¿vale? ¿Estas bien?

- Yo estoy bien…-respondió tratando de contener las lagrimas- pero dime donde estas estoy muy preocupada por ti. - Un silencio se hizo en la conversación- Holaa?? Winry me escuchas???

- Si… si.. –respondió ella suavemente, se notaba que le constaba responder- ….Lo siento mucho abuelita…. Pero… por favor no me preguntes nada… necesito.. necesito tiempo para mi, tiempo para reflexionar.. por favor no te preocupes estoy en buenas manos.

- ¿Y porque no me puedes decir donde estas? –le urgió la anciana-

- No, -respondió Winry secamente- lo siento, si os lo digo podréis venir a buscarme… y de verdad necesito tiempo… además abuelita estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas de mecánica, estoy muy contenta por ello, cuando vuelva veras mis progresos.

- ¿Cosas nuevas de mecánica? ¿Qué me las mostraras cuando vuelvas? Mi niña no sabes cuánto me tranquilizan tus palabras,- las palabras salían a tropel por la boca de la anciana- bueno y si estás bien y estas aprendiendo creo que no te podre decir nada mas… lo único es que no pierdas el contacto conmigo… llámame más seguido y por amor a Dios criatura ¿¿¿no sabes escribir más??? Me estabas matando con esas cartas tan cortas.-al otro lado de la línea se escucho una risita de Winry, la anciana suspiro aliviada-

- Lo siento abuelita... lo siento… pero no te preocupes, te prometo que ahora te llamare más seguido.

Ed estaba de los nervios, estaba cerca de la abuela pidiéndole el teléfono constantemente, pero esta se negaba, hasta que finalmente la abuela se lo dijo a ella.

- Winry… tengo aquí al enano que esta como loco por hablar contigo.

- …. Abuela por favor… no quiero hablar con Ed. –se negó rotundamente Winry

- Pero Winry- insistió la abuela- Ed está muy preocupado por ti, por lo menos habla con él.

- No. Si oigo su voz colgare el teléfono. –contesto tajante ella.-

- Winry… -tercio la abuela-

- ¡¡Que pasa!! Pásamela tengo que hablar con ella –chillaba Ed-

La abuela se retiro el teléfono del oído, y tapando el auricular trato de tranquilizar al encolerizado Ed.

- Shhh Ed.. que ella no quiere hablar contigo, por favor no hagas de esto un show.

**- COMO QUE NO QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO**. –grito el apretando fuertemente los puños, mientras una venita de ira se dibujaba por su frente-

- No, no quiere así que por favor déjame acabar de hablar con ella.

Ed desesperado sin pensárselo dos veces le quita el teléfono a la abuela.

- ¿¿Winry?? Oee Winry ¿¿me escuchas??? ¡Maldita sea contéstame!, ¿¿hola??? ¿Holaa? –Ed escucho como ella cortaba la comunicación-

- ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! ¿PERO PORQUE NO QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO? ¡¡ES UNA RENCOROSA!! COMO YO ANTES NO HABLABA CON ELLA, AHORA NO QUIERE NI HABLARME!.

La abuela haciendo honor a su temperamento le dio de palos con una escoba que tenía cerca.

- ¡CALLATE! ¡TE DIJE QUE ELLA NO QUERIA HABLAR CONTIGO!. –Ed yacía en el suelo en un charquito de sangre, la abuela sostenía la escoba rota en la mano- Maldito enano solo piensas en ti, que ella no quiere hablarte, respeta su decisión, cuando tu no quisiste hablar con ella, ella no te forzó para hablarte, así que para ya de una vez y cálmate que ya no eres un crio.

Ed se incorporo pesadamente sobándose el brazo, la abuela prosiguió hablando con voz seria.

- Además recoge lo que has sembrado, ignoro qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos, pero muchas veces ella te busco y tú no le hiciste caso.

Ed se quedo allí parado sin palabras, dejo caer sus brazos sin fuerza, su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo… sus pensamientos volaban… Winry ahora le odiaba, y él había sido el culpable de todo, ahora ella le pagaba con desprecio… con la misma moneda que él le había pagado… pero ella le había prometido que lo esperaría… ¡se lo había prometido!, ella le había engañado... dentro de Ed se estaba creando una nueva sensación, que no era nada placentera y dolía… dolía mucho, maldiciendo se fue a su habitación.

Se paso los días estudiando sobre toda la situación, porque ella se había ido así, dejándolo todo atrás y incumpliendo su promesa, además según la abuela estaba estudiando algo de mecánica, había preferido la mecánica a estar con él… y las palabras de su padre se clavaron en su alma como dagas.

_¨Sé que nunca he sido un padre para vosotros pero quiero daros mi último y único consejo, no os dejéis llevar por la alquimia, el ansia de poder y conocimiento os pueden llevar por el mal camino, tomar mi ejemplo…¨_

El ansia de conocimiento… Winry había dejado a Ed por la ambición de saber más de mecánica… fue su conclusión final… la había perdido… había descuidado mucho a Winry apartándola de él, al final no era culpa de la chica… era de él, Ed desesperado entiende que el está fuera de la vida de Winry, y que él no puede quedarse mas en esa casa, todo le recuerda a ella… además sin que la abuela se diera cuenta el se metía en la habitación de Winry, y es como si estuviera un poco más cerca de ella… además olía tan bien, a Ed siempre le había gustado como olía Winry… pero ahora todas esas cosas le estaban enloqueciendo, le dolía mucho estar allí, así toma la difícil decisión que como ya no puede hacer nada mas en esa casa, decide irse a un sitio donde seguro será bien recibido… Leto… allí podría ocupar su mente ayudando a la gente en la reconstrucción, mientras que a Winry se le pasaba la rabia… lo único es que estaría Rose, pero a Ed le daba igual le dejaría las cosas muy claras a la chica. Y sobre las noticias de Winry el se encargaría de hablar con la abuela para que ella le informara de su estado.

U_U Jo como se he liado la cosa, cada cual cree una cosa diferente angelitos jajajaja, el proximo capitulo ya lo tengo listo, solo falta retocar y subir, espero que os haya gustado :), dejar Reviews por favor :D

Gracias por el Review Majo, si la verdad son una pareja un tanto dispareja xD, pero bueno a ver que pasa mas adelante :)


	10. Nuevos Horizontes

11. NUEVOS HORIZONTES

Winry estaba exhausta del viaje por el desierto, aquello le había superado, nunca antes había pasado por una experiencia igual, sentirse perdida en medio de la nada, era un nuevo panorama para ella, de no ser porque iban con un guía, estaría completamente perdida y solo pensar en esa posibilidad de perderse en aquel infierno le hacía poner los pelos de punta, la travesía por el desierto duro 20 días, aunque había otra forma alternativa de viaje por mar, pero ella no quería perder más tiempo, además Roy le había dicho que si querían pasar desapercibidos lo mejor era ir por una ruta no muy transitada, Winry estaba muy sorprendida, Roy no le había mentido cuando le dijo que él era un estratega nato, y que aunque estuviera invidente él se había encargado de dirigir todo el viaje, desde la ruta a seguir, tácticas a seguir para evitar testigos, hasta había conseguido un guía por mucho menos dinero del que le habían pedido a ella en un principio.

También para fundirse mas en el ambiente él había comprado ropas del lugar, Winry se sentía un poco incomoda con tanta ropa encima, siempre le había gustado ir con poca ropa, ya que era mas cómodo e iba más fresca, pero ahora con el calor, las togas largas y encima una capa que les cubría la cabeza y parte del rostro, la mecánica se estaba friendo viva… pero acataría lo que él le dijera si con todo ello lograba despistar a Ed, aunque muchas veces se pregunto si era realmente necesario tomarse tantas molestias para ocultar su paradero.

Las cartas eran también otra historia, Roy le hacía escribir varias cartas cortas a Winry en donde esta le contaba cosas mínimas a su abuela, después que ella las elabora el las leía, eso si al principio Winry estaba muy enfadada porque no entendía el porqué el tenia que leer sus cosas personales, pero Roy le demostró que en una de esas cartas Winry inconscientemente le comentaba a la abuela que la ropa le era muy incómoda, que las togas el hacían tropezar, increíblemente Roy le hizo ver que por las características de la ropa, se podría llegar a la conclusión de que se encontraban en la frontera cerca del desierto, muy a regañadientes acepto que el leyera su correspondencia, Winry hacia 5 cartas iguales, de las cuales Roy se las daba a varias personas, diciéndoles que en su destino les pagarían más dinero, lo que ignoraban los mensajeros es que dentro de los sobres había dinero así la abuela no tendría que pagar por cada carta recibida, Roy decía que con todo esto habría mas posibilidades de que por lo menos alguna de las cartas llegara a su destino.

También Winry pidió llamar a su abuela, pero Roy se negó, le recomendó que lo mejor sería que ella le llamara cuando estuvieran en Xing, puesto que así no podrían escuchar algún sonido característico del lugar, que pudieran con ello identificar donde estaba ella, además así una vez en el destino Winry no podría arrepentirse y volver.

- Tsk... –exclamo Winry, habían hecho una parada para descansar - si llego a saber que al pedirte que vinieras conmigo, me iba a convertir en tu secuestrada me lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Roy – dijo ella haciendo mofletes como si fuera una cría.-

- Ya pero gracias a mi, el viaje va perfecto, -respondió el sonriendo orgullosamente- tenemos la seguridad que nadie sabe a dónde vamos, ni como nos llamamos… además recuerda que no me llames por mi nombre, te he dicho mil veces que me llames Thomas, y te recuerdo que tú te llamas Angie.-dijo mientras le jalaba un cachete.

- ¡¡Oyeee que no me trates como una cría!! Odio que me trates así, ¡que ya soy una mujer hecha y derecha!,- exclamo ella quitando bruscamente la mano de Roy de su rostro.

- Hai hai, lo que diga la señorita. –respondió el mostrándole una sonrisa tonta de las suyas.

- …Thomas... –replico ella sonrojándose, le costaba llamarle por otro nombre- ¿cuanto tiempo crees que nos falta para llegar a Rhuania? estoy agotada, nunca pensé que este viaje fuera tan duro…

- Según los lugareños aun nos queda camino, hace 30 días salimos de Villalba y aun nos quedan 3 ciudades más por recorrer hasta llegar a Rhuania.

- ¿¿¿¿¿3 ciudades?????? –protesto ella- ¡¡Pero no vamos a llegar en la vida!!

- Claro es que si la señorita Angie hubiera tomado bien sus clases de geografía sabría estas cosas,-exclamo este mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza-

- ¡¡¡QUE NO ME TRATES CON UNA CRIA!!! –Winry se saco de la toga la llave inglesa y lanzo el golpe contra Roy, este al oír el ruido la esquivo rápidamente.

- Jeje, que ya te conozco señorita explosiva –dijo este sonriendo irónicamente,- ya sé como librarme de tu fatídica llave... aunque la verdad no entiendo como te las arreglas para llevarla siempre encima…

Winry se rio irónicamente, se podría decir que hasta se veían angelitos volando alrededor de su cabeza, lo próximo que sintió Roy fue un puntapié en la pierna.

- Ayyy, ¿¿¿Pero... pero que he hecho???? –dijo mientras se sobaba la pantorrilla-

- …. Ya que sabes cómo esquivar mi llave, ¿tendré que buscar otra forma no?

- … Pobre Ed esta mujer es un demonio, ahora entiendo porque sufría tanto cuanto tenía que ir a verte para que le vieras su automa… -no pudo acabar la frase cuando recibió otro puntapié.-

Winry se giro aun con la mano sobándose la cara, aunque Roy no la viera esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, Roy era muy buen hombre, antes tenía otra imagen de él, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era un hombre muy centrado, orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo, ella a su lado se sentía segura y protegida, se lamento mucho el hecho que se viera en ese estado, y se prometido que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarle, gracias a el, el viaje era un éxito, aparte que se estaba divirtiendo.

También ahora admiraba mucho más a la pequeña Mei-chan, haber hecho un viaje tan osado y atreves de ese desierto tan traicionero era algo digno de alabar, también Xing la tenia encantada era un contraste increíble parecía estar en otro mundo, su primer contacto con Xing fue el primer pueblo al que habían llegado después de su paso por el desierto, eran personas magnificas muy abiertas al viajero, Winry se sorprendió de sobremanera de ver como vivían aquellas personas en mitad de la nada, en donde el agua era un bien tan preciado, y ella acostumbrada a vivir con todas las comodidades, solo el hecho de plantearse vivir en aquellas condiciones era imposible para ella, pero allí estaba esa gente viviendo felices, también tenían una imagen diferente de la familia, todo era muy espiritual.

La alquimia la trataban como un don divino, y el que practicaba la alquimia era tratado como un ser espiritual, algunos hombres se entregaban tanto a la alquimia que se hacían célibes, para según ellos canalizar toda su energía a su Dios Heon, Winry y Roy hicieron una parada en un templo cercano, Ella le describía todo lo que veía a Roy se había convertido en sus ojos, aquel templo estaba rodeado de figuras religiosas y círculos de transmutación, también en ese templo habían dos tipos de alquimistas, los Shumei que eran los alquimistas que tenían una familia y por otro lado estaban los Shumai que eran los que se entregan completamente a su Dios y a la alquimia en una vida de celibato.

Como la alquimia me haga volverme célibe me suicido –comento Roy en voz alta-

- Shhh... cállate... –dijo ella pisándole fuertemente un pie- no seas imprudente Thomas... –Winry se habia puesto de todos los colores, la gente los miraba curiosamente mientras murmurabam la actitud de Roy.

El viaje sigue según lo previsto, salvando un pequeño incidente donde un hombre se había empecinado en comprar a Winry como concubina, la había visto comprando dos caballos y le ofreció mucho dinero a Roy pensando que él era su dueño, este con su habilidad innata para manipular la gente supo lidiar la situación, Winry cuando se entero de todo aquello se enfureció mucho, pero ya el hombre se había marchado, en muchas cosas Xing estaba por detrás de Amestris, cosa que Winry lamentaba mucho, le daba mucha pena ver como la mujer dependiendo la ciudad tenía menos libertad.

Siento lo corto del capitulo pero ya mismo subo el otro . Bueno ya le queda menos de viaje a los dos ., Dejar Reviews plz :D


	11. Puertas Cerradas

12. PUERTAS CERRADAS...

Finalmente llegaron a Rhuania, era una pueblito pequeñito a la ladera una montaña, allí los lugareños les indicaron que la casa de Maldin se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña, Winry maldice su mala suerte, aun su viaje no había acabado… una hora después llegan a la cima de la montaña, apean sus caballos en la entrada y los atan a una de las vergas de la entrada, era una casa monumental, un tanto lúgubre, pero que demostraba que la persona que le había diseñado tenía un estilo de construcción un tanto peculiar y extraño…

Winry trago saliva... era el momento y el lugar después de monumental viaje, tendría que hablar con el tio de Mei-chan y esperaba que este no le rechazara… ya habia visto muy bien como algunos hombres trataban a las mujeres en Xing y temió que su tio fuera uno de ellos, llamaron al timbre y les abre la puerta un hombrecito muy mayor y bajito, la cara la tenia muy agurrada, parecia una uva pasa pensó Winry, ellos amablemente le piden hablar con Maldin, como el hombre no les contestaba, Winry le dijo que iban de parte de Mei-chan, el hombre sin decirles palabra les cerro la puerta en la cara.

- ¡¡¡OIGAAAAA COMO NOS DEJA ASI!!! –Winry se puso a dar golpes a la puerta. No había llegado tan lejos para que ahora un anciano le cerrara la puerta en sus narices.

- Cálmate Angie… -trato de calmarla Roy - por favor... esperemos un poco...

- ¿¿PERO ESPERAR?? ¿¿ESPERAR A QUE??

De golpe se abrió la puerta y frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte, su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo, tenía el pelo largo lacio de color negro, sus ojos eran negros, pero de un negro intenso y profundo, tenía la nariz afilada y su boca guardaba buena relación con el resto del cuerpo, estaba vestido con una túnica negra que tenia bordeados símbolos dorados, iban a juego con un pendiente que colgaba de su oreja izquierda, se podría decir que era un hombre atractivo pensó ella, aunque también su presencia imponía respeto, rápidamente ella se compuso no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en otra cosa que hablar con Maldin, el hombre seguía impasible en la puerta.

- Buenas tardes… -tartamudeo ella insegura- estamos buscando al señor Maldin, vengo de parte de su sobrina Mei-chan, si fuera usted tan amable de llamarme por favor...

El hombre seguía impávido en la puerta y no le quitaba la mirada a Winry, ante el silencio tercio Roy.

- Por favor, hemos hecho un viaje desde tierras muy lejanas solo para verle, entiendo que no es muy normal que desconocidos vengan pidiendo hablar con su jefe, pero tenemos forma de demostrar que estamos diciendo la verdad.

El hombre arqueo la ceja izquierda, miraba a la extraña pareja de manera extraña, finalmente hablo.

- Demostradme que decís la verdad y tal vez os lleve ante mi jefe –dijo sin ningún tipo de acento, su voz era clara y suave-

- ¿¿Y porque deberíamos mostrarle algo a usted?? –rugió ella- cuando veamos a Maldin se lo mostraremos solo a él.

- ¿Mostrar? –pregunto sorprendido el hombre- no veo en que la pueda afectar que me muestre ¨eso¨, a no ser que solo sea una estratagema para liar a Maldin muchas mujeres vienen ofreciéndose a este lugar.

- ¡¡¡COMO SE ATREVE!!! – era lo mínimo que podía ella aceptar, no aceptaría que nadie le tratara como una cualquiera, alzo su mano para pegarle una cachetada a aquel hombre, pero Roy la detuvo.

- Tranquilízate…. –le urgió- no hace falta ponerse así Angie... por favor –Roy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al detener la ira de Winry, se giro al hombre y le hablo con dureza- Tenía entendido que la gente de este país se caracterizaba por sus buenas maneras, y pensé que una persona de tan alta alcurnia como el señor Maldin seria alguien más inteligente, no está bien visto recibir a visitas tan importantes como nosotros de esta manera, así que le pido nuevamente que recapacite y nos deje hablar con él, no creo que para su imagen pública esto sea bueno.

El hombre le sorprendió la forma de hablar del extranjero, esbozo una sonrisa sin reír, de alguna manera Roy había logrado algo, el hombre se giro y se alejo caminando dejando la puerta abierta,

Winry miro a Roy contrariada, Roy sin pensárselo dos veces entro en la casa y Winry le siguió, por dentro la casa aun era mas excéntrica, habían diversos cuadros colgados de la pared, estatuas por doquier, en el centro unas escaleras monumentales que se dividían en dos en la parte superior, siguieron al hombre hasta una sala de estar gigante, habían plantas por todas partes, en el centro había una mesa grande de soporte metálico y superficie de cristal, el hombre les invito a sentarse con un gesto, a un sofá de piel de color blanco, después que se sentaron el hombre comenzó a hablar.

- Antes de seguir adelante, quiero que me muestre eso que comentaba antes.

- P... pero... –Winry apretaba su mochila, allí estaba el amuleto, Roy poso sus manos sobre la chica y le susurro-

- Hazlo... no te preocupes yo estoy aquí...

Winry saco delicadamente el amuleto lo desenvolvió y se lo mostro al hombre, este se acerco lo tomo en sus manos y dijo finalmente.

- Es verdad… recuerdo el día que le di este amuleto a mi querida sobrina...-se lamento Maldin tristemente-

- ¿¿T… tuu… eres Maldin?? –pregunto Winry contrariada, se imaginaba que Maldin sería un anciano, pero si se veía que no llegaba a los 30, Maldin miro directamente a los ojos a Winry y le dijo.

- En tu país te habrán enseñado que es de mala educación mirar a la gente con la boca abierta, -esbozo una sonrisa que dejo a Winry sin aliento- así que por favor cuéntame bien como obtuviste este objeto.

Winry reacciono rápidamente, no tenía tiempo que perder tenía que zanjar el tema y contarle todo sobre lo de Mei-chan y pedirle que la enseñara, las palabras salían rápidamente de su boca, le conto todo lo sucedido a Maldin sobre Mei-chan.

- Vaya...así que finalmente mi sobrina no pudo obtener la vida eterna… es una lástima mi hermano dependía de ello para ser el rey de esta nación… -seriamente miro a Winry- ¿Y tú has venido solo a traerme esto? Es un viaje muy largo y azaroso solo para contarme esto…

- La… la verdad es que Mei-chan también me comento que usted usaba una técnica, que implicaba la mecánica y la alquimia, y a mí me gustaría verlo…

- ¿Verlo? –Maldin alzaba la ceja nuevamente de asombro- ¿y qué te hace creer a ti, que yo le mostrare eso a una mujer que apenas conozco?

- Mmm si me permite su excelencia –tercio Roy- aunque usted no lo crea esta jovencita es una mecánica experta, en nuestro país tiene fama a nivel nacional, se que su edad está en su contra, pero sus amplios conocimientos cubren esta falta –Winry le dedico a Roy una de sus miradas asesinas.

- ¿¿Mecánica?? Vaya… pues la gente de Amestris si que es rara… venir conmigo que quiero ver si es cierto eso que dicen.

Maldin se incorporo rápidamente, los dos le siguieron hasta el final de un pasillo, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, era un laboratorio gigante, habían piezas mecánicas por doquier, a Winry los ojos se le pusieron como estrellas, sin pensárselo dos veces fue corriendo de un lado al otro, mirando y tocando las piezas metálicas, Maldin se quedo asombrado al escuchar a la chica hacer comentarios sobre la maquinaria, comentarios que solo alguien puesto en la materia sabría, pero la chica no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, Maldin esbozo una sonrisa, finalmente Roy rompió el hielo.

- ¿Creo que con la actitud de mi compañera queda más que claro que la chica sabe no? –dijo el sonriendo socarronamente-

- Mmm veo que es un hombre muy perspicaz, la verdad quien no ame la mecánica o entienda sobre el tema, no reaccionaria de esa manera, ¿es una chica muy extraña no?

- Si lo es, pero como le decía antes, su poca edad la contrarresta con su experiencia, que me dice, ¿no tiene curiosidad por saber lo que ella sabe?, ¿conocer un poco de nuestra tecnología y a su vez compartirla con ella?

Maldin medito sobre las palabras que le había dicho Thomas, la verdad siempre había sentido curiosidad por la tecnología de Amestris y ahora tener un poco de esa tecnología a su alcance era algo muy tentador.

- ¿Entonces qué me dice? –le pregunto Roy decididamente-

- Mmmm, si lo hago me dirán sus verdaderos nombres ¿¨Thomas¨?

- ¿Cómo? –Roy trato de mostrar asombro-

- Hmm –Maldin dibujo una sonrisa irónica en su rostro- ¿en serio os creéis que soy tan estúpido? Dos personas que viajan desde tan lejos, y que vienen disfrazados con ropas del lugar, ¿porque venís disfrazados?

En el rostro de Roy se dibujo su sorpresa, aquel hombre era mucho más listo de lo que Roy podría imaginar, su mente rápidamente estudio y sopeso la situación, por lo cual decidió que lo más prudente seria tantear al alquimista.

- ¿Y que gano yo con decírselo?

- Pues simplemente que si no me decís la verdad, y luego yo la descubro, parare toda colaboración con vosotros y os echare de mi casa, así que si os abro las puertas de mi hogar y os acojo a ti y a la chavala lo mínimo que pido es respeto y confianza para mi persona.

- Vaya es usted una persona muy directa –sonrió Roy- perfecto se lo contare, pero a cambio quiero que me prometa que enseñara a la chica.

- ¿Solo eso me pides? Pensé que también venían por lo de su vista.

- Mi vista… no le niego que también era lo que me motivaba en un principio a realizar este viaje, pero ahora lo único que quiero es que la chica sea feliz, aunque también le advierto hay cosas que yo aun ignoro sobre la chica, pero si a usted bien le parece vamos a tomar una copa y le explico todo.

- Pues ya estamos hablando el mismo idioma, pero ¿y la chica?

Mientras que los dos hombres habían estado hablando Winry se había quedado totalmente ida viendo un pequeño mono con inserciones mecánicas se llamaba Desky, Maldin estaba desarrollando una técnica que mezclaba la neurología con aplicaciones mecánicas, y en uno de sus experimentos había podio dar algo de inteligencia a un mono, este se comunicaba por un sensor puesto justo en su garganta, aunque su inteligencia era corta.

- A la chica con que le des una pieza mecánica para que la estudie o la desarme, tenemos para tenerla entretenida toda una tarde mientras hablamos. –en el rostro de Roy se esbozo una sonrisa de afecto, le había cogido mucho cariño a la chica-

Maldin se acerco a Winry con una gran caja, la puso pesadamente sobre la mesa, le comento que dentro había una pieza que estaba estropeada, hacia poco había cambiado un pie mecánico defectuoso a un cliente y le había puesto una pieza nueva, le dijo que si quería podía desarmarla y estudiarla, a la chica se le pusieron los ojos como estrellitas, tenía las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro y a su lado se podían ver mini estrellitas bailando de la felicidad, Maldin se rio a carcajadas por la reacción de la chica, esta se sorprendió al verle reír, finalmente la dejo allí sola con Desky cuidándola y se fue con Roy.

Los dos tomaron Whisky mientras Roy le contaba todo a Maldin, este se sorprendió mucho al saber que Roy también era alquimista, además que había sido general del ejército de Amestris, también hablaron largo y tendido sobre todo lo ocurrido con Father, los homonculus, Hoheimheim, los hermanos Elrich y sobre Winry.

- Entonces también ignoras el motivo de la huida de la chica.-pregunto Maldin mientras movía el whisky que le quedaba en su copa-

- Si, simplemente quería salir a como diera lugar de Amestris, yo para serle sincero Maldin creo que tuvo un lio con uno de los hermanos Elrich y ahora necesita tiempo para recuperarse.

- Vaya… una decepción amorosa, yo entiendo algo sobre el tema… -respondió Maldin tristemente- bueno está decidido, os quedáis en mi casa, además creo que tu y yo podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo…

- Mmmm la chica no está en venta eh –dijo Roy recordando el anterior incidente donde un hombre le había ofrecido dinero por la chica-

- ¿En venta? –Maldin encontró muy divertida la situación- no me refería a eso, me refiero, Winry se quedara aquí aprendiendo y yo de ella, pero y tu Roy, ¿Que harás?

- ¿Yo? Pues me imagino que seguir cuidando de ella… ¿porque?

- Y si te digo que podemos hacer un trato tu y yo, necesito una persona que se encargue de todos mis asuntos, alguien que sea mi rostro publico ante las asambleas del reino, al ser de la realeza me exigen tener una agenda de visitas, y la vida política y yo no somos buena conjunción, así que si tú te vuelves mi asesor yo te prometo que hare que recuperes la vista.

- ¿Está hablando en serio?

- Sí, yo cuando ofrezco un trato siempre es en serio.

- Si es así, aquí tiene a su nuevo asesor Maldin – respondió Roy levantando su mano para sellar el trato con Maldin-

Cuando fueron a buscar a Winry esta se había dormido sobre la mesa, con una pieza metálica en su mano, Maldin hizo llamar a uno de sus criados para que llevara a los invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente Winry despertó en la cama sobresaltada, tenia puesta otra ropa que no era de ella, era una piyama que ella nunca había visto, rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación y llego al comedor allí se encontró con un alegre Roy desayunando con Maldin.

- ¿¿¿P... pero se puede saber que diablos ha pasado??? –grito la joven- y esta... esta ropa…

- Buenos días Winry, ¿has dormido bien? –pregunto impasible Roy-

- ¡¡Waaaaaa me has llamado por mi nombre!! –ella no salía de su asombro ante la pasividad de Roy-

- Winry anoche te encontramos dormida en la mesa y yo mismo le dije a una de mis criadas que te llevaran a esa habitación y te pusieran ropa de dormir. – respondió Maldin mientras seguía leyendo un periódico-

La chica había abierto la boca para preguntar qué había pasado, pero en ese instante se acerco una de las criadas, y le retiro una silla para que se sentara,

- Pero que yo no tengo hambre quiero saber que pasa, necesito que algu... –pero su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido de su estomago reclamando comida, la cara se le puso de todos los colores

- Pero querida niña –replico Maldin- porque no te sientas y comes tranquilamente con nosotros, después de desayunar responderé todas tus dudas.

Winry se quedo atónita con la boca abierta, miro a Roy que seguía comiendo alegremente, luego miro su plato, y más atónita se quedo al ver la diversidad de comidas que tenía delante, tartas, fruta, huevos, café, zumos, bollos, finalmente se resigno y comió, mas tarde hablaría con Maldin para aclarar todo.

Una semana había pasado desde que Winry y Roy se hospedaban en casa de Maldin, para Winry había sido una semana magnifica llena de nueva información y de investigación, estaba muy sorprendida por la diferencia que había entre su conocimiento y el de Maldin, el también estaba encantado, los dos estaban disfrutando mutuamente compartiendo información, Winry siguiendo un consejo de Roy, se armo de valor y llamo a la abuela.

Cuando escucho la voz de la anciana al otro lado de la línea, su corazón vibro por la emoción, lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, pero fue fuerte y no demostró en su voz debilidad, tenía que ser fuerte la abuela no debía sentir que ella podría estar triste, así que siguió al pie de la letra las especificaciones de Roy, seguía demostrando dureza hasta que la abuela le dijo que Ed estaba allí y quería hablar con ella.

La mente de Winry se volvió del revés, de golpe toda la tranquilidad que había obtenido en esos días se fue al garete, sintió una gran rabia en su interior, odiaba cuando Ed trastornaba todo su mundo. Le odiaba por ello, el no tenía derecho a hacerle esto…. no tenía ningún derecho, trato de seguir hablando con la abuela como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando de golpe escucho la voz de Ed llamándola, le había quitado el teléfono a la abuela, escucho como la llamaba… su voz… esa voz que ella tanto conocía y amaba… sintió como su alma se precipitaba al abismo… sus manos temblaron y vacilaron, Roy se dio cuenta de ello, le quito el auricular y escucho a Edward gritando su nombre automáticamente colgó el teléfono, Winry se dejo caer al suelo sentada con la mirada perdida y las lagrimas caían a mares por su rostro, Roy la escucho se acerco a ella preocupado calmándola, la aferro fuertemente entre sus brazos y le tranquilizo… odiaba verla sufrir, pero él no podía hacer nada para mitigar su dolor, esta devolvió el abrazo a Roy y libero su dolor en el, desde lejos Maldin observaba la escena intrigado, pero viéndolos abrazados llego a la conclusión que aunque Roy no le hubiera dicho nada, el tenia alguna relación con la chica y sin saber porque sintió una punzada en su corazón, y a su mente volaron recuerdos de un pasado que él creía olvidado.

Buenooo que largo me salió el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado :D, por favor dejar Reviews gracias :D


	12. Arenas del tiempo

Antes de comenzar este capítulo advierto que tal como comente antes de empezar el fic, de aquí saldrá un fic Lemon, aunque no hace falta leerlo para poder seguir adelante con la historia.

13. ARENAS DEL TIEMPO

Han pasado ya dos largos años desde la partida de Winry, Ed acababa de cumplir sus 18 años, su aspecto físico había cambiado considerablemente, las facciones que antes eran más de un crio se habían convertido en las de un hombre adulto, sus facciones eran más masculinas también había crecido unos centímetros más, actualmente vivía en Leto, allí trabajaba aun para los militares desde que la Presidenta Olivier le hubiera dado un cargo en el departamento de seguridad de la ciudad, en un principio Ed se había negado vehemente pero finalmente la rubia había utilizado su particular genio para imponerse al joven, Edward acepto a regañadientes y maldijo su suerte, pero finalmente se sintió muy a gusto trabajando para conseguir que Leto fuera un lugar seguro, la ciudad otra vez necesitaba de su ayuda.

Leto se había convertido en una ciudad muy prospera, muchos la llamaban la segunda capital de Amestris**, **gracias al avance de la ciudad así mismo había aumentado su población, debido a ello la inseguridad se había apropiado de la ciudad al carecer de una infraestructura militar que impusiera la ley y el orden, después de mucho trabajo por parte de Edward la ciudad se había ganado el título de la más segura del país, y todo este trabajo había tenido a Ed con la mente muy ocupada, por otra parte Alphonse también estaba trabajando para el ejercito pero residía en la central, hacia poco tiempo que había alcanzado el titulo de alquimista nacional y estaba en el departamento de información e inteligencia con Liza como su superiora.

Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado para Edward, ya tenía su vida establecida, con un trabajo que realmente le llenaba, no había dejado de estudiar e investigar la alquimia, que aunque esta hubiera sido el principio de todos sus males, también era su gran pasión, pero aunque tuviera el éxito profesional y académico, en su vida seguía faltando algo.. Ese algo era Winry.

Según información de la abuela, ella seguía en ese ¨lugar¨, el siempre mantuvo la esperanza que ella volviera algún día... aunque fuera solo por visitar a la abuela, pero el tiempo era implacable, por mas que el esperaba ella no daba signos de volver, además ella no quería hablar con el… cosa que le entristecía gravemente. Sentado en su despacho Ed miraba una foto antigua donde estaba el con su hermano y Winry, paso suavemente la yema de los dedos por el retrato de Winry, dejo escarpar un suspiro susurrando su nombre.

- Winry… siempre pensé que estarías conmigo... a mi lado siempre... y ahora estas lejos de mi...

Dejo la fotografía sobre la mesa y se incorporo a la ventana para ver el atardecer, ese atardecer que tantas veces había compartido con ella, su ausencia hacia mella en el, aunque la gente le viera feliz, el no lo era, además había cometido un gran error…. hacía casi un año había ocurrido algo entre él y Rose algo de lo cual él no se enorgullecía... Ed apretó los puños y comenzó a recordar.

----------FLASHBACK-----------------

Había pasado ya un año desde que Ed se encontraba viviendo en Leto, Al se había marchado a central para prepararse para su oposición de alquimista nacional, Ed le extrañaba mucho, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba acostumbrado a vivir con su hermano y no tenerle cerca le afectaba enormemente y si a eso le sumamos la ausencia de Winry, estaba devastado. Su hermano se había ofrecido a quedarse con él, pero no Ed no quiso, él quería que su hermano disfrutara de la vida, que cumpliera su sueño de convertirse en alquimista nacional, el no era nadie para detener a su hermano.

También había tomado la decisión de vivir en otra casa, agradecía enormemente a Rose por su amabilidad pero no quería vivir con ella. Ya que el sabia que ella estaba enamorada de él, Ed deseaba que ella de una vez por todas comprendiera que él no la amaba, pero ella le volvió a confesar su amor una y otra vez, que él siempre la rechazaba de manera amable… el no la quería, siempre se lo había dejado muy claro, pero todo cambio cierta noche...

Todo había sido muy extraño, Rose se había presentado sin avisar en su casa una noche, le llevaba comida, era cierto que ella era la que se ocupaba de la alimentación de Ed, pero siempre se la dejaba preparada en casa, y luego el comía solo, pero esa noche en concreto se presento allí con una cesta llena de comida para él, le había dicho que su abuelo le había traído dicha comida y que quería compartirla con él, como Ed siempre se había caracterizado por gustarle la buena comida, acepto sin rechistar, además tenía muy buena pinta, ella preparo la mesa con velas y se sentaron a comer, estaba deliciosa, pero él se empezó a sentir un tanto mareado, miraba a Rose y la veía extraña, siguió comiendo pero cuando volvió la mirada se encontró con Winry…

De golpe Ed abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era de mañana, le dolía enormemente la cabeza como si tuviera resaca, recordó que había tenido un sueño muy real con Winry... otra vez... pero esta vez había sido muy real… demasiado real... intento incorporarse pero algo se lo evitaba, se giro y vio a Rose junto a el en la cama.

- R… R...Roo…rosee... –No podía auricular palabra, la chica se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, con una cara de satisfacción.

Ed trato de moverla suavemente para poderse levantar, trataba de asimilar lo sucedido, lentamente retiro su cabeza de su brazo y se dio cuenta que ella no tenia ropa puesta, rápidamente levanto la manta y vio que él tampoco, se incorporo rápidamente y busco sus pantalones se los puso, le costó puesto que el pulso le temblaba, esperaba que todo aquello tuviera une explicación lógica, sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, se estrujo los sesos pensando lo sucedido anoche, cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

- Ed-kun... mmm por fin despertaste –comento ella desperezándose- , ¿Que horas son?

Ed se giro hacia ella y vio que ella estaba sentada en la cama, con la sabana cubriendo menos de lo necesario, Ed se puso rojo como un tomate y con su dedo señalo temblando a Rose

- ¿¿Q... q...que ha...haces en mi... cama?? – Ed le costaba auricular palabras-

- ¿Cómo? ¿me preguntas que hago en tu cama? ¿No te acuerdas de anoche? – ella se incorporo de la cama y la sabana cayó al suelo, se acerco hacia él, y mirándole a los ojos con intensidad le dijo- anoche tu me pediste que fuera tu novia Ed.

- ¿¿¿¿Y...y... yo????? –tartamudeo el girando el rostro hacia otro lado tratando de no verla- ¿¿Pero cómo pude d...decirte algo así?? – Ed no salía de su asombro, trataba de razonar pero le era imposible-

- Si, si lo hiciste –respondió ella segura- y con ello me volviste la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- P... pero Rose... –tercio Ed tratando de quitarle ideas a la chica- tu... tu sabes que yo... yo no siento nada por ti…. co…como te pude pedir algo así…

- Pues si lo hiciste…-replico ella con tono desesperanzado- no me digas que ahora después de lo que paso anoche, no era verdad lo que me pedias… ¿Ed…?

- Rose... –Ed le dio la espalda y prosiguió hablando- ignoro lo que paso anoche... mis recuerdos son muy confusos… siento mucho lo que paso...pero no somos pareja... lo siento...

- Ed... – Rose se acerco a su espalda y le abrazo, el podía sentirla en su espalda- … me da igual Ed, lo que paso anoche es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo… yo te quiero... me da igual que ames a otra… me da igual Ed….- lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Rose.

Ed se sentía miserable, tenía las manos férreamente cerradas y temblaba de la rabia por lo que había pasado… él había abusado de la confianza de Rose, se había acostado con ella, le había pedido ser su pareja... pero eso no podía ser… el amaba a Winry no a Rose, se giro hacia a ella y le abrazo.

- Lo... lo siento mucho... lo siento...

Ella respondió el abrazo y entre sosollos le dijo...

- Ed... que a mí... me da igual… -le costaba hablar, su voz salía como susurros- podemos hacerlo cuando... quieras… yo no te pediré nada… no te pido tu amor… pero déjame que sea la mujer que calme tus pasiones… por favor...

- ¿¿¿Rose??? –Ed no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando- no me digas esas cosas... tienes que valorarte, como me puedes pedir eso, tu eres una mujer muy hermosa mereces un hombre que te quiera... no alguien como yo...

- Ed... me da igual… me da igual… -Negó ella con la cabeza aferrándose mas a él-

Ed la soltó y sin mirarla trajo una manta y la cubrió, sin decirle mas salió de la habitación, fue directamente al baño a darse una ducha, tenía que aclarar sus ideas, cuando salió de la ducha, Rose se había marchado…

Lamento mucho lo sucedido, cuando más tarde ese mismo día volvió a ver a Rose, esta actuó como si nada hubiera pasado… Ed no podía comprender a Rose… pasaron varios días y todo seguía como si nada, hasta que ella una noche volvió a su casa nuevamente Ed trato de aclarar nuevamente las cosas con ella, pero Rose no quería escucharle.. Así pasaron los días, Rose empezó a ir todos los días a casa de el, el la rechazaba una y otra vez… hasta que como bien dice el dicho tanto fue el cántaro al agua que al final se rompió… Ed que también había crecido, ya era un hombre, tenía sus necesidades y tenía sus límites… al final termino cayendo en los brazos de Rose, aunque siempre le había dejado muy claro que solo eran amantes, que no había ninguna relación sentimental en ello, era como un intercambio equivalente, el calmaba sus deseos en ella, y ella obtenía esa pasión de él.

-------------------------END FLASHBACK-------------------

Ed se sentía culpable de todo ello... pero que mas podía hacer... pasaba el tiempo y Winry no volvía... ella estaba haciendo su vida lejos de él y no había signos que le indicaran que volvería… apretó de nuevo sus puños, alzo la mirada y acabo de contemplar cómo se ponía el sol, seguramente ella en otro lugar posiblemente estuviera viendo el mismo atardecer.

- Winry... –susurro.

Con respecto a Rose desde hacía algún tiempo ella no vivía sola, vivía acompañada de un viejecito y su hijo, ella era una persona muy caritativa y había encontrado al pobre hombre muy enfermo, había viajado desde la central para buscar un mejor futuro para su hijo, el hijo se llamaba Zasha, era un chico un tanto extraño, nada comunicativo y muy cerrado, casi ni hablaba. Era un chico alto de contextura delgada, según su padre él no había acabado el colegio, trabajaba como capataz en una obra, Rose poco hablaba con él, pero en el fondo ella le temía, era una persona con la cual era muy difícil comunicarte además a ella le daba la impresión que su abuelo también le temía, nunca le rechistaba nada de lo que dijera o hiciera, por otro lado el anciano era todo lo contrario que el hijo, era un señor muy comunicativo y alegre, siempre estaba con Rose aconsejándole, ayudándole en casa, ella le contaba todas sus desgracias, y también se había convertido en el paño de lagrimas de ella con su relación con Ed.

Rose estaba en al cocina preparando la comida que iba a llevar esa noche a Ed, tenía planeado quedarse ese día en su casa… sonrió leventemente pensando en ello, recordó que le había costado mucho que él la aceptara y todo se lo debía en gracias al anciano, ella cariñosamente le llamaba abuelo.

Recordó que hacia cosa de un año que el abuelo le dijo que tenía la solución para su mal de amores, le dio un frasco que dentro poseía un liquido de color azul, le dijo que le preparara una comida a Edward y se lo diera, que esto haría que él se doblegara ante ella y cayera a sus brazos, que la poción era un legado de familia con ella su tatataranieto había logrado que una la hija de un zar se casara con él.

En un principio ella se había negado rotundamente, como iba ella a hacerle eso a Ed… si era su amigo... el hombre que amaba… pero pasaba el tiempo y el la rechazaba una y otra vez, en un acto de desesperación utilizo lo que le había dado el abuelo, gracias a ello a partir de ese día su vida cambio radicalmente, Ed era suyo, después de eso ella ocasionalmente se quedaba en su casa, ahora su meta era lograr que el admitiera que ella viviera en su casa, pero el aun se negaba…ella sabía que si insistía seguramente lo lograría.

Rose puso toda la comida en una cesta, se despidio del abuelo y se alejo rápidamente de la casa, ignoraba que una persona cubierta por una capa la espíaba desde lejos, cuando el desconocido vio que ella se ha alejado lo suficiente de la casa, se acerco a la casa de Rose y entro, dentro se encontró con el abuelo de Rose.

- ¿Ha habido algún avance Fritz? –pregunto Lust, quitándose la capucha de la capa.

- No ninguno… este maldito sitio me está matando, no sé si puede aguantar más esta falsa… -exclamo este con rabia contenida- el tiempo pasa yo me vuelvo más anciano y no obtenemos ningún resultado ni información…

- Eres un inepto, seguramente si Envy viviera ya sabríamos donde esta Mustang. –comento Lust despectivamente, miraba al anciano y por su aspecto se veía que el hombre le causaba asco.-

- ¿Yo inepto? ¡Pero si la que trazo todo este absurdo plan de liar a Rose con Edward fue tuya! –le recrimino Fritz muy disgustado- No veo como esto pueda destruir a los hermanos o lograr descubrir el paradero de Mustang.

- Tsk tsk… -le recrimino ella moviendo un dedo a forma de negación- como se nota que no conoces a los humanos, sois tan absurdos que os guiais por el amor, además te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me dio la información sobre el alquimista de acero, me informaste que según la gente de su pueblo natal, el estaba enamorado de su mecánica, la cual estaba desaparecida.

- Si así fue… pero sigo sin comprender en que puede servirnos todo esto para ¨vengarnos¨

- Eres muy estúpido para entenderlo Fritz, perdería mi tiempo explicándote mi plan -Lust levanto el rostro y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa maligna- Tu céntrate en mantener a la estúpida de Rose acosando al estúpido de Edward que yo me encargo del resto, dentro de poco el alquimista de acero sufrirá mi venganza… y cuando eso ocurra le torturare hasta que me confiese donde esta Mustang.

Waa que mente mas mala tengo jajajajaja, U_U jus que mal lo de Rose, espero que no haya quedado muy lemon, que para eso dentro de poco subiré el fic lemon, le estoy acabando de retocar.

También tengo un lio con los nombres, en el manga han cambiado varias veces los nombres de los personajes o ciudades… Hoheimheim, o Hohemheim… o Riza o Liza.. sing o xing… . vaya lio jajaja.

Mil gracias por los reviews :D me alegra mucho ver los comentarios y me animan a seguir adelante:

Kendrix Princess mil gracias por el comentario, si la cosa se está poniendo fea.. pero bueno dentro de poco se pondrá mucho peor ..

Majo Sonolu gracias por tus reviews de momento no te puedo revelar eso _, aunque si te puedo asegurar que dentro de poco Edward lo pasara muy muy mal xD.

Monika Uchiha me alegra que te guste y espero poder actualizando como hasta ahora ;).

Y para todos los demás muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo ;D


	13. Telarañas

**********cambio de escenario********************

14. TELARAÑAS.

Ed se encontraba sentado en un banco mientras meditaba sobre un caso sin resolver del trabajo, tan absorto estaba pensando que no se percato que frente a él se erguía una persona, al ver la sombra reflejada cerca de sus pies, alzo la vista y se encontró con un joven andrajoso, de tez morena, ojos oscuros y pelo negro, de camisa blanca esqueleto, pantalones cortos y roídos, sobresalía de sobremanera una pierna de metal, y de calzar llevaba unas zapatillas mugrientas.

- Perdone… -pregunto el joven titubeante- ¿es usted el amigo de la señorita Rockbell?

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto a su vez Ed sorprendido-

- Si, es usted, estoy seguro –replico el joven con alegría- recuerdo que tenía una mano mecánica –exclamo señalando la mano mecánica de Ed, se había quitado el guante y la llevaba al descubierto- hace mucho tiempo que no veo a la señorita Rockbell, ¿como se encuentra?

- … -Ed se había quedado sin palabras, bajo la mirada pensando sobre lo que contestaría al joven-

- … ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto el preocupado-

- Lo siento… pero no sé nada de la señorita Rockbell –respondió Ed tristemente-

- Vayaaa –exclamo el joven rascándose la cabeza-, entonces debe seguir de viaje, la última vez que la vi estaba en la estación de Driahma y de eso ya hace cosa de dos años.

- **COMOOO** – Ed se levanto violentamente y tomo al joven por los hombros fuertemente zarandeándolo con fuerza- **¡CUENTAME TODO LO QUE SEPAS!**

- .. oiga me hace daño... por favor suélteme… -jadeo el joven retorciéndose del dolor, bajo las manos de Ed- si me suelta le contare todo.

- Lo siento… por favor perdóname –se disculpo Ed soltando al joven- cuéntame todo prometo no hacerte daño.

El joven se sobo los hombros adolorido, dudo mucho al ver la reacción de Ed, pero al final de cuentas él era amigo de la señorita Rockbell, así que respiro hondo y empezó su relato.

- Recuerdo que durante esa época yo iba como polizón en un tren con destino a Dracma, hasta que desafortunadamente me descubrieron y me arrestaron, me sacaron esposado fuera de tren, y un guardia me llevo a un puesto de control donde me quede esperando a que rellenaran unos papeles con mis datos y entonces fue cuando vi a la señorita Rockbell, me acordaba mucho de ella, puesto que una vez me había reparado mi automail gratis, nunca podre pagarle ese favor.

Típico de Winry pensó Ed de ayudar a la gente en apuros sin esperar recompensa a cambio, el joven prosiguió con su historia.

- Ella estaba parada cerca del puesto de control, a su lado habían muchas maletas, y cuando la iba a llamar para saludarla, vino un hombre llamándola por su nombre, era alto muy alto, mucho más alto que la señorita Rockbell, iba vestido muy elegantemente y tenía muy buen aspecto, se notaba que tenía mucho dinero por su ropaje, el también era rubio como la señorita Rockbell, el le dijo que se diera prisa que les dejaba el tren, detrás del hombre iba un señor mayor vestido de pingüino que parecía ser su lacayo, el cual tomo las maletas –el joven paro un momento y se sonrojo al recordar- Cuando el hombre estuvo cerca la señorita le paso el brazo por la cintura, pensé que hacían muy bonita pareja y cuando los vi alejarse pensé que se iban de viaje de novios o algo así…

El joven termino su relato observo en silencio a Ed, no sabía cómo interpretar su silencio, sin previo aviso Ed se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla, con los puños apretados vibrando de la ira, el joven temeroso retrocedió dos pasos y puso pies en polvorosa temiéndose un nuevo un arrebato de ira del joven.

Ed se quedo destrozado todo le daba vueltas, trataba de encajar la información recibida, pero no podía, ¿Winry en una estación de tren con un hombre? ¡Y más alto que el! No encajaba todo aquello… ¿pero si así fuera?… si así fuera él se había dormido en los laureles, siempre creyó que ella no conocía a nadie más… que él no tenía ningún tipo de rival… parecía que se había equivocado... ¿pero entonces porque Winry se había marchado así? De golpe una idea salvaje vino a su mente

_¿Estaría embarazada?_

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron como platos... no, eso no podía ser…solo pensar en Winry teniendo relaciones con otro hombre, le hizo descargar su ira contra la silla abollándola, pero no tenia sentido, como podía ella tan inocente tener ese tipo de relacion… además si así fuera, ella no seria capaz de alejar a su abuela de su bisnieto….sintió una punzada en el corazón había perdido mucho tiempo esperándola, tenia que aclarar todo este asunto de una vez por todas, la mente de el era un caos trataba de pensar o razonar pero le era imposible, lo que si estaba claro de todo esto, es que a como diera lugar el tendría que hablar con ella y aclararlo todo de una vez por todas, el nombre de Rose atravezo fugazmente su mente… pero Rose tendría que entenderlo el se lo había dejado muy claro desde un principio el ya, no podía buscar mas reemplazos para Winry.. La quería a ella.

Se quedo hasta muy entrada la noche sentando en el mismo banco pensando en lo que podría hacer, finalmente llego a una temible conclusión, lo único que le unía a ella era su automail, por lo que él decidió jugarse el todo por el todo, aunque muriera a manos de ella en el intento.

El joven andrajoso se alejo rápidamente del lugar donde había hablado con Ed, corrió hasta un callejón sin salida, habían muchas cajas y basura amontonadas y allí en una esquina se encontraba esperándolo una mujer muy atractiva.

- He cumplido con mi trabajo –exclamo el joven con aspecto serio- le he dicho a ese todo me has ordenado ahora págame lo que me has prometido.

La mujer se acerco a él y sonrió de una manera burlona, como si disfrutara de toda la situación.

- ¿Como se lo ha tomado?

- Mal… quiero ya olvidarme de este asunto, págame la pasta ya, que no quiero hablar más sobre el tema.

- Tsk. ¿porque tanta prisa? -la mujer alzo su mano hacia el rostro del joven, este incomodo retrocedio con cautela- vaya vaya si pareces un perro asustado.

- ¡Págame ya maldita arpía! ¡Necesito el dinero! Necesito beber lo necesito – el joven tenía la cara desencajada y los ojos desorbitados, tenía el aspecto de una persona alcohólica necesitada de alcohol- ¡maldita sea! he cumplido con mi parte del...

El chico no pudo acabar la frase, la mano de la mujer se había transformado en una punta negra y le había atravesado un costado cerca de la cintura, haciéndole sangrar en abundancia.

- AHHHH, agg maldita mujer… -se retorció el de dolor en el suelo.

- Ves igual que un perro –exclamo ella con una risa malévola en su rostro, levanto su mano transformada y siguió hiriendo al hombre varias veces – los humanos sois escoria, todos tenéis un precio.

- P... por... fa...vo...r… -clamaba el joven con un hilo de vida, en un charco de sangre-

- Sabes no me vendría mal una merienda… pero prefiero dejar morir a una escoria como tú antes que pase a ser parte de mí. –dijo esta dándole la espalda al joven agonizante-

El joven trato de arrastrarse fuera del callejón pero su vida se le escapaba de las manos y lo último que vieron sus ojos, fue la espalda de ella saliendo de aquel lugar para luego sumirse en la penumbra para siempre.

- A ver como reaccionas a esto Alquimista de acero –sonrió Lust con una cara de maldad en su rostro-

La abuela Pinako se encontraba en su taller, estaba con cara pensativa mirando detenidamente una pieza que acaba de desmontar de una maquina que estaba reparando, pensó que si su nieta estuviera allí seguro ya habría encontrado el fallo, desde que la abuela estaba sola, tomaba muy pocos trabajos, no estaba de muchos ánimos, además su nieta era una gran ayuda para ella y sin ella no tenía sentido saturarse de trabajo.

rio tristemente recordando cuando su nieta empezó a aprender, era solo una cría con sus manitas tan pequeñas sujetando piezas, tan despierta e inteligente, y que aunque ella nunca le hubiera dicho nada a Winry, la chica era mucho mejor mecánica que la abuela, si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho alguna vez, lo orgullosa que estaba de ella… de golpe el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones, se limpio las manos y fue a ver quién era, cuando abrió la puerta en su cara se vislumbró el asombro, era Ed estaba cubierto con una capa, empapado hasta los huesos, estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

- ¿Edward? Por amor a Dios pasa... pasa ¿porque no me has llamado para avisarme que venias?

- Siento por venir sin avisar abuela –la voz de él era apenas audible casi como un hilo, y susurrante le dijo- pero he tenido un accidente...

- ¿Accidente? ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ha pasado? –pregunto ella preocupada-

- Yo estoy bien tranquila... pero mi automail no...

Ed le paso una bolsa a la anciana y dentro de esta había parte de su brazo hecho pedazos, ella le miro con cara de desconcierto.

- Pero Ed… tu brazo –exclamo ella atónita-

- Lo sé… -trago saliva- necesito un brazo nuevo... necesito que Winry me haga otro brazo o me lo repare.

- ¿Ed? Pero si tú sabes que Winry no está… y yo no puedo repararlo... no soy tu mecánica...

- Si... lo se –contesto el tristemente- pero necesito un brazo nuevo abuela… solo Winry puede hacerlo... se que hablas con ella, por favor diselo, necesito de mi brazo para proteger a Leto... tu lo sabes.

- Ed me pides un imposible… sabes la postura de Winry –respondió ella tajantemente-

- Por favor... por favor –ed se dejo caer de rodillas, y puso su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de la anciana- por favor… díselo… necesito mi brazo... por favor –su voz se quebró-

La anciana nunca lo había visto así, le miro a los ojos pero estaban vacios... como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, la abuela sintió pena por Ed, se veía que hacia días ni dormía ni comia bien, el siempre había sido un chico muy orgulloso y fuerte y verle en ese estado le hacia pedazos el corazón.

- Está bien Ed… -se rindió ella- se lo diré a mi nieta no te aseguro nada, pero tienes que prometerme que hasta que ella me llame te quedaras en mi casa.

- Gracias… gracias -a Ed se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió alegremente-

La abuela dispuso una de las habitaciones para Ed, la verdad desde que los hermanos habían quemado su casa, la abuela había dispuesto dos habitaciones para los chicos, que finalmente nunca llegaron a usar, durante varios días cuido de Ed, quien poco a poco recupero el buen semblante, finalmente recibió la llamada que habitualmente Winry le hacía cada mes, cuando esta le conto sobre el brazo de Ed, la chica monto en cólera, la abuela abogo mucho por Ed, le dijo que el brazo se podía arreglar cosa que era mentira… pero si Pinako se lo decía seguramente Winry le diría que ella le pusiera uno de los brazos que la abuela había creado, así que insistió ferozmente para que ella volviera, además tenía ganas de ver a su nieta, colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación de Ed, la puerta estaba abierta y él se encontraba sentando cerca de la ventana ausente.

- Ed he hablado con mi nieta… -al ver la cara seria de la anciana a Ed se le ensombreció el semblante- a aceptado venir a ver tu brazo, eso si tu cargaras con toda la responsabilidad estaba hecha una furia, y no quier…

La anciana no pudo seguir hablando, Ed la había alzado con su brazo derecho, y saltaba de alegría, se reía a carcajadas feliz, la anciana empezó a darle golpes en la cabeza.

- ¡Maldito enano! ¡Bájame! ¡Que me bajess! –Ed no reaccionaba seguía riendo- si no me bajas cuando me llame Winry para decirme cuando vuelve, le diré que no venga que ya te reparo yo el brazo.

Ed se convirtió en una estatua de piedra con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada en la cabeza tenía su mechón característico, mientras que en el fondo se veía correr una ráfaga de viento con hojas incluidas, mientras una gota gorda bajaba por su cabeza, rápidamente puso a la anciana en el suelo.

- No lo hagas… por favor... –tercio el suplicante-

La anciana sonrió, le alegraba ver la ilusión en la cara de Ed, también ella está muy feliz pronto vería a su nieta, al final el enano se las había ingeniado para salirse con la suya…

Han pasado ya dos largos años desde que Winry se había marchado de su casa, durante este tiempo se había dedicado a aprender la técnica que Maldin usaba, al principio renegó mucho, la alquimia se le hacía demasiado compleja y difícil, nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil de comprender, muy dentro de ella se sentía orgullosa de Ed… el usaba la alquimia como si no costara, ahora comprendía lo difícil que era, también finalmente había comprendió que si le era fácil entender los mecanismos más difíciles comprendería los secretos del metal, se esforzó al máximo hasta lograr la maestría final, la sincronización y mimetización con su círculo de transmutación.

Referente a Ed ella había tratado de guardar sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón con la esperanza que estos murieran allí, pero no podía arrancarlo del todo, muchas veces cuando estaba estudiando se encontraba a si misma pensando en como quedaría lo que estaba aprendiendo en Ed… él seguía allí en sus pensamientos, trataba de vivir lejos de su recuerdo reía sin emoción y Maldin se daba cuenta de ello, en varias oportunidades le dijo que fuera a casa a arreglarlo, pero ella se negó vehemente, solo pensar en ver a Ed le hacia hundirse en la mísera, además como reaccionaria cuando ella le viera… era demasiado duro para su alma, Rhuania la había cambiado, ella se había adaptado a ese estilo de vida tan diferente al suyo, hasta había adaptado de buena manera las ropas del lugar, cuando se miraba en un espejo apenas se reconocía a sí misma.. Pero claro todo era superficial, aunque su aspecto fuera diferente en el fondo seguía siendo la misma… huyendo de su realidad.

Maldin estaba muy contento de tener a Winry y a Roy en casa, les tenía en mucha estima, aunque al principio temió por su integridad física, cuando Winry empezó a aprender y hacer experimentos temió que su mansión se viera reducida a escombros, pensó que la chica iba a claudicar ante lo difícil que era aprender la alquimecanica, pero había superado todos los obstáculos en el camino, hasta había llegado a la etapa final y mas difícil, la sincronización, el había tratado de disuadirla en varias oportunidades, puesto que no todos los que lo intentaban salían con vida, pero Winry tenía una tendencia suicida a poner siempre su vida al límite, Maldin a su pesar pensaba que era su forma de vencer el dolor, temía mucho que algún día debido a esa sed de calmar su ser interior se expusiera a peligros que acabaran con su existencia.

Después de la ¨graduación¨ de ella, Maldin dejo de considerarla su alumna para convertirla en su compañera de investigaciones, los dos iban codo a codo experimentando y diseñando diversas maquinas, de sus experimentos lograron devolver la vista a Roy, habían inventando una máquina capaz de enviar datos al cerebro, y reproducir las imágenes, y para ello en el lugar donde estaban sus ojos habían puesto unos mecánicos, que eran muy parecidos a los reales, pero la principal diferencia era que la pupila era de color rojo en lugar de negro.

Durante el tiempo que Roy que había estado en Rhuania se había dedicado a aprender la cultura y la estructura para desempeñar bien su papel de asesor, después que vio recuperada su vista, se dedico a cumplir la agenda de Maldin liberándolo de sus obligaciones de la realeza, en varias oportunidades se ausentaba durante periodos largos viajando a diferentes ciudades, esto había logrado que Winry y el se distanciaran un poco, cosa que ella sentía enormemente, Roy se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella.

Por otro lado también estaba Maldin, que también se había vuelto alguien muy importante para ella, nunca había conocido a un hombre como él, ella antes había tratado con personas mayores, pero nada parecido Maldin, solamente su presencia le imponía, su conocimiento, saber estar la colapsaba, a su lado se sentía una niña pequeña, ella era como un libro abierto ante él, solo una mirada le costaba para desarmarla. También cuando ella tenía sus pequeñas crisis de ira, cuando las cosas no le salían solo bastaba que él le dijera algunas palabras para calmarla, actuaban como bálsamo sobre ella, se sentía muy segura y respaldada a su lado, también él veía el dolor que ella guardaba dentro, había tratado de ayudarla en balde, hasta que finalmente la abuela le dijo lo del brazo de Ed, ella no sabía si estaba preparada aun para verle con todo lo que ello implicaba, pero Maldin le había dicho que por encima de sus sentimientos tenía que primar su ética profesional, además así cerraría esa etapa en su vida, finalmente ella decidió ir a arreglar su automail.

T_T siento mucho la espera, pero he tenido un accidente he perdido mi memoria USB donde tenía actualizado el fic, ya tenía dos capítulos que tenia pensados subir en breves y los he perdido T___T, así que he tenido que volver a reescribirlo todo, y para compensación he juntado todo en un solo capitulo :(, también debido a esto perdí el fic lemon que ya preparado, por lo cual lo tendré que reescribir más adelante u.u puesto que ahora quiero darle prioridad a este fic.

Bueno el próximo capítulo estará candente no os quiero anticipar nada más jajajaja, mil gracias por los reviews me hacen muy feliz :D

- Kendrix jeje pobrecito, es que claro solito y la otra con ganas de tirársele encima pse XD era imposible jajajaja.

- Yue Yuna . y se pondrá mas te lo aseguro xD.

- Shurimai, jo Rose no es mala, lo que pasa es que como dice Kendrix es una desesperada jajajaja, fuera de broma, pobrecita mira que sufrir la muerte de tu novio y que luego el que quieres no te ame U.U debe ser muy triste.


	14. El Regreso

*********** Cambio de escenario

15 . EL REGRESO

Habían transcurrido casi tres meses desde la última llamada de Winry informando que emprendía el viaje de regreso a casa, calculo que el viaje por mar le tomaría el mismo tiempo que había empleado en el viaje por el desierto, poco después de llegar a casa de Maldin el le había comentado que les había tomado mucho tiempo el viaje, pero todo se debía a que Roy había extremado las medidas para que no les siguieran,_ maldito Roy pensó ella_, también era cierto que la forma más rápida de volver era el desierto, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer dicho trayecto sola, además quería que Ed aguantara esperando, tal como había aguantado ella, finalmente el viaje por mar le tomo mas del tiempo que había previsto según un comerciante que habitualmente hacia el mismo recorrido le dijo que le tomaría tres meses y medio o un poco mas… y no se había equivocado.

El viaje por mar fue una experiencia grandiosa y única, no se arrepintió de haber decidido volver por mar evitándose lo tortuoso del viaje por el desierto, lo único malo fue el mareo de los primeros días pero rápidamente lo asimilo, ella nunca había viajado antes en barco y para ella fue una experiencia nueva y gratificante, la inmensidad del mar la desbordaba, se sentía insignificante en esa mole de agua tan azul que parecía que fuera otro cielo, y las vistas… vaya vistas donde el mar parecía tocarse con el cielo, ese paisaje la calmaba enormemente, le gustaba salir a cubierta a ver el espectáculo del paisaje, allí se pasaba las horas muertas divisando el horizonte pensando en lo que se le venía encima, meditando, planeando…

Se prometió a si misma que cuando volviera a Xing lo haría por barco, ella tenía muy claro que solo iría a reparar el automail de Ed y volvería inmediatamente, hasta se planteo la idea que tal vez a la abuela le gustaría irse con ella, pero claro era una mujer mayor, terca como una mula igual que ella, lo más seguro es que no quisiera irse del pueblo, también medito mucho sobre Ed, sobre ella, sobre todo lo que había pasado, y esto le ayudo a sosegar mas su alma, estaba mentalizada para reencontrarse con Ed, estaba segura que había superado el engaño de él, se auto convenció de que ya no le amaba, de que le daría igual con quien estuviera él.

Después de su llegada a Amestris, Winry sentía que la gente la miraba extrañamente, se sintió cohibida y un tanto extraña, paso por frente de una tienda de espejos y se vio reflejada en el espejo, la verdad es que si había ¨cambiado¨ algo, se pregunto si Ed lo notaria también… sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda pensando que le quedaba poco tiempo para verle, sonrío tristemente viendo su imagen tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar, bajo la cabeza suspiro profundamente y prosiguió su camino mientras repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra dentro de su mente _¨trabajo.. Trabajo...¨_

Desde que Winry había aceptado volver, Ed no había tenido un día de descanso, iba de arriba abajo por toda la casa por el stress que le producía la espera, la abuela estaba desquiciada, ella había deseado tener algo de actividad en casa, pero lo del nervosismo de Ed la superaba… si no fuera porque de él dependía que viera a su nieta le habría de echado a patadas de su casa.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría Ed se pasaba las horas pensando en ella... pero pasaban los días y semanas y ella no volvía… ¿como podía tomarle tanto tiempo volver?… ¿tan lejos estaba?.. Ed llego a creer que el rencor de la chica era tan grande que al final había decidió no ir y se estaba vengando de él, pero su razón le decía que Winry nunca había incumplido algo que tuviera que ver con su trabajo… sintió como una punzada atravesaba su corazón… ya pensaría en la forma de retenerla cuando la viera.

Esa mañana Ed había estado especialmente inquieto, se había levantado muy temprano, no había dormido bien, y se había pegado a la abuela cual lapa siguiéndola sin nada que hacer aburrido, y al final de la tarde la abuela estallo de la ira y le grito que se fuera a su cuarto a descansar si no quería morir y Ed sabía que la tentar a la abuela era peor que la ira de Winry, y por su integridad física decidió irse a su habitación esperando que ella le había dicho que le llevaría un té, para que la dejara en paz, se sentó en la cama pesadamente, estaba de muy mal humor, él deseaba hacer algo, estar tanto tiempo ocioso sin hacer nada le daba mucho tiempo para pensar, y pensar le hacía mucho daño, escucho a sus espaldas como la abuela entraba en la habitación para llevarle el té.

- Deja el té en la mesa abuela, ahora me lo tomare –comento el sin girarse-

- No soy la abuela, Soy yo Edward.

Ed abrió los ojos como platos se giro rápidamente y lo que vio le hizo caerse el alma al suelo, el rostro se le descompuso de la sorpresa, ¿era Winry?.. Era su voz, pero no era ella, como podía haber cambiado tanto... Ed la observaba de arriba abajo… parecía otra persona.

Había cambiado el estilo de su peinado, ya no tenía el mismo flequillo que antes, ahora tenía la frente descubierta y le caían por el rostro varios mechones largos a cada lado, en la parte superior llevaba el pelo sujeto en dos bolas hechas de pelo trenzado, una a cada lado, estaban decoradas con una cinta de color rojo, de las trenzas caían trenzas de diferentes tamaños, llegándole hasta la cintura, las trenzas al final terminaban recogidas en adornos de metal decorado con círculos con cristales rojos en el centro, en el rostro tenía una tiara de metal plata con el mismo decorado de círculos delgados y en el centro con una gema de color azul turquesa, las facciones de su rostro se habían perfilado, ahora eran más delicadas, sus labios estaban decorados con un ligero brillo rosa, sus ojos seguían tan azules como siempre y ahora los llevaba decorados con 3 cristales pequeños de color rojo al final de estos.

Llevaba un top negro ajustado, llegaba hasta arriba del cuello cerrado sin mangas, el top le llegaba justo un poco más abajo del pecho, el top resaltaba mucho su pecho Ed no recordaba que ella tuviera tanto cosa que le extraño... pensó que al final si podría ser cierta su idea que ella estaba embarazada, el sacudió su cabeza quitándose la idea… ya le preguntaría a ella si era cierto…

Lucia un colgante plata también de círculos con una gema en forma de gota azul y en el centro de esta había como una lagrima de color oro, En el ombligo llevaba puesto un pendiente con una gema de color rojo, y más abajo tenía un pantalón de color negro, lo llevaba descaderado y muy apretado a la cintura, en la parte de abajo del pantalón se ensanchaba un poco terminando en un delicado cinto que se ajustaba al tobillo y de calzar llevaba zapatillas negras muy parecidas a las que llevaba Mei-chan o Ling, pero eso no era lo que mes inquietaba a Ed, lo que le inquietaba a él eran sus brazos.

En las manos llevaba una pieza de metal muy elaborada con lo que parecía un circulo de transmutación, en el centro de este había una gema grande de color rojo sangre, de la pieza de metal salían unos pequeños lazos metálicos que se alargaban enrollándose en sus dedos índices, al final de estos en la punta del dedo lo cubrían por completo terminando en una suave punta decorada con un pequeño cristal amarillo, y también del circulo de transmutación salían otros lazos más grandes de metal de color plata que reptaban por los brazos de la chica, algunos de estos lazos se encontraban produciendo círculos intrincados llegando hasta el antebrazo, Winry empezó a sentirse incomoda ante las miradas de Ed, sentía como la escrudiñaba sin tener reparo en mirarla de esa manera.

Acaso no te han enseñado que es de mala educación mirar a la gente con la boca abierta – le dijo ella con una voz gélida y dura, con el seño fruncido,

- ¿Winry? ¿eres tú? –le costaba articular palabra-

Winry toma aire y exhala irritada, le mira con una mirada de hielo sin decir palabra, miraba despectivamente al hombre que una vez amo, el cual le engaño, y al cual durante todo este tiempo había enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón, finalmente haciendo que no había oído la pregunta de él siguió hablando.

- Ya veo que es imposible que puedas mantener tu brazo fuera de peligro, ¿que ha sido esta vez? ¿El fin del mundo? – sus palabras eran duras tanto que cortaban como el acero.

Ed la miraba incrédulo con la boca abierta, si era Winry... era ella, esa era su voz, pero su aspecto no era el mismo, trataba de asimilar la situación, de comprender que le había pasado a ella para cambiar asi, tenia mil preguntas en la cabeza pero no era capaz de hablar parecía como si de golpe hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar, Winry cada vez se sentía mas y mas incomoda, por lo que opto seguir preguntando.

- ¡Por lo menos podrías decirme como diablos es que siempre te las arreglas para que tenga que venir desde donde este para arreglarte! ¡Da igual que este en el fin del mundo! –exclamo ella con clara rabia contenida, cambio el tono de su voz y hablo con ironía y sorna- Nooo el señor soy muy importante cree que no merezco vivir mi vida tranquila, claro cómo eres tan estúpido no podemos pedir más, si tu poca capacidad mental te da para apenas vivir.

- OE OE, espera un momento - le contesta Ed mientras que se incorpora violentamente – ¡No me insultes! yo no tengo la culpa que la maniática de las maquinas, ¡sea incapaz de llevar un mantenimiento mínimo a una de sus piezas!

- ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A PONER EN MI DUDA MI TRABAJO!TU REMEDO DE CHIBI-ALQUIMISTA! -grita Winry encolerizada.

- ¿COMO? -el se acerca a Winry mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sus ojos destilan rabia.- ¿YOO CHIBI- ALQUIMISTA? ¿Has visto cuanto he crecido? ¡Si estoy más alto que tu, lo que pasa es que estas ciega!

El se había acercado peligrosamente hacia ella y su rostro estaba muy cerca... demasiado, ella sentía como su aliento le abanicaba su rostro, sin darse cuenta Winry se quedo sin palabras observando su rostro, era el mismo Ed de siempre, volátil cuando se le amenazaba o se le molestaba por su altura, pero su rostro ya no conservaba los rasgos típicos de la niñez, sus rasgos se había acentuado y sus facciones eran mas masculinas, aun tenia el pelo largo y recogido una coleta sin trenza y sus ojos dorados…. Que daría ella por perderse en ellos, de golpe él se da cuenta que la chica se ha quedado sin palabras y le observa fijamente y no entiende porque no contesta, ella reacciona rápidamente dándole la espalda.

- Bueno que mi tiempo es oro, no tengo toda la vida para estar aquí discutiendo por estupideces -espeto lacónicamente - y menos por un tonto descerebrado como tú, así que date prisa y quítate la camisa para ver tu brazo.

Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos encontrados, se odio así misma por dejarse llevar solo por tenerle cerca, ella no debía bajar la guardia, tenía que centrarse, tenía que recordar que solo había venido para arreglar su brazo y nada más, una vez todo acabara ella se podría marchar de nuevo y volvería a su mundo interior enterrando ese sentimiento que tanto dolor le había causado, Winry pensaba que ya lo había superado que lo había erradicado de su corazón, pero al volver a ver a Ed, tan cerca de ella había removido lo más profundo de su ser.

Miro de reojo y vio como Ed se estaba quitando la camisa, y solo pensar que vería su torno desnudo de nuevo la hizo descender a mismos infiernos, tendría que ser fuerte y saber soportar estar junto a él, ella sabía que ese día llegaría y se había preparado en mente y alma para ello, respiro profundamente y reunió las fuerzas suficientes para girarse, y allí estaba el… el tiempo no había pasado en vano, si bien Ed siempre había tenido un cuerpo muy atlético, ahora ella era mucho más consciente de su bien torneado torso, tenía el abdomen muy marcado y sus brazos emanaban virilidad, ella trago saliva y siguió hablando.

- Veo que esta vez si te lo has currado bien y tu brazo está destruido del todo - dijo tratando de disimular que lo que había estado mirando era su brazo y no su cuerpo- No creo que pueda repararlo, pero voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

Sin ver a Ed al rostro, ella tomo su caja de herramientas, se acerco a él y con una habilidad ya innata en ella, soltó el brazo destruido del hombro, con mucho cuidado de no tocarle, pero mientras que sus manos trabajan su mente volaba, sentía el calor del cuerpo de Ed cerca del suyo, y su cabeza gritaba pidiéndole que hiciera algo para tener ese calor más cerca…

- Listo ya esta, revisare la pieza para ver qué puedo hacer pero no te aseguro nada –tomo su caja de herramientas, las piezas del brazo siempre evitando la mirada de Ed, se giro dándole la espalda con la idea de salir de la habitación pero se detuvo en seco y sin girarse concluyo- cuando sepa algo te avisare, mientras tanto ni intentes acercarte a mi taller.

- ¿Y eso es todo? –Pregunto el incrédulo- Te largaste sin cumplir nuestra promesa y ahora que vuelves ¿me pides que no me acerque a ti?, ¿que espere? ¿Realmente pretendes que me quede aquí esperando?, pensaba que tú y yo íbamos a hablar.

- ¿Tu y yo hablar? - Winry se armo de valor, se giro hacia él y le miro a los ojos fríamente.- yo solo he vuelto para cumplir con mi obligación de reparar un automail que yo he fabricado, no he venido hasta aquí solo para ver tu horrible cara, o con la intensión de hablar contigo, así que bájate de esa nube y déjame en paz que no quiero seguir viendo tu estúpido rostro.

Se giro nuevamente sin darle opción a responder, pero repentinamente Ed la detuvo asiéndola fuertemente de su brazo por su obligando a la chica a verle la cara, sus ojos brillaban de la ira.

- ¿Crees que realmente mi automail se estropeo solo? ¡Maldita sea!, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, pensando hasta volverme loco en que fue lo que te impulso a irte, y ahora que te veo tan cambiada no puedo imaginar donde has estado, con quien o que has estado haciendo, así que rompí mi brazo apropósito solo para verte.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y Ed comprendió que había abierto la caja de pandora y un frio corrió por su espalda, rápidamente soltó el brazo de Winry con cara de miedo, a la chica le salía un aura morada del cuerpo, y la cara se le estaba poniendo más roja que un tomate de la ira.

**- ¡SERAS BESTIA! COMO TE ATREVES A ROMPER TU AUTOMAIL! ¡SABES EL TRABAJO QUE ME COSTO HACERLO! Y TODAVIA TIENES LA CARA DE PEDIRME EXPLICACIONES, ¿¡A MI! ¿A MI?**

Sin pensárselo Winry tomo su inseparable llave inglesa y se la puso en la cabeza a Ed, el cual cayó fulminado a sus pies, después salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo, sujetando fuertemente el brazo, mientras que sentía que su rostro se le iba a quemar del sonrojo que llevaba ante las palabras de Ed, se metió en taller y cerró la puerta con llave, y se recostó contra la puerta cerrada aun aferrada al brazo de el, y se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

Buenoo por fin se han reencontrado XD, U.U jus pobre Ed mira que contarle que rompió el automail fue echarse la soga al cuello jajaja, en breves subo el otro capítulo ;), gracias por los reviews :D

Espero que el cambio no haya molestado a los admiradores de Winry pero siempre he pensado sobre el hecho de un cambio de aspecto de ella, además estaba lejos es normal.. ¿no? xD

Monika-uchiha jeje gracias por tu review espero que te gustase el reencuentro ;D.

Kendrix Princess pues si además alargue un poco mas el capitulo con lo de la pérdida del usb, lo único malo es que ahora me cuesta un poco mas escribir T.T tocara convencer al marido que me regale uno jajaja.


	15. Sincronizacion

**16. SINCRONIZACION**

Winry se paso los días encerrada en su taller con el automail de Ed, la verdad al principio le dio mucha rabia que lo hubiera roto, pero ahora en cierta parte se alegraba de ello porque iba a poner en práctica todo lo aprendido en Xing, decidió desechar el brazo antiguo y crear uno nuevo, tan ensimismada estaba que no salía del taller ni para dormir, Ed vio como sus esperanzas de hablar con ella se desmoronaban, en un intento desesperado por hablarle lleno de furia golpeo a su puerta sin obtener respuesta, si no es porque la abuela le detuvo hubiera roto en mil pedazos la puerta. Pero Ed no se rendiría sabia que ella tendría que salir de allí algún día... tarde o temprano pero saldría.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el encierro de Winry, Ed se encontraba afuera de la casa viendo el atardecer recostado en el césped, aquel hermoso paisaje era lo único que podía tranquilizarse durante esos días, esto le ayudaba a calmarse y a aclarar sus pensamientos, aunque últimamente todos ellos iban dirigidos hacia ella, después de varios intentos de hablar con la chica, el había descartado temporalmente la idea de hablarle, y ya que no podía hacer otra cosa se dedico a recopilar información sobre la extraña apariencia de ella, no había cosa que el mas odiara que la incertidumbre de no saber nada.

De sus investigaciones no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, lo que más le inquietaba del cambio de la chica era el símbolo que llevaba en las manos y los decorados que tenía en el brazo, recordó que ese símbolo lo había visto tiempo atrás, y era muy parecido el símbolo de transmutación que usaban en Xing, pero para él era imposible que Winry hubiera sido capaz de marcharse tan lejos el debía estar equivocado, seguro seria alguna moda o estilo de vestir de donde ella estuviera viviendo ahora… pero y si fuera un símbolo de transmutación de Xing? ese símbolo estaba asociado a la alquimia y Winry le tenia aversión a la alquimia desde lo ocurrido con su madre, trato de desterrar esa idea de su mente pero volvía una y otra vez…. Winry usando la alquimia.. Imposible...

Estaba tan pensativo que no escucho como alguien se acerca por detrás, alarmado levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Winry, no iba vestida con la misma ropa con la que había llegado, esta vez llevaba una camisa esqueleto ajustada y muy ligera de color rojo que dejaba al descubierto su vientre, el color hacia resaltar el color de su piel y su pelo, aun llevaba la tiara y el adorno de sus brazos, tenia puesta una minifalda muy corta de color negro y debajo de esta tenía unos shorts negros muy ajustados, y de calzar llevaba unas sandalias negras con tirantes muy delicados que le subían hasta mitad la rodilla, Ed trago saliva la sola imagen de ella frente a él le trastornaba, se sentó mirándola fijamente y una esperanza cruzo su mente, tal vez ella quisiera hablar con él, le mantuvo la mirada en silencio y espero.

- Ven conmigo, tu brazo está listo –exclamo ella en tono neutral-

Su esperanza se despedazo en mil pedazos, se levanto de mala gana y sin rechistar la siguió, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con ella, entraron en el taller estaba medianamente iluminado, y en el centro estaba la cama donde muchas veces el se había puesto para que ella le viera su brazo, sonrió con tristeza muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que estaban en esa misma situación, la ultima vez recordó, fue cuando él se fue a luchar contra Father y ella le había prometió que lo esperaría, se quedo parado cual estatua hasta que ella le saco de ese estado.

- Siéntate – le dijo ella sin girarse a verlo mientras preparaba todo para ponerle el brazo-

Ed la obedece y se sienta, ella se gira y va hacia él con el nuevo brazo en las manos, y lo que ve lo deja perplejo, era un brazo muy diferente al que había tenido antes, no era tan protuberante como el anterior, este tenía un aspecto más dinámico y era un brazo mucho más humano por decirlo de alguna manera, tenia diversos colores grises brillantes que iban desde el claro al oscuro, a diferencia del otro brazo los engranajes eran prácticamente invisibles.

- Es que te vas a quedar toda la vida con esa cara de tonto, por lo menos cierra la boca y quítate la camisa para que te ponga el brazo. –le urgió ella secamente-

- Pero... ¿y ese brazo? Pensé que sería el mismo brazo que antes – dijo el sorprendido – es la primera vez que veo un automail como ese.

Winry sonrió alegremente, el corazón de Ed le dio un vuelco al ver a la Winry de siempre, es como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si el tiempo ni la distancia la hubieran arrancado de su lado, estaba allí con la cara de picardía que solía poner cuando había creado algo nuevo y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

- ¿Que creías? ¿Que iba a estar todo este tiempo sin hacer nada? – respondió ella sonriente- Esto brazo es el producto de mis nuevos estudios, es un brazo mitad metal mitad orgánico, hay una tecnología no muy conocida que mezcla los conocimientos ancestrales de la alquimia y de los elementos, así que está hecho de un compuesto que a su vez es duro como el acero, pero que es suave al tacto, además volverás a tener el sentido del tacto con este brazo- dijo ella orgullosa de su creación.

Ed no salía de su asombro, cuando el que creía que Winry no podía sorprenderle mas, ella se superaba, siempre lograba avanzar en sus creaciones, en el rostro de Ed dibujo una sonrisa mirando el brazo para después posar sus ojos en ella, con sus ojos llenos de ternura y orgullo.

- Bueno ahora si menos platicar y mas trabajar, además este brazo está fabricado de tal manera que cuando te lo ponga se acoplara y sincronizara a tu cuerpo y no sentirás dolor alguno como antes cuando te ponía el otro brazo.

Y fue cuando la magia empezó, Ed no estaba preparado para ver lo que sucedería a continuación, Winry puso el brazo en una mesita auxiliar que tenía cerca, ella centro su atención en la pieza de metal que aun estaba unida al hombro, alzo suavemente su mano derecha y la pieza de metal que tenia sobre su mano, empezó a brillar en un color blanco, de esta empezaron a salir pequeños rayos alrededor del circulo de transmutación, los rayos aumentaron de tamaño y de intensidad, girando en torno al círculo, era igual como cuando Ed utilizaba la alquimia, de golpe los rayos subieron por los hilos que reptaban por los brazos de ella, como con impulsos eléctricos.

Ed tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ¡era alquimia! Winry estaba usando la alquimia pero de una manera que él nunca antes lo había visto, súbitamente los lazos metálicos se soltaron del brazo de Winry, y se movían como si fueran serpientes, danzando rítmicamente con la mano como base, Ed estaba sin palabras nunca antes había visto algo parecido, miro asustado a la cara a Winry pero ella estaba tan tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado, ella seguía mirando su hombro, Ed dirigió su vista otra vez hacia su mano, y los lazos metálicos se acercaron a su hombro, entrelazándose entre ellos, Ed retrocedió asustado, Winry levanto su vista y se encontró con los ojos de él.

- Ed? –pregunto sorprendida- no te alejes no hay nada que temer, te voy a quitar esa pieza, no te preocupes no te hare daño –termino ella con una sonrisa que le desarmo por completo.

Ed la miraba atónito, pero intento relajarse y se acerco de nuevo, los lazos de metal tocaron la pieza de su hombro y empezaron a fundirse en el metal, Ed sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la zona, mientras los lazos se movían al compas como si estuvieran trabajando pero el apenas sentía algo, la pieza se soltó y los lazos se alargaron para poner la pieza en la mesita, Winry levanto la otra mano y ocurrió lo mismo que antes, los múltiples lazos parecían extensiones de sus manos, tomaron delicadamente el brazo mecánico, Ed abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y en su rostro se vislumbro el temor, se puso pálido como un papel de repente aquello le trajo muy malos recuerdos, esos lazos parecían brazos… es mas eran brazos… el retrocedió mucho mas.

- ¿H…ho.. ho.. monculus? – la palabra salía casi como un susurro de su boca.

Winry le miro incrédula, con el brazo sostenido por sus múltiples brazos metálicos, de golpe la chica estallo en un arrebato de risa, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, y se reclino sobre ella misma de la risa.

- ¿Ed? Jajajajaj cómo puedes decir eso.. ¿Pero estas bien de la cabeza?.

Ed la miro desconcertado no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, pero allí estaba ella riéndose de lo que le había dicho, reflexiono brevemente y concluyo que era imposible que la chica le engañara con su risa, y de golpe viéndola de tan alegre tan feliz, sintió el deseo de tocarla sin darse cuenta su brazo reacciono a su deseo y se había movido hacia ella para sus suaves cabellos.

- Winry.. yo – dijo el susurrante

Sus brazos metálicos apartaron rápidamente la mano de Ed sin apenas causarle daño, ella se quedo callada ya no se reía, se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que finalmente hablo.

- Cállate Ed.. no estropees el momento.. – levanto la cabeza y le miro, la alegría había desparecido de su rostro, aunque sus mejillas aun estaban húmedas de las lagrimas que había derramado de la risa- vamos a dejarlo, que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

- Lo siento… -El rostro de él se ensombreció, retiro la mano lentamente y se acomodo nuevamente en su sitio, desvió la mirada de ella mirando para otra parte, mirando el vacio.

- Ahora te pondré la pieza, no sentirás nada y por favor no te retires.

- P.. pero no entiendo nada Winry, esos ¨brazos¨ parecen a los de un Homunculus… nunca antes había visto algo parecido…

- Te he dicho que no te preocupes, confía en mi Edo –le respondió ella tratando de tranquilizarle.

- Confiar? Umm una vez lo hice y desapareciste.. así que no pidas mucha confianza ahora.

La chica apretó fuertemente los puños, conto hasta 10, respiro profundamente, trato de calmarse para no matarlo, tenía que ponerle el brazo ahora.. Luego lo mataría.

- Si no quieres que te ponga el brazo perfecto! Búscate la vida y a otra que lo haga y te lo ponga.

- No.. no espera.. está bien.. me quedare quieto y no te molestare más..

Sin contestar nada mas la chica se centro de nuevo, Las múltiples manos elevaron de nuevo el brazo metálico, Winry se centro en su hombro y Ed la escucho como susurraba, pero no podía escucharla claramente, era como una especie de cantico que no paraba y era constante, intrigado miro a Winry con el rabillo del ojo, y la chica tenía los ojos fijos en su hombro, y el cristal rojo de la tiara que llevaba en la cabeza se había iluminado, dando un pequeño haz de luz que señalaba un sitio especifico cerca de su cuello, los brazos pusieron el brazo mecánico en vertical y aproximaron la pieza al cuerpo de Ed, Winry se levanto de la silla y se acerco al sitio marcado por el haz luminoso

Ed se había quedado sin palabras la chica sin darse cuenta estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que el podía oler el olor de su pelo, era un olor tan dulce y tan doloroso a la vez, cerró los ojos quería conservar ese olor para siempre, recordó aquella vez en Briggs cuando ella había ido para reparar su automail y allí el recordó las palabras de Liza sobre que el amaba a Winry, y la chica estaba tan cerca del que casi muere de un infarto, tuvo que auto controlarse pensando en la tabla de elementos para evitar que la chica lo descubriera, durante esa época el había negado que la amara, se pregunto cómo había podido ser tan ciego,, la amaba desde siempre pero no lo había querido aceptar, temió abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo lo había soñado y que ella no estaría allí, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con que ella le observaba fijamente, sintió como todos los colores del arco iris surcaban su rostro.

- Uhm.. ¿estas bien? Quieres que pare? –pregunto ella preocupada

- No, no pares, estoy bien… solo estaba pensando que nunca pararas de sorprenderme Winry.

- ¿Yo? – ella reacciono a la cercanía de el alejándose un poco-

- Sí, me tienes asombrado con esto que estás haciendo, nunca había visto nada parecido… -sonrió él con su típica sonrisa de tonto que volvía loca a Winry- esta vez te has superado.

- Mm creo que tienes razón –sonrió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa- aunque me ha costado mucho aprender todo esto, pero ha valido la pena –dijo ella con voz orgullosa-

- Si, se ve muy complejo.

Sin darse cuenta el comenzó a preguntarle por esa técnica, Ed como buen investigador que era le hizo varias preguntas sobre lo que ella había aprendido, se sorprendió enormemente al comprobar que Winry había aprendido una tipo de alquimia, estaba simplemente asombrado, ella hablaba orgullosa de sus creaciones, de su primera pierna hecha con esa técnica, del implante de una mano, de un brazo etc.. Pasaron un buen rato intercambiando información, hasta que llego la abuela a interrumpirles para comer, no se habían dado cuenta lo tarde que era, Winry se dio prisa concluyo la charla y se puso manos a la obra.

Acerco nuevamente el brazo con los brazos metálicos, su tiara ilumino desde el cuello de él hasta el final del hombro, después el haz de luz se hizo mucho más intenso y Ed sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la zona, ella acerco el brazo al hombro, y cuando el metal toco la piel y el haz de luz ilumino la parte superior, el metal se convirtió en liquido que fue absorbido rápidamente por la piel de él, ella siguió el recorrido de la unión soldando todo, después los brazos metálicos se clavaron en el brazo y se introdujeron en el, Ed sintió más cosquillas y los brazos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente bajo el metal, al cabo de un buen rato, aun con los brazos metálicos incrustados, ella sin mirarle empezó a hablar.

- Ahora bien mueve los dedos, quiero comprobar la sincronización de la pieza, para hacer unos ajustes iníciales.

Ed movió los dedos y Winry comenzó a hacer ajustes sobre la pieza, le siguió pidiendo movimientos con el brazo muñecas dedos.

- Ahora conectare la sensibilidad del brazo, sentirás otro cosquilleo pero no te preocupes es normal.

El sintió como si algo se introdujera en su cuerpo, algo extraño pero nuevo a la vez, sentía como ella manipulaba su sentido del tacto, ella le pidió que se frotara los dedos, ¡y el los sentía! Era una sensación única, su cara de Ed se ilumino de la alegría, Winry le miraba sonriente, había olvidado lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Ed, la ilusión que podía llegar a generar él en su rostro cuando ella le ayudaba con alguna mejora. Con un suave movimiento los brazos se separaron de la pieza y volvieron a los brazos de ella, como si nunca se hubieran movido de allí, el circulo de transmutación dejo de brillar al mismo tiempo que lo hacia su tiara.

Ya esta, ahora la sensación de este brazo será igual a como cuando tenias tu brazo normal, si tocas algo ahora lo sentirás.

Ed pasó la mano suavemente sobre la mesa que se encontraba cerca, y sintió la madera suave bajo sus dedos, estaba incrédulo levanto la mano hacia él con la boca abierta.

- Sentiré algún tipo de dolor si me pego? ¿Y si toco algo caliente me quemare? Y si le pego a alguien sentiré dolor? Y si hago alquimia lo puedo transformar? Y si toco un cactus me lastimare?

Lo próximo que vio Ed fue volar la llave inglesa a su cabeza.

- Maldito seas Ed! No te acabado de poner un brazo nuevo, para que ya estés pensando una manera de destruirlo!

Ed se paso la mano recién puesta por su cabeza resintiéndose del golpe, y sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo parecía un niño al cual le habían dado un juguete nuevo.

- ¡Pero si siento mi pelo!, que suave que es

Winry le vio tan ilusionado que no pudo evitar sentir alegría por el.

- Levántate Ed, ahora necesito que ejercites la mano como te voy a indicar y mañana te volveré a examinar el brazo para los últimos ajustes, y como destroces el brazo te asesino, avisado estas.

Le dio indicaciones sobre los ejercicios, en esos momentos entro la abuela muy disgustada ya que hacía tiempo les había dicho que la cena estaba preparada, los dos bajaron a comer y durante la comida Ed no para de hablar sobre su brazo nuevo, sobre lo bien que lo sentía, de lo extraño que era volver a tener el sentido del tacto, Winry lo mira desde su esquina de la mesa con ternura, el no había cambiado nada, se pregunto si fue justo que pasara lo que paso entre ellos, pero rápidamente una sombra paso por sus recuerdos y recordó lo ocurrido, bajo tristemente la mirada y se dijo a sí misma, que ya quedaba poco tiempo para acabar con todo ello y no volver a ver a Ed nunca, lo que él no sabía es que este brazo era auto suficiente y no necesitaba ningún tipo de mantenimiento, además era indestructible, con lo cual nunca más habría una excusa para que ella volviera a verle, aunque ella nunca ni en sus sueños más salvajes había podio prever lo que ocurriría el día siguiente.

Bueno este sí que salió un poco más largo, la verdad el anterior capitulo era solo uno junto con este, pero quería adelantar el reencuentro XD, siento de nuevo el retraso, pero no os podéis quejar el capitulo quedo relargooo espero no haber decepcionado a mis lectores, gracias por los reviews :D

Yue Motou de Cifer Mil gracias por el review me hizo reír lo del iner XD ¿lo de los panditas que es? O_o dulces ¿o algo parecido? jo quiero saber XD.

Majo Sonolu gracias por seguir mi fic, me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado el cambio de Winry, temía muchos flames por cambiarle el aspecto xD.

Kendrix Princess U_U lo se, lo se hizo muy corto el otro, pero lo del brazo de Ed me tomo más tiempo del que había pensado xD es que leo una y otra vez y modifico, aunque ahora se pondrán las cosas peor xD... mejor me callo ., y lo del usb se lo he dicho U.U pero dice que soy tan patosa que seguro lo pierdo de nuevo T_T.

Ed está hecho un mar de dudas por el cambio de aspecto de Winry, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio.


	16. Atrapada

17. ATRAPADA

A la mañana siguiente Winry había empacado todas sus cosas, había decidido marcharse ese mismo día, hubiera deseado quedarse más tiempo con la abuela, pero tristemente había descubierto que ella se había equivocado rotundamente nunca había dejado de amar a Ed ni un solo momento, y no, no lo había superado, su fallido intento de poner tierra de por medio dejando que el tiempo transcurriera no le había servido de nada, sintió rabia consigo misma por ser tan idiota de creer que podía arrancar ese sentimiento tan fácilmente, la único que la consolaba era pensar que día pasaría muy rápido, puesto que solo tenía que hacer unos pequeños ajustes en el brazo y despedirse para siempre de Ed… y ya con eso su dolor acabaría… aunque sabía de sobra que el dolor seguiría pero era preferible estar lejos añorándole que tenerlo cerca sufriendo por controlar sus sentimientos sin que Ed muriera en el intento.

Pensó mucho en su abuela… la pobre estaba tan contenta con su regreso... pero seguro ella la entendería, le diría que tenía un cliente esperándola para que le pusiera un brazo y que después volvería en otra oportunidad, claro siempre verificando que Ed no estuviera cerca, se armo de valor y se dirigió decidida a la habitación de Ed, llamo a la puerta la cual se abrió de par en par, y Winry tuvo que hacer gala del poco autocontrol que le quedaba cuando se encontró a Ed recién salido de la ducha con el pelo suelto y mojado que le caía desordena mente por los hombros bien formados, lo único que llevaba puesto era una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y su torso estaba desnudo con gotas de agua que aun se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo, la chica estaba embelesada observándolo, hasta que finalmente reacciono.

- Te... te espero en mi taller -trago saliva mientras apartaba la mirada mientras que la cara se le ponía de todos los colores- y... y ni se te ocurra ir en esas fachas..

Acto seguido se giro y se marcho tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, tenía el corazón como se le que quisiera salir del pecho, sus latidos los sentía tan vívidamente como si el corazón lo tuviera en la cabeza, tenía que irse lo más pronto posible de allí, o terminaría comiendo una locura. Ed se quedo mirándola desde el portal de su habitación, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos denotaban picardía, había decidido que pasara lo que pasara Winry hoy no se escaparía de hablar con él, pasara lo que pasara…

Ed se puso la ropa rápidamente, se ato el pelo en una coleta y se dirigió rumbo al taller decidido, allí se encontró con que todo estaba debidamente organizado y recogido, no había ningún elemento de trabajo a la vista, lo cual querría indicar que ella se marcharía pronto, se quedo mirándola fijamente, esta vez su atuendo y peinado eran diferentes.

Llevaba el pelo suelto sin trenzas y le llegaba hasta la cintura, en la parte superior tenía una trenza, que empezaba por lado y lado del rostro y por la parte posterior se unía formando una sola trenza, en la unión llevaba un delicado adorno, eran dos palos de madera tallada de los cuales colgaban dos bolas pequeñas de color rojo y de estas a su vez caían hilos delgados de color rojo y negro, al final de la trenza la llevaba atada con un tubo de metal de cobre con círculos

De vestir tenia puesta una camisa blanca sin mangas, tenía el cuello en forma de V muy escotado, el cual se cerraba justo en el centro del pecho atado coquetamente con un nudo, de este nudo a su vez colgaba un adorno negro en forma de mariposa, del adorno caían dos pequeñas cadenas delgadas con eslabones pequeños de color plata, por variar llevaba el vientre al descubierto.

Lucia un gran cinturón de color negro con remaches brillantes, y un pantalón negro tallado al cuerpo que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, de calzar iba con unas sandalias negras que llevaban otro decorado en forma otra mariposa pequeña con cristales de color rojo, mil pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Ed, ella estaba tan hermosa, paradójicamente ella parecía una mariposa, tan hermosa pero tan lejana, seguramente si trataba de atraparla ella fácilmente escaparía de sus manos como una mariposa, para atraparla tendría que usar una red muy grande… El se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que la chica le dedico una mirada asesina por la mirada tan descarada que él le estaba haciendo y disgustada le riño.

- ¿Te piensas quedar allí toda la vida? déjame ver ese brazo, -dijo ella toscamente- quítate la camisa Tsk., increíble que aun tenga que decirte lo que tienes que hacer, si al final aunque pase el tiempo siempre te comportaras como un crio Edward Elrich.

Ed frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando ella se metía con él, empezó a quitarse la camisa de mala gana mientras le devolvía la puñalada a la chica.

- Perdóneme señorita mecánica,-exclamo él con rabia y ironía- ignoraba yo que su todopoderosa existencia pretendiera que yo un simple alquimista le dijera como hacer su trabajo.

Winry le dirigió una mirada que si las miradas mataran Ed habría caído fulminado al suelo.

- No estoy de humor para discutir y menos con alguien como tú, así que quiero acabar esto pronto, no quiero más sandeces de las tuyas, así que aligerando.

Winry centro su atención en el brazo, igual que el día de ayer, saco sus mini brazos metálicos, reviso cuidadosamente el mecanismo, Ed sentía como un ligero hormigueo en el brazo, ella realizo una comprobación de rutina, hizo algunos ajustes y al cabo de un rato termino.

- Ya esta, espero que lo trates bien y que sepas que no pienso venir desde el fin del mundo otra vez a sacarte las castañas del fuego, - respondido secamente –

Esas palabras le confirmaron a Ed que ella se marcharía para nunca volver esta sería la última vez que la vería, por eso antes de ir al taller tomo medidas, una mariposa escurridiza necesita una gran red…

Ed había trazado un plan para atrapar a la mecánica, había tomado muchas precauciones para ello, el primer punto de su plan era hacer que la abuela Pinako no estuviera en casa por eso días atrás había hecho un pedido de productos químicos en un pueblo vecino a nombre de su hermano, después de esto llamo a Al para pedirle que por favor llamara a la abuela para pedirle que recogiera ese encargo, le había costado convencer a Al, últimamente su hermano menor estaba muy quisquilloso con el tema de Winry, cuando él se entero que la chica venia quiso ir a verla puesto que Winry era como su hermana mayor para él, pero Ed le había convencido para que no fuera con mil escusas, que si faltaba en su trabajo, que cuando llegara ella a ver el brazo estallaría de la ira y su vida corría peligro… Al comprendió que aunque su hermano no se lo dijera él quería estar a solas con la chica, Al temía mucho de la tozudez de su hermano y temía que le pudiera causar daño a Winry, el muy en el fondo sabía que Winry y su hermano sentían algo más profundo que una amistad, pero como eran igual de voluntariosos y tercos, era mejor no meterse por medio si no querías salir mal parado, esperaba que Ed pudiera convencer a la chica de quedarse, por eso cuando le pidió el favor de hablar con la abuela acepto a regañadientes, el realmente deseaba que él fuera feliz con Winry.

Ed una vez logro que su hermano participara en la treta de la abuela, después que la abuela se marchara, había utilizado alquimia para transmutar toda la casa sin que Winry se diera cuenta, cerro todas las puertas y ventanas, y sobre estas transmuto los muebles de madera de la casa para que se transmutaran en una pared de madera fuerte, el sabia que ella le había comentado que solo podía usar la alquimia en objetos metálicos... con lo cual no podría usarla sobre la madera y cualquier intento de huir seria en vano, no había manera alguna que ella escapara de allí, y su plan concluía con confrontar a la chica, respiro profundamente se armo de valor y se enfrento a ella.

- Winry tenemos que hablar – le dijo seriamente-

Winry se giro lentamente hacia él, su rostro estaba serio sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento y con una voz ruda le contesto.

- Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

- Eso es lo que tú dices, yo necesito saber que paso- tercio el- tú me lo prometiste… me prometiste que me esperarías pasara lo que pasara, y cuando todo aquello acabo volví y tú no estabas. -su voz estaba llena de tristeza-

- Bah – respondió Winry irónicamente – ¿para qué te iba a esperar? Lo dices como si entre nosotros hubiera algo mas, y yo solo soy tu mecánica ¿recuerdas?, antes tal vez éramos amigos, ahora todo eso se ha reducido a una relación simplemente de trabajo.

Ed la miro incrédulo no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ella hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la promesa que le había hecho fuera igual a nada, sin pensárselo dos veces, la tomo por los hombros y la empezó a zarandear.

- ¡Maldita sea Winry! ¡Se puede saber qué diablos te he hecho yo para merecer este trato! Entiéndeme por una maldita vez necesito saber que paso.-sus manos presionaban fuertemente los hombros de la chica, y su rostro estaba contraído de la ira, sus ojos dorados brillaban de la rabia-

- ¡Pero quien te crees que eres! Quien te dio derecho a tocarme, suéltame de una vez.

Winry empujo a Ed violentamente haciéndole caer al suelo, el se vio sorprendido por su reacción, Ed sabía que Winry era algo violenta pero responder de esa manera era algo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero daba igual lo que ella hiciera, el hoy no descansaría hasta saber el motivo .. Su mente se colapso cuando la vio con tanta ira sus ojos azul profundos parecían los de un animal atrapado a punto de atacar, se veía tan salvaje tan hermosa… sintió miedo pero a la vez estaba viendo una faceta nunca vista en ella, pero tenía que centrarse, se incorporo rápidamente, la haría hablar costara lo que costara si fuera necesario el la ataría a una silla para que pudieran hablar... pero otra vez su mente le traiciono sus pensamientos hicieron que se ruborizara, el solo hecho de pensar tocarla tenerla cerca, el hecho que los dos estaban solos en cas... mil cosas pasaron por un instante en su cabeza, pero no, este no era el momento.

- Winry por favor entiéndeme, estoy hecho un lio… te necesito... si no aclaro esto no podre seguir adelante, siempre he huido de mis sentimientos y estoy cansado de huir... –sus palabras estaban cargadas de soledad y tristeza- hui de mi padre… le di la espalda y ahora no está conmigo y no pude decirle lo orgulloso que me sentí cuando me entere de todo lo que había sufrido y que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a father y morir por ello.

Winry se quedo estupefacta Ed le estaba abriendo su alma sin ella pedírselo, muchas habían sido las veces que Ed, había evitado hablar de sus sentimientos, pero recordó que ella también tenía sus propios sentimientos y problemas, no caería en algo tan burdo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ¿Acaso soy sicóloga o algo así? Soy tu mecánica a mí que me cuentas, lo que me faltaba por oír, no tengo tiempo para esto Ed, así que sal de mi taller que tengo que acabar de recogerlo todo.

- No me voy a ir Winry y tú tampoco lo harás – le dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos como cuando un gato mira a su presa, su voz sonaba como un desafío.-

- Baka, -respondió ella dibujando una sonrisa irónica en tu rostro - ¿tú crees que porque me digas eso yo me acobardare y te dejare hacer lo que te dé la gana? Que ya no somos niños Ed, tu eres mayor pero yo también lo soy, y si decido que no quiero ni verte ni hablarte mas, soy yo la que decide no tu.

- Pero es que hay un problema señorita soy mayor, no podrás salir de esta casa por más que quieras… -replico el manteniendo su mirada desafiante-

Winry frunció el ceño y salió rápidamente de la habitación hacia la salida de la casa, allí se dio cuenta que no había puerta, solo una gran pared, salió corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa y también estaba cerrada con alquimia, trato de subir al otro piso pero ni siquiera existían escaleras.

- _**¡EEEDDDDDD YO TE MATOOO DONDE ESTAS MALDITO!**_

Ed sintió otra vez el mismo miedo que había sentido el día de ayer pero esta vez aunque acabara muerto a manos de Winry no iba a dar marcha atrás, ya la había perdido una vez, no iba a escapar.

Winry se dirigió a su taller en busca de él, tenía que salir a como diera lugar, esos últimos días habían sido un infierno para ella, había tratado de llevarlos de la mejor manera posible pero solo el hecho de pensar que Ed estaba en la misma casa, tan cerca de ella… casi no había podido dormir pensando en el, en su cambio físico, en lo que sería pasar una noche con el... solo pensar eso hacía que todo su ser vibrara… el poco autocontrol que tenia se estaba haciendo pedazos cada vez que el estaba cerca, y ahora obligándola a hablar hacia que su la frágil línea de su control fuera desapareciendo, cuando llego al taller hecha una furia el taller estaba vacío él no estaba, miro a todas direcciones buscándole, de repente escucho el golpe seco de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, después escucho la voz titubeante de ed.

- Winry… yo lo siento.. Pero esta vez no vas a poder escapar de mí.

Ella sintió como se quedaba sin fuerzas y sin aliento, había ido al taller con la intensión de acabarlo, peros esas palabras le habían petrificado.

- Por más que te defiendas o trates de golpearme esta vez no funcionara, he soñado con este momento durante mucho mucho tiempo…El momento que estuvieras frente a mi otra vez… - su voz era aun titubeante y entrecortada como si le costara mucho hablar- no quiero que te marches de nuevo, quiero que te quedes aquí… aquí conmigo, quiero que cumplas tu palabra de hablar conmigo, creí que éramos amigos… y ahora parece que fuera tu peor enemigo... y no puedo soportarlo que aunque hayan pasado estos años mis sentimientos no han cambiado… además no se qué te ha pasado para cambiar tanto…

Winry no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, apretó sus puños fuertemente, sentía como oleadas de calor le invadían, toda la situación la estaba desbordando, Ed le estaba pidiendo que se quedara, con él, abrió la boca lentamente pero no salían palabras de su boca, su amigo de la niñez su gran amor, su amante en las fantasías más profundas de su mente, que aunque él estuviera con otra estaba allí pidiéndole que se quedara, hablando de sus sentimientos era demasiado para ella, y todo exploto de golpe en su cara.

- ¿Amigos? –pregunto ella incrédula-

- Si, tú eres mi mejor amiga Winry.

Su mente se quedo en blanco... _¨mi mejor amiga...¨_ Otra vez esa maldita palabra… ella no quería que el sintiera por ella sentimientos de ¨amistad¨, Winry lo quería para ella sola no quería ser su amiga…. Ella quería ser todo para él, ser la única mujer en su vida pero el tenia otra… Rose… ella imagen de los besándose en el parque paso fugazmente por su cabeza… y sintió como la ira y corrompía, que mas daba que él tuviera a otra, la otra no estaba aquí… y él le pedía que se quedara, su ira trastorno su racionamiento y su mente se nublo… que él tuviera a otra ahora no le importaba… sin pensárselo dos veces se dejo llevar por sus actos, Se giro hacia él y se quedo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y suavemente se desplazo hacia donde él se encontraba, alzo su mano y le tomo por la barbilla y le obligo a verla fijamente a su rostro.

- No te equivoques Edo, yo no quiero ser tu amiga

Y sin decir más puso sus labios fuertemente sobre los suyos, el tacto de sus labios eran tan suaves, más suaves de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar nunca, profundizo mas el beso, sintió como él se estremecía y exhalaba fuertemente, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver los suyos y se dio cuenta que los tenia cerrados, con su otra mano libre toco suavemente su torso desnudo y el emitió otra exhalación, simplemente esto la hizo más perder el control y sus manos se cerraron sobre su cuello, y en ese momento el profundizo mucho mas el beso.

Ed sintió que tocaba el cielo con dos manos, respondió al beso sin dudarlo, que ella se abalanzara sobre él lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero su mente igual ya no racionaba solo sentía, sin pensárselo dos veces paso sus brazos alrededor de la chica, y dejo que sus manos volaran sobre ella, muchas veces había estado con Rose, pero esto no era nada parecido, la atrajo fuertemente contra su pecho, pero de repente ella le retiro fuertemente de un empujón, ella se puso la mano derecha sobre la boca como tratando de borrar el beso la respiración de ella era muy irregular y tenia las mejillas iluminadas con un color rojo, trato de hablar al principio pero le era imposible, después de un silencio incomodo ella por fin pudo hablar.

- Ya... veo que tienes mucha experiencia besando… me imagino que habrás practicado mucho con Rose ¿no?

El rostro de él se descompuso, se puso pálido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, abrió la boca en señal de asombro, lo que le acaba de decir Winry le había caído como un jarro de agua fria, era imposible que Winry supiera lo de Rose… imposible... trato de articular palabra.

- Pe...Pero qué... estas... di...ciendo... -trago saliva, sus ojos bailaban del temor-

Winry le miro fríamente

- ¿Acaso me crees tan estúpida Ed?, no hace falta que me digas nada tu rostro me lo dice todo - suspiro profundamente y se alejo mucho mas de Ed mientras desviaba la mirada de Ed, mientras su mente le gritaba

_¨Soy una estúpida...¡pero qué he hecho! Me he rebajado al nivel de una cualquiera! Y ahora actúa sorprendido como si fuera mentira lo de Rose… ¿pero que podía esperar de el? todos los hombres son iguales, como he podido caer por algo tan bajo... como he podido besarle…tengo que recomponerme y parar esto de una vez por todas¨_

Se ajusto la ropa y acto seguido volvió la mirada a Ed, que la estaba mirando fijamente.

- Winry.. Yo... yo

Ella alzo su mano en señal que se callara negando con la cabeza, ella no quería oírle solo deseaba acabar con todo eso.

- No, Ed no hace falta que me digas nada, no quiero saberlo - en su voz se escuchaba la tristeza que implicaban esas palabras - ya está bien de este juego - alzando la vista con una mirada neutra - déjame salir edo.

- No

Y se hizo un silencio incomodo cargado de tensión, ella le sostuvo la mirada un rato, hasta que comprendió que aquello no la llevaría a ningún lado, se dio la vuelta y fue directa a su caja de herramientas, de ella saco una caja negra de tamaño mediano, aquella caja la usaba Winry cuando tenía que transmutar algo y no tenia materiales cerca.

- ¿Qué... Que piensas hacer con eso? - pregunto el intrigado y preocupado a la vez-

- ¿Tu qué crees enano? que esta caja la he sacado para maquillarme o algo así?

- Espera, por favor espera… Winry no… -respiro profundamente y lanzo una bomba sobre la chica- además lo mismo te podría decir yo… que has practicado mucho con el tío ese rubio con el que te escapaste de casa.

Ella se quedo paralizada no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, Ed creía que ella estaba con otro hombre? Sintió como le hervía la sangre por las venas, como se atrevía! Si el que tenía otra era él, como osaba decirle eso.

- ¡Pero o qué diablos dices! Yo con otro hombre? Estás loco Ed, además aunque fuera cierto a ti no tiene que importante nada lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no eres nadie para decirme como vivir mi vida.

Sin darle tiempo a responder alzo la caja y activo sus manos metálicas, estas rápidamente se fundieron con la caja y la transformaron en un gran puño, que se dirigió violentamente contra la puerta del taller, Ed rápidamente reacciono y le metió una patada al puño para detenerlo, el sabia que eso abriría un boquete en la casa por donde ella podría escapar, lo que no calculo fue la fuerza de aquel puño, al momento que su pierna impacto con el puño gigante la pierna de metal se le hizo añicos, cayó pesadamente al suelo llevándose las manos la pierna destrozada, estaba totalmente destruida levanto la vista y vio a la joven envuelta en llamas, los ojos los tenia rojos de la ira.

_**- PERO QUE HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTE CASTIGO**_ –grito la chica de la ira-

Rápidamente volvió la caja a su normalidad y sus brazos metálicos volvieron a su sitio, se acerco a la caja de herramientas dejo la caja negra allí y saco su llave inglesa para matar a Ed, ahora tendría que arreglar su pierna… lo cual significaba más tiempo, pero claro ahora todo era diferente… ella había sobrepasado los límites… aunque eso daba igual ahora el no viviría para contarlo.

+ ¡Yo te mato Ed! ¡siempre es lo mismo! Como te atrevas a atacarme de nuevo no volverás a ver la luz del sol enano.

- ¿Atacarte yo? –pregunto el incrédulo por lo que oía- ¡pero si la que se me lanzo encima como una fiera fuiste tú!

- ¡Pero eso fue porque tú lo provocaste! -le riño ella- es que no entiendo como logras siempre sacar lo peor de mi! TE ODIO EDWARD ELRIC, TE ODIO.

Alzo la mano armada con la llave inglesa para pegarle, el chico se cubrió la cabeza con las dos manos para protegerse del golpe, pero para su suerte la chica se detuvo cuando escucho a alguien gritando desde afuera de la casa.

- Ya estoy en casa- grito la abuela Pinako- ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS LE HA PASADO A MI CASA! EDWARD ELRICH SAL AHORA MISMO

Miles de gotas de sudor pasaron por el rostro del joven, ahora si era hombre muerto había tentado su suerte mas allá de lo imaginable tener la ira de Winry ya era suficiente pero si a eso le sumaba la de abuela podía darse por acabado, aun tirado en el suelo se apresuro a transmutar toda la casa volviéndola a la normalidad, su plan se había visto frustrado en parte, el ignoraba porque la abuela había vuelto antes de lo previsto…maldita sea su plan de quedarse a solas con Winry había fracasado aunque no del todo, ahora tenía que reparar su pierna lo cual le daba más tiempo para volverla a atrapar.

Cuando acabo de transmutar la casa miro de reojo a Winry, esta estaba parada como sin vida no reaccionaba, había bajado la llave y tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte, como si observara el vacio, se denotaba que no lo estaba pasando bien, Ed trato de incorporarse hacia ella, pero en ese momento entro la abuela hecha una furia.

- ¿Pero se puede saber jovencito quien te dio permiso para transformar mi casa?

La abuela de golpe dejo de hablar al ver la pierna destrozada de Ed.

- ¿Pero… se puede saber qué diablos te ha pasado?

- ... es una larga historia abuela.. lo siento por modificar tu casa…

- Dios mío Ed, estas hecho una pena! –exclamo una voz a las espaldas de la abuela, Ed se puso pálido como el papel.. reconocía esa voz… claro que la conocía.. pero no podía ser.. era imposible… si era la persona que creía estaba en un gran aprieto…-

- Hola Ed – exclamo Rose sonriente-

Hay un dicho que dice que cuando algo va mal siempre puede ir a peor, Ed se encontraba sentado en el suelo viendo impávido a Rose, iba a tener problemas graves… Winry y Rose en la misma casa… una tormenta se avisaba a lo lejos.

Buenoooooooooooo lo que se avecina jajajajaja, por cierto después de esto creare el otro fanfic paralelo a la historia Lemon, puesto que el otro lo perdí _ luego lo vuelvo a poner, aunque como bien dije se puede seguir la historia sin necesidad de leer el otro fic, también he releído una y otra vez todo para que quede lo más libre de Lemon posible xD.

También he de confesar que me inspire un poco en la canción de Lady Gaga bad romance, todo mi fanfic viene de la idea que me vino a la mente escuchando esa canción xD.

Yani Edward11 gracias por el review :D, a mí también me da pena con Rose la pobre no ha tenido una vida fácil. Por eso cuando por fin cree que puede ser feliz se aferra a ello con fuerza u.u y a mi Rose me gusta no le odio aunque pueda parecer eso XD.

Majo Sonolu gracias por seguirme :D vuestros ánimos son los que me ayudan a continuar :D.

Kendrix Princess _ eh eh no te podrás quejar que este también salió largo xD, jus que pena lo de tu USB, yo espero en breves tener uno :D, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D

Yue Motou XDDDDDDDD pero estas loca lo sabes no? Tus reviews me hacen reír mucho XD, mmm no te quiero comentar nada mas pero no te extrañe ver una referencia tuya en mi fic xDD, y no es que Winry se haga de rogar.. Es que claro está rota se siente traicionada es normal que no sea fácil.. Aunque bueno en este capítulo perdió los papeles xD.

Y para todos los demás que han puesto mi historia de favorito o de alerta de fic, que aunque no me dejéis reviews que sepáis que cada vez que veo un mensajito de alerta me pone muy contenta, gracias por leerme ;).


	17. Preludio

18. PRELUDIO

Winry se encontraba sentada en su cama con los brazos rodeando fuertemente sus piernas, era de noche y tenia las luces apagadas, la chica simplemente estaba allí sentada en la oscuridad con la mirada perdida, se vislumbraba a simple vista que lo estaba pasando muy mal, de fondo se escuchaba música suave de una pequeña radio, lo hizo para escapar del silencio que la estaba matando, necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido y pensó que la música tal vez la podría tranquilizarla un poco, recordó lo sucedido con Ed, de cómo ella se había atrevido a besarle… se había portado como una cualquiera... no quería ni pensar lo que Ed ahora podía pensar de ella, escondió el rostro en sus rodillas, la cabeza le dolía llevaba horas encerrada pensando sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, de golpe sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho una canción que hizo que le chica se removiera en su cama, de fondo se escuchaba parte de la canción.

_**"Me has enseñado tu, tú has sido mi maestro para hacer sufrir si alguna vez fui mala, lo aprendí de ti no digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así, si te estoy haciendo daño lo aprendí de ti… me has enseñado tu maldigo mi inocencia, te maldigo a ti, maldito el maestro y maldita la aprendiza, maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo a ti…¨**_

La chica tomo una almohada y la tiro violentamente contra la radio, la cual cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos, maldijo su mala suerte que hasta la música le diera una bofetada en toda la cara con esa canción… lagrimas empezaron a surgir de los ojos de la chica, ella se sentía impotente su mundo otra vez se había vuelto a derrumbar ante ella, se odio a si misma porque ella había traicionado todos sus valores y criterios, sabía que no debía haber venido… había sido un gran error, y lo había pagado muy caro, su mente volvió al momento en que la abuela volvió a casa esa tarde.

********************* FLASH BACK **********************************

La abuela de golpe dejo de hablar al ver la pierna destrozada de Ed.

- ¿Pero… se puede saber qué diablos te ha pasado?

- .. es una larga historia abuela... lo siento por modificar tu casa…

- Dios mío Ed, ¡estas hecho una pena! –exclamo una voz a las espaldas de la abuela, Ed se puso pálido como el papel... reconocía esa voz… claro que la conocía... pero no podía ser... era imposible… si era la persona que creía estaba en un gran aprieto…-

- Hola Ed – exclamo Rose sonriente-

Winry alzo la mirada rápidamente y se encontró con Rose, estaba allí parada mirando a Ed ignorándola por completo como si Winry no existiera, toda su atención estaba en Ed y su mirada estaba cargada de amor, si bien no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo una chica muy bonita, iba vestida con un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo en la parte superior, con una cinta roja en la cintura, y el vestido terminaba en volantes y le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, llevaba unos zapatos blancos decorados graciosamente con un lacito rojo, aun tenía el pelo de dos colores, pero estaba vez llevaba la melena mas arreglada y llevaba un ligero brillo rosa en los labios, seguramente por donde pasaba la chica despertaba la pasión de los hombres.

Rose al ver que Ed no le contestaba se arrodillo junto a él tocándole la pierna, Winry sintió como una corriente la atravesaba… ella estaba tocándolo… tocando _**SU**_ pieza, nadie más debería tocarla. ¡Nadie!, en un auto reflejo ella se arrodillo rápidamente y tomo la mano de Rose fuertemente apartándola de la rodilla de Ed, Rose se quedo sorprendida ante la reacción de la chica, se quedo mirándola fijamente esperando que ella le soltara la mano, la situación se estaba poniendo tensa, si alguien hubiera tenido gasolina y se las hubiera tirado encima seguro hubiera causado un fuerte incendio, Winry presionaba más fuerte la mano de Rose, pero esta seguía sin retirarla, Ed miro a las dos chicas preocupado, finalmente poso su mano encima de la de Winry y le hablo.

- Winry suéltala por favor...

La chica aparto la mirada de Rose y le dedico una mirada asesina a Ed, ¡ahora hasta se atrevía a defender a Rose! Herida lanzo bruscamente la mano de rose a un lado, se incorporo y se dirigió a su cuarto sin volver la vista atrás, aunque podía escuchar como Ed la llamaba.

***************************************END FLASH BACK *******************************************

La chica no podía evitar sentirse así, odiaba a Ed más que nunca, como era posible que la hubiera protegido, ¿¡quien era ella para tocarlo!… claro ella era su novia... y Winry su mecánica y ¨amiga¨, se imagino a si misma matando al creador de la dichosa palabra que tanta ira le generaba.

Ed se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa reunido con la abuela, Rose y sus acompañantes, después de la escenita anterior cuando lo había encontrado en el suelo con la pierna rota, la abuela le había adaptado una pierna metálica provisional que usaban cuando tenían que repararle el automail a Ed, sentados allí en la sala la abuela le conto que iba de camino a recoger el encargo de Al pero que en la estación de tren se encontró con un guardia que le comento que unas personas habían estado preguntado por ella, el guardia llevo a la abuela hasta donde estaba Rose y sus amigos, la chica le comento que era amiga de Ed y la abuela amablemente la había traído a casa, Ed tenía las manos entrelazadas fuertemente sobre sus rodillas, con la mirada baja analizando el problema, tenía mucho por hacer y lo primero era confrontar a Rose, alzo la vista y hablo con la abuela.

- ¿Mmm abuela será que me puedes dejar a solas con Rose por favor?

- Claro claro, después de todo es tu visita Ed. –respondió la anciana poniéndose de pie-

- Y también usted Sr. Fritz y su sobrina, por favor es algo personal.

- Claro Edward, además seguro que la señora Pinako me invitara a esa taza de té que me prometió por el camino – Fritz le dedico una sonrisa a la abuela la cual asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido los tres salieron de la habitación-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala, Rose se sentía intranquila e incómoda en la silla viendo que Ed ni siquiera la miraba, pensó tristemente que después de todo había sido una idea estúpida la de venir, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a Ed, después de un rato el hablo.

- ¿Porque has venido Rose? –pregunto él con voz seria.

- E... esto – rose trago saliva- porque estaba preocupada por ti, hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias tuyas y pensé que te había pasado algo malo por eso vine.

- ¿Y no podías simplemente haber llamado? No veo porque tenías que tomarte tantas molestias en venir, te dije muy claramente que no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría.

Rose apretó los puños fuertemente sobre sus piernas, movía los pies inquieta, agacho la cabeza y siguió hablando con apenas un hilo de voz.

- Pero... estaba preocupada Ed-kun, tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, además porque no me llamabas para decirme como estabas… tú sabes que tú eres todo mi mundo y si no estas no tiene sentido estar allí en Leto esperándote…

- … - Ed respiro profundamente y se lleno de paciencia- Rose… tu sabes que te lo he dicho mil veces, sabes el tipo de relación que tenemos, ya deberías saberlo.

- … ya pero yo... –tercio la chica suplicante-

- También te he dicho que no me gusta que me agobien, y eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora Rose. – la voz de Ed estaba llena de rabia contenida ella nunca antes lo había escuchado así-

- Pero Ed! Entiéndeme por favor…

- Rose quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de regreso a Leto.

La chica alzo la mirada y se clavo en la de él, lagrimas empezaron a caer por su hermoso rostro, se levanto rápidamente y fue corriendo hasta donde Ed, se lanzo al suelo y se aferro a sus rodillas.

- Noo... noo. No me pidas eso Ed... todo menos dejarte otra vez… por favor.

- Rose… entiéndeme tengo que hablar con Winry… y no quiero tenerte cerca cuando eso pase.

- ¿Winry? – la chica alzo la mirada a Ed y las lagrimas caían a mares- ¿¡pero que tiene ella que no tenga yo!

- Rose no empieces otra vez…

- Además ¡ella no te quiere! ¡Te abandono y yo he estado todo este tiempo a tu lado apoyándote! Yo soy mejor que ella Ed porque que no puedes verlo.

Ed le dedico una mirada dura a la chica tenía el ceño fruncido se levanto y aparto a la chica de él.

- Te he dicho que te marches! ¡Además no entiendo porque has venido con el viejo!

Rose ante la perspectiva que tendría que marcharse decidió ponerse ala defensiva, si Ed no la quiera por las buenas la querría por las malas.

- Si me obligas a irme subiré y le contare todas las cosas que haces conmigo a esa amiguita tuya, a ver si después de oírlo aun quiere hablar contigo.

Los ojos de Ed se llenaron de furia, sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco a la chica y la tomo fuerte mente por la muñeca derecha.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Como lo hagas Rose te juro que no me vuelves a ver en tu vida! ¡Entiendes!

- ¡Entonces me dejaras quedarme! Si no me quedo se lo diré todo ¡no me importa! Si no puedo tenerte a ti, pues ella tampoco te tendrá ¡me entiendes Ed!

- Rose no tientes tu suerte… - dijo él con rabia mientras le apretaba más fuerte la mano.

- Ay ay... me haces daño…

En esos momentos Ed recibió un golpe brutal, era la abuela Pinako que le había pegado con una silla.

- ¿¡Pero se puede saber que haces Edward Elric! ¡Esos no son modales, suelta a la chica ahora mismo no vez que le haces daño!

Ed soltó de mala gana la muñeca de Rose, se alejo de ella para evitar matarla estaba hecho una furia, sabía que nunca debió haberse liado con la chica, ahora había arruinado todo, su única oportunidad con Winry estaba perdida… apretó fuertemente las manos y le temblaban de la ira.

- ¿Estas bien Rose? –pregunto la abuela preocupada-

- Mmm si... –contesto la chica consternada-

- ¡Pero si estas llorando! ¿¡te ha hecho daño el bruto de Ed!

La abuela se acerco a donde estaba la chica y le miro la muñeca, estaba un poco magullada, acto seguido miro a Ed y le increpo

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué locura has hecho Ed? Nunca nunca debes maltratar a una mujer me entiendes NUNCA.

- Espera Abuela Pinako... no es su culpa es mi culpa.- tercio Rose defendiendo a Ed-

- Pero que dices, no le disculpes.

- Es que la culpa es mía... Ed quiere que yo me vaya a Leto y yo no quiero...

- **CALLATE ROSE **-le grito Ed, la venita de la frente estaba que se le estallaba

- ¡**CALLATE EDWARD!** – le grito la abuela a Ed- te he dicho que te comportes, si no lo haces te juro que te saco a patadas de mi casa –se giro a la chica y siguió preguntándole- ¿Que te vayas? Pero si hiciste un viaje desde tan lejos solo para verle.

- Si... quiere que me vaya abuelita... –las lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas-

- Tranquilízate niña, no te preocupes tú no te vas a ir te vas a quedar, estas en mi casa y yo decido quien se va o quién se queda.

- ¿Lo dices en serio abuelita? – a la chica se le ilumino el semblante-

- Peroo que dices –le gruño Ed-

- Te he dicho que te calles Edward, otra frase más referente al tema y te largas de mi casa, ¿entendido?

Ed hubiera querido que la tierra se lo tragara, el sabia que cuando la abuela hablaba no había nada que refutarle... tendría que aceptar que Rose se quedara... y allí estaba Rose feliz abrazando a la abuela, ya después hablaría con ella o la mataría alguna de las dos cosas.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos desayunando, Rose se había levantado temprano y había hecho el desayuno para todos, la abuela elogio las dotes culinarias de la chica, le dijo hasta que sería una buena esposa, la chica se había sonrojado y había mirado a Ed, el estaba sentado de mala gana en la silla, masticando como si fuera un chicle y sin apetito, tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido bien, Winry no había salido de su habitación desde ayer la abuela comento que tampoco había querido desayunar, ella estaba extrañada no era normal que su nieta reaccionara de esa manera por la simple rotura de una de sus piezas, Ed pensó que tal vez la abuela no supiera nada de lo sucedido realmente

Ed termino de comer y se dirigió a la habitación de Winry dispuesto a hablar con ella, cuando Rose lo vio marcharse fue tras él, mientras la abuela se quedo hablando con Fritz, le conto a abuela la historia de Rose, sobre lo mal que lo había pasado y de cómo estaba empezando a vivir, además que tenía una relación sentimental con Ed, la abuela se sorprendió no pensaba que Ed tuviera ya una pareja, pero se alegro se veía muy buena chica, además de buena cocinera, definitivamente el no pasaría hambre con una mujer así a su lado.

Ed estaba subiendo las escaleras pesadamente, la pierna provisional era una molestia, iba maldiciendo su suerte cuando Rose le alcanzo en las escaleras.

- Ed espera tengo que hablar contigo. –suplico ella-

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Rose.

- Pero Ed no quiero que estemos peleados, yo te quiero...

- Rose... –respiro fuertemente y se lleno de paciencia- no sé en qué idioma tengo que hablarte, sabes de sobra el tipo de relación que tenemos, no entiendo porque no puedes entenderlo.

- Pero si yo soy la mujer ideal para ti Ed-kun... nadie más.

El se quedo mirándola fijamente, ahora mismo lo que sentía Ed por la chica no era propiamente amor, tal vez mas un sentimiento de ganas de matarla y mucha rabia.

- Rose ya está bien –dijo el dándose por vencido- veo que no lo entiendes, entonces no hace falta hablar más, lo poco que teníamos entre los dos se ha acabado, no quiero saber nada mas de ti.

- EDDD, no digas eso no por favor –lagrimas otra vez surcaban las mejillas de la chica-

- Rose no me dejas otra elección, tu lo sabías, sabias claramente que no teníamos una relación amorosa, que solo teníamos... ejem tú ya sabes…. pero nada más, así que para por favor... que a este paso ni siquiera estoy seguro si quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

- Ed… por favor por favor no lo digas no quiero oírlo... no quiero... cállate que me haces daño... –la chica sacudía la cabeza a modo de negación-

- Pues tendrás que oírlo quieras o no Rose, he esperado por mucho tiempo este momento, el momento de poder hablar con Winry y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a quitar.

- Winry... ¡siempre siempre esta esa metiéndose por medio! ¿¡Que tiene esa que no tenga yo!¡Si no te quiere!

- Rose... te lo repito...

- Ed-kun...

El respiro profundamente y se fue dándole la espalda, no quería escuchar mas a la chica, le desesperaba oír sus argumentos sin fundamentos, esperaba con esperanza que tal vez Winry estuviera más receptiva a escucharle después de ayer, adema porque ella le había besado de esa manera… si no le quisiera no lo hubiera hecho, pero realmente la mecánica podía sentir algo por el… además estaba la parte de que Winry sospechaba algo sobre su ¨relación¨ con Rose, no podía comprender como lo había sabido, pero tenía que dejarle claro qué tipo de relación era… pero claro como explicas algo como eso… le llamaría pervertido o peor, llego a la puerta de Winry pero como le había pasado en oportunidades anteriores no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, además no quiso forzar mas a la chica ya la vería cuando le pusiera su pierna… además aun estaba por resolver el asunto del hombre con el que habían visto a Winry abrazándole en la estación…

Siento la demora pero he estado muy liada, adelanto una parte del capítulo iba a ser más largo pero he optado por partirlo en dos así no se hace tan larga la espera XD. También espero que sepan perdonar la intromisión de la canción, pero que día estaba en el coche esperando a mi esposo y pusieron esta canción en la radio y me acorde del fic XD le pega a la perfección, para el que no lo sepa, la canción se llama aprendiz y la canta Malu.

Yue Motou de Cifer… se que ahora odias mas a Rose.. Lo se xDD, y lo de los emoticones lo que me he podido reír con ellos XD, gracias por seguir mi fic :D.

F-zelda uff Roy no sabe lo que se le viene encima xD, pero mejor lo lees cuando llegue el momento xD, gracias por el review :D.

Kendrix Princess que bien por lo de tu USB pero se ve que estamos en las mismas mi marido me encontró el pendrive me lo había dejado en una cartera…. Sin comentarios xD, y sobre el próximo capítulo creo que te daré algo de gusto con eso que me pides xD. Cuídate ;)

Monika Uchiha jajajaja pobre Rose aunque después de este capítulo la pondrás más negra aun creo xD.


	18. La llamada

19. LA LLAMADA

Winry había retomado su actitud anterior, se había encerrado en su taller a cal y canto centrándose exclusivamente en su trabajo, Rose y sus invitados se habían instalado en la casa de la abuela Pinako, La abuela desde un principio entablo una buena relación de amistad con Rose, era una chica a la que era muy fácil cogerle aprecio, la chica todos los días religiosamente ayudaba a la abuela con las labores de la casa, también se encargaba de todo lo referente a Edward su ropa su comida etc... Para sorpresa de la abuela Ed no parecía disfrutar de esas atenciones, parecía como si Rose con esa actitud le molestara.

La abuela había meditado mucho sobre el tema, no entendía el porqué de esa ¨pelea¨ de Rose y Edward, y a ella no se le escapaba que la relación que había entre los dos no era simplemente amistad, ya que días atrás había visto a Rose abrazando a Edward, la abuela estaba empezando a atar cabos… ¿tal vez todo se debía a su nieta? ella se había sorprendido mucho ante la reacción de Winry el día que apareció Rose, con la fuerza y rabia con la que su nieta había tomado la mano de Rose solo por el hecho de que ella tocara el automail de el… parecía como si ella estuviera celosa, su actitud no era la de retirar la mano de Rose del automail era más bien de apartarla de Edward… seria que su nieta tendría algún sentimiento de amor por Ed?… de momento era una hipótesis que iba ganando mucho terreno. La abuela decidió que después que Winry pusiera la pieza a Ed, ella se encargaría de hablar con Winry para descubrirlo, además que quería hablar con su nieta sobre su partida… por ahora esperaría pacientemente aunque el ambiente reinante en la casa no le gustara.

Los otros acompañantes de Rose, también se habían instalado cómodamente en casa, la abuela apreciaba la compañía de Fritz, daba gusto tener alguien inteligente con quien hablar, era un hombre muy instruido y sabia casi de todo, se pasaban las tardes en la jardín tomando té, durante esas charlas Fritz la había puesto al corriente de todo lo sucedido durante la ausencia de Edward, y del infierno que sufría Rose por culpa de Ed, la abuela sintió vergüenza ajena por esto, Rose era una chica muy buena y no merecía ese trato por parte de el.

La otra huésped no le traía buenas vibraciones a la abuela, la sobrina de Fritz era una chica muy fría y introvertida, además era como un parasito no ayudaba con nada en las labores de la casa, totalmente opuesta a Rose que se desvivía por ayudarle, pero lo que no hacia ella lo suplía con creces Rose, por lo cual Pinako hizo un poco la vista gorda con la sobrina.

Habían pasado varios días hasta que la abuela contesto una llamada, era alguien que preguntaba por Winry, la abuela puso a la persona en espera y fue a buscar a Winry pero cuando se dirigía a darle la información, Ed la interrogo sobre la llamada, cuando le dijo que era para Winry Ed la bombardeo a preguntas, pero la abuela se limito a contestarle que era un hombre y que posiblemente fuera de donde trabajaba ahora su nieta concluyo la anciana, Ed no se trago que fuera posible esa opción y mientras la abuela iba a avisar a Winry, Ed tomo el teléfono y empezó a hablar.

_- ¿Hola? ¿Quien habla?_

_- ¿Hola? –pregunto la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea- necesito hablar con la señorita Winry por favor._

_- ¿¡Quien habla! –pregunto otra vez subiendo el tono Ed-_

_- Mmm Necesito hablar con la señorita Winry es personal, así que por favor dígale que se ponga al teléfono que es importante –pregunto el hombre ya con un tono un tanto exasperado–_

_- Pues lo siento hasta que no me diga con quien hablo no le paso a Winry… que está llamando a una casa decente y cuando uno llama lo más normal es que se identifique._

_- Tsk... mi tiempo es muy importante para desperdiciarlo racionando con un niño como tu.- respondió el hombre irónicamente-_

_**- ¿¡NIÑO!** ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS NIÑO! COMO TE VEA POR ESTA CASA TE VAS A ENTERAR DE LO QUE ESTE NIÑO PUEDE HACERTE_

Ed había perdido los papeles estaba gritando al teléfono, sentía como la ira corría por sus venas, si hubiera estado ese hombre allí seguramente el estaría sobre el golpeándole, Ed únicamente se calmo cuando la llave inglesa de Winry impacto en su cabeza.

**- ¿¡ED SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO!**

- Ay ay .. –Ed levanto la mirada y allí estaba Winry cubierta de llamas y con los ojos rojos- ¿pero se puede saber para qué diablos te llama un hombre aquí?

- No te metas en mi vida privada enano –dijo la chica señalando a Ed con el dedo índice- , no eres nadie me entiendes NADIE para decirme con quien puedo o no puedo hablar.

Dicho esto le arrebato de las manos el teléfono a Ed ignorando sus gritos, y después su conversación se convirtió en pequeñas frases sueltas.

_Hola.. Ahh.. Mmmm.. Lo siento… si lo sé… entiendo… perdóname… si.. Era un enano amigo simplemente… nadie sin importancia..… Mmm está bien… si, si entiendo… (Risas de Winry)... ¿cómo?.. ¿Cuando?... vaya… si poco… vale… ok.. Yo también os extraño…_

Winry colgó suavemente el teléfono y Ed aun estaba parado a su lado esperando una respuesta de la llamada, Edward tenia la vena de la frente a punto de estallar las palabras ¨enano amigo mío simplemente¨ le habían hecho perder los nervios, Winry también se percato que tenían público, allí estaba Rose y sus amigos mirándolos detenidamente, a la chica le pareció que Rose tenía una medio sonrisa en los labios… Winry nunca había sentido odio hacia alguien pero Rose estaba ganado puntos de forma acelerada, desvió la mirada de Rose y miro a Ed a la cara y sin darle más tiempo a hablar le dijo.

- Tu pierna estará lista la semana que viene, te la pondré y me marchare, me están esperando.

- ¡Todavía no me has contestado! ¿Que relación tienes tú con ese tipo? ¿¡Y como que te está esperando!

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Edward, y te lo repito no eres nadie para preguntarme eso.

La chica se giro dándole la espalda, pero Ed la detuvo tomándola fuertemente por el brazo, aunque tuvo que dejarla marchar cuando la abuela le pego con una escoba en la cabeza.

- ¡Deja a mi nieta en paz! Además guarda la compostura delante de tu novia Ed, que dirán nuestras visitas!

- ¿No… no.. novia? – Ed se le pusieron los ojos como platos- ¿cual… cual.. novia?

- ¡Como que cual novia! ¡Rose! Como no me habías dicho que tenias novia Ed. –el día anterior Rose le había contado a la abuela que Edward era su novio.-

Ed quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, allí estaba él con el amor de su vida escuchando que el tenia novia, ahora si Winry no le creería en la vida que él no tenía ninguna relación con Rose, miro de reojo y vio que Winry estaba seria y con la mirada perdida, como si no le afectara

- Winry.. yo.. déjame explicarte… -titubeo el buscando las palabras-

- No tienes nada que explicarme Ed -respondio Winry secamente-

se marcho dejando al grupo tras ella, subió lentamente las escaleras y se fue a su taller a encerrarse a derramar mas lagrimas por Ed, maldito sea porque tenía que hacerle tanto daño pero ya quedaba muy poco tiempo para acabar con todo eso…

Maldin la había llamado porque estaba muy preocupado por ella, puesto que Winry no le había llamado en mucho tiempo, también le pregunto cuando volvía, además que Roy extrañaba sus tartas de manzana y que Maldin había tratado de hacer una pero el intento fue un desastre total, tanto así que la tarta final había terminado en la basura y Roy con dolor de estomago… la chica sonrió tristemente secándose las lagrimas con la mano, por lo menos tenia a personas muy especiales para ella esperándola y preocupados por ella…

Mientras en otro lugar de la casa los invitados de la abuela Pinako se retiraban a sus habitaciones, La sobrina de Fritz siguió a este hasta su habitación para hablar.

- Vaya vaya con la mecánica -dijo la chica cruzando los brazos- al final va ser más interesante de lo que habíamos planeado, ¿viste como se puso el alquimista de acero? Los hombres sois todos iguales previsibles y manejables

- Mmm no todos los hombres son así Lust.-le reprocho Fritz-

- Ya ya todos decís lo mismo… pero bueno vamos al grano, la mecánica me interesa, por medio de ella acabaremos con el alquimista de acero y este nos dirá donde está el capitán Mustang.

- No sé porque creo que todo este plan es una completa estupidez… -despotrico Fritz del plan, pero no tenía más opciones que acatar lo que Lust le dijera- entonces ahora que haremos.

- Mmm tenemos que utilizar la chica y yo se la manera de lograrlo… - respondió Lust mientras sonreía maliciosamente, lo que dijera Fritz la traía sin cuidado, era una cucaracha mas que se podía usar.-

Ed se retiro a su habitación a pensar, sabía que pronto acabaría todo, se sintió defraudado cuando la chica no le quiso decir quien la había llamado, le hervía la sangre solo pensando que ese hombre había tenido la desfachatez de llamarla a su casa… tenía que ingeniárselas para lograr volver a estar a solas con ella, pero ahora iba a ser mas difícil, aunque también había la posibilidad de seguirla después de que saliera de casa y ¨secuestrarla¨ … pero claro esa opción era muy peligrosa, el no sabía cómo podría reaccionar ella a eso.. A como diera lugar tenía que conseguirlo sin llegar a medidas tan drásticas.

Después del incidente del teléfono Rose trato en varias oportunidades de hablar con Ed, pero este le apartaba de mala manera, hasta la hecho de su habitación una noche cuando la encontró en su cama, la chica estaba desesperada, por más que ponía lo mejor de sí el la rechazaba una y otra vez, hablo con Fritz y este le aconsejo sobre lo que tendría que hacer, a Rose no le gusto la idea puesto que no le gustaba engañar ni mentir, pero en juego estaba su amor y felicidad y no iba a perder a Ed por nada en el mundo.

Siguiendo los consejos de Fritz, Rose hablo con la abuela y le dijo que quería hablar con Winry para pedirle perdón por su irreverencia tocar su pieza, y ya que la única forma de hablar con Winry era cuando se le llevaba la comida, convenció a la abuela para permitirle ser ella quien le llevara la comida, la abuela accedió, no vio nada de malo en ello, Rose tomo la bandeja de la comida y se acerco al taller, una vez allí golpeo la puerta y se identifico.

- Winry soy yo Rose –pero se hizo el silencio, es como si la mecánica ni existiera, pero Rose no se iba a dar por vencida- Winry por favor… tenemos que hablar.. ábreme por favor..

De nuevo silencio, Rose a toda costa tenía que conseguir que Winry hablara con ella, así que jugó su mejor carta

- Mmmm tengo que contarte algo sobre Ed y es importante, seguro te interesa….

Se hizo nuevamente silencio pero al cabo de un rato se escucho como Winry quitaba el seguro de la cerradura, Rose trago saliva se armo de valor y entro en el taller, y allí estaba Winry parada esperando que la chica hablara, hacía mucho tiempo que Rose no hablaba con ella, recordó esas épocas que ella estuvo en Leto se habían hecho buenas amigas… pero ahora el ambiente era muy diferente, Winry miraba a la chica duramente y en su mirada no había ni una pizca de alegría de ver a Rose allí parada.

- ¿Que es lo que tienes que contarme de Ed? –pregunto Winry molesta por el silencio de Rose-

- No hace falta ser tan directa Winry podemos hablar algo antes no?

Winry dedico una mirada escéptica a Rose…no podía creer la cara dura de la chica, había entrado a su taller con mentiras diciéndole que tenía que contarle algo sobre Edward y ahora estaba allí con una cara de estúpida mirándola, Winry apretó los puños y refreno su ira para no sacarla a patadas de su taller.

- Si solo has venido a parlotear no tengo tiempo para estas cosas Rose, deja la comida en la mesa y vete.

- Espera.. Espera ya te contare -dijo la chica mientras ponía la bandeja en la mesa- deja te pongo la cena y te lo cuento.. Te lo prometo.

Lentamente Rose se puso a poner los platos de la cena de Winry sobre la mesa, como le tomaba tanto tiempo que Winry se animo a preguntarle algo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

- Veo que has venido a ver a Ed, hacía mucho tiempo no te veía Rose.

- Así es… veo que no has cambiado nada Winry -le respondió Rose sonriendo, sabía que Winry había cambiado mucho su aspecto… pero no se lo iba a decir… era muy bonita más que Rose y eso le daba más miedo a la chica- yo vine a ver a Edo-kun, le extrañaba mucho así que vine a ver cómo iban las reparaciones.

- Sus reparaciones ya están casi terminadas, espero acabarlas dentro de poco, y ya podréis marchar de nuevo a Leto. –respondió Winry secamente-

- No sabes cuando me alegra, la verdad tenía miedo que Edo-kun no pudiera estar a tiempo para cuando vuelva nuestro nuevo párroco,-dijo Rose con alegría- y como pensamos casarnos sabes queríamos empezar ya con el curso de preparación para la boda –las palabras clavaron una puñalada en el pecho de Winry , la cual se quedo mas blanca que un papel-

- ¿Boda? -replico Winry escondiendo sus emociones, pero se estaba rompiendo por dentro-

- Si boda, pensamos casarnos para finales del mes que viene, por cierto es que Ed-kun ha intentado hablar contigo antes pero no ha podido, y por eso he venido a hablar contigo a ver si yo tengo más suerte que el… lo que tenía que contarte sobre Ed-kun era eso…. Es que habíamos pensado con el que nos gustaría que fueras nuestra madrina de bodas, sería perfecto, -Rose se acerco a Winry la tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y la miro directamente a los ojos estudiando su reacción- ¿que me dices? ¿Aceptas?

Winry frunció el ceño, una cosa era que ellos se casaran, y otra muy distinta que aparte de eso le refregaran su amor en la cara el día de su boda, ella amaba a Ed, y yo no estaba dispuesta a ver como el hombre de su vida se casaba con otra, aparto las manos de Rose como si le quemaran las manos.

- No puedo, tengo muchas responsabilidades ahora, justamente cuando acabe con Edward, tengo que marcharme inmediatamente, buscaros otra que sea vuestra madrina.

- Vaya -contesto tristemente Rose- es una pena seguro que Ed-kun se lleva una gran desilusión, no sabes la ilusión que le hacía que fueras nuestra madrina, después de todo ustedes son como hermanos...

_¨Hermanos...(pensó Winry) hermanos dice... no... No quiero escucharla más.. Quiero que se largue de mi taller y me deje en paz de una vez por todas… estoy cansada de todo esto...¨_

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo, así que ya has cumplido tu misión me lo has dicho y tienes tu respuesta, vete de mi taller Rose. – dijo Winry con voz asesina- y no quiero que volváis a molestarme nunca más, entendido por mí como si os casáis o os vais al infierno ¿entendido?

- Winry… perdona no quería..

Rose no pudo hablar más porque Winry se puso a espaldas de Rose y puso sus manos en su espalda y la saco empujándola de su taller, para después cerrar la puerta de un portazo, ya Winry estaba cansada de tanta tontería no iba a permitir que ni Ed ni Rose le dañaran mas, estaba cansada de sufrir, quería centrarse en su trabajo y acabarlo y mandarlos a todos a tomar viento, sobre todo a Rose y su ¨fingida simpatía¨.

Además la llamada de Maldin la había animado de sobremanera, le hizo recordar que no todo en su vida tenía que girar en torno a Ed, se centro en ese sentimiento y siguió trabajando, aunque involuntariamente derramo alguna lagrima por la boda, pero cuando se percato de ello, se puso las manos fuertemente en las mejillas y se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez.

_¨Ya queda poco por acabar… acaba el trabajo.. Vuelve a casa… casa… Maldin.. Roy… casa…¨_

Mientras en otra parte de la casa Rose estaba abatida sentada en la cama de la habitación de Fritz, la actitud de Winry la había tomado desprevenida, no se esperaba la reacción de la chica, no se veía triste para nada, es como si no le hubiera importado nada… será que se había preocupado más de la cuenta.. Y realmente Winry no sentía nada por Ed…

- ¿Seguro que esto está bien Fritz? –pregunto Rose siéndose culpable por lo que había hecho.

- Claro mi niña, tú te mereces lo mejor, -Fritz se acerco a ella y le paso la mano cariñosamente por la cabeza- Tranquila tu sabes que esa chica nunca le dará a Edward lo que necesita, ¿no ves como le trata?, no te preocupes mi niña que Fritz estará aquí para ayudarte, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, que te lo mereces.

- ... gracias Fritz.. No sé lo que haría sin ti... –respondió ella abrazando al anciano-

Al otro día estaban todos sentados tomando el desayuno cuando Winry se presento de repente, tenia bolsas debajo de los ojos y se la veía muy cansada.

- ¿Winry? –pregunto la abuela sorprendida- ¿estas bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Tranquila abuelita estoy bien –dijo ella sonriendo febrilmente, dirigió su mirada a Ed – Tu nueva pierna esta lista, cuando acabes de desayunar ven a mi taller y te la pondré.

A Ed se le cayó el pan de las manos, y en su rostro se vislumbraba la sorpresa aquello lo había pillado con la guardia baja, pensó que aún le quedaban días pero se equivocaba… su mente trabajo rápidamente buscando una rápida solución, termino de comer y fue decidido al taller, golpeo y entro sin esperar respuesta, y allí estaba otra vez su gran amor y temor, tenía la nueva pierna preparada y era igual al brazo, sin que ella le dijera nada se quito los pantalones, debajo llevaba unas bermudas de color negro, se sentó frente a ella, esperando que ella le hablara.

- Vaya vamos progresando eh –sonrió febrilmente Winry- ya no tengo ni que decirte lo que hacer… se ve que ya tienes ganas también de acabar con todo esto no.. – termino ella tristemente la frase-

- No pongas palabras en mi boca Winry que no he dicho y no pienses cosas sin ni siquiera hablar conmigo antes…

- Vaya, vaya otra vez con lo mismo Ed,-replico Winry negando con la cabeza- si lo tuyo es solo hablar ¿no? No entiendo como ganaste contra father aquella vez, eres solo palabras Ed solo eso.

Ed la miro ferozmente, ¡ella misma le estaba animando a que hiciera algo! Pero la chica tenía razón.. El solo había buscado hablar y la ultima vez había sido ella la que había tomado la iniciativa, sin pensárselo los dos veces se levanto de la silla decidido y tomo a Winry por los hombros.

- Está bien Winry Rockbell –dijo el mirándola con sus ojos dorados que podían logar que cualquier mujer cayera rendida a sus pies- actuare y no me detendré por nada, me entiendes aunque grites o patalees me da igual.

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, allí estaba Ed mas decidido que nunca sujetándola fuertemente, el tenia una camisa blanca de cuello abierto y ella podía ver parte de su torso además llevaba las dichosas bermudas, trago saliva y le miro a los ojos asustada… ella no se refería a esto... ella solo se estaba metiendo con el como cuando le llamaba enano.. mas no había esperado esta reacción… y por su mente paso el rostro de Rose… pidiéndole ser su madrina… su boda.. Rose… la abuela… su hogar.. Maldin… Roy… en un instante todo se aglutino en su mente.

Ed tomo a Winry por los brazos y la puso rápidamente sobre la cama y echándosele encima, ella pudo sentir claramente su cuerpo sobre el suyo, Ed cerro los ojos y se dispuso a besarla, los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, rápidamente interpuso sus manos entre los dos y activo sus manos con la alquimia y sus múltiples brazos salieron al encuentro del cuerpo de él, los brazos metálicos se enredaron en los brazos y el torso de Ed y lo apartaron lejos de ella.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hagas trampas! – grito Ed enfurecido- ¡sueltameee! – se retorció bajo los brazos, intento unir las manos para utilizar la alquimia, pero le era imposible Winry lo tenía bien sujeto con sus brazos metálicos, le era imposible moverse-

Winry le miraba asustada desde la cama… se había sorprendido por su reacción… ¿ahora que iba a hacer con Ed atrapado y inmovilizado?… se había metido en un buen enredo, esta vez ella había abierto la caja de pandora y Ed no se iba a detener,

- ¡Suéltame Winry!

_**- ¡Cállate Ed!**_ Cállate no quiero oírte…. Además sabes por mi te puedes ir al infierno, ¡o bueno vete al infierno después de tu boda con Rose!

- ¿BODA? –la cara de Ed era un poema no podía dar crédito a lo que oía- ¿PERO QUE BODA ESTAS LOCA?

- Como ¿que boda? ¡La tuya! ¿¡O te parece muy bonito mandar a la estúpida de tu prometida a pedirme que sea tu madrina! Que te vayas al inferno tu y _esa _maldita super-arrastrada-rogona-idiota-estupida-Rose

Ed abrió la boca para contestarle pero la situación se complico mucho más cuando se oyó un grito de fondo.

- _**¡EDDD!**_ – Rose entro corriendo en el taller y se abrazo fuertemente a la cintura de el – DEJALO WINRY QUE LE HACES DAÑO.

Winry vio otra vez a Rose.. abrazándole, aferrándose a él… su mente se puso en blanco y sus brazos metálicos fueron rápidamente hacia ella, enredándose violentamente en el cuerpo de Rose, elevándola en el aire, Winry estaba fuera de sí, con una mano tenia aprisionado a Ed y con la otra a Rose, pero sus manos se estaban cerrando mas fuerte contra la chica, hasta que otro grito la saco de ese estado.

**- ¡WINRY BASTA YA!** – era la abuela Pinako, estaba parada en la puerta con la boca abierta por la actitud de su nieta- ¿se puede saber que diablos estás haciendo?

Winry reacciono y dejo libre a Ed, pero como a Rose la había elevado del suelo, la soltó y la dejo caer desde esa altura, la chica cayó al suelo pesadamente sin apenas hacerse daño, Winry bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño, sus manos temblaban de la ira, quería acabar con todo… y que todo simplemente acabara de una vez por todas…

Buenooo se puso fea la cosa, la verdad en un principio no había pensando que Winry perdiera tanto los papeles, pero es que tanto estrés te puede hacer perder los papeles, me imagino que los que deseaban ver a Rose vapuleada por Winry se pueden dar por bien servidos xD, dentro de poco el próximo capítulo…

- F-zelda pues Ed cada vez lo tiene más difícil, además con Rose liándolo todo mucho peor, y lo de la paliza pues de momento la que va a salir mal parada de esto será otra persona xD..

- Majo-Sonolu gracias por tus reviews :D, si el pobre Ed no goza de mucha suerte últimamente, yo la verdad dudo que actuara como lo hace Rose y menos retener a un hombre así.. Pero bueno ya verás el próximo capítulo.. XD

- Monika – uchiha me imagino que te abras quedado a gusto viendo la reacción de Winry, y no le aguro buen futuro a Rose para el próximo capítulo… y si el nombre me gusta xDD y así se lo he puesto a decir a Winry xD espero no te moleste. ;D bueno.. Lo único quite lo de zorra xD.

- Yue Motou de Cifer _ jus que mal págale cursos a tu inner de Italiano xD, bueno y no mato a Rose usando la alquimia… de momento xD aunque la verdad para que ensuciar las manos de Winry con la sangre de esa xD.

- Kendrix Princess si curioso la verdad lo de las USB XD, u.u la verdad creo que después de este fic montaremos una asociación de las que odian a Rose xD, aunque como siempre he dicho yo a Rose no le odio u.u.


	19. Encuentros

19- ENCUENTROS

Mientras que la casa de los Rockbell estaba envuelta en una trifulca familiar, lejos de allí en otro sitio las cosas no eran muy diferentes, Alphonse se encontraba sentado en su oficina, leyendo detenidamente un reporte sobre la captura de un alquimista que se dedicaba a crear quimeras, el alquimista prometía dar poderes sobrehumanos estafando a personas adineradas, les exprimía hasta el último centavo para luego cuando los transformaba en quimeras, les vendía a traficantes de animales exóticos que vendían animales parlantes, esto a Alphonse le trajo muy malos recuerdos sobre Nina, la niña a la cual su hermano y él fueron incapaces de salvar, era algo que aun le oprimía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Aunque ahora la alquimia estaba más contralada desde que Olivier Armstrong estaba a cargo, aun se podían encontrar atrocidades como esta, Alphonse que estaba en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo que se dedicaba a estudiar atrocidades como esta, para ponerles freno, ese había sido uno de sus principales objetivos cuando decidió seguir con el ejercito, evitar más transmutaciones humanas, Alphonse desvió su atención de los papeles cuando escucho una fuerte discusión afuera de su despacho entre dos mujeres, a una de ellas la reconoció como la voz de su asistenta Eliza.

- LE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO PUEDE PASAR SI NO TIENE UNA CITA PREVIA CON EL SEÑOR ELRICH

- LE REPITO APARTESE TENGO QUE HABLAR CON EL, LLEVO DIAS TRATANDO DE HABLAR CON EL Y USTED NO PARA DE DARME LARGAS.

- ¡SI NO SE RETIRA LLAMARE A SEGURIDAD!

- Tsk. Es imposible razonar con usted…

Alphonse se levanto de su silla para ver lo sucedido, pero de golpe la puerta de su despacho exploto haciéndose pedazos, atónito trato de ver a través del humo generado por la explosión, y a través del humo vio a una chica muy hermosa alta, delgada, de pelo negro que estaba recogido coquetamente en dos trenzas a lado y lado que formaban a su vez una bola cada una y de estas se desprendían mas trenzas que caían como una cascada por sus hombros, los ojos eran negros y cristalinos, su piel era de color blanco, vestía con ropajes extraños que se ajustaban a su estilizado y bonito cuerpo en la parte superior llevaba una camisa estilo oriental de cuello alto y de mangas cortas, la camisa tenía una abertura a los dos lados y se alargaba casi hasta las rodillas, tenia grabados dragones y en el pecho tenía un símbolo extraño, llevaba un pantalón ajustado estilo también oriental, definitivamente las ropas que llevaba eran diferentes a lo que normalmente se veía en su país y de inmediato le trajeron recuerdos a Alphonse, antes que él pudiera auricular palabra, vio como su asistente entraba con la ropa hecha girones y con el pelo totalmente alborotado y la cara tiznada.

- Déjeme explicarle Sr. Elrich esta energúmena entro sin invitación yo yo trate de detenerla…coff coff pero está loca... ya vienen los de seguridad a llevársela... coff coff perdóneme.

- Eliza… ¿está bien?

Alphonse se acerco corriendo a donde su asistente preocupado por su aspecto, Eliza era una chica muy trabajadora, siempre daba lo mejor de sí por Alphonse, lo que el ignoraba es que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero su amor llegaba a la obsesión, restringía todas las llamadas de mujeres, cuando una mujer trataba de ponerse en contacto con él, ella impedía el contacto, así había cerrado cualquier contacto exterior femenino hacia Al, y ahora viéndose en ese estado aprovecho para sacar partido de ello, aferrándose fuertemente al pecho bien formado de él.

- Estoy bien… aunque pase mucho miedo... esa mujer está loca, por favor Sr. no la escuche espere a que vengan los de seguridad y se la lleven... coff coff. –replico Eliza dejándose caer al suelo-

- Eliza tranquilízate no permitiré que te pase nada.

La chica que había entrado violentamente en la oficina aun estaba allí parada mirándolos apretando fuertemente sus manos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a volver a estallar de la ira, Alphonse levanto en brazos a Eliza y la puso en su silla, asegurándose que se encontraba bien, acto seguido se dispuso a hablar con la intrusa pero Eliza le detuvo sosteniéndole la mano, su pequeña mano temblaba.

- P... por favor no vaya Sr. Elrich por favor... –dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de temor-

- No temas Eliza que se cuidarme solo –le respondió Al amablemente mientras apartaba su mano-

Eliza se quedo en su silla hecha una furia pero confiaba en que los de seguridad llegarían en breve y sacarían a patadas a la intrusa, esa mujer que estaba allí había tratado de hablar hacia un mes con **SU** Alphonse, pero ella se lo había impedido diciéndole mil historias hasta que la chica no le creyó mas y entro por la fuerza.

Alphonse se acerco a la chica que aun lo miraba, pero se veía decisión en su mirada, sus ojos estaban directamente mirando a Alphonse decidida, sin ningún atisbo de duda por lo que había hecho, a simple vista no se veía una mujer loca,… bueno si decididamente loca, Alphonse miro la puerta destruida y vio un arma que hace años no veía, era una especie de arma pequeña de punta afilada y al final de esta colgaba un penacho de color rojo, se agacho y tomo el arma entre sus manos y volvió a mirar a la chica.

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Y porque has entrado a mi oficina de esa manera hiriendo a mi asistente?

La chica titubeo al ver al joven acercarse mas a ella, puso sus manos de manera defensiva.

- Necesito hablar con Alphonse Elrich.

- Yo soy Alphonse

- ¿Alphonse-sama?

Al no entendía la situación la chica bajo las manos y cambio su actitud sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cuando él iba a preguntarle mas, vio como una bola se le tiraba encima hacia el pecho, la atrapo rápidamente y vio a un pandita pequeño que le miraba con corazones en sus ojos, era Xiao-May la mascota de Mei-chan, el dirigió su mirada a la chica y atónito le pregunto.

- ¿Mei-chan?

- Alphonse-sama veo que se acuerda de mi – respondió la chica con alegría-

- Como iba a poder olvidarte de ti, si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiéramos podido acabar con Father, nunca este país podrá agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, además tu varias veces salvaste la vida de mi hermano y la mía, nunca podre pagarte tu esfuerzo Mei, me alegra mucho verte.

Mei bajo la mirada con la cara más roja que un tomate, Alphonse era tan amable, tanto que tocaba la parte más sensible de su ser, ella después de la lucha de Father ella se había marchado a su país, hasta el día de hoy que volvía a Amestris.

- ¿Mei-chan porque has entrado así en mi oficina pasa algo? – pregunto Al en tono preocupado-

- Lo lo siento Alphonse-sama, llevaba tratando de contactar con usted hacia más de un mes, - y mirando despectivamente a Eliza- pero esa mujer a la que llama asistente, me decía que no estaba o que se había ido de viaje, hasta esta mañana que hablando con otro alquimista que trabaja aquí me dijo que usted siempre había estado aquí.

- ¿Cómo? pero si yo no sabía que me buscabas... – Alphonse se giro a Eliza sin entender palabra- ¿Eliza? ¿Puede explicarme eso?

Eliza se levanto maltrecha de la silla y se acerco a Alphonse decidida, le daba igual que la mujerzuela esa conociera a **su** Alphonse, ella haría lo posible para alejarla como había hecho con todas las otras.

- Sr. Elrich es que usted estaba tan preocupado por los últimos brotes de violencia en Amestris, que no quise molestarle con esto, además hemos recibido una notificación interna, que se han visto personas de otros países que están cometiendo diversos actos terroristas, y quería proteger su integridad.

- Eliza… estas cosas debes comentármelas antes, Mei-chan es una gran y estimada amiga mía, ¿no podía haberle preguntado de que me conocía? ¿O haberme comentado sobre ella?

Eliza apretó fuertemente las manos, _¿estimada amiga?_ Conocía a la asquerosa mujer esa, sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzo sobre Alphonse abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¡Alphonse es que temía por tu seguridad! Además está loca pudo ser tu amiga en el pasado pero las cosas cambian y esa mujer se ve peligrosa... por favor échela de aquí... por favor tengo miedo…

A Al puso semblante muy serio, y aparto a Eliza de él, ella estaba sollozando, pero él no iba a permitir ese trato a Mei.

- Eliza no te permitiré que trates a si a Mei-chan, ahora mismo vas a ir y vas a detener a los de seguridad, y no harás nada contra ella, como vuelva a escuchar algo como lo que has dicho o que hagas algo referente a este asunto, pediré el cambio de asistente, ahora retírate y déjame a solas con Mei, no quiero interrupciones.

- No no…no cambio de asistente no, por favor Sr. No lo haga... yo le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, ya mismo... ya mismo aclaro todo…

Eliza controlo su ira y se alejo rápidamente de allí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a Mei-chan, Xiao-May le saco la lengua a Eliza, pero ella le ignoro, una cosa era apartar a la tipeja esa pero otra cosa era la posibilidad de perder el contacto con su Alphonse.

- Perdona todo esto Mei, pasa por favor y siéntate, tenemos mucho que hablar – respondió Al con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mei se quedo mirándolo tiernamente, Alphonse se había convertido en un hombre, pero aun tenía ese lado del cual ella se había enamorado tiempo atrás, ahora era más alto, y tenía el pelo largo atado en una coleta, iba vestido con el uniforme del ejército, pero se había quitado la chaqueta, llevaba una camisa blanca un tanto ajustada, que destacaba de sobre manera sus brazos y su torso, Mei sentía como su corazón se aceleraba teniendo a Alphonse tan cerca, habían soñado mucho con ese momento, y ahora estaba allí cerca de ella, pero de golpe recordó el motivo real de su visita, tenía que hablar urgente con él, ya tendría tiempo de otras cosas pero lo primero era lo primero, cambio el semblante se puso seria.

- Alphonse-sama algo muy extraño está pasando Amestris, he recibido noticias muy alarmantes.

Alphonse se tenso al oírla hablar si Mei-chan se había tomado las molestias de ir a verle con tanta urgencia quería decir que nada bueno se avecinaba.

* * *

Mientras en la casa Rockbell la abuela estaba parada en la puerta mirando detenidamente a su nieta, nunca la había visto estallar de esa manera y menos hacer daño a alguien que no fuera Edward, definitivamente su nieta se había convertido en una persona totalmente desconocida para ella.

- Lo… lo siento abuela… -respondió Winry sintiendo como el suelo bajo sus pies se quebrara en mil pedazos, la chica apretaba fuertemente las manos de la impotencia de verse de nuevo menospreciada y malentendida-

- Te desconozco Winry… -replico la abuela moviendo la cabeza negativamente y con el rostro embargado por el dolor- y esto me hace sentirme decepcionada de ti.

La chica levanto la mirada velozmente y se la quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, la abuela la estaba reprobando con la mirada, y esa mirada estaba llena de decepción y tristeza… le había causado un inmenso dolor a su abuelita… aquella mujer que la crio y cuido después de la muerte de sus padres… su ejemplo a seguir… su ídolo… y le había herido, Winry se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo.

Winry desde que has vuelto no has hecho ni el menor intento de hablar conmigo tu abuela, tu único familiar vivo, no te has dignado a contarme nada sobre tu viaje, ni donde estas, ni que haces, ¡además vienes con una nueva tecnología que eres tan egoísta que no eres ni capaz de mostrarme como trabajas! Y ahora atacas a Ed y Rose... te desconozco Winry… una vez tuve una nieta... ahora veo a una completa desconocida.

- A... abuela… lo siento de veras… no... no pensé... lo siento. –Winry le costaba hablar sentía como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, quería que la abuela lo entendiera, pero no podía negar que su abuela tenía razón, ella solo se había centrado en sus problemas y había dejado de lado al único ser que siempre estuvo a su lado y nunca le traiciono.-

- Ya es tarde para pedir perdón Winry, ahora quiero que le pongas la pierna a Ed y que te vayas de mi casa tan pronto puedas.

- ¡Abuela! –Winry no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo… ¡su abuela le estaba echando de su casa! Y todo por culpa de Ed y Rose…, miro a Ed queriéndolo matar con la mirada, le había arrebatado todo, la ilusión de amar y ser amada, su hogar su vida y ahora su abuela, apretó fuertemente las manos conteniendo su ira para no golpearlo-

- De abuela nada, has deshonrado a tu familia Winry, tus padres nunca nunca habrían sido capaces de hacerle daño a nadie, me entiendes a nadie, antes prefirieron dar sus vidas por los desvalidos a abandonarles.

- No sé que me paso… en serio lo siento… - la sola imagen de sus padres dando su vida por los demás hizo mella en su alma-

- Ya sabes mi postura Winry, así que empieza a ponerle la pierna a Ed, y que sepas que no pienso moverme de aquí, hasta que lo hayas hecho, así no te comportaras mas como una salvaje en mi casa.

- Pero… yo…

- No pienso repetirlo dos veces Winry Rockbell –sentencio la anciana mirando duramente a su nieta.-

- .. está bien... –Winry bajo la mirada y se dio por vencida, sabía que cuando su abuela tomaba una decisión no había forma de cambiar su postura, ya no había nada que la detuviera en Amestris, con lo que había hecho había sepultado su pasado y condenado su futuro a estar lejos de su abuela-

- ¡Pero abuela! ¡No la trates así! –Edward no daba crédito a lo que la abuela decida y se paro enfrente de ella defendiendo a Winry- En serio no tiene la culpa yo la incite… en serio fue mi culpa.

- Tu cállate Edward, cada cual es responsable de sus actos y ella ya es mayor para asumir sus culpas.

- Abuela no seas así. –tercio Edward, toda esta situación le superaba, el sabia el amor que le tenía Winry a su abuela y escucharla con esas palabras tan duras la estarían matando por dentro-

- ¡Ed! –le grito Winry ferozmente, Ed ante la sorpresa se giro y se encontró con la chica destruida pero mirándole con odio- cállate… no… no quiero que me ayudes mas... no quiero que me hables nunca más… ¿vale? ¡cállate ya! Maldita sea, así que siéntate y acabemos con todo esto.

Edward abrió la boca para hablar, pero Winry se giro y se dirigió a la mesa, activo sus brazos y tomo la pierna esperando que el viniera y se sentara, al ver que no venia se giro un poco lo justo solo para verle allí parado como un estúpido esperando.

- Si no vienes y te sientas Edward te juro que destruiré esta pierna, y no estoy bromeando, así que mueve tu trasero y siéntate. – su voz estaba llena de ira, Edward trago saliva se acerco y se sentó sin pronunciar palabra.

Winry se centro en ponerle la pierna a Ed, con Rose y la abuela delante como testigos, Ed se estaba muriendo las cosas se habían torcido de una manera terrible, era cierto que Winry nunca había actuado así, pero él sabía que no hubiera llegado a mas lejos... o si… solo pensar en que si no hubiera llegado la abuela a detenerla hubiera pasado una desgracia mayor, en la miraba detenidamente al rostro y pudo jurar que vio que habían surcos de lagrimas en su rostro, la chica no había podido evitar llorar por lo que su abuela le había dicho, quería alzar sus brazos y sostenerla en su regazo, abrazándola fuertemente, aliviando su dolor, decirla cuanto la amaba y que era mentira lo de su boda, que Rose mentía… Edward se prometió a si mismo que acabaría con todo esto y que Rose pagaría por todo el daño que le había ocasionado.

Al cabo de dos horas de trabajo, la pierna de Ed estaba lista, Winry estaba sentada en un estado como catatónico, se incorporo pesadamente de la silla y miro a su abuela sin vida en los ojos.

- La pierna esta puesta, pero no puedo marcharme hoy Sra. Pinako, estas piezas necesitan un ajuste posterior, por lo que tienen que pasar 24 horas para ver si funcionan correctamente, ahora si me disculpan voy a mí a cuarto para preparar mi viaje mañana .

Sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación, paso por el lado de la abuela sin mirarla a la cara, tenía la mirada perdida, la abuela pensó que tal vez su reacción había sido un tanto extrema, pero su nieta no le había dado ninguna explicación de su comportamiento, y sobre lo que había hecho para poner la pierna, la abuela estaba asombrada por lo que había visto, era algo demasiado complejo de entender, la abuela comprendió que por más que Winry le hubiera explicado, seguramente no habría entendido nada, sintió una necesidad de hablar con su nieta, pero lo mejor sería que ella descansara esa noche y hablaría con ella mañana.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas abuela? – pregunto Ed seriamente y actuando como si Rose ni existiera-

- Pero Ed yo quería hablar con tu abuela también–tercio Rose-

- ¡CALLATE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ ROSE! – Ed se levanto violentamente de la silla y fue hasta donde Rose y la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca- ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TI ME OYES! CANSADO

- ¡Edward Elric! ¡Suéltala! –grito la abuela preocupada de nuevo por Rose-

- No, no la voy a soltar abuela, y ahora esta maldita sabandija te va a contar toda la verdad – miro a Rose ferozmente – tu sabes que tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación sentimental, solo física pero nunca nunca sentimental, ¡YO AMO A WINRY! ¡tú lo sabes! Maldita seas, Lo sabes muy bien, además que siempre estuviste de acuerdo con eso, lo único que tu y yo teníamos era algo físico nada de amor–Edward desprendía fuego por sus ojos, quería que Rose desapareciera-

- ¿Edward? – la abuela se quedo de piedra al oír a Ed- ¿de verdad amas a nieta?

- Si… la amo abuela… la amo con todo mi corazón, vine buscando hablar con ella, y la he estado presionando para estar a solas con ella y decírselo, pero Rose... Rose no para de entrometerse... ahora le ha dicho que yo me voy a casar con ella… - aparto violentamente la mano de la chica y le miro con odio- Y eso Rose es lo peor que me has podido hacer... no quiero volverte a ver en la vida... me entiendes me has hecho mucho daño… ahora voy a perder a Winry por tu culpa… por tu culpa… ¡maldita seas!

Edward aparto la mirada de Rose, y para descargar toda su ira dio un golpe fuerte con su mano izquierda contra la pared, la sangre broto de su mano por el fuerte impacto, pero si Ed no liberaba su ira de alguna manera Rose no acabaría de una pieza, puso la otra mano la pared y poso su frente contra la pared.

- Edward… ¿es cierto eso que dices? – pregunto la anciana desconcertada-

- Es cierto abuela… no tengo porque engañarte, si no pregúntale a Rose…

La abuela miro a Rose que se había sentado en el suelo desfallecida después de la actitud de Ed, estaba petrificada con su mano rodeando su muñeca.

- ¿Es cierto eso Rose? –pregunto la abuela Pinako acercándose a la chica-

- …. –Rose estaba absorta sin responder-

- ¿¡Es cierto eso Rose! ¡Contéstame de una vez por todas!

- … es... cierto... –respondió esta con un hilo de voz-

- ¡¿Pero porque? ¿Porque me has engañado así? Y porque le has hecho eso a mi nieta y a Ed... ¿porque?

- … porque le amo abuela… y no quiero perderle…

Se escucho un fuerte golpe, la abuela abofeteo a Rose fuertemente partiéndole el labio, la mano de la anciana temblaba de la ira, y un hilo de sangre broto de la boca de la chica, Rose elevo sus manos y froto suavemente con su mano para mitigar el dolor.

- Eres repudiable Rose… -exclamo la anciana como si escupiera veneno por la boca- eres bonita y especial pero estas podrida por dentro, eso que tú has hecho no se hace, jugar con los sentimientos de las personas es muy bajo eso ni los animales… además ¡engañarme a mí!, a mi que te ofrecí mi casa y te brinde mi amistad… con razón… ahora comprendo porque mi nieta no te puede ver… se ve que ella es mas lista que su abuela, pudo ver a través de ti.

- Abuela... –rogo Rose-

- No vuelvas a llamarme nunca más abuela, y lo que le dije a mi nieta antes te lo aplico ahora a ti, la que se va a ir de esta casa no será Winry serás tú.

- Pero... por favor… -dijo la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos.-

- No, no, eso ahora no funcionara conmigo jovencita, así que sécate esas lagrimas de cocodrilo y desaparece de mi vista que no quiero verte… me das asco… déjame a solas con Edward.

Rose se levanto como una autómata y salió de la habitación, iba como un zombie sin vida, se fue directo a la habitación de Fritz a contarle lo sucedido, mientras Ed le abrió su corazón a la abuela, le conto todo lo sucedido, y por fin la abuela comprendió todo, se lamento profundamente no haberlo sabido antes, pero sabía que para Ed esto no era fácil, exteriorizar sus sentimientos no era tarea sencilla, siempre había sido un crio muy fuerte, siempre fuerte sin llorar, Pinako se levanto y puso sus ancianas manos sobre las de el, y sonriéndole a la cara le contesto.

- No te preocupes Edward, yo te ayudare con mi nieta mañana.

Edward le dedico una mirada de infinito agradecimiento, parecía que las cosas finalmente se iban a solucionar… o no…

* * *

Siento mucho la espera pero he modificado este capítulo y re-escrito puesto que he adelantado la aparición de Mei-chan, me imagino que los que odian a Rose pondrán a Eliza en su lista xD, también el próximo capítulo estará en breves, pero creo que muchos me odiaran después de eso .

Monika Uchiha bueno me imagino que estarás feliz después que la abuela hubiera puesto en su sitio a la arrastrada de Rose XD, pobreta hasta le pego jajajajaja, muchas gracias por tus comentarios :D.

Kendrix Princess si la pobre estaba al borde del ataque de nervios, y Edward ya no la quiere ni ver, eso le pasa por mala xD.

Darkirie muchas gracias por tu review :D ahora con lo que ha pasado no creo que Winry pueda hacer mucho ., aunque seguro más de una se prestaría a darle de hostias a Rose en lugar que Winry XD.

Jiuriana-Chan :D me halaga mucho que te guste mi fic , y bueno ahora Rose sí que quedo mas herida, tanto físicamente como sentimentalmente, pero la herida del desprecio de Ed es más grande :(


	20. Posesión

20. POSESION

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente que se respiraba en la casa era muy extraño, Rose no había bajado a desayunar, solo estaban en la mesa la abuela y Fritz, el cual había hablado con la abuela la noche anterior tratando de disculparse por lo hecho por Rose, pero la abuela ya no quería saber nada mas de la chica, y ya que Fritz no pudo convencerla de lo contrario, le pidió que por favor les permitiera partir al otro día, puesto que tenían que organizar la marcha y recoger un encargo antes de partir, la abuela accedió por Fritz, pero le advirtió que como Rose tratara alguna de las suyas, no iba a tener miramientos para sacarlos a patadas a todos de su casa.

La abuela se dirigió a la puerta de Winry para hablar con ella, pero la chica no quiso abrirle, simplemente le dijo que avisara a Ed que iba a revisar su pierna y que fuera junto con Ed al taller, la chica quería que la abuela estuviera presente durante la revisión del automail, la abuela fue a por Ed y los dos se dirigieron al taller donde les esperaba Winry, la chica estaba de espaldas buscando algo en su caja de herramientas, estaba vestida con las mismas ropas que cuando llego, al notar la presencia de los dos, sin girarse a Ed le hablo.

- Siéntate Edward, en un momento estoy contigo.

La chica saco varias herramientas de su caja, y sin mediar palabra se puso hacer la comprobación de la pierna, cuando por fin Ed pudo verle el rostro, tenia surcos morados bajo sus ojos, se notaba que ella había estado llorando, el maldijo su mala suerte, no quería que ella sufriera por nada, quería alzar sus manos y tocar su rostro, pero sabía que tenía que ser prudente y esperar, ahora tenía un as bajo la manga, su abuela le ayudaría, y por fin Winry dejaría de sufrir, media hora después la chica había acabado, se levanto recogió todo y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la abuela se interpuso en su camino por la puerta.

- Espera Winry tenemos que aclarar esto de una vez por todas.-dijo la anciana con semblante serio y voz autoritaria-

- ¿Aclarar? -pregunto incrédula la chica- Creo que lo dejo todo muy claro ayer Sra. Pinako.

- Winry… -tercio la anciana, le dolía que su nieta no le hablara normalmente- es que yo ayer no sabía lo que se hoy.

- Uhmm estoy cansada de todo esto… -respondió Winry cansadamente- me quiero ir ya, por favor apártese de la puerta, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato ahora me voy.

- NO

- Tengo que acabar de empacar mi maleta… retírese por favor quiero irme.

- NO

Winry suspiro profusamente, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no había pegado ojo la noche anterior pensando en todo lo sucedido, las duras palabras de su abuela, la actitud de Ed, la asquerosa de Rose... Tenía una fuerte jaqueca solo quería acabar con todo eso y enterrar de una vez por todas a la vieja Winry, pero no podía, allí estaba su abuela parada interrumpiéndole el paso, pidiéndole hablar… si quería terminar con todo tendría que hablar con la anciana.

- Vale... está bien hablaremos –la chica subió sus manos y se froto las sienes tratando de alejar el dolor de cabeza- pero solo después de que acabe de empacar mi maleta... ¿entendido?

- Entendido. –contesto la anciana, sabiéndose vencedora-

La anciana se retiro de la puerta, y Winry se marcho como si fuera un espectro, esos últimos días la casa parecía que estuviera poseída por personas sin alma, Edward miraba a la abuela con la boca abierta, había conseguido que Winry hablara con los dos ¡tan fácilmente! Y él llevaba semanas tratando de lograrlo y la anciana con solo cuatro palabras lo había conseguido, sin apenas esfuerzo, la anciana miro a Edward y levanto su mano derecha haciendo el símbolo de victoria, Edward ante la actitud de la abuela soltó carcajadas, tenía la seguridad que ahora todo se solucionaría y por fin el podría revelarle sus sentimientos a Winry.

* * *

Winry se encontraba acabando de hacer la maleta empacando las herramientas que acaba de usar con Edward, sentía que la cabeza se le iba explotar del stress, entre todos iban a acabar con ella, acabo de hacer la maleta y se dirigió a ver su aspecto en el espejo, su aspecto estaba muy desmejorado esos últimos días estaban acabando con ella, al recordar la ultima actitud de su abuela, sonrió levemente viendo su reflejo, tal vez aun quedaba un rayo de esperanza con su abuela, dejo de sonreír cuando escucho como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, se giro para ver quién era y allí estaba Fritz y su sobrina mirándola fijamente, Winry inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí? –rugió Winry indignada-

- Mmm tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo Winry –replico Lust con una sonrisa llena de maldad-

- ¿Asuntos pendientes conmigo? –pregunto Winry intrigada, ella sabía que ellos eran la compañía de Rose y nada mas- ¿perdón? Pero si apenas os conozco, ¿que asuntos puedo tener pendientes con ustedes?

- Tú tienes algo que yo necesito –respondió Lust sin dejar de sonreír-

- ¿Yo?

Sin darle más tiempo a reaccionar, los brazos de Lust se transformaron un lo que parecían ser extensiones de su cuerpo de color negro que finalizaban en punta, estas se lanzaron contra Winry, la chica activo sus manos rápidamente y las desvió, las extensiones impactaron contra el armario haciéndolo trizas, Winry se movió rápidamente del lugar de donde estaba poniendo sus brazos a la defensiva.

- Mmm parece que la gatita tiene unos interesantes juguetitos para defenderse –dijo Lust irónicamente- lástima que esos juguetitos no valgan para defenderte de mí.

Winry estaba asustada, nunca antes había visto algo como eso, trato de serenarse y centrarse en su defensa, junto las dos manos y activo la alquimia, los brazos metálicos se transformaron en un puño gigante, y amenazo a Lust.

- ¡No te atrevas a dar un paso o más! Como te muevas lo pagaras caro.

- Juju que miedoo mira como tiemblo –le replico Lust moviendo las manos como si temblara- no me hagas reír.

Lust ataco de nuevo a Winry, la chica hábilmente lanzo el puño de metal gigante contra Lust, pero la defensa de esta detuvo el ataque, mientras la chica se quedaba atónita viendo como su ataque era neutralizado perdió de vista a Lust, la cual aprovechando el descuido de la chica, se puso justo a su lado izquierdo, cuando Winry se dio cuenta que Lust estaba muy cerca de ella trato de reaccionar defendiéndose, pero fue muy tarde.

Lust se abalanzo sobre Winry y la tiro encima de la cama, con sus manos sujeto fuertemente las manos de Winry, y hizo que sus manos se diluyeran sobre las manos de la chica como si fueran agua, soldando así los brazos a la cama, Winry movía violentamente las piernas tratando de zafarse, Lust le dio un golpe fuerte en el estomago a la chica, sacándole todo el aire, Winry ante el dolor dejo de moverse momento que aprovecho Lust para inmovilizar sus piernas poniendo sobre ellas las suyas, Winry trato de recuperarse pero le fue imposible moverse, estaba totalmente atrapada, la chica se debatió débilmente tratando de liberarse hasta que vio como el anciano se acercaba.

- ALEJESE DE MI – grito la chica con temor-

Winry vio como el hombre abría la palma de su mano muy cerca del rostro de ella, y en la mano tenía un polvillo negro, Fritz soplo y el polvillo cayó en la cara de la chica, ella movía violentamente la cabeza tratado de alejar aquel polvo de su rostro, pero poco a poco sintió como caía en un profundo letargo, trataba de luchar contra esa sensación, pero entre mas luchaba mas se hundía en la oscuridad, sentía como si tuviera un enorme peso sobre ella y todo a su alrededor empezó a verse borroso, trato de centrar su atención en Lust y vio como esta abría la boca desmesuradamente, en un movimiento claramente inhumano, de su boca brillaba un ojo, que la miraba lascivamente, poco a poco la criatura salió de la boca de Lust, y Winry vio que aquel ser la miraba luciendo una sonrisa de maldad total , en esos momentos Winry perdió el sentido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa, la abuela Pinako y Edward se encontraban esperando a que Winry acabara con su maleta y que fuera a hablar con ellos, la abuela estaba sentada tomando un té, pensando en todo lo ocurrido y confiando que su nieta supiera perdonarla, Edward mientras tanto no paraba de pasearse de un lado a otro de la sala de la desesperación que le producía la espera, llevaban un buen rato esperando.

- ¡AGGGGG no aguanto más! –grito Edward llevándose las manos a la cabeza y despeinándose el pelo- Voy a traer a Winry ahora mismo –dijo dirigiéndose decidido a las escaleras-

- QUIETO AHÍ JOVEN –grito Pinako- vamos a esperar a Winry aquí, tome el tiempo que tome, no quiero que mi nieta tenga un motivo para no hablar con nosotros, así que cálmate y siéntate, lo último que necesitamos ahora es otra escena, ¿entendido?

- Pero abuela… es que...-reclamo Ed haciendo un puchero-

- ¡De abuela nada, siéntate y espera! ¡Guarda la compostura como hombre que eres!

Edward se acerco a la anciana arrastrando los pies y maldiciéndola, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando escucho que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, levanto la vista y se encontró con Winry, tenía muy mal aspecto bajaba pesadamente, Edward sabia que ella no estaba bien, pero esa mañana cuando le reviso la pierna no tenia este aspecto tan desmejorado, la chica bajo hasta la sala y se quedo en silencio observando a los dos.

- ¿Que es eso que tenían que hablar conmigo?-pregunto secamente la chica-

- Siéntate por favor Winry –le pidió amablemente la abuela Pinako-

- No, no me quiero sentar, así que sea breve en eso que quiere decirme anciana.

- Tsk no hace falta ser tan ruda –se quejo la abuela, respirando profundamente se lleno de paciencia y prosiguió- está bien… quiero pedirte perdón Winry, mal interprete todo… no sabía que Rose te estaba molestando de esa manera… ignoraba muchas cosas que ahora se, discúlpame… no quiero que te marches por favor.

Winry miro despectivamente a la anciana, las palabras de ella le resbalaron como si no le importara.

- ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirme? Si era solo eso me voy ya.

- ¡Espera Winry! –replico Ed- yo... yo también tengo que decirte algo…

- ¿Tu? –respondió la chica mirando de arriba abajo a Ed-

- Si… se que tú crees que Rose y yo... tenemos algo, pero es mentira… no somos novios… no nos vamos a casar... es mentira… -a Ed le fallaba la voz y sus palabras salian con cuenta gotas de su garganta-

- ¿Y? ¿que quieres que yo haga respecto a eso? –pregunto ella toscamente-

- Winry… - Ed se acerco hacia ella y le tomo la mano, le miro directamente a los ojos, sus ojos dorados vibrando de la emoción- Yo… yo…. –la cara de Edward se ponía mas roja que un tomate y le costaba respirar, trataba de soltar esa frase que tanto quería decirle.

- Puedes acabar de una vez la frase –rugió impaciente Winry-

- Yo... yo te amo. –respondió Ed, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, tenía demasiada vergüenza para ver el rostro de Winry-

Winry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, allí estaba Edward confesándole su amor, el temblaba como un flan, y detrás estaba la abuela con una sonrisa en el rostro, Winry volvió la mirada a Edward y comenzó a reírse desaforadamente.

- Jajajajaja ¿Tu? ¿Tú me amas? –pregunto ella cómicamente- no me hagas reír Edward, ahora cuéntame una película de vaqueros anda...

- Winry... –Edward estaba sorprendido de la actitud de la chica- ¡es cierto! ¡Yo te amo! Te lo juro.

- Ya ya… -dijo Winry sofocando la risa- ¿y qué hacías con Rose mientras que yo no estaba? ¿Jugar a los médicos? ¿O a la casita?

- ¡Te digo que no tengo nada con Rose! –se defendió Edward-

- Ya ya... casi nada tienes con ella, -respondió Winry mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le caian por el rostro de la risa- ¿solo te acuestas con ella no? Si así son todas tus amigas Edward es que eres un maldito mentiroso.

Edward se quedo de piedra ante lo dicho por Winry… ella sabía que él y Rose se acostaban… como fuera tendría que arreglarlo.

- Si… si me acostaba con ella era… -exclamo Ed asumiendo su culpa- porque tu no estabas y con eso mitigaba mi dolor. –termino el suavemente esperando que con eso la chica lo entendiera-

- ¿Mitigar tu dolor? –pregunto ella en tono burlón- ¿Mitigar tu dolor? No me hagas reír Edward.

Winry aparto las manos de Ed violentamente de las suyas, y se las limpio contra la ropa, como si Edward le hubiera manchado al tocarla.

- NUNCA te atrevas a ponerme la mano encima de nuevo, -respondió ella fieramente- me das asco Edward, creo que ya he perdido mucho tiempo aquí, lo mejor es que me retire.

- Winry… pero es cierto no te miento, yo te amo… por favor no te vayas… no después lo que paso aquel día entre los dos... –el trataba desesperadamente de hacer entrar en razón a Winry y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue traer a colación el día que se habían besado-

- ¿Lo que paso? casi me violas Edward, me encerraste en esta casa y si no es porque te detengo hubieras abusado de mi.

- YOOO –el no daba crédito a lo que oía, ahora ella había perdido el juicio- pero... pero que dices estas loca, ¡si la que me beso casi hasta hacerme perder el sentido fuiste tu!

- Mira... vamos a dejarlo se ve que contigo no se puede razonar, -respondió la chica moviendo la cabeza negando la respuesta de Edward- pero quiero que entre esto en tu cabezota, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, NO QUIERO QUE ME BUSQUES, NI QUE ME LLAMES, NI QUE ME TOQUES.

- Eso es imposible no me puedes pedir eso Winry -respondió Ed tristemente- mientras que me quede un soplo de vida te buscare, te llamare... te tocare... y no vas a poder evitarlo, otra vez no...

Winry se acerco a Edward y le pego una cachetada

- ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! TE ODIO, TE ODIO DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI SER, ME DAS ASCO, ME REPUGNAS EDWARD, ERES UN LIASIADO, POR MI TE PUEDES MORIR Y DEJARME DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ EN PAZ.

- WINRY ROCKBELL –grito la abuela- ¡COMPORTATE!

- Vayaa si es la anciana Pinako –replico Winry mirando con furia a la anciana- ¿Tu con qué autoridad me vienes a pedir que me comporte? ¿No bien dijiste ayer que no era tu nieta? Pero claro cuando te conviene si lo soy, eres una interesada.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así jovencita, cuida tus palabras! –le riño la anciana mientras trataba de calmarse-

- La que tiene que cuidar sus palabras eres tu anciana, -replico Winry dedicándole a la anciana una mirada de hielo- la nieta estúpida aquella que conociste murió ayer cuando la humillaste delante de todo el mundo, así que por mi te puedes morir y dejarme en paz.

La anciana se puso pálida por las palabras de su nieta, nunca antes ella le había tratado así, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de la rabia, contuvo su ira y hablo de la mejor manera posible.

- Winry… no digas cosas que no sientes… ya te dije que lo sentía no hagas más daño a esta pobre anciana que reconoce sus errores…

- A mí me importa un pimiento que lo reconozcas anciana, para mi ahora solo eres un estorbo, me alegra que ayer me hubieras echado de tu casa, así no tengo porque gastar más de mi preciado tiempo llamando a un vejestorio como tú.

En la habitación se escucho una cachetada, Winry se llevo la mano derecha al rostro para sobarse la mejilla, Edward acaba de pegarle una cachetada.

- ¡NO TRATES A LA ABUELA DE ESA MANERA! –a Edward le temblaban las manos, una cosa era lastimarlo a él, pero otra cosa era a su abuela que era casi como su segunda madre no iba a permitir que Winry le tratara así.-

- Tsk. al final Dios los cría y ellos se juntan,-dijo la chica como si soltara veneno en cada una de sus palabras, mirando despectivamente a los dos- sois patéticos los dos, uno un lisiado que nunca será normal y que se acuesta con todas sus amigas por despecho y por otro lado una anciana senil que cree que porque esta vieja y acabada, todo el mundo tiene que perdonarle su demencia senil, saben que os podéis quedar aquí y si tienes mucho despecho Edward te recomiendo que te busques otra amiga… a no ser que te valga la anciana.

La abuela Pinako entro en cólera por las palabras de la chica, y se abalanzo sobre ella, Winry hábilmente la esquivo y cuando la anciana se disponía a lanzarse encima de nuevo, sintió como le flaqueaban las fuerzas, Edward corrió rápidamente a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos, la anciana se había desmayado perdiendo el sentido.

- ¿Como has podido Winry? ¡¿Como has podido hacerle esto a la abuela? – los ojos de Edward se nublaron por las lagrimas, las palabras de la chica le habían herido gravemente, y Pinako no lo había resistido-

- Me das pena y asco Edward Elrich púdrete aquí con la anciana y no te atrevas a mostrar tu horrible rostro en mi presencia.

Winry se giro dejando a Edward destrozado tratando de que la abuela recuperara la conciencia, decidido alzo a la anciana y la deposito suavemente en el sofá, salió corriendo de la casa a buscar al médico del pueblo que vivía cerca, corrió con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro, tenía el corazón destrozado, algo terrible había ocurrido con Winry… pero no tenía tiempo para pensar el que, tenía que ayudar a su abuela lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Mientras Winry tomo sus maletas y salió de la casa, allí afuera la esperaba Fritz.

- ¿Y bien como ha ido todo Lust? – pregunto el anciano-

- A la perfección, se lo han tragado todo, hubieras visto el dolor en sus rostros, fue una experiencia única ver como sus sentimientos se hacían pedazos a mis pies.-el rostro de saberse vencedora de Lust era único-

- Entonces te has vengado del alquimista de acero.

- Sí, pero ahora tenemos que irnos antes que vuelvan, tengo que doblegar la conciencia y recuerdos de Winry, tengo control de su cuerpo y muy poco de su mente, y tengo que saberlo todo.

- Pero no lo entiendo Lust, ¿no dijiste que ibas a obligar al alquimista de acero a que te dijera dónde estaba Mustang?

- No hace falta Fritz, creo que la mecánica sabe mucho más de lo que sabíamos, de lo poco que he podido ver, he visto un recuerdo donde ella estaba con el ciego de Mustang, por eso debemos darnos prisa y alejarnos, es una chica muy dura de roer y necesito concentrarme para doblegarla, por cierto donde está la estúpida de Rose.

- Por ella no te preocupes, antes la he amordazado y atado -respondió el Fritz triunfante- además le he inyectado una dosis de tranquilizante para animales, que aplicado en exceso puede producir la muerte, no creo que sobreviva a la sobredosis, me imagino que también te hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando la inyecte, ya no nos hace falta la escoria esa.

- ¿Porque no la mataste? –pregunto ella sorprendida- no me digas que al final le tenias afecto a la mujer esa.

- ¿Realmente me crees tan estúpido como para tener sentimientos por una escoria como esa?,-pregunto el anciano incrédulo por la afirmación de Lust- simplemente no la mate para que el estúpido alquimista la encontrara, y conociéndolo como lo conocemos, lo más seguro es que cuando la vea así, le ayude y eso evitara que salga corriendo a buscar a la mecánica, así ganaremos más tiempo.

- Perfecto matamos dos pájaros de un tiro –respondió Lust maliciosamente- a veces tu malvada mente me asombra Fritz.

Lust y Fritz se alejaron de la casa dejando tras de sí un herida muy grande para todos los integrantes de esa casa.

* * *

U_U ahora es cuando vienen todos y me matan por lo que le acaba de suceder a Winry u.u, lo siento mucho pero, todo lo tenía calculado desde un principio de momento salvando algunas pequeñas variaciones mi fanfic se ajusta a la idea original, ósea era algo que tenía que pasar ..

Sé que las palabras de Winry fueron muy fuertes… he reeditado mucho este capítulo, pero solo releerlo me hace poner los pelos de punta ., ahora vienen momentos de la historia muy duros.

Darkirie esta vez el capitulo ha ido más rápido porque ya estaba casi acabado cuando subí el 19 xD, yo también tengo ya ganas de llegar a cuando Mei se introduce más en la historia, es uno de mis personajes preferidos, referente a Rose… Tsk. no creo yo que se merezca lo que Fritz le ha hecho… sobre tu Review me encanta que sean largos así me animan mas cuando los leo ;D gracias por leer mi fic.

Majo- Sonolu me hubiera gustado complacerte con o que Winry y Ed arreglaran sus asuntos, pero no puede ser así u.u, lo siento, y sobre la forma de actuar de Pinako pse es una mujer muy dura, así mismo entiendo yo que educo a los chicos, en cierta forma me trajo recuerdos a mi madre . (miedo).

Monika- Uchiha lo del capítulo se debe a que he juntado dos capítulos, de los primeros me di cuenta que en esa época subía mas rápido los capítulos porque eran más cortos que lista que soy.. xD, pero entonces lo reescribí y uní u.u, _ si al final serás las más feliz con las ostias dadas a Rose Tsk. a este paso deberíamos atarla a una cuerda y jugar a la piñata con ella para hacerte feliz a ti xDDD.

Jiuriana-Chan la Eliza esa no tiene ninguna relación con Hughes, la verdad es un carácter que cree sobre la marcha y puse el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente xD, y tus preocupaciones sobre Lust estaban bien fundadas, si una mujer herida da miedo, más miedo da un homonculus femenino buscando venganza .. y sobre lo que Rose se quiera mas a si misma… yo creo que es más que ella nunca ha podido llegar a amar de verdad, siempre que ha amado se lo han arrebatado, y como con su primer novio no pudo hacer nada, se aferra a Ed con uñas y dientes, aunque el tiro le salió por la culata… ahora va a sufrir y mucho..

Y aunque no postee nada Yue Motou de Cifier extraño tus reviews T,T necesito una caja de panditas urgentes si no secuestro a tu inner y le obligo a vivir con Rose .

Y kendrix me imagino que estara perdida buscando otra vez su USB jajaja.


	21. Rendición

21- RENDICIÓN

Edward estaba intranquilo paseándose de un lado a otro del pasillo mientras el médico trataba a su abuela, su cabeza era un mar de dudas y preguntas, nunca había visto antes así a Winry, parecía otra persona... era una persona totalmente diferente a la que esa mañana le había revisado el automail, algo extraño había detrás de todo eso… algo que escapa de su comprensión… pero también cabía la posibilidad que nada hubiera pasado y que Winry digiera todo eso porque realmente lo sentía… Edward no quería pensar en ello solo se aferraba a la idea que algo habría pasado, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un débil golpeteo de una puerta cercana.

Decidido se acerco a la puerta y trato de abrirla pero algo se lo impedía, utilizo la transmutación para abrir una puerta paralela y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado, salió corriendo a buscar al médico, Rose estaba tirada en el suelo maniatada de pies y manos, y con una mordaza en la boca, la chica en un intento desesperado de liberarse se había causado heridas fuertes, su piel tenía un color muy extraño que denotaba que estaba enferma, el médico entro rápidamente en la habitación le soltó las ataduras y la puso sobre la cama, al ver el estado de la chica temió por su vida, hizo que Edward saliera de habitación y fuera a buscar a otro especialista que vivía en el centro del pueblo. Horas después los dos médicos salían de la habitación de la joven, con semblante muy serio.

- La chica se ha salvado por muy poco, -hablo el especialista que Ed había traído- hemos tenido que utilizar una medicina alternativa muy agresiva para mantenerla con vida, no sabemos si sobreviva al veneno que aun fluye por sus venas.

- ¿Veneno? –mil ideas pasaron por la mente de Ed pero el veneno no era una de ellas-

- Si alguien le inyecto un potente tranquilizante para animales, me aventuraría a decir que más específicamente de caballos,

- Tranquilizante ¿como puede algo como eso afectarle tanto?

- Las dosis elevadas incluso en los animales son fatales, provoca la muerte por parálisis y colapso de todos los músculos y órganos internos. La sintomatología del envenenamiento por tranquilizante se manifiesta por convulsiones, asfixia, pérdida de la consciencia en cortos periodos de tiempo y muerte, se tarda mucho en morir y la persona esta consiente la mayoría del tiempo, mientras agoniza en una muerte lenta y extremadamente dolorosa… además a la pobre joven además la ataron salvajemente para aumentar su sufrimiento… en mi vida había visto una atrocidad parecida…

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso? ¿Esta seguro? ¿No será otra treta de las suyas para conseguir atención?

- La verdad lo dudo, normalmente cuando alguien quiere llamar la atención de algo, trata de quitarse la vida de una manera menos dolorosa, y con una esperanza de supervivencia mayor, además tenga en cuenta que al estar atada le era imposible inyectarse ella misma, ¿tiene usted una idea de quien hacerle esto?

- No... ella venia solo con dos amigos… -el médico tenía razón, la lógica era aplastante era imposible que Rose se hiciera ella misma algo como eso-

- ¿Y esos amigos donde están?

- No lo sé… cuando volví ya no estaban

- Informaremos de esto a la policía para que investigan, mientras tanto la chica ahora mismo se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte necesitara cuidados y atenciones especiales, para ayudar los primeros días enviaremos una enfermera pero después tendrá que hacerlo usted mismo, la enfermera le enseñara sobre lo que tiene que hacer.

Edward sopeso las palabras del médico, nunca pensó que podría ver a Rose en una situación parecida, es cierto que había tenido las ganas de matarla pero era en sentido literal, espero que la chica fuera fuerte y viviera.

- Referente a la señora Pinako –dijo el otro médico que la había atendido al principio- necesita descansar y no recibir ningún sobresalto mas, solo ha sufrido un ataque de ansiedad, provocándole una hiperventilación, la Sra. Pinako es una mujer fuerte, pero aun así quiero que este en observación una temporada sin tener sobresaltos para descartar otros posibles motivos para su desmayo, como un posible desorden cardiaco o apoplejía.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, ahora estaba solo en casa con dos enfermas que atender, aunque lo de Rose le tenía intrigado, el único posible sospecho de momento era el anciano… pero porque querría Fritz matarla… algo muy extraño estaba pasando y él se prometió que lo descubriría, en los días posteriores la policía se había presentado en casa, pero la investigación fue superficial, llegando a la conclusión que podía ser culpa de Fritz o un ladron, Edward discutió con los investigadores por su poca profesionalidad por el caso, pero la respuesta de la policía es que ellos trabajaban de esa forma en Liesenburgh, y que como el venia de la Leto estaba acostumbrado a otras cosas, Edward se prometió a si mismo que una vez todo acabara el mismo se encargaría de modificar el deficiente servicio de su pueblo natal.

* * *

Fritz se encontraba tomando un Whisky en un destartalado bar, tratando de matar el tiempo, hacia días Lust se había ido lejos a una cueva para doblegar la mente de la mecánica y evitar que la gente oyera los gritos, ella no quería que nadie interfiera con sus planes, dejándole a él tirado en aquel asqueroso pueblo de carretera, el estaba aburrido de esperar pero pasaban los días y no habían avances, empezó a dudar realmente del poder de Lust, también estaba muy preocupado por las ultimas noticias obtenidas por su topo en capitol city, dentro de poco tendrían que marcharse, doblegara Lust a la mecánica o no, mientras tanto en la cueva Lust estaba hecha una furia.

- ¿¡Como te puedes oponer a que te posea! –le gritaba Lust a Winry- Nunca nadie lo ha hecho, tienes que rendirte no tiene más sentido que luches parasito.

Y en un mar de almas estaba Winry de rodillas con las manos en el suelo y la cabeza baja, estaba agotada, había pasado días luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la posesión de Lust, la chica tenia la determinación que Lust no podría con ella, su fuerza se afianzaba con lo que ella había visto, fue testigo de todo lo que Lust había hecho con su abuela y Ed, y no iba a permitir que les volviera a hacer daño iba a poner todo de su parte para evitarlo y echarla de su cuerpo, aunque le costara su propia existencia.

- NUNCA, NUNCA. –grito Winry mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-

- Eres dura de roer muchacha, pero me pregunto si serás igual de dura si te muestro esto.

Detrás de Lust se visualizo una imagen, era Edward en la cama con Rose y no precisamente hablando.

- Juju mira a tu amorcito con la otra, no entiendo cómo puedes aun amarle después de ver una y otra vez esto, deberías odiarle. –le dijo Lust tratando de herirla mentalmente-

- Déjame en paz... dejame… -suplico ella, estaba sufriendo mucho por las torturas de Lust-

- Humanos inútiles, podéis ver la verdad y aun así guardáis esperanzas, ¡no vez que te engaño estúpida!

- Pero... yo... yo le amo... y el… ¡el me dijo que me amaba! –la chica se aferraba al recuerdo de Ed confesándole su amor, aunque ella tenía sus reservas sobre esa confesión, tal vez podría ser una treta de Edward para retenerla a su lado… pero tampoco tendría sentido, tenía la cabeza sumida en un mar de dudas, pero ahora su mayor preocupación era no permitir que Lust entrara en sus recuerdos, si realmente Ed la amaba ya tendría ella tiempo de hablar seriamente con él y aclarar lo sucedido-

- Amor palabra de tontos, ¿para que necesitas amor? -pregunto el homonculus levantando levemente los hombros-

Winry levanto la mirada hacia Lust, la chica tenía muchas heridas de defensa en las manos, y el cuerpo lleno de moretones por los golpes de Lust, la homonculus no había parado de golpearla y torturarla durante esos días, en la mirada de Winry apareció compasión por Lust.

- ¿Tú nunca has amado no Lust?

- Nunca me ha hecho falta, el amor es un estorbo.

- ¿Estorbo? ¿Como puedes decir eso de algo que no conoces? ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien de amar y ser amada?

- Si te refieres de estar con alguien, he estado con muchos hombres, no olvides que mi nombre es Lust (lujuria) se lo que todo humano desea y para eso niña no hace falta el amor.

- Siento pena por ti Lust –exclamo Winry con tristeza-

- ¿Pena? No me hagas reír niñata, aparte para ya con el parloteo y deja de luchar de una vez por todas que ya me estoy hartando de ti.

- No me rendiré tan fácilmente Lust antes tendrás que matarme a verme doblegada ante ti.

- Juju con que esas tenemos… si no vas a ceder por las buenas tendré que buscar maneras más convincentes de doblegarte.

Detrás de Lust se volvió a generar otra imagen, pero esta vez era de la abuela Pinako sonriendo, la homonculus estaba cambiando de estrategia para vencer a Winry.

- ¿Esa anciana es muy importante para ti no? Es un ser tan frágil, tan frágil que con solo un movimiento de mi mano puedo destrozarla –dijo ella mientras hacia el ademan con sus manos de destruir algo con ellas-

Lust le mostro con imágenes las atrocidades que esta podría hacer sobre la anciana, Winry cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de alejar esas terribles imágenes de su cabeza, el solo recuerdo de ver a su abuela inconsciente por las palabras de Lust, había sido algo demasiado fuerte para ella, y solo pensar que el homonculus pudiera hacerle daño a la anciana le produjo un profundo dolor.

- No... no te atreverías… a hacerle algo así…-respondió ella jadeante aun tratándose de recuperarse de las imágenes-

- ¿Y porque no? Es solo un humano más que usar y destruir, parece que no lo entiendes muchacha para mí los humanos son cosas para usar y tirar como si fueran cucarachas a mi pies, y si no abres tu mente iré y aniquilare a esa mujer.

- ¡NO TE PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS MAS DAÑO!- grito Winry fuera de sí-

- ¿Y que harás para impedírmelo? No hay nadie que pueda ayudarte además te recuerdo que hace unos días me encargue de destruir todo tu mundo, Edward ahora mismo te odiara lo mismo que tu querida abuela.

Winry apretó fuertemente las manos, sentía como la ira se apoderaba de ella, sentía la necesidad de acabar con Lust, su cuerpo empezó a temblar de la rabia, bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio fuertemente, sentía que de un momento a otro iba a estallar, recordó la escena cuando Lust le había dicho todas esas cosas horribles a su abuela y Edward, ella lo había vivido todo, el homonculus después de tomar posesión de su cuerpo, le hizo recobrar la conciencia dentro de su cuerpo solo para presenciar lo que hacía, Winry había gritado, llorado pero nadie más que Lust la había oído. Winry alzo la vista y se lanzo hacia Lust dispuesta a acabar con ella, pero antes que pudiera tocarle un solo cabello, esta la paralizo con sus brazos sujetándola fuertemente.

- Tsk. Tsk. no aprendes no muchacha, entiende por una vez por todas que no puedes hacer nada en mi contra, -se acerco a la cara de Winry y le tomo su rostro con una mano y le obligo a verle la cara, Lust sonreía con malicia- ríndete de una vez o acabare con todo lo que amas de una vez por todas, tú eliges es tu última oportunidad.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Winry, estaba tan cansada de luchar, tenía mucho por lo que Lust pudiera hacer a su abuela, sintió que toda esa lucha no tenia ningún sentido si no lograba parar la posible muerte de la anciana, ella no se lo perdonaría en la vida…

- Si lo hago… ¿me prometes que no le harás nada a mi abuela… ni a Edward?

- Humanos siempre tan estúpidos, si dejas de luchar y te rindes a mi, no tengo ningún motivo de ir por esas dos escorias, mi tiempo es muy valioso para malgastarlo en basura como ellos... pero si no te rindes si que les matare lentamente, torturando sus cuerpos hasta que me pidan morir y tu lo veras todo en primera fila, asi que tu decides...

- Mmm pero... -Winry se sobrecogió por las palabras de Lust-

- Escoge ya muchacha o te rindes ya a mi o ire directamente a aniquilar a esos dos.

Winry no tenia más opciones sabía que Lust tenía razón, Winry contaba con que nadie la buscaría Edward y su abuela le estarían odiando, y Roy y Maldin sabían que a ella todavía le quedaba tiempo para volver… ademas aunque pudieran ir a ayudarla el homonculus era muy fuerte y seguramente les mataria... y ante la idea de que Lust pudiera hacerle daño a esas dos personas queridas tomo su decisión.

- Está bien… dejare de luchar… soy toda tuya Lust haz conmigo lo que quieras.

- Buena chica –sonrió Lust- ahora canta para mí, que tus recuerdos y conocimientos son música para mis oídos.

Lust cerró los ojos y sus brazos se posaron sobre la cabeza de la chica y de un golpe derribo la barrera mental que la chica antes había impuesto en su mente para evitarla, una vez dentro todos los recuerdos de Winry empezaron a volar a su alrededor, de su niñez de su época del colegio, de sus noches en vela pensando en Ed, de las reprimendas de su abuela, sus travesuras…. toda una buena vida vivida con eso que ella llamaba amor, La homonculus hizo una mueca de asco ante las imágenes y siguió profundizando en sus recuerdos hasta que llego a la etapa del dolor por las mentiras de Ed, de cómo había sufrido y llorado por el alquimista de acero, su decisión de viajar a Xing, y la cara de Lust se ilumino de una alegría macabra

- Te encontré Roy Mustang, mi venganza esta cerca.

Había visto cuando Roy Mustang y Winry se habían encontrado en la estación, siguió avanzando y vio todo sobre Xing, sobre donde estaba actualmente el coronel, Lust estallo en risas.

* * *

Habían pasado semana y media desde la partida de Winry, Edward trataba de encargarse de las cosas de la casa lo mejor que podía, Rose seguía en un estado inconsciente y estaba con suero todo el día, la abuela ya había recobrado el sentido pero guardaba reposo muy a su pesar, la anciana odiaba estar en cama y mas odiaba que Edward tratara de cocinar algo, era un desastre total en las tareas de la casa, la anciana temía que en cualquier momento su casa se viniera abajo por los disparatados usos que el joven usaba para tratar de limpiar y cocinar.

Edward espero un tiempo prudencial para contarle a la abuela sobre el estado de Rose para evitarle un shock, pero la anciana ante el estado de la chica le dijo que hasta que no se recuperara no la echara de casa, es cierto que les había hecho mucho daño pero la abuela no era una despiada para sacarla de su casa en ese estado.

Ed se encontraba en la cocina tratando de preparar algo de comida para la anciana cuando llamaron al puerta, el salió corriendo a ver quién era y cuando abrió la puerta su rostro se ilumino de alegría.

- ¡Alphonse!

- ¡Ni-chan! Qué alegría verte de nuevo

- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro que estés aquí! han pasado muchas cosas, que tengo que… -Ed se quedo callado al ver detrás de Al a una chica muy guapa que lo miraba tímidamente- ¿oe quien es la chica?

- Jeje la chica es Mei-chan –respondió el ruborizándose- la recuerdas la niña de Xing que nos ayudo.

- Ahhhh, ¿la que tú no parabas de preguntar por ella? –replico Ed poniendo esa típica cara picara que el siempre ponía cuando le hacia una pilatuna a su hermano-

- ¡Ni-chan! Eres terrible no digas esas cosas –respondió Al poniéndose de mil colores, Mei-chan detrás de él no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa.-

- Ok ok, lo siento, Mei-chan es una sorpresa verte… aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme al recordar que cuando te vi por primera vez venias buscando la vida eterna y estábamos en esa época tan convulsa.

- Tenemos que hablar Ni-chan –le interrumpió Alphonse- algo terrible esta a punto de suceder.

- ¿algo terrible? –Edward bajo la mirada al suelo, y sintió como todo el dolor causado por Winry afloraba de nuevo- ¿puede ser más terrible aun de lo que ha pasado ya Al?

- ¿Que ha pasado? –pregunto él con preocupación, la reacción triste de su hermano le sorprendió-

- Es sobre Winry y la abuela…

- Mmm chicos siento ser aguafiestas pero algo se quema dentro de la casa… -exclamo Mei-chan viendo salir una columna de humo desde dentro de la casa-

- ¡WAAA LA COMIDA DE LA ABUELA! –grito Ed para entrar corriendo a la casa-

Al y Mei le siguieron dentro hasta la cocina, para ver la sartén envuelta en fuego, rápidamente Edward uso la alquimia para detener el fuego, la cocina estaba destrozada, entre la sartén y todos los demás experimentos de Ed por hacer de comer la cocina parecía un campo de batalla.

- La abuela me matara cuando sepa esto – dijo Ed dejándose caer de rodillas, con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y miles de gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente-

- Madre mía Edward-kun esto es un desastre –exclamo Mei sorprendida y divertida de ver la actitud de Ed- ¿que pretendías hacer?

- La cena para la abuela que está enferma

- ¿¡Ni-chan la abuela está enferma! Porque no me avisaste! que paso?

- Te llame pero me dijo tu asistente que te habías marchado.

- Umm Edward-kun si quieres te puedo ayudar en la cocina, se me da muy bien eso de cocinar.

- ¿Lo harías Mei-chan? –respondió Edward con brillos en sus ojos, se acerco a la chica y la tomo por las manos, dedicándole su mejor mirada de perrito abandonado-

- Jeje claro.-dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba-

Al se quedo mirando fijamente a su hermano tomando las manos de Mei-chan sintió como algo muy primitivo se encendía dentro de el, Al se había sorprendido mucho por el cambio de Mei, el dentro de su mente había estado tan ocupado con sus propósitos que siempre que recordaba el pasado relacionaba a Mei con una niña pequeña de coletas, pero la mujer que se había presentado en su despacho distaba mucho de ese recuerdo, estaba casi a su altura, seguía teniendo el pelo largo pero sus facciones se habían estilizado y su cuerpo era grácil como una gacela, además toda esa indumentaria le daban un aspecto interesante… Al sintió la necesidad urgente de alejar a Mei de su hermano.

- Ni-chan, porque mientras Mei-chan hace la cena, ¿nos vas contado lo sucedido?

Edward asintió y mientras Mei-chan preparaba la comida empezó con su triste relato de todo lo sucedido, aunque no conto todo lo sucedido con Winry el día de su partida, de todas las palabras duras que esta le había dicho a su abuela y a él, era demasiado duro para comentarlo.

- ¿Entonces Winry se fue nuevo ni-chan?

- Si… -Edward estaba sentado con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente y con la mirada perdida-

- ¿Y la abuela se puso enferma por eso?

- … -Ed dudo mucho ante la insistencia de su hermano- si para ella fue muy duro volver a perder a su nieta…

- Mmmm pobre abuela, pero no entiendo yo la actitud de Winry ella nunca le había hecho daño de esa manera.

- Ni yo lo sé Al -finalizo su relato Ed obviamente afectado-

Mei se entristeció al ver la cara triste de los dos hermanos, siempre pensó que cuando volviera a verlos estarían viviendo felices, pero allí estaban ellos aun con un grave problema en el horizonte. Lo único que realmente le había alegrado fue enterarse que Alphonse-sama aun estaba soltero, pero su pronta alegría se difumino al recordar la última reunión con su padre.

***************** FLASHBACK***********************

Mei-chan se encontraba sentada frente a su padre, en una de esas tediosas reuniones de estado, él era el jefe de la tribu a la cual ella pertenecía, dentro de su tribu él era considerado como un Rey y ella como una princesa, su padre siempre había sido un hombre muy serio y estricto, a su alrededor habían más personas, entre consejeros, ministros y el resto de su familia, ese tipo de reuniones aburrían mucho a Mei-chan, no podía entender el afán de su padre de que su familia fuera participe de dichas reuniones más aun sabiendo que ellos no estaba autorizados a hablar o intervenir, estaban allí más bien como adornos para dar la idea de familia unida y fuerte, lo que ella ignoraba es que esa reunión era diferente a las demás y en ella su destino cambio radicalmente, su padre anuncio el compromiso oficial de una de sus hijas con la Tribu de Cliunix, para fortalecer alianzas con ellos, y su padre considero que la mejor opción era Mei.

- ¡PERO PADRE! Como puedes decidir eso? Yo no pienso casarme! –la chica no daba crédito a lo que oía, aun estaba muy joven para el matrimonio además ella ya amaba a otra persona-

- Como osas contradecir a tu padre Mei –contesto el rey imponiendo su autoridad, no le hacía falta gritar para que todo el mundo a su alrededor le temiera, nadie nunca cuestionaba su autoridad-

- P… pero.. yo no

La chica no pudo acabar su frase, su madre acaba de levantarse frente a ella y le había abofeteado fuertemente, marcando con su mano el delicado rostro de Mei-chan y partiéndole el labio.

- ¡CALLATE MEI! –le grito su madre- ¡no sigas!

- ¿Pero mama? –respondió la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos-

- ¡De mama nada! ¡Tú nunca has hecho nada por tu tribu! La única vez que confiamos en ti, ¡volviste con las manos vacías!

- Pero el rey Ling nos admitió a todas las familias ¡como prometió! –se defendió ella, cuando ella había vuelto a Xing, su familia se había sentido deshonrada por el fracaso de ella, y aun muchos no se lo habían perdonado-

- ¿Y? ahora vivimos bajo su mandato como pusilánimes y segundones, no somos nadie, su familia manda ahora y nosotros solo somos sus sirvientes.

- Tú sabes que no es así…

- Cállate Mei –le amenazo su madre alzando la mano como si la fuera a golpear de nuevo- harás lo que tu padre te ordena y lo harás sin rechistar, si no lo haces puedes olvidarte que tienes familia y la que se prometerá será tu hermana menor.

- No seréis capaces de hacerme algo así.. y menos a mi hermanita Lue-chan–respondió la chica con la cara totalmente trastornada de la angustia, su hermana menor tenía diez años, solo pensar que la pudieran casar tan joven hizo estragos en la voluntad de la joven-

- No nos tientes Mei y menos a tu padre.

Dieron por cerrada la reunión y Mei acepto lo que su padre quería, su boda seria dentro de un año con un total desconocido.

**************************END FLASHBACK***************************************

- ¿Mei-chan estas bien? –le pregunto Alphonse acercándose a la chica preocupado, viendo que se había parado y había dejado el grifo abierto cuando limpiaba la verdura y el agua empezaba a salirse del fregadero-

- AHHH…lo siento lo siento.. –respondió la chica poniéndose roja de la vergüenza, mientras que Al la miraba preocupado.

Edward ahora quería saber lo que había motivado a Alphonse y a Mei ir a casa de la abuela Pinako, Al comento lo que había pasado en la central con la repentina aparición de Mei, por su lado ella comento que hacía unos dos meses, se había reencontrado con una amiga de la infancia que también practicaba el mismo estilo de alquimia que ella, su amiga ante la apertura del comercio entre los dos países había viajado por diferentes ciudades de Amestris, pero cuando estuvo en la capital tuvo una sensación como nunca la había sentido antes, cuando le conto como a ella como había sido Mei supo de inmediato que fue la misma sensación que ella había experimentado años atrás cuando había visto por primera vez a Father, sin pensárselo dos veces preparo su maleta y salió huyendo de su casa, sin pensar en las consecuencias, seguramente su padre la azotaría cuando volviera o algo peor, pero iba a correr con el riesgo, a los dos hermanos no les conto lo de su matrimonio por conveniencia, tampoco comento nada sobre Winry o Roy, Winry le había hecho prometer que si se volvía a ver con los hermanos no comentara nada sobre su paradero.

- ¿Pero entonces cuando llegaste a capitol city que paso? –pregunto Ed obviamente preocupado-

- Cuando llegue aun estaba la sensación pero en menor manera, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera estado allí, ya se había marchado, no puedo decir con exactitud la fecha.

- ¡Maldita sea, lo que faltaba ahora una nueva amenaza… algo mas falta ahora?

- Ni-chan… -Al estaba muy preocupado por el actual estado de su hermano, se le veia muy deprimido y triste-

Después de acabar con la cena Mei-chan se centro en tratar a la abuela con su alquimia curativa, la verdad la abuela estaba muy recuperada y lo único que hizo Mei-chan fue aplicarle una técnica re-habitalizante para que recargara energía, la anciana recupero el buen semblante y se pudo levantar de la cama, después Mei-chan se centro en la curación de Rose, la cual no había recobrado la conciencia desde el ataque de Fritz.

Mei-chan tuvo que tratarla mas exhaustivamente que la abuela, el débil cuerpo de la chica aun tenía mucha droga en su organismo, Mei se sorprendió que Rose aun viviera tenía una voluntad de hierro, después de dos días de tratamiento Rose abrió los ojos.

* * *

T.T estoy enviciada a escribir, estos últimos días no he parado quiero avanzar y seguir subiendo el fanfic pronto para no teneros en vilo…. pero a este paso el fanfic se acabara pronto XD así que tratare de mesurarme y seguir escribiendo con calma (ya tengo listos los otros dos capítulos después de este xD pero estoy agregando y quitando cosas .) pobre Mei-chan me da pena la pobre, pero ella es una princesa u.u y tiene sus obligaciones .

Monika-Uchiha, mm sobre lo del tranquilizante de animales es cierto más concreto tranquilizante de caballos, dentro de mis hobbies están las investigaciones forenses, y hay muchas personas que han utilizado esa forma para acabar con la vida de otra, si no es tratada la persona en etapas iníciales tiene una muerte lenta y dolorosa, con el cuerpo totalmente paralizado y consiente, es terrible U.U, lo de las palabras de Winry si fueron muy duras . pero recuerda que la que hablaba era Lust y ella lo que quería era hacer daño y lo logro.

Jiuriana-chan no creas que no lo pensé mucho sobre esta parte… pero claro esto tenía que pasar esta historia desde un principio estaba diseñada así, así como las cosas que vendrán… y a mí también se me pusieron los pelos de punta escribiendo y releyendo una y otra vez .

Kendrix Princess jo novela no xDDD y me gustaría complacerte pero Roy volverá a aparecer pero aun le falta un poco u_u.

Yue Motou si los extrañe xD, no si al final entonces el capitulo que viene te gustara mas xD por Rose, pobrecita ni con todo lo que le sucede ahora la gente no la quiere XD, y lo de secuestrar a la inner para vivir con Rose no es mala idea eh… xD

Darkirie si Lust es malvada se sabe pero Fritz es una bestia, de momento se ha mantenido muy al margen pero es igual de sádico o peor que ella, y sobre Ed odiando a Winry de momento es muy pronto para decirlo, yo también quiero que ya se reencuentren pero hay cosas que aún faltan por venir U.U.


	22. Confesión

22. CONFESION

Para Rose fue un duro despertar sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía cuántos días había dormido, tampoco recordaba cómo había llegado a esa habitación, movió la cabeza tratando de ver pero el solo movimiento de la cabeza le dolía horrores, sentía como si le estuvieran clavando alfileres por todo el cuello, trato de ubicarse del lugar donde se encontraba con solo la mirada, era una habitación sencilla decorada de estilo rustico con muebles de madera, Rose se sorprendió al ver a un mini panda durmiendo sobre su pecho tranquilamente, se armo de valor y intento incorporarse pero una dulce voz la detuvo.

- No te muevas por favor –dijo Mei-chan mientras se incorporaba de su silla, para ponerse a rango de visión de la chica.-

- ¿Donde estoy?-pregunto ella aturdida- ¿quien eres?

- Tranquila todo ha pasado, ahora estas bien, -Mei miraba a Rose con una mirada llena de ternura, la chica sentía mucha pena por ella, desde que había llegado a esa casa ella había sido testigo de la indiferencia con que los demás trataban la recuperación de Rose, Mei sabía que la chica no había actuado de buena manera, pero no podía evitar sentir compasión por ella- estas en casa de la abuela Pinako y yo me llamo Mei-chan y la pandita que duerme en tu pecho se llama Xiao-May es mi amiga y compañera, aunque últimamente no para de dormir porque está en época de hibernación.

- ¿Que me ha pasado…? –Rose trataba de recordar lo sucedido pero todo se veía como si hubiera una nube en sus recuerdos-

- No te esfuerces aun estas muy débil, ahora por favor espera que voy a avisar a los demás que ya estas despierta – respondió Mei-chan con una sonrisa en los labios y claramente extenuada por los días de vigilia al lado de la chica-

Mei-chan antes de marcharse ayudo a Rose a sentarse, la pobre chica se retorcía del dolor, pero lo soporto estoicamente, no quería que Edward la viera en ese estado, también le pidió el favor a Mei que la ayudara a acicalarse un poco para mejorar su demacrado aspecto, después Mei la dejo sola y fue a buscar a los demás, Rose se quedo sola en la habitación tratando en vano de recordar lo sucedido, miro por la ventana y vio que era de tarde y el sol ya se estaba poniendo dando a todo un color naranja a su alrededor, minutos después la puerta se volvió abrir y allí estaba Al, Mei la abuela y Edward.

- ¡Ed-kun! –exclamo ella con alegría-

- Veo que ya estas mas recuperada Rose –respondió secamente Edward tenía el semblante serio, a la chica le sorprendió sobremanera ver su actitud tan seria-

- ¿Que... que me ha pasado Ed-kun? Me duele todo el cuerpo.

- …. –Edward la miro con sus ojos llenos de rabia y ira por la chica, ella podía darse por bien servida que él no le sacara a patadas de casa si no fuera porque estaba enferma- ¿Donde está Fritz?

- ¿¡Fritz! ¿Que le ha pasado Fritz? ¿que me paso? – Rose no entendía toda la situación, se empezó a preocupar por el anciano, no había pensando en el hasta ese momento-

- ¡Tsk.! –exclamo Ed acercándose rápidamente a la chica, la tomo por la muñeca fuertemente y le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- no te atrevas a volver a jugar conmigo Rose, respóndeme de una maldita vez ¿donde está el anciano?

- Ed-kun me haces daño –se quejo ella, sentía como si se le fuera a destrozar la muñeca-

- Edward-kun –tercio Mei-chan preocupada- no la maltrates acaba de despertar, además cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo es muy muy doloroso.

- De eso nada Mei-chan, no te dejes engañar por su cara de mosquita muerta, que no es capaz de romper un plato, es una mentirosa embustera que solo busca hacerme daño, seguro no le duele tanto como dice.

- ¿Ed-kun como puedes decir eso? –se defendió Rose con lagrimas en los ojos-

- ¿¡Como lo digo!... ¿¡todavía te lo preguntas! –pregunto el indignado- Se te olvido todo el daño que me hiciste, diciendo todas esas cosas a Winry, ¡engañándola diciéndole mentiras! ¡inventando que nos íbamos a casar!

- ¿Winry?...

Rose sintió como si le taladraran el cerebro de golpe vinieron todos los recuerdos a su mente de los últimos días, de sus mentiras, de su traición, la traición de Fritz… es como si simplemente nombrar a la chica hubiera sido el detonante de todos sus recuerdos.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grito salvajemente la chica, como si la estuvieran matando, se llevo las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse todas esas imágenes de dolor de su rostro, tanta fue la presión que perdió el sentido.

Mei-chan se acerco corriendo a la cama de Rose, y comprobó su estado, y furiosa se dirigió a Edward.

- ¡Edward-kun eso estuvo muy mal!, ¡no puedes tratar a alguien así por más daño que te haya hecho! No vez que está enferma.

- Mei-chan yo... pensé que estaba actuando… -respondio el sintiéndose regañado como si fuera un niño pequeño, que sabe que acaba de cometer una maldad sabiendo que había hecho mal, pero sabia que la chica tenia razón, esta vez se había pasado, tendria que controlarse mas para la próxima vez-

- Uff sabes que Edward mejor vete –exclamo Mei-chan soltando un suspiro mientras se frotaba las sienes con la mano derecha- todos los demás también salgan de la habitación, de ahora en adelante yo sola me encargare de ella, y nadie más hablara con ella, y cuando esté preparada para sus preguntas les avisare, porque si siguen forzándola de esa manera nunca sabremos nada.

- Tiene razón Ni-chan, además pobre Rose… -Al entendía el temperamento volátil de Ed, pero el tenia que comprender que lo mejor era esperar a la recuperación de la chica-

- De pobre nada –hablo la abuela que se había mantenido al margen de todo observando lo que pasaba con la chica- ella es la culpable que mi nieta se fuera, no merece ninguna consideración… pero Mei-chan tiene razón si queremos saber que paso debemos dejar que solo hable con ella Mei.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Mei-chan y a Rose solas, Mei aplico su alquimia sobre la chica para calmar su sufrimiento, paulatinamente Rose recupero el sentido y pasaron varios días hasta que Mei-chan considero que ella estaba preparada para contarles todo y responder a sus preguntas, finalmente Mei les dijo que la chica ya estaba preparada y todos se dirigieron a la habitación de Rose que se encontraba despierta y sentada en la cama, pero esta vez la expresión de su rostro era diferente, su rostro reflejaba un agudo dolor, no del dolor físico puesto que sus heridas habían sido curadas, su dolor ahora era y no reacciono cuando todos entraron en la habitación.

- ¿Estas segura Rose? –pregunto Mei-chan preocupada, durante los días de su recuperación ella le había tomado estima a la chica y sabia lo duro que era para Rose esto-

- Si… -respondió ella débilmente-

Rose alzo la mirada hacia la chica, pero es como si no tuviera alma, como si solo fuera un contenedor humano sin ningún signo de vida en ella, aun acusaba del dolor de la sobredosis, pero había recordado todo, cada palabra, cada acción, como le habían traicionado… como ella había traicionado… y sin esperar que nadie la preguntara nada comenzó a narrar lo sucedido.

********************FLASH BACK***************************

Rose entro corriendo la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos buscando el consuelo de Fritz, este le había acogido en su regazo y había escuchado toda su historia, él le dijo que no se preocupara que él se encargaría de todo como siempre hacia, Fritz trato de convencer a la abuela pero le fue imposible, y le comunico las malas noticias a la chica, Rose preparo amargamente su maleta sabiéndose perdedora, estaba acabando de empacar cuando bruscamente entro Fritz en la habitación con el semblante muy serio ella nunca antes le había estado en ese estado, se preocupo por verle así y corrió a su encuentro para ver si se encontraba bien, pero cuando estuvo cerca del anciano este la golpeo fuertemente en el estomago haciéndole perder todo el aire y ella cayó de rodillas por el dolor tratando de recuperar la respiración, alzo la mirada con lagrimas de dolor sin comprender lo sucedido y Fritz la estaba mirando con una mirada que ella nunca había visto en el rostro del anciano, era una mirada de asco y repugnancia.

Fritz puso su pie sobre el pecho de la chica y la empujo fuertemente tirándola contra una silla de madera que estaba cerca, la chica impacto fuertemente contra la silla haciéndola pedazos, para después caer pesadamente al suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesita de noche de la habitación, debido a este golpe brutal se hizo una brecha en la cabeza de la cual empezó a caer sangre por su rostro.

La chica trato torpemente de incorporarse de nuevo, pero el anciano le metió una patada en el estomago otra vez, la chica se revolvió en el suelo del dolor, después Fritz se acerco a ella con una cuerda, rápidamente le ato los pies y manos fuertemente, la chica sentía como el dolor la consumía, trato de defenderse y gritar pero cada vez que ella lo intentaba el anciano la golpeaba fuertemente, una vez bien atada Fritz se arrodillo cerca de su cara y la alzo tomándola del pelo, la chica se debatió bajo sus manos del dolor, lagrimas y sangre caían por su rostro y miraba a Fritz aterrada buscando una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Porque… porque me haces esto abuelito?.. –pregunto la chica jadeando mientras se debatía bajo las manos del anciano-

- Porque ya no me eres útil Rose. –respondió el fuertemente, en su voz no había el menor atisbo de amor, no era la forma en la que el siempre hablaba con ella, más bien era como si le hablara a un pedazo de basura-

- ¿Útil? –pregunto ella asustada-

- Umm –sonrió Fritz malvadamente- al final ella tenía razón eres simplemente estúpida muchacha, con razón no le vales a ningún hombre, mira que tener que mancharme las manos con un desperdicio humano como tú.

- ¿ella? Pero que pasa abuelito… qu –la chica no pudo seguir hablando porque el anciano le pego un puño en el estomago-

- Cállate basura, no quiero perder más tiempo contigo.

Fritz la tiro fuertemente contra la cama, la chica se revolvió del dolor, quería que todo acabara de una vez, sentía tanto dolor como nunca antes hubiera podido imaginar, abrió los ojos para buscar al anciano y vio como este se acercaba con algo en las manos, Rose abrió la boca para suplicar clemencia pero no pudo auricular palabra, él le metió un pañuelo por la fuerza en la boca, después le puso una tira gorda de espadrapo cubriéndole la boca y para asegurarse que no se iba a soltar, le dio varias vueltas alrededor de la cabeza, cuidando en extremo de que ella pudiera respirar.

- Así no me interrumpirás con tus sandeces –replico el mientras se aseguraba que el espadrapo estuviera bien puesto- Ahora vamos a empezar el espectáculo, tu serás la estrella y el escenario será tu muerte.

Rose no daba crédito a lo que oía, Fritz planeaba matarla, le habían usado… no sabía cómo pero le habían utilizado una vez más… otra vez había sido tan estúpida de creer y confiar en alguien… estaba muy asustada no sabía que iba a pasar con ella, y cuando volvió a ver a Fritz este tenía una inyección en la mano, él le rasgo violentamente la blusa a nivel de la vena del brazo derecho, y sin piedad la inyecto, ella sintió como si lo que le inyectaba la quemara por dentro, como si tuviera fuego corriendo por sus venas, y ese dolor se iba esparciendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo, nunca en la vida había experimentado tanto dolor, trato de moverse, pero entre mas se movía mas dolor sentía, era como si la estuvieran perforando mil agujas por todo el cuerpo sin parar, nunca pensó que algo así se pudiera sentir, era un dolor indescriptible, el Anciano se reía sádicamente viendo a la joven revolverse de dolor en la cama, sin ningún tipo de pudor se acerco de nuevo a ella, le tomo otra vez por el pelo y la atrajo hacia él, y a su oído le susurro.

- Ni se te ocurra morirte antes de cumplir tu última misión escoria, que sepas que odie cada minuto a tu lado, ojala te pudras en el infierno.

El anciano la tiro fuertemente sobre la cama, dejándola allí tirada y se fue, Rose no podía pensar con todo ese dolor a su alrededor, solo deseaba morir y dejar de sentir, ella estaba destruida entre la droga que la estaba matando y la traición de Fritz hasta que lentamente sintió como la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella.

*********************** END FLASHBACK**************************

Cuando Rose acabo su relato, la habitación entera se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban meditando y digiriendo el terrible del relato de Rose, pero todo aquello no tenía sentido, ¿quien podría estaría interesado en utilizar a Rose? ¿Y para qué?,

- Rose, aparte de lo que nos has contado, ¿sabes algo del paradero de Fritz? –pregunto amablemente Mei-chan, ella antes de entrar les había pedido que solo ella interrogara a la chica-

- … No lo sé…. –respondió ella con un hilo de voz apenas audible- yo siempre confié en la… no sabia de sus planes… y aun no comprendo cómo me uso…

- ¿Pero antes de venir aquí no te comento nada sobre a dónde irían después de esto?

- No... en ningún momento, además él fue el que me sugirió que buscáramos a Ed… -Rose tenia la mirada baja, no quería ver la expresión de Ed, que seguro seria de odio total- y yo…yo estuve de acuerdo, pero nunca menciono que haríamos después de eso…

- Pero Rose… no es normal todo eso que me cuentas… ¿porque Fritz quería que vinieras y porque te hizo lo que te hizo?

- No lo sé…no lo sé. –respondió Rose moviendo la cabeza a modo de negación, aun tenia la mirada clavada en la manta que la cubría-

- ¿Fritz tiene algún sitio a donde ir?

- No lo sé… -la chica se sentía impotente al no poder responder a todas las preguntas de Mei-chan, pero ahora se daba cuenta lo poco que sabía sobre el anciano-

- Tsk. esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio –replico Edward inquieto ante la falta de información de la chica Rose- dudo que ella diga algo en contra de su aliado.

- ¿Aliado? –respondió la chica alzando la mirada asombrada-

- Edward... por favor –llamando a la calma a Edward, lo ultimo que quería Mei es que el estallara de nuevo como la ultima vez- Recuerda que yo soy la que pregunta, no me interrumpáis por favor, -Mei se acerco la cama y tomo las manos temblorosas de Rose entre las suyas y le dedico una mirada de ternura- Tranquila Rose ese hombre no te hara mas daño, pero tienes que comprender que tienes que decirnos todo lo que sepas de el, ¿entiendes? Es muy muy importante para nosotros saberlo, se que tú has hecho muchas cosas malas, pero esta es una oportunidad única para redimirte.

- Mei-chan –Rose miraba detenidamente a la chica, tenia tanto que agradecerle por todo lo que ella había hecho por su recuperación, además se había esmerado en prepárala para este interrogatorio- es cierto lo que digo, no se a donde pudo haber ido Fritz…

- Mmmm Rose entonces por lo menos cuéntanos como le conociste. –tercio Mei-chan cambiando el sentido del interrogatorio, estaba demostrado que de la otra manera no obtendrían respuestas-

- … -Rose respiro profundamente llenándose de valor- conozco a Fritz desde hace casi dos años, me lo encontré durmiendo en un banco cerca de la fuente principal de Leto, yo siempre cuando veo a alguien en esas condiciones, me acerco a la persona para ver si quiere algo, y el pobre anciano estaba en muy mal estado, así que primero me lo lleve a desayunar y luego le ofrecí mi casa para que se aseara.

- ¿Permitiste que un simple desconocido fuera a tu casa sin conocerlo Rose? –pregunto Mei-chan asombrada por la actitud confiada de la chica, Mei estaba acostumbrada a viajar y sabia que por tu seguridad tenias que ser muy prudente con desconocidos-

- Si… pero me dio tanta pena verlo en ese estado... se veía tan desvalido… y después de que se aseo y comió un poco me conto su triste historia, hacia pocos meses atrás había perdido a su esposa y a su hija en un fatídico accidente de coche, y el desde ese dia había estado vagado sin rumbo por diferentes ciudades, me dijo… que yo me parecía a su hija desaparecida, y que Dios me había puesto en su camino para ayudarlo, que era como si su hijita muerta viviera en mi…

Rose se quedo en silencio buscando las fuerzas para continuar, sentía un nudo en el estomago al recordar el pasado, trago saliva y prosiguió su relato.

- y Mei-chan esas palabras me alegraron tanto… yo no tengo padres, desde que tengo uso de razón he vivido sola, cuando era pequeña vivía como mucama en una posada de la zona, donde vivíamos mas niñas sin hogar la mujer de la posada nos tenía como animales, solo le éramos útiles para explotarnos trabajando, hasta que fui lo suficientemente mayor para escapar de ese antro… nunca supe lo que fue un gesto de amor de un padre o madre, y allí estaba ese ancianito diciéndome que era como su hija…. Ofreciéndome su amor incondicional…

- Rose… -Mei-chan sentía como las palabras de la chica le llegaban al alma, ella en cierta forma la comprendía, sus padres nunca habían tenido una palabra de amor hacia ella, siempre había actuado como le había sido indicado y las muestras de amor de su familia estaban prohibidas porque denotaban fragilidad, Mei-chan solo había conocido el amor fraternal por parte de su hermanita menor y a escondidas de sus padres, además del amor incondicional de su pandita que era su gran soporte, sin ese preciado animal ella no concebía su vida, apretó fuertemente la mano de la chica entre las suyas para infundirle ánimos-

- Después de que Fritz se instalara en mi casa, a los pocos días llego su hijo, tuvo una pelea muy fuerte con su padre, no paraba de gritarle que era el culpable de la muerte de su madre, a mi me dio mucho miedo meterme, el hijo de Fritz siempre me ha dado mucho miedo… no sé como Fritz le tranquilizo y desde ese día el se quedo en casa junto con el anciano.

- ¿Y no sabes a que se refería con usarte Rose?

- No lo sé… es algo que he estado pensando en estos días pero no lo entiendo… me gustaría también poder saberlo… -respondió finalmente Rose cansada del interrogatorio.

Mei-chan se dio cuenta del cansancio de Rose y les pidió a los presentes que se retiraran puesto que Rose aun no estaba recuperada del todo y aun necesitaba reposo, lentamente todos empezaron a salir uno por uno de la habitación, pero antes de que Edward saliera Rose le detuvo.

- Edward ¿Podemos hablar un momento por favor? –rogo ella mientras apretaba fuertemente la sabana de la cama con las manos-

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Rose, ya te lo dije antes. –respondió el, solo pensar quedarse a solas con Rose le causaba malestar-

- Por favor.. esta vez es diferente, si no te gusta lo que voy a decir te puedes marchar en cualquier momento te prometo que no hare ninguna escena.

- Ni-chan no seas malo, por favor habla con ella –tercio Al, que estaba esperando a su hermano afuera-

- ¿Pero es que no tu me has oído todo el daño que ella me ha hecho?, ¿como tiene la cara dura de querer hablar conmigo? –le respondió el indignado por la sugerencia de su hermano-

- Por favor Edward será solo un momento es en serio –Rose miro directamente a Ed pero esta vez su mirada era diferente, Edward apretó fuertemente la mandíbula-

- Está bien… pero como sea otra de tus tretas te juro Rose que no tendré clemencia contigo.

- Ok entendido

- Antes de salir la abuela le toco el brazo a Edward, dándole ánimos algo dentro de la abuela le decía que los juegos de Rose se habían acabado para siempre.

- ¿Que quieres Rose? –pregunto Ed inquieto-

- Quería pedirte perdón por todo Edward –respondió ella suavemente-

- ¿Perdón? –pregunto el incrédulo-

- Si perdón, fui un estúpida perdí el rumbo contigo Edward y hice cosas terribles… lo siento mucho.

- ¿Y con esto que pretendes Rose? –le respondió el toscamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho desafiante- ¿Esperas que con ese perdón te perdone y me lance a tus brazos?

- No, solo espero tu perdón Edward, nunca más volveré a molestarte con mis sentimientos.

- Mmm…. No me lo creo, ahora vas de victima para que sienta lastima por ti, para que cuando me confié de nuevo puedas atacarme de nuevo, ¿es así no?

- Cree lo que quieras Edo –le replico ella dándose por vencida- yo lo único que quiero que sepas es que lo siento mucho, siento el daño que te cause a ti, el daño que le hice a Winry-chan y a tu abuela… yo no soy así… en serio...pero Fritz... el…

- Ahora me vas a decir que la culpa es de Fritz, -le interrumpió Ed- por favor Rose que somos mayores para saber lo que hacemos.

- No, no me entiendes Edward por favor déjame hablar –a la chica le temblaban las manos- cometí muchas locuras y errores, y si fue culpa mía Fritz no me obligo a hacer las cosas que hice, pero sabes… a su lado me sentía querida, sentí como si él fuera el padre que nunca tuve, aquel padre que siempre soñé que estaría a mi lado, ayudándome aconsejándome, me deje llevar por sus consejos, me envolvió con sus palabras y me engaño, por eso te pido perdón Edward, no me alcanzara esta vida para pagar todo este daño que te he causado… - Rose apretó la manta fuertemente con sus manos y se atrevió a mirar a Edward- y más aun a ti que lo único que has hecho por mí es ayudarme y apoyarme… me siento tan mal, tan sucia por todo lo que he hecho… y me da igual si me crees o no… solo quiero que sepas que te dejare en paz.

Edward no daba crédito a lo que oía, las palabras de la chica se escuchaban tan sinceras, como si realmente le estuviera diciendo la verdad, abriéndole su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero y si era una treta… si ella solo estaba aprovechándose de la situación, el era un mar de dudas porque diablos podía ser tan decidido en la batalla pero cuando tenía que enfrentarse en este tipo de cosas las dudas le corroían.

- No sé si creer en tus palabras Rose me has hecho tanto daño –exclamo el tristemente-

- Lo sé Edward… lo sé, pero el tiempo te responderá si mis palabras son ciertas o no, pero antes tengo otra cosa que quiero confesarte.

- Me dijiste que me ibas a dejar en paz Rose..

- No, no es lo que crees Edward, pero es algo que quiero que solo tu oigas, delante de los demás me daba mucha pena… pero antes de contarte eso, quiero que me prometas que por más fuerte que sea lo que tenga que confesarte lo escucharas y no tomaras mas represarías contra mí, ya tengo lo que merezco por todo lo que hice...

- ¿Y que puede ser más malo de lo que ya has hecho?

- Por favor solo dime que no tomaras represarías… por favor compréndeme… esta traición de Fritz me ha abierto los ojos, y no quiero esconderte nada mas… solo quiero dejar todo claro y después desapareceré de tu vida si así lo deseas.

Edward no sabía si fiarse de sus palabras, pero era la primera vez que Rose le hablaba de esa manera, además su mirada era diferente, que mas daba escucharla por una vez más…

- Está bien Rose te escuchare y no tomare represarías, pero tendrás que ser sincera conmigo será la única oportunidad que te daré.

- Gracias… -respondió la chica aliviada- ¿recuerdas la primera noche que estuvimos juntos Edward?

- Tsk. como olvidarlo si ese fue el comienzo de todas mis desgracias.

- Umm mejor no te respondo a eso… ese día recuerdo que yo estaba muy preocupada porque tu no parabas de pensar en Winry-chan... y yo... yo estaba desesperada quería que me vieras a mi... solo a mi… -la chica apretaba fuertemente las manos, mientras encorvaba el cuerpo, y su cabeza casi tocando sus manos- Y Fritz… el no paraba de decirme que yo era mejor para ti… que Winry-chan era mala por estar lejos de ti… y el... el me dio algo..

- ¿Cómo? ¿Te digo algo?

- Si… me dio una droga para poner en tu comida… y que con eso tú serias mío… -respondió ella en un susurro.

Edward monto en cólera y la tomo fuertemente por los brazos y empezó a sacudirla con violencia.

- ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERME ALGO ASI! YO QUE TE HECHO PARA QUE ME HAGAS TODO ESTO… COMO PUDISTE ROSE

- Edward… me haces daño… por favor suéltame me dijiste que no tomarías represarías… por favor déjame acabar...

El la miraba con fuego en los ojos, no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar Rose solo por conseguir su amor, su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia, quería desaparecer a la chica de su vista, su mirada desprendía un odio total, y cuando vio el rostro de Rose vio que la chica ya no lloraba, simplemente estaba inerte, mirándole con la mirada perdida, y su actitud le desconcertó si hubiera sido la misma Rose de siempre estaría llorando y suplicándole por su amor, lentamente la soltó tratando de contener su ira asesina.

- Gracias… -la chica le dedico a Ed una mirada triste y prosiguió su relato- yo... yo no sabia que era esa medicina… pensé que lo que haría seria que tu te fijarías en mi, nunca nunca pensé que lo que esa droga hacia era crear alucinaciones.

- ¿Alucinaciones? –pregunto el sin entender que relación tendría eso con lo que había sucedido-

- Si.. alucinaciones… ¿esa noche tú con quien creías que estabas Edward?… por favor respóndeme con el corazón.

Edward recordó lo sucedido esa noche, y recordó que siempre había visto a Winry, nunca a Rose pensó que estaba tan obsesionado con confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica que está sufriendo visiones.

- A Winry… -respondió el finalmente sorprendido -

- Eso es… esa droga maldita hizo que pensaras que yo era ella, y durante toda la noche no paraste de decir su nombre… fue la mejor y la peor noche para mi, tu cuerpo era mío, pero tu mente no… y eso me dolió mucho.

La chica dejo de hablar contuvo las lagrimas con valentía, ella sabía que tenía que decírselo todo a Edward si no, no podría vivir tranquila, aspiro fuertemente tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para terminar.

- Después cuando confronte a Fritz, el me dijo que tú me merecías, que así no sufrirías y que yo era la única mujer ideal para ti… y me engaño... el me engaño... maldito sea… maldito sea…

La chica empezó a dar golpes con sus manos de la rabia contra la cama, había sido tan estúpida… por eso todo el mundo se aprovechaba de ella, antes fue el cardenal de Leto, ahora Fritz… se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando por idiota, toda su vida trato de vivirla para servir a lo demás, para ayudar y hacer felices a los de su entorno, pero siempre le faltaba eso… ese apoyo moral esa persona especial para ayudarla… y ella había elegido mal… dos veces, sigo presionando fuertemente las manos hasta que sangre broto de sus manos, Edward la miraba incrédulo era la primera vez que veía furiosa a Rose… pero no quería tomar las cosas a la ligera ya bien la chica le había herido antes… no entendía como podía ser diferente ahora.

- ¿Y ahora que me has contado eso que esperas que yo haga?

- No pretendo que hagas nada Edward, solo quiero que comprendas que siempre que estuviste conmigo estuviste pensando en Winry-chan, nunca ni un solo momento has perdido la esperanza de estar con ella, y ahora me alegro que sea así… ella es mejor para ti Edward, yo solo soy lo que Fritz dijo… una escoria… seguro que estaría mejor muerta que viva...

- Rose… -el estaba sorprendido por sus palabras- sé que me has hecho daño… pero nunca debes desear tu muerte... nunca

- Déjalo Edward, no quiero tu compasión… como bien te dije no te molestare nunca más, ni te impondré nada, y tampoco quiero nada que tu no quieras darme… lo único que ahora me gustaría de ti es tu amistad... si aun la tengo,… si no… lo comprenderé.

- Amistad… ¿como me puedes pedir eso después de todo lo que has hecho?

- Lo sé... tienes razón perdona por pensar en un imposible, no tengo nada mas que decirte que no haya contado ya Edward, tan pronto este recuperada me ire de esta casa, tienes mi palabra.

El se giro para marcharse, muy dentro de el agradecía la sinceridad de la chica, también muy en el fondo él sentía pena por verla así, tan destruida y traicionada... tal vez se había pasado con ella, cuando el llego a la puerta, Rose le volvió a hablar.

- Solo te deseo lo mejor Edward, espero que seas capaz de encontrar a Winry –la chica respiro profusamente reuniendo los ánimos para seguir adelante, para dar por cerrada esa etapa tan dolorosa en su vida- y espero de corazón que sean capaces de aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, tienes que luchar por ella con todo lo que tienes Edo, no puedes permitir que ella se aleje de ti, además estoy segura que ella también te ama… y por favor no hagas lo que yo hice contigo… no me refiero a engañarte… me refiero a perderte..

Edward se giro sorprendido ante las palabras de Rose, sus palabras eran sinceras y no había un atisbo de mentiras o engaños en ella, ella le sostenía la mirada y en su rostro tenia dibujada una sonrisa triste, tal vez estaba vez la chica si estaba hablando con su corazón, el asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, al cerrarse la puerta Rose se derrumbo por completo, se sentía miserable, pero a la vez se sentía liberada por haber hablado con la verdad, centro sus pensamientos en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, tenía muchos cosas que pensar, decisiones que tomar y el tiempo corría en su contra.

* * *

Este capítulo también ha sido muy duro para mi, espero que la descripción de la tortura de Rose no fuera tan extrema, como siempre he dicho para mi ella siempre ha sido un chica muy triste que ha sufrido mucho, desafortunadamente ha tomado decisiones erradas, también para mí es un descanso que ella liberara toda esa pena que tenia por dentro, es una liberación para ella, espero que ahora algunos de los que tanto la odian cambien de opinión sobre ella.

Winry1Elric T_T jo no era mi intensión hacerte llorar, espero que este capítulo tampoco lo haga u_u, muchas gracias por tener mi historia en tus favoritos y en seguir leyéndome después de todo este tiempo .

Majo Sonolu muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que encuentres interesante el fic :D, y lo de Winry si pobrecita no debe ser nada agradable ver eso u_u, Lust es muy muy mala xD.

Kendrix Princess yo también estaba depre por el final, estuvo muy emocionante pero lo de Greed me supero T_T, si por lo menos se te quita un poco la depre con mi fic me alegra por ti XD.

Darkirie si si enviciada sigo xD, subo este capitulo y ya tengo otros dos mas listos _, pero claro siempre los reviso mil veces y agrego o quito cosas u_u aunque después siempre los releeo online y veo mas cosas por modificar xD, lo del compromiso vamos a ver como acaba ..


	23. Despertar

23. DESPERTAR

Edward salió de la habitación de Rose reflexionando sobre lo que la chica le había dicho, se quedo parado un rato con la mirada baja, hasta que levanto la vista para encontrarse con su hermano esperándole apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con la cara seria.

- Te estaba esperando Ni-chan

- ¿Pasa algo Al? –pregunto el preocupado-

- No, no te preocupes, solo quiero hablar unas cosas contigo. –le respondió Al mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas que destilaban inocencia y que lograban que Edward cediera a cualquier cosa-

- ¿Hablar? Umm ok, ¿pero dónde?

- Vamos a donde estaba antes nuestra casa, desde que llegue he querido ir como siempre hago cuando visito a la abuela.

- Ok…-acepto Ed a regañadientes, volver a su antigua casa le traía dolorosos recuerdos-

Una vez llegaron al sitio de lo que fue su casa, Ed miraba los pocos vestigios que quedaban de lo que alguna vez fuera su hogar, volver allí aun le causaba un nudo en la garganta, pensar que allí se origino todo su debacle cuando osaron tratar de traer a la vida a su difunta madre, habían pasado muchas cosas desde ese entonces, el también había cambiado ya no era el niño aquel confiado y alegre, su niñez se vio sesgada de raíz haciéndolo madurar de golpe, asumiendo sus errores y obligándole a luchar por lograr sus objetivos, aunque siempre pensó que cuando fuera mayor sería feliz… que equivocado estaba.

- ¿Ni-chan porque no me contaste que había vuelto Winry? –le pregunto Al con voz suave que denotaba tristeza-

- ¿Ehh? –pregunto Ed atónito, no esperaba que su hermano le preguntara eso-

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

Edward comprendió que su hermano se sentía desplazado él lo había mantenido al margen de todo lo que estaba pasando a sabiendas que no era lo correcto, seguramente Al se sentiría defraudado por ello.

- Esto... yo es que no quería preocuparte Al –a Ed las palabras le salían a borbotones por la boca en un torrente que no paraba- y claro tu ahora estas tan ocupado con todas esas investigaciones, y no quería molestarte interrumpiendo tu trabajo, además me imagine que Riza no te daría permiso para venir jajaja –acabo Ed riendo nerviosamente con las manos en la cintura mientras que miles de gotitas bajaban por su frente-

- Ni-chan… -protesto Al mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro dejando escapar un suspiro- ¿nunca cambiaras no?

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, nunca cambiaras, si no me llamaste es porque querías estar a solas con Winry, tu amas a Winry lo sé. –Alphonse se paro frente a su hermano para confrontarlo- pero no eres capaz de asumirlo y menos de contármelo, te escondes detrás de tu fachada de fuerte, pero en el fondo sufres y te comes todo tu dolor solo… admítelo amas a Winry.

- Nononononononono –Ed se ponía de todos los colores mientras movía las manos negando maniáticamente- nono es lo que crees Al yo yo…

Al se quedo mirando a su hermano a los ojos directamente, el chico no se reía le miraba serio, Edward comprendió que se estaba comportando como un crio, la sonrisa nerviosa se desdibujo de su rostro y dejo caer los brazos a los lados.

- Lo siento Al… lo sé soy un estúpido...

- No eres un estúpido, nunca digas eso –le riño Al- pero me entristece pensar que no confiaste en mi…

- Al… -Ed se dio cuenta de su error, se había centrado tanto en Winry que había hecho daño a su hermano- no pensé… solo quería hablar con ella.

- Eso te pasa por no ser sincero Ni-chan. –le refuto Al ante la actitud de su hermano-

- Pero si fui sincero… -se defendió Ed tratando de mejorar su imagen delante de su hermano-

- No me engañes, otra vez no, -se apresuro a responderle Al, mientras movía la cabeza negando- no entiendo, si tanto querías a Winry ¿para que te liabas con Rose?, aquí el único culpable de todo eres tú mismo.

Ed guardo silencio, su hermano le estaba diciendo verdades como templos, se sintió tan miserable por apartar a Al de todo esto, el no había hecho nada para que el no pudiera confiar en él, además seguro el le habría dado consejo.

- Pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta –dijo Al dándose por vencido- no pretendo que me digas nada más Ni-chan, tal vez entiendo tu racionamiento, lo entiendo pero no lo comparto, seguramente yo en tu situación hubiera actuado de otra manera.

- Al –exclamo Ed asombrado-

- Sabes yo también estoy como tu… digo enamorado –Al ser sonrojo al decirlo-, pero a diferencia tuya yo lo admito y sé que hare lo que haga falta para que ella lo sepa.

- ¿¡Enamorado! ¿De quién? –Ed estaba sorprendido su hermano podía hablar de sus sentimientos libremente, algo que obviamente el no podía-

- Mei-chan. –la cara de Al se puso roja como el tomate, desvió la mirada de su hermano, pero guardo la compostura-

- ¿P... pero si acaba de volver como lo puedes saber?

- Lo sé desde tiempo atrás… yo estaba arreglando todo para ir a buscarla, cuando ella se fue yo solo era un crio que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ahora tengo mi carrera, mi trabajo y todo mi ser para ofrecerle, pero afortunadamente ella ha vuelto a mí. –termino Al con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios-

- Al… no sabía nada… -Ed sintió como el paso de los años le había alejado tanto de su hermano, irónicamente estaban mas unidos cuando él era una simple armadura, se maldijo por permitir que esto sucediera-

- Te habías distanciado tanto de mi… -respondió Al tristemente- estabas tan extraño, tan malhumorado, que pensé que yo te había hecho algo, pero ahora que se todo lo de Winry lo entiendo.

Al se acerco a su hermano y puso la mano sobre su hombro, infundiéndole animo.

- Yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites Ni-chan, aunque me toque ir hasta el fin del mundo por tu felicidad, yo iré contigo.

- Al… -Edward no tenia palabras para agradecerle su apoyo, se había dado cuenta que de los dos el más centrado había sido Al, Edward se sintió como un crio ante el-

Edward puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y le devolvió la mirada llena de decisión y determinación, aquel sitio y la determinación de su hermano le había devuelto su antiguo ser, había removido lo más profundo de su ser llenándole de fuerza para seguir adelante, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, hacia años no se sentía tan vivo y con ganas de seguir adelante con sus metas, sin importar que tan difícil fuera el camino, los dos hermanos se separaron y se quedaron mirando en silencio las ruinas mientras el sol acababa de esconderse en el horizonte, después de un rato Al rompió el silencio.

- Ni-chan que has pensando sobre Winry sobre su marcha, ¿no has atado cabos?

- ¿Cómo? –Edward empezaba a sentirse estúpido-

- Estas tan cegado en tus problemas que no lo ves… se que Winry sabía que tenias algo con Rose, ¿no sabes el porqué?

- No nunca lo he sabido, pensé que era porque Rose se lo había dicho.

- Mmm no lo creo fuera eso, la verdad creo que ella te vio con Rose de alguna manera, además yo creo que ella después de verte se marcho a otro país, según lo que tú me comentaste y la abuela, todo parece apuntar a eso, su cambio de actitud, su nueva forma de vestir, sin contar esa tecnología asombrosa que no se tiene constancia en Amestris.

- Bueno sobre lo de otro país si lo había pensando, pero sobre que me viera con Rose… no lo tenía entre las posibles variantes.

- Y por ultimo y no menos importante, de cómo ella se marcho tan abruptamente, no se pero algo huele muy mal Ni-chan, la repentina marcha de Winry y la desaparición de Fritz… espero que esto sea una idea descabellada mía… ¿crees que pueda ser que se hayan marchado juntos?

Ed se quedo de piedra ante la aterradora conclusión de su hermano, esos días había estado tan ofuscado cuidando de las dos mujeres que no había tenido ni tiempo para pensar, ¿pero cómo podría irse Winry con Fritz? Ed recordó el incidente de la extraña marcha de la chica y de cómo había actuado, además de la confesión de Rose, podría ser que Fritz le diera algo a Winry para anular su personalidad obligándola a hacer cosas que no quería… solo pensar en ello le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo ante lo terrible que eso fuera cierto…

- ¿Ni-chan? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Al preocupado- perdona si te he dicho algo malo…

- No... no, para nada, solo que me has hecho pensar mucho… tenemos que averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre ese hombre y asegurarnos que Winry está bien.

Al asintió con la cabeza, viendo el rostro de su hermano le hizo sentirse mejor, los últimos días el iba por la casa sin ningún tipo de meta como un zombie, ahora le veía con su antigua mirada de antes, lleno de determinación por alcanzar la verdad, Al espero que realmente Winry no tuviera ver con nada con Fritz, de corazón lo deseaba, cuando empezaba a oscurecer se marcharon de allí.

- Nunca pararas de sorprenderme Alphonse –hablo de golpe Ed mientras iban camino a casa-

- Si te sorprendo para bien entonces no hay problema –le respondió el dedicándole una sonrisa mostrándole sus hermosos dientes blancos-

- Jajaja –rio Ed alegremente- así te reías cuando querías hacer reír a mama cuando éramos niños –Ed suspiro fuertemente- pero tú ya no eres un niño, has madurado mucho Al, mucho más que yo, y eso no puede ser yo soy el mayor, yo tendría que ser más maduro y centrado que tu, pero veo que me equivoco… -Ed se paró de golpe mirando a su hermano con mirada triste, odiaba sentirse inferior-

- Mmmm eso es porque yo tome mas leche que tu Ni-chan –le respondió Al jocosamente-

- ¡Serás! –le riño Edward mientras empezaba a perseguir corriendo a su hermano, que iba corriendo delante del riendo sin parar- ¡como te alcance me las pagaras!

* * *

Al otro día de la confesión de Rose, todos se reunieron para analizar lo poco que sabían sobre Fritz, desafortunadamente no tenían mucha información sobre aquel hombre, solo que se había acercado a Rose utilizándola para algo, pero ese algo en ese momento les era imposible de identificar que era, para ayudarse decidieron que una opción viable era recurrir a Riza, esta tenía acceso a una macro-base de datos, lo malo es que no tenían el apellido de Fritz, por lo que la búsqueda seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar, aunque con los detalles que tenían tal vez ella podría encontrar algo.

Además Mei-chan había hecho un descubrimiento macabro, había hallado el cadáver de la sobrina de Fritz totalmente desfigurado, es como si algo hubiera explotado por su boca, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por la imagen tan dantesca, es como si algo hubiera estado en su interior, y la hubiera destrozado al salir de esa manera, pero lo más extraño de todo es que ese cadáver llevaba muerto hacía mucho tiempo… no tenía el aspecto de haber muerto hacía poco tiempo

Mei-chan decidió que no contaría lo del tiempo de la muerte para no preocupar a los presentes además de obviar también la sensación que tuvo de nauseas cuando examinaba el cadáver, que eran las mismas que cuando vio a Father, antes de alarmarlos, quería tener más información que le ayudara a confirmar sus peores sospechas, que algo parecido a Father estaba vivo y se estaba moviendo muy cerca del entorno de los hermanos Elric.

Un par de días después de la confesión de Rose, Riza se había presentado en casa llevando toda la información que había encontrado que ella consideraba que podría tratarse del Fritz que buscaban, todos se reunieron para debatir arduamente sobre la información que poseían, hasta que se vieron sorprendidos por Rose todos se quedaron atónitos con el cambio de ella, había entrado en la sala sin decir palabra, se había cortado su la larga melena ahora llevaba el pelo por un poco más arriba del cuello aunque se había dejado las puntas delanteras del flequillo más largas que le daban un aspecto muy juvenil, iba vestida con unos vaqueros y un top blanco que destacaba sobre su piel morena, aunque aun se la veía demacrada pero tenía mucho mejor aspecto comparado con los días pasados, detrás de ella tenía una maleta.

- Solo quería agradecerles por haber cuidado de mi durante todo este tiempo –dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia hacia el grupo- siento todo el daño que os he hecho y espero que algún día me perdonéis todo el mal que os he hecho.

Rose tomo la maleta y se alejo hacia la puerta, pero antes que pudiera abrirla Mei-chan se interpuso en su camino, ante la sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Mei-chan que haces? –pregunto la abuela- déjala marchar no quiero tenerla mas en mi casa.

- Sra. Pinako no podemos dejar que Rose se marche. -respondió la chica con determinación-

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que nos hizo tiene que irse. -respondió la anciana decidida-

- No lo entendéis, os lo explicare es muy fácil… actualmente la persona que más sabe sobre Fritz es Rose aunque sea poco… no podemos dejarla marchar así como así… se que os ha hecho daño, pero se ve que ha aprendido la lección… darle la oportunidad de ayudarnos a descubrir lo que está detrás de esa fachada que es Fritz, además yo creo que ella también se merece saber el motivo de ese hombre para hacerle lo que le hizo.

Rose miraba detenidamente a la chica, le agradecía enormemente sus cuidados, le hubiera gustado poder ser capaz de devolverle el favor, pero sabía que la abuela ni Edward permitirían que ella se quedara mas en esa casa.

- Tiene que haber otra forma de investigar al anciano ese –respondió ácidamente la anciana-

- Tiene razón Sra. Pinako, pero tardaremos mucho tiempo investigando, darle la oportunidad a la chica de redimirse ayudándonos con lo que sabe sobre ese hombre.

Rose miraba incrédula a Mei, le sorprendía que alguien aun pudiera confiar en ella, que creyera que ella podía ser útil para ellos, se sintió enormemente agradecida con la chica, pero tenía que detener aquella locura.

- Mei-chan te agradezco que me hayas curado, nunca podre pagarte por todo tu esfuerzo, pero entiéndelos tienen razón, yo solo me merezco el destierro por todo el daño que hice.

Riza se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Rose decidida, le quito la maleta, le sujeto un brazo y la obligo a girarse para verla directamente a los ojos.

- Mei-chan Tiene razón –Riza había aprendido del mejor el arte de ingeniar tácticas contra el enemigo- Rose necesitamos que nos ayudes, si es cierto que quieres pagar por tus culpas como ha dicho Mei esta es una buena oportunidad, -y ejerciendo presión sobre el brazo- eso si te aviso que yo te estaré vigilando y como trates algo no dudare en tomar medidas, yo no soy como los demás muchacha si descubro que estas tramando algo, puedes apostar que tu vida correrá peligro.

Rose se quedo de piedra asombrada ante las palabras de la rubia que ella no conocía, era la primera vez que la veía, se veía que era una mujer fuerte de aquellas que cuando daban su palabra la cumplían, llevaba el pelo corto al estilo militar, y en el pantalón se veía un cinturón grueso del cual sobresalían dos pistolas a lado y lado, la mujer le miraba a la cara con semblante serio y decidido, Rose le sostuvo la mirada y movió su cabeza a modo de aceptación, aquella mujer le daba confianza y miedo a la vez, la chica trato de recomponerse rápidamente y contesto.

- Tenga por seguro Sra. Que si me dan la oportunidad de ayudarles, hare lo que haga falta, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- Que así sea –respondió ella- recuerda mi advertencia muchacha no te lo repetiré dos veces.

- Espero que no se equivoque en su afirmación –respondió la anciana un tanto molesta al tener que aceptar a Rose en casa de nuevo- y si lo hace sepa que la hago responsable de cualquier acción mala que haga ella, y no tendré miramientos contra usted.

Riza el sostuvo la mirada a la anciana y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando las palabras de la anciana, esa tarde Rose se centro en recordar más cosas sobre Fritz, Riza a su vez la interrogo mas exhaustivamente, aunque con igual resultado, era un hombre mayor sin apellido, ni direcciones pasadas, y con un hijo que también ahora había desaparecido, además su sobrina había aparecido muerta, no habían podido identificar su nombre, lo único que sabían sobre ella era que le llamaban con un apodo Dan.

Todo era muy confuso para la militar, le molestaba en extremo la falta de datos, también por medidas de seguridad habían puesto niveles de importancia sobre lo que tenían que hacer, el primer objetivo sería Fritz, después de descubrir lo que sucedía con el anciano buscarían a Winry, además Mei-chan insistía que ese hombre estaba relacionado con el incidente que la había llevado de regreso a Amestris, Edward le disgusto de sobre manera la decisión pero comprendía que lo mejor era centrarse en Fritz ya después el movería cielo y tierra para buscar a Winry, el grupo seguía reunido hasta que un extraño empezó a golpear como un salvaje la puerta de la casa.

_- ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ MALDITO SAL DE AHÍ!_

Edward y Al corrieron a la puerta dispuestos a detener al energúmeno, pero cuando abrieron la puerta el desconocido cargo contra ellos, Edward le envió un puñetazo directo contra la cara, pero el hombre hábilmente se agacho esquivándolo, le dio una fuerte patada en el pie a Ed haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cuando Al se abalanzo sobre el hombre, este desde el suelo le detuvo en seco dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho lanzando a Al encima de Edward, el hombre rápidamente siguió su avance adentro de la casa gritando, hasta que se encontró con Rose.

**- ¡TU!** ¡Maldita seas donde está el anciano!

- ¿Sazha? –pregunto Rose atónita- al encontrarse con el energúmeno de frente-

Era el hijo de Fritz, había ido a la casa de la abuela a buscarle, iba vestido malamente con la ropa raída, y con muy mal aspecto, nada que ver con el chico que ella había dejado en Leto, estaba totalmente demacrado y con una cara de sicópata, este al verla se le transformo el rostro en ira total, rápidamente saco una daga de un bolsillo y se abalanzo arma en mano contra Rose.

* * *

Buenooo siento mucho el retraso, pero como siempre digo he revuelto a escribir este capítulo, además he puesto la conversación y confesión de los dos hermanos, la verdad lo tenía pensando para más adelante, pero considere que era lo más oportuno, Edward últimamente está muy corto de miras por todo lo sucedido y necesitaba que Al le apretara los tornillos XD

Winry1Elric bueno me alegra que no lloraras xD ya me estaba traumando yo con eso ., y lo de Edward en lugar de Rose, si aunque será difícil que el perdone lo que ella le hizo, podrá tener empatía con ella pero nunca será como antes... a no ser el tiempo lo dira como ella le dijo ;).

Majo Sonolu me alegra mucho que te gusten tantos mis capítulos :D me dan ánimos para seguir adelante porque creo que no lo estoy haciendo mal... (Creo xD), si la verdad me da mucha pena Rose debe ser un golpe muy duro verte traicionada y usada dos veces ,.

Hatsujaya muchas gracias por tu review :D siempre me sorprende saber que tengo más lectores que me siguen xD, dentro de poco tendrás Roy para rato no te preocupes :D.

Kendrix Princess si claro ahora no odiabas a Rose xD, seguro que más de una tenía una foto suya llena de alfileres xD.

Jiuriana-Chan Gracias por el doble review xD, siempre me gusta leer lo que comentáis después de cada capítulo esto ha hecho que agregue cosas al fic xD, bueno Ed no ato cabos tuvo que venir su hermano a hacerle reaccionar XD animalico, y sobre Roy y Winry es muy pronto para decir que pasara (pon música de suspense aquí xD)

Yue Motou de Cifier no veas lo que me he reído con tu review xD lo único es que agradecí que tus amigas no tengan inner que si no.. xD, joe además sí que sois malas Beca y Yue riéndose de la pobre Rose, no veas lo que me reí leyendo eso XDD, Carolina muchas gracias por el cumplido ;D me anima a seguir escribiendo, y Yue me imagino que te habrá justado el final del capítulo eh xD, el otro ya lo tengo listo, pero igual le falta por pasar por mi revisión exhaustiva , ains si es que al final la maniática seré yo xD.


	24. El intruso ¿Y la verdad?

23 EL INTRUSO ¿Y LA VERDAD?

Sazha se abalanzo sobre Rose blandiendo una daga, la empujo fuertemente contra la pared y le puso la daga en el cuello, la chica se quedo petrificada sentía el filo de la daga tocando fuertemente su piel, ella miraba aterrada a Sazha ella siempre le había tenido miedo y ahora entendía el porqué, tenía el rostro de un sicópata, la vida de Rose paso en un instante por su cabeza, nadie la ayudaría y moriría a manos del hijo del hombre que casi lo logra… frivolidades del destino, cerró los ojos fuertemente abandonado toda esperanza, hasta que oyó un grito cerca de ella.

- ¡Identifíquese civil! –grito Riza-

Rose abrió los ojos y allí estaba Riza con el cañón de su pistola en la sien de Sazha y al otro lado estaba Mei-chan con una de sus dagas justo en la garganta del chico a Rose la impresiono la determinación de Mei, era una chica tan cándida y amorosa y verla con ese semblante como si fuera un gato cazando a su presa sin que le templara el pulso la hizo pensar que nunca puedes juzgar a nadie por su apariencia un simple gatito puede ser al final una pantera, también no pudo evitar ver que en la pierna de Sazha estaba el pandita de Mei-chan mordiéndole la pierna.

Sazha se sorprendió al verse en ese estado, nunca pensó que un par de mujeres serian capaces de ponerlo en esa situación, además sentía el dolor de una cosa rara y peluda mordiéndole la pierna, pero no dejo que eso lo detuviera en lugar de bajar la daga la mantuvo con firmeza y sonrió como lunático sin apartar la mirada de Rose.

- No tengo porque responder a una furcia como tú. –le riño Sazha haciéndose el valiente-

Liza le metió un rodillazo brutal en el estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas por el dolor, Sazha se llevo la mano en el estomago tratando de recomponerse, mientras que la otra se aferraba a la daga.

- No juegues conmigo estúpido que no dudare ni un segundo en acabar con tu mísera existencia. –le amenazo Riza que no dejaba de apuntar al joven y como vio que no soltaba la daga le metió una patada en la mano que le hizo soltarla alejándola de el-

Rose aun estaba temblando del miedo, pero ver a Sazha golpeado de esa manera la hizo reaccionar, rápidamente se centro y vio que si no hacia algo la única fuente de noticias sobre Fritz podía morir a manos de Riza, Rose no conocía muy bien a esa mujer, pero de una cosa si podía estar segura, no era una persona de tomar a la ligera.

- Espera Riza por favor… -le pidió Rose poniendo su mano sobre la pistola- le conozco es el hijo de Fritz… su nombre es Sazha.

Riza miro a la chica sopesando las palabras de ella, pero no dejo por ello de apuntar al atacante, Sazha las miro con desprecio a las dos.

- ¿Que Rose… aun eres la furcia de mi padre? –pregunto el sardónicamente mientras que aun se retorcía del dolor-

Riza sin mediar palabra le pego un puño a Sazha en el rostro tan fuerte que le abrió una brecha, el chico cayó al suelo sin sentido, justo a tiempo cuando entraron Al y Ed dispuestos a detener al intruso.

- Valientes horas de llegar –les gruño Riza mientras esposaba a Sazha- si no es porque estamos las mujeres en esta casa para defenderos a saber qué hubiera pasado.

- Oeee –le riño Ed lleno de ira y sabiéndose ridiculizado por ella- ¡que no sabíamos quién era!

- ¿Y acaso tienes que preguntar quién es antes de defenderte Edo-kun…? -le pregunto Riza atónita por la respuesta tonta de Ed-

- ¡Malditaa! –Ed se puso más rojo que un tomate y le grito-

- Ni-chan cálmate… por favor. –le detuvo Al mientras una gota gorda caía por su cabeza-

Riza con ayuda de Alphonse pusieron al desmayado Sazha sobre una silla, ella se aseguro que él estaba bien sujeto, después le pidió un vaso de agua a Rose, esta se lo trajo rápidamente pensando que era para dárselo a Sazha, pero se quedo de piedra cuando vio como Riza se lo tiraba a la cara al chico, el cual se despertó sobresaltado y cuando se vio amarrado empezó a dar patadas para liberarse, hasta que la militar le apunto de nuevo con su arma a la frente.

- Si te sigues moviendo así te aseguro que no vivirás lo suficiente para contarlo, agradece que Rose te defendió antes que te matara, si por mi fuera ya estarías muerto no soy tan clemente como ella…

- Puta –le contesto él mientras trataba de escupirla-

La militar volvió a golpear al chico en el rostro pariéndole en esa oportunidad la boca del impacto.

- Sigue haciéndote el machito conmigo, que puedo seguir así toda la noche niño.

- Riza-chan… por favor no le golpees mas… él es así... tiene un temperamento muy difícil –le defendió Rose- trata de controlarte por favor...

- ¿Vaya Rose donde está tu dueño Fritz? –pregunto Sazha mordazmente, cada palabra que salía de su boca era un insulto o una burla, odiaba que Rose tratara de ayudarlo- ¿O es que te ha dejado salir sin correa ni bozal?

Riza levanto la mano para golpearle de nuevo pero Rose le detuvo la mano, tratando de evitar que la chica siguiera golpeándole, Rose estaba temblando de los nervios para ella era imposible estar tranquila viendo como le apaleaba, todo lo contrario de Riza que conservaba su actitud de hierro.

- Por favor déjame hablar con el… y no le pegues por más que diga lo que diga… Por favor… necesitamos más información sobre Fritz… y así nunca sabremos nada...

Rose trato de calmar a Riza de esa manera, ella era muy dura seguramente tantos años en el ejercito le habían preparado para ese tipo de situaciones, pero Rose no quería que lastimaran a nadie más, además ella se había dado cuenta que Edward estaba empezando a perder los nervios y lo único que conseguirán así era que él se cerrara mas.

- Zasha por favor necesitamos de tu ayuda, tu padre ha desaparecido y necesitamos saber a dónde se ha ido.

- Vaya así que el anciano se ha marchado otra vez… -el semblante del chico cambio, y dejo de revolverse en la silla- ¿y cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? Tú siempre has sido el perrito faldero del anciano, porque debería creerte.

- Porque es cierto –intercedió Mei-chan- intento matar a Rose inyectándole veneno para luego desparecer, si la ves aquí parada es por su fuerza de voluntad.

- Vaya… así que al final lo ha vuelto a hacer el maldito viejo. –respondió Sazha con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro-

- ¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer? –pregunto Rose inquieta por lo que esas palabras significaban-

- El viejo siempre que ha acabado de usar alguien se ingenia la forma de que esta persona desaparezca, si trato de matar a la estúpida de Rose es que ya no le vale para nada.

- ¿Cuantas veces lo ha hecho antes? –pregunto Riza-

- Unas cuantas…

Rose se quedo de piedra, sabía que aquel hombre era malo pero ignoraba que tan malo podría llegar a ser, se prometió a si misma que tendría que encontrarlo a como diera lugar y el tendría que darle explicaciones.

- ¿Porque has venido aquí Sazha? –siguió con el interrogatorio Rose-

- No pienso contestar a mas preguntas vuestras, así que dejarme ir, tengo que ir detrás del maldito viejo.

- Y que te hace creer que te vamos a soltar muchacho –Respondió Riza seriamente-

- Porque no tenéis lo que hay que tener para mantenerme aquí, seréis igual de pusilánimes que la estúpida de Rose.

Una venita salió en la cara de Riza, necesitaban la información y ante ella tenía a un joven con vena de ser el gallo del gallinero, pero si pensaba que ella se iba a conformar con sus respuestas estaba muy equivocado.

-Nosotros necesitamos respuestas y tú me las vas a dar –resoplo Riza tratando de intimidar al joven- además que sepas que soy militar y de alto rango, si no cooperas con nosotros yo me puedo encargar de que te metan en la cárcel por allanamiento de morada, además que conozco a unos amigos muy adorables que seguro que estarían encantados con recibir carne fresca en la cárcel y no propiamente seria para hablar... ¿tu me entiendes no? –Riza esperaba que con ese farol el joven cayera en su engaño, ella nunca sería capaz de enviar a nadie a la cárcel-

Sazha se quedo mirándola con el rostro descompuesto, los ojos los tenia desorbitados, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar del miedo, el chico se encogió en la silla, y empezó a faltarle la respiración, Mei-chan rápidamente utilizo su alquimia para calmarlo, el chico lentamente fue recuperándose, todos estaban sorprendidos por su reacción.

- Ya veo que has estado antes en la cárcel ¿no? –afirmo Riza seriamente-

- Cállate… -respondió el joven mientras se recuperaba-

- Si cooperas con nosotros te aseguro inmunidad por lo que tu padre ha hecho, además no cumpliré con mi amenaza, también para que lo sepas también estamos buscando a tu padre para hacerle pagar por las atrocidades que ha hecho, y enviarlo a la cárcel por sus acciones.

- Ese viejo no merece vivir… si lo buscáis para encerrarlo en la cárcel no conseguiréis nada, no conocéis a Fritz…para él la cárcel es equivalente a unas vacaciones…

- Pero no podemos tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano, las cosas no son así, pero da igual si no cooperas ya sabes que cumpliré con lo que te he dicho y volverás a la cárcel.

- Maldita sea… porque todo tiene que pasarme a mi –maldijo Zasha-

Edward que se había mantenido al margen del todo, después de lo patético que se había sentido por no haber sido capaz de detener al intruso, se había sentado con desgano en una silla deslizándose por el asiento hasta que solo la parte superior de su espalda descansaba en el respaldo de la silla, Riza se comportaba como una salvaje aunque seguro que si el chico le hubiera contestado de manera parecida Ed hubiera estallado de alguna manera, de pronto un idea ilumino su rostro, puso un gesto malvado como el que solía poner cuando se la ocurrían una de las suyas, se levanto decidido y se acerco al chico y poniendo una de sus caras más serias le dijo medio susurrando.

- Esta mujer está loca, no dudes que cumplirá con sus promesa, yo de ti no la cabrearía mas y cooperaria –pero Sazha seguía ignorándolo, una venita se marco en la sien de Ed, pero no ceso en su idea- además veo que el viejo ese no es santo de tu devoción, ¿crees que mereces ir a la cárcel su culpa?

- Tu no sabes nada enano –aunque Ed hubiera crecido considerablemente Sazha era mucho más alto que el-

La venita en la sien de Edward creció hasta límites insospechados, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien osara a llamarlo enano, un aura cubrió el cuerpo de Ed y su mirada se lleno de ira, y justo antes que se lanzara sobre el chico para matarlo literalmente, llego Alphonse para sujetarlo para la espalda.

- ¡WAAA NADIE NADIE ME LLAMA ENANO! ¡YO TE MATO!

- ¡Ni-chan! ¡Calmate!.-le riño Alphonse tratando de calmarlo-

El grupo de chicas se quedaron mirando a Edward hacia tiempo no le veían actuar de esa manera, Riza se giro de espaldas a Ed para que este no viera como aguantaba una risita por lo sucedido, mientras Sazha miraba la actitud de los integrantes de esa casa, estaban todos locos, por una lado una militar sicópata, una tía vestida de forma extraña y peligrosa con una cosa peluda que no paraba de gruñirle, un chico rubio que parecía poseído por el demonio gritando por llamarlo enano y Rose que era el esbirro del viejo, el único que parecía ¨normal¨ era el otro rubio que trataba de calmar al otro, pero viendo lo visto a Sazha no le extraño que en cualquier momento esa imagen pudiera cambiar, Sazha analizo brevemente sus opciones y actuó como su lógica se lo dictaba

- Está bien… responderé a vuestras preguntas pero soltarme…-dijo rindiéndose finalmente-

- Chico listo, así me gusta – Riza se sabía triunfante y se giro a Edward que se había calmado al escuchar que el chico cooperaria, y le pidió algo- Edward utiliza tu alquimia para hacer una celda grande alrededor de Sazha.

- ¡Furcia me prometiste que no me encerrarías! –le riño Sazha sintiéndose traicionado-

- Yo no he prometido nada chico, te he dicho que no te meteré en la cárcel, esto es solo una forma de asegurarme de que no escaparas apenas te suelte, y apenas nos hayas dicho lo que queremos saber te dejaremos libre.

Edward no discutió nada de lo que Riza le decía, golpeo el suelo y creó una cárcel grande, con espacio suficiente para poner una cama, dentro de la jaula aun seguía Rose, esta miro a Edward asustada pensando que la iban a dejar encerrada con Sazha.

- Rose suelta a Sazha, -le ordeno Riza mientras apuntaba directamente hacia el joven- y tu gracioso si intentas algo no dudare en dispararte.

Rose recibió las llaves de las esposas de Mei y soltó rápidamente a Sazha, Edward hizo una apertura de la celda para dejar salir a Rose, la cual respiro tranquila, una vez fuera Riza tomo una silla y se sentó frente al joven para empezar con el duro interrogatorio.

- Primero quiero saber porque estuviste antes en la cárcel.

- ¿Es necesario saber eso? –pregunto Sazha molesto, no le gustaba que le preguntaran sobre su vida- Me dijo que quería saber de Fritz no sobre mí.

- Yo considero lo que es importante o lo que no, responde porque estuviste en la cárcel.

- Tsk. Que mujer más dura seguro no tendrá ni marido. –murmuro entre dientes el chico-

- ¿Que has dicho? –le pregunto Riza haciendo como si no le hubiera oído-

- Estuve en la cárcel porque Fritz me envió allí.

- Explícate

- Si, desobedecí una orden de él y me envió a la cárcel de seguridad de Capitol city… en el distrito 11 durante un año. –dijo él con apenas un hilo de voz, se notaba que hablar de todo aquello removía recuerdos muy duros para el chico-

Riza sabia que aquella cárcel estaba considerada de las más duras y peligrosas, a esa cárcel solo se enviaban violadores, asesinos, sicópatas, la peor calaña que se pudiera pensar terminaba en ese sitio, además de ser salvaje y dura, solo los más duros aguantaban y sobrevivían, ahora comprendía la reacción del joven.

- ¿Cuantos años tenias entonces?

- 17

- Pero no es posible, nunca se envían menores a esas cárceles, ¿como puede ser eso cierto?

- Es cierto… mi padre era un perro del ejercito con poder y podía hacer lo que deseara, para él nunca han existido reglas.

- ¿Era militar? –a Riza no le gustaba como se estaban tornando las cosas, si era cierto que Fritz era un militar las cosas iban a ser muy difíciles-

- Si.

- ¿Como es el nombre completo de Fritz?

- Fritz Sergei, pero todos le conocían como Doomday

Riza se puso pálida el solo nombre le hizo palidecer, abrió la boca de la sorpresa y bajo la mirada tratando de controlarse, para que el chico no se diera cuenta de su reacción, trago saliva y apretó los puños para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Doomday? Eso es imposible…. falleció hace años, debes de estar equivocado.

- Eso es lo que todos creen... pero no es así. –respondió llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza-

- ¿Sabes la gravedad y magnitud de lo que estás diciendo?

- Lo sé.

Riza apretó fuertemente las manos y les pidió a todos que salieran de la sala y que dejaran descansar a Sazha un rato, le pidió a abuela que le llevara algo de comer, puesto que el joven tenía cara de no haber comido nada decente en días, una vez fuera les pidió ir a un sitio neutral a hablar, escogieron el taller de la abuela.

- Si es cierto lo que cuenta ese chico, estamos en un problema muy muy grave. –les dijo Riza con la mirada muy seria, se veía que lo que Sazha le había dicho la había afectado de sobremanera.-

- ¿Pero quién es Doomday? –Pregunto Alphonse preocupado era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre-

- Doomday era el nombre con el que se conocía a Sildran el rojo en las altas esferas militares.

- ¡¿Sildran el rojo? –exclamo Edward sorprendido por el nombre- ¡No puede ser debes estar equivocada! Si Sildran fue el peor asesino en serie que ha vivido en Amestris, ¡debes estar en un error él nunca fue militar!

- Te equivocas Edward –replico Riza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro- Cuando se capturo a Sildran la nación entera pidió que se le liquidara, pero un alto cargo militar considero que sus conocimientos nos podrían ser útiles para la matanza de Ishval, así que lo llevaron allí y lo soltaron para que sembrara el pánico entre los lugareños y así facilitarnos el trabajo para poderles atacar mas fácil.

El grupo entero esta aterrado, el nombre de Sildran causo conmoción entre los presentes, era uno de los asesinos en serie más temidos de todo Amestris, a sus espaldas tenia demostradas más de 50 muertes, aunque nunca confeso siempre se pensó que la cifra era mucho mayor que eso, era un asesino muy metódico que se regocijaba del dolor ajeno primero torturaba a sus víctimas para luego dejarlas morir lentamente y después diseccionaba sus cuerpos en un acto macabro, entre sus víctimas se encontraban gente de todos los estratos y edades, nunca se supo lo que lo motivo a cometer tales atrocidades.

- No puede ser… -reflexiono Alphonse- Riza-san pero si así lo que dices, ¿porque dices que estaba muerto?

- Después de la matanza de Ishval se nos informo que él había muerto ante un pelotón de fusilamiento, pero claro no es de extrañar que fuera una mentira.

- Pero para que querían dejar a alguien como el vivo –pregunto Mei-chan- no tiene sentido Riza.

- No es del todo extraño Mei… no sé si tu conociste a Barry el descuartizador, también era un asesino en serie que el gobierno dijo que había matado, pero la realidad lo usaron para experimentar con él, separaron su alma de su cuerpo y lo pusieron en una armadura como Alphonse.

- No lo sabía… -Mei-chan nunca pensó que pudieran haber más casos de personas sin cuerpo como Al, pero solo pensar que esos experimentos solo estaban destinados a la peor calaña, le hizo correr un sentimiento de rabia, que Al hubiera tenido que pasar por algo parecido, debió ser una experiencia horrible , lo miro de soslayo, mientras el joven permanecía callado y serio-

- Tienes razón Riza, -hablo Ed- además lo mas seguro es que Bradley estuviera detrás de todo esto… pero bueno supongamos que es cierto que ese hombre es quien Sazha dice, ¿Cómo encaja todo esto? Para que un asesino en serie se iba a tomar tantas molestias en usar a Rose… ¿y con qué fin? Según recuerdo Sildran nunca convivió con sus víctimas solo las seleccionaba y mataba con lo cual cobra mayor importancia el hecho que conviviera todos esos años con ella sin matarla… además durante el tiempo que vivió en Leto no se tuvo el conocimiento de muertes o desapariciones en masa como las que ocurrieron cuando él estaba en plena actividad.

- Eso mismo había pensado yo –reflexiono Riza-, pero quería detener el interrogatorio para informarles sobre Sildran, así que cuando sigamos en el interrogatorio todos sepan de lo que hablamos y no se sorprendan, además por favor diga lo que diga nadie debe perder la calma, y al que lo haga lo saco de la habitación. ¿Correcto?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y retornaron a la habitación, Sazha se había recostado en la cama quedándose profundamente dormido, por lo que Riza pospuso la interrogación para el otro día, el grupo se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo, todos menos Mei-chan que no tenía hambre estaba muy preocupada por todo lo sucedido, así que se retiro a su cuarto para tratar de descansar, para Al no paso inadvertido el hecho de que a la chica le pasaba algo, así que decidió esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos para ir a la habitación de Mei y hablar con ella.

* * *

Siempre he creído que Riza es una chica muy capaz y fuerte, aun recuerdo el capitulo que apunto a Roy amenazándole de atacarle si no recuperaba la cordura.

Hatsujaya la verdad a Ed le hace falta tener al lado a Alphonse, mientras que Ed es fuego Al es agua, y se complementan, por eso al estar solo Ed su capacidad de reaccionar se vio reducida, con esto ya irá mejorando… espero xD, y el hijo de Fritz también será determinante para lo que se avecina.

Jiuriana-Chan para mí de los dos hermanos el más maduro es Alphonse, mientras que Ed se deja llevar por su ira, el siempre analiza y actúa, para mi es uno de mis preferidos, además si has visto el final de la serie cuando Ed bromea sobre Mei-chan, este ni reacciona solo piensa y se ríe / que mono jajajaja, y sobre Mei-chan a mí para nada me parece una niña tonta (lo digo por otros fics xD) admiro que aun siendo una cría se atreviera a ir sola a otro país y pasar por todo lo que paso, así que es una chica también con un carácter decido y firme, aunque tuviera sus lapsus de endiosar a Alphonse, pero bueno es la edad xD, muchas gracias por tu Review :D (Dile la verdad que lo has leído muchas veces ehh xD... no si al final lo de Yue con su inner es contagioso ,)

Kendrix Princess no si al final tu solo quieres ver a Rose muerta XD, yo lo siento pero Rose aun tiene muchas cosas por hacer xD, espero que este capítulo haya tenido algo más de acción XD.

Yue Motou de Cifer me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, también a Caro y Beca, y creo que el siguiente capítulo también os gustara .

Majo Sonolu me alegra que te hubiera gustado como lo dijo :D, y lo de la broma de la leche se me ocurrió a ultimo ultima hora XD.


	25. Sentimientos cruzados

25. SENTIMIENTOS CRUZADOS

Mei-chan estaba muy preocupada pensando en todo lo ocurrido, tal era su stress que no quiso comer nada y se fue directamente a su habitación, quería estar a solas para pensar, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, Xiao-May se le puso sobre el pecho con los ojitos llenos de preocupación, la pequeña criatura sentía que la chica no estaba bien, Mei le dedico una mirada cariñosa mientras le pasaba la mano por la pequeña cabeza, la pandita se acerco al rostro de la chica y se hizo un ovillo, poniendo su pequeño hocico cerca del rostro mientras emitía extraños ruiditos a modo de confortar a Mei.

Ella se sonrió y cerró los ojos, si no fuera por su pequeña mascota que le brindaba su amor constante su vida sería difícil para ella, la sonrisa se desdibujo de su rostro mientras trataba de agrupar todos sus pensamientos, después de los últimos acontecimientos todo tenía menos sentido para ella, cuando volvió a Amestris nunca pensó que la situación fuera tan grave, pensó en su momento que tal vez era alguna esencia remanente de Father, pero ahora entre la aparición de aquel horrible hombre, la revelación de Riza sobre los experimentos con criminales, la aparición de aquel cadáver desfigurado, la marcha repentina de Winry…

Se me puso su pijama y se fue a la cama, pero allí le era imposible conciliar el sueño, además tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y no paraba de dar vueltas, inquieta finalmente se levanto de la cama, sentía que se le iba a estallar de tanto pensar, se froto la frente pesadamente, y salió decidida de la habitación, moviéndose muy discretamente y con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, afuera estaba el cielo totalmente despejado y lleno de estrellas, eso siempre la había tranquilizado mucho, las veía tan libres en el firmamento, tan independientes, que les envidiaba por su libertad, únicamente coartadas por el amanecer.

Se sentó sobre el prado a ver el firmamento, era una noche hermosa, y corría una suave brisa que hacía que su pelo suelto volara libre a sus espaldas, ella siempre para dormir se lo soltaba, y aunque corriera la briza no hacia frio, ella llevaba su ligera y ajustada pijama blanca de seda, la pijama tenía una delicada apertura por la espalda que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, su pelo negro azabache bailaba a sus espaldas, y la sensación del pelo moviéndose libre le hizo reír al hacerle cosquillas en la espalda, alzo su mano y jugueteo con su pelo, hasta que la noche se congelo para ella cuando escucho una voz tras ella.

- ¿Mei-chan? ¿Que haces aquí afuera? –Era Alphonse que había ido a buscarla a su habitación y la había visto salir sigilosamente, y preocupado la siguió-

La chica se quedo de piedra al escuchar su voz y se giro lentamente hacia él, y al verlo parado cerca de un árbol que había cerca se quedo sin habla, allí estaba Al vestido con una pijama de dos piezas de color azul oscuro, que realzaba su hermoso rostro, y sus ojos en la oscuridad brillaban de una manera muy atrayente, y para sorpresa de Mei el también llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio suelto, a Mei el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que parecía que fuera a explotar, y Alphonse se acerco un poco mas mirándola fijamente entre la preocupación y la sorpresa.

- Alphonse-sama… lo siento no podía dormir... –Ella sentía como la cara se le ponía de todos los colores, estar allí afueras a solas con Alphonse le superaba, además recordó cómo iba vestida, además llevaba el pelo suelto… en su país las mujeres no debían llevar el pelo suelto en presencia de un hombre que no fuera su pareja-

La chica se giro rápidamente para que Al no viera su avergonzado rostro y se llevo las manos al pelo y comenzó a hacerse una trenza torpemente las manos le temblaban como un flan, pero aunque la chica tratara de disimularlo Alphonse se dio cuenta de su actitud.

- ¿Que haces Mei?

- Umm… me ato el pelo, lo siento… no pensé que estabas aquí afuera, si lo se me lo hubiera atado. –Mei trataba que su voz pareciera lo más normal posible, pero le era muy difícil-

- ¿Cómo? ¿Que tiene que ver eso?-pregunto el intrigado-

- Es que… en mi país no está permitido que una dama lleve el pelo suelto…

Alphonse se quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de Mei-chan, sabía que las costumbres de Xing eran un tanto estrictas pero ignoraba que algunas pudieran llegar a ser tan absurdas, se acerco decidido a la espalda de Mei-chan y le tomo por las manos deteniéndola.

- Por favor… no te lo ates... no tienes porque hacerlo por mí, en serio no me importa.

Mei sintió como se le paraba el corazón, podía sentir las manos cálidas de Alphonse tocando las suyas, sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo, y abrió la boca para hablar pero no salían palabras de su boca.

- ¿Mei-chan estas bien? –Alphonse se preocupo al ver que la chica no contestaba, le soltó las manos y se giro hacia el frente de ella y le miro directamente a los ojos, la chica estaba más roja que un tomate, y él se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer- WAaaaa lo siento lo siento no fue mi intensión… lo siento Mei-chan… lo siento... yo es que te vi aquí sentada riéndote tan feliz tocándote el pelo que quería que siguieras así… lo siento no pensé...

Mei-chan lo miraba incrédula, él quería que ella siguiera con su pelo suelto porque la había visto reírse, ella trago saliva para humedecer su garganta, quería decirle que no se sintiera apenado por ello.

- No... no es eso Alphonse-sama es que para mi… -su voz era casi un susurro y le fue imposible mantener el contacto visual con Al alejo la mirada de él para mirar hacia el pardo- es difícil… estar delante de un hombre así como estoy… nunca nadie me había visto así… además solo tu pareja te puede ver así…

- ¡Mei! Debiste decírmelo antes –Alphonse se llevo las manos a la cara para cubrirse el rostro y se puso de espaldas a la chica- prometo que no diré nada, lo siento… lo siento.

Ella se quedo atónita ante la actitud de Alphonse, viéndolo ahora de espaldas a ella no pudo más que estallar en risas, había olvidado lo inocente que era Alphonse, la chica no podía parar de reír, así que Alphonse se giro a verla reír abiertamente, ella se veía tan hermosa, tan única, tan libre, el se dio cuenta de lo disparatado de la situación y no pudo más que ponerse a reír con ella, al cabo de un rato los dos empezaron a calmarse.

- Lo siento en serio Mei-chan –dijo él mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la risa del rostro-

- Tranquilo Alphonse-sama no podías saberlo.

- Te puedo pedir un favor Mei-chan

- Claro lo que quieras Alphonse-sama.

- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme Alphonse-sama? Quiero que me llames Al, como lo hace todo el mundo, me siento extraño si me llamas así.

La chica le miro sorprendida de nuevo a los ojos, él le estaba pidiendo que le llamara por su nombre directo sin usar ningún sufijo… para ella eso era algo tan intimo que solo pensarlo hizo que el rostro se le pusiera otra vez de rojo y se llevo las manos al rostro para calmarse.

- Por favor… me gustaría que me llamaras así, ¿lo harás por mi? –le volvió a preguntar el dedicándole su mejor sonrisa a la chica-

- Pero… que dirán los demás… -Mei sintió que esa sonrisa le robaba el alma-

- ¿Que pasa con los demás? Yo solo quiero que me llames por mi nombre lo que piensen los demás me da igual. –le afirmo el vehemente-

- Ok… A…Al...-respondió ella titubeante, mientras sentía una oleada de calor inundaban su rostro-

- Así me gusta –le animo él mientras le dedicaba otra de sus sonrisas matadoras, y para tranquilizarla decidió cambiar de tema- ¿y bien Mei-chan porque no podías dormir? Asumo que es eso puesto que si no fuera así, no estarías aquí afuera, algo debe preocuparte.

- Ummm… -replico ella mientras se aclaraba la garganta, sentía que él la leía como un libro abierto- estaba pensando sobre todo lo que está sucediendo…

- Ya y yo también… -dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado, elevando la vista al cielo observando el firmamento- la verdad no entiendo nada, espero que mañana tengamos más respuestas del hijo de Fritz.

- Yo también lo espero… -las manos de Mei sudaban, sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago que estaba haciendo estragos en ella-

- Porque no hablamos de otra cosa mejor Mei-chan –dijo Al mientras se giraba a verla sonriendo-

- ¿Otra cosa? –Mei trago saliva otra vez, si Al supiera el daño que le hacia él con esas sonrisas seguramente no se reiría tanto-

- Si, -replico otra vez sonriendo- como por ejemplo que has hecho desde que te fuiste.

A la chica el corazón le dio un vuelco, no esperaba que él quisiera hablar algo mas con ella que no fuera referente a lo que la había llevado de vuelta allí, ella agacho la cabeza entre sus piernas y se puso a dibujar círculos con sus dedos sobre el césped, tratando de calmarse y que él no se diera cuenta del estado en que ella se encontraba debido a la cercanía de él.

- Mmmm… después de todo aquello, Lin cumplió su promesa de acoger a todas las familias bajo su protección y la lucha entre clanes se acabo… aunque aún hay muchas familias que no están a gusto con estar agradeciéndole a la familia de Lin por su protección… y aun menos que el sea nuestro nuevo rey.

- Vaya es una pena, después de tantos esfuerzos Lin por fin consiguió su sueño de lograr la vida eterna y la paz en Xing, y aun así la gente no está contenta… pero bueno nunca llueve a gusto de todos.

- Ya… -dijo Mei con apenas un hilo de voz-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, Mei-chan miro de reojo a Al, parecía que él estuviera esperando que ella le siguiera contándole más cosas sobre ella, pero la cruda realidad hizo que ella recordara sus obligaciones, Mei temía contarle mas… no quería confraternizar mas con el puesto que luego su separación sería peor que la última vez.

Cuando ella lo conoció se enamoro perdidamente de él, aun sin conocer su aspecto físico, ella se enamoro de su alma, que aunque él estuviera en esa armadura de acero, ella podía sentir la calidez de su alma, nunca había conocido a ningún hombre tan amable y tierno como él, que podía cambiar de la ternura a la acción de arriesgar su vida por la gente que amaba en una fracción de segundo, y aunque ella también había visto su demacrado cuerpo, para ella aun así en ese estado era el ser más hermoso que ella hubiera visto en su vida, sus hermosos ojos dorados eran parecidos a los de su hermano, pero para ella eran únicos, cuando él la miraba le hacía temblar, Mei era consciente del grado de alteración que él le provocaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, inclusive hasta tiempo después solo recordando su voz y su aspecto hacia que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo.

Ella siempre idealizo que el algún día ira a su país a buscarla montado sobre un hermoso caballo blanco con una sonrisa y aspecto de príncipe estilo cuento de hadas, pero el tiempo pasaba y el no aparecía para rescatarla, muchas veces cuando sus padres la maltrataban ella soñaba con él, que llegaría y se la llevaría lejos de todo eso… pero cuando ya fue un poco mas mayor, se dio cuenta que todo aquello nunca pasaría, fue perdiendo la ilusión en volverle a ver, y el tiempo hizo que descartara esa descabellada idea, él nunca le salvaría de aquello, pero ahora allí estaba el sentado a su lado preguntándole sobre su vida, sonriéndola de nuevo y haciendo que su mundo entero se colapsara de nuevo.

- ¿Mei-chan estas bien? –Al estaba preocupado por la chica que se había quedado callada de golpe y con la mirada perdida-

- Ohh si estoy bien perdona por preocuparte ... A...Al –respondió tímidamente ella al nombrar su nombre-

- Te veo muy triste, ¿seguro que estas bien Mei-chan?, siento como si me estuvieras ocultando algo…

- No no no –respondió ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro y moviendo los brazos a forma de negación- estoy bien vez –acabo mientras ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ponía sus brazos en forma de jarras haciéndose la valiente-

Alphonse alzo su mano y toco el rostro de la chica suavemente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que derretiría hasta un tempano, Mei-chan abrió los ojos como platos y dejo escapar un suspiro fuerte, sentía como si la piel se le quemara al contacto con su mano, sus ojos vibraban viendo los suyos, la chica quedo totalmente desarmada por la actitud de Alphonse, si ahora el chico le decía de tirarse por un precipicio ella se tiraría de cabeza.

- No te hagas la valiente Mei –susurro el- algo te pasa estoy seguro, se te nota en la cara.

La chica quedo destrozada por las palabras de él, era como si él pudiera ver a través de su alma, era transparente para él, abrió ligeramente los labios para hablar, y sintió como la mano de el vibraba en su rostro.

- Sabes Mei… desde que te fuiste no he parado de pensar en ti ni un solo día… -el rostro de Al se estaba empezando a sonrojar, se lleno de fuerza para hablarle porque quería decirle a la chica todo lo que pensaba en ese momento- yo… yo quería salir corriendo a buscarte a Xing… pero no podía ir como el crio que era antes… primero tenía que estar a tu altura, organizando mi vida para poder irte a buscar…. Pero el destino me sonríe no tuve que ir a por ti porque tú has venido a mi…

Al sentía como si un volcán estallara dentro de el, allí estaba ella la chica que amaba frente a él, como nunca antes la había visto, se veía tan hermosa con el cabello suelto y su cuerpo tan ligero, seguro que ella se amoldaría sin dificultad entre sus brazos, deseaba perderse en su mirada, abrazarla, sentir su piel contra la suya, solo verla allí temblando como un flan por él, le hacía perder el control, quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que amaneciera.

Mei por su parte estaba totalmente sin palabras, debería estar soñando, Al estaba frente a ella diciéndole las palabras más hermosas que ella nunca antes había oído de alguien, el la había extrañado... la había pensando cada día, había pensando ir a buscarla, deseo ser capaz de decirle lo mismo, de las noches en vela que había pasado añorándole recordándole, sin pensárselo dos veces alzo su mano y la puso sobre la mano de el tenia puesta en su rostro, era tan suave tan cálida que ella se dejo llevar por el momento y cerró los ojos, Al no pudo evitar la tentación de acercarse mas a ella para besarla, se empezó a acercar lentamente hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro, sentía la respiración de ella abanicándole el rostro, y sentía su olor… olía tan bien a rosas, el cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus instintos, hasta que sintió como algo lo tiraba al suelo, abrió los ojos y allí estaba Xiao-May encima de el mostrándole sus pequeños dientes.

- ¡Xiao-May! Que haces –le riño Mei-chan desesperada al ver como su mascota arruinaba el mejor momento de su vida- ¡bájate de Al ahora mismo!

La pequeña pandita le mostro los dientes a Mei-chan, como si fuera a atacarla, la chica se acerco decididamente a su mascota y esta se abalanzo sobre Mei lanzándola al suelo, la chica alzo sus manos para quitarse a la pandita y fue cuando vio que el animalito tenía un mar de lagrimas en su rostro, Xiao-May movía su pequeña cabecita de un lado a otro como si quisiera detener a su dueña.

- ¡Mei! ¿Estas bien? –se acerco Al rapidamente al lado de Mei para ayudarla a incorporarse-

- Si... –mientras se apoyaba en Al con la mano derecha para apoyarse y con la otra sostenía al pandita, el animalito se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho, escondiendo su cabecita en su pecho temblando-

- ¿Está bien Xiao-May? –pregunto Al preocupado-

- Mmm está en periodo de hibernación por lo que está un poco histérica…

El pequeño pandita al escuchar que la llamaba histérica, levanto su hocico hacia Mei, lagrimitas seguían corriendo por su rostro y empezó a hacer sus ruiditos típicos tratando de hablar y empezó a temblar mientras el pelo se le erizaba, Mei la miraba sin comprender palabra, hasta que recordó la última vez que había visto a si a Xiao-May fue la noche de su compromiso.

Mei se quedo de piedra, ahora lo entendía todo, Xiao-May la estaba deteniendo de cometer una locura, ella estaba comprometida y no podía estar con Alphonse, el no se merecía que ella le hiciera daño… y menos de esa manera, la chica miro al pandita y lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, abrazo fuertemente a su pandita para confortarla.

- Mei… -Al estaba sin palabras ahora la chica estaba llorando con el pandita, no entendía nada de lo sucedido, se acerco a Mei y la abrazo contra su pecho para consolarla-

- No Al... por favor suéltame...-respondió ella con hilo de voz, tratando de alejarse de el-

- Pero… quiero consolarte Mei –replico el abrazándola mas fuerte contra su pecho- quiero poder estar a tu lado, saber lo que te pasa, ayudarte, no quiero apartarte de mí, quiero que estés conmigo, quiero perderme en tu mirada para siempre..

Las palabras de Al esta vez enviaron a los infiernos a Mei, tenía que ser valiente y alejarlo, alejarse del hombre al que amaba, y que le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, sentía como el suelo se rompía bajo sus pies, tanta alegría por esas palabras, pero tanto dolor por lo que ello significaba, tenía que parar esa situación de raíz, tomo fuerzas de flaqueza y lo retiro firmemente.

-P... por favor ... Al –dijo ella con apenas fuerzas para alejarlo-

- Mei… -Al estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando-

- Estoy cansada me voy a dormir…

La chica sin darle más tiempo a Al, se giro rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia la casa, tenía el corazón a punto de estallar, pero tenía que calmarse tenía que controlar sus sentimientos, el no merecía que ella le hiriera cuando se casara… tenía que enterrar el sentimiento por él a como diera lugar.

Mientras afuera Al se quedo pensativo esperaba que Mei no se hubiera asustado de su sinceridad, pero él estaba decidido no iba a permitir que ella se alejara de su lado otra vez, antes el era un niño ahora era un hombre que sabía lo que quería, y lo que quería era que ella fuera suya.

* * *

Me emocione un montón escribiendo esta parte , me pareció muy romántico espero que os haya gustado tanto como mi escribirlo, es cierto que Al ha estado muy lanzado con Mei, pero como bien he dicho antes, Al sabe perfectamente lo que quiere y no es como su hermano que da muchos rodeos para conseguirlo, también es cierto el capítulo no es tan largo como los otros, pero tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo, el próximo capítulo lo estoy reeditando y reescribiendo, espero poder subirlo en breves.

También he de pedir disculpas a mis lectores por llamar erróneamente a May-chan por Mei-chan, pero como el fanfic lo empecé a escribir basándome en el manga dependiendo del fansub lo ponían de una manera u otra, y para mi es difícil a estas alturas del fic cambiarla de nombre ., lo mismo de Lior por Leto U_U, espero lo sepáis comprender .

Hatsujaya bueno no fue Winry pero fue AlxMei xD así que algo es algo no xD, fangirl service /


	26. La dura verdad

26. LA DURA VERDAD

Al otro día todo el grupo estaba desayunado, todos estaban en un silencio sepulcral, las caras de Ed, Rose, Mei y Al eran un poema, con grandes surcos bajo los ojos, apenas habían probado bocado, y al final de la mesa la abuela estaba con el semblante serio al ver ese panorama tan deprimente, dejo escapar un suspiro fuerte y golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Si esto más que mi casa parece un velatorio! Sois unos sosos, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y con esa actitud de catástrofe total ¡no ayudáis en nada!

Riza se rio entre dientes por la actitud de la anciana, aunque también se notaba que ella tampoco había dormido bien, tenía también ojeras pronunciadas, después de acabar de comer, todos se dirigieron a donde estaba Zasha para seguir interrogándole, este ya había comido y tenía mucho mejor semblante que ayer Riza trajo una silla y se sentó frente al joven de nuevo.

- Ayer nos quedamos cuando dijiste que tu padre era Sildran, ahora necesitamos saber ¿que busca ese hombre? ¿o porque uso a Rose?

- Tsk. –se quejo Sazha ver a la militar a primera hora de la mañana atosigándole con preguntas, no era algo que le hiciera mucha ilusión- No sé lo que busca, tampoco sé porque uso a la estúpida arrastrada de Rose.

- ¿Porque encontramos muerta a tu prima, y porque vino con vosotros a esta casa?

- Esa mujer no era mi prima, un día llego él con esa mujer y dijo que desde ese día le llamara prima, además no sé porque vino Fritz aquí y menos con esa.

- ¿El nombre de esa mujer era?

- No lo sé, se que a veces el viejo la llamaba Solaris

- ¿Por qué vino Fritz a este lugar?

- No lo sé.

- No estás siendo de ayuda Sazha –le riño Riza- siento que estamos perdiendo el tiempo contigo, lo mejor será acabar con esto de una vez por todas, al final tendré que enviarte a la cárcel.

- ¡Pero no se qué quieren que les diga! –se defendió el con vehemencia, el estaba muy incomodo en esa situación y lo único que quería era poder marcharse pronto de allí-

- Nos estas ocultando cosas… -le miro Riza con semblante serio, tratando de analizar el comportamiento de él, ella dudaba que el chico pudiera aportar algún nuevo dato, el prácticamente no sabía nada de Fritz-

- Riza-san –intervino Alphonse ganándose la mirada asesina de la militar- yo creo que lo mejor es que nos cuente lo que sabe, según parece Fritz sabia esconder bien sus objetivos.

- Te doy una última oportunidad chico –le dijo Riza mientras empezaba sacar su arma para ¨limpiarla¨ tratando de intimidarle- di lo que sepas.

- Aggg sois como un grano en trasero –se quejo Zasha- está bien…. os contare lo poco que se, el viejo hace años vino a mi casa a decirme que tenía que irme con él a Leto, allí conocí a la estúpida de Rose y nos quedamos a vivir con ella, aunque a mí me extraño mucho puesto el viejo nunca había vivido a expensas de alguien tanto tiempo sin matarle, nunca me dijo el motivo real de nuestra estadía en esa casa, algún tiempo después apareció esa mujer ¨Solaris¨, la cual Fritz me dijo que tenía que tratarla como si fuera mi prima y así lo hice, pero ella era una mujer muy extraña nunca me trajo buena espina, por lo que nunca me relacione con ella.

- ¿Y porque pensabas eso de tu ¨prima¨? –pregunto Riza intrigada-

- Porque era igual que Fritz o peor, yo podía sentirlo, además mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas, un día que llegue más temprano del trabajo y me di cuenta que estaban los dos reunidos discutiendo porque estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo en tonterías, y que su prioridad era localizar a un Coronel, mi ¨prima¨ hablaba de ese hombre con mucho odio, ella quería hacerle pagar por todo lo el daño él le había hecho.

- ¿Recuerdas el nombre del capitán? –Riza tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo ello y ciño mas el ceño-

- Mmm era como la marca esa de cigarrillos… -trato de recordar Sazha, trayendo a su mente diversas marcas-

- ¿Malboro? –se apresuro a aventurar Alphonse- ¿Philip Morris? ¿West? ¿Chesterfield?

- ¡Oye tú! –le riño Ed asombrado por los extraños conocimientos de su hermano- ¡como sabes tanto de cigarrillos! ¡¿No me digas que has empezado a fumar?

- No no –dijo Al ruborizándose- es que hace poco tuve que investigar a esas empresas tabacaleras, por presunta alteración química en sus cigarrillos para provocar mayor adicción, se que normalmente no investigo eso… pero me pidieron ayuda por mis conocimientos químicos…

Edward aun miraba a su hermano con ojos de malicioso, haciendo que él se pusiera aun mas colorado, Sazha los ignoraba a todos tratando de centrarse en recordar la marca.

- Mmmm era algo como Mutanrg…. mustag era el nombre o algo así –concluyo Zasha-

- _¿MUSTANG?_* –grito Riza asustada por el giro de los acontecimientos- _(* se que esta aclaración no debe ir aquí lo siento xD, pero realmente existe una marca de cigarrillos con ese nombre)_

- ¡Ese mismo! Ese era el nombre. –respondió Sazha con entusiasmo-

- ¿Estas... seguro? –le pregunto Edward tratando de asimilar lo que él había dicho, mientras los que conocían al capitán se quedaban petrificados por la información-

- Eso fue lo que oí.

- ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! –le grito Riza mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella, alzo su arma y apunto al joven mientras su mano temblaba - mientes…. ¡Mientes!.. Como puede una escoria como esa buscar a Roy! –ella se acerco a la celda y apunto más de cerca al joven- ¡Escupe la verdad!

- ¡NO estoy mintiendo, es la verdad! –se defendió Zasha fervientemente, atemorizado por la actitud de ella- mi ¨prima¨ quería ver muerto a ese hombre a como diera lugar… no se los motivos, pero estaba riñéndole al anciano por no obtener mayor información, además porque iba yo a engañarlos, ni sé quién es ese.

- Riza… por favor baja el arma tiene razón- hablo Al tratando de calmar a la chica que aun seguía apuntándole a Sazha con la mano temblorosa, el viendo que ella seguía sin reaccionar se acerco lentamente a ella y puso su mano firme sobre la pistola- por favor cálmate Riza, así no nos estas ayudando… siéntate y tranquilízate, yo seguiré preguntándole.

Riza reacciono ante las palabras de Alphonse, le miro a los ojos y el pudo ver en ellos la desesperación y el miedo de ella, Riza dejo caer las manos como si fueran de plomo, bajo la mirada y se alejo lentamente mientras su mente era un mar de incertidumbre y dudas, si era cierto que Fritz estaba detrás de Roy todo cambiaba radicalmente. Ella había tratado de encontrarle removiendo cielo y tierra sin ningún tipo de resultado, y aunque nunca se hubiera dado por vencida ella seguía investigando cualquier vestigio, cualquier nuevo dato daba igual que siempre terminara en un callejón sin salida, se acerco a una silla y se dejo caer en ella, puso la pistola sobre la mesa y puso su frente sobre los nudillos de sus manos, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, guardaba la esperanza que Fritz no supiera nada sobre el paradero de Roy igual que ella, no quiso ni pensar la posibilidad de que aquel asesino supiera donde estaba el, además en el estado actual de ceguera de Roy el seria presa fácil para el sicópata ese.

- Mmm hay algo que no entiendo Zasha ¿tu odias a tu padre no? –le pregunto Al retomando el interrogatorio-

- Le odio con todas mis fuerzas ojala se muriera de una vez por todas. –respondió el joven mientras oleadas de ira inundaban su cuerpo-

- Entonces si tanto lo odias ¿como aceptaste irte con él a Leto sin apenas preguntar nada?… ¿tan fácil le seguiste?, no lo entiendo.

El chico se quedo pálido de golpe, sabía que Al había tocado un punto débil, pero él tenía que hablar si no ellos le mandarían a la cárcel… y antes prefería morir que volver a ese sitio inmundo, se mordió el labio compulsivamente y controlo su ira.

- Si acepte ir con el anciano… fue porque él me prometió que traería a mi madre y mi hermana de vuelta…

- ¿A tu madre y hermana? no lo entiendo explícate.-le insto Al al ver la actitud extraña del chico, que iba de la ira a la tristeza-

- Las dos murieron hace algunos años en un accidente… -respondió el quedamente, recordar todo eso le traía muy malos recuerdos- yo… yo me escape de casa… quería ir de viaje con unos amigos… y mi madre no me dejo… así que me fugue y ella y mi hermana buscándome tuvieron un terrible accidente de tráfico…

Sazha se quedo en silencio, las manos le temblaban, Rose le vio en ese estado y le paso un vaso de agua para que se calmara, extrañamente el chico se lo recibió sin tratarla mal como siempre lo hacía, se bebió el agua de un solo golpe y siguió con su relato.

- Cuando volví… ya habían fallecido, sus muertes me afectaron mucho… mi madre y mi hermana eran lo único que yo tenía en este mundo…y yo las mate… -los ojos del chico se turbaron por las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo con fuerza para no llorar- y… y el anciano me dijo que el tenia la forma de traerlas de vuelta con alquimia… desde que se había vuelto un perro de los militares había aprendido a usar la alquimia y me dijo que usando la alquimia él podía revivirlas… pero para eso.. yo tenía que hacer todo lo que él me dijera sin importar que fuera…

Al miro al chico retorciéndose incomodo en su silla a punto de llorar, era increíble que aquel joven arrogante y chulo que había visto antes, se redujera a un pobre joven buscando lo mismo que su hermano y el tiempo atrás habían buscado, sintió pena por el chico y se prometió a si mismo que llegaría hasta el final para capturar a Fritz.

- Es imposible traer un humano a la vida. –Al se sintió en la obligación de decirle la verdad al joven-

- ¡Pero el me dijo que si podía! ¡El es muy poderoso! –le dijo Sazha con la voz llena de esperanza-

- Te engaño… no hay técnica en la alquimia que pueda revivir a los muertos… nosotros con mi hermano tratamos hace tiempo atrás revivir a nuestra madre y el castigo que tuvimos que pagar por tratarlo fue mi grande, yo perdí mi cuerpo y mi hermano perdió un brazo y una pierna, y todo para que al final descubriéramos que es imposible revivir a un ser humano.

- ¡Mientes! ¡El si puede! ¡Además si hubieras perdido tu cuerpo no estarías aquí! –el joven se negaba a creerle-

Lo siguiente que sintió el chico fue el puño que Edward le dio en el rostro, el chico se cayó de la silla, el no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar esquivando el golpe le pillo desprevenido, miro a Ed con odio en el rostro mientras se sobaba donde le había golpeado, Ed había usado la alquimia para hacer un hueco en la celda solo para golpearlo, luego Ed se rasgo la camisa para dejar al descubierto su automail.

- ¡Este fue nuestro castigo por pretender ser Dios! –dijo Ed mientras le mostraba su automail desafiante- mi hermano pudo volver a su cuerpo pero tuvimos que sacrificar mucho para lograrlo, perdimos muchas vidas para lograrlo… ¡vidas que no merecían morir por nuestra culpa! -la imagen del recuerdo de Hughes era una herida aun abierta para los hermanos- ¡gente buena que lo único que buscaban era ayudarnos!... así que no hables si no sabes lo que hablas mocoso.

El chico se quedo petrificado viendo lo que parecía un automail muy extraño, nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso, Sazha estaba ensimismado procesando lo que acaba de oír, hasta que la voz de Riza le saco de ese estado, la militar aun estaba sentada en la silla con la cabeza apoyada en los nudillos de sus manos.

- Además… no tiene sentido que Fritz reviva a lo que una vez el mismo asesino.

- ¿Como? -le pregunto Sazha con los ojos abiertos como platos y aun en el suelo-

- ¿No lo sabías? –Riza alzo la cabeza para enfrentarse al chico- El mato a tu madre y hermana.

- ¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES! –le grito Sazha mientras el poco mundo que le quedaba se derrumbaba sobre el-

- No miento… lo sé porque vi el expediente sobre tu padre tiempo atrás, dentro de la lista de asesinatos reconocidos por él, figuraba el nombre de su esposa y su hija, lo recuerdo claramente porque me impresiono la razón que dio el para asesinarlas, su motivo era porque no quería que sus genes fuertes estuvieran en una mujer como su hija, puesto que las mujeres son de genes débiles… y a su esposa la mato porque ya no le era útil, le había dado dos hijos quedándose estéril en el segundo hijo… ósea tu.

El chico sintió como la sangre le hervía, se levanto violentamente, tenía que buscar a ese anciano y matarlo con sus propias manos… ¡le había engañado durante todo ese tiempo! Diciéndole que él era culpable de la muerte de ellas, el había caído como un estúpido en sus artimañas, debía haberlo sabido, que podía esperar de esa escoria, Sazha estaba hecho un energúmeno, sin darse cuenta se había mordido el labio tan fuerte de la ira que estaba sangrando, hasta que sintió que empezaba a calmarse lentamente, bajo la mirada y vio lo que parecía un circulo de transmutación bajo sus pies, y cuando vio quien lo hacía era la chica de extrañas coletas que lo había detenido el día anterior, ella estaba usando su alquimia para tranquilizarlo, el chico se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla, y lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer por su rostro como si fuera un crio.

- Ahora entiendo porque toda esa agresividad tuya Sazha –dijo Rose amargamente, sentía como se le partía el corazón viendo al chico de esa manera, decidida entro en la celda y sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazo al chico con ternura, para darle ánimos, el joven se sorprendió por la actitud de ella, pero se dejo abrazar sintiendo el apoyo de la chica agradeciéndole internamente por ello-

- Gracias por calmarlo Mei-chan –exclamo Riza recomponiéndose de la noticia sobre Roy- no dudare mas de tus palabras Sazha… ahora mi última pregunta, sabes donde esta Roy.

- No… no lo sé... –respondió el con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba destruido- el anciano no lo sabía… por eso hizo lo que hizo… pero de lo único que puedo estar seguro… es que si se ha marchado de aquí dejando a Rose es porque ya lo sabe…

Aquello pillo a todo el mundo desprevenido, que podía haber descubierto Fritz en la casa de la abuela Pinako que le hubiera podido guiar a Roy Mustang.

- **¡OH NO!** –grito Mei-chan comprendiendo todo de golpe, la chica se llevo las manos al rostro llena de horror-

- ¿Mei-chan estas bien? –pregunto Alphonse sorprendido por el grito de la chica-

- El… sabe dónde... esta Roy… estoy segura… y si es así…Winry... Winry está ... en peligro... soy una estúpida como no lo entendí antes… -Mei temblaba de la cabeza a los pies ahora todas las piezas encajaban, y la verdad era algo horrible solo pensar que algo le hubiera podido pasar a la chica-

Edward al escuchar el nombre de Winry se lanzo hacia Mei tomándola por los hombros fuertemente, y empezó a zarandearla para que hablara.

- ¡A que te refieres! Habla de una vez… ¡habla maldita sea! –pero Mei estaba petrificada del miedo por lo que acaba de comprender, Alphonse viendo lo que sucedía se acerco a su hermano y lo aparto de la chica sin dilación, no iba a permitir que él le hiciera daño, se acerco a ella y le abrazo-

- Por favor Mei… por favor habla… -el sentía como la chica se estremecía bajo sus brazos y él se preocupo en extremo hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan asustada-

La chica reacciono al abrazo de Al, entre sus brazos se sentía tan segura, estar cerca de él le transmitía seguridad, sintió como recuperaba un poco la cordura, se alejo un poco de Al y finalmente hablo.

- Winry sabe donde esta Roy… -sentencio Mei con sus palabras-

- ¡Como puede ser eso posible! ¡Estas equivocada! –le urgió Edward, todo aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, porque Winry debería saber donde estaba Roy, era imposible-

- No estoy equivocada Edward… Winry y Roy ahora viven en Xing junto con mi tío Maldin –la chica sintió pena al ver como el hermoso rostro de Ed se transformaba por el dolor y el asombro-

Edward sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas toda esa nueva información de golpe le había afectado enormemente haciendo estragos en su ser, sintió como si hubiera perdido de golpe su capacidad de hablar, estaba estupefacto tenía un nudo en el estomago que le paralizaba por completo, se sintió traicionado, herido, destruido por dentro perdió todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y se dejo caer de rodillas, y sintió como si el piso que estaba bajo el se hiciera añicos, destruyendo por completo su corazón.

- Además el día que desapareció Fritz… ese día Winry-chan se marcho… tal vez el… está usando a Winry para llegar a él… -dijo Mei-chan llegando a peligrosas conclusiones-

La noticia les cayó a todos como un balde de agua fría, ahora todo tenía sentido… ahora tendrían que seguir a Fritz hasta Xing, rogando que Winry aun siguiera viva, La abuela se sentó pesadamente en la silla y sintió como se quedaba otra vez sin aliento, Mei-chan se dio cuenta y rápidamente se acerco a la anciana y uso su alquimia para ponerla a dormir, no deseaba que la anciana tuviera otra pérdida de conciencia o algo peor.

Los que estaban peor por la noticia fueron Edward y Riza, nunca en sus pensamientos mas descabellados hubieran podido pensar que Roy y Winry vivieran juntos en Xing…. Esto abría un sinfín de posibilidades y conjeturas, Ed miro a Riza que también estaba destrozada, preguntándose que estaría pasando por la mente de la militar, aunque conociendo el temperamento de ella, lo mejor era esperar que se calmara e intentar hablar con ella para intentar darle sentido a todo… Ed guardaba la esperanza que solo fueran amigos… pero su razón le decía que ellos dos tenían algo, si no porque Winry le había despreciado… era porque ella ya amaba a alguien más, y el sabia que Roy sabia como hacer que una chica cayera rendida a sus pies… si no bien era muy conocida su faceta de playboy.

Alphonse guardo la compostura su cabeza también era un lio, pero no podían darse el lujo de perder tiempo, habían pasado muchos días desde la marcha de Fritz y ese era un factor en contra de ellos, rápidamente se centro y decidido impuso orden.

- Si eso es así, tenemos que darnos prisa e ir tras Fritz, tenemos que reaccionar ahora mismo, no podemos quedarnos aquí parados pensando los motivos o los porques de la situación, ya tendremos tiempo por el camino para pensar.

Alphonse miro de reojo a su hermano que aun estaba de rodillas hundido, hubiera deseado poder acercarse a su lado y animarlo pero no podían darse ese lujo, el tenía que ser fuerte y reaccionar por sí mismo, no siempre estaría él a su lado para sacarlo de sus crisis, Alphonse se acerco a la abuela que estaba dormida y la alzo en brazos.

- Llevare a la abuela a la casa de la vecina para que la cuide, Mei, Riza y Ed preparar vuestros equipajes para partir al momento, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

- ¿Y yo? –pregunto Rose que aun estaba abrazando a Sazha, miro Alphonse con sus ojos llenos de suplica- yo también quiero ir, ¡ese hombre tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo! Además tengo que pedirle perdón a Winry-chan.

- Entre más personas seamos más tardaremos Rose, -le contesto Al, agradecía la actitud de la chica, pero ahora no podían perder tiempo con buenas actitudes- además los que vamos somos expertos luchadores y tendremos más opciones de cazarlo, tu Rose no tienes ninguna habilidad... antes nos retrasarías... lo siento... –a él le dio mucha pena ver la carita triste de la chica, pero era mejor serle sincero y directo para no crearle falsas expectativas-

- Pero yo necesito ir… lo necesito... ese hombre debe pagar por lo que me ha hecho…

- Lo siento pero esto no es negociable Rose. –le respondió el sin darle opción a replicar nada mas-

Sazha que había permanecido callado escuchando todo lo que habían dicho, alejo a Rose lentamente de el, la miro a la cara y vio que la chica estaba llorando, recordó la última vez que había visto llorar a una mujer de esa manera, sus recuerdos fluyeron a su mente como si hubiera sido ayer, Sazha se encontraba en su casa alistando la maleta para marcharse con sus amigos, cuando su madre entro y lo descubrió el discutió con ella por no dejarle ir de vacaciones, su madre le suplico que no se fuera que no la dejara sola, y ante la terrible actitud de él, ella rompió en llanto, el la ignoro tomo su maleta y salió hecho una furia, dejando a su madre tras de el echar un mar de lagrimas y rota, esa fue la última vez que vio a su madre viva… él nunca le pudo pedir perdón por todo el dolor que le había hecho con su actitud, el se incorporo de la silla y se dirigió a Alphonse.

- Yo me llevare a Rose de regreso a Leto… no tiene sentido que intentemos ir con vosotros, no tenemos nada en que ayudarles y lo que menos quiero es que el viejo se salga con las suyas… -El chico se giro a Rose y le miro directamente a los ojos con ternura, la chica se sorprendió por su actitud- vámonos Rose.

- P... pero Sazha…

El chico sin mediar palabra la tomo por la cintura y se la hecho al hombro como si se tratara de un muñeco, la chica comenzó a patalear para defenderse, pero le era imposible el era muy fuerte, decidido salió de la celda hasta que Mei-chan se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Como podemos fiarnos de ti? Si hasta hace poco intentaste matar a Rose.

- Ya nada tiene sentido para mí -le respondió el tristemente- no hace falta que siga a ese malnacido sabiendo que vosotros tenéis más oportunidades de acabar con el que yo.

- ¡No permitiré que te lleves a Rose! –para Mei-chan aun él era peligroso-

- Mei-chan –le detuvo Alphonse- dejarlo marchar será lo mejor, además tiene razón en lo que dice, dudo que le haga daño a Rose, además si él quisiera ir tras Fritz no tiene sentido que piense en llevarse a Rose con él, además ten en cuenta que la vida de ella para Fritz ya no es importante.

- ¡Pero Al! –Mei estaba asustada pensando en lo que podía pasarle a Rose con ese hombre-

- Tranquila, confía en mí –le respondió Al dedicándole una de sus sonrisas que hacía que la pobre Mei bajara a los infiernos, después se giro al joven- solo una cosa Sazha tienes que prometerme que no le harás daño, Si no lo haces no te dejare marchar.

- Tienes mi palabra, solo prométeme que acabareis con ese maldito viejo, yo no tengo el poder para hacerlo… -el chico apretó la mandíbula mientras controlaba sus sentimientos, y controlaba a la chica que no paraba de moverse-

- Al tiene razón déjalo marchar Mei-chan –respondió Edward serio, el ya se estaba recuperado del shock inicial- tienes nuestra palabra, como no cumplas la tuya nuestro siguiente objetivo serás tú.

- Lo prometo, no soy mi padre y cumpliré mi promesa de no hacerle daño a Rose. –prometió Sazha solemnemente-

El joven se fue cargando a Rose que iba gritando de la impotencia, Sazha ni se preocupo por llevarse la poca ropa que la chica tenia, solo salió de la casa casi corriendo con la ella, hasta que llego a una distancia prudencial y allí se escondió detrás de un árbol, la bajo y la acorralo contra el árbol, la chica del susto se quedo muda mirándolo temiéndose lo peor, pero antes que ella pudiera decirle algo, el chico le cubrió la boca con la mano fuertemente.

- Ahora escúchame bien… -le dijo él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica, se agacho hasta quedar cerca de su odio y empezó a hablarle suavemente- no grites, tienes que calmarte… no vamos a ir a Leto… lo que hice lo hice para que nos dejaran salir de la casa.

El al ver que la chica se calmaba le quito la mano de la boca y se aparto un poco.

- ¿P... pero entonces... que haremos? –pregunto ella preocupada pero aliviada a la vez-

- Esperaremos a que se marchen y los seguiremos, tú vendrás conmigo y nos vengaremos del maldito viejo.

- Pero… dijiste que seriamos un estorbo…

- Eso se los dije para que nos dejaran marchar, lo que ellos no saben es que yo fui entrenado por el viejo para luchar, el me obligaba a luchar casi hasta la muerte por dinero, para así pagarle sus costosos gustos, así que no soy débil como ellos creen.

- Sazha… -la chica cada vez más sentía pena por el chico- y yo... que puedo hacer para ayudar…

- Ya pensaremos en algo… por ahora me basta con saber que la venganza está al alcance de nuestra mano y el pronto pagara por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

Rose se sintió agradecida con él, además ahora no la trataba mal y esperaba que esa situación se mantuviera.

Mientras tanto en la casa, todos se apresuraban para prepararse para partir, todo había dado un vuelco de 180 grados, ahora por lo menos las cosas tenían más sentido, pero ahora que sabían la verdad, su principal preocupación era la seguridad de Winry y poder llegar a tiempo a Xing, menos mal iban con Mei que los llevaría directos a donde su tío, estaban en una carrera contra reloj para llegar antes que Fritz pero con la ventaja que les llevaba sería muy difícil por no decir imposible.

* * *

Bueno este capítulo salió más largo de lo que esperaba pensé en partirlo en dos pero lo vi ilógico, tengo mis serias dudas sobre el fanfic, en un principio había pensado que fueran menos capítulos, pero el tiempo avanza la historia sigue y no paro de escribir, temo que la gente se aburra de tanta lectura y pueda dejar de leerlos, sé que muchos prefieren los fic cortos del aquí te pillo aquí te mato, así que cuando veo que me siguen leyendo mis lectores habituales me animan a seguir, aunque como os comento siempre con la idea que alguien se aburra xD, si es así lo siento mucho U_U.

Monika-uchiha, XD tranquila mujer si es que parezco como poseída escribiendo tanto, normal que se te acumulen los capítulos u.u, ósea que casi sientes lastima por Rose? xD joe que mala, lo de Mei aun lo tengo por definir mejor, es una de las cosas que aun me vuelve loca del fic, siempre pensé que incluiría algo sobre ella en mi Fic pero a medida que avanza se vuelve más imprescindible n_n, sobre Roy tengo escritos ya 3 capítulos más, dependiendo si uno o edito el saldrá en el próximo.

Kendrix Princess si me emocione mucho T_T tanto que como menciono arriba, subo este y tengo otros 3 ya hechos ToT, pero lo que hago para no subirlos de golpe es releerlos varias veces y reeditar hasta que no quedo contenta no los subo u_u, espero que te guste el capitulo

Jiuriana-Chan muchas gracias por la referencia tengo que leerme ese libro, la verdad últimamente aparte de escribir, jugar estoy devorando libros como sicópata xD, de ellos también saco ideas para mi fic :3, para mí no tiene mucho sentido que Al sienta algo por Winry mas aun viendo el desarrollo del manga /anime, tal vez otras parejas sí, pero esa en concreto no :S.

Darkirie felices vacas :D. Jo que envidia y yo sin vacas y currando T_T, me alegra mucho que te gustaran tanto :D, y la pobre Mei necesitara mucho autocontrol.. Mucho créeme xD.

Yue Motou de Cifer venga animo que cuando puedas vas leyendo xD tranquila, como bien he dicho he subido varios capítulos muy seguido ñ_ñ, me alegra que te hayas emocionado con el capitulo XD, yo también me emocione escribiéndolo, también que les haya gustado a Caro y Beca, y sobre lo lanzado de Al… es cierto pero viendo la actitud de él no creo que él quiera perder el tiempo con tonterías y medias tintas con Mei, esta decido y sabe lo que quiere ;)


	27. OFF TOPIC

OFF TOPIC ._.

No sé, si esto es muy común, pero estaba muy aburrida en mi trabajo y me puse a pensar lo que pasaría si hiciera caso de mis lectores de cómo podría ir el fanfic y me ha salido esto… este Off topic es en el momento, cuando Rose le ha dicho a Winry que se iba a casar con Edward.

* * *

Rose estaba sentada en la cama pensando lo que había hecho con Winry mintiéndola de esa manera, Fritz le había dado ánimos para que siguiera haciéndolo por el amor de Ed, ya estaba atardeciendo y por la ventana entraban los últimos rayos de sol, todo iba bien hasta que Rose sintió que alguien la estaba observando, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana la abrió y se asomo, de golpe alguien entro por la ventana tirándola al suelo, cuando trato de incorporarse se encontró con dos chicas que nunca antes había visto, iban vestidas de negro su aspecto era peligroso, Rose sintió mucho miedo se puso a cuatro patas tratando de escapar pero las chicas se le abalanzaron encima, la amarraron y como bien pudieron empezaron a llevarla a la ventana.

- ¡Waa como pesa la desgraciada y arrastrada de rose! – se quejo Monika-uchiha- si se que pesa tanto, mejor la hubiéramos esperado cuando saliera de la casa T_T

- ¿Shhh que nos oyen! –le pidió Yue Motou de Cifier- tranquila ahora llegamos a la ventana y la tiramos. (inner ¬¬ claro seguro es lo que pensabas hacer conmigo algún día ¿no?).

- O.o ¿quien hablo? –Monika se quedo paralizada al huir un vocecita-

- Tu sigue sigue que no importa –y murmurando entre dientes- maldita inner algún día te mato...

- ¿Ehhh?

- Tranquila Monika tu sigue sigue que ya llegamos a la ventana...

Las dos chicas llegaron a la ventana y tiraron a rose cual bulto de papas, la pobre cayó desde el segundo piso y al impactar contra el suelo sonó como si se rompiera algo **PLAFF…**

- Esto… o.o como que se nos fue la mano Yue…

- Shhh tu sal rápido que nos pillan… ..

Bajaron rápidamente por la casa y allí estaba Rose inconsciente X_x, le amarraron las piernas a una cuerda y se fueron arrastrándola lejos de allí, llegaron a un claro del bosque donde la esperaban más chicas.

- ¿Están seguras de esto? –pregunto un tanto preocupada Majo Sonolu,- ¿seguro que se lo merece?

- ¡Claro que se lo merece! Es una super-zorra-arrastrada-rogona-idiota-estupida-y mentirosa.

El grupo de chicas se quedaron mirando a Monika Uchiha que acababa de decir todo eso de golpe y sin respirar.

- ¿Bueno ahora que hacemos? –pregunto Kendrix Princess- le podemos dar de golpes hasta que pierda la conciencia y tenga amnesia, luego la mandamos de sirvienta a una casa rica para que la hagan sufrir y que luego se dé cuenta que es la hija ilegitima del dueño y después se entere y se vengue de todos. ¿Eh eh?

- Kendrix.. que no es novela… u_uUUU. –le respondieron todas al tiempo-

- Pero pobrecita Rose.. ella no se merece que le hagamos esto… yo no soy capaz.. –comento Juriana sintiendo pena por la pobre Rose amordazada, aunque de golpe a su imagen vinieron los fics RoyxEd y su mirada se convirtió en fuego y sin pensarlo empezó a darle patadas a Rose- ¡**WAAA ES HORRIBLEEE NOOO QUE HORROR!**

Las chicas se alejaron asustadas de la reacción de Jiuraiana, y se quedaron cuchicheando entre ellas, y en voz baja para que no las oyera.

_- Esta loca.. shhh cuidado no le digamos nada no sea que nos de patadas TTwTT –Monika-_

La pobre Rose estaba aun peor X_x, recibiendo los golpes a diestro y siniestro, hasta que Winry1Elric se puso a llorar odiaba a Rose pero no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, Hatsuaya se compadeció de ella y la consoló diciéndole que le si se calmaba la daría su colección de posters de Roy *o*, aunque después lo pensó bien y se retracto xD, Kendrix con solo oír la frase de Roy se acerco a Hatsuaya con mirada asesina queriéndole quitar todo lo que ella tuviera de Roy *¬*.

Las dos se embarcaron en una lucha por quitarse lo que cada una tenia de Roy , al cabo de un rato apareció Beca y en la mano traía un palo con clavos y con mirada de loca mirando con ganas de matar a Rose, se acerco a Yue y le dio otro palo, las dos se acercaron a Rose riéndose sádicamente, Rose recupero el sentido y trato de persuadirlas.

- Noo.. por favor… soy muy joven para morir.. no –lagrimitas caían por su rostro-

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas, bajaron los palos con cara de darle pena Rose, la chica al ver que no le iban a golpear mas, se ilusiono viéndose salvada, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, el rostro de las dos chicas de nuevo se torno malvado y se abalanzaron sobre ella palo en mano.

-**_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _**–grito la pobre Rose mientras era apaleada-

**PLAF PLAF PLAF**

Mientras al lado estaban viéndolas Caro y el inner de Yue como las sicópatas le daban de ostias a Rose, mientras una lagrima gordota les caía por la cabeza, que malas eran haberle dado esperanza para luego darle de golpes u_uUUU.

Finalmente Rose murió X_x, y todas se miraron con semblante serio, empezaron a echarse culpas las unas a las otras.

- Podríamos dejarla así para que los animales se divirtieran :D –comento Monika-

Rápidamente descartaron cada idea a cual más loca, hasta que todas se quedaron de piedra cuando llego Bonis,

- OMG que ha pasado aquí? Pero que le habéis hecho a Rose? Si la pobre no tenia culpa de nada!.

Las chicas al verse descubiertas apuntaron todas a Winry1Elric, echándole las culpas a la más inocente y perdonable.

- Yo no he hecho nada T_T, fueron ellas! Yo no hice nada.

Bonis se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de Rose ,

- Y yo ahora como acabo la historia? :SS Además sabéis que podéis ir a la cárcel por esto no? No pensasteis al momento de hacer esto? . ò.ó

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, viéndose en el lio que habían hecho, hasta que el inner de Yue le metió una ostia a Bonis que la mato al momento. X_x

- **WAAA PERO QUE HAS HECHO!**

- Era ella o nosotras .

- Pero ahora como sabemos como acaba el fanfic TTwTT, no es justo!.

Las chicas se giraron a Yue con mirada asesina y la pobre chica y su inner salieron corriendo por su vida. U_U.

* * *

XDDDDDDDDDD ains que mal yo desvarió y mucho, este capítulo off no he me esmerado tanto, así que perdonar cualquier chorrada mía.. ¡Asesinas!, también si alguien me ha faltado lo siento pero lo hice corriendo xD.


	28. Cataclismo

28. CATACLISMO

Roy estaba tomando una taza de café sentado cómodamente en la sala mientras Maldin leía el periódico, los últimos días habían sido muy aburridos para él, estaban en plenas vacaciones de la realeza, todos los años todas las actividades se cancelaban durante dos meses para que todos los clanes pudieran descansar del protocolo, y apenas habían empezado esos dos meses y ya Roy estaba aburrido.

- Maldin cuando dijiste que volvía Winry-chan.

- Hable con ella hace unas dos semanas y media, así que pronto calculo que estará por llegar.

- Mmmm –respondió Roy ausente mientras jugueteaba con el poco café que le quedaba en la taza-

- ¿La extrañas mucho no? –le respondió Maldin mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo-

- La verdad es que sí, estoy aburrido y seguro que si estuviera aquí, los días se me pasarían volando...

- Eres un asaltacunas –le pico Maldin-

- Oyeee no hables mucho, que el que no para de reírse como tonto cuando ella está cerca eres tú, ¡y perfectamente podrías ser su abuelo!

- Mira quién habla –respondió Maldin riendo irónicamente a Roy- sabes que tenemos casi la misma edad Roy, así que también podrías ser su abuelo.

- Mmm –dijo el pensativo odiaba cuando Maldin lo desarmaba con sus argumentos- ¿para ser unos abuelos nos conservamos muy bien no?

Maldin no pudo evitar reírse con Roy, cada cual siguió en lo suyo, pero lo que si tenía razón Roy es que la casa estaba vacía sin la chica, se había vuelto un eje indispensable de ese pequeño hogar que habían creado en esa casa, Maldin agradecía tener la presencia de Roy, pero él no llenaba el por completo el vacio que ella producía.

_**

* * *

**_

******* ACLARACIÓN Cuando salga letra cursiva será Winry hablando dentro de Lust, aunque solo ella la oirá *****

Lust estaba más que harta del viaje, cuando supo donde se encontraba Mustang se lleno de júbilo, pero ella pensó que él se encontraba cerca, maldecía al capitán por haberse ido tan lejos, ahora si lo mataría con mucho mas gusto por hacerle perder tanto tiempo, además Winry la estaba desquiciando la chica no paraba de hablarle, no se callaba ni debajo del agua, muchas veces había sentido las ganas de acabar con su alma, pero la necesitaba para guiarla por ese país inmundo, muchas veces cuando estaba hablando con Fritz la chica no paraba de incordiarla con sus absurdas ideas, de un mundo ideal y perfecto donde el amor y la amistad eran importantes, aunque a Lust le asombraba como la chica aun podía creer en esas cosas tan estúpidas después de todo lo que le había pasado.

- Este lugar apesta Fritz, los humanos sois asquerosos –comento Lust asqueada al entrar en un pueblo pequeñito-

Fritz dejaba que Lust parloteara pero pasaba de contestarle a no ser que fuera algo importante, las mujeres para el eran una molestia, siempre eran tan débiles, tan fáciles de aniquilar, tan frágiles tan estúpidas, lo único bueno que tenían es que el disfrutaba mucho aniquilándolas sentía mucho placer viéndolas llorar rogando por su vida, o por las vidas de sus hijos o familiares, el mismo placer que había sentido matando a su esposa, aquella estúpida mujer el la utilizo para experimentar que tal seria tener un hijo, un hombre fuerte con sus genes que fuera un asesino como él, le abrió un mundo de posibilidades.

Cuando tuvo su primer hijo fue un fracaso total era mujer, el segundo tuvo éxito que fue Sazha, pero era un niño tan insignificante, que Fritz permitió que su madre lo criara hasta que fuera lo suficiente mayor para valerse por sí mismo, así cuando esa época llegara el mataría a las dos mujeres y moldearía al chico a su imagen y semejanza, pero el tiro le había salido por la culata, el no tenía la vena asesina que corría por sus venas, lo puso a prueba cuando lo mando a matar a una niña y él se negó, por eso lo mando a la cárcel como castigo y que así aprendiera a odiar y a matar allí.

Después de que Sazha salió de la cárcel, había cambiado totalmente ya no era el joven débil, era un hombre recio, bruto y excelente luchador, aunque ahora le costaba más dominarlo, pero aun así con ese cambio aun era un débil no quería matar a nadie, aunque en la cárcel para salvar su vida si hubiera tenido que hacerlo varias veces, así que dándose por vencido Fritz decidió que ya que no podía hacer un asesino de él, lo convertiría en su fuente de ingresos, el joven se debatía en brutales duelos para mantener al anciano, Sazha hacia todo lo que el viejo le pedía solo por la idea de que el reviviera a su madre muerta, Fritz se rio para sus adentros que estúpido era el chico.

- ¿Fritz? ¿Me oyes cuando te hablo estúpido anciano? –le riño Lust-

_- Mira si hasta el anciano pasa de ti, ¿de verdad no tienes nadie que te quiera Lust? –Winry estaba sentada en el mar de almas que se movían de manera convulsiva a sus espaldas-_

- Que quieres… -se quejo él, deteniendo su caballo-

- Tsk.… -se quejo Lust queriendo matar a Winry- Te preguntaba porque los humanos sois tan asquerosos, este lugar apesta, solo ver la gente me dan ganas de vomitar.

_- No son asquerosos solo son pobres, pero si te fijas Lust la mayoría de aldeanos van sonrientes aunque sean pobres tienen algo importante, el amor que los une y la alegría de vivir-_

- No te he pedido tu opinión maldita cría -discutió Lust en voz alta- a ver si te callas de una vez y me dejas en paz que estoy reconsiderando seriamente acabar con tu alma.

- Tsk. –se quejo Fritz- viajar con una mujer es un incordio ¿que te pasa Lust tienes el periodo o es la menopausia? O es que estas haciendo vieja, las mujeres dais asco.

Lust le miro con mirada asesina, el viejo muchas veces tentaba su suerte, si no fuera porque aun le necesitaba le mataría en pedacitos.

- Clarooo olvidaba que eres Gay y no te gustan las mujeres –respondió ella devolviéndole la puñalada a él-

Fritz le devolvió la mirada asesina, le costaba mucho controlar su ira con ella, pero no iba a ser tan tonto de caer en las provocaciones de ella, respiro fuertemente y espoleo su caballo para alejarse de la molesta mujer antes que el cometiera una locura.

_- Ese hombre no me gusta… es peligroso._

- Si no te cayas considerare la posibilidad de devolverte tu cuerpo por unos minutos, dejándote en manos de él, seguro que le encontrara buen eso a este cuerpo tuyo. –le azuzo Lust riéndose con malicia-

_- ¡No te atreverías!_

- Ohh sii claro que me atrevería, si con ello consigo tener algo de paz.

_- Eres una arpía… con razón esta sola._

Lust detuvo el caballo en seco cuando vio como la gente la miraba como si estuviera loca por hablar sola, espoleo su caballo para alejarse de los curiosos, aunque a ella no le costara nada matarlos, no quería perder su valioso tiempo manchando sus hermosas manos despojos humanos, además seguro que la cría asquerosa dentro de ella no pararía de gritar.

* * *

Algunos días después Winry había vuelto a casa, todo estaba igual como cuando se había marchado, no había nadie en casa, era domingo y la servidumbre descansaba ese día, extrañamente ni Roy ni Maldin se encontraban allí, Lust se paseo por la casa viendo el buen gusto que tenía el dueño de la casa, llego a uno de los grandes salones de la casa y se quedo mirando una escultura de lo que parecía ser una deidad, estaba finamente tallada con varios ornamentos que parecían ser de oro, Lust le daban asco los humanos pero ese tipo de cosas le gustaban, los lujos, el dinero, el poder.

_- Esa es la deidad de la fertilidad, dicen que si haces ofrendas a ella durante un mes entero, te hará fértil._

- ¿Lo dicho sois estúpidos de verdad os creéis eso? una escultura como puede dar la fertilidad a alguien sois patéticos.

- ¿Winry?

La voz masculina la hizo girarse para encontrarse con Roy Mustang, la expresión de sorpresa de Lust era mayúscula, sabía que le encontraría y cuando lo viera le haría pagar por todo el daño que le hizo, y viéndolo allí tan bien vestido y compuesto le daban ganas de matarlo en el acto, pero tenía que seguir con su plan, ya llegaría el momento en que el bajaría a los mismos infiernos y ella estaría allí para verlo en primera persona, tenía que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y cuando el menos se lo esperaba atacarle por sorpresa para ver su cara de terror al ver que su amiga lo atacaba.

_- Por favor… por favor no le hagas daño, el es un buen hombre no merece eso que estas pensando, por favor no mates a Roy –_Le suplico Winry arrodillándose, la chica sentía que aunque Lust fuera un terrible homonculus algo dentro de ella era diferente, pero no pudo seguir hablando rápidamente los brazos en el interior del homonculus la atraparon fuertemente-

- Vaya así que has vuelto –siguió Roy hablando a ver que ella no reaccionaba, le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas se alegraba de volver a ver a la chica- ¿como estuvo el viaje?

- Ahh... el viaje estuvo genial. –respondió Lust sonriéndole, las chicas humanas eran tontas así que no era difícil actuar como una-

- Mmm… ¿y por donde volviste por el mar o por el desierto? –pregunto el sin perder la sonrisa-

- El desierto –respondió Lust tratando de poner la mejor sonrisa en el rostro de Winry- fue muy divertido.

- Vaya me alegra que hayas vuelto Winry-chan –respondió el alegremente mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza desordenando sus cabellos rubios- estarás cansada después de tan largo viaje ¿Quieres tomar un café? Me imagino que lo extrañaras mucho –le dijo Roy poniéndole su mejor sonrisa-

- Claro, me encantaría –Lust se alegro el estúpido hombre pronto no se reiría tanto –

- Vamos a la cocina entonces, he comprado un café nuevo que seguro te encantara –le dijo haciéndole una invitación con la mano hacia la derecha, haciendo gala de su galantería-

Lust le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar decidida por donde el le había señalado, hasta que sintió un cañón de una pistola en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ella se quedo paralizada sin entender nada.

- ¿¡Quien eres! –la voz de Roy se había transformado por completo, en su voz denotaba la ira- ¡si no me lo dices te vuelo la tapa de los sesos!

- R… Roy… que te pasa…. –Lust esto la pillo desprevenida, trato de seguir actuando como Winry- te has vuelto loco… quítame eso… me haces daño.

- ¡Tú no eres Winry! ¡¿Quien diablos eres? Si no respondes ahora mismo te matare lo juro.

- ¡Pero como dices eso! No sabes lo que dices Roy… me haces daño

- No juegues conmigo…. –respondió el peligrosamente- primero Winry nunca llamaría patética a Zuladami que era esa escultura que estabas viendo cuando llegue, ella respeta mucho las tradiciones de este país, además nunca nunca disfrutaría un viaje por el desierto, ni dejaría que tocara su cabeza de esa manera, y por ultimo Winry lo que más odia en este mundo es el café.

Lust había caído en la trampa de Roy, había sido una estúpida, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era reaccionar rápidamente, se agacho y se giro velozmente mientras activaba sus manos hacia él para atraparle, Roy se vio sorprendido por los brazos del homonculus, se agazapo como un gato mientras sin dudar disparaba a los brazos, Lust se quedo de piedra Roy no estaba ciego había recuperado la vista, sin saber cómo sintió que se encontraba en peligro, el era aun un alquimista muy poderoso, aunque ella esta vez jugaba con ventaja.

Lust se abalanzo contra él, con las múltiples manos abiertas, pero esta vez Roy no se hizo amago de quitarse, simplemente espero a que ella estuviera cerca, para utilizar la alquimia cambiando la composición del suelo en arena, Lust sintió como perdía el control y el equilibrio mientras se hundía.

- ¡Maldito! Eres una rata siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás –le grito Lust mientras luchaba por escapar-

Ella hábilmente utilizo sus brazos para alcanzar una viga del techo para sacarla de allí, los negros brazos se afianzaron duramente en la madera y tiraron de ella, antes que Roy pudiera reaccionar ella ya estaba libre, ágilmente los brazos la impulsaron lejos de la trampa, rápidamente se lanzo otra vez sobre él, pero esta vez Roy la recibió con un fuerte golpe, el había tomado una barra que se usaba como bracero para la chimenea, con ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Lust cayó al suelo de rodillas doblada por el dolor.

- P... pero como puedes pegarme así Roy…. –suplico Lust tratando de que Roy cayera en su engaño, tratando de ganar tiempo para recuperarse- ¿maltratas así a tu amiga?

- Tu no eres Winry, eres una impostora quien eres –le urgió el de nuevo acercándose con el bracero amenazante en su mano-

Lust se puso a cuatro patas mientras trataba de recuperarse del fuerte golpe, Roy se acerco a ella y le empujo con su pie en el costado quedando Lust boca arriba, respiraba con dificultad aquel golpe le había afectado enormemente, intento levantarse pero fue en vano, fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

- ¡Contesta quien eres! –Roy alzo el brasero y apunto directo a la cabeza de la chica- ¿o quieres que te mate?

- Mmm… aun recuerdo esos ojos, no son los mismos de esa vez… pero son muy parecidos… aunque aquella vez casi logro matarte... Capitán Roy Mustang.

- ¿Quien eres…? -Roy se quedo estupefacto, no comprendía nada-

Lust se incorporo lentamente, haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza de Roy, mientras que el pelo suelto le caía en cascada sobre la frente, se quito la cabellera de la frente para ver de nuevo el rostro de él, le dedico una mirada como si estuviera coqueteando con él, se sonrió malvadamente, alzo sus manos a su pecho y se abrió un poco el escote donde Roy pudo ver el Uruboros que era el tatuaje que usaban los homonculus, Roy se puso pálido sintió como se quedaba sin fuerzas, todos los homonculus habían muerto hacía años atrás, todos menos Pride que ahora era un niño sin maldad, pero era imposible que fuera el…. Lust vio que Roy bajaba la guardia ante ella y aprovecho la oportunidad.

- Es cierto que no soy Winry… pero este si es su cuerpo la cría esa esta dentro de mi… -exclamo ella mientras seguía coqueteando con él, pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Winry- así que si me lastimas la estarás lastimando a ella.

- ¿¡Porque debería creerte! –Roy trataba de contenerse ante el homonculus-

- ¿No me crees? Si no me crees tendré que demostrártelo – sonrió maliciosamente Lust mientras disfrutaba del caos interno que le estaba creando a Roy-

Lust cerró los ojos, viajo hacia su interior encontrando a Winry, su pobre alma estaba atada de pies y manos mientras que los brazos drenaban energía de su alma, la soltó y la chica cayó al suelo como si fuera de plomo, Lust se acerco a ella y la alzo por el pelo y le pego una cachetada para despertarla, la chica recobro el conocimiento muy débil, el homúnculos se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído.

- Afuera esta tu querido Roy que quiere verte… -dijo Lust con un suma malicia-

Los ojos de Winry se llenaron de miedo, había perdido la conciencia cuando vio el rostro de Roy, seguro ahora estaría muerto a sus pies, lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, Lust permitió por un momento que Winry tuviera control sobre su cuerpo, la chica al sentirse liberada, abrió los ojos con lagrimas en ellos, miro buscando a Roy y se lo encontró parado frente a ella todavía vivo, los ojos se alegraron de verlo, pero de inmediato comprendió la situación.

- _**ROYY CORRE ES LUST**_ –grito Winry con toda su alma, mientras caía de rodillas- _**CORRE…**_

Roy se quedo petrificado tal vez si podría ser Winry, alzo sus manos para tocar a la chica en el hombro… pero detuvo la mano en el aire, rápidamente su cerebro reacciono al nombre de Lust, no podía ser el la había matado con sus propias manos, rápidamente empezó a sudar las manos firmes antes, temblaban.

- ¿Winry? ¿Eres tú?

- Corre… Roy corre… no me dará mucho tiempo para detenerla… -respondió la chica jadeante-

- ¿Como se que eres tu? –pregunto el aun toda la situacion era irreal para el-

- ¡Eres un estúpido Roy! ¡Si tuviera aquí me llave inglesa te juro que correrías por tu vida! –le riño la chica mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con su típica mirada asesina.-

Roy abrió la boca por la sorpresa, al final la chica si era Winry después de todo, ¿pero qué debería hacer? Si la atacaba atacaría a Winry, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, mientras su rostro se transfiguraba en ira total, la chica al ver que él no se movía decidió actuar por su cuenta.

- ¡Agggg, porque a mí me tienen que tocar los hombres más estúpidos! –riño ella al ver que el no hacía nada, se levanto con determinación y tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía a la cocina, allí empezó a buscar un cuchillo- ¡no permitiré que hagas daño a nadie me oyes Lust a nadie!

Lust al ver que Winry buscaba auto-infligirse daño reacciono trato controlarla de nuevo, pero no le fue posible el homonculus estaba asombrado, nunca nadie había podido evitar su control, maldijo para sí misma por su estupidez y siguió presionando a la chica para que dejara de luchar, Roy llego corriendo tras Winry y la vio con un cuchillo en la mano tratando de apuñalarse el torso.

- ¡WINRY NO! ¡QUIETA! –grito el acercándose a la chica, tomando fuertemente su mano para evitar que lo hiciera-

- ¡DEJAME! –la chica empezó a forcejear con él, hasta que le metió un rodillazo en sus partes- ¡SI NO LA MATO AHORA TE MATARA ROY!

Roy cayó de rodillas por el dolor pero sin soltar la mano de ella, no iba a permitir que la chica se hiciera daño, repentinamente el cuerpo de ella empezó a convulsionar, soltó el cuchillo y cayó al suelo retorciéndose, Roy asustado se acerco a ella para tratar de detener los violentos movimientos, hasta que de golpe como habían empezado cesaron, ella se quedo quieta como si estuviera muerta y mas pálida que un papel.

- ¡Winry! ¡Winry! ¡Respóndeme! –le urgió el mientras le pegaba palmadas en el rostro tratando que ella cobrara la conciencia, la chica abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando fijamente-

- Mmm no me había fijado lo atractivo que te ves de cerca y en esta posición Capitán Mustang –le dijo Lust mientras se incorporaba un poco para quedar a centímetros de su rostro-

- ¡Lust! -exclamo el con sorpresa-

Roy se incorporo rápidamente y trato de alejarse de ella, pero Lust fue más rápida y con sus manos le tomo por un pie haciéndole perder el equilibrio, empezó a tirar del pie atrayéndolo hasta ella, ágilmente uso sus manos para maniatarle igual que había hecho cuando lo hizo para poseer a Winry, Roy trato de coger una silla para bloquearla pero ella con sus brazos la hizo pedazos.

Los brazos se fundieron sobre los brazos de él y sus piernas quedaron atrapadas de igual manera, Lust se incorporo y le dedico una sonrisa sádica de las suyas mientras él se debatía a sus pies, Lust rompió alguno de sus brazos negros para dejar atado a Roy mientras sus manos quedaban libres.

- Juju así quería verte Roy Mustang, atrapado como un gatito a mis pies. -ella realmente estaba disfrutando toda la situación-

- ¡Suéltame maldita! -se quejo el mientras trataba inutilmente de liberarse-

- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpida para soltarte? No lo hare, pero ahora tu y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato, voy a disfrutar cada minuto de tu dolor

Lust transformo su mano en una hoja afilada, y empezó a jugar con ella alrededor del rostro de él, viendo el terror en su cara, paso por encima de Roy, y se sentó sobre él, para poder estar más cerca de su cara para disfrutar de su dolor.

- Capitán, capitán –le dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, como si sintiera pena por el- quien iba a decir que la persona que me mato una vez fuera tan… débil...

Alzo su mano transformada frente a ella y la paso jugueteando por su camisa, disfrutando cada minuto, hasta que con fuerza le realizo varios cortes con la mano rasgándole la camisa haciéndole sangrar abundantemente por las heridas, Lust utilizo la otra mano sin transformar para acabar de rasgarle la camisa, quedando su herido torso desnudo, paso un dedo por una de las herida que le cruzaba de un extremo a otro jugueteando con la sangre, finalmente alzo el dedo y se lo metió en la boca, mientras lo miraba llena de satisfacción por el dolor que le estaba causando.

- Maldita… estás loca... dejame –trato en vano de soltarse Roy-

- Y no hemos hecho más que empezar… vas a ver qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar ahora tu y yo Capitán.

Lust elevo su mano ensangrentada con la sangre de Roy, hasta el rostro de él tocandole el rostro suavemente estudiando cada uno de sus gestos, viendo como su mirada estaba llena de dolor y rabia, ella se inclino suavemente hasta que su rostro quedo muy cerca del suyo, podia sentir su respiración irregular abanicando su rostro, se quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Mmmm ahora que lo pienso es una ventaja que vuelva a ver de nuevo Capitán, así puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, me imagino que cosas estarán pasando por su mente... eso me excita mucho sabe.

- Psicópata… si quieres matarme hazlo... pero deja a Winry en paz… -Roy trataba de negociar su vida por la vida de Winry en un ultimo intento de salvarla-

- Winry... mmm la pobre esta inconciente en mi interior, pero la despertare para que vea como te despedazo con mis manos.

- No te... atreverás….

Lust hizo que Winry recobrara el sentido rápidamente y la hizo ver por sus ojos, la chica empezó a gritar desesperada viendo a Roy de esa manera, el homonculus se rio a rienda suelta, miro a Roy de nuevo con los ojos llenos de emoción.

- Ahora tu querida Winry está cantando para mi… sus gritos porque no te mate son música para mis oídos, ¿que pasara entonces cuando use esta mano para cegarte de nuevo?

- Winry… -a Roy le costaba respirar, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y empezaba a debilitarse a marchas aceleradas, si seguia a ese ritmo muy pronto moriria-

_- ROYYY ROYYY NO TE MUERAS NOOO –Winry estaba enloqueciendo del dolor_

Lust se alejo un poco y alzo su mano afilada y la transformo en un pendulo con una punta en forma de cuchilla de bisturi, y se puso a balancearla sobre el ojo abierto de Roy, empezo a bajar la mano hacia el y justo antes que el afilado pendulo tocara su ojo automail, se vio detenida por miles de manos metálicas de color plata, alzo la mirada furiosa y se encontró con un hombre que nunca había visto antes, el ataque le recordó a la forma de defenderse de Winry, y escucho a la chica de su cabeza gritar con ilusión el nombre del desconocido.

**_MALDIN._**

* * *

U_U madre mía a veces pienso que soy una sicópata en potencia por las cosas que escribo xD, este capítulo debería ser 29, pero lo he adelantado ya tenía ganas de que saliera Roy, aunque viendo lo visto no sé si fue muy buena idea que volviera si era para dejarlo hecho un cristo xD también he de decir que para mi era mas que normal que Roy descubriera a la falsa Winry, el no es cualquier hombre es un hombre muy astuto, que no lo hubiera descubierto seria un insulto para su inteligencia, sobre el capitulo del off topic me alegro que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo xD.

También he modificado el Fiction Rated releyendo las clasificaciones mi fanfic de esta forma con tanta violencia y angustia no creo que sea apto para todo público, así que lo subiré de rango y así estaré un poco más tranquila sobre lo que escribo.

Jiuriana-Chan T_T vale yo seguiré escribiendo mucho pero no matarme eh xD, me imagino que este capítulo también te dejara de los nervios u_u, pero lo he cortado para re-editar lo que sigue, además de dejaros en suspenso xD, jojo que mala que soy, sobre el off topic o.o no si al final tenía razón yo para ponerte como sicópata mira que con ametralladora xD

Monika-Uchiha la verdad es que no soy persona de ver mucha tele, me gusta más jugar y leer, además cuando estoy inspirada me siento y escribo por horas, cuando me doy cuenta de la hora uff xD, además como bien dije al principio del fanfic, esta historia ya está toda escrita a grandes rasgos hasta su final, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo entran cosas nuevas y reediciones que la alargan mas, además el próximo capítulo es una variante que voy a meter nueva y no sé como la afrontare U.U, a este paso tendré que crear un fanfic alternativo con lo que pase en el siguiente capítulo, sobre el off topic lo de matarme me hizo tanta gracia xD, solo pensar que no podrían acabar de leer el fic me hizo reír como loca u_uUU.

Kendrix Princess o.o tu quieres que todos mueran no? xD animalito Sazha si apenas se vuelve ¨bueno¨ y ya te lo quieres cargar que mala eres XD, sobre el off topic pues no había pensando en sacar 2 parte XD mmm no se tal vez a futuro saque otro pero no es muy seguro :P, además Mei estaba muy lejos para cuando eso paso jajaja.

Majo-Sonolu si pobre Riza ahora mismo al ser un personaje tan fuerte en el anime/manga, aun no estoy muy segura de cómo actuara, las chicas de esta serie son fuertes y valientes, pero la que se lleva la palma es Riza, a mi me gustaría poder igual de dura que ella u.u, sobre el Off topic jeje me alegra que te gustara bueno la verdad me base mucho en los reviews que me dejais para darme una idea de la forma que actuarían la verdad si que me costo un poco volver a releer una y otra vez cada review para que fuera mas cercano a la forma de ser que teneis, y como dije no se si se ha hecho antes XD yo he leído muchos fanfics y es la primera vez que veo algo asi xD.

Darkirie sobre lo de los dientes largos… dentro de poco se te pondrán mucho mas largos ya veras xD tu espera espera que mi mente calenturienta no tiene limites jajajaja.


	29. Confrontación

29. CONFRONTACION

Lust miro a Maldin con rabia, cuando más se estaba divirtiendo con el Capitán había llegado el para arruinarle el ambiente, aun Roy estaba bajo ella jadeante y herido salvajemente por los cortes de ella, Lust estudio a Maldin detenidamente se notaba por encima que era un nombre de alta alcurnia, por su vestimenta y por su auto-control, de otra persona directamente habría saltado sobre ella, pero allí estaba el mirándola fijamente estudiándola también, Lust maldijo su suerte sabía que podía lidiar con un solo oponente pero dos… y más aun sin saber exactamente como reaccionaria el desconocido.

_- ¿Ahora que harás Lust? Puedo sentir tu miedo, porque no dejas a Roy, Maldin es muy poderoso. –Winry se sintió aliviada al ver que el homonculus estaba inmovilizado-_

La manos metálicas de el aun estaban sobre ella, Lust volvió a la normalidad su mano, quitando la amenaza del ojo de Roy, y sintió como la presión de las manos se redujo, lentamente se incorporo, alejándose prudentemente del maltrecho cuerpo de Roy, lo mejor sería ser prudente y no tomarse a aquel extraño hombre a la ligera, Lust no desviaba su mirada de Maldin tratando de analizar la situación, Maldin al ver que ella se alejaba de Roy retiro sus manos metálicas, cuando ella se vio libre cambio de estrategia, paso sus manos por su dorada melena coqueteando con ella, después puso su mirada más sexy se humedeció los labios y luego se mordió el labio inferior, y empezó a caminar sensualmente hacia Maldin, usaría otra vez el cuerpo de la chica para reducirle pero esta vez de otra manera.

- Mmm nunca me había fijado lo atractivo que eres Maldin. –le dijo ella devorándolo con la mirada, mientras se aproximaba mas-

_- No creo yo que Maldin caiga en una táctica tan rastrera, ¡Deja de usar mi cuerpo así! –Winry estaba más roja que un tomate, odiaba como Lust usaba su cuerpo para tratar de seducirle-_

Maldin mantuvo el semblante serio, como si los juegos de ella no le afectaran, ella llego hasta él y puso su mano derecha tocándole el rostro, paso su dedo anular por los labios de él mientras ella se relamía los suyos, hasta que el rostro de Lust se torció del dolor, Maldin acciono de nuevo sus manos mecánicas sin que ella se diera cuenta, las cuales se unieron y formaron lo que parecía ser una lanza, que hirieron gravemente el cuerpo de Winry en un costado atravesándola de lado a lado, Lust se puso de rodillas por el dolor, se llevo las manos adonde tenia la herida y empezó a perder mucha sangre, sintió como una bocanada de sangre explotaba en su boca, y vio como su vida empezaba a peligrar seriamente, alzo la mirada y se encontró con aquel despiadado hombre que no dudo en atacarla aun estando en el cuerpo de Winry.

- Maldin... detente - le detuvo Roy jadeante desde el suelo- es un homonculus... en el cuerpo de Winry… ya esta viva dentro de ella.

_- ¿Maldin?-Winry estaba en estado de shock viéndose herida y atacada por el-_

Maldin miro a Roy malherido y volvió a mirar a Lust, que aun estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo tratando de componerse, ella vio que tenía una ventaja al momento que Roy le dijo la verdad a Maldin, y reunió fuerzas para lanzarse sobre él, pero para su sorpresa los brazos de el la recibieron para luego estamparla contra la pared violentamente, haciéndola expulsar más sangre por la boca.

- Maldi...to … como puedes hacerle… esto a tu amiga… -lust no podía comprender como ese hombre podía tratar a Winry asi-

- Ser ignorante –le riño Maldin- lo sé todo desde el principio… puedo sentir a Winry dentro de ti arpía, y no me importa atacarte si eso te obliga a dejar su cuerpo… no creas que tendré consideración por que estas ocupando su cuerpo, no me importara matarte aunque el cuerpo de ella muera en el proceso si con ello la libero.

_- No puede ser… –Winry seguía en shock asustada al ver con qué violencia la ataco, era cierto que estaba poseída y sabia que ella aun estaba viva, pero llegar al extremo de herirla así, le hizo caer de rodillas defraudada por el-_

- ¡Maldin! Cállate… no la lastimes...-le grito Roy que se habia arrastrado hasta una silla y se habia apoyado en ella-

Maldin frunció el ceño y alzo su otra mano dirigiéndola de nuevo a Lust decidido a darle el golpe final, las pupilas de Lust se dilataron por el miedo tenía que actuar y pronto, analizo el lugar buscando una zona de escape, Maldin lanzo de nuevo su brutal ataque, ella lo esquivo justo antes de que le impactara contra su cuerpo, los múltiples brazos metálicos impactaron brutalmente contra la pared abriendo un enorme boquete, la habitación se lleno de polvo generado de los escombros, Lust ahora si estaba segura que ese hombre estaba dispuesto a matarla, vio su vía de escape por el gran hueco en la pared, sin pensárselo dos veces se escabullo por él, una vez fuera uso sus brazos transformados para impulsarla cerca de un árbol huyendo del lugar rápidamente, y sin mirar atrás se adentro en el bosque.

Maldin entre el polvo pudo ver la silueta de la Lust huyendo, a se movió a tientas por la habitación hacia el hueco, la visibilidad era escasa, finalmente pudo salir pero ya era muy tarde se había escapado, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre Maldin analizo rápidamente las opciones, o la seguía dándole alcance o entraba a curar a Roy que estaba muy mal herido, no tuvo elección no iba a permitir que el muriera, así que volvió a entrar rápidamente para auxiliarlo, se lo encontró apoyado contra una silla jadeante, se acerco a él para ayudarle pero Roy al tenerlo cerca le descargo un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

- ¡ERES UN ANIMAL! ¡Como… le hiciste eso! ¡No ves que la a podias haber matado! –aunque estuviera mal herido Roy conservaba su duro temperamento-

- Cálmate Roy –le respondió Maldin mientras se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba por su nariz- nunca pensé matarla…

- ¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Si la heriste gravemente!

- Olvidas quien soy Roy Mustang? –le riño Maldin, odiaba cuando alguien ponía en duda sus acciones- solo ataque aquello que puedo reemplazar y curar con mi alquimia y conocimientos… esperaba que el ser que ocupa su cuerpo sufriera y temiera morir abandonando su cuerpo dejando libre a Winry.

Roy se quedo de piedra, había malinterpretado a Maldin, el no salía de su asombro nunca había visto a Maldin de esa manera tan salvaje… solo había visto sus facetas más agradables, siempre elegante, inteligente, erudito, todo lo que se espera de un gran noble. Roy nunca ni en sus ideas más descabelladas se hubiera podido imaginar que él tuviera esa faceta tan salvaje, Roy se dio cuenta que Winry no había corrido peligro en ningún momento, Maldin era un hombre muy inteligente y sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

- Lo... siento... no pensé. –trato de disculparse Roy sintiéndose como un crio-

- No hace falta decir nada mas Roy –le respondió el comprensivamente- ahora tenemos que curarte antes que pierdas más sangre.

- ¿Pero… aun así hacia falta atacarla de esa manera tan salvaje? –respondió Roy jadeante- fue muy duro... verla asi…

- Lo mejor es que te calles –le riño Maldin- así será imposible curarte, tienes que recuperarte no tenemos tiempo que perder tenemos que ir tras ella.

Maldin utilizo la alquimia curativa sobre Roy esa técnica acelera todo el proceso de sanación, pero no era una sanación completa, por lo menos permitiría parar la hemorragia y le permitiría moverse aunque con dolor, cuando acabo Roy se incorporo con dificultad y fue a cambiarse de ropa, finalmente los dos salieron tras Lust. Siguieron el rastro de sangre por el bosque, de árbol a árbol, el tiempo corría en su contra, el anochecer estaba cerca y allí en Xing era peligroso estar en el bosque de noche, ya que salvajes criaturas que podían matarte, y con Roy aun débil serian una presa final, Roy no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Lust se saliera con la suya, pero Maldin le tranquilizo diciéndole que aquel ser no dejaría morir a Winry tan fácilmente, Lust necesitaba a Winry viva ya que era un arma contra ellos, Maldin también sabía que aunque él la hubiera herido así, ella volvería por Roy y que el sería incapaz de herirla o defenderse, por lo que dejar morir a la chica no era una opción viable para el homonculus, así que optaron por la opción más lógica de volver a casa y seguir buscándola al otro día para gran disgusto de Roy.

* * *

Lust no daba crédito a lo que le había pasado, nunca pensó que aquel hombre fuera a hacerle tanto daño, seguía huyendo por el bosque tenía que darse prisa, si seguía de esa manera el cuerpo de la chica moriría, tenía que llegar a Fritz lo antes posible para curarse, finalmente llego a la posada donde lo había dejado, y entro a la habitación por la ventana, el anciano al verla en ese estado tan lamentable puso en su rostro una cara de asco, y torció mas su gesto cuando vio que el homonculus se tiraba sobre la cama llenándolo todo de sangre.

- ¿Ahora donde voy a dormir? –fue lo único que atino a preguntar-

- Agg... -Lust se doblaba del dolor- me estoy muriendo…

- Eso veo –replico el anciano como si eso diera igual- y tenía que ser sobre la cama…

- Ne.. necesito que me des mi bolso para curarme…

_- Vamos a Morir Lust, por lo menos no podrás hacerle daño a nadie más… -Winry sentía como poco a poco su vida se iba apagando-_

- ¡CALLATE MOCOSA! –le riño Lust, ahora en esa situación tan critica lo que menos necesitaba era a Winry tocándole la moral-

Lo que no sabía Winry y Fritz era que Lust tenía en su poder una piedra filosofal, cuando Father estaba vivo, ella había escondido una piedra por seguridad previendo un incidente como este donde su vida corriera peligro, la había ocultado hábilmente y cuando Fritz la libero del frasco la había recuperado sin despertar las sospechas del anciano, y para evitar que el la descubriera la oculto en su bolso, ella sabía que él era tan estúpido como para no buscar en ese sitio, Fritz le tenía especial odio a cualquier cosa femenina con lo cual nunca metería la mano allí, si el descubriera la existencia de esa piedra se la podría robar para obtener la inmortalidad.

- Tsk. eres un incordio –le riño el mirándola como si fuera una basura- si no te necesitara para conseguir mi inmortalidad te dejaría morir como un perro -Lust le miro con una mirada asesina, el hombre dejo escapar un suspiro y le tiro su bolso a la cama-

-Ahora… lárgate quiero... estar sola… -empezo a ver borroso el cuerpo de la chica estaba al limite-

El anciano se alejo del lugar maldiciendo para sus adentros, cuando se marcho Lust la abrió su bolso y saco la piedra, después la paso por la zona afectada, poco a poco la herida se cerro, ella se incorporo limpiándose la sangre de la boca, se miro al espejo su aspecto era deplorable, ahora tendría que asearse y cambiarse, recordó todo lo sucedido todos sus planes se acaban de ir al garete, ahora la habían descubierto aunque eso no cambiaba su férrea idea de matar a Roy, ahora no descansaría hasta acabar con él y con Maldin que pagaría cara su insolencia de herirla.

- Ves que al final no morimos cría insolente – fanfarroneo Lust sabiéndose victoriosa a Winry-

_- No… ojala hubiéramos muerto… -respondió la chica tristemente, ella se había recuperado por completo y se sentía renovada por la curación, pero temía por la vida de sus dos amigos sabia que ahora Lust se obsesionaría mas con su venganza-_

- Vaya vaya, la princesita en serio estaba dispuesta a morir para salvar a sus amigos. –se burlo Lust mientras miraba su sonrisa malvada en el espejo-

_- Hubiera estado dispuesta a morir por ellos Lust, son personas muy preciadas y valiosas para mí. –respondió Winry decidida-_

- Pero es absurdo porque arriesgar tu propia vida para salvarles, y más viendo a ese sicópata de Maldin atacándote tan salvajemente... no lo entiendo –Lust había dejado de reírse la verdad sentía mucha curiosidad por las motivaciones de la chica-

_- Arriesgaría mi vida porque ellos son personas muy valiosas para mi, -respondió Winry sin temor y esbozando una leve sonrisa en los labios- valen más que mi propia vida ellos dos me ayudaron a superar mi depresión, si ellos no hubieran estado allí para ayudarme no se que hubiera hecho, haría lo que fuera solo por salvarlos, cualquier sacrificio solo por ellos…_

- Mmm hablas como una estúpida mujer enamorada, eres patética. –Lust volvió a burlarse de la chica, pero esta vez su sonrisa no demostraba la maldad habitual, era una media sonrisa-

_- Podre ser patética pero por lo menos se lo que quiero, y lo que estaría dispuesta a hacer por lo que amo, -respondió la chica apretando fuertemente las manos- además lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti, ¿tanta es tu sed de venganza que arriesgas tu vida por ello? ¿No eres más patética tu por querer morir por una absurda razón?_

- Yo no arriesgo mi vida, tenía la situación controlada en todo momento. –Lust odiaba cuando alguien la cuestionaba- además no es por una razón absurda…

_- ... lo que digas… ¿pero aun así realmente vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por esa venganza? –Winry trataba de entender y razonar con el obtuso ser-_

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –respondió ella molesta-

_- Solo trato de entender porque quieres matar a Roy aun a coste de tu propia vida, se que eres un ser muy egoísta, pero no entiendo cómo puedes arriesgarte tanto._

- Vaya si al final la chica es sicóloga, ¿en serio quieres saber porque quiero matarlo? ¿En serio quieres saberlo?, tus ojos no están preparados para ver que tan asesino puede ser tu querido Roy, pero está bien te lo mostrare ya que veo que quieres sufrir.

Lust le mostro las imágenes de cómo la había matado Roy, le hizo vivir a Winry cada minuto, viendo como su cuerpo se consumía por las llamas, viendo todo el dolor que él le había causado, la chica no podía parar de ver las imágenes y ver a Roy tan fuera de sí tratando de matar a Lust, le partió el corazón, sabía que él era fuerte pero no que pudiera llegar a esos extremos, sintió mucha pena por Lust y Roy, el homonculus también así mismo le mostro las imágenes de su padre y de cómo ella había acatado sus ordenes hasta el final, dándole la motivación de sus acciones.

- Ahora que princesita, ¿tu caballero de plateada armadura ya no se ven pulcro después de todo no? –pregunto ella en su son burlón de siempre-

_- Si lo hizo… fue para salvar su vida y ayudar a su amigo que tú misma casi matas._

- Mmm... entonces eres una falsa, como todos los demás, ósea porque trate de matarme está bien, pero yo que lo haga está mal, eres una hipócrita falsa. –le respondió ella enfadada-

_- No soy falsa Lust, además según veo tu solo lo hacías por las ordenes de tu padre, no justifico a Roy ni a ti, pero fuisteis víctimas de las circunstancias, dudo mucho que tu compartieras los mismos ideales de tu padre, realmente deseabas hacer todo aquello que hiciste o lo hiciste por agradarle a él._

- ¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MI! –le grito Lust no permitiría que una simple humana cuestionara a su padre o a ella, sentía como al ira empezaba a consumirla- ¡NO CONOCISTE A MI PADRE ASI QUE CALLATE!

_- Es cierto que no le conocí… -Winry se sorprendió por la salida de tono de Lust y decidió forzarla más- pero si tanto os quería como decía y trato de crear una familia no hubiera mandando a sus hijos al peligro._

- ¡CALLATE O TE MATO! –le amenazo decidida Lust-

_- Adelante mátame si así lo quieres –le desafío Winry mientras abría los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba- ¡pero no conseguirás callarme! Tu puedes dártelas de muy valiente y fuerte pero estas rota por dentro Lust ¡yo puedo verlo! ¡Tu nunca quisiste hacer todas esas cosas que tu padre te ordeno! ¡Solo lo hiciste por complacerlo a él! Sé que muchas veces miras a los humanos enviando su vida libre de preocupaciones y libres._

Lust le envió sus múltiples brazos internos sobre la chica atrapándola fuertemente, se materializo en su interior, para enfrentarla, se acerco a ella hecha un mar de ira.

- ¡Eres una cría insolente! ¡te crees que lo sabes todo, pero no sabes nada! –Lust estaba temblando de la ira- Eres una estúpida ignorante, ¿realmente crees que tu vida ha sido dura porque perdiste a tus padres? ¿porque tu perfecta familia se destruyo? ¿Por qué el amor de tu vida se acostaba con la única amiga que creíste llegar a tener? –Lust le clavaba las palabras como si fueran dardos en su cuerpo- ¿¡realmente crees que solamente por vivir eso tienes la autoridad para reprocharme lo que hago! Tu vida no ha sido dura mocosa, tú no sabes lo que es el dolor y la soledad, así que no me vengas con tus reproches absurdos creyéndote que lo sabes todo no sabes nada.

_- Es cierto que todo lo que he vivido es duro para mi… puede que para ti no lo sea, pero por lo menos he amado y he conocido lo que es sentirse querido y amado, es mejor amar y después perder, que nunca haber amado… Siento lastima de ti Lust –Winry le dedico una mirada de lastima al homonculus, ella podía conectar con los sentimientos de ella al estar encerrada dentro de su ser, sentía su ira, su soledad – tu siempre has buscando y deseado aquello que nunca has tenido una familia, sentirte amada por tus seres queridos._

Los ojos de Lust se abrieron como platos por las palabras de la chica, después frunció el ceño de la ira, alzo su mano hacia el cuello de la chica y empezó a apretar con fuerza quería que la chica se callara de una vez por todas, Winry sintió como la presión sobre su cuello iba en aumento pero no iba a darle el gusto a ella de ganar, siguió mirándola a los ojos decidida, sabía que ella no sería capaz de matarla aun la necesitaba, paso un momento hasta que Lust impotente por no poderla matarla la soltó de golpe tirándola al suelo como si fuera una basura.

- Como me vuelvas a cuestionar te juro que no tendrás tanta suerte mocosa –sentencio ella dándole a entender a Winry que no siguiera-

Lust volvió a la superficie para cambiarse y limpiarse, tenía el semblante serio, después de amenazar a la chica esta se había callado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el homonculus sintió como todo a su alrededor se tambaleaba, pero iba a darle gusto a la mocosa de descubrir que le había afectado con sus palabras, se centro en arreglarse dejando de lado lo ocurrido, al cabo de un rato entro Fritz, Lust lo miro con el rabillo del ojo y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo sus brazos hacia él, clavándolo contra la pared hiriéndolo en sus brazos.

- Perro otra insolencia de las tuyas y a lo próximo que apuntare será tu garganta.

Soltó a Fritz de sus garras y el viejo cayó al suelo, se froto las heridas maldiciendo a Lust, ya estaba más cerca de su objetivo, y cuando obtuviera lo que buscaba mataría a la zorra con sus propias manos, poco tiempo le quedaba para deshacerse de ella.

* * *

Este capítulo lo he partido en dos, motivos no quería que todo quedara en un solo capitulo, ya que lo que viene sera largo, como de costumbre el otro capítulo ya está escrito, espero subirlo en breves, ahora estoy revisándolo, también he de decir que siempre que escribo tengo música, para mí la música es todo, la que me inspira la que hace que cuando escriba me emocione, así que de ahora en adelante pondré la música que mas me haya inspirado para escribir por si alguno quiere escucharla aunque claro nuestros gustos no serán los mismos _ XD, para este capítulo me inspire con Staind – Outside

Yue Motou de Cifer _ si me das todos tus posters de Ulquiorra te perdono por matarme ñ_ñ, U_U deje de ver bleach desde que el ya no está T-T y tengo varias ideas de fanfics de ulqui-hime pero con tanto fanfic que ya hay XD no se si seria muy original, es cierto que Maldin llego al rescate pero es un bruto también xD. (bonis espera con ánimos el próximo review y que ojala a este paso no sea escrito en alemán)

Hatsujaya U_U lo siento por Roy animalito xD, no te preocupes que Maldin le curó aunque no del todo XD pero como dicen hierba mala nunca muere :P.

Monika-Uchiha jo lo siento mucho si os hago sufrir U.U y a los del fanfic también, pero seré como Kendrix obsesionada con matar gente xD, yo estoy obsesionada con llevarlo al límite , no sé si después de lo que ha hecho Maldin lo sigas poniendo en ese pedestal .

Kendrix Princess mm lo dicho estas obsesionada xD, a mi que mueran pues no es que me haga mucha ilusión, pero me emociono mucho con los sentimientos tan fuertes que preceden la muerte de un personaje de un anime manga u.u, y lo de Lust seduciéndolo pse como dije antes Roy no es tonto, no creo yo que hubiera caído en algo como eso, y más sabiendo lo simple e inocente que puede ser Winry en los temas románticos


	30. La Marca

30. LA MARCA

El grupo seguía las indicaciones de Mei sobre dónde dirigirse habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que habían partido de la casa de la abuela Pinako, la moral del grupo estaba muy baja, nadie quería hablar con nadie, las chicas se habían cerrado en banda, y lo poco que hablaban lo hablaban entre ellas, Ed había tratado infructuosamente de hablar con Riza pero ella lo esquivaba constantemente, no quería tocar para nada el tema de Roy y Winry, así que Ed decidió que lo más prudente seria esperar a ver lo que pasaba en Xing, Alphonse por su parte después del plantón que le había hecho Mei, se sentía dolido por haberla asustado de esa manera, lo que menos quería él era lastimarla de alguna manera y sabia que la chica estaba dolida, puesto que Mei-chan cada vez que el trataba de acercarse o de hablarle ella se alejaba rápidamente para ir al lado de Riza usándola como escudo.

Después de una larga caminata el grupo decidió parar para descansar cerca de una aldea por consejo de Mei, la chica se manejaba como pez en el agua por su país, organizaron sus cosas y cada cual se centro de diversas actividades, Alphonse después de organizar donde dormirían con su hermano, busco con la mirada a Mei-chan que por variar ya se había esfumado, Al suspiro profusamente y se acerco a su hermano con desgano, Ed estaba sentando cerca de una fogata que había hecho para calentarse aun no era de noche pero los días eran muy fríos estaban en otoño y el frio ya empezaba a sentirse, Al se sentó a su lado y trato de calentarse las manos.

- ¿Mm te pasa algo Al? –le pregunto Ed preocupado al ver su semblante, el temperamento jovial de su hermano últimamente no pasaba por sus mejores épocas-

- No sé que he hecho mal Ni-chan… -respondió Al tristemente mientras pasaba las manos absorto cerca del fuego- por más que trato de hablar con Mei-chan se aleja de mí, no me da tiempo a hablarle, siempre que lo intento se va corriendo al lado de Riza.

- Vaya… -Ed había tratado de no meterse en los asuntos de su hermano, el más que nadie sabía que no podías forzar a Al a abrir sus sentimientos, sabía que su hermano le abriría su corazón cuando lo considerara oportuno- ¿tu amas a Mei-chan cierto?

- Si –Al cerro los puños y bajo las manos, mientras su mirada se perdía en el candente baile del fuego-

- Uhm –Ed admiraba la entereza de su hermano de aceptar sin dilación sus sentimientos- estoy seguro que algo ha pasado entre vosotros, desde el día de la aparición de Sazha ella ha cambiado lo noto, ¿entonces qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé…-Al odiaba no saber cómo actuar o qué actitud tomar- necesito hablar con ella.

- ¿Mmm y porque no tratas ahora?

- ¿Ahora? –Al miro a su hermano que le miraba infundiéndole ánimos-

- Si ahora, Mei-chan me dijo que iba al rio por agua y de paso aprovecharía para refrescarse, y por Riza no te preocupes ahora está durmiendo una siesta para luego hacer la guardia.

- Podría ir si… -exclamo Al pensativo-

- Valeee… no vayas quédate aquí conmigo suspirando como un idiota pensando en ella. –le pico su hermano mientras ponia su típica cara de tonto que parecía que fuera un ancianito- seguro te gusta estar más conmigo que con ella… baka…

- ¡Nichan! ¡No me llames idiota! –le riño Al que siempre caía en los piques de su hermano-

- ¡Entonces ve tras ella! No te quedes mirándome la cara como tonto.

Al mantuvo la mirada con su hermano, los ojos de el brillaban de la determinación, Al asintió con la cabeza su hermano tenía razón, además seguro era el momento perfecto, se levanto y fue decidido a buscar a Mei, Al camino durante un corto trayecto hasta que encontró el rio, busco a la chica pero no la encontró así que fue siguiendo el borde del rio, hasta que vio una montaña cerca que tenia lo que parecía ser pozas de aguas termales, la curiosidad le hizo acercarse hasta una de esas pozas de agua, metió la mano dentro del agua y estaba caliente la sensación al tacto fue agradable, el se sonrió pensando que los demás les gustaría tomar un baño allí para relajarse después de un largo día de viaje, Al siguió observando el lugar hasta que vio en un árbol lo que parecía ser la ropa de Mei-chan, el chico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver la ropa.

El se quedo allí parado pensando sobre lo que debería hacer, seguramente la chica estaba tomando un baño en una de las pozas, y solo pensar que ella podría estar cerca de él bañándose y sin ropa, le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón se puso rojo como un tomate, trago saliva fuertemente, y empezó a alejarse del lugar, no era el tipo de chico que le gustara espiar a las chicas y mas en cosas tan intimas, de golpe se detuvo en seco el sabía que no debería confrontar a la chica en esas condiciones pero el momento ideal para hablar con ella, Mei-chan seguramente estaría bajo el agua, y el podría hablarle sin miedo a que ella escapara sabiéndose sin ropa.

El chico pensó todos los pros y contras, pero finalmente se giro sobre sus pasos y fue directo al árbol donde estaban las ropas de la chica, las tomo con sus manos mientras el pulso le temblaba y las escondió bajo unos arbustos, después se centro en encontrarla, no tuvo que buscar mucho la encontró en una poza cercana, la chica estaba de espaldas a él, pero no estaba metida del todo en el agua, estaba de pie con el agua llegándole hasta la cintura, su hermosa cabellera negra estaba libre de nuevo como aquella noche, el pelo le cubría toda la espalda ciñéndose a su cuerpo, tenia gotas de agua sobre su silueta que se deslizaban delicadamente sobre su piel.

Alphonse al verla así hizo que su rostro se pusiera de mil colores, la garganta se le reseco como si estuviera en el desierto, sin darse cuenta empezó a jadear tratando de respirar, Mei-chan escucho ruidos a sus espaldas, miro de reojo y vio lo que parecía ser un hombre, al verse indefensa y sin ningún arma a la mano, hizo como si no lo hubiera oído, y empezó a caminar de espaldas como si estuviera buscando el sitio para sentarse, Al al ver que la chica se acercaba, trato de alejarse pero las piernas no le respondían, estaba allí paralizado viéndola como su hermoso pelo contrastaba con sus blancos hombros y dejaba entrever sus hermosas curvas, Mei cuando calculo que estaba a una distancia prudencial del mirón, se giro decida a enfrentarlo y empezó tirarle agua caliente al cuerpo para asustarlo y poder salir huyendo.

- Waaa está caliente –se quejo Al, mientras se protegía con las manos- quema.

Mei que ya estaba saliendo del agua, se quedo de piedra cuando escucho la voz, reparo mas en el hombre y se dio cuenta que era Al que la miraba desde el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos y mas rojo que un tomate.

- ¿Al? ¿Paso algo? –pregunto ella asustada, por su mente pasaron mil posibilidades, la aparición de Fritz, Winry, una emboscada...-

El chico trato de hablar pero le fue imposible, Mei se veía tan preciosa, el pelo le caía como si fuera una cascada por su hermoso rostro, el pelo le tapaba su pecho pero también dejaba entrever sus peligrosas curvas, la chica todavía estaba la mitad dentro del agua, el no podía apartar la mirada de ella, la chica se asusto mucho mas al ver que el no contestaba, salió del agua para acercarse a él.

- ¿Al? ¿Estas bien? –se preocupo ella al ver como el cerraba los ojos fuertemente- ¿ha pasado algo?¿ Al?

Al cerraba mas fuerte los ojos, no quería ver a Mei… bueno si quería… pero seguro la chica lo mataría si la viera desnuda del todo, se quedo en el suelo mientras que sintió como la chica se acercaba mas a él preocupada, hasta que estuvo tan cerca de el que poso su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

- Me... Mei... no – trato de hablar el al sentirla tan cerca de el- te acerques... mas no…

- ¿Al? –Mei no dejaba de preocuparse pero no entendía-

El chico comenzó a temblar del autocontrol que estaba teniendo ignoraba si ella era consciente de la situación que se había generado, su mente y cuerpo empezaron a pasarle factura por la situación, el realmente deseaba abrir los ojos y ver a Mei frente a el, el solo escuchar la respiración de la chica cerca causaba estragos en el, hasta que escucho un fuerte grito.

**_- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

Al abrió los ojos y miro asustado viendo si le había pasado algo a Mei, pero lo único que pudo ver es a la chica tapándose como bien podía corriendo a la poza y tirándose en ella, para después girarse con solo la cabeza asomando por el agua y roja como un tomate, la chica se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Mei estas bien? –pregunto el tratando de lidiar con la situación-

- ¡… como has podido hacerme esto Al! ¡como has podido! nunca pensé que fueras de esa clase de pervertido! –le riño ella estaba completamente avergonzada, odiaba como Al siempre se las ingeniaba para ponerla en esos límites, pero esta vez se había pasado y mucho-

- Yo no pensé que estuvieras así… lo siento mucho…. No soy pervertido…

- ¿Como pensabas que iba a estar Al?–pregunto Mei irónicamente- la gente se baña en estos lugares y no propiamente… con ropa…

- Perdóname Mei… -el chico tenia la mirada baja maldiciendo su mala suerte-

- Aggg –se quejo ella de nuevo, pero viendo la actitud de el quiso acabar con toda esa situación- ¿Que quieres Al?

- Necesito hablar contigo Mei. –le respondió mientras volvía a mirarla al rostro-

- ¿¡Hablar! Pero… como piensas que después de esto voy a querer hablar contigo… yo ahora no quiero… y menos así.

- Mei llevo tratando de hablar contigo desde esa noche… y no paras de darme largas, huyes de mi, te escondes para que no pueda verte ni hablarte ¿ tanto me odias?

- ¡Yo no te odio! ¿Como puedes decir eso? –ella sabía que él decía la verdad referente a que ella le evitaba, pero lo hacía no por odio… era por miedo a caer rendida a sus brazos no por otra razón-

- ¿Entonces? Porque huyes de mí, haciéndome actuar de esta manera, yendo al extremo de venir a tratar de hablar contigo de esta manera, no me has dado más alternativa Mei...

- No huyo… -respondió la chica haciendo morros y roja como tomate-

- Sí que lo haces.. y con eso me haces mucho daño. –concluyo el tristemente-

- Al…

El chico bajo la mirada, por más que trataba de acercarse a ella, Mei se encargaba de levantar un muro entre los dos, él deseaba realmente poder llegar a ella, y desnudarle sus sentimientos decirle cuanto la amaba y que haría lo que hiciera falta por estar junto a ella.

- Si fue por lo que paso aquella noche… lo siento mucho Mei-chan… no era mi intensión asustarte, y si te ofendí de alguna manera lo siento mucho… -Al clavo las manos en la tierra tratando de liberar la tensión así- siento que por una tontería como esa, nuestra… amistad se rompa, yo en serio quería volver a verte… añoraba tu presencia, pero ahora lo he arruinado todo.

La chica sintió que se le rompía el corazón viendo a Al tan abatido y todo por su culpa, sintió como esa culpa hacia mella en su alma, si el solo supiera la verdad, que ella daría su vida por estar a su lado, que solo pensar en el hacía que ella tuviera la ilusión de creer en una vida mejor, de lo que podría llegar a pasar si ella no estuviera comprometida y fuera libre para estar con él, también se dio cuenta el que no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, así que trato de aligerar su carga.

- No es lo que crees Al… no me asustaste ni ofendiste, es solo que los dos hemos cambiado… ya no soy la niña que era antes Al, todo cambia es irrefutable.

Al alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de ella, su cara era un poema mostraba tal tristeza como si decirle cada palabra le costara parte de su corazón, esto le creó una confusión, si la chica no se había asustado, ni le había ofendido algo externo fue lo que ocasiono su reacción, analizo sus palabras sobre las cosas que cambian.

- ¿Amas a otro hombre Mei? –sentencio el-

La chica se quedo piedra ante la pregunta directa de Al, se quedo atónita por la conclusión a la que había llegado, como podía el creer que ella pudiera amar a otra persona, aunque claro partiendo del hecho que el no sabía que ella se moría de amor por él, era comprensible desde el punto de vista del chico, ella podía ver el claro dolor que le ocasionaba con todo ello.

- ¿Amas a otro hombre Mei? –volvió a repetir el mientras presionaba mas a la chica- ¿es eso no?, por eso huyes de mí, porque sabes que te amo y no quieres hacerme daño.

- Alphonse –la chica se quedo sin palabras, ahora no solo la ponía contra las cuerdas con todas las situaciones anteriores ahora le decía directamente que le amaba, sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba y su cuerpo le gritaba que fuera corriendo a sus brazos-

- Por favor Mei no quiero ir con rodeos, si me dices la verdad te dejare de acosar en serio, no buscare nunca más hablar contigo sobre esto, prefiero estar cerca de ti como amigo aunque te ame con todo mi corazón a que te alejes de mi. –Al sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos solo de pensar que ella amara a otro hombre-

- ¿Por..que me haces.. esto Al? –Mei se estaba viendo desbordada con todos los sentimientos del chico-

- Lo hago porque necesito saber exactamente qué pasa con nosotros dos… te lo pido por la amistad que nos une que seas sincera.

Mei sentía que se estaba ahogando y las emociones la superaban, ella no tenia sitio a donde huir y Al no paraba de acorralarla, forzándola a darle una respuesta que ella sabía que no podía ser, tampoco podía decirle que no le amaba eso rompería su corazón, no era justo ella no tenía derecho a arruinar al chico de esa manera.

- No… lo sé. –simplemente se atrevió a decir-

Al se quedo de piedra ante la respuesta de la chica, ¡ella no sabía si le amaba o no!, aguzo la mirada para tratar de ver a través de ella, pero Mei esta tan apenada de sus palabras que ahora no lo miraba, estaba aun en el agua con al agua rozando sus hombros y sus hermosos cabellos negros que caían como una cascada sobre ella, su rostro era tan hermoso con sus ojos negros que centelleaban por la situación, y la chica se estaba mordiendo el labio, toda la atención de Al se centraron de golpe en sus labios, tan rosados y hermosos que parecía que le llamaran a gritos, Al sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo, tenía que acabar con esa incertidumbre de una vez por todas

- ¿Como que no lo sabes? -Al sintio como su una brizna de ilusion pasara por frente de sus ojos- ¿Que sientes por mi Mei-chan?

- Al… por favor… déjame en paz… no lo sé… no lo sé.. –respondió ella titubeante para después volver a morderse el labio-

Al sintió que el escalofrió iba en aumento en su cuerpo, no estaba dispuesto a irse sin una respuesta por parte de ella y antes que pudiera razonar mas su cuerpo actuó en consecuencia, empezó a caminar decidido hacia Mei, la chica al verlo venir se asusto dando un pequeño grito y se movió hacia atrás buscando refugio en el agua, pero él no se detuvo se metió directamente en la poza, acercándose a ella como un animal en celo, tenía la mirada fija en ella como si fuera un gato a punto de atrapar al escurridizo ratón, Mei-chan que antes estaba roja de la pena ahora se había puesto pálida al ver la actitud de él, ella siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda se encontró con la fría pared de piedra, la chica miro a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta que se había auto-acorralado ella misma, asustada volvió la mirada a Al que estaba a escasos centímetros.

El llego hasta donde estaba la asustada chica, y se detuvo a centímetros de ella, los ojos de Mei-chan le miraban expectantes tenia los labios entreabiertos y respiraba profusamente por la boca, su respiración estaba acelerada, el se acerco mas ella aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la roca, alzo sus brazos y los puso sobre la roca dejando a Mei-chan sin escapatoria, la chica dejo escapar una exhalación de la sorpresa, bajo la mirada para no ver el rostro de él, mientras su mente trataba de trabajar buscando una solución a su precaria situación, pero le era imposible, estaba inmersa en el, sentía su cuerpo junto al suyo, escuchaba también como su respiración estaba agitada, cerró los ojos rogando que todo aquello parara.

Se quedo sin aliento cuando él puso su mano sobre su barbilla sujetándola suavemente, obligándola a subir la mirada para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban de la emoción, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y chispas saltaron entre ellos, el le alzo mas la barbilla mientras se acercaba más a su rostro, hasta que quedo a centímetros de sus labios, el sentía como ella vibraba con solo el contacto de su mano.

- Que sientes por mi Mei… responde –la voz de él era suave casi como susurrándole, haciéndola estremecer hasta la medula, demandandole una respuesta-

- Al.. yo.. yo.. –ella jadeaba buscando las palabras, sentía como si se estuviera quedando sin oxigeno- no lo sé…

El volvió a centrarse en sus labios, abrió lentamente los suyos y dejo que sus sentimientos fluyeran libres sobre ella, la beso delicadamente en los labios, ella sintió como si una corriente fluyera por su cuerpo haciéndole casi perder el sentido, como si algo dentro de ella reaccionara al contacto de el, y la corriente iba en aumento, ella trato de luchar contra esa fuerza que la estaba volviendo loca, y empezó a luchar débilmente contra Al, el cual estaba totalmente inmerso en el beso, el sentía como Mei estaba inmóvil en sus brazos como si fuera un maniquí, aunque él podía sentir lo agitada de su respiración, todo su ser vibraba por ella, quería mas y mas de ella trato de profundizar más su beso, pero la chica que estaba petrificada empezó a quejarse débilmente tratando de negarse, pero él no estaba dispuesto a parar, quería que ella aclara sus sentimientos y se fundiera con él para siempre, acorralo mas a la chica contra las rocas y la pudo escuchar jadear y enloqueció con eso, su beso empezó a ser mas demandante hasta que escucho un disparo cerca.

- ¡Apártate de ella Alphonse! si no quieres que el próximo tiro te lo haga a ti –dijo la voz seriamente-

Al abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada asustada de Mei, lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el alzo su mano para limpiar sus lagrimas, pero la chica retiro el rostro asustada.

- ¡Te he dicho que apartes! –le demando nuevamente la voz-

Al se giro hacia la voz y se encontró con Riza apuntándole directamente con la pistola, sabía que se había metido en un lio muy muy serio, a sus espaldas escucho como Mei finalmente reaccionaba y rompía en llanto lamentándose gimiendo como si tratara de respirar, el empezó a girarse para consolarla pero escucho como Riza preparaba su arma para otro disparo.

- ¡No te lo repetiré dos veces! no te muevas a menos que lo diga, ahora sal del agua sin darte vuelta. –le riño Riza no iba a permitir que el acosara a la chica de esa manera-

- Riza… yo déjame explicarte… -se disculpo el tratando de buscar palabras para lo que había hecho-

- No quiero tus explicaciones Alphonse Elric, ahora mismo sal del agua y aléjate de aquí.

- Pero…

Riza ejecuto otro disparo a un lateral de la poza a modo de advertencia, Al entiendo que no tenia ningún argumento lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderse ante los ojos de Riza el estaba atacando a la chica… lo cual en cierta forma era cierto… Mei aun seguía llorando desconsolada a sus espaldas y finalmente comprendió que otra vez había herido a la chica atacándola sin piedad, la chica no había correspondido su beso no hacia faltan mas palabras, si realmente lo quisiera le hubiera correspondido, bajo la cabeza y salió lentamente del agua marchándose del lugar adentrándose en el bosque sin girar la vista atrás.

Con su estúpida acción había matado la única posible relación que tenia con Mei, aniquilando su amistad traicionándola y mancillándola de la peor manera posible, en lo más intimo de su ser, Al llego al campamento y se encontró con su hermano que lo estaba esperando, pero Ed se preocupo al ver su estampa tenía el rostro totalmente serio y triste, además venia chorreando agua, el trato de hablar con Al, pero su hermano blindo sus sentimientos contra él y todos, cerrando su corazón para siempre.

Mientras tanto Riza trato de ayudar a Mei que aun estaba en estado de shock en el agua llorando, la chica no reaccionaba a nada de lo que Riza le dijera, así que ella se metió en el agua y la saco de allí, y Mei poco a poco fue recuperándose de lo sucedido, aun no podía parar de llorar se sentía tan impotente, cuando él la beso ella sintió que había rozado la mayor felicidad que había conocido en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo algo dentro de ella se desato de una manera brutal, colmando todos sus sentidos superándola y sumergiéndola en algo terrible, sintió como si alquimia corriera por su cuerpo al contacto con los labios de Al, era como si los dos fueran dos mitades de un circulo de transmutación que hubieran estado separados y al momento de que los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos actuaron como las manos sobre el símbolo que activaran dicha alquimia, sentía como la energía fluía sin control dentro de ella quemándola consumiéndola, tirándola a un negro abismo de lo desconocido, ella nunca había sentido algo parecido, su cuerpo aun temblaba por la sensación tan brutal, y sentía como si algo aun la quemaba por dentro.

- ¿Estas mejor Mei-chan? –le pregunto preocupada Riza, entendía que la chica estuviera asustada pero su reacción no era normal, Mei era una chica fuerte y verla tan hundida por algo como eso no era normal…-

- … Si estoy mejor… -respondió ella aun en estado de shock-

- Mmmm – Riza tenía que pensar en algo para que la chica saliera de ese estado, hasta que se quedo mirando un hermoso tatuaje que la chica tenía en el vientre- bonito tatuaje Mei ¿Dónde te lo hiciste?

- ¿Tatuaje? –pregunto ella sin comprender-

- Si ese que tienes en el torso es muy bonito, que significa?

La chica se miro el torso y se encontró con que tenía un tatuaje de color rojo que era un pequeño dragón, este tatuaje parecía como si estuviera rondando su ombligo, Mei se quedo estupefacta ella nunca se había hecho algo como eso, ese tatuaje había salido de la nada, además los tatuajes en su cultura solo estaban reservados a hombres santos, paso los dedos suavemente por el tatuaje y sintió que estaba caliente, sus manos empezaron a temblarle sobre el tatuaje, sintió como si perdiera toda las fuerzas del cuerpo y cayó de rodillas tratando de asimilar lo sucedido, en su mente trato de buscar alguna explicación lógica pero nunca había escuchado nada parecido, ella sentía como si aquel tatuaje estuviera vivo, el terror de lo desconocido recorrió por todo su ser.

- ¿Mei-chan? –Riza se preocupo al ver que la chica aun se había puesto en peor estado que después del beso de Al- ¿estas bien? ¡Por favor responde!.

Mei sintió la mano firme de Riza sobre su hombro, alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros de la chica llenos de preocupación, rápidamente organizo sus ideas y lo más prudente era no preocupar a nadie más ahora mismo habían problemas más graves que un simple… tatuaje…

- Es que… no tengo mi ropa… como voy a ir al campamento… -Mei trato de simular su miedo como si fuera vergüenza por ir desnuda- la deje sobre ese árbol de allí… pero no la veo..

Riza fue a buscar la ropa de la chica en el árbol que ella había indicado pero no la encontró, inmediatamente asumió que Al también tendría que estar detrás de esa ¨perdida¨ volvió al lado de Mei que aun estaba de rodillas, Riza se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a la chica que le cubría lo justo y necesario, la ayudo a incorporarse y se la llevo al campamento, durante todo el trayecto Mei no dijo una sola palabra, una vez allí Edward al ver el estado de Mei se temió lo peor sabia que algo grave había pasado entre los dos, la chica iba prácticamente desnuda, el trato de hablar con Riza pero ella le detuvo negando con la cabeza, Ed se sintió como un estúpido al ser el único de no comprender nada.

Al otro día Ed trato de hablar con su hermano pero este se negó a hablar, Al fue cortante y tajante con su hermano de su boca no salió una sola palabra, Ed pensó que lo más prudente seria darle un tiempo hasta que el mismo se acercara a él y se lo contara, El sabia que Al no funcionaba de la misma manera explosiva como lo hacia él, su hermano era mucho más calmado pero por eso mismo cuando se le presionaba o se le llevaba al limite el podía estallar de manera temible, Ed lo sabia pocas veces había visto a su hermano en esa situación, lo mejor era permitirle calmarse para que luego hablara Ed.

* * *

Mmm he de decir que he agregado algo nuevo a la idea original, en un principio la relación de Mei con Al seria más fácil… y sencilla, pero se ha vuelto muy compleja es igual que otra historia paralela dentro del fanfic, aun no sé como se desarrollara puesto que esta relación no la tenía tan programada como las demás, así que ni yo misma soy capaz de augurar lo que pueda suceder., ya estoy trabajando sobre ello ._.

Para este capítulo me lo pase escuchando música de Russian Roulette de Rihanna como me gusta esta canción *_*, sobre el próximo capítulo he decir como siempre que ya está escrito, y está en periodo de revisión con el capitulo siguiente me he emocionado mucho T_T, bueno con este tambien pero soy fanatica de las situaciones extremas ._.UU.

Hatsujaya tu querido Roy saldrá en el próximo capítulo y ya está más recuperado xD, y para matar a Lust uff… todavía es muy pronto para matarla MUAJAJAJA (fin risa sicótica de Bonis) tengo que dejar de comer panditas de Yue u.u

Yue Motou de Cifer (o.o Jo largo el Nick eh xD porque es tan largo? ¿O.o?) Yo la verdad creo que en el manga nadie nunca enfrento a Lust, es una pena para la única mujer homonculus que había y la mataron así U_U a mi me encantaba, y sobre Maldin es cierto pero ni Roy ni Winry esperaban algo como eso, como puedes creer que alguien tan tranquilo como el actué así? Pero bueno no mato a Winry… casi... pero no la mato xD, es un punto a su favor jajaja.


	31. Caminos Cruzados

31. CRUCE DE CAMINOS

Al otro día Roy y Maldin salieron tras Lust, volvieron sobre sus pasos a donde habian abandonado la búsqueda el día anterior, allí siguieron el rastro hasta un rio, Lust había utilizado el rio para terminar con el rastro de sangre y asi despistarlos, los dos comprendieron al momento que les seria imposible encontrarla, después de intercambiar opiniones decidieron que seguirían con la búsqueda inspeccionando el rio hasta encontrar otra posible pista, Maldin al volver a casa se encargo de que sus empleados fueran a los pueblos cercanos para investigar sobre la mujer, Maldin y Roy se centraron en inspeccionar el rio.

Habían pasado varios días desde el ataque, Roy ya estaba recuperado del todo de sus heridas, y no habían avanzado nada sobre el paradero de Lust, Maldin y Roy no habían tomado ningún descanso en la búsqueda de Lust, todos los días iban de expedición por el bosque en busca de cualquier nuevo indicio que pudiera guiarlos al homonculus pero sin resultado, Roy ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia por falta de información, él deseaba ir tras la búsqueda del homonculus pero Maldin le persuadía, lo más seguro es que el homonculus iría a buscar a Roy, por lo que seguramente dentro de poco tendrían noticias de ella

Después de un duro día de búsqueda los dos abatidos volvían de regreso a casa ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que se dieron prisa por volver, estaban cruzando por un claro del bosque, cuando se vieron sorprendidos por una mujer rubia de ojos negros que les miraba amenazantemente mientras les apuntaba con un arma, iba vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies, con una camisa de cuello alto y mangas cortas, y vaqueros ajustados, llevaba botas estilo militar y medias negras sobre las botas, toda la ropa le quedaba muy ceñida, asiendo que las curvas peligrosas de la mujer quedaran resaltadas enormemente, el pelo lo llevaba recogido coquetamente y con las puntas hacia arriba.

Cuando Roy vio a la mujer el corazón le dio un vuelco, la reconoció inmediatamente era Riza… estaba tan hermosa y peligrosa como siempre, a lo largo de su vida el se había topado con mujeres fuertes, pero nunca tan decidida y letal como ella, Roy miro de reojo a Maldin que estaba totalmente quieto delante de el, y recordando lo que el había hecho antes con Winry decidió que no permitirá que le pasara nada a Riza, Roy le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo y cuando Maldin se giro para verlo su mirada se encontró con la de el, Roy le hizo una seña con la cabeza para darle entender que el se encargaría.

- Baja el arma Riza. –le pidió Roy, mientras que se acercaba lentamente a ella, saliendo de la espalda de Maldin que antes le cubria-

La mujer se quedo mirándolo pálida mientras que su pulso temblaba, ella había visto de lejos a los dos hombres y salió decidida a su encuentro primero se había fijado en Maldin sin fijarse mucho en el otro, y ahora se daba cuenta que era Roy y la sorpresa de verle allí parado frente a ella la lleno de alegría y jubilo, habían llegado a tiempo para defenderlo… pero de golpe su júbilo se vio empañado, Roy la miraba tratando de tranquilizarla según parecía había recobrado la visión… paso del júbilo al odio y la frustración por saberse engañada, Roy cuando vio que ella no reaccionaba trato de acercarse más, a lo que ella sin dudar disparo al suelo a modo de advertencia.

- Como te acerques un centímetro más te mato. –le amenazo ella, recuperando la firmeza de sus manos-

- Soy yo Roy… baja el arma por favor –replico él mientras se acercaba mas, alzando sus manos para tratar de tranquilizarla-

Riza volvió a disparar al suelo, y volvió a apuntar a Roy, le miro fijamente sin dudar.

- Lo sé, y como des un paso más Roy te mato lo juro. –la mirada de ella no dejaba lugar a dudas-

- Riza… -Roy sintió como si un puñal se clavara en su corazón, no pensó que ella reaccionara así al reconocerlo- por favor cálmate… déjame explicarte…

- No tienes nada que explicar Roy –le respondió ella con una voz de hielo, mientras no apartaba la pistola- alzar las manos para que pueda verlas, tu también el desconocido de atrás.

Roy trago saliva, sabia de la tozudez de la chica y tenía que actuar con cautela alzo las manos tímidamente acatando las ordenes de ella, aquella escena le trajo recuerdos dolorosos a Roy ya antes ella le había apuntado así en el pasado, cuando él había perdió la cordura tratando de aniquilar a Envy, si no hubiera sido por ella seguramente el habría perdido su alma y dignidad al asesinar despiadadamente al homonculus convirtiéndose en un mounstro peor que el mismo maligno ser, Roy la miro con enorme tristeza, ella era tan hermosa tan peligrosa… recordó lo duro que le fue dejarla el sabia que ella era alguien especial para él, pero cuando la dejo fue como si le hubieran arrancado algo muy profundo de ser y verla allí frente a el hacía estragos en su corazón, Roy no sabía cómo actuar afortunadamente llegaron más personas, a los que Roy reconoció al momento.

- ¡Acero! –exclamo Roy con alegría, mientras que aun tenía las manos en alto- no esperaba verte

Edward miro a Roy con semblante serio y distante, aun le dolía lo que había sabido que él y Winry vivían juntos, se sentía traicionado por un amigo, apretó la mandíbula y las manos tratando de calmarse para no matarlo, Roy se sorprendió de la actitud distante de Ed, la situación se había tornado muy tensa y delicada, nadie habla nadie se movía, hasta que Mei-chan los llamo al orden a todos.

- ¿Queréis parar ya? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y no tenemos tiempo para perderlo con escenitas –la chica miraba a unos y a otros tratándolos como si fueran críos, después se encaro con la militar- baja la pistola Riza, Roy no es un enemigo y no permitiré que le amenaces así y que mucho menos que trates así a mi tío.

La chica se paro frente Riza, interponiéndose entre ella y Roy, la miro seriamente sin darle oportunidad para rechistar nada, Riza bajo lentamente el arma aun temblando de la ira, Mei-chan dio un largo suspiro de desesperanza, Riza era una buena chica, lástima que fuera tan violenta a veces. Mei-chan se giro hacia su tío, y hizo una majestuosa reverencia, este la miro sin inmutarse y devolvió el saludo con una reverencia pero no fue tan majestuosa como la de ella.

- Tío Maldin, me alegra mucho verle. –respondió la joven sonriéndole-

- Mei-chan has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi –respondió Maldin con alegría, ella era su sobrina favorita- veo que vienes acompañada ¿quienes son estos extraños tan impertinentes y violentos?

Para Maldin no habían pasado desapercibidos los dos chicos rubios con ojos de león, intuía que alguno de ellos seria la persona por la cual Winry decidió dejar su país, Mei-chan se los presento uno por uno, y las sospechas de Maldin se hicieron reales, Edward se había atrevido a ir a Xing a buscar a Winry, el solo hecho de pensar que él tuviera la osadía de estar allí para llevársela lejos le causo indignación, miro al chico serio pero debajo de su mirada se escondía la rabia, el al ser una persona de la realeza había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos.

- Hemos venido buscando a Winry ¿la has visto tío? Es muy muy importante –remarco la chica-

- Mmm ¿y porque venís buscándola? –El quería saber hasta dónde llegaba la información que ellos disponían de Winry-

- Por favor tío esto es de vital importancia, no tenemos tiempo la vida de Winry corre gran peligro.

- Lo sé –respondió el serio- pero quiero saber vuestros motivos para buscarla.

- Es muy largo de explicar tío, por favor. –Mei no deseaba involucrar a su tío en todo el peligro que ahora les rodeaba-

- No pienso deciros nada hasta saber vuestra motivación. –respondió Maldin tajantemente-

- Eso quiere decir que si la ha visto, además este sabe que su vida corre peligro –exclamo Edward con ira- no tenemos tiempo que perder con tonterías, necesitamos saber donde esta Winry ya mismo, así que o hablas o me veré obligado a hacerte hablar.

Edward se acerco a Maldin sosteniéndole la mirada parándose justo al frente de el, Maldin pudo ver más de cerca la cara del joven era hermoso, parecía como si fuera un animal fiero que le estaba acechando, su mirada era dura y cristalina, a Maldin le sorprendió la actitud del joven normalmente su aspecto de noble tenía un efecto diferente en las personas, el destilaba realeza por todos sus poros y la gente se amedrentaba con ello, pero este joven estaba allí frente a el desafiante, Maldin sonrió al pensar cómo podría reaccionar el ante mas presión.

- ¿Y qué podría hacer un simple plebeyo como vos contra mí? –dijo el usando su voz más autoritaria, que haría que cualquiera retrocediera-

- Este ¨plebeyo¨ si no hablas pateara tu real trasero para que nos digas de una vez por todas lo que sabes de Winry –le amenazo Ed de nuevo, se acerco a Maldin hecho una fiera y levanto su puño derecho al ver que este no contestaba- ahora bien responde donde esta Winry, que estoy perdiendo los nervios y no soy yo cuando los pierdo.

Maldin se quedo asombrado ante la respuesta altanera del joven, tenía muchas agallas para hablarle así, Maldin quería seguir incordiando al joven para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, hasta que Roy entro en acción.

- Maldin no tenemos tiempo para esto, lo mejor es que cooperemos con ellos y reunamos información entre todos. –Maldin sabía que si no paraba la situación con Ed, seguramente Maldin saldría mal parado-

- Mmm –Maldin miro a Roy dudando, pero recapacito el siempre se había fiado del buen saber y estar de el, alzo los hombros y suspiro- si lo dices me fiare de tu palabra Roy, pero primero tenemos que regresar a casa.

- ¡No de eso nada! –le interrumpió Edward, apretando el puño que aun tenia alzado contra Maldin- vas hablar aquí y ahora.

- Acero… veo que no has perdido tu cabezonería –respondió Roy mientras que exhalaba un fuerte suspiro- Maldin tiene razón no es prudente quedarnos aquí, no conocéis este país, está lleno de criaturas muy peligrosas, como no nos movamos pronto nuestras vidas pueden correr grave peligro, lo mejor es ir a casa de Maldin y allí hablaremos de todo lo que quieran, además dudo que alguien prefiera morir aquí dejando a Winry sin ayuda.

- Roy tiene razón en eso –le respaldo Mei-chan- debemos movernos y pronto.

Maldin sin esperar que acabaran de decidir qué hacer, les dio la espalda y continuo el camino a casa rápidamente, el grupo entero le siguió sin rechistar, Una vez en la casa Maldin les hizo pasar a una sala de espera blanca y muy acogedora pero cuando el grupo avanzo al centro se dio cuenta que allí había tenido lugar una pelea recientemente estaban reformando el lugar y reparando un gran boquete en la pared, todos se quedaron de piedra al ver tal panorama, antes que pudieran hablar, Maldin alzo su mano para detener sus preguntas, llamo a su mayordomo para que organizara todo para sus invitados, después de que este se marchara les invito a sentarse.

- Pero... que paso aquí Tío –pregunto asustada Mei-chan- por mas que han limpiado aun puedo ver manchas de sangre.

- Una pelea eso paso, pero no preocuparse, toda esa sangre es de Roy –Roy le miro incrédulo sabia que el mentía, parte era de el pero la otra gran parte era de Winry, pero prefirió callar no quería preocuparlos- pero ya lo he curado y está bien.

- Perdone Sr. Maldin o Roy ¿podéis explicarnos lo que pasa? –pregunto Al que no había querido interferir antes- estamos muy preocupados por Winry y tenemos fuertes sospechas para creer que su vida corre peligro.

- Yo os explicare todo, pero antes para entender bien que ha pasado necesito saber que os ha traído aquí –le respondió Roy infundiéndole tranquilidad a Al-

Alphonse explico todo lo que había sucedido a Maldin y Roy, que se quedaron con semblante serio analizando la situación, pasado un minuto de la conmoción inicial Roy se dispuso a darles la mala noticia.

- Seguro que has dicho Solaris ¿no? –pregunto Roy que tenia la mano sobre la barbilla analizando la mejor manera de contarles todo-

- Si, así se llamaba la que decía ser sobrina de Fritz. –respondió Al-

- Ufff que hija de... –exclamo Roy con desanimo- no se como deciros esto… aun para mi es muy difícil de asimiliarlo… pero Solaris fue el nombre que un homonculus le dio a Havoc hace años cuando se hizo pasar por humano para conseguir información sobre nuestros avances en la investigación de la piedra filosofal, para después de haberlo utilizado le dejo parapléjico

La sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral, aquella fue la peor noticia que el les podía haber dado, ellos iban buscando a un asesino en serie, pero descubrir que un homonculus estaba involucrado era algo mucho más grave, era como ir a buscar la maldad personificada y encontrarte de cara con el mismo diablo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿estas seguro? –Riza que se había mantenido callada salto ante la información de Roy- ¡tienes que estar equivocado!

- Si estoy seguro… -exclamo Roy devastado por los recuerdos, todo el remordimiento que sufrió al sentirse culpable por llevar a uno de sus mejores amigos a una silla de ruedas, si solo hubiera sido más fuerte….-

- ¡Que homonculus era! – Edward ya estaba perdiendo los pocos nervios que le quedaban y se levanto de la silla para confrontar a Roy- habla ya de una maldita vez que tantos rodeos me están matando.

- Ed… -Roy sabia el gran daño que el joven estaba a punto de sufrir- Solaris es el nombre humano de Lust.

- Entonces... Lust está viva –exclamo Edward sintiendo como cada palabra era como una sentencia, tenía la miraba baja y con la mano en la barbilla- pero… hay algo que no acabo de comprender los homonculus usan cuerpos humanos para moverse, ¿eso quiere decir que Lust ahora tiene un nuevo cuerpo? Encontramos muerta a aquella mujer que decía ser la sobrina de Fritz -el alzo la mirada para enfrentarse con Roy- ¿Eso quiere decir que Lust poseyó a Fritz?

Roy le devolvió la mirada al joven, tenía que decirle lo que había pasado, decirle que su amiga de la infancia estaba sentenciada a una muerte segura, que tal vez ahora ni siquiera seguía con vida… su mirada vibro mientras buscaba la mejor forma de forma de decírselo.

- Acero… -se levanto y se acerco al joven y puso su mano sobre su hombro anticipándose a lo que se avecinaba- es cierto que Lust cambio de cuerpo… pero no fue el cuerpo de Fritz… el cuerpo que uso fue el de Winry-chan. -su ultima frase llevo a Ed directo al infierno-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras perdía el color del rostro, abrió la boca tratando de hablar pero no podía, sentía como si de golpe hubiera perdido su alma no podía reaccionar, estaba totalmente paralizado, el había sufrido golpes fuertes últimamente pero aquel había sido el más devastador de todos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar de la ira contenida que tenia dentro, solo pensar que algo tan puro como el cuerpo de ella pudiera ser corrupto por Lust, aquello le hizo entrar en un espiral de ira, su rostro se turbio por la gran ira que tenia dentro, sus ojos parecía que irradiaban fuego, se dejo caer de rodillas mientras gritaba.

- NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOO IMPOSIBLE NO… NOOO –su grito hizo que a todos se les erizara la piel, era imposible no sentir la pena del joven-

Ed empezó a dar brutales golpes con sus manos al suelo haciéndolo añicos, siguió golpeándolo sin piedad ,provocando un destrozo brutal en la sala, los presentes se quedaron horrorizados viendo la explosión de ira de el, le hablaban pero no el no les escuchaba, rápidamente Mei-chan aplico su alquimia en el pero sin resultado, Ed seguía destruyendo el suelo con sus manos, rápidamente ella retiro el circulo de transmutación y en lugar de ello, hizo cinco círculos de transmutación alrededor de el, formando una estrella, golpeo el suelo con sus manos y los círculos se unieron con la alquimia, creando un nuevo circulo de gran tamaño, tuvo que emplearse a fondo para lograr que su ira bajara un poco, la sala se veía iluminada por el gran poder de la chica, finalmente Ed dejo de golpear el suelo y rompió en llanto, nadie daba crédito a lo que veía.

El nunca había llorado así delante de nadie, el era un chico muy duro, siempre había escondido sus sentimientos y ahora estaba allí arrodillado con su mano derecha destrozada llena de sangre, y desahogando su impotencia con lagrimas, Alphonse sintió como el corazón se le partía al ver a su hermano en esa forma, se acerco a Mei-chan y puso so mano sobre su hombro, la chica le miro en su rostro se veía el gran esfuerzo que había realizado estaba pálida.

- Gracias Mei-chan, puedes parar ya.

La chica sudaba del esfuerzo hecho las manos le temblaban aun, retiro los círculos y se quedo en el suelo sentada recuperándose, Al se acerco a Ed y puso su mano en su hombro.

- Ni-chan por favor… sé que es duro pero tienes que tranquilizarte… tenemos que centrarnos y encontrar a Winry… -Al miraba a su hermano que tenia la mirada perdida y sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos al verlo así en ese estado-

El no respondió ante las palabras de su hermano, seguía allí absorto en shock no podía asimilar lo sucedido, de golpe toda su vida perdió sentido, es como si todo el suelo debajo de el se hubiera esfumado enviándolo directo al infierno, Riza viendo su actitud se levanto decidida y fue hasta Ed, se arrodillo frente a el y le abofeteo fuertemente.

- ¡Ya está bien de tanta tontería Edward Elric! –a Riza se le partía el alma ver al joven de esa manera pero tenía que reaccionar de nada les valía que el se hiciera más daño, tenía que centrarse y pronto- ¡tienes que parar ya con esta rabieta y centrarte! Tenemos que salvar a Winry-chan.

Edward le miro con la mirada vacía aun corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas. Sentía que todo se había acabado para el, había perdido a Winry, le había fallado de todas las maneras posibles fallándole al herirla antes y ahora le fallaba por no haber sido capaz de defenderla. El mayordomo volvió y se encontró con el panorama de la sala destruida, uno de los jóvenes rubios herido sentado sobre lo que alguna vez fue el piso de la sala, levanto la ceja y les informo que la cena estaba servida, Maldin les hizo pasar a comer mientras que curaba a Ed.

El chico estaba en estado de shock ni hablaba, Maldin había tratado de hablar con el pero Ed estaba totalmente ausente, era como si hablara con una pared, no respondía a ninguna de las cosas que el decía, finalmente Maldin le dio medicina para el dolor mezclada con un poco de somnífero para que pudiera dormir, cuando el joven se quedo dormido llamo a su mayordomo para que lo llevara a su habitación.

Maldin hizo que todos se fueran a dormir, puesto que mañana les esperaba un día muy ajetreado, habían muchas decisiones que tomar y planes que trazar, Maldin aun no tenia sueño así que se dirigió al Mini-bar para tomarse una copa y allí se encontró con Roy que estaba sentado frente al fuego con una botella de whisky al lado y una copa en la mano, Maldin tomo una copa vacía le puso hielo y se acerco a el, tomo la botella y se sirvió una copa, luego se sentó en la silla que había frente a el, a Maldin le daba pena ver a su amigo en ese estado, así que trato de hablarle sobre Riza para que se relajara.

- ¿Una mujer difícil la rubia no? –pregunto Maldin mientras agitaba su whisky-

- No es difícil… es que es una mujer muy recta en sus acciones. –respondió Roy con una sonrisa en los labios-

- Vaya la tienes en buena estima ¿no? Se ve que te gusta. –replico Maldin sagazmente -

- No lo sé… -respondió el escuetamente, cuando el se había quedado ciego había desterrado cualquier posibilidad de relación sentimental con ella- además creo que ahora me odia.

- Mmmm buen punto, casi te mata, yo no estoy seguro si podría amar a una mujer que trata de matarme –le respondió el sonriendo-

- Pero tiene motivos para odiarme, me fui sin decirle nada.

- Vaya así que huiste de ella… no pensé que fueras de ese tipo de persona que huye de sus problemas Roy.

- Lo sé… pero no quería ser un estorbo para ella –respondió Roy seriamente-

- Pues ahora ya no eres un ¨estorbo¨ ahora puedes ver, por lo que no veo porque no puedes acercarte a ella y simplemente decirle lo que sientes.

- No la conoces Maldin, no es tan fácil, además no quiero herirla… no se qué hacer... además quiero estar seguro de mis sentimientos…

- Tu mismo Roy… tu mismo ya no eres un crio para esconderte o comportarte así… nadie mejor que tu sabe realmente lo que quiere.

Roy tomo un trago largo de Whisky y se quedo pensando en ello, Maldin acabo su copa y se levanto dejándolo solo en sus pensamientos, Maldin tenía razón pero ahora no era momento de pensar en ello, el tenia que centrarse en salvar a Winry se lo debía después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, así tuviera que remover cielo y tierra la encontraría así fuera lo último que hiciera…

* * *

Holass a todos no puedo decir que ha pasado mucho tiempo n_nUU como no paro de subir capítulos como loca posesa xD. u_uUU es culpa de mi mente calenturienta jajajaja.

Bueno referente al capítulo de Al que el no es salido XD ains como os pasáis, yo creo que si el hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar no hubiera ido a buscar a Mei-chan, estoy segura u.u también he de decir que ahora saldrán algunas escenas parecidas a la anterior, antes me había planteado eliminarlas por la clasificación del fanfic, pero ya habiéndole cambiado la clasificación me da más rango para moverme, aunque eso si tengo pendiente uno o dos lemons relacionados con este fanfic, el siguiente capítulo también ya está escrito pero tardare algo mas en subirlo… aun no estoy muy segura si ya pondré un momento decisivo en el manga… no quisiera alargarlo mas pero creo que después de esto muchas me crucificaran y da miedo TwT.

También para este capítulo tuvo su canción especial Here without you del grupo 3 doors down T_T omg es muy muy triste esta canción, sentí como Ed destrozaba su corazon contra el suelo ToT

Yue Motou de Cifer ¬_¬ mmm no es de tamaño normal tu Nick eh XD por lo menos es original :3, me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo :D, aunque me temo que dentro de poco me ganare el odio de varios de mis lectores U_U, pero bueno tiempo al tiempo, y Al NO es un caliente XD pobrecito que malas sois u.u.

Kendrix Princess tranquila mujer es normal, como dije antes parezco poseída xD estoy actualizando el fanfic de a son de a dos capítulos por semana es normal xD… (Como se nota que no tengo vacaciones T-T) si la pelea de Maldin si te soy sincera no era tan brutal como fue, pero ha sido una de las cosas que he modificado :P, Mmmm si yo fuera la que estuviera en la situación de Mei… mmmm te aseguro que Al no sale vivo de allí XDDD, agg *¬*.

xMidnight Whisper :D waa que ilu leer otra persona que me lee *-*, y más cuando son reviews largos me encantan xD me los leo una y otra vez, para mí son muy importantes y a algunos de ellos debo los cambios del fanfic, n_n vaya otra que odia a Rose… jo pero si ahora es buena XD… no? xD, … ains yo es que seré masoquista pero yo aun no puedo odiar a Lust me encanta lo mala que es xD, a Fritz si le odio ya quiero que pronto tenga su merecido, aunque aun es muy pronto para eso u_u, y Al sigue siendo inocente! Ains ahora odio a Mei-chan por huir de el XD haciéndole hacer esas cosas.


	32. Cambio de planes

32. CAMBIO DE PLANES

Para evitar ser rastreados Lust decidió que lo más prudente era esconderse en una casa de citas cercana, seguramente sería el último lugar donde alguien le buscaría, allí ella se sentía como pez en el agua, viendo la decadencia del ser humano, Fritz se encargo de que tuviera la mejor habitación del burdel para ella sola y se encargo que nadie la molestara, mientras él seguía buscando toda la información disponible sobre Maldin, Lust mientras tanto planearía su próximo movimiento, pasados varios días Fritz le comunico que Ed y compañía habían llegado a la casa de Maldin, ella maldijo su mala suerte, no se esperaba que llegaran tan lejos por buscarla, mientras que Winry estaba pletórica por la noticia.

_- Ves Lust… da igual lo que pase las personas que te quieren nunca te olvidaran, nunca te abandonaran. –Winry estaba sentada en el mar de almas en el interior de Lust, desde que el homonculus había poseído su cuerpo, Winry había permanecido en su interior con su alma intacta-_

- Tienes mucha fe en esos estúpidos –respondió Lust con ira, odiaba cuando la cría tenia razón-

_- La fe y la esperanza es lo único que nos queda Lust, a mi realmente me gustaría pensar que tu también tienes esperanza de algún día vivir tranquila y en paz… sigo sin entender porque haces todo esto._

- Otra vez va la burra al trigo… olvídame mocosa déjame en paz -se quejo Lust resoplando- si hubiera sabido que poseerte me iba a costar tener que aguantarte con lo cotorra que eres seguro que te hubiera matado.

Se había vuelto costumbre de Lust discutir con la chica, cualquier cosa que Lust hacia Winry le hablaba, lo que hubiera pagado el homonculus por arrancarle la lengua para que se callara, tan enfrascada estaba en la discusión que no se había dado cuenta que Fritz estaba a sus espaldas, con su típica cara de odio hacia ella.

- Tsk… me gustabas mas antes Lust, cuando no eras tan ridícula hablando sola –le riño Fritz mirándola con asco-

- Cállate basura, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie. Así que callaros los dos de una puñetera vez. –ella nunca se había sentido tan agotada mentalmente y abrumada, por un lado la cotorra de Winry por el otro Fritz con sus constantes ataques la estaban volviendo loca-

Hecho a Fritz de la habitación, y a Winry la inmovilizo como solía hacer cuando ya no podía más y deseaba que la chica se callara, después se sentó a pensar urgentemente sobre su próximo movimiento.

* * *

Fritz estaba sentado tomando una copa en un antro de mala muerte, ahogando su rabia en el alcohol maldiciendo a Lust por tratarle como un perro, se pasaba las horas pensando en las mil maneras de cómo la mataría cuando obtuviera la vida eterna, Fritz ya estaba empezando a emborracharse hasta que un hombre misterioso que tenía el rostro y el cuerpo cubierto por una capa se sentó cerca de él y pidió un whisky doble.

- Dicen que en este antro sirve el mejor whisky de la zona. –hablo el desconocido tratando de entablar conversación con Fritz-

Fritz le ignoro y siguió bebiendo, lo último que necesitaba ahora era un estúpido haciéndose el simpático.

- Veo que es muy difícil entablar conversación con usted Sr. Fritz -se quejo el desconocido-

Este al escuchar su nombre se giro al desconocido y le miro de arriba abajo analizándolo, saco de su bolsillo un puñal y lo clavo sobre la mesa a centímetros de la mano del desconocido.

- Se ve que no valora mucho su vida –Fritz estaba muy bebido y no quería tener que matar al hombre ese- ahora mismo no estoy de humor.

- Vaya si cree que me va a amedrentar con esa tontería está muy equivocado Sr., he venido hasta este antro solo para hablar con usted. –respondió el hombre decidido a hablar con el anciano-

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo quisiera hablar con un usted? –Fritz sin mediar palabra quito el puñal de la mesa y acto seguido se lo clavo en la mano al desconocido, haciéndole una gran herida, de la cual empezó a brotar sangre sobre la mesa-

El desconocido ni se inmuto cuanto Fritz le hirió, ni una queja... ni un grito el hombre simplemente tomo el puñal con la otra mano y lo saco de la mano lastimada como si no hubiera pasado nada, acto seguido le tiro el puñal a Fritz sobre la mesa, mientras su mano seguía sangrando.

- Le dije que no me va a amedrentar tan fácil Sr. Sergei, necesito hablar con usted de negocios.

- Tsk. ¿Es usted humano? –respondió Fritz con sorna, aunque ahora estaba intrigado en el desconocido por su resistencia física ante el dolor-

- Lo soy, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi –respondió el desconocido mientras se ponía un pañuelo sobre la herida- necesito hablar con usted urgentemente yo tengo información que a usted le interesa y usted tiene algo que yo necesito.

- Váyase a los mismísimos infiernos –le riño Fritz mientras se levantaba de la silla para marcharse-

El desconocido se levanto y siguió a Fritz, se acerco al anciano le puso la mano en el hombro y se acerco para susurrarle al oído.

- Yo le puedo dar la vida eterna Fritz, no hace falta que este con ese homonculus estúpido, que lo único que hace es hacerle perder el tiempo.

Fritz se giro rápidamente con la daga en la mano, los ojos del anciano destilaban sorpresa y ira, el desconocido se alejo de él sin apenas inmutarse.

- Le dejo aquí esta tarjeta –replico el desconocido mientras ponía la tarjeta sobre una mesa cercana- si desea hablar con nosotros hágalo a ese número, seguro le interesa Sr. Sergei.

El desconocido se marcho del lugar dejando a Fritz sin comprender como ese hombre sabio tanto de él, sabía su nombre y sus motivaciones…. El se acerco a la mesa tomo la tarjeta de mala gana y se la metió en el bolsillo.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde la llegada del grupo a casa de Maldin, el ambiente estaba muy cargado, por un lado Alphonse, Roy y Maldin se pasaban las horas encerrados en su despacho estudiando todos los datos posibles que tuvieran sobre Lust, mientras Riza se encargaba de tener todo un armamento preparado para una posible emboscada, vigilando la casa y los alrededores, Ed permanecía encerrado en su cuarto sin querer hablar con nadie, y Mei-chan por su parte le había pedido permiso a su tío de usar su biblioteca, deseaba obtener información sobre el extraño tatuaje que había parecido en su torso, no le había contando nada a nadie, puesto que no quería preocuparles, además estaba segura que encontraría algo sobre eso en la biblioteca de Maldin.

La biblioteca de su tío, era muy conocida por la gran variedad de libros, muchos envidiaban aquella gran colección, y muchas personas le pedían permiso para consultar sus antiguos libros, Mei-chan se paso las horas muertas allí, buscando información referente a ello sin conseguir ningún resultado, ese día en concreto la chica se había esforzado más de lo normal, y se había quedado dormida sentada en una silla con un libro en las manos, su tío entro a la biblioteca y se la encontró dormida y cerca de la chica estaba su pandita que dormitaba tranquila sobre un montón del libros, Maldin se acerco a Mei-chan y suavemente la despertó. La chica se despertó asustada dejando caer el libro al suelo, enseguida se ruborizo cuando vio a su tío a su lado sonriéndole alegremente.

- Vaya Mei-chan, nunca pensé que la alquimia te obsesionara tanto, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte – le dijo él mientras recogía el libro que se le había caído de las manos a la chica-

- No... tío no hace falta… en serio –la chica se le iba poniendo la cara más roja de la pena, seguro su tío ahora mismo la reprendería por no tener cuidado con sus costosos libros-

- Mei-chan te conozco desde que eres una cría, por más que trates de esconderme las cosas, se que algo te preocupa, ¿es que no confías en mi? –le pregunto Maldin poniéndole su mejor mirada de perrito abandonado-

- No tío… no es lo que te imaginas... es que... es que… -la chica no tenia palabras para desviar la atención de su tío a otro tema-

- Es que no confías en mi... eso es lo que pasa – respondio suspirando tristemente- sabia que habíamos perdido contacto Mei-chan, pero no pensé que la brecha entre nosotros fuera tan grande como para que ahora no confies en mi.

- Tío… - la chica sentía como el cargo de conciencia iba en aumento- es que… no quiero molestarte con mis cosas...

Maldin se quedo mirando a la chica con los ojos medio abiertos y con el semblante serio, mientras que le ponía un libro en la cabeza pegándole con él.

- ¡Ay ay tío! –respondió la chica mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

- No seas cría Mei-chan que ya estás muy mayorcita para estas tonterías, nunca me molestarías con tus cosas, mas me molesta que dudes en pedirme ayuda.

- Pero… -respondió la chica titubeando odiaba cuando su tío se ponía en ese plan-

- ¡No! ¡de pero nada!, ahora mismo me vas a contar que es lo que te preocupa, y hasta que no lo hagas no te dejare salir de aquí, así que tú decides.

La chica hizo morros mientras lo miraba, Mei-chan cuando se ponía terca era pesada pero su tío le ganaba en cuanto a cabezonería, finalmente ella dejo escapar un gran suspiro y empezó a contarle todo.

* * *

Lust se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, maldecía al anciano por tardar tanto, necesitaba hacer algo y pronto, sentía como el asqueroso de Roy se burlaba de ella solo por el simple hecho de seguir con vida, desde la llegada de Ed y compañía habían pasado varios días sin ninguna novedad y Lust empezaba a impacientarse, se sentó sobre la silla del tocador haciendo morros, ya estaba aburrida de ese lugar, tomo un peine y empezó a cepillarse su dorada melena suavemente, hasta que finalmente el anciano entro, Lust se giro para mirarlo.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Sufriste de uno de tus ataques de Alzheimer olvidando donde tenias que volver? Perro –Lust le encantaba maltratar al anciano, le odiaba tanto más que a Roy-

- Tsk… hablo la pre-menopáusica, mejor cállate y tomate unas hormonas. –respondió el con odio-

- Uyyy ¿crees que con eso me haces daño? –Lust se levanto de la silla, solo iba vestida con su ropa interior y una levantadora de seda transparente- mírame anciano, soy una mujer hermosa, soy joven y bella, tengo el mundo en mis manos, y mírate tu lo único que tienes es tu lapida pegada a tu trasero, seguro las funerarias se rifan por hablar contigo.

Fritz la miro con ganas de matarla, sentía como la sangre asesina inundaba sus venas, pero tenía que aguantar… no podía darse el lujo de aniquilar a la perra perdiendo todo el esfuerzo hecho, y todo lo que le había costado hasta llegar hasta ese punto.

- Tengo información nueva. –le informo el de mala gana-

- ¿A si? ALELUYA al final del todo no eres tan inútil –exclamo Lust otra vez con su típica ironía- cuéntamelo todo.

Lust se sentó el tocador mientras Fritz la ponía al día, el anciano había descubierto una forma que obligaría a los integrantes a salir de la casa, dándoles oportunidad de atacarlos mas fácil, Fritz había escuchado una historia un tanto singular de un lugareño, este le conto que existía un libro maldito que brindaba al que lo poseyera infinito poder, según las leyendas el dichoso libro se encontraba en poder del rey de Xing, el plan de Fritz era dejar una nota en casa de Maldin exigiendo el dichoso libro a cambio de entregarles a Winry.

- Mmm me parece una idea absurda Fritz, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. –exclamo Lust mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus cabellos rodados-

_- La simple idea es estúpida, no se lo creerán el anciano este te quiere liar… ese anciano no me gusta –hablo la rubia como siempre importunando a Lust-_

- Ya… lo sé –contesto Fritz cabreado, odiaba cuando tenía que explicar las cosas tantas veces- por eso en la carta tenemos que poner que ese libro es importante para ti, porque es de una investigación de tu padre, y ahora lo que quieres es tenerlo en tu poder.

- La verdad no creo que se traguen algo como eso… -exclamo Lust mirando al anciano como si estuviera loco-

- Se lo tragaran te lo aseguro y más si anexamos este papel a la nota, es una hoja de ese libro.

Lust tomo el papel entre sus manos, y al momento reconoció los caracteres de su padre, la cara se le transformo en sorpresa total, miro a Fritz tratando de obtener respuesta.

- ¿¡Así que es cierto? –pregunto Lust incrédula-

- Si –respondió el anciano mientras una brizna de victoria pasaba por su rostro-

- ¿Pero y este libro? No tenía conocimiento de algo como esto.

- Tu padre vivio por muchos años solo, hay muchas cosas que ignoras de él, por eso mismo creo que lo mejor es que tengamos ese libro cuanto antes en nuestras manos.

- ¿Pero para que nos va a valer un libro antiguo de mi padre? –Lust no estaba muy contenta con la nueva información-

- No sabemos lo que ese libro dice Lust, en el tal vez pueda estar la forma de traer a tu padre a la vida de nuevo, además matamos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, obligamos a los paletos a salir de su casa y así le pondremos una trampa al capitán ese para que cumplas tu venganza, después los otros estúpidos irán a donde su Rey para pedirle el libro a toda costa para recuperar a la chica, así de simple tu obtienes tu venganza y a su vez obtenemos el libro de tu padre y tú me das la vida eterna y todos tan felices.

_- Ese hombre te miente Lust… ese plan no funcionara ellos no son tan tontos como crees… -Winry estaba tratando de crear el caos en las ideas de Lust sin mucho éxito-_

- No sé yo que tan buen plan pueda ser ese… -respondió Lust meditabunda- no tiene sentido… no se lo creerán…

- ¡No tenemos ningún otro plan! –respondió con ira el anciano mientras le pegaba un fuerte golpe a la mesita de noche- Ya estoy hasta las narices de estar en este maldito lugar, si no tienes una idea mejor es lo único que tenemos.

Lust volvió a mirar el papel lleno de garabatos y símbolos, realmente ella deseaba ya acabar con todo y alejarse finalmente de Fritz, al final no perderían nada con intentarlo, le dio el visto bueno a Fritz el cual se marcho al momento para encargarse de todo.

_- Sabes que pagaras muy caro esto Lust… lo sabes, ese hombre no es de fiar._

- Cállate mocosa, pronto la sangre de tu querido capitán estará en mis manos.

La cara de Lust era un poema, solo pensar lo cerca que estaba de matar al cerdo ese con sus manos le hizo alegrarse, sonrió al espejo y empezó a tararear una canción antigua mientras que tomaba otra vez el peine y volvía a cepillarse el pelo, ignoro por completo a Winry en su interior, la chica estaba totalmente asombrada de ver con la alegría que Lust se tomaba la muerte de una persona, era casi como una cría pequeña a la que le han dicho que le van a regalar ese juguete tan deseado, Winry le hablo al homonculus pero fue en vano, Lust no la escuchaba.

* * *

Mmm he decidido partir el capítulo, en dos dentro de poco subire lo que era la otra parte, eso si os puedo adelantar el nombre se llamara apocalipsis ñ_ñ, mmm no os diré nada mas XD, pero seguro muchas me odiaran despues de ese capitulo u_uUU, también este capítulo ha sido uno de los mas movidos que he tenido muchas situaciones al mismo tiempo, también me he reído como sicópata como se tratan Lust y Fritz me lo paso pipa con ellos XD.

Monika-Uchiha claro que te extrañe como puedes decir esas cosas, todos los días reviso los comentarios de mis lectores, la verdad es que muchos estáis de vacaciones o estáis en vuestros asuntos personales es más que normal que no puedan seguir el vertiginoso ritmo de escritura que tengo, así que menos preocuparse eh :D, u_u y si.. estoy poseída T.T no paro de escribir… ya tengo 2 capítulos más listos para subir U_U, a este paso me vais a mandar a la porra con tanto capitulo xD, jo no odies a Riza que la pobre lo único que vio es como Mei-chan se quejaba bajo los brazos de Al, ella no podía dejar a la joven así xD, ains lloraste T_T que mal bueno está bien emocionarse con los capítulos, si yo me emociono escribiéndolos no sé cómo será leerlos sin saber que pasara U_U y lo de matar personajes de tus favoritos pse… no te lo puedo asegurar así que mátame de una vez jajaja, y tranquila no estás loca :P.

Yue Motou de Cifer, si el anterior te pareció interesante no sé si este te ponga más los dientes largos ._. y la pobre Mei si, pero si no es porque está allí ella no se que hubiera podido pasar con la casa de Maldin xD.

Majo Sonolu si el otro capítulo tuvo de todo, este tiene más XD, sobre la reacción de Riza… es difícil la pobre también ha sufrido mucho y encontrarte al hombre que amas curado y habiéndote abandonado por otra… como hubieras reaccionado? Te hubieras lanzado a sus brazos diciéndole que le amas? Y sobre Maldin si es un hombre muy serio pero poco a poco se ha ido abriendo en su actitud, ahora es un poco mas jovial de lo que era antes, es un personaje que me gusta mucho.


	33. Apocalipsis

33. APOCALIPSIS

Después de la terrible revelación de Roy, Edward no había salido de su habitación durante varios días, estaba totalmente destruido y abatido pero se repuso como pudo, empezó a estudiar por su cuenta todo lo sucedido, analizando, desmenuzando lo poco que sabía, le gustaba sentarse cerca de la ventana para tratar de organizar sus ideas para ver el campo, organizo la información que disponía en un esquema, se dedico a escribir paginas y paginas con teoremas, hipótesis sobre la ecuación que liberaría a la chica, y llego a la conclusión que aunque antes había tratado con varios homonculus en el pasado, su información no era muy concisa y concreta, el sabia que un Homonculus podía poseer un cuerpo sin matar el alma de su contenedor, por lo que explicaba la actitud de Winry con Roy cuando esta le permitió a Winry utilizar su cuerpo, con lo cual Winry al parecer estaba aun viva en el interior de Lust.

Su hermano en un principio se había preocupado por el, pero cuando vio que estaba estudiándolo todo igual que cuando los dos investigaban sobre la piedra filosofal se calmo un poco y le dejaron a su aire, hasta que el mismo quisiera salir de allí.

* * *

Mei estaba sentada en el jardín absorta en sus pensamientos, la mano la tenía sobre el torso mientras inconscientemente jugueteaba con sus dedos donde estaba el dichoso tatuaje que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba produciendo, su mente volvió al momento cuando había hablado con su tío.

*- FLASH BACK -*

Maldin estaba sentado en su escritorio con montones de libros a su alrededor tenía el semblante serio, Mei estaba sentada frente a él esperando una respuesta que pudiera despejar sus dudas.

- Mei lamento informarte que no dispongo de mayor información sobre ese extraño tatuaje. –sentencio Maldin con sus palabras sentía mucho no poder ser de ayuda para la chica-

- ¿Pe… pero entonces de donde salió Tío? –Mei se sintió hundida, la única posible esperanza de saber lo que le pasaba se esfumaba en el aire- ¡Es que no pudo salir de la nada!

- Mei… lo siento de veras… pero nunca había escuchado nada como eso antes… es muy extraño.

- ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? Tengo mucho miedo… -respondió la chica mientras se llevaba la mano convulsivamente al estomago tocando el tatuaje-

- Uff... hacer no podemos hacer nada, lo único es seguir investigando –Maldin sentía pena por su sobrina, la pobre chica se veía tan abrumada, pero él estaba decidió a ayudarla- además he analizado todo lo sucedido y lo único que tengo en claro, es que ese tatuaje salió después de que hablaste con Al, es como si la cercanía o hablar con él hubiera sido el detonante de la aparición del tatuaje.

Mei se ruborizo al recordar aquello, a su tío no le había dicho lo del beso, solo que Alphonse había hablado con ella, solo recordar lo sucedido hizo que la chica temblara, Mei movió la cabeza de lado a lado compulsivamente negándose a recordar aquello o como si con ello tratara de sacárselo de la cabeza.

- ¿Mei estas bien? –pregunto preocupado su tío al ver a la chica actuar raro-

- Si… si estoy bien tío tranquilo –respondió ella riéndose tontamente- pero si… tienes razón se activo después de hablar con Al. –termino ella con voz muy triste-

- Lo más prudente es que te mantengas a distancia prudencial de Alphonse hasta que no sepamos nada más, así que mantente lejos de él ¿entendido?

- Ok… está bien –respondió la chica mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos sobre su ropa- Pero… ¿y cómo podemos saber algo más?

- Después de que acabe todo esto iremos a ver al Rey a pedirle que nos permita indagar en su biblioteca que es mayor que la mía y seguro encontraremos algo allí. –respondió Maldin con seguridad-

- ¿Seguro tío? –pregunto la chica esperanzada-

- Si Mei tu tranquila que yo te ayudare a descubrir que es ese tatuaje, confía en mí, solo recuerda que tienes que mantenerte lejos de Alphonse, no sabemos hasta qué grado su presencia te afecta.

- Ok… lo hare tío. -asintio Mei con la cabeza-

*- END FLASHBACK -*

Mei se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la casa, meditando sobre las palabras de su tío, sabía que iba ser muy difícil mantenerse aun más alejada de Al, pero era la mejor opción, la chica no quería volver a sentir lo mismo que aquel día terrible, esa angustia y desesperación que la inundo cuando sintió el calor sofocante de su interior que la quemaba y que ella lo atribuía al tatuaje.

Iba con desgano caminando hacia la casa cuando paso por la entrada principal y vio lo que parecía ser una nota puesta de mala manera bajo la puerta, la chica se acerco y la levanto del suelo ella la abrió sin importarle que no fuera a su nombre, allí leyó toda la nota y el rostro se le descompuso de la sorpresa, rápidamente se fue corriendo a donde los demás para mostrársela, todos se quedaron conmocionados con la nota, y con las exigencias de Lust, Alphonse se dirigió directo al cuarto de su hermano para informarle de la nota.

* * *

Al tenia la respiración agitada, estaba justo frente a la puerta de su hermano golpeando para que le dejara entrar, pero por variar Ed no daba señales de vida, hasta que Al entro en cólera y empezó a golpear la puerta mas fuerte mientras gritaba.

- ¡NI-CHAN! ¡NI-CHAN! ¡CONTESTAME! –le gritaba desde la puerta-

- Alphonse… te he dicho que me dejes en paz… -respondió Ed con voz cansada-

- ¡NICHAN HEMOS RECIBIDO UNA NOTA DE LUST!

La puerta se abrió violentamente y Al pudo ver a su hermano finalmente después de tantos días aislado, su aspecto estaba muy desmejorado y se notaba a leguas que no estaba durmiendo bien, tenía grandes surcos bajo los ojos y llevaba el pelo tenia suelto sobre los hombros, Al le comento sobre la nota que había encontrado Mei y rápidamente Ed se ato el cabello y bajo corriendo con Alphonse para leer la nota, Ed leyó la nota ávidamente analizando cada palabra, dejo de mirar la nota cuando Maldin empezó a hablar sobre el tema.

- Es cierto que ese libro es muy conocido entre los usuarios de la alquimia… es un libro maldito –comento Maldin con asco- un erudito anciano trato de usar ese libro y fue consumido por el odio que ese libro posee, desde entonces se encuentra al cuidado del rey Ling.

- Pero ¿porque podría estar Lust interesada en dicho libro? –pregunto Mei-chan inocentemente-

- Porque tal vez su padre haya dejado instrucciones de cómo revivirle en ese libro –se aventuro a conjeturar Al- o de cómo hacer una piedra filosofal.

- Pero no tiene sentido –dijo Roy mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¿para qué iba a tratar matarme? Si lo que buscaba era el libro

- Porque así nos haría saber a todos que estaba aquí –le respondió Maldin- además tu mismo me has comentado Roy que Lust te odia a muerte, así mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, avisarnos de su presencia y matarte.

- Pero entonces tampoco tiene sentido… -exclamo Al un tanto confuso con toda la situación- no teniendo porque Lust se tomo tantas molestias para llegar a este punto, ya saben... vivir con Rose tanto tiempo y luego poseer a Winry–chan, no tiene lógica.

- Poseyó a Winry-chan porque así nos obligaría a ir tras ella -agrego astutamente Riza- y así nosotros iríamos a ver al rey Ling para pedirle ese libro.

Todo el grupo guardo silencio asimilando todas las conjeturas, el papel viejo del supuesto libro, la antigua hoja que estaba llena de garabatos paso de mano en mano, cada cual tratando de comprender lo que estaba escrito en el, finalmente Ed rompió el silencio cuando se levanto de la silla dejo el papel en la mesa y hablo.

- Creo que todos ustedes se equivocan, dudo mucho que Lust supiera de la existencia de dicho libro antes de venir a Xing, si ella lo hubiera sabido hubiera venido directamente a Xing tomando el libro por la fuerza, además Lust es un homonculus muy poderoso, no necesita que unos simples humanos vayan a pedirle al rey un libro, que tengan por seguro que Ling no nos lo dará, ya que lo tiene bajo su custodia al ser un libro tan peligroso, para mí todo esto es solo una estratagema para obligarnos a movernos.

- Pero acero –intervino Roy- no tiene lógica por misma regla de tres si es un ser tan poderoso ¿porque no ha venido y nos ha atacado?

- Porque los homonculus son así Roy –continuo Ed con sus conjeturas- no lo olvides que los homonculus disfrutan torturando sicológicamente a los humanos, obligándoles a actuar según sus deseos e intereses, simplemente somos como ratones de laboratorio dentro de una jaula de experimentos, donde ella es la espectadora, ahora seguramente solo está esperando que hagamos nuestro próximo movimiento.

- Estás loco Edward –le respondió Roy a la conclusión que había llegado el joven- lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, veo más factible las otras conjeturas... pero la tuya no se sostiene en pie.

- Me da igual lo que pienses Roy Mustang –le respondió el, aun cuando veía a Roy se sentía traicionado y humillado por el- yo estoy decidido que voy a ir a ver a Ling a pedirle ese libro.

- Pero… ¿no has dicho que es una trampa? –pregunto Roy incrédulo, el chico no dejaba de sorprenderle con sus cambios de actitud-

- Lo sé… -le respondió Ed tristemente- pero no tenemos más opción que seguir la trampa de Lust, hasta que esta nos lleve a Winry.

- Edward tiene razón –le apoyo Riza- todo lo que dice tiene mucho sentido, no creo que su idea sea tan descabellada, es mas yo estoy dispuesta a ir con él a buscar ese libro.

Edward miro a Riza agradeciéndole con la mirada su apoyo, finalmente todos aunque con ideas diferentes llegaron a la conclusión que la mejor opción independientemente de la motivación de Lust sería ir a hablar con el Rey Ling, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para preparan las maletas, para salir al otro día camino a la capital de Xing, lo que todos ignoraban es que afuera de la casa ya les estaban esperando Lust y Fritz, esperando el momento oportuno para poner en marcha su macabro plan.

* * *

El grupo salió muy temprano al otro día, Lust y Fritz iban pisándoles los talones aunque a una distancia prudencial, Fritz iba a caballo, mientras que Lust seguía al grupo más de cerca moviéndose por los arboles estudiando el momento oportuno para secuestrar a Roy Mustang, pero para su sorpresa el grupo estaba muy prevenido para evitar cualquier descuido que pudiera costarles una baja, iban juntos a cualquier parte, nadie se descuidaba de ir solo a ningún lado, Lust empezaba a odiar su mala suerte.

Habían pasado ya varios días y Lust no obtenía ningún progreso, ya estaba empezando a impacientarse, hasta que finalmente un día vio como uno del grupo se escapaba en una incursión solitaria por el bosque, y como hacia tanto frio el valiente se cubrió con una chaqueta de piel gruesa, que tenía una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro, Lust se movió como una serpiente tras su presa, y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable lejos de los demás para evitar que pudieran ayudarle, se abalanzo sobre el incauto pegándole un empujón fuerte por la espalda para hacerle perder el equilibrio, el pobre diablo se las ingenio para no caer apoyándose fuertemente a un árbol cercano, recupero por completo el equilibrio para enfrentarla, Lust finalmente pudo ver unos hermosos ojos dorados a través de la capucha, era alguno de los hermanos Elrich, Lust se sonrió mientras se relamía los labios y después se mordía el labio inferior compulsivamente, empezó a moverse en círculos alrededor del joven, este no la perdía de vista y tenia los brazos en posición defensiva esperando cualquier ataque de ella.

Finalmente Lust se detuvo frente a él, activo sus brazos convirtiéndolos en miles de lanzas que empezaron a atacar compulsivamente al joven el cual los esquivaba hábilmente, Lust al ver que no obtenía resultado empezó a atacarle mas frenéticamente, pero el chico parecía un gato, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, hasta que el homonculus perdió los nervios y le lanzo todos sus brazos y si dirigió velozmente hacia él, el joven esquivo los brazos pero con tan mala suerte, que cuando vio que Lust se aproximaba fue demasiado tarde no tuvo tiempo de protegerse el tórax, donde ella le metió una fuerte patada haciéndole perder por completo el aire de los pulmones, el chico cayó de rodillas, momento que aprovecho Lust para asestarle un golpe que le dejo inconsciente.

_- ¡DEJALE EN PAZ! ¡Lust! ¡No le ataques!¡ No lo mates por favor! –Winry se debatía en el mar de almas, viendo como el homonculus atacaba sin piedad al joven-_

- Tsk. ¿te quieres callar ya? –Lust estaba muy molesta por las continuas interrupciones de la chica- no le voy a matar… no es Roy Mustang, aun así quiero ver quien es…

Lust empujo al joven con su pie para ponerlo boca arriba, después se agacho y le quito la capucha, descubrió que era Edward, el rostro de Lust se ilumino maliciosamente mientras veía al apuesto joven desmayado a sus pies, ella alzo su mano derecha y le toco el rostro suavemente.

_- ¡ED! –grito con todas sus fuerzas Winry- ¡déjalo en paz! ¡Maldita sea Lust no lo toques!_

Aunque Lust no lo dijera abiertamente tenía mucha curiosidad por el joven, aun mas desde que había poseído a Winry, la chica tenía una voluntad de hierro demostrando lo recio de su carácter, por lo que Lust no podía comprender como la chica después de todos los desengaños de el aun le amara, si hubiera sido ella simplemente le hubiera matado sin remordimientos, Lust se quedo observando al joven con mayor detenimiento el chico realmente era muy atractivo.

Lust estaba cansada después de todos los agotadores días de espera para tratar de capturar a Roy, se dijo así misma que merecía darse un descanso, y la mejor forma era divertirse con el joven, así de paso ella podría investigar que se sentiría estar con aquel humano, sentía una curiosidad enorme de cómo reaccionaría Winry ante eso, la chica era realmente una molestia no paraba de gritar en su interior, por lo que antes de hacer lo que había planteado tenía que hacer que ella se callara, rápidamente lanzo sus brazos en su interior la inmovilizo como siempre hacia para calmarla desmayándola, y así con los dos inconscientes Lust puso en marcha su plan mientras que no paraba de sonreír maliciosamente.

Activo sus brazos sobre Ed y se lo llevo rápidamente a una casa abandonada que había visto antes cerca de una montaña, Lust llego al sitio y destrozo la puerta para entrar dentro de la casa, una vez dentro busco hasta que encontró una cama en buen estado, allí deposito a Ed con sumo cuidado y le ato de pies y manos con sus brazos mutados igual que había hecho con Winry el día que poseyó su cuerpo, después salió de la casa y miro el entorno, sus brazos provocaron un pequeño derrumbe cerca de la casa sepultándola con tierra tapando cualquier ventana o puerta evitando cualquier vía de escape y ocultando la casa para evitar visitas inoportunas.

Lust había dejado varios soportes dentro de la casa que hizo con la alquimia metálica de Winry, para evitar que la casa se viniera abajo por el peso de la arena, con la casa cubierta por completo entro dentro y tapo la entrada, con ello la casa quedo totalmente a oscuras, Lust saco lo que parecían ser dos piedras lisas y planas las toco suavemente y las dos piedras brillaron intensamente, la luz que irradiaban era como la luz solar, Lust entro en la habitación donde estaba el joven y puso las piedras en lugares estratégicos iluminando toda la habitación.

Volvió a comprobar que el chico estaba bien atado trajo un poco de agua y se la tiro al chico a la cara, Ed se despertó asustado se movió fuertemente tratando de ver donde estaba o que había pasado, finalmente vio a Lust y se dio cuenta de lo precaria de su situación, Lust se acerco a él se subió encima de la cama y se sentó encima de la cintura de Ed, cuando tuvo al joven bien sujeto entre sus piernas, se agacho posando su pecho sobre el de el, el chico retiro el rostro hacia un lado mientras cerraba los ojos, trataba de gritar pero Lust también le había amordazado fuertemente con una tela, el homunculus se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro.

- Ahora tú y yo nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, tú eliges si quieres sufrir un infierno o quieres sentir el cielo en mis manos, aunque sea como sea hoy tú serás mío. –concluyo Lust mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente-

Ed abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se giro para encontrarse el rostro hermoso de Winry mirándole lascivamente, Edward empezó a negar con la cabeza, y Lust se incorporo maliciosamente riéndose a rienda suelta, finalmente su risa ceso y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Ed.

- Puedes negarte todo lo que quieras me da igual Edward Elrich, pero que sepas que hoy este cuerpo virginal de tu querida Winry sentirá lo que es en placer de tu mano.

Edward empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, las palabras de Lust le estaban matando, y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas pocas lagrimas, Lust tomo su dedo índice y capturo una de esas lagrimas y se la llevo a la boca saboreándola, después se rio sádicamente, disfruto cada minuto viendo el miedo en los ojos del chico, pero quería llevar ese miedo a mayores niveles, activo sus brazos mutados para poner al joven de pie, cuidando en extremo que ninguna de sus extremidades estuviera bien sujeta.

Lust se acerco de nuevo al joven devorándole con su mirada la gata, mientras en su interior Winry acababa de despertar y ya estaba de rodillas gritando que parara pero Lust la ignoraba, también la desesperanza de la chica y lo asustado de Ed le hacía hervir la sangre ante el sin fin de posibilidades de cosas que podía hacer con los dos.

- Vaya vaya, Edward Elrich visto de esa manera pareces un dulce gatito, tan indefenso... –exclamo ella irónicamente-

Ed trataba con todo su ser de hablar pero la venda en la boca se lo impedía, Lust se acerco a él, y presiono su cuerpo junto el suyo, ella pudo ver como el rostro de él se sonrojaba al solo contacto del cuerpo de Winry, el chico retiro la mirada tratando de no verla, pero Lust le tomo por la barbilla fuertemente obligándole a que la viera, empezó a juguetear con su otra mano tocándole el rostro suavemente, su mano se acerco a la venda el tenia en el rostro y de un tirón se la arranco, el chico jadeo de la sorpresa, un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por sus labios por la brusquedad del homonculus.

- MALDITA… ¡suéltame ya! ¡Estas loca! –le grito el chico impotente-

- Mmm no te soltare muchacho, si te he quitado la venda es solo para poder escuchar mejor tus gritos.

_- ¡DEJALO EN PAZ! –le grito Winry desde su interior-_

- Juju Ed si pudieras escuchar a Winry dentro de mi gritando para que te libere… -exclamo Lust riéndose sádicamente-

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron de sobremanera, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿escuchar a Winry? No entendía nada de lo que Lust le decía, de golpe Lust retiro la presión de su cuerpo contra él, se alejo un poco para verle más detenidamente, estudiando su cara de sorpresa, quiso llevar el juego más lejos y permitió que Winry utilizara su cuerpo, la chica al sentir que se podía moverse corrió hacia Ed para tratar de liberarlo, El chico la miro contrariado pensó que Lust había enloquecido y ahora estaba cerca de él luchando por liberarle quitando lo que ella misma había puesto antes para inmovilizarlo.

- ¿Lust? –pregunto el sin comprender-

- ¡Edo! Cállate… no la nombres a ver si puedo desatarte antes que tome otra vez control de mi cuerpo – respondió Winry centrándose en tratar de desatarlo, evitando tener contacto visual con el-

- ¡WINRY! ERES TU –grito el joven lleno de júbilo-

- Shhhh Edo… no grites… -le calmo ella mientras seguía tratando el liberarlo-

- ¡Winry! Mírame por favor... tengo que saber que es verdad que estas viva –respondió Ed con la voz llena de alegría-

Winry se detuvo en seco, sus manos temblaban por los sentimientos encontrados, finalmente se giro para enfrentarse con los ojos de el, el hermoso rostro de el brillaba al son de las gemas, la chica sintió como si una onda de corriente atravesara su ser, la esperanza en los ojos del chico hizo añicos todo el rencor que ella había guardado dentro de su ser por el, durante todos esos años por su engaño.

- Eres tú… Winry –la voz de él se quebraba de la emoción- pensé… pensé que estabas muerta…

- Edo… -la chica se le partía el corazón viendo las reacciones de él, alzo su mano y le limpio la sangre que tenía en la comisura de los labios-

_- Veo que te diviertes mucho, eh mocosa –le hablo mentalmente Lust, observando divertida la situación- a ver si te diviertes igual cuando yo me divierta con él._

- ¡LUST! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO A ED ME OYES! –grito la chica en voz alta, mientras volvía a tratar de liberar a Ed-

- ¿Winry? –pregunto el contrariado-

- Edo… no tenemos tiempo para esto, Lust puede volver en cualquier momento no tenemos tiempo qu

La chica no pudo acabar de hablar porque Lust la paralizo y le quito el poder de nuevo sobre su cuerpo enviándola de nuevo a su interior.

_- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO MALDITA SEAS! ¡DEJAME SALIR! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE NADA A ED! ¿¡ME OYES! ¡DEJAME SALIR!_

- Juju que divertido es todo esto –se rio Lust salvajemente, mientras volvía a ponerle sus ojos de gata a Ed- tu amiguita no para de gritar en mi interior.

- ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! –le grito Ed desesperado, mientras volvía a moverse violentamente tratando de liberarse-

- Humanos estúpidos, ninguno de los dos va a escapar mentalizaros de una vez por todas, aunque he de confesarte me gusta vuestra desesperación, tengo una idea vamos a jugar a un juego muy bonito entre todos…yo activare el cuerpo de Winry ligándolo con su alma para que ella sienta todo lo que yo sentiré, pero no perderé control sobre su cuerpo, y así todos nos la pasaremos muy bien.

- Estas loca… -Ed no podía casi ni hablar, toda la situación le desbordaba-

Lust cerró los ojos y en su interior sus brazos atraparon a Winry enredándose por toda su alma inmovilizándola fuertemente, luego esos brazos empezaron a brillar volviéndose de color rojo intenso, Winry entro en estado de shock mientras el homonculus activaba todos sus sentidos ligándolos a su cuerpo, finalmente la chica era capaz de sentir su cuerpo, Lust abrió los ojos y Winry pudo ver a través de ellos, era como si la chica fuera espectadora en primera persona.

Lust se acerco a Ed y de un solo golpe le rasgo la camisa dejando el descubierto su bien torneado torso, alzo la mano y la puso delicadamente sobre el pecho de él, Lust sintió como Winry temblaba en su interior, el solo contacto de su piel despertó en ella sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido, miro al joven a los ojos, el la miraba lleno de miedo, las palabras de Lust y sus acciones le tenían paralizado, ella al ver su cara se sonrió maliciosamente, y de nuevo se acerco a él pegando su cuerpo al suyo y le susurro al oído.

- El día aun es joven, nos vamos a divertir mucho los tres ya verás.

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron como platos, abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo, la boca de Lust estaba sobre la suya.

* * *

U_U …. Que mas puedo decir xDDDDDDDD (Bonis compra billetes de avión para escaparse a Groenlandia donde nadie podrá encontrarla para lincharla ¬_¬UUU) se que muchas personas me odiaran por esto… lo sé TwT, pero esta parte era algo que no podía evitar poner…. También he de decir que estoy acabando el fanfic lemon que tendrá la parte que voy a omitir, he tratado en la medida de lo posible que no quedara muy lemon pero creo que no he sido tan buena, si he ofendido a alguna lectora con esto lo siento mucho u_u pero quiero ser fiel a mis ideas y lo sé… soy una maldita pervertida XD u_u lo sé… lo soy xDDDDD.

También he de comentar que voy a tardar un poco en actualizar mi ordenador se ha estropeado Y-Y, y ahora mismo estoy tratando de arreglarlo, así que solo podre escribir un poco en el trabajo y cuando le pueda robar el portátil a mi marido u_u.

Doshi-san me alegra mucho que te guste mi fanfic tanto como para ponerlo en tus historias favoritas :D, muchas gracias también por tu review :3


	34. Tormenta de Sentimientos

34. TORMENTA DE SENTIMIENTOS

Ed se despertó al otro día está totalmente exhausto después de la larga noche de cautiverio, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se incorporo lentamente mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas, miro de un lado para otro y no vio nada en la habitación, rápidamente Ed reacciono se vio las manos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba atado, aunque en sus muñecas aun se podían ver las marcas que le habían quedado, se dio cuenta que también aun estaba desnudo, miro con más detenimiento a su alrededor y vio lo que parecía ser algo de ropa, se acerco con cautela y vio que era una capa, y una muda de ropa, la tomo con recelo y se la puso, le quedaba un poco holgada, finalmente salió de la casa lentamente aun estaba extenuado, una vez fuera se dio cuenta que ya era de día, el sol le molestaba la vista uso las manos para cubrirse los ojos, hasta que escucho una voz tras de él, que le hizo ponerse alerta.

- Vaya hasta que al final te has despertado – exclamo Lust que estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol, que estaba colgando en la ladera rocosa-

Ed se giro y la miro con ira, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba por la indefensión que había demostrado la noche anterior, sabía que ahora mismo no estaba en situación de atacarla por su debilidad, además era el cuerpo de Winry simplemente no podía atacarla.

- Me encanta cuando pones esa cara de ira Edward –dijo ella mientras ponía su típica cara de loca sádica-

- Porque no me mataste Lust… -pregunto el serio, pensó que después de aquello ella le mataría-

- Mmmm buena pregunta… la verdad no lo sé… - respondió Lust un tanto confundida por la pregunta- … tal vez es que aun quiero volver a torturarte como ayer.

- Estás loca.

- Puede ser… -respondió ella dudando- pero bueno siento mucho no poder quedarme más tiempo a hablar contigo, tengo mucho que hacer y un capitán por matar, hasta la próxima noche Edward Elrich.

Y como si fuera un rayo Lust desapareció del lugar, dejando a Ed totalmente confundido, tenía mucho en que pensar, pero lo primero era volver al campamento seguramente los demás le estaban buscando, se movió hacia el lugar tan rápido como su agotado cuerpo se lo permitía, mientras analizaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

* * *

El grupo se estaba organizando para ir a la búsqueda de Edward, Al estaba con muy mala cara por la desaparición de su hermano, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre su desaparición, había discutido fuertemente con el grupo la noche anterior. Cuando estos le impidieron ir a buscarle de noche, las noches en Xing eran muy peligrosas y no era buena idea exponerse a un posible ataque de enemigos o criaturas extrañas, decidieron esperar al otro día para emprender la búsqueda, Al entendió de mala manera los razonamientos del grupo pero aun así discutió con ellos, se sentía impotente y permanecido en vela toda la noche rogando por su regreso, pero su hermano no volvió y ya era de día, el grupo se dividió en dos grupos para evitar emboscadas, se aprovisionaron por si tuvieran que pasar la noche lejos y cuando estaban a punto de partir, vieron como Ed venia tambaleándose entre los árboles, Alphonse corrió rápidamente al lado de su hermano para ayudarlo, para ayudarle a llegar al campamento.

- ¿¡Nichan! ¿Estas bien?

- Al... estoy bien... cansado pero bien. –respondió Ed descansando apoyado en un árbol-

- ¡¿Pero que te paso? ¡¿Donde estabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupado! –Al acoso a preguntas a su hermano, tenía que saber que le había pasado para aparecer en ese estado-

- Tranquilo Al… -le tranquilizo Ed, no quería que su hermano sufriera- Fui a investigar a un acantilado que quedaba cerca, y de golpe un movimiento de tierra me hizo caer ladera abajo… y hasta hace un rato desperté.

El grupo le miro incrédulo, como podía Edward Elrich un luchador experto ágil como un gato, poder caerse por un simple corrimiento de tierra y quedar en ese estado tan lamentable.

- Acero… ¿en serio crees que nos creeremos eso? Además mírate... tu ropa no está ni rasgada… además… esta no es tu ropa... –exclamo Roy dejando a Ed al descubierto y mas rojo que un tomate-

- Yo... yo es que… es... cierto… me caí... –Edward se estaba poniendo de todos los colores, mientras tartamudeaba, había decidido que no contaría a nadie lo ocurrido con Lust- y...y al... final… había había un muerto... eso un muerto... y claro... mi ropa se rompió… y yo... yo me puse la ropa del muerto. Eso... eso paso.

El grupo entero se quedo mudo antes las palabras del chico, se podía notar un aura negativa nadie se creía una palabra, y Ed seguía poniéndose de mas colores, hasta que decidió que le daba igual lo que pensaran, no diría nada.

- ¡Eso fue lo que paso! Si no me quieren creer allá ustedes… ahora si me disculpan voy a bañarme. –el chico se movió decidido hacia el rio, dejando al grupo mirándose incrédulos los unos a los otros-

Edward se fue maldiciendo su mala suerte, si ya era duro para el recordar todo, solo pensar que los demás pudieran saberlo le generaba un caos interno monumental, moriría si ellos lo supieran, además conociendo a Roy seguramente no lo dejaría vivir en paz, se desnudo rápidamente y se metió al frio rio, y empezó a bañarse vigorosamente mientras trataba de sosegar su alma.

- Nichan… ¿seguro que estas bien?

Ed se giro y se encontró con su hermano que lo miraba con cara de preocupación, Al se había dado cuenta de todos los moretones que el tenia en el cuerpo, no parecían ser producto de una caída, mas parecían chupetones hechos por alguien.

- Estoy... bien, no te preocupes Al. –le respondió el tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano-

- ¡No me engañes! puedo ver todas esas marcas en tu cuerpo Ni-chan, algo te paso y no me lo quieres contar. –le riño Al con rabia al ver que su hermano lo dejaba de lado-

Ed se miro te torso y se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía razón, la maldita de Lust se había encargado de dejarlo lleno de chupetones por todos lados, el mentalmente se imagino matándola por ello, Ed suspiro profundamente y estudio sus opciones, decidió que le diría a su hermano algo... pero no toda la verdad.

- Ayer Lust me secuestro y trato de hacerme hablar. –sentencio el finalmente-

- ¡Nichan! ¿seguro que estas bien? –exclamo Al preocupado-

- Si no te preocupes… no le conté nada además… tampoco se nada más de lo que ella ya sabe… y aproveche un descuido de ella para escapar. –respondió Ed tratando de sonar lo mas convencible que pudo-

- Pero… ¿porque no se los has querido decir a los demás? –pregunto Al dudando de las palabras de su hermano-

- Porque no quería preocuparlos… además tenemos que darle el libro a Lust para recuperar a Winry, por lo que por ahora no vale la pena tratar de recuperar el cuerpo de Winry por la fuerza, ya que seguramente Lust antes la mataría.

- Nichan… ¿estas seguro? –pregunto Al ante la pasividad de su hermano-

- Si, así que por favor te pido que no digas nada a nadie y me ayudes a mantener mi versión sobre la caída. –Ed miro a su hermano tratando de ganarse su silencio-

Al sabía que no tenía más opción que confiar en el buen hacer de su hermano y confiarse de sus palabras, no quiso preguntarle más por los moretones en el cuerpo ni como le había tratado de hacerle hablar Lust, quiso darle esa intimidad a su hermano para que luego cuando el considerara oportuno se lo contara, Al dejo a su hermano solo para que acabara de bañarse mientras que el se alejaba al campamento para ayudarle a que los demás creyeran esa versión.

Edward al ver que su hermano se marchaba se sentó dentro del agua y trato de organizar sus ideas, su mente era un mar de confusión no sabía qué hacer respecto a lo sucedido, solo recordar la noche anterior le causaba estupor, era cierto que el tenia experiencia en estas cosas gracias a Rose, pero recordó con tristeza que al principio cuando Lust empezó a acosarlo fue muy duro para él, ver a su amada Winry maltratándolo así…

Pero después que Lust unió sus sentidos a los de Winry todo cambio, Edward sintió a Winry dentro de Lust y el realmente deseo poder estar con ella, fue un egoísta al pensar que tal vez esa fuera la única forma de poder estar así con Winry, y una vez llego a esa conclusión se dejo llevar por el momento y lo había disfrutado, solo recordar a Winry gritando su nombre le hizo poner los pelos de punta, y sintió como su cuerpo volvía a responder ante la llamada de ella, se puso colorado como un tomate y se hundió por completo en el agua, mientras que su mente no paraba de recriminarle y llamarle salido.

* * *

Winry despertó en un mar de almas, había estado inconsciente desde la noche anterior, cuando despertó todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su mente, y hecha una furia empezó a gritar a Lust.

- ¡LUSTT VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –Winry temblaba de los pies a la cabeza de la ira, iba a confrontar a Lust por lo que le había hecho a Ed-

- Al momento apareció la imagen de Lust en el mar de almas mirando a la chica fijamente, su expresión era sombría.

- ¡ERES UNA ASQUEROSA! ¿COMO HAS PODIDO? ¡COMO LE HAS HECHO ESO A EDWARD! ¡ESTAS LOCA! Y YO QUE PENSE… ¡QUE TAL VEZ PODIAS CAMBIAR! –lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica de la impotencia que sentía, se sentía sucia por todo lo que había pasado-

Lust seguía mirándola seria sin hablar con la mirada perdida, Winry monto mas en cólera al ver la reacción pasiva del homonculus, ella hubiera deseado que Lust hubiera sido altanera como siempre, pero esta vez no era así, el homonculus fijo su mirada en ella mirándola sería como nunca antes la había visto Winry, la chica se acerco a ella y la abofeteo fuertemente, para su sorpresa Lust no se retiro y dejo que ella la abofeteara, la chica al ver la reacción extraña de ella dio dos pasos atrás y se quedo mirándola desconcertada.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Porque no pude matarle? –pregunto Lust seria y en su rostro se vislumbraba la turbación de sus dudas- los humanos sois basura… solo eso… ¿pero porque no lo pude matar?

Winry no comprendía lo que le pasaba al homonculus, se veía que estaba sumamente afectada por lo sucedido con Ed, la chica no sabía qué actitud tomar ante el raro comportamiento de ella.

- ¿Porque lo has hecho Lust? ¡No tenias que haber hecho lo que le hiciste Edward! Tu venganza es para Roy… no para Ed –le dijo la chica tratando de lograr que Lust reaccionara y actuara como siempre-

- No lo entiendo… no pude matar a Edward… no pude –su rostro reflejaba el asombro de sus palabras, no paraba de repetirlo una y otra vez, alzo sus manos y las miraba tratando de encontrar la respuesta tan deseada- no entiendo aun todo lo que paso... yo solo quería divertirme… solo quería haceros sufrir… pero ahora… ahora no entiendo nada… no entiendo… además… hasta le puse ropa para que se vistiera… ¿porque me preocupe por él? ¿Porque…?

Lust estaba totalmente confusa con lo sucedido, ella nunca había planeado usar el cuerpo de Winry para ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era Edward el que había atrapado, pensó que lo mejor sería divertirse un poco con él, por eso se lo llevo a la aquella casa, por eso actuó como actuó, por eso dejo que Winry compartiera con ella todo lo que le hizo al joven, pero al hacerlo sintió algo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida, era algo que ella no podía describir con palabras, era una sensación tan extraña que cuando el joven se quedo dormido y Winry desmayada, Lust se había quedado destrozada, se quedo viendo como el joven dormía con su rostro calmado, ella se había acercado a él para intentar estrangularlo pero no había podido, sus manos no paraban de temblar.

Aquel ¨sentimiento¨ extraño aun rondaba por su cuerpo, era algo cálido y bonito... no sabía cómo describirlo, ella había estado con muchos hombres pero ninguno le había hecho sentir como lo había hecho el, además normalmente Lust cuando acababa de tener relaciones con un hombre le mataba, pero a Ed simplemente no pudo ni lastimarle uno solo de sus cabellos, Lust se había pasado el resto de la noche sentada en la penumbra meditando y viéndole dormir, sabiendo que no iba a poder matarle y aquello la lleno de impotencia por no comprender lo que había pasado.

Lust alzo la mirada para confrontar a la chica, seguro ella podría explicarle que era esa sensación que la estaba destrozando por dentro, para que de una vez por todas ella pudiera librarse de ese sentimiento estúpido.

- ¡Responde mocosa…! ¿que es esto que sentí anoche? –le pregunto Lust exigente con semblante serio-

- Estas loca Lust… nunca pensé que fueras capaz de algo como eso –respondió Winry cruzándose de brazos-

- Winry… p... por… favor... –el rostro de Lust cambio radicalmente al decir esas palabras, estaba desesperada por comprender lo sucedido-

Winry se quedo atónita por las palabras de Lust… ¡le estaba pidiendo un favor! Lust que nunca había pedido ayuda… ella que solo tomaba lo que le interesaba, ella que era un ser egoísta hasta la medula, ¿¡le estaba pidiendo ayuda para entender lo que había pasado! la chica no daba crédito a las palabras del homonculus, Winry supo al momento que de alguna manera esa noche la había trastornado a Lust mas de lo que ella nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

- ¿Lust?... ¿sentimiento? ¿Que sentimiento? –pregunto Winry incrédula-

- Esto que sentí aquí –Lust se llevo la mano al pecho- se sentía… tan bien… era algo agradable… hermoso… cálido… no sé lo que era.

Winry comprendió al momento que los sentimientos de amor que ella sentía hacia Ed se habían sincronizado de alguna manera con Lust, Winry recordó todo lo que había sentido esa noche Lust la había hecho subir a los mismísimos cielos, aunque ella estuviera en el infierno… ella nunca ni en sus sueños más salvajes pensó que su cuerpo pudiera haber reaccionado como lo hizo, sentía mucha vergüenza por ello, pero ignoraba que Lust hubiera sentido algo… los homunculus no tenían sentimientos… ¿o sí?

- Eso que sentiste fue mi amor por Ed –respondió la chica tajante para ver la reacción de Lust- cuando dos personas se aman y están juntas sucede eso… aunque claro las dos personas lo hacen de mutuo acuerdo… tú te has aprovechado de Ed y yo… yo soy una asquerosa… que he disfrutado cada momento contigo.

Winry le había confesado sus sentimientos a Lust, sabía que esto se podría volver en su contra, puesto que ahora el homonculus sabría como torturarla, pero Winry sentía muy en el fondo que algo había cambiado para siempre en el interior de Lust.

- ¿Amor? ¿Es así como se siente? –Lust miraba a Winry a los ojos con intensidad- yo... yo nunca había sentido algo así… nunca.

Winry miro como el rostro de Lust se ensombrecía por conocer que era aquel sentimiento, Winry estaba totalmente confusa por confirmar que Lust había sentido los sentimientos de ella, la chica sabia que la naturaleza del homonculus era ser violenta y que para lograr lo que deseaba no dudaba en pisotear a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, pero ver su impotencia al no poder matar a un humano era algo inaudito, la chica quería matarla por lo que había hecho a Ed, pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentir pena por ella.

- ¿Nunca has amado a nadie Lust? –pregunto ella tristemente-

- No…

- ¿Y tu padre? todo lo que tú haces lo haces por amor a él ¿cierto? no es el mismo tipo de amor que puedes sentir por un hombre… pero al final de cuentas es amor.

- No…

- Pero... sé que has estado con muchos hombres… ¿en serio nunca antes lo habías sentido?

- No...

Lust había pasado de tener un repertorio completo de palabras a solo unas pequeñas expresiones monosílabas, Winry sintió como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, que son los que suelen responder así, la chica sintió que no estaban progresando, trato de sacar de su cabeza todo lo pasado con Ed y se centro en Lust, se acerco de nuevo al homonculus y alzo su mano para tocarle el rostro suavemente tratando de confortarla.

- Eso que has sentido es propio de los humanos, es lo que nos impulsa a vivir por los que más queremos, es lo que nos hace dar nuestras propias vidas por solo proteger al ser amado, y es lo que puede lograr que alguien sin corazón como tu se vuelva pedazos solo por sentirlo.

Lust alzo la mirada llena de miedo hacia la chica, aquello la desarmo completamente, no podía creer que después de todo lo que ella le había hecho a la chica, Winry solo tuviera palabras de compresión hacia ella, y su mano la confortaba como nunca antes nada lo había hecho, se sintió tan mal que cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras trataba de arrancar todos esos nuevos sentimientos fuera de ella, el mar de almas a su alrededor empezaron a agitarse violentamente alrededor de Lust sintiendo la debilidad de ella, empezaron a rodearla y a atacarla ferozmente Winry podía escuchar las voces del las almas.

_- ¡Mátala! ¡Merece morir! ¡Mounstro! ¡Bestia! ¡La abominación merece morir!_

Winry se quedo de piedra viendo la ira contenida de las almas que atacaban a Lust, y poco a poco el cuerpo de Lust se perdió por completo entre el mar de almas, Winry reacciono rápidamente y se abalanzo hacia el grupo de almas gritando

- ¡SOLTARLA DEJARLA EN PAZ! –grito la chica desesperada-

_- ¡Insolente! Como te atreves a tratar de ayudarla no ves que es un engendro de la naturaleza que debe morir –le riño con furia una de las almas mientras se enrollaba en el cuerpo de la chica alejándola lejos de Lust-_

- ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO LE HAGAIS DAÑO!

Winry reacciono y empezó a luchar frenéticamente con las almas, abriéndose hueco hasta llegar a Lust, que estaba malherida e inconsciente, Winry empezó a zarandearla fuertemente, pero seguía sin responder, así que Winry tuvo que ser más contundente y empezó darle cachetadas, los espíritus del alrededor empezaron también a lastimar a Winry, hasta que Lust recobro la conciencia, y se dio cuenta de su situación, rápidamente sus brazos apartaron todas las almas, dejando a Lust aun sentada en el suelo jadeante tratando de recuperarse.

- Porque… ¿¡porque me has salvado! –pregunto Lust asombrada- ¡si yo lo único que te hecho es causarte daño! ¿Como aun puedes pensar en salvarme? aun sabiendo que te podías hacer daño.

- ¡Porque no podía dejarte morir así! Porque aun creo que dentro de ti hay un rayo de esperanza para salvarte, ¡por eso te salve! –le respondió Winry decidida-

Lust se le abrieron los ojos como platos por las palabras de la chica, se incorporo lentamente y trato de asimilar lo dicho por ella, frunció el ceño seriamente y se acerco decidida a la chica, y sin decir palabra alzo sus manos hacia el cuello de ella y empezó a estrangularla.

- ¡Eres una basura! ¡No creas que me conoces tanto como para compadecerme! ¡No creas que porque me has ayudado no matare al capitán! ¡Y por una vez deja de mirarme con esos ojos tuyos llenos de compasión!

Winry miraba a Lust con pena, ella realmente quería llegar a ella, sabía que era una locura pero quería intentarlo, Lust al ver que la chica no respondía y seguía mirándola igual, la tiro violentamente lejos de ella.

- Como te atrevas a volver a decirme esas cosas te mato Winry Rockbell, tenlo por seguro.

Acto seguido se desvaneció en el aire, y una vez fuera se quedo en silencio pensativa, apretó los puños y empezó a caminar hacia el grupo para volver a vigilarlos para cazar a Roy Mustang, ella llevaba la mandíbula apretada fuertemente, las palabras de la chica empezaban a hacer mella en ella, maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió poseerla y mas el momento que se había atrevido a estar con Ed, ella sentía como un cambio se estaba produciendo en ella, y no era un cambio nada agradable.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde el ataque de Lust, y Winry no paraba de hablarle a Lust aunque esta no le contestara, también durante ese tiempo Winry había tratado de hablar con las almas que estaban en ese mar constante, y se sorprendió al ver que muchas de esas almas conservaban sus recuerdos intactos, algunas otras tantas no reaccionaban seguramente serian las más viejas, estas le contaron a la chica las atrocidades que Lust había hecho con ellas, había de todo niños, hombres mujeres… a Winry se le pusieron los pelos de punta con solo escuchar sus historias, aquello le hizo plantearse si realmente Lust pudiera cambiar algún día, estaba hablando con las almas cuando escucho como Lust hablaba con Fritz.

- Los desgraciados del grupo no se descuidan nunca, ya estoy cansada de vigilarlos, tu idea es una completa estupidez Fritz, si al final sabía yo que tu inteligencia era igual o inferior a la de una rata. –le recrimino Lust cansada y molesta por no tener ningún avance-

- Yo no tengo la culpa de tu ineptitud Lust –le riño el anciano cansado de las protestas del homonculus- no entiendo como tu padre pudo depositar tanta confianza en una inútil como tú.

- ¡Pero como osas hablarme así! –le riño ella indignada- ¡Pero si el plan fue tuyo! ¡Claroooo digámosles la idiotez del estúpido libro para que salgan! Así les atacaremos más rápido –dijo ella con ironía mientras trataba de imitar al anciano- si claro más rápido... ¡y un pimiento mas rápido! a este paso nunca podre capturar al capitán.

- ¡Te repito que yo no tengo la culpa de tu ineptitud!, ¡que eres tan estúpida que cuando te volviste menopáusica pensaste que la menopausia era un botón del aparato de video! –exclamo el anciano buscando hacerle le mayor daño posible a Lust-

- ¡Maldito viejo asqueroso!, ¡si aquí el único estúpido eres tú! ¡Seguro que hasta Gluttony hubiera tenido una mejor idea que tú!, ¡eres un encefalograma plano!

- ¡Maldita! Seguro que tu padre solo te tenia para divertirse por las noches… porque ya me dirás para que iba a crear el una mujer débil como tú, solo te querría para que te abrieras de piernas para el… además seguro que ni para eso valías.

- ¡Como osas! – Lust se puso roja de la ira- no entiendo como pude confiarme de una arpía como tú, a este paso no te daré la inmortalidad, mereces morir como un vejestorio que eres solo por tu gran estupidez.

A Fritz se le cruzaron los cables por completo con las palabras de Lust, eso fue la gota que derramo la copa, sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él, y actuó como sus instintos se lo dictaban se abalanzo a Lust cuchillo en mano para matarla, Lust reacciono rápidamente y se subió a un árbol, el anciano se saco de un bolsillo lo que parecía ser una cuerda metálica y se la tiro a Lust, esta lo esquivo pero la cuerda tenia al final un artilugio metálico que al volver de regreso a Fritz se incrusto en la piel de su brazo hiriendo a Lust.

El gancho metálico se incrusto en la suave piel de ella, Fritz dio un tirón brutal que la hizo caer al suelo, una vez allí el anciano saco otra cuerda igual y se la tiro a Lust, la cual se vio sorprendida sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la cuerda metálica se enredo en el cuello de ella, Lust alzo su mano derecha que era la única que le quedaba libre y trato de romper la cuerda, tan desesperada estaba tratando de liberarse que su cara se lleno de dolor cuando lo próximo que sintió fue una puñalada en un costado de su cintura, Lust activo sus brazos y tiro al anciano violentamente lejos de ella, los brazos se enrollaron sobre el cable rompiendo, para después alargarse y aferrarse a la rama de un árbol cercano, rápidamente los brazos tiraron de ella y salió huyendo de allí entre los árboles.

Lust iba maldiciendo al anciano y jurando su venganza por hacerle daño, definitivamente la alianza con Fritz se había roto definitivamente, sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas y cuando se vio segura lejos del anciano, saco la piedra filosofal y se curó, el anciano realmente le había herido, ella sabía que era malo pero ignoraba que fuera tan letal, se dijo mentalmente que la próxima vez seria más prudente y se prometió que mataría a la rata con sus propias manos.

_- ¿Estas bien Lust?-pregunto Winry preocupada-_

- Cállate mocosa. –rugió ella, lo que le faltaba la chica que no se callaba ni debajo del agua-

_- No soy una mocosa, ¿quieres dejar de llamarme así? Además estoy preocupada por ti -respondió la chica realmente preocupada-_

- Preocupada dice… ¡JA! –dijo Lust con ironía- que no me engañas con tu actitud de mosquita muerta Winry.

_- No te estoy engañando Lust, ¿que ganaría yo con hacerlo?_

- Que no mate al estúpido capitán y que no le haga daño a tu amorcito –respondió Lust con rabia-

_- Mmm… No te engaño si te digo que si no lo hicieras me harías muy feliz Lust… -la chica titubeo tratando de buscar las palabras exactas para describir como se sentía- pero no es mi objetivo, yo… yo tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ti, durante este tiempo que hemos estado juntas he sentido cosas en tu interior que me hacen creer que no eres tan dura como aparentas…_

- … ¿quieres morir mocosa? –le advirtió Lust- te he dicho mil veces que no trates de hacerme creer que me comprendes, no necesito tu compasión ni tu lastima.

_- No es compasión ni lastima Lust… yo… yo simplemente quiero ser tu amiga._

Lust se quedo de piedra ante las declaraciones de la chica, ella rápidamente se tele transporto a su interior y encaro a la chica.

- ¡¿Porque osas engañarme así? ¡¿Como pretendes hacerme creer que quieres ser mi amiga? ¡después de todo lo que te he hecho! –el rostro de Lust estaba lleno de ira-

Winry se quedo mirando seria a Lust, bajo la mirada y comenzó a hablar suavemente.

_- Yo... nunca he tenido una amiga… he tenido muchos amigos chicos... pero yo siempre envidie a las otras chicas de mi pueblo… -a la mente de la chica volvieron esos recuerdos de rechazo en su niñez- ellas eran tan diferentes a mí, tan dulces y tranquilas… siempre desde niña he sido muy impulsiva y de temperamento fuerte, y las chicas me apartaban por mi actitud… yo trataba de parecerme a ellas pero fue imposible… mis únicos amigos fueron los hermanos Elrich, -Winry alzo la mirada y la fijo en Lust- por eso… si voy a morir en tus manos… por lo menos quiero tener una amiga…alguien con quien hablar…alguien a quien perdonar y que me perdone por mis errores… eso es lo único que pido… aunque después me mate, me da igual todo ahora mismo… solo quiero saber que es tener eso… una amiga._

Lust sintió como las palabras de la chica llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser, removiendo por completo la poca cordura que le quedaba, miro a la chica con rabia, odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo, quería matarla y hacerla callar para siempre, sin decirle nada mas desapareció de su interior y inmovilizo y callo a la chica como siempre lo hacía, tenía muchas cosas para pensar y no quería que la chica la molestara.

* * *

Primero que todo perdonarme si os he dicho que no iba a actualizar tan pronto, pero dado el aluvión de privados que he recibido por el ultimo capitulo he adelantado este... sois unos ansias! :P, Referente al capítulo u_u madre mía los insultos de Fritz y Lust me han hecho reescribirlos muchas veces T.T, odio al viejo ese ò.ó asqueroso xD, también este capítulo ha sido muy duro para Lust angélico xD, también lo próximo que subiré será el fanfic Lemon que aun estoy escribiéndolo ñ_ñ.

Jiuriana-chan . siento que no te gustara el capitulo anterior, pero yo lo de Lust al final creo que le salió el tiro por la culata, fue por lana y salió trasquilada XD todos sabemos que Winry se muere por Ed y lo mismo el por ella, ahora Lust ha descubierto algo que antes no conocía, la verdad nunca lo pensé como una violación XD , mas una manera de enfrentarla a la cruda realidad que ella odia u.u, o.o yo el fic ese de Breda lo quiero leer xDD u.u si soy masoca lo sé u.u

Kendrix Princess T_T jo perdona por adelantar el capitulo pero como he dicho no pensé que fuera a recibir tantos privis u.u, le pedí el pc al marido para ver los reviews y me quede a cuadros o_OU, y como ya lo tenía escrito pues solo fue revisar y subir . ya los próximos si tardaran mas lo prometo T.T, lo del tatoo de Mei… mmm si me pudieras mandar un privi, pero la verdad no es algo tan sencillo, como todo en mi fic es más complejo ñ_ñ.

Ladymurasaki23 :D muchas gracias por tu review me alegra mucho saber que mi fanfic te guste tanto :D, la verdad cuando lo empecé no pensé que nadie lo leería mi mente es muy retorcida y se inventa cada cosa que como bien dices no es siempre lo que todos quisieran u_uUU.

FullGirl13 gracias por el review :D, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :3.

Monika-Uchiha ToT pero si me tienes sitiada a donde me voy a escapar después? TwT, espero haberte quitado un poco lo picada que te deje antes U.U, yo creo que con el capítulo de hoy quitaras a Lust de tu lista negra, y lo del portátil de mi marido pse… es un casca con decirte que solo pedírselo para bajarme algo le salen cuernos de malo y me lo quita T_T, por eso me toca en el trabajo cuando no tengo nada ir escribiendo y en casa cuando se duerme quitárselo TwT hombres malosos!.

Majo Sonolu me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y la verdad fue más trauma para Lust que para Winry y Ed jajajajaja. Ains animalito de Lust mira que ir de mala y van y la trauman a ella XDD.


	35. ¿¡Ninfomana Yo?

35. ¿¡NINFOMANA YO!

Sazha y Rose iban andando por un transitado camino, lleno de gente de todo tipo y clase; comerciantes, ricos, pobres, tratantes de esclavos, familias enteras que iban de peregrinaje espiritual etc.. También se podían ver carruajes de todos los estilos y tamaños, gente a caballo, bicicleta, y dentro de todo ese mundanal de gente la extraña pareja resaltaba por encima de los demás se notaba a leguas que eran extranjeros sobre todo Rose, que iba vestida con unos jeans cortos, y camiseta blanca esqueleto dejando al descubierto su torso, además su color de piel no era común por esos lares, la morena resaltaba como mosco en leche dentro de tanta gente de tez blanca.

- Agg, somos más lentos que el caballo del malo –se quejo Sazha mientras iba arrastrando los pies- a este paso llegaremos a la capital cuando Fritz haya muerto de viejo y yo ya este para un geriátrico. –termino la frase dando un suspiro de desaliento.

- ¿Porque dices eso? –pregunto inocentemente Rose-

- … -Sazha se detuvo en seco y se giro a la chica mientras suspiraba otra vez profundamente- ¡porque vamos muy lentos! ¡Si no fuera porque la señorita caminodoshorasymecanso andará mas rápido ya habríamos llegado a la capital hace siglos!

- ¿Ehh? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que es mi culpa? –pregunto la chica poniendo los brazos en jarras-

- Tsk… -se quejo él mientras desviaba la mirada para otro lado mientras hablaba como para sí mismo- si al final la culpa es mía por obligar a la princesa a andar mucho.

- Me alegra que lo reconozcas –le respondió Rose sonriendo- es que no paramos de caminar nunca si por lo menos fuéramos a caballo.

Por la cabeza de Sazha cayó una gorda gordota estilo anime, volvió a suspirar profundamente llenándose de paciencia.

- ¿Tú no reconoces una ironía cuando la oyes no? –le pregunto él mientras la mataba con la mirada-

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto ella sin comprender-

- Déjalo… -exclamo el volviendo a suspirar- mejor sigamos caminando antes que te asesine.

- ¡No me trates así! ¡Odio cuando me tratas como tonta! ¡Además aquí el único bruto eres tú! ¡Que vas golpeando a la gente como si nada! como por ejemplo al sirviente de Maldin, que le golpeaste salvajemente solo para que nos dijera donde se habían ido los demás, ¡no es justo pobrecito!

- ¿Me estas recriminando? –le increpo él mientras volvía a suspirar de la desesperación- ¡si no fuera por mí no estaríamos aquí! ¡Si fuera por ti todavía estaríamos en Amestris como estúpidos pensando que hacer!

La particular pareja se puso a discutir en mitad de la vía, mientras los viandantes los miraban perplejos, en ese momento un suntuoso carruaje paso por su lado, y se detuvo unos metros más adelante, un rollizo hombre se bajo con mucho esfuerzo del carruaje, iba vestido con túnicas muy llamativas y que parecían caras, el hombre se acerco rápidamente a la pareja que aun seguían discutiendo y no se habían percatado de la presencia del extraño hombre.

- Perdóneme la interrupción señor –pregunto el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia típica de la cultura de Xing a modo de saludo- pero me preguntaba si esta mujer la tiene para la venta.

- ¡OIGA! ¡COMO SE ATREVE! –exclamo Rose poniéndose roja como un tomate de la ira-

No era la primera vez que alguien trataba de comprarla, esto encolerizaba a la morena, pero se sereno rápidamente ella sabía que Sazha la defendiera como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, el joven se puso delante de ella dejándola a sus espaldas mientras hablaba con el hombre.

- Mmm eso depende del tipo de negocio que me plantee. –respondió Sazha serio-

- ¡OYE! –le grito Rose asombrada por las palabras de él, pero el joven la miro de reojo y sin que el comerciante se diera cuenta le giño el ojo a la chica-

- La verdad es una chica muy guapa te doy 25.000 rublines por ella. –exclamo el comerciante exhibiendo sus dotes de comercio-

- Mmm… la verdad es una cantidad interesante –exclamo el joven mientras se tocaba la barbilla analizando la oferta- pero esta esclava vale mucho más que eso, es una esclava muy especial, esta entrenada exclusivamente para dar placer es lo que en mi país llamamos una esclava sexual por lo que ese valor que usted me ofrece es irrisorio.

Sazha tuvo que aguantar el dolor, cuando sintió como la chica le pegaba un pellizco criminal en la espalda, el comerciante miraba a Rose con mayor interés y asombrado.

- Nunca había oído de tal cosa… -el comerciante mejoro su oferta- entonces le ofrezco 80.000 rublines, actualmente llevo un cargamento de mujeres para mostrárselas a nuestro rey que es frígido, por eso necesito cualquier cosa exótica para curarle de esa enfermedad.

- Si es para vuestro rey frígido mi esclava es perfecta para esos casos… -exclamo el mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa picara al comerciante- pero aun así no se la puedo vender a sabiendas si su rey la querrá o no, además esta es de mi uso particular y no me gustaría cambiarla.

Sazha volvió a sentir el pellizco criminal de la chica en su espalda, Sazha se giro de nuevo a la chica y le giño el ojo de nuevo para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero al ver la cara de ira de ella gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por su rostro, asi que la ignoro y se volvió a girar al comerciante.

- Siento las interrupciones pero es que mi esclava como le digo es muy especial y requiere de mucha atención, como le dije no la me gustaría venderla pero tengo la solución perfecta para este caso no se preocupe, reconozco a un buen comerciante cuando lo veo, por lo que me gustaría poder establecer una relación comercial con usted.

- ¿Qué idea y que tipo de relación comercial? –pregunto el comerciante intrigado-

- La idea es muy simple, yo ahora voy de camino a la capital para hablar con un comerciante que también está interesado en mis esclavas, pero la verdad no me ofrece tanto dinero como usted lo hace, entonces que le parece si voy con usted a la capital usted le muestra mi esclava al rey como si fuera suya y si a él le gusta se la dejo en 75.000 rublines, es menor precio del que me ofrece pero quiero crear una relación comercial con usted donde yo le podre suministrar esclavas parecidas a esta a precios interesantes.

Sazha sintió una patada por parte de la chica que le hizo hacer una mueca, el comerciante se quedo mirándolo asombrado.

- Mmm si me disculpa un momento, es que ya es la hora de su dosis y si no le hago algo se pone como una energúmena.

Sazha se giro hacia Rose y sin darle mas posibilidad a decirle nada la tomo entre sus brazos fuertemente y la atrajo hacia él ajustando su cuerpo al suyo, le alzo la barbilla y la beso ardientemente, la chica apenas pudo resistirse, todo lo había pillado por sorpresa nunca había experimentado un beso como ese, tan fuerte tan lleno de deseo por ella, sintió que se dejaba perder en sus brazos mientras no podía evitar de jadear, y tan repentinamente como la había tomado Sazha se retiro, dejando a la chica totalmente en blanco, mientras que el comerciante les miraba atónito.

- Bueno sigamos con nuestros negocios ¿entonces tenemos trato? –exclamo Sazha con la respiración agitada-

- Por mi perfecto –respondió el mercader frotándose las manos pensando en las posibilidades de mercado que se abrían ante sus ojos, si todas las esclavas eran como esa-

- Perfecto –respondió el chico sonriendo- pero solo tengo una condición.

- ¿Condición? –exclamo el mercader dejando de frotarse las manos y poniendo cara de preocupación-

- Si, la condición es que nadie tocara a mi esclava no me gusta usar lo que otros han usado sin mi consentimiento, por lo que nadie pondrá un dedo sobre ella ¿ok?

- Mmm… me encargare personalmente de eso, aunque estaba pensando en pedírsela prestada –respondió el mercader mientras le lanzaba una mirada lasciva a Rose-

- Lo siento pero no, como le dije no me gusta usar lo que otros han usado. –exclamo el joven poniendo cara de asco-

- Ok perfecto, lo único es que su esclava tendrá que viajar con mis otras esclavas atrás.

Sazha miro la jaula grande que iba detrás de carruaje que estaba llena de mujeres hacinadas, frunció el ceño y volvió a hablar con el hombre.

- Mm vale, lo único que tengo una advertencia para usted. –dijo el poniendo su semblante mas serio-

- ¿Advertencia? –Respondió el rollizo hombre alzando una ceja-

- Si, como le he dicho mi esclava es especial, necesita estimulación y sexo cada dos horas, no es una esclava sexual cualquiera, es una esclava ninfómana y si no estoy cerca puede tomar a cualquiera de sus esclavas… y claro no sé yo si usted le gustaría eso.

El comerciante se le abrieron los ojos como platos mientras volvía a mirar a la chica con interés renovado, miro con preocupación su preciado cargamento, tenía varias vírgenes en la jaula y solo pensar que perderían su valor, le hizo sudar frio.

- No... Si es así es imposible que viaje allí… entonces tendrá que ir con usted, pero si es tan ninfómana como dice tendrá que llevarla con una cadena para evitar problemas.

Rose ya se había recuperado por completo del beso y otra vez volvía a estar roja como tomate de la ira, y sin pensárselo dos veces le pego una patada a Sazha en la pierna, el chico al sentir el golpe se quejo, el mercader lo vio otra vez preocupado.

- Perdone…. Es que como le dije esta entrenada para ciertas horas… y con solo un beso no se conforma, a mi me tiene ya agotado… en casa tengo a cuatro familiares para van rotando para estar con ella y que no se aburra.

- Jajajajaja –se rio el hombre a quijada batiente- si le parece le dejo a solas un momento para que calme un poco a su esclava ninfómana.

El hombre se alejo dejando a la pareja de nuevo sola, Rose estaba cubierta de llamas a espaldas del joven, el miro de reojo y gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por su frente, se giro a la chica para confrontarla.

- ¡Per… pero como has podido! Como has dicho esas… esas cosas feas de mi… como... –la chica le costaba auricular palabra de la ira que tenia-

- Rose… -exclamo el chico mientras trataba de calmarla con las manos- es la mejor manera para llegar pronto a la capital.

- ¡Pero… me has puesto como si yo fuera peor que un animal en celo! ¡Peor que una puta! Como ... has podido –lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro-

- Si tienes una idea mejor… -respondió el tragando saliva tratando de mantenerse firme ante las lagrimas de chica, y trato de excusarse- solo lo he hecho para poder avanzar rápidamente y es lo primero que se me ocurrió además hasta me he asegurado de tenerte cerca para evitar que te violen.

- ¡¿Pero tenias que mancillar mi honor de esa manera? –le riño la chica mientras no paraba de llorar-

- Bah… hablo la mujer que fue capaz de engañar a un hombre haciéndose pasar por otra solamente para acostarse con él, la misma mujer que fue capaz de retener a ese mismo hombre a su lado a base de mentiras y engaños… pues menudo honor tienes. –respondió Sazha tratando de defenderse mientras se cruzaba de brazos odiaba cuando alguien le cuestionaba-

La chica se quedo de piedra por sus palabras y sintió como la ira interior la quemaba viva, sin pensárselo dos veces, le metió una patada fuertemente en la entrepierna al chico haciéndolo caer de rodillas, el chico se quedo morado por el golpe, Rose se agacho para quedar a su altura.

- ¡Eres un bruto insensible! Como osas tratarme así!

Sazha puso las manos en la tierra y trato de incorporarse quedándose a cuatro patas, respiro profundamente aguantando el dolor, el comerciante empezaba a impacientarse y al ver que no iban al carruaje volvió para apurar a su nuevo socio, pero se quedo a cuadros cuando vio al joven a cuatro patas sudando como un caballo y a la chica alzándole la barbilla para verle el rostro, Sazha miro al hombre con el rabillo del ojo y se puso de pie sobreponiéndose al dolor generado por la chica.

- Esto… es que también esta entrenada en otras artes… y como era un chico malo me estaba ¨castigando¨…. Usted me entiende..

El hombre se puso colorado con la magnitud de las palabras del chico, le parecía increíble que una esclava tan joven pudiera ser.. Tan .. Tan pervertida… miro al joven y trato de suavizar la situación.

- Ejem… no podemos quedarnos más tiempo tenemos que partir en el momento.

- Si si claro… -respondió el chico aun recuperándose- solo me preguntaba una cosa, el collar ese que me dijo para mi esclava ninfómana, no será por casualidad uno de castigo es que me vendría de perlas.

- Jajajajajaja –se rio el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta camino al carruaje- estos extranjeros locos y sus esclavas.

Sazha pudo esquivar la patada que Rose le estaba tirando por todas las barbaridades que estaba diciendo, el joven ágilmente la tomo por la muñeca y la atrajo fuertemente hacia el otra vez, y busco su oído para susurrarle algo.

- Tienes que seguirme la corriente Rose, se que te duele pero todo lo que hago es para nuestra venganza, pero si no te gusta dímelo y te dejo aquí tirada y sigo solo por mi cuenta, tu misma lo tomas o lo dejas es lo que hay. –la voz del joven era seria demostraba que no mentía-

La chica trago saliva mientras le escuchaba atentamente, estar cerca de el de esa manera la aturdía enormemente, su respiración se agito solo al escuchar sus palabras y sentirlo cerca de su oído, su mente era un caos toda la situación le parecía una completa locura, sabía que tenía que ser valiente y seguirle, ella había tomado la decisión de seguirle a donde él fuera, además si no fuera por el ella nunca habría llegado tan lejos, la chica había visto de lo que el era capaz de hacer para lograr información y seguir a su padre, cuando llegaron a Xing siguieron al grupo hasta la casa de Maldin una vez allí les perdieron el rastro de un día para otro, y el joven se había asegurado de obtener la información necesaria del paradero de los demás golpeando a un empleado de Maldin, ella había pasado mucho miedo viéndole actuar como un salvaje, pero ella sabía que era solo por la información y aunque el pareciera malo en el fondo de su corazón sabia que él nunca le haría daño.

El chico la soltó al darse cuenta que ella no contestaba se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar decidido hacia el carruaje, al cabo de unos pasos miro de reojo atrás para ver a la chica seguirle con la cabeza baja, sonrió levemente mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, ella le había pegado, pellizcado y le había dolido…. pero por lo menos el beso estuvo bien… mejor de lo que nunca hubiera pensando.

* * *

U_U tengo funestas noticias he vuelto a perder mi USB… y esta vez sí creo que si será para siempre, y ha sido algo catastrófico para mi, tenía ya escritos y redactados 8 capítulos enteros, dos listos ya para subir en breves… además los capítulos restantes iban casi hasta el final del fanfic, he tratado de poner lo que recordaba en un archivo para llevar la secuencia de acciones… pero claro volver a escribirlo todo otra vez… sabiendo las horas que le he dedicado teniendo tanto escrito me tiene hecha polvo, además que tenía una copia del fanfic en el PC que se rompió y como mi marido no quiere nada que no sea suyo en su PC pues no tenía otra copia de seguridad…. U_U asco de hombres.

No sé ni lo que he de hacer, cuando escribí por primera vez el capitulo que acabo de poner me divertí como una enana me reí mucho y ahora no lo he disfrutado… también he de decir que no estoy de mucho humor así que no se si ha salido bien o mal, ahora bien referente al fanfic lo más probable es que ahora no me lo tome con tantos ánimos y lo retrase mucho más, hasta que me llene de nuevo de ganas por reescribirlo todo, Jooooo además tenía el lemon y todo T_T no tengo ganas de escribir nada, hasta tenía un nuevo fanfic que estaba planificando de Blanch, siento lo largo de la nota pero es para que no os preocupéis si no veis actualizaciones en tiempo U_U lo siento mucho.

Referente al fanfic las que odian a Rose se habrán divertido viéndola humillada asi XD, la verdad esta es una de las variantes que he metido en el fanfic y que dará algo de juego para reírse por las situaciones que generara, espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido por el montón de lime en este capítulo.

Shurimai muchas gracias por tu review me alegra leer que aun me lees :D mil gracias :), y si Fritz es un machista asqueroso.

Doshi-san espero que no te enfades por la tardanza u.u, y la nueva compu espero que me la traigan la semana que viene, a ver si me pongo de ánimos y vuelvo a reescribir todo… TOOOOOT ¨trauma¨

Yue Motou de Cifier me reí un montón con tu review creo que me lo he leído más de 20 veces XD, como siempre tus reviews me alegran mucho el día :) muchas gracias.

Hatsujaya me alegra que te haya sorprendido el cambio, Lust para mi es ¨mala¨ lo que pasa es nunca ha tenido oportunidad de ser ¨buena¨ xD., y si todas odiamos a Fritz u.u

The Cat Thief me encanta que te hayas sentido sinfín de sensaciones, me recuerda que yo escribiéndolos siento montón de cosas, cuando son partes graciosas me rio mucho con las cosas que pongo, pero cuando son tristes hasta me pongo triste el rato y todo xD, y yo también soy masoquista creo que las cosas cuando te cuestan y las obtienes con sacrificio y dolor las quieres mucho más que cuando no has tenido que luchar por ellas, y por los reviews largos no te preocupes me encantan largos xD.

Kendrix Princess te respondí el privado espero que lo hayas leído xD aunque como te digo no vas muy mal encaminada mucha suerte con las clases.

Majo Sonolu si lo sé que de amigas suena raro… pero con el temperamento tan fuerte de las dos XD, a saber cómo acabara eso, y esperemos que se le pase el trauma a Lust XD.

Monika Uchiha lo de que Alphonse no identifique un chupetón… pse no veo yo que Alphonse sea muy versado en esas cosas así que normal animalito xD, pues ya me queda poco para el PC nuevo, pero lo del USB tela marinera que me tiene destrozada, a ver si ya con el PC nuevo se me sube la moral y sigo u_u.

Ryusaki-San T_T el lemon iba en el USB ya es el segundo lemon que pierdo a este paso creo que el destino se interpone para que ponga ningún fic lemon TwT, muchas gracias por tu review :D.


	36. Decisiones, encuentros y búsquedas

36. Decisiones, encuentros y búsquedas imposibles….

Lust se encontraba sentada cerca de un riachuelo viendo correr el agua mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas, muchas cosas habían ocurrido en un periodo muy corto de tiempo, todas esas cosas habían trastocado por completo sus planes, ella trataba de centrarse pensando en lo que debería hacer hasta que una molesta vocecilla la interrumpió por variar.

_- ¿Lust? –Winry estaba sentada en el mar de almas esperando respuesta de ella-_

El homonculus guardo silencio no quería hablar con ella ahora mismo, la maldita cría la estaba volviendo loca con sus actitudes a veces quería matarla de un solo golpe y otras se quedaba desarmada ante sus palabras sin saber cómo actuar, Lust siguió mirando el agua ignorándola.

_- ¿Lust? ¿Me oyes? ¿Lust? ¿Hola? –volvió a preguntar Winry subiendo un poco la voz-_

Lust pensó en el anciano y su traición sobre como la había herido y como él se había salido con la suya, sintió como le hervía la sangre de la ira, nadie se burlaba de ella y vivía para contarlo.

_- ¿Lust? ¿Hola? ¿HOLAAAA? –termino gritando Winry-_

La frente del homonculus empezó a palpitar ferozmente mientras seguía ignorando a la chica pero era más fácil ignorar a un hipopótamo rosado con un tutu azul bailando ballet frente a ella que a Winry, Lust llevo sus pensamientos a otro lado para evitar escucharla, pero esa otra preocupación la llevo de cabeza a lo que había pasado días atrás con Edward y sin darse cuenta las mejillas de Lust se pusieron ligeramente rosadas.

_- ¿LUSTTTT? -grito de nuevo Winry-_

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES! –grito Lust como loca materializándose en su interior- SI NO TE CONTESTO ES QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO ¡TE ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTERLO MOCOSA DE LOS DEMONIOS!

_- Mmmm… ¿Lust? –respondió la chica sabiendo que con eso Lust se cabrearía más-_

- ¡YO TE MATO LO JURO QUE TE MATO! -grito de nuevo Lust perdiendo los pocos nervios que le quedaban-

_- Tsk… ya no me creo en tus palabras –le respondió Winry mientras se cruzaba de brazos- eres mucho tilín tilín y nada de paletas. _

_(N.A.: Es una expresión típica de mi madre, lo del tilín tilín y nada de paletas, se refiere a una situación cuando va un heladero por el barrio vendiendo helados y va tocando una campanita para avisar a los niños que están cerca para que estos compren paletas o helados, entonces lo de mucho tilín tilín se refiere a la campanita y la situación es que cuando van los niños el carrito de los helados va vacío… Mmmm no sé si se me entiende XD)_

Lust se puso roja de la ira, odiaba cuando Winry la llevaba a esos extremos, apretó las manos mientras temblaba pero en el fondo sabía que la cría tenía razón, antes cuando Winry la incomodaba simplemente la inmovilizaba o la golpeaba para dejarla inconsciente, pero ahora ella se sentía incapaz de alzar sus manos contra Winry, sintió la impotencia que le generaba eso, ella que era un ser potente capaz de matar humanos como si fueran moscas, un ser que nunca se había detenido por nada ni nadie, verse vencido por una mocosa rubia más pequeña y menuda que ella era un sin sentido total.

Winry observo la cara de frustración de Lust y eso la desconcertó, también sabía que se había tirado un farol con ella con la expresión de antes y cuando se lo dijo pensó que ella le atacaría como solía hacerlo antes, pero en lugar de eso su reacción había sido quedarse parada, la chica trago saliva y camino hasta Lust.

_- ¿Lust?_

- Maldita sea a este paso me vas a dejar sin nombre de tanto usarlo –le riño ella al escucharla de nuevo-

_- ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? estoy preocupada por ti –exclamo la joven mientras miraba al homonculus con sus ojos llenos de preocupación-_

- … -Lust la miro a los ojos y sintió otra vez la impotencia y ese nuevo sentimiento que la chica estaba despertando en ella- ¿preocupada por mí? ¿Porque debería una mocosa como tu preocuparse por alguien como yo?

_- Me preocupo porque somos amigas… -respondió Winry suavemente-_

- ¿Cómo? –Lust abrió los ojos como platos cuando volvía a escuchar la dichosa palabra que la llevaba a los infiernos de los labios de la chica-

_- ¿Somos amigas... no? -pregunto la chica un poco dudosa-_

Lust sintió como se atragantaba por las palabras de ella, la miro otra vez atónita y decidió que no iba a aguantar más chorradas de la chica, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

- No quiero hablar más del tema ¿eso era lo único que tenías que decirme?

_- Mmm la verdad no…. quería saber que ibas a hacer –pregunto Winry dudando de su pregunta-_

- ¿Desde cuándo tengo yo que decirte lo que hago o dejo de hacer? –respondió Lust mientras subía una ceja-

_- Vale no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva, solo que me extraño que siendo como eres de impulsiva no hayas hecho nada contra Fritz..._

- ¡Tsk eres un incordio! –respondió Lust mientras empezaba a morderse el labio compulsivamente- estoy planeando lo que voy a hacer.

_- Uhm… ¿segura? Para mi es que no sabes que hacer y estás perdiendo el tiempo pensando sobre lo que harás –sentencio la chica expectante de las reacciones de Lust-_

- Te he dicho que no hables como si me conocieras mocosa.

_- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME MOCOSA! –le grito Winry, ya estaba cansada de jugar al gato y al ratón, entendía que para Lust era difícil abrirse pero toda la situación ya rosaba el rizo de lo absurdo- mira a mí me da igual que hagas Lust, pero ese hombre no se puede ir de rositas después de lo que nos hizo, ¡tienes que seguirle y hacerle pagar! Tienes que reaccionar Lust no te puedes quedar quieta llorando como una magdalena indecisa sobre lo que tienes que hacer ¡tú no eres así!_

- Maldita cría –le riño Lust mientras la miraba con ira, pero la chica tenía razón ella estaba perdiendo tiempo- pero… es cierto estoy perdiendo tiempo… pero no sé qué hacer… -termino su frase desviando la mirada de la chica, ella no quería ver su cara cuando Winry se burlara de ella por su indecisión-

_- La verdad es difícil de decidir qué hacer, pero yo he estado pensando Fritz es un mal hombre que busca la vida eterna ¿y tú ahora no puedes dársela no?_

- No… -Lust volvió al rostro a la chica asombrada al ver que no aprovechaba para reírse por su debilidad y falta de decisión-

_- ¿Y quién más puede dársela? Tu padre –concluyo Winry- Fritz estaba muy interesado en ese libro maldito que había en la capital, fue tanto su interés que hizo que todos fueran a buscarlo ¿no te parece extraño?_

Las palabras de la chica entraron como una luz en la cabeza de Lust, haciéndole recordar el libro, con todo lo sucedido lo había olvidado.

- Seguro que el viejo ese ira a buscarlo –sentencio Lust, mientras se tocaba la barbilla con la mano- ese hombre es capaz de hacer lo que sea por conseguir su objetivo, además así mato a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, hago pagar a la rata esa de Fritz y luego al capitán ese.

_- ¿Todavía piensas en matar a Roy? –pregunto Winry un tanto sorprendida pensó que ya lo había descartado-_

- Nunca te he dicho que haya pensado dejarlo vivir –le respondió ella mientras analizaba la reacción de la chica-

_- Pero si él lo que hizo fue para defenderse… -la chica no siguió hablando cuando vio como Lust alzaba su mano haciéndole una señal de stop para que no siguiera hablando-_

- Este es el tipo de cosas que no entiendo de ti, ósea estas justificando que vaya y haga pagar al anciano ese por herirme, pero si lo hiciera con tu querido capitán no debería hacerlo, eres una cínica Winry –le dijo mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas cínicas-tienes un doble rasero para las cosas que te interesan, al final esos dos hombres son iguales.

_- Te equivocas Lust –le recrimino Winry- no es lo mismo luchar por tus amigos para protegerlos y intentar protegerte a ti mismo como hizo Roy, que solo por lograr tus objetivos mates a gente inocente o hagas cosas terribles si es necesario solo para cumplir tus metas como lo hizo Fritz._

- Ves tienes un doble rasero –volvió a argumentar Lust aunque sabía que la chica tenía razón en lo que decía- además por misma regla de tres yo debería morir, estás diciendo que yo soy igual que Fritz ¿no? –pregunto ella mientras sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta ante la posible respuesta de la chica-

_- Mmmm… tú no eres como Fritz… -respondió la chica pensando muy bien en su respuesta- tu nunca has tenido opción de escoger que hacer, fuiste creada por tu padre solo para cumplir con sus designios, sé que en el fondo tú no quieres morir temes a ello y sabias lo que tu padre te haría si no cumplías con sus designios…_

- ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A VER EN MIS RECUERDOS! –le grito Lust indignada-

_- Cálmate por favor… lo siento no fue mi intensión… perdóname en serio –Winry realmente se sentía mal por haber mirado en el interior de Lust violando su intimidad-_

Lust volvió a quedarse de piedra con la actitud de la chica pidiéndole perdón por ello.

_- Pero como te digo no eres como Fritz… ese hombre es malo… lo sé… y tú lo sabes mejor que yo… así que no te compares con él por favor…_

El homonculus se quedó totalmente desarmado por la respuesta de la chica, no entendía como aun después de todo lo que le había hecho aún la tratara bien… la tratara como si ella fuera… un ser humano más… esa última revelación acabo por hacer añicos por completo toda la resistencia de Lust, sintió como esa sensación que un principio era tímida dentro de ella, ahora mismo parecía rodearla… tal vez era lo que los humanos llamaban amistad…

_- Entonces qué dices Lust ¿vamos a buscar al anciano ese? ¿O seguiremos vegetando aquí? –respondió Winry sonriéndole a Lust mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura cambiando la conversación-_

Lust le dedico una mirada incrédula por su actitud tan cambiante, se rio para sí misma pensando en cómo había cambiado ella desde que conocía a la chica, tal vez no estaba tan mal tener un ¨amigo¨ después de todo.

- Vale, Iremos a la capital a buscar a esa rata –le dijo Lust mientras le devolvía la sonrisa- y nos pagara por lo que nos hay hecho.

* * *

Finalmente el grupo llego a la capital de Xing, todos están perplejos por lo hermoso del lugar, la capital era otro mundo, nada de lo que habían visto en Xing se igualaba con la capital, llena de vida de agitación, con una decoración majestuosa, como si estuviera sacada de una postal, el grupo se tuvo que armar de paciencia para andar por las concurridas calles, y tuvieron que andar muchas horas hasta que llegaron al castillo, una vez allí en la majestuosa entrada los guardias de la puerta les impidieron el paso, Edward trato de convencerlos para entrar sin resultado, en ese momento Maldin hizo gala de su aristocracia y se identificó junto con Mei-chan indicando que pertenecían a una familia poderosa y requerían una audiencia con el rey para pedirle un permiso especial.

Los guardias les pidieron el símbolo de su familia y al comprobar la veracidad del sello los hicieron pasar a una gran sala de espera mientras los anunciaban al rey, después de un buen rato apareció una doncella que les indico que el rey los recibiría, el grupo salió detrás de la doncella siguiéndola, el castillo era monumental estaba lleno de lujosas pinturas y cuadros, todo allí era de dimensiones napoleónicas, jarrones gigantes, pilares de tamaño desproporcionado, pasillos infinitos, después de varios minutos de seguir a la doncella finalmente llegaron hasta una puerta gigante grabada con dos dragones grandes que parecían estar peleándose entre ellos, la criada toco suavemente la puerta dos veces y las puertas empezaron a abrirse lentamente, y ante sus ojos se vio una sala inmensa, rodeada por estatuas de lo que parecían ser sus antiguos reyes, multitud de gente había dentro en las lujosas mesas y sillas que habían repartidas por la sala, y al final del todo en un fastuoso trono se encontraba el rey.

Ling estaba vestido con extraños ropajes que le cubrían por completo el cuerpo, llevaba un kimono de color rojo con grabados que parecía ser de dos tallas más grande que él, sobre los hombros llevaba unas hombreras dantescas que tenían sobre estas dos dragones dorados que parecían estar listos para salir volando, sobre su cabeza tenia puesto lo que parecía ser una corona grande de dos niveles, separados por dos tramos de maderas y metal finos, al final de cada nivel terminaban en dos grandes adornos rojos de los cuales caían lo que parecían ser cabellos rojos que le llegaban hasta el pecho, la corona estaba decorada al final con otro dragón de oro, y en su rostro apenas había cambiado seguía con los ojos cerrados igual que antes, pero encima de estos tenia ahora una línea negra grande que hacían que sus ojos se vieran más rasgados y al final de la línea tenia lo que parecían ser cristales pegados a la piel de color plata.

Ed tuvo que contenerse para no morir de la risa viendo el atuendo de Ling, trago saliva tratando de calmarse mientras miles de gotitas de sudor recorrían su frente, la doncella los guio hasta el centro de la sala donde les indico que se sentaran ellos se sentaron, la sala estaba llena de doncellas y consejeros del rey, ministros los cuales que se habían quedado callados observando al curioso grupo, el rey alzo suavemente su mano derecha, el portavoz del rey se acercó a él y escucho sus palabras, después les comunico a los de la sala, el rey quería hablar a solas con los extranjeros, se escucharon diversos murmullos en la sala, y poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de la sala aunque algunos con menos ganas que otros, finalmente cuando se quedaron solos por fin pudieron escuchar la voz de Ling.

- Sal también Xintan, quiero hablar a solas con los extranjeros –le ordeno Ling con voz seria-

- ¡Pero su majestad! ¡Sabe que eso no está permitido! –respondió el portavoz pálido al escuchar la barbaridad que le estaba diciendo su rey-

- Xintan no hagas que lo repita dos veces… -exclamo Ling un tanto exasperado-

El sirviente miro de manera desconfiada a los extranjeros hizo una reverencia al rey y salió de la habitación maldiciendo entre dientes, cuando las puertas se hubieron cerrado, Ling se levantó de su trono y justo en ese momento apareció a sus espaldas Ran fan, que miraba al grupo expectante desde atrás.

- Bienvenidos a mi humilde castillo –exclamo Ling solemnemente dedicándoles una tímida sonrisa-

- ¿Ling? ¿Eres tú? –pregunto Edward intrigado al ver a Ling con esas pintas-

- Un gusto verte de nuevo Edward Elrich –respondió Ling sonriendo mientras se quitaba la pesada corona dejándola a un lado, ahora se podía ver que llevaba el pelo recogido, el joven rey se puso la mano en el cuello moviéndolo de un lado para otro tratando de aliviar el dolor que le producía llevar ese peso en la cabeza-

- Vaya menos mal veo que sigues siendo el mismo Ling –respondió Ed contento por ver al antiguo Ling que recordaba- ¿se puede saber de qué vas disfrazado?

- Humm –respondió el mientras trataba de no reírse- soy el rey de este grandioso país y por nuestras milenarias costumbres debo rendir tributo a mis ancestros con mis ropajes que han pasado de generación en generación.

- _¡Ves hasta el alquimista de acero lo piensa! –le riño Greed desde su interior- si es que pareces una mujer…._

- Ya… pero es que tantos… adornos… colgantes… collares… -exclamo Ed mientras miraba a Ling de arriba abajo- ¿te sientes bien así?

Roy miraba a Edward con cara de pocos amigos, el chico podía ser un genio para la alquimia pero para los temas de protocolo era un desastre, suspiro desanimado mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para hablar con el rey.

- ¿Mmm no creo que hayáis venido desde tan lejos solo para ver mis ropajes no? –respondió Ling alegremente, pero la sonrisa se desdibujo de su rostro cuando vio que Maldin, Roy y Mei-chan que estaban postrados a sus pies a modo de reverencia- Y por favor vosotros tres podéis dejar de reverenciarme –termino Ling con voz de cansancio-

- Pe… pe... pero… -empezó a tartamudear Mei-chan mientras se ponía roja-

- Mei-chan … no hace falta que sigáis inclinada ante mi presencia, os conozco desde hace tiempo cuando luchamos mano a mano en Amestris, sé que sois una persona muy fuerte y valiente y que gracias a tu valiosa ayuda pudimos vencer a Father, sin ti seguramente no lo hubiéramos logrado, así que si alguien tuviera que inclinarse ante vos seria yo. –termino Ling la frase mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de reverencia hacia la joven-

Mei-chan lo miraba incrédula, ella sabía que él era un buen hombre pero creyó que el al convertirse en rey cambiaría su forma de ser pero parece ser que se había equivocado, Mei le miro agradecida por sus palabras mientras luchaba por no llorar, nadie en su país nunca le había dado el mérito que la chica se merecía por su gran esfuerzo, mientras que su cara seguía sonrojándose más, Ling le devolvió la sonrisa al ver la inocente reacción de ella, después desvió la mirada de la chica y se dirigió a Maldin.

- También vos Lord Maldin, sé que es la primera vez que tengo el gusto de verle en persona, pero no por ello no quiere decir que no reconozca su gran labor humanitaria en nuestro país, sé que gracias a su invaluable ayuda muchas personas desfavorecidas de Xing tienen acceso a automails gratuitos, -Ling cambio el semblante y dejo de sonreír- También me llena de alegría saber que se ha sobrepuesto a la trágica muerte de su esposa, espero que haya recibido mi nota de condolencia –termino la frase mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza expresando sus condolencias a Maldin-

El grupo entero sorprendido se giró para ver a Maldin que apretaba las manos fuertemente sobre sus piernas y su rostro estaba serio mirando al suelo sin levantar la mirada al rey, por las caras de asombro de Roy y Mei se notaba claramente que ignoraban la historia de la difunta esposa, finalmente Maldin se armó de valor y alzo la mirada a su rey, tenía el semblante serio pero en sus ojos se podía ver claramente el dolor que las palabras de Ling causaron en él, el rey se dio cuenta de ello y decidió seguir hablando para aliviar la tensión provocada.

- Y vos Roy Mustang sé que hemos tenido poco contacto, pero sé que es un hombre de mucha valía y que gracias a sus esfuerzos, sacrificios y destreza militar pudimos ganar la batalla.

Roy alzo la mirada y devolvió las agradables palabras del rey con una leve reverencia, Ling al ver que ya los tres ya no estaban reverenciándole volvió a sonreírles.

- Ling me alegra ver pudiste lograr tu sueño de unir a tu pueblo bajo un solo mandato –comento Alphonse-

- Eso no es del todo cierto Alphonse –respondió Ling sonriendo tristemente, el abrió los ojos que pocas veces abría, dejando ver su mirada triste- desafortunadamente muchos no están de acuerdo con mi mandato y no me reconocen como su rey hemos tenido guerras internas debido a ello, yo realmente quiero que mi país sea un país libre y en paz, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿No dijiste que reconocerían como rey al que consiguiera la inmortalidad? –pregunto Edward intrigado-

- Muchas familias no pueden aceptar el hecho de no ser ellas las que mandan sobre el país, -respondió Ling demostrando la impotencia que sentía- además yo quiero imponer la paz en Xing pero conseguirlo es prácticamente imposible, hay poderosos grupos de personas que no que no quieren que esto suceda, como las familias ávidas de poder, los políticos corruptos y los grandes mercaderes, para ellos la guerra es un negocio muy lucrativo, se benefician de la guerra por la venta de armas y esclavos etc.… para ellos la paz no es rentable, por lo que se dedican a alimentar con su odio y dinero la guerra*, y yo como deseo la paz he sido blanco de diversos atentados y ataques, en los últimos días hemos descubierto varios complots en mi contra para matarme o derrocarme.

_(*N.A. sé que no es muy común que ponga comentarios, pero nada más lejos de la realidad está demostrado que las guerras solo son usadas para que los grandes líderes y hombres de poder se llenen de dinero a costa de los pobres inocentes, gentuza que solo vive para generar guerra y caos para lucrarse de ello U_U)_

Ling se quedó callado por un momento mientras veía los rostros preocupados por sus amigos, empezó a caminar hacia una gran ventana que tenía a su derecha, y la luz rodeo el cuerpo del monarca mientras el volvía a hablar mirando el horizonte.

- Además… está el hecho de que me creen débil… creen que estoy enfermo que soy frígido… -a Ling le costaba mucho hablar de ese tema tan sensible para el- según nuestras tradiciones el rey debe tener varias esposas y concubinas, para que cada familia tenga un heredero del rey… pero yo me rehusó a eso, yo… yo no puedo estar con alguien a quien no quiera, yo quiero estar con alguien a quien ame… y por otro lado está mi inmortalidad… yo viviré para siempre por lo cual si tomo una compañera la veré morir junto con mis hijos, ellos me verán eternamente joven mientras van muriendo poco a poco … no es justo para ellos ni para mí, por lo que decidí que no pienso tomar una esposa, ni tener herederos.

Se podían palpar la tristeza en las palabras de Ling, ironías de la vida no siempre lo más deseado es la mejor opción, tal vez hubiera sido mejor para Ling que él no hubiera obtenido la vida eterna, así seguramente no sería rey pero tendría su libertad, al lado del trono se podía ver a Ran fan con la mirada baja meditando en las palabras de su rey mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos, también gracias a la máscara que tenía puesta no se podían ver el rostro triste de ella.

- Pero bueno… no está bien que os aburra con mis cosas –exclamo él mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia el grupo- perdonar mi descortesía de aburriros con mis problemas, por favor podéis explicarme ¿para que habéis venido tan lejos?, según me comento uno de mis guardias antes preguntabais por un permiso real.

Roy tomo la palabra para hablar al rey antes que nadie más hablara, el sabía que el primero en hablar seria Edward y si lo dejaba en manos de el este pulverizaría cualquier opción de éxito.

- Es cierto tu majestad, lamentamos enormemente interrumpir una de sus sesiones, pero hemos venido hasta su palacio para pediros un permiso real, por lo que abogamos a vuestro favor y clemencia, tenemos serios indicios que un libro le fue entregado a su majestad, dicho libro creemos que fue escrito por el mismo Father, por lo que abogamos a vuestro buen sentido común para que nos permitáis investigar dicho libro y si es cierto que fue escrito por ese homonculus nos permita llevarlo a Amestris para estudiarlo más a fondo.

- ¡WAAA PERO COMO LE DICES ESO! –le grito Edward hecho una furia- ¡si no sabemos si es cierto o no!

Ling se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Roy, se tomó su tiempo para analizar lo que le había dicho, se acercó a su trono y se sentó, mientras con semblante serio le respondió a Roy.

- Mmm según como decís, si es un libro prohibido que me fue entregado a mi persona, quiere decir que me fue conferido para custodiarlo, además si necesitáis un permiso especial para estudiarlo entonces es que es un libro maldito, por lo que el acceso a dicho libro está vetado a cualquier persona. –sentencio Ling descubriendo por completo la verdad que Roy había escondido bajo sus palabras-

- Su majestad es de suma importancia que tengamos acceso al libro, de ello dependen muchas cosas, además en Amestris tenemos mejores medios de investigación que aquí, nuestros grandes expertos se encuentran allí por lo cual sería más fácil llevar el libro a ellos, que hacerles venir.

Ling alzo su mano derecha para callar a Roy y prosiguió hablando.

- Además me estáis pidiendo llevaros dicho libro lo cual es inadmisible –la moral del grupo de derrumbo ante las palabras de Ling- pero tengo una solución os daré un permiso especial para buscar y estudiar dicho libro, y cuando acabéis con vuestra investigación me diréis el resultado, dependiendo lo que descubráis decidiré si acceso a que os llevéis el libro o no.

- Pero su majestad… -tercio Roy tratando de ganarse el favor del rey, él se sentía algo molesto pensaba que sería más fácil poder llevarse aquel libro-

- Roy –volvió a callarle Ling con su mano- soy lo más benévolo posible, no podéis pretender venir a mi castillo y que incumpla con las normas de mi país solo para que podáis investigar un libro, solo os doy una opción es decisión vuestra si la tomáis o la dejáis, la decisión está en vuestra mano, no en la mía.

Roy suspiro mientras hacia una reverencia ante el rey, sabía que no iban a lograr nada más si seguía presionando al rey.

- Ling por favor en serio necesitamos el libro –intervino Ed tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión al rey-

- Lo siento Edward Elrich, esa es mi decisión lo tomáis o lo dejáis, yo os doy la solución a vuestro problema, pero sois vosotros los que tenéis que decidir si lo aceptáis, yo solo os doy opciones.

- Aceptamos vuestra opción mi Rey –exclamo Maldin ante la sorpresa de los demás- investigaremos dicho libro y os informaremos de lo que descubramos y vos con vuestra gran sabiduría nos diréis que hacer.

Ling asintió con la cabeza, tomo la corona entre sus manos y se la puso con esfuerzo, después se acercó a una de las mesas y tomo una campanita y la agito suavemente, rápidamente asistieron dos sirvientes y el portavoz del rey que seguía mirando al grupo con recelo, Ling le dio instrucciones para que acomodaran a los invitados para una estadía proLingada y le comunico al portavoz el permiso que el daba para que los extraños estudiaran los libros malditos, el criado se quedó de piedra al oírlo, su rey se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña desde la llegada de los desconocidos al final sí podrían ser cierto todos los rumores que decían que el joven rey estaba loco, pero el portavoz era un hombre prudente acato las ordenes a regañadientes.

- Ahora si me disculpáis –les informo Ling con semblante serio- tengo múltiples obligaciones pendientes, os espero esta noche para comer las 7pm, por favor ser puntuales en Xing no está bien visto llegar tarde.

Los sirvientes guiaron al grupo fuera de la sala hasta una pequeña sala, donde les indicaron que esperaran un momento mientras que iban por sus cosas que habían dejado en depósito en la entrada, mientras esperaban les ofrecieron algo de beber, y una vez se vieron solos aprovecharon para intercambiar opiniones.

- Vaya… Ling se ha transformado en todo un rey responsable –respondió Roy pensativo recordando al joven Ling indocumentado en Amestris- quien lo fuera decir viendo lo irresponsable que era.

- Si es cierto, pero aun así se ve raro –exclamo Edward poniendo morros- si a mí me dijeran que para ser Rey tengo que vestirme así, prefería morir antes que serlo –termino el imaginándose vestido de la misma forma de Ling, pero la cara de Ed aparecía pixelada como si le fuera imposible imaginarse eso, por la cara del joven cayo una gota gorda estilo anime-

- Pero todo gran poder lleva consigo una gran responsabilidad –le respondió Riza que no había abierto la boca durante toda la reunión- el seguro sabría la gran responsabilidad que conllevaba ser rey y eso le honra, aunque la verdad es una pena que no pueda lograr su objetivo –Riza le dedico una mirada de soslayo a Roy recordando las épocas en que el mismo hablaba de ser Fuhrer y acabar con toda la corrupción de Amestris- es muy loable que aún lo esté intentando con todas sus fuerzas después de lo que nos ha contado.

- Tienes razón Riza –le apoyo Alphonse- por lo que se ve es un rey muy justo y muy buen dirigente.

- Si nuestra familia reinara seguramente lo haríamos mejor –exclamo Maldin con frustración sorprendiéndolos a todos, Maldin levanto la mirada del suelo y la dirigió triste a Mei-chan- si tan solo Mei-chan lo hubiera conseguido seguramente ahora no existirían estos problemas bajo nuestro mandato.

Mei-chan se puso pálida al escuchar las palabras de su tío, de repente toda su realidad la golpeo de frente, ella con todos los problemas de Fritz y Lust había olvidado momentáneamente sus propios problemas, su fracaso, la humillación de su familia, su compromiso…. La chica sintió como todo el peso de sus obligaciones le cayera encima como un tsunami dejándola destruida, como lo había podio haber olvidado…

Alphonse se dio cuenta del efecto de las palabras de Maldin en la chica y sin dudarlo dos veces le increpo.

- Es muy fácil echarle la culpa a Mei-chan por no obtenerlo –exclamo Al con semblante serio y voz que denotaba dureza- la culpa es solo de vuestra familia, nunca pude entender como siendo tan poderosos como decís que sois enviáis a una simple niña pequeña a un país extraño, sin saber que pudiera pasarle solo para vuestro beneficio, ¿porque no enviasteis a vuestros mejores guerreros? Por ejemplo Ling fue acompañado de dos excelentes guerreros ¿y vosotros a quien enviasteis con Mei? ¡A nadie! ¡Así que no tienes derecho a decirle esas cosas! –a Al le temblaban las manos de la rabia-

Los ojos de Al brillaban de la ira, no conocía mucho a Maldin puesto que él era muy reservado pero no iba a permitirle por nada en el mundo poner en duda la gran lucha de la chica, el mismo había sido testigo de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que vivir ella ayudándoles a derrotar al terrible homonculus.

Mei-chan al escucharle hablar alzo la mirada sorprendida, el chico siempre se las arreglaba para traer luz sobre su miseria, ella sonrió mientras una tímida lagrima caía de sus ojos, Maldin se quedó de piedra al ver la respuesta del joven alquimista, después miro a la chica y se sorprendió al verla en ese estado viendo como si un rayo de esperanza atravesara por su penumbra, el cambio el semblante y le respondió al joven.

- Tienes razón en parte… pero según nuestras tradiciones ella sola tenía que hacerlo, si hubiera estado de mi mano yo hubiera ido con ella –cada palabra le costaba a Maldin una barbaridad no le gustaba demostrar debilidad delante de nadie, pero tampoco permitiría que alguien le acusara de algo que él no tenía culpa- pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera humillado a Mei y a la familia, entiendo que te puedas sentir ofendido por mis palabras pero así son las cosas aquí en Xing, Mei es la heredera de nuestra familia por eso tiene la responsabilidad de toda nuestra familia en sus hombros.

Roy al momento se dio cuenta que tendría que detenerles, la situación se estaba tornando muy tensa, el sabía que los dos tenían la razón pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para debatir sobre temas tan peliagudos, así que se acercó a Maldin y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

- Perdonar la intromisión pero ya viene el criado para llevarnos a nuestras habitaciones, tenéis que recordar que tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar a tiempo para comer, entiendo que queráis hablar ¿pero podemos hacerlo en otro momento por favor? Además no estaría bien visto que nos vean discutiendo entre nosotros mismos.

- Roy tiene razón –respondió Ed serio aun analizando lo sucedido, miraba a su hermano con el rabillo del ojo viéndole aun enfadado, envidio de él lo transparente y sincero que era con sus sentimientos-

Al momento llego un grupo de sirvientes que dividieron el grupo y se los llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pocas horas más tarde esa misma noche el grupo se reunió para comer con el rey, pero esta vez todo fue diferente la cena fue en el más estricto protocolo, no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar otra vez con Ling, ya que habían más invitados a comer, según les comento un sirviente el rey nunca paraba en su frenética actividad ni siquiera cuando comía, con lo cual al momento supieron que solo podrían volver a hablar con Ling cuando le dijeran el resultado de sus investigaciones.

* * *

Al otro día de mañana el grupo se dirigió a la biblioteca, en donde se quedaron totalmente absortos y sorprendidos viendo el desproporcionado tamaño de la biblioteca nunca antes habían visto tantos libros juntos, la biblioteca tenía tres niveles y era un edificio adjunto al palacio, allí en la entrada el sirviente que les había guiado a la biblioteca le dio un sobre sellado por el rey al bibliotecario, quien abrió el sobre y leyó las órdenes del rey, cuando acabo de leer alzo la mirada preocupado mientras miraba al grupo analizándolos.

- ¿El rey está seguro de esto? –pregunto el bibliotecario mientras doblaba la carta con las manos temblándole- son extranjeros… ¡esto es una herejía!

- Son las ordenes de su alteza, yo solo cumplo con traerlos, si discrepa de las órdenes del rey me veré forzado a acudir al portavoz del rey a informarle de que esta desacatando una orden de nuestro ilustre rey –respondió el sirviente sin dudar una frase al asombrado bibliotecario-

- No… no hace falta… seguiré las ordenes de nuestro ¨ilustrísimo¨ rey –exclamo el bibliotecario con ironía y rabia, se notaba a leguas que Ling no era santo de su devoción-

El bibliotecario empezó a caminar sin decirles nada, maldiciendo entre dientes al rey y sus estúpidas leyes y ordenes nuevas, todos le siguieron por la biblioteca, al cabo de un unos minutos de caminata, llegaron hasta el final de la biblioteca donde habían dos grandes puertas negras de metal, estas no tenían ningún grabado como todas las puertas anteriores, tenía dos cadenas grandes rodeando la cerradura, el único decorado que tenían dichas puertas era una escultura en la parte superior, que era de un demonio de dos cuernos que tenía un rictus de ira que daba miedo, a los dos lados de la escultura asquerosa habían dos cruces de huesos que simulaban ser humanas.

Mei-chan sintió como un escalofrió recorría por su espina dorsal, el terror y el miedo la domino por completo al solo pensar que entraría en ese lugar, la chica sintió como si ese portal le estuviera llamando, atrayéndola como si succionara su alma, recordó lo que había sentido aquella vez con el beso de Alphonse aquella sensación de ser lanzada a un túnel oscuro sin fondo, la chica empezó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies, Riza se dio cuenta de la cara de terror de la chica, y antes que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello se acercó a ella y la tomo de una mano para tranquilizarla, Riza sintió como la mano de la chica estaba congelada y temblaba, poco a poco Mei empezó a perder los colores del rostro, así que Riza decidió que sacaría a la chica de ese lugar.

- ¿Es necesario que Mei-chan y yo entremos? –pregunto Riza-

- Mmm pues la verdad no –le respondió Ed-, entre los cuatro creo que podremos de sobra con la investigación, ¿porque lo preguntas Riza? –pregunto un tanto extrañado con la pregunta de ella-

- Porque así mientras vosotros investigáis Mei y yo nos encargaremos de vigilar que nadie extraño se acerque, ¿os parece bien?

Edward miro a los demás y vio como Maldin asentía con la cabeza, la verdad era muy buena idea así ellos se centrarían en estudiar el libro, Edward miro a Riza y asintió con la cabeza, así que Riza y Mei-chan se marcharon rápidamente a asegurar la zona ¨supuestamente¨, Riza saco a Mei de la biblioteca y se la llevo a una fuente cercana donde se sentaron las dos y ella le hecho agua en las manos y por la cara a Mei, poco a poco la chica fue recuperándose.

- ¿Qué te paso Mei-chan? –pregunto Riza preocupada-

- No… no lo sé –respondió Mei aun en estado catatónico-

- Últimamente estas muy rara, siento que te paso algo desde el día aquel del ataque de Alphonse, no sé qué es, pero te paso algo lo siento lo veo.

- Uhm no Riza… tranquila son... son ideas tuyas –Mei sabía que le había dicho a su tío que no le comentaría lo sucedido a nadie, no era buen momento para preocuparles con sus problemas- es que estoy en esos días… tú ya sabes.

- Pse, pues ¨esos¨ días tuyos ya duran casi un mes… ¿no estarás embarazada Mei? –pregunto Riza poniendo su mirada más seria-

- ¿¡E-e—eembarazada! –respondió la chica poniéndose roja como un tomate- c..c..como… como puedo.. yo estar embarazada? No.. no es posible. –respondió la chica mientras movía la cabeza convulsivamente de un lado a otro negándolo-

- Mmmm ¿tú ya has tenido esa charla de mujer a mujer donde se explican como vienen los niños al mundo? -pregunto Riza queriendo asegurarse que la chica lo sabia-

- WAAAA –Mei se levantó rápidamente mientras se ponía morada de la vergüenza y se llevó las manos a la cara para calmarse por las frases de Riza- …. Por favor… no sigas más… que me estas avergonzando…. No.. no hace falta… que me expliques esas cosas…. Por favor…

Riza ignoraba que las mujeres en Xing estaban muy al tanto sobre la maternidad y los hijos, desde pequeñas las educaban para que fueran excelentes esposas, Mei estaba pasando del morado al verde Riza al verla en ese estado no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, se levantó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mei.

- Si no es eso entonces tranquila, si ese sitio te causa malestar yo me encargare de alejarte de él, no hace falta que todos estemos allí ¿ok? –respondió Riza guiñándole el ojo derecho a Mei-

La chica al verla dejo de ponerse de colores y le dedico su mejor sonrisa, realmente le había cogido mucho cariño a la militar, que aunque fuera dura por fuera por dentro era dulce y comprensiva, Mei asintió con su cabeza, alegre por ver que alguien la entendía aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de los libros malditos Edward tenía la cara en un rictus de asombro total, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, ante ellos se extendía otra sala de tres plantas que era la mitad de la sala anterior, pero no por ella era menos impresionante.

- Esto… y sobre el libro maldito que buscamos ese que le comente antes, ¿Sabe usted cuál es? –pregunto Alphonse al bibliotecario temiéndose lo peor –

- Toda esta sala es de libros malditos –respondió lentamente el bibliotecario- en nuestro país la alquimia está vetada para las clases bajas y cualquier libro que se detecte en sus manos es calificado como maldito, esos libros se traen a esta parte de la biblioteca.

- ¿Tenéis algún tipo de registro o quien lo ha depositado? –pregunto Roy también exasperado por lo ridícula de la situación-

- No, simplemente se depositan aquí, al ser malditos se consideran indignos por lo que no vale ni la pena estudiarlos, por eso nadie puede entrar aparte de mi persona o en su caso con una orden real fuera de lo común. –esto último lo dijo dedicándoles una mirada que denotaba de todo menos aprecio-

- Estamos buscando un libro que fue escrito por alguien de Amestris. –pregunto Alphonse tratando de buscar alguna luz sobre el asunto-

- Como si es de la luna el libro –respondió el anciano ya cansado de tantas preguntas- como le repito no tenemos ni relación ni datos de los libros que están aquí.

El grupo de hombres se miraron entre ellos con la cara llena de preocupación, habían pensado que sería llegar y besar el santo, pero al ver la sala llena se les cayó el alma al suelo, encontrar ese libro les podría tomar una eternidad… y tampoco tenían la seguridad de encontrarlo, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-* OFF TOPIC SPOILER DEDICATORIA*-*-*-*-*

Bonis estaba sentada en su oficina en un tiempo libre que le quedaba después de enviarle un informe a la gerente de la empresa para que la trabaja, se levantó de su silla y se fue arrastrando por un café, después volvió con el café y se sentó cómodamente en su silla mientras pensaba en su tiempo libre sobre lo que pasaría con su fanfic, de golpe a su lado salieron sus dos alters egos el bueno (angelito) y el malo (diablito).

- ¡Tsk No pienses más en matar a ese personaje del fic! ¡No lo merece!–rogaba el angelito-

- ¡Bah! ese ha vivido mucho merece morir no la oigas, además es mallooooo muuuy maloo –le replicaba el diablito mientras le picaba con su tridente en el hombro-

- ¡Además!¡ Últimamente tu fic es muy.. muy.. salido! –le riño el angelito mientras se ponía colorado como un tomate- ¿no te da pena? ¡Con lo normalito que empezó y lo pervertido que es!¡ Debería darte vergüenza! –termino el angelito mientras la acaba de regañar señalándola con el dedo-

- ¡No oigas a la estrecha esta!¡ Vamos muy salido dice! ¡Salida tú! Que a saber todas las porquerías que haces cuando estás sola-

- ¡Como te atreves! –le riño el angelito rojo como un tomate-

El angelito se lanzó volando contra el diablito y empezó a darle de golpes con la aureola de la cabeza, el diablito empezó a devolverle los golpes atizándole con el tridente, Bonis suspiro aburrida mirando la escena, se levantó de la silla fue por un periódico lo enrollo y les dio un fuerte golpe a los dos alters, que caían al suelo en picado con estrellitas dándoles vueltas por la cabeza, después cogió una bolsa de la basura las metió dentro y las tiro a la basura.

- Agg que asquete mira que para el tiempo que tenía para escribir un mini fic para Yue y se aparecen estas… bueno y a lo que iba, Feliz Cumple Yue :D aunque atrasados pero bueno…. Lo importante es el detalle XD.

N.A.: U_U si lo sé estoy loca xD.

* * *

Pues este capítulo cambio algo del que tenía ya escrito y perdido, no me quedo igual que el otro me gustaba más antes XD, pero bueno espero que os guste, referente al pedazo de spoiler de antes no diré nada más hasta que este mi abogado presente… U_U no comments, sé que salió un pedazo de capitulo relargo pero no quería partirlo sé que hacía tiempo no publicaba, AVISO próximo capítulo será medio lemmon… creo xD, agg odio mi falta de clasificar el lemon U.U.

Jiuriana-chan Jo que alegría leerte xD pensé que habías dejado de leerme desde el capítulo de Ed y Lust u.u, ya si yo después de lo de la pérdida del USB guardaba regularmente copias en mi PC… pero claro PC roto USB perdida xD, pero si tendré que hacer lo que dices gracias por el consejo, por cierto olvide pediré el link de donde pones tus dibujos para verlos :)

The Cat Thief OMFG lo del súper lemmon me llego alma XD, u.u la verdad si lo ves así… si es muy lemon tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que pongo para poner avisos antes, hay mucha gente que es muy sensible al lemon, lo que pasa es que como yo leo de todo no distingo mucho lo del lemon explícito al insinuado XD, lo siento si alguno se ofendió eh , y sobre Lust en este capítulo ya se rindió a Winry por lo que parece ñ.ñ lo que se tendrá que ver si al final quiere matar a Roy xD, muchas gracias por tu review :) también siento que a medida que pasan los capítulos mejoro escribiendo y eso es mucho decir, aunque sigo odiando que me salgan tan largos los capítulos, me gustaría que fueran más cortos pero si lo hago así siento que no transmito bien el sentimiento de cada situación, gracias por esperar también ;D.

Darkirie si al principio del fic Sazha es el personaje que más ha cambiado en mi fic, al principio iba a ser el hijo pelele de Fritz, pero luego pensé en el juego que daría un hijo odiando a su padre, y luego su personalidad ahora personalmente me gusta más, el próximo capítulo las pasara muy mal.

Kbzoniko muchas gracias por tu review :D como siempre me digo cuando leo reviews de nuevos lectores me animo mucho, también de mis habituales eh XD, muchas gracias por el cumplido :D, he tratado de ceñirme en lo posible a la trama inicial, cuando tengo dudas sobre algún dato lo consulto para evitar errores, y porque dejar traumados a Ed y Winry, mmm la verdad para mi ellos no quedaron traumados bueno Ed un poco XD, la intensión principal era traumar a Lust, ella es un ser poderoso que se cree invencible y quería moverle el piso de alguna manera para que se diera cuenta que no todo en esta vida es poder, y lo del lemon… Jo estaba buenísimo pero claro ahora para reescribirlo es que este centrada para ello, cuando lo escribí no me levante en dos horas y quede extenuada de tanto escribir y pensar en la situación, y claro ahora hasta que no tenga recuperado el fic como lo tenía antes lo dejo un poco aparcado.

Fullgirl13 jeje tranquila no te inquietes yo escribir seguir escribiendo no te preocupes, me gusta saber que te relees mis capítulos XD, sobre Al y Mei aún falta camino para ellos, además recuerda que de momento Mei-chan está alejándose de Mei por el tatuaje u.u, ya tendrán su momento de gloriosa, lo mismo Roy y Riza que están un tanto en segundo plano. 

Doshi-san u.u lamento la tardanza y no te vayas a llorar al rincón T.T que me voy contigo xD.

Kendrix Princess espero que sigas bien con las clases :D, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y lo de Rose con Sazha entonces el capítulo que viene te gustara xD mucho mucho ñ.ñ, y bueno tienes razón pero claro… es que era tanto TwT –Bonis se va con Doshi a llorar a la esquina- gracias por seguirme leyendo J.

Sakura-Kis18 Ohhh un review nuevo *-* wee xD, me alegra que te guste mucho la historia :3 y más me alegra no haberte decepcionado ñ.ñ, si yo también me reí un montón cuando lo escribí por primera vez lo de Rose xD es que se lo merece, gracias por tu review.

Yue FELICES CUMPLES ATRASADOS XD, madre mía la que habéis montado en tu casa xD, la que me da pena es Beca que se ve tan buena junto a dos diablos como caro y tu xD, sin contar tu alter malo ¬¬, mil gracias por tu review la verdad siempre espero a que me pongas algo para poner los siguientes capítulos xD, u.u eso para que veas cuanto me gusta leerte xD, me alegras mucho el día :D.


	37. Una noche loca

****************AVISO MEDIO LEMMON*************

Pse…. Y como explico yo lo de medio lemmon… digamos que es lo de mucho tilín tilín y nada de paletas xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, resumiendo capitulo subido de tono, si no lo queréis leer no es vinculante con el resto del fanfic, avisados quedáis :P

* * *

**37. Una noche loca**

Después de varios días la comitiva del comerciante de esclavos finalmente llego a la capital, la travesía había sido muy tortuosa para Sazha, tenía que estar pendiente que nadie quisiera corroborar en carnes propias sobre las cosas que había dicho de Rose, y al llegar a la capital sintió como un peso enorme se liberara de sus hombros, el hermoso carruaje entro decidido por las concurridas calles de la capital, cuando llegaron al palacete del mercader ya era de noche, el palacete estaba hermosamente decorado al estilo propio de Xing, la entrada estaba adornada por dos dragones con la pata alzada, como si dieran la bienvenida al visitante, el carruaje se detuvo lentamente en la entrada y el comerciante y sus acompañantes se bajaron detrás de él.

- Hermoso castillo socio –exclamo Sazha mirando el lujoso lugar-

- Gracias –respondió el rollizo hombre, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente agraciado por el cumplido- ahora mi buen socio uno de mis esclavos te llevara a tus habitaciones junto con tu esclava, para que os acicaléis y preparéis para el día de mañana, y como se que ardes en deseos de estar con ella hare que os lleven la cena a la habitación –termino la frase el hombre dándole un ligero codazo mientras le guiñaba el ojo- se que no pudisteis hacer nada en mi carruaje, siento que no fuera lo suficiente intimo para vos.

- Tranquilo –respondió el joven mientras sentía la mirada asesina de la chica a sus espaldas- muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad.

Sazha y Rose siguieron al sirviente hasta la habitación, los dos estaban asombrados viendo la casa pero Sazha era más reservado escondiendo su asombro, en cambio la morena iba con la boca abierta asombrándose por cualquier cosa que veía mientras que Sazha la iba matando mentalmente, finalmente llegaron a la habitación y los dos se quedaron totalmente estupefactos Rose miraba la habitación de arriba abajo mientras se sonreía viendo la ¨bonita¨ habitación y Sazha… a Sazha simplemente se le vino el mundo encima, el sirviente hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a la pareja sola.

La habitación estaba llena de espejos y de esculturas de dudoso gusto había una pequeña sala a mano derecha y en todo el centro una gran cama roja en forma de corazón, del techo caían suaves velos que caían sobre la cama, a Sazha le recordó a la habitación de un burdel de lujo, el chico trago saliva miro de soslayo a Rose que se reía de oreja a oreja tontamente, el chico sintió como le sudaban las manos, , Sazha volvió trago saliva pensando en lo estúpida que era Rose que ni se había dado cuenta que no había otra cama, solo la gran cama corazón rosa, decidido el chico tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño directamente para bañarse dejando a Rose sola que todavía estaba tonta viendo la habitación, Sazha se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, el agua le refresco enormemente, sintió como lentamente sus músculos se relajaban y su tensión disminuía, después de un rato largo bajo el agua, el tomo el jabón y se froto vigorosamente el cuerpo, todo iba a pedir de boca hasta que escucho a Rose gritar, el chico salió rápidamente de la ducha corriendo a ver qué pasaba y fue cuando se vio a Rose petrificada señalando la cama con la mano.

- S… sol… solo… hay… una… una … una cama….. –Rose no paraba de señalar la cama mientras le temblaba la mano, la chica se giro para hablar con Sazha y se lo encontró con una toalla atada a la cintura lleno de espuma de jabón, al verlo así dejo de señalar la cama y lo señalo a el y solto un gran grito- 

Sazha dejó escapar un suspiro de impotencia, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se metió de nuevo a la ducha, dejando a Rose paralizada señalándole odiaba a veces la estupidez de la chica, se metió en la ducha de nuevo y siguió bañándose al cabo de un rato largo salió, llevaba puesta una levantadora negra, miro a Rose que estaba sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, el chico le dedico una mirada de hielo mientras le hablaba.

- Apresúrate y ve a bañarte, ¿no pensaras quedarte ahí sentada toda la noche no?

La chica le miro sin saber lo que hacer, el vio el miedo en sus ojos y pensó para sí que la chica no era mala… solo que no era una mujer muy experimentada el sabia que todo lo que la chica había hecho, fue porque su padre le dijo que lo hiciera, y ahora que no tenía esa mano maligna a sus espaldas la chica era más inofensiva que un gatito recién nacido, el dejo escapar un suspiro y se acerco a su lado luego se sentó cerca de ella, mientras que la miraba intensamente el sabia como sacarla de esos estados.

- A no ser que no quieras bañarte y tengas pensadas otras ¨cosas¨ después de hacerme salir casi desnudo de la ducha -termino la frase guiñándole un ojo de manera sexy, mientras que su hermoso cabello negro azabache le caía por el costado-

- WAAAA –grito Rose, se puso en pie como si tuviera un resorte dentro y se fue corriendo a bañarse-

Sazha se quedó muerto de la risa en el suelo, a chica era tan inocente y fácil de manejar, cuando por fin dejo de reírse se sentó en la cama analizando todo lo que les venía encima, el día de mañana sería muy movido y el ya tenía un plan para infiltrarse en el castillo, Sazha se recostó en la cama mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones, al cabo de un rato la chica salió del baño pero iba otra vez con la misma ropa, Sazha levanto la ceja al verla en ese estado.

- ¿No pretenderás dormir con esa ropa no?

- Umm ¿Claro que más me pongo? –respondió la chica inocentemente-

Sazha se quedó paralizado, aguzo la mirada y se levanto de la cama sigilosamente, Rose se asustó al verlo así, pensó que le iba a hacer algo y se retiro pero el chico siguió decidido hasta la puerta donde se quedo un rato parado como si estuviera analizando algo, Rose dio dos pasos detrás de el expectante de lo que él estaba haciendo, finalmente el se giro hacia ella y Rose pudo ver la cara del chico estaba pálido y sudaba a mares, la chica se preocupo cuando lo vio así.

- ¿Sazha?

- Quítate la ropa Rose –sentencio Sazha mientras fruncía el ceño-

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto ella sin dar crédito a lo que oía-

- ¿Quítate la ropa no oíste? –repitió el la orden-

- ¡Ni lo sueñes Sazha! –respondió ella aferrándose a la ropa que tenia puesta-

- Si no te la quitas te la arrancare del cuerpo. –le riño el, su voz era grave y dura-

- ¡Como te atrevas a hacerlo te mato! –le increpo ella mientras daba dos pasos atrás sin entender nada de lo que pasaba-

- Vaya así que ahora vamos a jugar a la estrecha… -respondió el con sorna, pero sus palabras no concordaban para nada con su rostro, el estaba totalmente serio mirando a Rose preocupado-

Sazha empezó a caminar decidido a la chica, ella al verlo venir pego un pequeño grito mientras se escondía detrás de una silla, el chico llego hasta ella y de un golpe quito la silla que se interponía entre los dos, Rose al ver la distancia reducida drásticamente salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Sazha la tomo por el brazo antes que llegara a ella, la chica volvió a pegar otro grito, el la jalo hacia la cama donde la tiro, la chica trato de incorporarse pero él se puso encima de ella, la chica empezó a debatirse bajo el, el chico trato de hablarle pero Rose pudo encajarle una patada en la entrepierna, el chico al sentir el golpe se quito de encima y mientras se llevaba la mano a sus partes, ella se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta corriendo trato de abrir pero estaba cerrada con candado.

- Si buscas la llave… no la encontraras, la escondí –exclamo el mientras que se recuperaba del golpe, en su rostro se podía ver que aún estaba dolorido-

Rose miro por la habitación buscando una salida, vio una ventana y salió corriendo hacia ella, pero otra vez Sazha fue más rápido y la atrapo por el brazo izquierdo, la atrajo hacia el fuertemente y con su otro brazo le rasgo la delgada camisa, Rose al verse sin la camisa se llevo el brazo libre tapándose aunque llevara ropa interior le daba pena, Sazha miro a la chica y sintió pena por ella, pero aun así la volvió a tirar sobre la cama, Rose dejo escapar otro grito y fue cuando vio como él se quitaba la levantadora y se quedaba solo en ropa interior, era la primera vez que ella lo veía en ese estado, antes le había visto así pero el jabón le cubría parte del cuerpo, pero esta vez era diferente ahora le podía ver el cuerpo en todo su esplendor.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta viéndole, era cierto que Edward tenía un cuerpo envidiable, pero el de Sazha no se quedaba atrás el chico era mucho más alto que Ed, por lo que su torso era más ancho que el de él, pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, algunas cicatrices eran grandes aquellas eran las marcas de todas las luchas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, Rose sintió como su miedo se disipaba de momento al verlo así, Sazha tenía el pelo de color negro azabache normalmente lo llevaba atado, pero ahora mismo lo llevaba suelto, y le caía por el rostro, sus ojos negros brillaban al son de las velas de la habitación.

El chico centro sus ojos en ella, que lo miraba expectante, odiaba que la gente le viera su horrible cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, muchas mujeres se habían burlado de el en el pasado por ello, pero Rose simplemente no había dicho nada aunque seguramente era por el miedo de lo que él estaba haciendo, seguramente cuando se recuperara del shock se burlaría de él, pero Rose no hablaba simplemente lo miraba expectante, el chico respiro profundamente pensó que ella estaría en shock un buen tiempo, así que se dirigió lentamente para la cama, la chica al verlo moverse de nuevo empezó a moverse por la cama retrocediendo, finalmente el llego a la cama y se subió en ella, el empezó a acercarse a la chica lentamente cuidando en extremo recibir otra patada de la chica, Rose siguió moviéndose hacia atrás hasta que sintió el respaldo de la cama en su espalda, no tenia mas sitio a donde escapar, mientras veía como el chico se acercaba a ella como una fiera.

- ¿Por qué… porque? –pregunto ella mientras sentía como los ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas-

El chico la tomo por un tobillo y jalo de ella hacia él, Rose trato de aferrarse a la cama pero le fue inútil el chico la jalo por completo y cuando la tuvo cerca se volvió a poner sobre ella, la chica le miraba con los ojos llenos de temor mientras se debatía debajo de él, el alzo su mano para tomar su barbilla y le giro la cabeza para llegar hacia su oído.

- Por favor… no me pegues mas… nos están observando... –la voz de el apenas era audible, le estaba susurrando-

Rose se quedo paralizada por las palabras de él, de golpe dejo de luchar contra él y se relajó por completo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, escucho al chico suspirar de la desesperación, volvió a buscar su oído para seguir hablándole.

- El asqueroso del mercader nos está observando… -exclamo el con un hilo de voz, pero se podía palpar su desesperación- pensé que se había tragado mis palabras… pero parece que no es así, así que necesito que me ayudes vamos a actuar ok? Ahora nos taparemos con una manta yo me encargare del resto tu solo preocúpate por hacer los ruidos típicos y gritar de vez en cuando… ¿me oyes?

A Rose se le pusieron los ojos como platos al escucharlo, trago saliva y asintió nerviosa, El se incorporo dejando libre a la chica, la luz de las velas dibujaban una suave silueta en el torneado torso de él, el chico le dedico una mirada triste a la chica, mientras alzaba las manos al pantalón de la chica, quitándoselos, la chica volvió a gritar mientras que se tapaba como podía con los brazos, ella cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras empezó a temblar de los nervios.

Sintió como el chico ponía las manos sobre sus hombros y la reclinaba sobre la cama, la chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de él, él estaba serio y con un gesto triste en el semblante se notaba a leguas que no disfrutaba de la situación, ahora ella entendía porque las palabras de él no se correspondían con sus expresiones, ella trato de tragarse su vergüenza, el chico tomo la manta y los cubrió a los dos, pero esta vez en lugar de ponerse sobre ella la dejo a un lado mientras él se ponía a su lado, y con señas le pidió que empezara a hacer ruidos, Rose se puso roja como un tomate pero él seguía insistiendo con muecas que gritara, cuando la chica empezó a jadear el empezó a hacer como flexiones, la chica al verlo tuvo que contenerse para no reírse, pero él le dedico una mirada asesina que hizo que ella sintiera miedo y siguió jadeando, así siguieron por un buen rato, Sazha estaba empapado de sudor por tantas flexiones y Rose ya empezaba a quedarse afónica de tanto gritar, finalmente se oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, Sazha saco la mano debajo de las mantas y tomo una manta pequeña que estaba cerca, se la apunto a la cintura simulando que estaba desnudo, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió con la llave, era el mercader que venía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Mi buen socio lamento la interrupción –exclamo el mercader que apenas estaba vestido con un albornos de seda- pero estoy asombrado de ver lo buena que es su esclava…. Me estaba preguntado, ¿si no es posible que me una a vuestro juego?

Sazha tuvo que aplicar de todo el control que disponía para evitar no matar al mercader, finalmente le dedico una sonrisa cómplice mientras le respondía-

- Lo siento mi buen amigo como le dije antes no me gusta que nadie se lo mío, pero le prometo que le regalare a otra de mis mejores esclavas. –termino la frase guiñándole un ojo-

- Vaya es una pena… -respondió el mercader mientras su cara denotaba la frustración-

- Mmm… ¿así que me estaba espiando? ¿Porque lo hacía? ¿Dudaba de mi palabra? –pregunto Sazha para confrontar al pervertido hombre-

- No… no es que quería ver a su esclava en acción… -se notaba que era en parte verdad en parte en mentiras-

- Bueno ya lo ha visto y oído…. ahora si me disculpa tengo que drogar a mi esclava para que se duerma si no, no me dejara dormir y mañana necesitamos que este fresca como una rosa para el rey, ¿o no es así?

- Toda la razón socio, perdóneme la intromisión yo también me iré, pero antes me pasare por la habitación de alguna de mis concubinas si me disculpa. -se despidio mientras le hacia una reverencia-

Sazha cerró la puerta y apoyo la cabeza contra ella, exhalando fuertemente estaba agotado, tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado por el stress y el esfuerzo físico que tuvo que hacer.

- ¿Estás bien Sazha? –pregunto la suave voz a sus espaldas-

Sazha maldijo mentalmente por todo lo sucedido, ¿ahora como iba a mirar a la chica después de todo aquello? además todos los gemidos y gritos de ella habían tenido desastrosos resultados en el cuerpo del chico, el cual respiro repetidamente para tranquilizarse y sin decir palabra fue a darse una ducha fría para calmarse, no quería herir de ninguna manera a la joven y si no se calmaba no sabría que hacer si ella se acercaba el.

Rose se quedo sentada en la cama esperando el regreso de el mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, no sabía cómo asimilarlo nunca había pasado por una situación parecida, se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de calmarse mientras escuchaba el agua correr en el baño, la chica trato de tranquilizarse pensando en otra cosa pensando en su hogar, en sus vecinos y eso le ayudo a calmarse un poco, pero aun ella no sabía si tenían que seguir fingiendo por lo que siguió pensando en otras cosas para evitar ponerse más nerviosa, Sazha finalmente salió de la ducha se había puesto una pijama de seda negra, se acerco a la cama pero se quedo de piedra al ver a la chica sentada tranquila y aun en ropa interior esperándole, maldijo mentalmente a la chica por aun estar así, y se acostó dándole la espalda.

- ¿Sazha? –pregunto preocupada mientras observaba la ancha espalda de el-

- ¿Qué quieres Rose? –respondió el con otra pregunta, exasperado-

- ¿Ya está?

- Si… ahora puedes dormirte se lo ha tragado todo.

- Uff menos mal… -exclamo ella dejando salir toda la tensión- que mal lo he pasado.

El se quedo callado por un momento pensando en la chica, en todo lo que había hecho, sintió como le sudaban las manos, y decidió que lo mejor era pedirle perdón a ella.

- Lo… lo siento si te maltrate… -le costaba hablar y hablaba como murmurando- quise decírtelo pero no… no sabía cómo… además me pegaste cuando trate la primera vez decírtelo…

- Tranquilo –respondió ella mientras ponía su mano sobre la manta tocando su brazo, antes ella se había llenado de rabia contra el pero ahora esa ira se había desvanecido- no entendía lo que pasaba… no me paso nada.

- Por favor… no me toques… -le riño el- ahora vamos a dormir.

La chica quito la mano sorprendida, mientras miraba al chico sin entender, ya antes le había pasado varias veces con él, en contadas ocasiones el se alejaba de ella como si le tuviera asco, tal vez esas palabras que él le dijo sobre el honor de ella fueran ciertas, que el sintiera asco de que ella le tocara por haber hecho lo que hizo, la chica sonrió tristemente mientras se acomodaba en la cama dándole la espalda, Sazha apago las velas, a Rose la carcomía la duda sobre si el sentía asco de ella, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de preguntárselo.

- ¿Sazha?

Pero el chico no contesto, Rose asumió que era que se había dormido, así que alejo esos pensamientos de ella y se dispuso a dormir pero no podía, ignoraba que el chico estaba despierto espaldas a ella con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la cabeza hecha un mar de dudas.

* * *

Sé que comparado con los otros capítulos este se hizo muy corto xd pero quería separarlo de lo que viene, además si alguien no lo quiere leer por lo del aviso anterior no pierde la continuidad de la historia .

También he publicado otro fanfic sobre Bleach tendrá varias parejas pero en general será como este fanfic no se centrara en una sola pareja por si os animáis a leerlo XD, de momento la primera pareja por la que empiezo es karin Hitsugaya :D *-*

F-zelda gracias por tus reviews y por seguirme leyendo :D

Anime Dark gracias por las flores xD, y lo de la trama es cierto . yo mismo me asusto cuando pienso lo retorcida que puede ser mi mente MUAJAJAJA xD vale me calmo XD.

Fullgirl13 lo de royxriza ya lo tengo ya previsto pero aún falta para eso u.u, no quiero apresurar las cosas entre ellos, además dentro de poco tendremos mucha acción . y Riza será determinante.

Yue como siempre me divierto mucho con tus reviews siempre son como un vendaval de ingenio, y como comentas las partes me encanta xD, muchas gracias por tus reviews :D, sobre los 18 Jo que mona xD, ahora ya eres mayor de edad… la pregunta es tu inner también es mayor de edad? Y si es así algún día se independizara? xD, y la de las peleas entre caro, beca y tú me encantan xD un saludo para todas.

Monika-uchiha es cierto cuanto tiempo :DD, no te preocupes si no puedes leer pronto con tal que lo que leas te guste ya me doy por bien servida :D. :O lo de los 100 reviews tienes razón u.u nunca podre agradeceros a todos por tomaros el tiempo de ponerme un review, eso sí podríamos hacer que cada uno que ponga un review monika lo invite a un tequila… xD, pues no sé yo si este capítulo lo habrás disfrutado también XD y le pilles todavía un poco más de gusto a Rose xD, y por tu largo review para nada me molesta antes me alegra XD, mil gracias :D.

Kendrix Princess la verdad es que le pillado mucho gusto a escribir, trate de dejarlo por unos días pero me fue imposible u.u, antes he empezado un nuevo fanfic y tengo otro en la mente de hace mucho tiempo sobre inuyasha ., y lo del dicho no es un dicho español, es más bien Colombiano :), yo soy Colombiana pero vivo hace muchooooss años en España, por eso tengo la mezcla de dichos y tipo de escritura… lo se soy bicho raro xD.


	38. La luna y el ángel

*-*-*-*-*-*-* Editado *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He modificado una parte del fanfic que es cuando estan hablando Greed y Ling y este le gasta una broma con Lord Vrenitc, que por error mio de redacción no quedaba muy clara la idea.

Lo siento U_U

38. La luna y el ángel

Mientras que Sazha tenía los ojos abiertos como platos en otro lugar de la capital en otra habitación muy diferente, Greed estaba inquieto en el interior de Ling los últimos acontecimientos habían sido para el como un viento de aire fresco en la pesada vida como rey, mientras Greed pensaba en todo lo sucedido, Ling estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, era normal que pudiera dormir después de todo el cansancio físico que el chico tenia después de un duro día como rey, Greed sopeso sobre su estilo de vida y sobre la inactividad que lo estaba matando, el realmente quería algo de acción añoraba las viejas épocas que se sentía más libre y menos cohibido de lo que se sentía ahora, aburrido Greed decidió a romper la promesa que le había hecho a Ling de nunca usar su cuerpo sin su permiso, necesitaba dar un paseo para calmar sus ideas, seguro a Ling no le importaría nada además él estaba durmiendo… que más daría.

Greed tomo posesión del cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, se puso lo primero que encontró que era una levantadora negra de seda con grabados de dragones, salió de la habitación y camino por el castillo un rato largo hasta que salió al jardín, allí los guardias se sorprendieron al verlo este les hizo una venia y los guardias se arrodillaron a su paso permitiéndole el paso, siguió por un camino del jardín hasta llegar a una fuente que había en el centro, la fuente estaba hecha de piedra negra y estaba decorada con dos dragones que salían del agua entrelazándose entre ellos, y al final de la boca de cada uno caía una cascada de agua, Greed se sentó en el borde de la fuente y metió la mano en el agua para juguetear con ella, esto hizo que Ling se despertara en su interior.

_- ¡Greed!¿ Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –pregunto el joven asustado al verse sin el control de su cuerpo-_

- Tsk… me aburría y quería dar un paseo. –respondió el cansadamente no esperaba que él se despertara-

_- ¡Me prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo! -le riño-_

- Lo sé... Lo sé... lo siento es que estoy inquieto… y me aburría… quería venir aquí a relajarme. –termino la frase Greed dando una sonrisa un tanto triste-

_- ¿Qué te pasa Greed? –le pregunto Ling mientras se cruzaba de piernas sentándose-_

- Tsk… pues cuando vi al alquimista de acero, me alegre al pensar que algo bueno e interesante pasaría…. Pero noooo el señorito ¨_soylomásbenévoloposible¨ _tenía que cargarse toda la diversión, yo de ti lo hubiera sacado a golpes de mi castillo por venir a pedir algo que es mío…. –el homonculus puso su típica sonrisa de pícaro- además Edward es muy fuerte seguramente nos lo hubiéramos pasado bien pateándole el trasero. –solo pensar en luchar encendía la sangre de Greed-

_- ¡Greed! ¡Sabes que no podemos hacer eso son nuestros amigos! –le riño Ling al ver su tonta actitud-_

- Tsk... ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan aburrido Ling? –pregunto Greed tristemente- Cuando decidí que me quedaría contigo pensé que me divertiría mucho teniendo el poder de un rey…. y además…. ¡si me hubieras dicho que te ibas a volver célibe hubiera preferido irme con otro!

_- ¿Célibe? –pregunto Ling levantando una ceja-_

- ¡Sí! Célibe, ¡vamos que no nos comemos ni un colín! Es como si fueras un eunuco, yo siempre he querido poder, dinero y MUJERES, pero noooo también el señorito _¨noestoyconnadieaquiennoame¨_ ¡agggg! Apestas Ling –Greed se mofaba de Ling-

_- ¿Pero no lo entiendes Greed? No puedo estar con nadie a quien no ame, no soy así. –se defendió Ling con vehemencia-_

- Pse seguro si estuviera con otro humano de la realeza me lo pasaría mejor –respondió Greed mirando al suelo aburrido pateando una piedra-

_- Mmmm seguro…. Por ejemplo como Lord Vrenitc ¿no? Ese que se monta esas orgias tan renombradas._

- ¡Mira! ¡Eso sí estaría bien! –respondió Greed poniendo su típica sonrisa de pícaro, mientras que los ojos se le iluminaban solo de pensarlo, el siendo el centro de atraccion de un monton de mujeres hermosas-

_- Eso eso… -le azuzo Ling impulsándolo a pensar más sabiendo que Greed ignoraba el lado oscuro de Lord Vrenitc- ¿seguro que eso te gusta no?_

- ¡Claro que me gusta! –exclamo Greed dejando volar su imaginación-

_- ¿Entonces también te gustara cuando sean de esas orgias que tanto le gustan a Lord Vrenitc de solo hombres contra él no? –respondió Ling mientras le daba una puñalada trapera por la salida nocturna de el-_

Greed se puso verde al escuchar al chico, sintió como se quedaba sin aliento mientras muchas imágenes censuradas pasaban por su mente, sintió nauseas.

- ¡Agggg serás bruto! –le grito Greed mientras que se mojaba la cara para aliviar las náuseas-

Ling estallo de la risa dentro de Greed mientras que se abrazaba el estómago.

- Maldito criajo a ver si te ríes igual cuando ya no pueda más y vuelva a tomar posesión de tu cuerpo y me vaya a buscar a Ran fan a hacerle lo que tú no te atreves a hacerle –respondió Greed sonriendo pícaramente devolviéndole la puñalada a Ling- además que yo sé que esa esta loquita por tus huesos.

Ling dejo de reírse y puso el semblante serio mientras le reñía a Greed.

_- ¡No te atreverías! Te juro que si lo haces yo… -le grito Ling mientras alzaba su puño en forma de advertencia-_

- Bah puras palabras… -siguió molestándolo Greed en venganza de la anterior broma- Aunque bueno parece que ahora me voy a divertir un poco….

_- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Como toques un solo cabello de Ran fan me las pagaras Greed me oyes! –el chico empezó a creerse que Greed fuera capaz de hacerlo-_

- Oe… calma calma amiguito, si lo decía por divertirme me refería a otra cosa –Greed levanto la mirada a un árbol cercano mientras seguía riendo con picardía- ¿No te han dicho que espiar a la gente es de mala educación hermanita? además según recuerdo tu no tenías vocación de tarzan para estar trepada en los arboles… claro a no ser que imites a chita…

Lust salto al suelo de un salto, se incorporó para mirar a Ling analizándolo de arriba abajo, y este le devolvía la mirada escrutando a Lust, gracias a los poderes sensoriales de Ling, él había detectado la presencia de Lust hacía rato, le había costado un poco adivinar quién era, pero cuando vio que era una chica supuso que era ella… aunque también podría ser Envy…. Pero lo descarto porque no tendría razón de que fuera el, además lo más fácil era estar disfrazado de Ran fan para atacarle.

- ¿Greed? –pregunto Lust sorprendida ignoraba que otro homonculus viviera-

- Mmm veo que ahora estas en el cuerpo de la mecánica del alquimista de Acero, ¿qué pasa ahora te gustan las chicas más jóvenes? –pregunto mientras no paraba de dedicarle su mejor sonrisa de pícaro-

_- ¿Winry? Estas seguro que es Lust? –pregunto Ling preocupado por ver Winry poseída-_

- Tsk… -exclamo ella mientras alzaba una de sus manos para acomodar su rubia melena- si eres Greed ninguno de nosotros tiene tan pésimo humor ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto ella sorprendida- Pensé que todos habían muerto

- Pues aquí vivo hace algunos años viviendo en el cuerpo del rey de Xing, disfrutando de la buena vida ¿y tú de dónde sales?

- ¿Porque debería decírtelo? –respondió Lust poniéndose a la defensiva-

- Vale, no hace falta que me digas nada –exclamo Greed mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro- ¿qué quieres Lust? ¿vienes a matarme? Porque como me digas que vienes para tener una reunión familiar me mataras de risa.

- ¿Matarte? Bah no quiero marcharme las manos contigo –exclamo ella relajándose un poco- si vine a Xing fue por otro motivo, además como te digo no sabía que estuvieras vivo.

- Bueno a mí me da igual lo que hayas venido a hacer, si no me afecta me da igual. –exclamo el mientras se alzaba de hombros-

_- ¡No puede darnos igual Greed! ¡Tiene a Winry eso no está bien! ¡tenemos que detenerla! –le increpaba Ling-_

Lust se acercó más a la fuente mientras no perdía de vista a Greed, la verdad encontrárselo en plena noche fue una sorpresa total, antes ella estaba vigilante en el castillo buscando a Fritz y vio a un hombre andar solo por la noche y le siguió hasta la fuente, cuando lo vio hablando en voz alta pensó que estaba loco, pero aun así decidió quedarse a ver su particular charla que le recordaba a ella cuando hablaba con Winry.

Pero fue cuando él la descubrió que la dejo desarmada total, Lust tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que le había pasado a Greed para que aun estuviera vivo, fugazmente recordó que la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando su padre lo había metido en aquella solución que lo disolvió por completo, y ahora él estaba frente a ella tan tranquilo y ¨colaborador¨, así que decidió seguir hablando con él.

- ¿Y eres feliz así Greed?-aventuro a preguntar-

- ¿Mmm? ¿Cómo dices? –pregunto un tanto atónito por la pregunta de ella-

- Que si eres feliz viviendo con un humano, siempre has sido un ser muy egoísta y avaricioso, me parece extraño verte vivir tranquilamente en esas condiciones.

- Vaya vaya… ¿y eso porque te preocupa ahora si soy feliz o no? –pregunto de nuevo el aún más atónito-

- Puedes contestar… de verdad quiero saberlo –respondió ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos-

- Pareces distinta hermanita, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿has tenido una revelación religiosa y ahora vas de hermanita de la caridad preguntando sobre la felicidad de la gente? –pregunto el mordazmente-

- Eres un estúpido Greed, olvídalo no me contestes.

Lust se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ese lugar hecha una furia, odiaba cuando la trataban como tonta, empezó a caminar decidida alejándose de la fuente, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho a Greed hablarle de nuevo.

- Valeee, está bien te contestare no hace falta que vayas –exclamo el exasperado- malditas mujeres da igual si son humanas o homunculus tienen siempre un genio del demonio.

Lust se giró mientras le miraba dudosa, como el soltara alguna otra estupidez de las suyas le partiría la cara pensó.

- Mmm si soy feliz preguntas…. –pensó Greed mientras ponía la mano en la barbilla- se puede decir que si lo soy.

- Pero… dependes de un humano para vivir. –apunto ella sin comprender-

- ¿Y? por lo menos vivo como quiero, tengo poder, dinero, la gente me adora ¿qué más puedo pedir?... bueno si podría pedir mujeres pero Ling es gay.

_- ¡OYEEEE! –le grito Ling desde el interior-_

- Pero podrías tomar por completo el poder de ese cuerpo y tener más poder Greed.

- Mmm podría podría… -respondió Greed sonriendo maliciosamente mientras parecía pensárselo-

_- ¡OYEEEE! –Ling ya empezaba a estar harto de la situación-_

- Pero no puedo Lust… después de la muerte de nuestro padre, decidí que la mejor forma de vivir mi vida era estar con mi buen amigo Ling, es cierto que me molestan algunas cosas, pero no sería capaz de quitarle su cuerpo para cumplir mis deseos.

- Greed… -exclamo Lust asombrada por la forma en que Greed le hablaba abiertamente de sus sentimientos, realmente él había cambiado-

- Además ahora soy más feliz de lo que nunca lo he sido –esto último lo dijo mientras miraba el cielo observando la estrellas- soy libre, vivo como quiero, tengo a Ling que más puedo pedir.

_- Greed…. –Ling estaba conmovido por sus palabras- ¿es cierto eso que dices?_

- Tsk… Lust mejor será que me calle que mi amiguito se está empezando a emocionar y no quiero que se enamore de mí… -exclamo Greed mientras se reía de nuevo-

_- ¡OYEEEEEEEEE! _

Lust al verlo tan feliz se sorprendió, nunca pensó que alguien igual a ella pudiera vivir así y aceptarlo tan abiertamente, además de confesar que era feliz…. Y si Greed podía… ¿podría ella hacerlo?

- Pero nosotros fuimos creados por nuestro padre para dominar a los humanos.

- ¿Y? nuestro padre ya murió y aunque estuviera vivo, yo soy yo, no soy mi padre, vivo mi vida como considero oportuno, es cierto que nuestro padre quería el poder como yo lo deseo, pero es absurdo querer tanto poder a costa de matar a tantos humanos solo para obtenerlo… ¿además si los matas a todos entonces para que te vale el poder? ¿Para estar solo y aburrido? Bah… pasando por mi parte de ese estúpido plan, le pueden dar a mi padre por donde ya sabes, me dan igual sus estúpidos ideales, yo tengo los míos y con eso me vale.

Lust miraba atónita a Greed no daba crédito a lo que oía, desconocía al Greed que tenía delante, ella sabía que él era un rebelde sin causa, pero sus palabras tenían mucho sentido… no sería más bien que la que había cambiado era ella y ahora realmente estaba conociendo a Greed, ella sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

Greed aun la miraba de reojo, no sabía que esperar de su hermana, muchas veces en el pasado habían peleado por culpa de su padre, el siempre creyó que ella le odiaba, además nunca había tenido un tipo de conversación tan seria con ella, tal vez en el fondo no fuera tan mala como parecía, tal vez era un ser incomprendido como el, Greed sonrió tristemente pensando en todas las desgracias que su padre había dejado tras de sí, pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Lust decidió que era el momento de irse.

- Bueno yo me voy tengo cosas pendientes que hacer y no puedo perder más mi tiempo aquí.

_- ¡Detenla! ¡No se puede ir con el cuerpo de Winry!_

- Tsk… mi amiguito interior parece que le gustas no quiere que te vayas

_- ¡OYEEE! !¿DEJA DE PONERME VERDE QUIERES?- le grito ya Ling cansado de tantos comentarios tontos sobre el-_

- Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme Greed, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si quieres podemos quedar después y hablamos aún hay varias cosas que me gustaría saber, adiós Greed –exclamo ella mientras se despedía con la mano-

Lust le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el árbol del que había bajado antes, y justo antes de saltar sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la nuca, alzo la mano y se encontró con lo que parecía ser un dardo que había impactado en su cuello causándole un fuerte dolor, Lust se giró a Greed decida a luchar, pero cuando lo vio se quedó estupefacta, él estaba de pie y también tenía la mano en el cuello, según parecía alguien los estaba atacando, Lust corrió hasta donde estaba Greed y cada paso que daba le costaba más, parecía que le hubieran puesto algún tipo de sedante que actuaba de manera inmediata en su cuerpo.

Greed sintió lo mismo que Lust y las fuerza le empezaron a flaquear, de golpe sus rodillas parecían como si fueran de goma, sin ningún tipo de control sobre su cuerpo Greed cayo fulminantemente al suelo, y empezó a entrar un sopor inducido, lo último que pudo ver fue a Lust tratando de llegar a él, para poco después caer desplomada al piso, después de eso los dos perdieron la conciencia.

Un grupo de hombres se acercó a los dos inconscientes en el suelo, llevaban armas e iban todos vestidos con ropa de camuflaje y pasamontañas, para comprobar que estaban inconscientes les pusieron boca arriba y les dieron pequeños golpes con las culatas de sus armas, y al ver que no respondían se sintieron seguros y hablaron entre ellos.

- Vaya tenías razón después de todo Fritz, así hemos casado dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ahora tenemos dos homonculus en lugar de uno.

- No debiste dudar de mi palabra Khan –exclamo Fritz rudamente-

Rápidamente el grupo de hombres amordazaron y se llevaron a los dos homonculus inconscientes, lo que ignoraban aquellos hombres es que pronto estallaría una pelea sin precedentes.

* * *

Cuando Rose se despertó se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, Sazha ya se había levantado, la chica aprovecho para bañarse y vestirse, una hora después volvió Sazha acompañado por un grupo de mujeres, el chico apenas si miro a la chica y le ordeno que se fuera con esas mujeres, ella trato de buscar su mirada para ver si con ella podía infundirle valor, pero el chico simplemente le dio la espalda y se metió al baño, Rose accedió a irse con esas mujeres a regañadientes.

Estas la condujeron a un gran baño, donde procedieron a bañarla y tratarla con diversos productos, al momento Rose comprendió que la estaban preparando para ir a ver al rey, unas cuantas horas después, Rose se dirigió a la habitación donde Sazha para prepararse para partir, la chica era un manojo de nervios y se sentía muy extraña con esa ropa que le habían puesto, cuando entro en la sala habitación se dio cuenta que Sazha estaba sentado en la cama y frente a él tenía un mini armamento preparado, este se asustó cuando ella entro sin golpear y rápidamente tomo un arma y apunto a la chica, esta al verse apuntada pego un pequeño grito.

Sazha al verla bajo el arma mientras tenía la boca abierta por el asombro, no podía parar de ver a Rose, a la chica le habían recogido el pelo corto que tenía y le habían puesto una coleta con extensiones de color rosado parte era lisa e iba decorada con rizos grandes, le habían puesto una tiara imitando al oro y de los dos lados de esta tiara colgaban dos lazos dorados muy delicados que llegaban hasta la barbilla, le habían maquillado muy coquetamente, y sus labios brillaban muy sensualmente.

De vestir le habían puesto un simple sujetador dorado que tenía unos tirantes muy delicados también dorados, sobre la copa del sujetador estaba decorado con diversas gemas, en la cintura tenía un cinturón que también era dorado y del cual caían largos velos transparentes que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, cada velo estaba sujeto al cinturón por una pequeño cascabel, debajo llevaba puesto una pequeña tanga también dorada, en las manos llevaba gruesas pulseras doradas sobre las cuales habían pequeños cascabeles, la chica iba descalza pero en los tobillos tenía una tobillera gruesa dorada con cascabeles, y por ultimo le habían rociado todo el cuerpo con lo que parecía ser un polvillo que brillaba como si fuera purpurina, pero muy tenue que hacía que la chica brillara pero sin llegar a ser chocante, la chica sintió vergüenza cuando Sazha se quedó mirándola de esa manera, bajo la mirada al suelo para evitar la suya, Sazha se dio cuenta.

- Veo que ya te han preparado para el rey –exclamo el mientras volvía la vista a su armamento- ahora ya no tenemos vuelta a atrás Rose, tengo todo calculado una vez estemos en el palacio, por lo que necesito que te comportes a la altura de la circunstancias.

- P… pero.. que tengo que hacer… -pregunto Rose aun cohibida por su aspecto y por la mirada que le había dedicado el joven-

- ¿Eh? ¿Me estas preguntando qué hacer? –pregunto el incrédulo- Yo que sé, sedúcelo como hiciste con el alquimista ese.

- Pero si yo no lo seduje… simplemente le di una droga... –admitió ella avergonzada-

- Pse... eres patética en serio, ¿y ahora pretendes que yo te diga cómo hacerlo? -el no podía comprender que le estuviera preguntando eso-

- ¡No me trates así! No soy patética… -la chica odiaba cuando él hacia comentarios tan ácidos y críticos sobre ella- ¡si te lo estoy preguntando es porque no lo sé!

- Entonces tenemos un problema… -exclamo Sazha mientras elevaba una ceja- yo nunca he seducido a nadie, yo que se…. haz lo que haría una mujer, tíratele encima, insinúatele, báilale, muéstrale algo de tu cuerpo, yo que se… -respondió el joven exasperado-

- ¡Pero que no se hacer esas cosas!

- ¿Pero no puedes ni bailar?

- ¡Que no lo sé! ¡además con tanto cascabel parezco una vaca! –se quejó la chica amargamente-

- Madre mía eres más inútil que un peine para un calvo… -se quejó el mientras le caia una gota estilo anime-

Rose se acercó hecha una furia y empezó a darle golpes con una almohada que tenía cerca, descargando su ira de una manera un tanto ridícula, al principio Sazha la dejo pero la pataleta de ella le pareció tan estúpida, que en el siguiente golpe le arrebato la almohada para después tirarla lejos.

- ¿Te quieres comportar como una mujer adulta? –le increpo- Cálmate tenemos que pensar que hacer.

Rose aún estaba roja de la furia y se fue a sentarse a una silla haciendo morros mientras que Sazha maldecía mentalmente el momento en el que se había convertido en niñera de Rose.

- ¿Algo sabrás hacer no? ¿No tenéis algún baile típico de tu ciudad?

- Mmmm –Rose se quedó pensativa mientras trataba de calmar su ira, de golpe una idea vino a su mente- ahhh ahora que lo recuerdo… no sé si pueda funcionar… pero antes en Leto nuestro anterior sacerdote Cornello aquel que me engaño, nos hacía hacer una especie de ritual como ofrenda a nuestro Dios.

- Pse… de eso a nada mejor eso… –de golpe a Sazha se le vino la imagen de una Rose arrodillada con las manos en alto y cantando como una maniática de una secta, y se le puso la cara morada con gotitas de sudor estilo anime- esto… porque mejor antes de hacerlo no me lo muestras?

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio quieres verlo? –pregunto asombrada-

- Sí.. por favor –respondió el preparándose para lo peor-

Rose se levantó de la silla y se puso frente a él, le miro un poco nerviosa y cerró los ojos respiro profundamente varias veces, y después alzo las manos sobre su pecho y las unió, lentamente las manos unidas empezaron a elevarse hasta llevar a arriba de su cabeza, cuando estuvieron en alto, las manos se separaron y empezaron a moverse en delicados movimientos hacia abajo, a medida que las manos bajaban, ella empezó a dar pequeños pasos laterales que iban en compas con las manos cuando las manos bajaron del todo, la chica dio dos pasos atrás y dio dos vueltas sobre ella, y siguió dando más pasos laterales mientras seguía moviendo los brazos como si estuviera haciendo símbolos con las manos, después de un rato de ese ritual la chica se arrodillo y abrió los ojos.

Sazha la estaba mirando con ojos penetrantes tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, Rose pensó que ahora el otra vez se reiría de ella, como había hecho antes, la chica se incorporó y bajo la mirada triste, hasta que escucho el veredicto de Sazha.

- Seguro que eso funcionara –respondió el secamente mientras volvía la mirada y empezaba a limpiar sus armas frenéticamente-

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –Rose no salía de su asombro-

- Si –respondió el mientras tragaba saliva-

Sazha había quedado devastado por extraño ritual de Rose, se veía tan hermosa parecía un ángel y su pequeño ritual le había dejado devastado, cuando la vio pensó que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso antes como ella, sintió como si le clavaran puñaladas al saber que pronto ella se sacrificaría ante el rey… tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que podría pasar con ella después de eso, mentalmente se prometió que por nada permitiría que alguien pusiera sus manos sobre ella.

* * *

El mercader llego con sus esclavas y fueron guiados hasta una gran habitación donde dejaron a las esclavas para que preparan sus actuaciones para el rey, el mercader estaba hablando animadamente con Sazha mientras que el joven seguía con cara de pocos amigos y evitando mirar a Rose, uno de los guardias entro y se llevó al mercader, dejando a Sazha solo, este al ver su oportunidad llamo a Rose con la mano para que se acercara, cuando la tuvo cerca se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído.

- Voy a salir sin que nadie me vea para infiltrarme y obtener información sobre mi padre, trata de salir entre las últimas y tan pronto pueda vendré por ti.

- No.. .no me dejes… -susurro Rose con miedo mientras que su mano apretaba fervientemente el brazo de el-

- No te preocupes –le respondió suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla, la tomo de la mano liberándose el brazo- te lo prometo volveré por ti.

- Por favor cuídate… y vuelve por mí no me olvides… por favor –le respondió la chica titubeante casi con lágrimas en sus ojos, la separación del chico estaba causando estragos en ella, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de él que solo pensar que se alejaría de ella le provocó un gran vacío, además sin saber si le podía pasar algo-

El chico la miro tiernamente, ella lograba sacar lo mejor y lo peor de el en un instante, alzo su mano y la puso suavemente sobre su cabeza mientras en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa, la chica se quedó petrificada al verlo, antes le había visto reír pero esta sonrisa era diferente, el alma se le cayó al suelo, y sintió la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarlo, la chica alzo las manos pero él se retiró abruptamente de ella y sin darle más tiempo a responder, Sazha se alejó de ella dejándola en estado de shock y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por la sonrisa que le había dedicado, Rose sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza, y deseo poder volver a esa sonrisa, y cuando quiso reaccionar para hablarle él ya se había ido…. La chica sintió como si todo a su alrededor dejara de brillar como antes.

* * *

Bueno ahora si todo se acelerara mucho más en este fic, realmente siento que de momento no estén saliendo los personajes principales pero dentro poco lo harán, además están encerrados estudiando XDD, también ha vuelto nuestro viejo amigo Fritz ñ_ñ lo habéis extrañado a que si... xD. OJO IMPORTANTE aviso yo no tengo nada contra el yaoi ¡eh!, antes me encanta me he visto varios animes y mangas, aunque ahora estoy más centrada en varios shoujos y shonen prioritariamente, pero solo pensar en Greed imaginándose eso o en esa situación me hizo casi morir de la risa xD.

FullGirl13 me encantaría ir más rápida con los capítulos pero ahora ando un poco liada, además los estoy alternando con el otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo así se me hace más fácil :D, gracias por tu review.

Yue Cifier (joe ya me había acostumbrado a ponerlo todo xD) como siempre me has alegrado el día xD, me lo paso pipa con tus reviews, no puedo imaginar cómo es Beca con sus comentarios xD, y al final ya os gusta Rose… XD hay que ver si antes todas pedían su cabeza… será culpa del alter loco de Yue ñ.ñ

Kendrix Princess pse no se aun si el término medio lemon exista xDDDDDDDDD, bueno… digamos que si… no se XD, u.u sigo creyendo que soy un bicho raro xD, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo .

The Cat Thief no te sientas mal por no dejarme review antes y lo de matarte… mmm no me des ideas tal vez te pueda dejar a solas en una habitación con Fritz O_O OMG XDDDDD, con tal que me sigas leyendo con eso me doy por bien servida :D, gracias ;).

Jiuriana-chan Jo había extraño tus reviews xD en serio, como te dije pensé que hasta habías dejador de leerme por lo del capítulo ese de Lust xD, muchas gracias por tu review :D como siempre tan profundo, y lo de Ling con lo de su país, es un tema un tanto delicado el realmente quiere ayudar a su pueblo pero no será nada fácil, es una pena ojala tu porra le ayude xD, bueno Lust no es aun la madre teresa de Calcuta eh! Me hizo reír mucho ese comentario XD, nada si al final la querrás xD, lo de Sazha con las cicatrices… mmm debo decir que las mujeres con las que ha tratado Sazha no son lo que podamos decir mujeres ¨buenas¨ además es cierto que unas cicatrices se puedan ver sexys en el anime y tal, pero cuando son del estilo que tiene él es muy difícil no evitar sentir aversión por ellas U.U, aunque a mí me daría igual con cicatrices o sin para mí es un tío bueno *_* jajajajajaja, y sobre lo de mis faltas de horrografia U_U lo siento soy una patosa para la ortografía, fallo más que una escopeta de feria, a raíz que estoy escribiendo he mejorado mucho la escritura, siempre paso el corrector ortográfico dos veces, pero la última vez por las prisas no lo hice, además quería subir el anterior capitulo y el otro de mi otro fanfic (omg creo que es la respuesta a un review más largo que he hecho o_oUU)

Doshi-san me alegra que tu compu haya vuelto de la muerte XD y ojala que el arreglo te dure :3, gracias por tu review


	39. Caos El comienzo del final

39. CAOS

El ambiente en el castillo estaba muy enrarecido, los soldados iban de un lado para otro sin parar, a primera hora de la mañana habían descubierto que el rey no estaba en sus aposentos, y habían empezado a buscarlo frenéticamente, pero solo fue hasta media mañana que descubrieron los cuerpos de varios soldados que les habían matado de un corte en la garganta, Sazha siguió a un grupo de soldados que iban corriendo hacia el jardín, y cuando vio que uno iba rezagado, se acerco a él con sigilo y cuando nadie lo veía, le dio un fuerte golpe al hombre en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente al instante, tan rápido fue el golpe que no le dio tiempo ni a gritar, después lo arrastro hasta un lugar seguro, donde le quito las ropas y se las puso.

Salió sigilosamente y empezó a caminar decidido por el castillo, vio un grupo grande de soldados y se unió a ellos, y fue cuando les escucho comentar sobre la desaparición del rey, les siguió hasta el jardín donde vieron los cadáveres de los soldados, Sazha se separo un poco del grupo y siguió por su cuenta, hasta que encontró un grupo de soldados llamo su atención poderosamente, en cierta forma parecían diferentes a los demás además se metieron por un pasillo que según parecía iba a las mazmorras del palacio, Sazha le pareció muy extraño así que les siguió a distancia moderada hasta que vio que alguien les esperaba, y cuando vio quien era, su semblante se puso serio al momento, conocía muy bien a ese hombre y solo verle le hacía sentir nauseas

Fritz estaba hablando con los hombres, dándoles instrucciones sobre lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

- Todo está saliendo a la perfección, el caos causado por la desaparición del rey está siendo un éxito, ahora tienen que traerme a como dé lugar al alquimista Maldin –Fritz fijo la mirada en un soldado joven que estaba a su lado- Lieth os acompañara él sabe donde están sus aposentos, y una cosa me da igual el método que uséis solo traérmelo con vida.

Los soldados asintieron y salieron raudos a buscar a Maldin, Sazha se escondió para que no lo vieran y cuando estuvo seguro siguió a los hombres, y después de correr unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos, cuando considero que estaban lo suficiente lejos de la vista de Fritz, el chico puso en marcha su plan.

- ¡Esperad! –grito el chico con autoridad-

El grupo de hombre se paró en seco para después girarse a ver al joven, lo miraron con recelo y poniendo las manos sobre sus armas, pero Sazha ni se inmuto por el hecho.

- ¿Que pasa? –pregunto el que parecía ser el líder de la banda-

- Fritz me envía para ir con vosotros a capturar a Maldin –exclamo el poniendo su mirada más fría y calculadora-

Los hombres murmuraron entre ellos, hasta que el líder los hizo callar haciéndoles una señal con la mano, mientras se acercaba desafiante al desconocido.

- ¡Mientes!, si así fuera Fritz nos lo hubiera dicho antes –exclamo el líder mientras sacaba un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones-

- No miento, estaba ejecutando otra orden de Fritz y acabo de reportarme –exclamo él mientras se adelantaba dos pasos más hacia el líder- me han dado la orden de acompañaros para capturar al alquimista, además vosotros no sabéis como luchar contra un alquimista como ese, por eso me han enviado para asegurar el éxito de la misión. –Sazha termino la frase mientras miraba despectivamente a los hombres, como si fueran estúpidos-

De nuevo se escucharon murmullos entre los soldados de indignación, el joven daba a entender que ellos eran malos y por eso le enviaban a él.

- ¡¿Como osas atreverte a dudar de nuestras habilidades? –rugió el líder lleno de rabia- Me da igual si te ha enviado Fritz, nadie me dice esas cosas y vive para contarlo.

El líder se abalanzo sobre el joven cuchillo en mano, y antes que pudiera reaccionar Sazha se agacho y con su golpe típico le metió una patada brutal en las piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio, el líder cayó al suelo pero rápidamente se incorporo y volvió a arremeter contra él, esta vez Sazha lo esquivo y antes que el hombre pudiera volverlo a atacar se puso a sus espaldas y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello.

- Como dudes mas de mi palabra te juro que te mato –exclamo Sazha con voz aguda y en modo de advertencia-

- ¡Mientes! –chillo el líder- No tienes lo que hay que tener para mata…

Sazha le corto el cuello al hombre que no pudo seguir hablando, el líder se llevo las manos al cuello mientras caía al suelo desfallecido, los soldados miraron horrorizados como de un golpe había acabado con su líder, Sazha mantenía la mirada fría mientras miraba al hombre agonizar a sus pies, se inclino sobre el hombre y se limpio su cuchillo en las ropas del hombre, después se levanto y miro al grupo que lo miraban asustados.

- ¿Algún valiente más que me quiera contradecir? –el rostro del joven estaba totalmente inexpresivo, como si nada hubiera pasado-

Los soldados negaron con la cabeza, y Sazha se guardo el cuchillo con mano firme, no era la primera vez que alguien moría en sus manos, no era nada agradable pero estaba seguro que el hombre que acaba de matar no era trigo limpio, y ahora mismo era la ley del más fuerte matar o morir, el no había llegado tan lejos para vengarse de su padre, para morir a manos de uno de sus esbirros.

- Vosotros dos llevar el cadáver y esconderlo detrás de esa columna rápido –dijo Sazha con voz fuerte imponiéndose como nuevo líder de los soldados-

Rápidamente tomaron el cuerpo y lo escondieron obedeciendo las órdenes de Sazha, después volvieron con el rostro descompuesto del miedo.

- Ahora Lieth llévanos hasta Maldin, no tenemos tiempo que perder, y perder tiempo me saca de mis casillas.

- S..si señor… -respondió el soldado Lieth muerto de miedo, el cual ante la orden empezó a correr frente a Sazha guiándole-

* * *

Era una mañana extraña Edward se sentía algo molesto al despertar, se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela descartando libros de una larga lista, cuando se acerco a la ventana, se dio cuenta que algo extraño había pasado en el castillo, se veían a muchos militares corriendo de un lado para otro con caras de preocupación, lo que despertó la curiosidad del chico, que se vistió rápidamente y fue a encontrarse con sus compañeros en el desayuno.

Cuando llego le estaban esperando para comer, por variar Mei y Riza estaban sentadas en una esquina y los chicos estaban de pie hablando con semblante serio sobre lo sucedido esa mañana, les sirvieron el desayuno los criados y todos se sentaron, y en mitad del desayuno se presento un nutrido grupo de soldados, que les interrumpieron.

- Tenemos órdenes expresas de llevarlos a sus habitaciones –exclamo uno de los soldados dándoles la orden pero tratando de simular que nada había pasado-

- ¿Ha pasado algo? –pregunto Roy analizando el grupo de soldados-

- No señor, simplemente estamos en un simulacro de emergencia, ¿no se os informo ayer?

- No, pero normalmente los simulacros son de evacuación, no de llevarse a las personas a encerrarlas en sus ¨habitaciones¨, además no creo que hagan falta tantos soldados tan bien armados para informarnos. –apunto Roy todavía más agudo en sus afirmaciones-

- Esas son la ordenes que tengo señor, si tiene alguna duda lo puede preguntar después, ignoro si en su país los simulacros son iguales a los de Xing, pero aquí se hacen así. -respondió el soldado tajantemente-

Roy miro de reojo a Maldin, que también estaba expectante y sorprendido por la situación.

- ¡Yo no pienso moverme de aquí, hasta saber que está pasando! –chillo Edward mientras daba un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa- ¡esto no tiene lógica! ¡exijo saber lo que pasa!

El grupo de soldados se miraron entre ellos, el que ejercía de portavoz volvió a hablarles pero esta vez fue más duro e imponente sobre su demanda.

- Si no acatáis la orden ahora mismo os llevaremos detenidos al calabozo –el soldado se llevo la mano a su arma mientras miraba con dureza a los extranjeros-

- ¡Un momento por favor calmaros! –intervino Maldin antes que todo acabara en tragedia- Edward y Roy recordar que estamos en este castillo como invitados, tenemos que acatar las normas de este lugar, si se nos pide ir a nuestras habitaciones lo acataremos, seguramente el mismo Rey nos podrá dar explicaciones sobre esto despues.

- ¿Pero.. Maldin? No es normal –le refuto Roy-

- Lo sé Roy –asintió Maldin- pero ahora mismo pelearnos con los soldados no nos traerá nada bueno, además pueden hasta quitarnos el permiso del rey para nuestra investigación.

Edward volvió a dar otro puñetazo sobre la mesa descargando su ira, algo extraño pasaba pero Maldin tenía razón, lo más prudente era hacerles caso a los soldados, así que muy a su disgusto fueron escoltados por los soldados a sus habitaciones, cuando entraron cada uno en ellas se encontraron con que habían sido registradas, todos los cajones estaban por los suelos, sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo, los armarios abierto, antes los soldados habían estado revisado todas las habitaciones buscando algo, tampoco ninguno obtuvo respuesta al preguntar el motivo de la requisa de su habitación, lo único que obtuvieron fue un portazo y escuchar como echaban el seguro a las puertas.

* * *

El grupo de soldados se dirigió rapidamente a la habitación de Maldin liderados por Sazha, pasaron por varios controles que el joven pudo sortear sin problemas, finalmente cuando el grupo estuvo en la puerta de la habitación, los soldados se pusieron a los dos lados de la puerta, mientras que uno se puso a trabajar con la cerradura para forzar la puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis? –pregunto Sazha cabreado-

- Fo-fo-forzar la la puerta señor –respondió el soldado que estaba en la cerradura, las manos le temblaban del miedo-

- Tsk… novatos –exclamo Sazha con desdén-

Sazha retiro al soldado, y de un solo golpe tiro la puerta abajo, los soldados se retiraron asustados al verlo, el chico entro decidido en la habitación y se encontró de frente con Maldin, el cual estaba con un libro en las manos, Sazha sin mediar palabra corrió hacia él, Maldin al ver venir al joven le tiro el libro a la cara, mientras se movía hacia un lado esquivándole, pero Sazha esquivo el libro sin problemas y cambio de dirección hacia Maldin.

Maldin al ver que el peligroso desconocido estaba decidido a atacarle, rápidamente activo su alquimia sobre el suelo, el cual se convirtió como si fuera barro muy acuoso, Sazha dio un salto hacia atrás antes de caer en la trampa del alquimista, y ágilmente se puso sobre la cama evitando el suelo, después le metió una patada a un armario cercano que por el golpe cayó al suelo hundiéndose hasta la mitad, creando una superficie sobre la cual se podía caminar sin problemas, Sazha salto sobre el armario estrechando la distancia con su presa.

Maldin al verlo lo que pasaba se acerco a una mesita de metal que tenía cerca, y utilizo la alquimia sobre ella, transmutándola en una gran mano, la cual se alargo para golpear a Sazha, este se agazapo y espero el momento justo para escapar, la mano golpeo al armario haciéndolo trizas creando una pequeña nube de polvo, ese fue el momento que Sazha aprovecho para acercarse a Maldin rápidamente, y cuando lo tuvo a rango le metió un puñetazo en la mandíbula, Maldin se vio sorprendido y cayó al suelo pesadamente, empezó a sangrar por la boca pero empezó a incorporarse, y fue cuando Sazha le metió una patada en las rodillas que lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo gritando del dolor, Sazha se acerco a él y le puso el pie sobre el cuello, Maldin elevo las manos tratando de liberarse de la presión del joven pero le fue inútil, empezó a quedarse sin respiración.

- ¡Vosotros venir y atarlo rápido! –ordeno Sazha gritando, mientras iba controlando la presión sobre el cuello de Maldin-

Los soldados entraron rápidamente y agarraron a Maldin por los brazos mientras que uno le ataba fuertemente los pies, Sazha quito el pie del cuello de Maldin y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire, Maldin finalmente perdió el sentido.

- Ahora atarlo bien mientras que voy a ver si podemos salir de aquí sin despertar sospechas, ¡no salir de aquí hasta que yo vuelva! ¡¿entendido! –exclamo el joven mientras los amenazaba con la mirada-Si alguien se atreve a salir de aquí lo pagara con su vida.

Los soldados asintieron ver a Sazha en acción les había convencido por completo de la versión que les había dado, pensaban que capturar al alquimista sería fácil, que Maldin al ser un hombre de letras no sabría defenderse pero se habían equivocado, siguieron atando a Maldin mientras que Sazha salía rápidamente de la habitación.

El joven fue muy cauteloso esquivando a los grupos de soldados, al cabo de un rato llego a su destino estaba parado frente a unas enormes puertas, antes de entrar en ellas se acerco a una cortina blanca que tenía cerca y la jalo arrancándola, después se la puso como si fuera una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, después abrió ligeramente la puerta y vio que todas las esclavas aun estaban allí, entro lentamente en la sala y se dirigió a la encargada que al verlo venir le hizo una reverencia.

- Sr. Sazha, ¿qué pasa? estamos esperando mucho tiempo y nuestro jefe no vuelve ¿ha pasado algo? –pregunto la mujer contrariada-

- No, no ha pasado nada de importancia, solo que están en un simulacro de emergencia, cuando vinimos ignorábamos de dicho simulacro, por lo que estamos esperando que acaben para empezar a mostrar a nuestras esclavas. –explico el joven mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la mujer-

- Vaya… -exclamo la mujer aburrida por la espera-

- He venido porque necesito llevarme a mi esclava por un rato.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto la encargada un tanto asombrada-

- Es que como nos aburrimos de esperar con su jefe, queremos un poco de diversión mientras esperamos –termino la frase el chico haciéndole un guiño con el ojo-

- ¡Pero nos costó mucho el maquillaje y vestirla! para que ahora por aburriros me deshagáis el trabajo –respondió la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Sazha dejo de sonreírle a la mujer y le miro seriamente, y actuó como lo harían la mayoría de los hombres de Xing para imponerse.

- ¡Como osas a hablarme así mujer! Yo hago con mi esclava lo que a mí me dé la gana, y si su jefe y yo la queremos para lo que sea, ¡usted no es nadie para decirme si puedo o no! Cuide esa boca si no quiere que lo último que vea sea mi puño volando hacia ella.

La mujer al verlo así se asusto y retrocedió, le hizo una reverencia de disculpas y le hablo con vos temblorosa.

- L..lo siento… señor…

- Así me gusta, no quiero oír ninguna queja mas, como oiga otra me iré sin mi esclava y usted tomara su lugar, eso sí no creo que a su jefe le guste ver que con la que se va divertir sea usted.

- Si.. señor. –respondió la mujer mientras temblaba de la cabeza a los pies solo pensando en lo que podría pasarle si tomaba el lugar de la esclava-

Sazha se dio la vuelta hecho una furia y se fue directamente a donde estaba Rose, que lo miraba asustada, el chico sin mediar palabra la tomo del brazo fuertemente y la saco jalándola de allí, una vez salió dio un portazo y siguió caminando sin decir palabra.

- ¿Sazha? –pregunto la chica preocupada-

- ¡Cállate! –le riño el-

La chica se quedo callada mientras él la seguía llevando del brazo, justo antes de pasar por delante de unos guardias se quito la cortina, y Rose se sorprendió al verlo como un soldado, allí se identifico con otro nombre y dijo que la chica era una esclava que iba a hacer un servicio a los invitados del rey, que era una forma de tenerlos entretenidos para que no preguntaran, los demás soldados asintieron, el grupo de hombres no quitaban el ojo de la chica desnudándola con sus miradas, la chica se escondió detrás de Sazha.

Después de indicarle a donde tenían que ir, Sazha volvió a llevarse a la chica del brazo, empezaron a subir unas escaleras y a mitad de camino el chico se paró en seco, Rose se quedo parada detrás de el temiéndose lo peor, hasta que escucho su voz triste.

- Lo siento Rose… –el chico soltó el brazo de la chica- han pasado cosas terribles, cosas…. que me prometí que nunca volvería a hacer… -el chico bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado- me he convertido otra vez en mi padre…

Rose pudo palpar el dolor en sus palabras y camino hasta ponerse frente a el, y sin mediar palabra le abrazo fuertemente sin decirle nada, a Sazha se le enterneció la mirada y cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo la afección de la chica rodeándolo y alzo los brazos para cerrar el abrazo entre los dos, se quedaron así un minuto, hasta que Sazha reacciono y alejo a la chica de el suavemente, mientras la miraba tiernamente, Rose pudo reconocer de nuevo al Sazha que ella conocía, la chica inconscientemente alzo la mano derecha para tocar su rostro, mientras trataba de consolarlo sin saber que había pasado, el chico volvió a cerrar los ojos centrándose el toque de la mano de ella, hasta que finalmente supo que su tiempo se había acabado, el chico se alejo de ella, sintiendo dentro de el como si al separarse de ella se rompiera algo en su interior, suspiro fuertemente y se centro.

- Rose, ahora necesito de tu ayuda, el rey de Xing ha sido secuestrado por Fritz. –sentencio el joven-

Rose dejo escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al escucharlo.

- ¿Le has visto? ¿Fritz esta aquí? –pregunto la chica mientras se aferraba a la camisa de el-

- Si le he visto, al parecer está planeando algo y siguiendo su tónica no es nada bueno, también ha secuestrado a Maldin el alquimista que enseño a Winry.

- ¡Oh Dios! –exclamo la chica llevándose las manos al rostro-

- Ahora escúchame bien –dijo Sazha mientras tomaba a la Rose por los hombros- necesito que le expliques todo esto a Edward Elrich, ahora te llevare a donde un guardia y le daré ordenes que te lleve a su habitación, allí le contaras todo lo que te he dicho y que le esperare justo en la entrada principal de las mazmorras, dile que no tarde, la vida del rey y de Maldin corre peligro.

La chica se quedo de piedra al escucharlo todo, pero asintió con la cabeza con decisión, ahora sería su momento de demostrar que se podía confiar en ella, Sazha sonrió al verla tan decidida, se giro y empezó a subir las escaleras con la chica siguiéndole detrás, dio unos cuantos pasos más, pero se volvió a parar en seco mientras movía las manos nerviosamente.

- ¿Sazha? ¿Pasa algo más?

Sin decir palabra el chico se giro y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y busco su boca ávido de ella, no sabía si la volvería a verla y quería que su ultimo recuerdo con ella fuera el mejor.

* * *

Edward se encontraba inquieto en su habitación, se paseaba de un lado a otro como un animal en celo, estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso de investigación además que estaba muy preocupado por la situación tan tensa de esa mañana, el chico tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos llevaba varias noches en vela analizando sus apuntes, pero no le importaba se había jurado que rescataría a Winry aunque en ello le fuera la vida.

Justo en ese momento escucho como alguien golpeaba su puerta y escucho la voz de un hombre que le pedía autorización para entrar, Edward acepto y lo que vio lo dejo anonado, justo detrás del soldado estaba Rose vestida de una manera extraña, aunque decir vestida con esas minúsculas ropas era una exageración, el soldado le informo que era una esclava que le habían enviado como regalo del rey para que se divirtiera, Edward no pudo decir nada porque tan rápido como había entrado el soldado se marcho, dejando a Edward asombrado solo con Rose.

- ¿Rose? ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí? –pregunto el irritado- ¡te dijimos que te fueras a casa! ¡Me prometiste que dejarías de acosarme! ¡Yo no quiero estar contigo!

- Edward no estoy aquí por lo crees –exclamo la chica con semblante serio- algo muy grave está pasando y yo vengo a contártelo todo.

Edward se quedo callado ante las palabras de la chica, Rose rápidamente le explico todo lo que había pasado y sobre lo que Sazha había descubierto, Edward estaba sentado en la cama asimilando toda la información y sobre lo que tendrían que hacer, alzo el rostro decidido y se levanto.

- Rose tú te quedaras aquí, yo iré a buscar a los demás para ir a las mazmorras, gracias por venir a avisarme -el chico le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a Rose-

- Edward…. ¿Te puedo pedir algo por favor? –pregunto la chica suplicante-

- ¿Pedirme algo? –pregunto el joven alzando una ceja, aunque Rose hubiera cambiado, Ed aun recelaba mucho del ¨repentino¨ cambio de la chica- como sea una treta de las tuyas…

- ¡Que yo ya no soy así! –se quejo ella- por favor… por favor cuida de Sazha… promételo por favor… no dejes que le pase nada… tráelo de vuelta a mi… por favor…

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de la chica mientras que sus manos temblaban, Edward se sorprendió al verla llorar por otro hombre delante de él, se acerco a la chica y le seco las lagrimas con la mano, y alzo su rostro para verle el rostro.

- No te lo puedo prometer Rose, pero si hare todo lo posible por lograrlo.

La chica le sonrió mientras asentía, Edward salió de la habitación como un rayo, tenía mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo, la vida de sus amigos estaba en juego y todo indicaba que una lucha sin precedentes se avecinaba, y para abrirse campo hasta cada uno de sus compañeros tuvo que golpear a varios guardias, y para no tener que repetirse una y otra vez solo les informo que habían secuestrado a Ling, cuando todos estuvieron juntos les fue contando todo mientras corrían camino a las mazmorras a encontrarse con Sazha.

* * *

Siento mucho la demora de este capítulo pero como siempre lo he tenido que redactar varias veces, en un principio iba a ser más largo pero he decido cortarlo, por lo que el otro capítulo está prácticamente listo para subir, aun así lo revisare y seguro re-escribirlo XD.

Sobre el capitulo he estado más pendiente de la puntuación pero creo que en algunos casos me he pasado jajajajaja. U_U gomen, también sobre Sazha jus que puedo decir me dio mucha ponerlo tan malo, pero el antes era así u.u, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo ñ_ñ, también he de decir que ya estamos recta al final de la historia, aunque todavía quedan muchas sorpresas por venir .

FULLGIRL13, me alegra mucho que cada día te guste más :D, espero que te haya gustado.

Yue Cifer T_T jooo perdóname antes el otro capítulo escribí mal la parte de Greed y no quedaba clara la broma U_U gomen, omg lo de Caro sobre lo de que antes de conocerte parecías sicópata y que ahora si lo eres me hizo reír un montón XD, y lo de Beca que os parecéis a Rose también me hizo reír mucho xD, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews :D, como siempre digo me alegran el día, y para que sepáis nunca subo un capitulo nuevo hasta que no leo vuestro review XD, no es por meteros presión pero es mi dinámica review de las tres locas (lo digo con cariño xD) capitulo listo para subir xD.

Kendrix Princess yo también adoro a Greed ñ_ñ me encanta su cinismo y como trataba a Greed, junto con Lust es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque también he de decir que a Lust me gustaba más en el anime por su malicia, Jo… si soy rara si xD, las chicas peligrosas en los animes me gustan XD, y lo de la broma de Greed madre mía lo que me reí escribiéndolo, tanto así que mi marido pensó que estaba loca por reírme sola escribiendo TWT.

Kbzoniko yo nunca he odiado a Rose, y la pobre ya ha sufrido mucho ya u.u, el lemon Jo si tengo que escribirlo pero entre el nuevo fanfic que tengo y que estoy escribiendo como posesa el final de este no me nace la inspiración de momento para reescribirlo XD, la pobre Lust no gana para sicólogos xD, lo de los dedazos espero que este haya sido mas leíble XD.

Anime dark gracias por el review, la verdad interesante esta y más se pondrá jojojo XD.


	40. Complot

40. COMPLOT

Winry empezó a recobrar poco a poco la conciencia, le dolía todo el cuerpo trato de recordar lo que le había pasado, tenía un dolor de cabeza brutal, la chica empezó a mirar de un lado a otro tratando de ubicarse donde estaba, sentía que estaba atada de pies y manos y estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y lúgubre, poco a poco su vista se fue adaptando al lugar, escucho una voz familiar a un costado.

- ¿Winry? ¿Estas bien?

La chica alzo la mirada y entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor, hasta que finalmente pudo ver a la persona que le hablaba era Ling que estaba también atado a la pared, el chico estaba con el torso desnudo y se podían apreciar varios golpes por todo el cuerpo y rostro y en el pecho tenia lo que parecía ser una herida causada por el fuego de grandes dimensiones-

- ¿Ling?¿Que ha pasado? –pregunto asustada ella- ¿donde estamos?

- Estamos en las catacumbas de mi palacio… nos han secuestrado –exclamo él con dificultad-

- ¿Cómo? ¡no puede ser! –Winry tenía el rostro descompuesto del miedo ante la noticia-

- Nos han drogado con una droga muy potente la noche anterior…

- ¿Pero quién? ¡no entiendo nada Ling! –chillo la chica desesperada-

Ling miro a la chica con compasión, era cierto que era difícil de entenderlo, el se sentía culpable sabiendo que ella se había visto envuelta en todo eso por su culpa, el chico bajo la mirada mientras continuaba hablando.

- Lo siento Winry…. hemos caído en una trampa por mi culpa, hay una conspiración para matarme y quedarse con mi trono.

- Ling… -exclamo la chica con sorpresa-

- Pero eso no es lo peor… -a Ling le costaba hablar y mas darle tan funestas noticias a la chica-

- ¿Cómo? ¿hay algo más? –pregunto asustada-

- Antes… antes me han llevado a una sala que nunca antes había visto –Ling alzo la cabeza con la mirada perdida- una sala llena de aparatos extraños… allí me han puesto sobre una camilla… y me han… me han..

- ¡Dios mío Ling te han violado! –exclamo aterrada la chica-

Ling giro el rostro y miro a la chica perplejo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en su lastimado rostro mientras una gota estilo anime caía por su cabeza, pero su sonrisa de desdibujo y de nuevo se ensombreció su rostro.

- No me han violado Winry… pero es algo peor… me han sacado a Greed. –termino la frase casi susurrando-

- ¿Cómo? ¡eso no puede ser posible! –Winry sintió como un escalofrió corría por su espalda-

- Si… lo han sacado de mi cuerpo… no sé cómo pero lo han logrado –el dolor se palpaba en los ojos del joven- pero no van solo por mi corona… buscan a los homúnculos…

Winry se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de Ling, desesperada llamo a Lust en su interior preocupada, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella.

- ¡Ling! ¡También me han sacado a Lust! –grito la chica asustada-

- No, la droga que nos han dado también era para los homúnculos, ahora mismo estará aun inconsciente en tu interior.

La chica empezó a llamar más insistentemente a Lust, hasta que finamente escucho la débil voz del homúnculo quejándose.

- ¡Esta viva! –exclamo Winry con alegría-

Winry le explico todo rápidamente a Lust, la cual no daba crédito a lo que oía, tenían que escapar de allí a como diera lugar, Lust tomo posesión del cuerpo de Winry después analizo rápidamente la situación y transmuto uno de sus brazos en metal tratando de romper las cadenas, pero estas estaban hechas de un material que no se rompía tan fácil, Lust empezó a perder la paciencia y empezó a moverse frenéticamente intentando liberarse, pero aun estaba debilitada por esa maldita droga con lo cual sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Al cabo de un rato de intentar liberase Lust se detuvo de golpe cuando Winry desde su interior le hablo, le pidió que uniera las dos manos transformadas en lanzas pequeñas, para cerrar un circulo de trasmutación, cuando lo hizo Winry tomo posesión del cuerpo y utilizo su alquimetalica para fundir las dos cadenas que sujetaban sus brazos, al verse libre hizo lo mismo con los pies, dio dos pasos pero la debilidad de su cuerpo la hizo caer de rodillas, Ling desde su postura le anima a seguir, Winry se levanto pesadamente y se acerco al joven, y justo cuando iba a liberar a Ling, la puerta se abrió de par en par, la chica al verse descubierta se giro y protegió con su cuerpo a Ling, dos hombres de batas blancas entraron en la celda y vieron que la chica estaba suelta, el segundo hombre se adelanto dos pasos hacia ella y hizo que Winry se quedara paralizada, era Fritz que le miraba con evidente jubilo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, la chica al verlo sin dudarlo dos veces se abalanzo decida hacia Fritz, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio como entraba otro hombre atado fuertemente.

- ¡Maldin! –grito la chica al ver a su mentor lleno de moretones y atado-

- ¡Winry! –grito él con júbilo al verla- ¡estas viva!

- Tsk… ahora no estamos para escenitas de rencuentro, quédate quieta muchacha, si no quieres que mate a este –exclamo Fritz mientras alzaba un cuchillo al cuello de Maldin-

Winry retrocedido instintivamente no quería que nada malo le pasara a Maldin, Lust en su interior se peleaba con ella diciéndole que atacara a Fritz, pero ella no podía arriesgar la vida de Maldin solo por su venganza, la chica bajo las manos y se rindió, los secuaces de Fritz la agarraron y le ataron las manos a la espalda, y para que no utilizara la alquimia pusieron un trozo de madera separándole las manos, después la tiraron en una silla donde la amarraron los pies a las patas de la silla, después a Maldin lo ataron a otras cadenas que habían en la pared.

- Así me gusta, que todos estéis tranquilos y en calma, ahora no tengo tiempo para perderlo con escoria como vosotros –Fritz se acerco a Maldin y le alzo el rostro con una porra que tenía en la mano, mientras empezó a amenazar al grupo- Y no tratéis de escapar, a este le hemos puesto un dispositivo en su cuerpo, que al menor indicio de escape lo activaremos haciéndolo estallar en pedazos.

- ¡MALDITO! ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A MALDIN! –grito Winry atada desde la silla-

Fritz estallo en risas, le encantaba ver la desesperación en los ojos de la chica, se acerco a ella y con la porra le alzo el rostro por la barbilla, el anciano acerco su rostro al de ella.

- Como trates de escapar puta te matare lentamente, me pedirás clemencia y te la negare, tus afligidos lamentos serán música para mis oídos y lo último que veas por esos hermosos ojos será mi rostro extasiado con tu muerte.

Winry sintió una oleada de repulsión por su cuerpo, temblaba de la ira y sin pensárselo dos veces escupió al anciano al rostro, este sonrió con su cara de sicópata y saco un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones y se acerco a Maldin.

- ¡NOOOO DETENTE NO HAGAS NADA! NO ME ESCAPARE LO PROMETO. –grito de nuevo Winry suplicando por Maldin-

Fritz se detuvo frente a Maldin y empezó a juguetear con el cuchillo en el pecho de él, Maldin lo miraba directo a los ojos desafiante, en su mirada no había miedo, el anciano al verlo detuvo su cuchillo y le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

- Vaya, si al final tenemos otro gallito en el gallinero –después se giro a Winry y le amenazo con el cuchillo- avisada estas, por muy gallito que sea este estúpido no podrá hacer nada contra ese dispositivo.

Después el anciano se dio media vuelta y se marcho, dejando de nuevo solos a los tres prisioneros.

- ¡Maldin! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te ha pasado? –pregunto preocupada Winry-

- Estoy bien… -respondió el mirando a la chica con tristeza, en su hermoso rostro se veían a leguas los golpes que había recibido-

- ¡Maldito Fritz! Me las pagara por todo lo que nos está haciendo –exclamo la joven, mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos-

Maldin le conto a Winry sobre todo lo que había pasado, sobre su brutal captura y que después había recobrado la consciencia en el mismo quirófano que Ling que era un lugar extraño estaba lleno de maquinas que nunca antes el había visto, dentro de la gravedad de la situación Winry se alegro de saber que todos sus amigos estaban esforzándose al máximo para ayudarla.

- Pero… lo que no entiendo Maldin es porque te han secuestrado a ti también –pregunto Ling intrigado- ellos buscan a los homúnculos…

- Después que me desperté en el quirófano, me obligaron a reparar una extraña maquina, la cual tenía un problema muy grave pero pude repararla con mi alquimecanica, la maquina esa parecía ser un láser y desconozco para que era, por lo que creo que solo me secuestraron para arreglarla.

- Yo... yo sí que lo se… lo que esa máquina hace… -exclamo con tristeza Ling, dejándolos sorprendidos por su afirmación-

*-*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-

Ling estaba inconsciente sobre una camilla en una sala que parecía ser un quirófano, habían varios hombres de blanco con caretas medicas, la sala estaba llena de unas maquinas muy extrañas, Ling trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta que estaba atado de pies y manos, preocupado llamo en su interior a Greed, pero fue en balde el homúnculos no daba señales de vida al parecer estaba también inconsciente en su interior, el grupo de hombres se acercaron a la camilla y empezaron a hacerle varios test a Ling en su cuerpo, tomando notas y con esas notas calibraban la maquina, al cabo de un rato abrieron una puerta y varios hombres también vestidos de blanco, metieron lo que parecía ser una maquina cubierta por una manta, la ubicaron a los pies de Ling y después activaron una de las maquinas que elevo la camilla de Ling hasta ponerlo en posición vertical, después le conectaron varios cables, que parecían sensores por todo el cuerpo, después quitaron la manta al aparato que acaban de traer y tenía la apariencia de un arma que apuntaba directo a pecho de Ling.

Ling al ver la maquina empezó a moverse frenéticamente temiéndose lo peor, al moverse se soltaron varios sensores que tenia puestos y se hizo daño en las muñecas que empezaron a sangrar, se acercaron varios hombres de blanco que le atacaron con pistolas de descargas eléctricas, Ling al sentir los impactos con corriente grito del dolor mientras seguía moviéndose violentamente, los hombres dejaron de atacarle cuando Ling dejo de luchar quedando casi inconsciente , volvieron a poner todos los sensores y se alejaron de la camilla y siguieron ajustando la maquina, por lo que parecía tenían problemas con dicha maquina.

Pasaron varios minutos de ajustes y comprobación, tiempo durante el cual Ling fue recuperándose del ataque, los hombres debatían acaloradamente entre ellos, pero Ling no podía entender una palabra, finalmente activaron la maquina y todos salieron de la sala, al cabo de unos minutos, la maquina que parecía un arma empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y empezó a iluminarse en la punta era un débil color verde, que empezó a ganar intensidad hasta que disparo un haz de luz verde directo al pecho descubierto de Ling.

Ling sintió al momento un dolor horrible como si lo estuvieran partiendo la mitad, el rayo empezó a quemarle la piel, y justo en ese momento Greed despertó, la maquina aumento el poder del rayo y esto hizo que Ling empezara a retorcerse violentamente en la camilla como si estuviera convulsionando, Greed trato de calmar al chico tomando poder sobre el cuerpo, pero le fue imposible, el homúnculos estaba muy débil para tomar el control.

De repente el mar de almas dentro de Ling empezó a moverse frenéticamente, y Greed vio como en uno de los extremos de aquel pequeño universo se veía una luz verde, la cual empezó a ensancharse y hacerse más grande, convirtiéndose en un portal que empezó a succionar todo a su alrededor, Greed lucho por aferrarse al cuerpo de Ling, que no paraba de gritar su nombre al sentir que se lo estaban arrancando de su cuerpo.

Greed pudo sentir el dolor que la separación le estaba ocasionando al joven tanto física como emocionalmente, el cuerpo del joven estaba muy débil Greed lo sabía, ignoraba cuánto tiempo más soportaría el joven aquel brutal ataque, el homúnculos sintió sobre sus hombros la gran responsabilidad de la vida del chico, tenía que tomar una decisión y hacer lo correcto para salvar la vida de su amigo… aunque con ello se arriesgara a un peligro desconocido.

El homúnculo se rio tristemente mientras cerraba los ojos y por su mente pasaron todos los buenos momentos que había vivido desde que había conocido a Ling, desde las lagrimas que el joven había derramado de dolor por la muerte de su fiel compañero el anciano Fu, hasta la alegría de verse rey… había sido una vida hermosa… Greed abrió los ojos de nuevo y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, en ese momento dejo de luchar contra aquel portal que empezó a succionarlo lentamente y justo antes de desaparecer Ling pudo escuchar por última vez la voz de Greed.

- Gracias Ling… fue bonito mientras duro… adiós….

- ¡GRREEEEEEEDDDD! –grito Ling mientras lagrimas empezaban caer por sus mejillas-

Ling siguió llamando a gritos a Greed, la maquina hizo varios ruidos y se detuvo, dejándole al joven una quemadura de grandes dimensiones en el pecho y múltiples heridas sobre el cuerpo, el rayo estaba conectado a una maquina que se encontraba en una sala contigua que tenía unos enormes cristales que parecían ser de seguridad, Ling pudo ver como los hombres de blanco se acercaban a esa máquina y de un compartimiento sacaban un contenedor de cristal, donde se podía ver a Greed dentro, el cual se movía violentamente en su interior, Ling miraba incrédulo lo que había pasado mientras que no paraba de gritar, lo último que vio antes de volver a quedar inconsciente fue a un hombre mayor que estaba a su lado a punto de golpearlo con la culata de un arma, el mismo anciano del que después sabría su nombre gracias a Winry… Fritz.

*-*-*-*-* END FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*-*-*

La celda se quedo en silencio después del relato de Ling, la más afectada que se veía era Winry, Lust en su interior estaba también en silencio, no podía comprender como la rata rastrera de Fritz había obtenido la tecnología suficiente para lograr extraer un homúnculos de un humano contra su voluntad, Lust estaba asombrada por la decisión de Greed de dejarse capturar de esa manera… pero claro la vida de Ling estaba en juego… además estaba el dolor que había sufrido Ling por la separación, Lust supo en ese momento que dentro de poco ella también tendría que tomar la misma decisión que Greed.

_- Winry… yo… si eso pasa… -titubeo Lust-_

- ¡CALLATE LUST! ¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡ESO NUNCA PASARA! –grito Winry sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- eso no pasara….

- Winry… -Ling la entendía y sabia lo que sus palabras realmente significaban- dentro de poco te pasara lo mismo te pasara… y si no escapamos pronto creo que deberías usar el poco tiempo que te queda con Lust para despedirte…

- ¡NO ESO NUNCA! ¡NUNCA ME OYES! ¡NUNCA! –lagrimas de impotencia caían por las mejillas de Winry-

Lust se sintió impotente dentro de su interior, de que le valía ser un ser tan ¨poderosa¨ si no podía escapar de una situación como esta…

* * *

El grupo de Ed llego a la entrada de las catacumbas, y allí en una esquina estaba Sazha agazapado esperándoles, cuando les vio llegar les hizo señales de ir a donde él estaba, cuando se acercaron al lugar vieron un grupo de soldados tirados en el suelo al parecer muertos...

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? –pregunto Alphonse preocupado- ¿están muertos?

- No están muertos solo inconscientes, no tenemos tiempo que perder buscar la ropa que podáis poneros y cambiarse tenemos que infiltrarnos dentro de las mazmorras, todos menos tu Edward y Alphonse. –termino la frase mientras miraba a los dos hermanos que le miraban extrañados-

- ¿Eh? –preguntaron los dos al unisonó-

- Necesitamos dos prisioneros para poder entrar y vosotros dos seréis la carnada.

- ¿Pero porque nosotros dos? –pregunto Ed molesto, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo- ¿No puede ser otro?

- No –respondió Sazha rotundamente- las dos mujeres no se pueden usar, las mujeres no tienen valor en este país, y según entiendo el otro hombre que viene con ustedes es militar, con lo cual sabrá cómo actuar ante de cualquier situación comprometida.

- ¿Y como sabemos que funcionara y que no es una trampa? –pregunto Ed un tanto desconfiado-

- No sé si funcionara –respondió Sazha con dureza- no soy adivino para saber si funcionara o no, si tienes una idea mejor dila ahora, que es muy fácil cuestionarme sin tener ni puta idea que hacer….

Sazha se quedo en silencio mirando a Edward, el chico no estaba de humor para que le cuestionaran después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer, al ver que Ed no contestaba siguió hablando.

- Tsk. Además que si no fuera por mi vosotros aun estaríais encerrados en vuestras habitaciones sin saber lo que pasa, así que ahora os toca a vosotros mover el trasero y ayudarme, y si no os gusta os podéis largar.

Edward sostuvo la mirada del joven, pero comprendió que él tenía razón, lo más prudente seria seguir el plan del chico y tratar de lograr la mayor información posible sobre el paradero de Winry, seguramente Fritz sabría donde se encontraba la chica.

- No te conozco muchacho pero veo que lo tienes todo controlado. –exclamo Roy asombrado por las actitudes del joven-

- Todo no… -dijo Sazha sincerándose con el grupo- se que nos meteremos allí, pero no se contra que nos enfrentamos, todo esto me huele muy mal, por eso debemos estar preparados y esperar lo peor.

- Ya veo… -dijo Roy mientras ponía el semblante serio y analizaba la situación-

- Por eso nos dividiremos en dos grupos, uno se centrara en rescatar a los secuestrados y otro grupo que buscara a Fritz para acabar con el de una vez por todas.

Rápidamente se vistieron todos con la ropa y cascos de los soldados, mientras que Sazha ¨ataba¨ a Edward y Alphonse asegurándose que las ataduras se pudieran soltar fácilmente, cuando todo estuvo preparado siguieron a Sazha por la mazmorra.

* * *

En la celda donde se encontraban los tres prisioneros reinaba un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban muy serios pensando sobre su terrible situación, hasta que Winry empezó a moverse de nuevo tratando de soltarse.

- ¡No lo hagas Winry! –le increpo Ling- sabes lo que pasara si te descubren.

- Lo... se…. –respondió la chica mientras seguía moviéndose frenéticamente- pero si me suelto… utilizare mi alquimia en ese dispositivo de Maldin para anularlo…

- No hace falta que te preocupes por mi Winry –dijo Maldin mirando a la chica dulcemente- yo buscare la manera de anular ese dispositivo no hace falta que te lastimes de esa manera.

- Podéis decirme lo que queráis no os escuchare mas –exclamo la chica mientras seguía retorciéndose en la silla-

Winry siguió en su esfuerzo de liberarse, pero estaba muy bien sujeta por lo que cada movimiento le causaba gran dolor, además Winry empezaba a preocuparse Lust estaba inusualmente tranquila parecía que aun estaba débil en su interior, después de un buen rato se dio cuenta que no podía soltarse de las manos, así que cambio de estrategia y empezó a impulsarse con los pies, lentamente la silla empezó a moverse, Winry sintió como le daban fuertes calambres en las piernas por el esfuerzo, pero se sobrepuso al dolor mientras se impulsaba con la punta de los pies.

Finalmente logro que la silla se callera de lado, aunque la fuerte sacudida le hizo daño, el latigazo del golpe le hizo pasar una ola de dolor de la cabeza a los pies, la chica se mordió el labio para evitar quejarse.

- ¡Winry! ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Maldin preocupado- ¡contesta!

- Si… lo estoy… -respondió la chica con un hilo de voz-

- ¡Maldita sea! … quieres dejar de luchar… -Maldin estaba muy disgustado viendo como la chica se estaba haciendo daño- además… ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparme por mi… además piensa que si te sacan a ese monstruo fuera de tu cuerpo es por tu bien, esa bestia tiene que ser eliminada.

Winry se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de Maldin, la rabia empezó a inundar su cuerpo y se enfrento a él.

- ¡ELLA NO ES NINGUNA BESTIA ME OYES! –grito Winry con todas sus fuerzas-

_- El tiene razón Winry… si sigues así te harás daño… -exclamo débilmente Lust- tal vez… esto sea lo mejor para ti…_

- ¡CALLATE LUST! – Winry movió la cabeza tratando de evitar oírles, ella no quería aceptar la posible separación de Lust-

- Winry por favor… no seas testaruda –le suplico Maldin- yo… yo no puedo verte así… lo siento…

- Maldin agradezco que te preocupes por mi… pero soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que debo o no debo hacer. –sentencio la chica-

Winry en el suelo empezó a moverse de nuevo como si fuera un gusano, cerca había otra silla, la chica pensaba tirar esa silla y buscar la manera de quitar el trozo de madera que habían puesto entre sus manos usando una pata de la silla, pero justo antes de llegar a silla, entro un nutrido grupo de hombres vestidos de blanco a la celda, lo cuales se sorprendieron al ver que la chica estaba en el suelo, Winry al verlos se puso pálida empezó a moverse frenéticamente hacia la otra silla.

Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano dos hombres se acercaron a la chica y mientras uno la sostenía fuertemente el otro aplico una inyección muy dolorosa en el brazo, que hizo que la chica gritara del dolor para luego quedar inconsciente casi al momento, lo último que escucho ella antes de perder la consciencia fue las voces de Maldin y Ling gritando su nombre.

Uno de los hombres desato los pies a la silla que aun estaban amarrados a la silla, después la alzo en brazos y salió con ella de la celda, el resto de los hombres de blanco se acercaron a Ling y empezaron a auscultarlo tomaron varios apuntes de sus constantes, Ling miraba al grupo de hombres con los ojos abiertos y con una mirada que a cualquier mortal infundiría miedo, pero aquellos hombres simplemente le ignoraban, siguieron tomando apuntes y exploraron la herida del pecho, después de unos cuantas mediciones mas inyectaron de nuevo a Ling, esta vez era un sedante pero no lo suficiente fuerte para hacerle perder la consciencia.

- El experimento fue un éxito –exclamo uno de los hombres mientras seguía tomando apuntes- el sujeto a sobrevivido a la separación, sufrió lesiones pero se recupera rápidamente de sus heridas, tenemos que reajustar la maquina con los nuevos datos.

- Dejaremos que se recupere por completo –tercio otro de los hombres- después analizaremos si le queda alguna secuela y cuando concluyamos con él, le mataremos.

- Correcto camarada Taes, ahora tenemos que sacarle el otro homúnculos a la joven esa, y lo que probaremos ahora será cómo reacciona el cuerpo humano cuando se une a un homúnculos, por lo cual podemos usar como conejo de indias al alquimista este –dijo mientras con su libreta de apuntes alzaba el rostro de Maldin obligándole a que lo viera a los ojos-

Ling al escucharlo trato de hablar pero el cuerpo lo sentía pesado, no reaccionaba y vio con horror como inyectaban también a Maldin, lo soltaban de las cadenas y se lo llevaban con ellos.

* * *

-*-*-*-*-*-*OFF TOPIC *-*-*-*

Bonis se encontraba frente al PC de su casa leyendo los reviews de sus lectores cuando leyó algo que la dejo de piedra.

¨Jiuriana-Chan  
2010-10-09 . chapter 39

Cómo me ignoraste eh ¬¬¨

- OMFG pero como se pudo olvidar T_T, me odio soy mala, mala T_T, ¡tendré que compensarla de alguna manera! ¡ò.ó ya lo sé! Le voy a prestar a Sazha tío bueno durante una semana así seguro me perdona ¡yay! –exclamo con alegría Bonis-

A sus espaldas se pudo escuchar una voz grave y aguda que le hablaba.

- ¿Perdón? –pregunto Sazha mientras le dedicaba a Bonis una mirada asesina- porque diablos tengo yo que pagar los platos rotos!

- … porque… porque… yo te invente.. y .. y puedo… ¿no? –exclamo la pobre mientras se iba volviendo más pequeña en la silla-

- ¡Y un pimiento! ¡Arréglate tu misma tus problemas inútil! –le amenazo Sazha- ¿o quieres que te haga lo mismo que le hice al soldado ese?

- WAAAAAA NO SERAS CAPAZ… NOOO OMFG… sniff sniff… Mechacis en la mar ¿y que hare entonces?….Mmmm le puedo dejar a Roy entonces…

Bonis sintió un fuerte calor a sus espaldas, sintió miedo y cuando se giro vio su habitación en llamas.

- ¡WAAA MI CASAAA! ¡NOOO TWT… porque a mí! –lloro desconsolada-

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! -Roy miraba a Bonis con mirada asesina-

- ¡Pero qué hagoooo! Yo..

Bonis no pudo acabar la frase porque sintió como alguien le apuntaba con un arma en la parte posterior de la cabeza, se giro con las manos en alto y vio que Riza la estaba apuntando con un fusil automático, Riza no tuvo necesidad que decirle nada a Bonis para que esta comprendiera que no podía utilizar a Roy como le viniera en gana.

- ¡Aléjate de ella Riza! –sentencio Winry a espaldas de Riza-

- ¡Weeee que bien! –exclamo Bonis feliz, la cual se levanto de la silla y fue corriendo a donde su salvadora- graciassss por salvarme

Pero Bonis se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Winry sujetando un látigo y mirándola con mucha maldad… no era Winry era Lust que venía a vengarse por todo lo que Bonis le había hecho sufrir a Winry.

- …. –Bonis se quedo mirándolos seria a todos y decidió que ya estaba bien de tanta presión- mmm porque no os vais todos a tomar por el saco ¡y me dejáis de una vez en paz! ¡Sois parte de mi fanfic debéis hacer lo que os pido!

La antigua Rose melosa que antes acosaba a Edward apareció frente a la cabreada Bonis, y le puso una mirada un tanto extraña mientras se sonrojaba.

- Mmmm… sabes creo que me gustaría saber lo que se siente estar con una chica… -exclamo Rose mientras jugueteaba con uno de los rizos de Bonis-

Bonis estaba convertida en una estatua de piedra estilo anime, mientras que un aura de desesperación se veía a sus espaldas.

- Pppp… pee..pe..pero… yo.. yo tengo .. un un marido… -exclamo la chica tratando de auricular palabra-

- Mmmm no me importa siempre podemos montarnos un trió… -respondió Rose soplándole sexy cerca de un oído-

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Bonis salió corriendo como una posesa y se tiro desde el balcón del cuarto piso de su apartamento-

La pobre se estampo contra el piso cual cucaracha X_x, todos los protagonistas del fanfic se asomaron al balcón para ver la escena.

- Te has pasado tres pueblos Rose –le regaño Riza-

- Jo… si yo estaba bromeando… -se defendió Rose-

- ¿Y ahora como acabamos la historia…? -pregunto Sazha con preocupación-

De golpe se escucho teclear a alguien rápidamente en el PC de Bonis.

_¨el valiente grupo de amigos, salvaron a Winry, Ling y Maldin después de muchos problemas, consiguieron acabar con su archi-enemigo Fritz, el cual sufrió enormemente al morir, y después de eso todo el mundo se rindió ante el glorioso mandato de Xing, el cual sembró la armonía en todos los reinos, y estos en compensación colmaron al maravilloso y perfecto Rey Xing con miles de regalos y concubinas, volviéndolo el líder indiscutible y único del universo¨_

Los que estaban en el balcón gritaron al unisonó.

- ¡GREEEEEDDDD!

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Greeling molesto-

Después se abalanzaron todos contra él y trataron cada uno de escribir como quisieran que acabara la historia, y después de forcejear durante unos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y un hombre alto y corpulento de mirada seria, miro al grupo de extraños.

- ¡QUEREIS DEJAR DE DAR EL COÑAZO Y IRSE DE MI CASA! –grito el marido de Bonis dejándolos a todos asustados, los cuales salieron corriendo- ¡Tsk! Estoy hasta los mismísimos innombrables de las movidas de Bonis.

Cerro de un portazo la puerta y se fue a ver la tele, mientras que Bonis seguía muerta en el suelo X_x, pero no estaba sola a su lado estaban las pobres neuronas de anime dark muertas por culpa de las mates y los exámenes asquerosos xD.

*-*-*-*-*-*- END OFFTOPIC *-*-*-*-*

Pse… que puedo decir.. perdón Juriana por no contestar tu review T.T por el afán de subir el capitulo no revise bien los reviews… no quiere decir que te ignore solo que me equivoque T_T, y por el off topic… pse lo dicho tengo una imaginación muy volátil jajajajajajaja, también me imagino que muchos se habrán sorprendido por la forma de hablar… pero he resumido algunas expresiones mías xD. Por cierto quiero hacer otro off topic sobre lo que cada uno de mis lectores piensa de cómo será el final, si alguno quiere participar si me podéis enviar un privado prometo ponerlo en el fanfic da igual que disparatado sea XD.

Referente al capítulo espero que os haya gustado mucho, me dio mucha pena hacer sufrir tanto a Winry con lo de estar atada, pero bueno esta secuestrada .

Jiuriana-Chan u_u espero que me perdones TwT, de tu review hay una cosa que no entendí y por más que busco en internet no entiendo ¨suerte de filler¨? O.o a que te refieres? XD, joo y si paso TwT secuestraron a Maldin tío bueno ToT maldito Fritz u_u.

Yue D. Cifier no parare de escribirte que me rio mucho con vuestros comentarios muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de escribirlos :DDD, sobre el review… ams.. ya entiendo si la culpa de vuestra locura la tienen las gomitas… mmm yo quiero gomitas de esas jajajajaja, O_o entonces que pasaría si Yue y Sazha estuvieran juntos… OMG xD fin del mundo X.x, y sobre la debilidad de Maldin…. Pse Sazha es mejor xD, no quiero ni saber qué cosas le lee Beca al pobre osito Teddy XDDDD… mejor no saberlo.. xD.

FullGirl13 bueno el fanfic ha entrado en su camino hacia el final, eso no quiere decir que en 3 capítulos se acabe, hay mucho aun por ver y descubrir y cabos sueltos por atar, como bien dije al principio del fanfic toda la historia tiene su plot hasta el final, solo he agregado cosas nuevas que al final he decidió finiquitar en este fanfic.

Anime Dark bueno por lo menos tus neuronas muertas me acompañaron en mi off topic jajajajajaja, me alegra que te guste el fanfic :3, gracias por leerme y suerte en los exámenes :D.

Ryusaki-san si no puedes comentar antes no te preocupes en serio, es cierto que me gustan mucho los reviews pero es normal que no siempre se tenga tiempo o ganas para ponerlos, con solo saber que me sigues leyendo es una alegría para mí :D, y sobre Ed-Win espero dentro de poco sacar más ñ_ñ.

Majo-Sonolu que te puedo decir si eres una de mis primeras lectoras, aprecio mucho tus reviews siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mis recuerdos en esta aventura loca mía de escribir, muchas gracias :) y espero que cada vez te guste mas también que estemos ya empezando el final me gusta y me entristece a la vez, este fanfic ha marcado un antes y un después para mí. Así que cuando se acabe seguiré con el otro, pero nunca será igual a este, a mi Greed me encanta ó.ó es tan mono xD.


	41. El Rescate

41. EL RESCATE

El grupo iba corriendo por las mazmorras guiados por Sazha, pero el lugar era muy grande más grande de lo que Sazha hubiera podido imaginar, iban dando palos de ciegos por aquel lugar que parecía ser un intrincado laberinto, después de varios minutos de estar corriendo Sazha hizo que el grupo se detuviera en seco.

- Aff que pasa –pregunto Ed tratando de recuperar el aliento-

- Shh… creo que alguien nos sigue –dijo el joven con voz suave y baja-

- Sazha tiene razón –exclamo Roy con semblante serio- yo también siento que alguien nos sigue…

Rápidamente el grupo se puso a la defensiva y cada cual saco las armas que usaban para defenderse, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero nadie dudaría en atacar si algún enemigo se presentara, pasaron unos segundos angustiosos hasta que desde el fondo del pasillo, se escuchó una voz suave que provenía de una zona oscura.

- Soy yo… Ran Fan –dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizar al grupo, mientras que salía de las sombras con su típica vestimenta y su máscara-

- ¡Aggg no nos des estos sustos! –exclamo Edward aun tenso por la situación-

Todos se relajaron bajando sus armas, Ran fan se inclinó ligeramente a modo de disculpa.

- Antes os he visto huir hacia aquí y os he seguido pensé que estaría relacionado con la desaparición del joven amo.

Sazha miro a la chica de la cabeza a los pies desconfiado, ignoraba quien fuera aquella desconocida, Roy al ver al joven aun a la defensiva le explico brevemente quien era ella y que era una persona de fiar, luego le explicaron a Ran Fan todo lo que había sucedido con el secuestro de Ling, Ran fan permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba las noticias simplemente mantuvo la mirada seria, después de le explicaron lo que buscaban en las mazmorras.

Ran Fan les informo que ella conocía muy bien las mazmorras, sabia de la existencia de un ala de las mazmorras que estaba cerrada, les dijo que lo más seguro es que allí se encontraran Ling y Maldin puesto que aquel lugar era el más apropiado para tener retenidos a varios prisioneros sin despertar sospechas, Sazha le pidió que los guiara hasta ese lugar y rápidamente el grupo siguió a la joven, Ran fan les guio por otro camino totalmente diferente, al cabo de un rato el entorno empezó a cambiar de manera drástica, según les explico Ran aquellas mazmorras estaban dividas en diferentes sub-fases, y que pronto llegarían a la zona que estaba clausurada, también que les dijo que esa zona estaba allí desde tiempos remotos y que actualmente nadie sabía su antigüedad, todos se sintieron aliviados al saber que afortunadamente Ran Fan les guiara.

Finalmente llegaron a una galería muy grande que se dividía en dos caminos, Ran fan les dijo que esos dos caminos llevaban a dos zonas diferentes una estaba llena de celdas y la otra constaba de varias salas de gran tamaño, según Ran Fan seguramente Ling y Maldin estuvieran retenidos en una zona de celdas, y en la zona de salas grandes podrían estar escondidos los peces gordos que habían encargado el secuestro así que decidieron dividirse en dos sub-grupos unos irían a rescatar a los prisioneros y el otro a buscar a Fritz.

El primer sub-grupo estaba compuesto por Riza, Ran Fan y Alphonse como supuesto Prisionero, en el otro grupo estaban Roy, Mei-chan, Sazha y Edward como prisionero, Ran Fran tomo un papel y garabateo un pequeño mapa para el otro grupo que iba tras Fritz les dio varias explicaciones de la zona, después de varias palabras de apoyo y una breve despedida los dos grupos se separaron cada uno por un camino.

El grupo que iba a rescatar a los secuestrados iba corriendo por un angosto y serpenteante túnel hecho de piedras, Ran Fan iba a la cabeza guiándoles, después de unos largos minutos de travesía, la joven se detuvo en seco y les hizo señas de detenerse, los tres se agazaparon detrás de la chica y al fondo vieron un grupo de soldados que estaban hablando animadamente entre ellos, y a las espaldas de estos se veían las puertas de varias celdas, los del grupo se acercaron los unos a los otros y entre cuchicheos tramaron un plan.

Ran Fan salió caminando decidida de entre las sombras llevando a Alphonse atado delante de ella empujándole, el grupo de hombres al verlo se puso en guardia y les apunto con sus fusibles.

- ¡¿ALTO AHÍ QUIENES SOIS? –grito uno de los soldados con voz potente-

- Tengo ordenes de Fritz de traer a este prisionero junto con los demás detenidos –exclamo Ran con voz autoritaria, la máscara le ayudaba a esconder su condición de chica, el grupo de soldados se miraron indecisos entre ellos-

- No se nos ha dicho nada –respondió uno de los soldados mientras avanzaba a la chica con la mano en su pistola-

- ¿Osáis refutar las ordenes de Fritz? –pregunto Ran desafiante- ¿queréis que vuelva a Fritz diciéndole que sois unos incompetentes incapaces de acatar sus órdenes?

El grupo de hombres se miraron entre ellos con preocupación y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, después de una ardua guerra de murmullos se giraron hacia la chica y le apuntaron con sus armas.

- No nos creemos del todo tu historia, así que te meteremos a ti y a ese en otra celda, mientras que uno de mis hombres va a confirmar esa historia.

- Si así lo desean no hay problema –exclamo Ran Fan tratando de aparentar normalidad- eso si no me hare responsable de lo que Fritz os pueda hacer por atreverse a confirmarlo.

- Estamos dispuestos a correr ese riesgo –respondió uno de los soldados mientras le hacía señas con la pistola indicándole que caminara-

Uno de los soldados abrió una de las celdas y le indico a Ran fan que entrara, siguiendo la mentira la chica metió a empujones a Alphonse, una vez dentro el soldado se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero antes que lograra cerrarla se escucharon a sus espaldas suaves quejidos humanos, Ran fan salió de la celda y se encontró con el grupo de hombres muertos en el suelo, de las sombras salió Riza con su arma de francotirador, había matado a los hombres en menos de un minuto y sin apenas ruido, los pobres desgraciados no tuvieron tiempo nada.

Alphonse se quedó sorprendido al ver como Riza había acabado con aquellos hombres tan rápido. Él sabía que era ella era una buena tiradora, pero nunca había presenciado como actuaba, vio los cuerpos en el suelo y sintió pena por ellos, todo esto se estaba cobrando un alto número de vidas humanas. Ran Fan se acercó a la mirilla de la celda contigua y vio con horror como Ling estaba atado a la pared inconsciente, Alphonse se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y la transmuto creando un enorme hueco en la pared, los tres entraron y comprobaron que Ling estaba vivo pero en un estado catatónico, no respondía a ningún tipo de estímulo, Alphonse transmuto las cadenas liberándole mientras que Ran Fan lo recibía en sus brazos, después Riza busco alguna herida en el cuerpo de Ling.

- Está muy lastimado, pero ninguna herida es lo suficientemente grave para tenerlo en este estado de shock, creo que esta drogado… -afirmo la rubia con semblante serio-

Después de analizar toda la situación el grupo concluyo que lo más prudente seria sacar a Ling de ese lugar, y la mejor manera era que Ran Fan lo llevara al exterior mientras que Riza y Alphonse iban en ayuda de los demás, Ran fan se puso a Ling a sus espaldas y salieron corriendo de la celda, hasta que llegaron al mismo sitio donde antes se habían dividido los dos grupos, Ran Fan siguió su camino hacia la superficie mientras que los otros dos iban por el otro camino.

* * *

Winry recuperó la consciencia sobre una mesa de quirófano, intento moverse pero estaba fuertemente atada y con diversos sensores médicos pegados a la piel, la chica miro detenidamente el sitio donde estaba, era una sala llena de máquinas extrañas con monitores, y a su lado había diverso material médico la chica lo reconoció al momento, muchas veces había visto ese tipo de herramientas en casa cuando sus padres que eran médicos estaban vivos, todo parecía indicar que fuera una sala de consultas de un hospital un tanto extraña , al momento la chica supo con terror que estaba en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado Ling, escucho a sus espaldas como hablaba un hombre de voz aguda.

- Por sus constantes parece que ya ha recobrado la conciencia, por lo que podemos empezar con toda la operación.

- ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ME TOQUEIS NI UN SOLO CABELLO ME OIS! –grito Winry mientras trataba de moverse-

Se escucharon varias risas de hombres, después la mesa empezó a moverse en posición vertical, el grupo de hombres se puso frente a Winry y entre esos hombres estaba Fritz

- ¡MALDITO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO? –grito la chica hecha una furia-

- Dentro de muy poco tiempo tendré la vida eterna y tu estarás muerta mocosa. –exclamo el anciano triunfante-

Winry se puso pálida al escuchar esas palabras, y sin previo aviso Lust tomo posesión de su cuerpo.

- Fritz eres una maldita escoria… -dijo Lust mientras mataba con la mirada al anciano- pero bueno que más puedes esperar de un anciano que tiene prácticamente un pie en la tumba, un ser que solo acercarte a él destila el olor de la muerte que se le avecina, mientras su deforme y viejo cuerpo se va pudriendo en vida hasta la muerte, ¿crees que tendrás la vida eterna? Ja ignorante.

- Vaya Vaya si es mi querida amiga Lust –exclamo el viejo riéndose irónicamente mientras se controlaba para no caer en las provocaciones de Lust- no sabes cómo me alegra verte… y más en esta situación tan… tan... agradable para mí.

- Claro es la única manera que tienes de atacar Fritz, no puedes ser un hombre y luchar cara a cara, -Lust quería provocar la ira del anciano tal vez de esa manera lograría escapar- necesitas de ayuda para lograrlo, eres un pusilánime, te aseguro que si no fuera por estas ataduras me estaría bañando con tu sangre maldito.

- Jo mira como tiemblo… -dijo el anciano mientras movía sus manos como si tuviera miedo ironizando más el momento- cállate puta que tus palabras no me dan miedo, además dentro de poco estarás fuera de ese cuerpo y serás otra vez un simple ser inmundo pequeño y débil.

Lust se movió frenéticamente mientras gritaba de la ira, sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba y nadie podría ayudarles.

- Bien procederemos con la intervención, esperemos que esta vez el sujeto siga con vida como el anterior –exclamo Taes ajustando una máquina que había a sus espaldas-

Entraron dos hombres empujando otra máquina cubierta por una manta, los pseudo-medicos se acercaron la destaparon y empezaron a ajustar la máquina, Lust miraba con temor toda la escena y recordó como había quedado malherido Ling después de la separación de Greed.

- ¡Esperar un momento! –hablo Lust con voz angustiada- no hace falta que hagáis esto, yo…. Yo puedo dejar el cuerpo de la chica por mi propia voluntad… no hace falta que uséis esa máquina…. no la lastiméis…. No es necesario…

_- ¡CALLATE LUST11 –grito Winry desde su interior- ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES!_

El grupo de científicos se miraron entre ellos contrariados, ignoraban que un ser como ella fuera capaz de sentir compasión por un ser humano, el grupo de pseudo-medicos murmuraron entre ellos y después de una pequeña discusión le respondieron.

- No es viable utilizaremos la maquina igualmente. -sentencio Taes, ignorando la suplica de Lust-

- ¡NOOOOO! –grito Lust-

_- ¡Lust! ¡No lo hagas tenemos que luchar juntas! –Winry abogaba a la cordura de Lust- Me da igual si me pasa algo… no te dejare marchar… ¡nunca! ¡Me oyes nunca!_

- ¡CALLATE MOCOSA! –grito Lust desesperada-

El grupo de hombres salió de la sala y activaron la maquina desde la sala contigua, el rayo empezó a emitir pequeños sonidos y empezó a acumular poder en la punta, finalmente reunió el poder necesario para proyectar el láser verde sobre el pecho de la joven, la chica empezó a moverse como si convulsionara, en el interior de su cuerpo el mar de almas empezaba a ser succionado hacia el portal verde, mientras que Lust y Winry estaban tomadas por las manos, Winry se aferraba a Lust frenéticamente mientras que ella apenas hacia el esfuerzo por sujetarse.

- Winry… debes dejarme partir, puedes morir a este paso… -Lust miraba tristemente a la joven que se negaba a soltarla-

_- ¡Noo! ¡Nunca me oyes nunca! –lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas mientras seguía reteniendo a Lust-_

Los pseudo-científicos al ver que no obtenían resultado aplicaron mayor fuerza a la máquina que proyecto el láser verde de mayor tamaño, en ese momento la fuerza fue tan brutal que Lust le fue arrancada prácticamente de las manos de Winry, la chica empezó a gritar frenéticamente en su interior mientras veía como Lust estaba siendo succionada en el portal verde, el homúnculo le sonreía feliz mientras poco a poco su ser se desvanecía. Winry al verla desaparecer la hizo pedazos, la chica y recupero el control sobre su cuerpo y empezó a gritar llorando.

- ¡LUSTTTT LUSTTTTT! -El rasgado grito de la chica rompía el corazón solo con oírla-

La máquina paso a Lust por diversos conductos hasta encerrarla en un pequeño recipiente, el cual se transportado por un tubo hasta la sala contigua, Winry seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas, y justo en ese momento la pared contigua a la izquierda de la chica se hizo pedazos, destruida por un puño de piedra gigante que entro como una tromba en la sala haciendo trizas la máquina, de golpe toda la sala se llenó de polvo por la destrucción y cuando al cabo de unos angustiosos segundo cuando el polvo se asentó, Winry se encontró con los dorados y profundos ojos de Edward que la miraban asombrados, se veía tan atractivo que Winry se quedó sin palabras al verlo, la chica se llenó de esperanza y sintió como si un nudo se le formara en el estómago mientras sus lágrimas de desesperación se tornaron de alegría, mientras tanto Edward no daba crédito a lo que veía, abrió la boca de la sorpresa y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la chica, no podía creer que ella estuviera allí a solo unos pasos de él, Winry le miro sorprendida y con los ojos llenos de esperanza mientras lágrimas de alegría surcaban sus mejillas, y en un momento que le pareció una eternidad Edward llego hasta ella.

- ¿Winry? –pregunto el dudoso-

- Edo… por favor suéltame… -dijo la joven con voz suave-

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar cómo le llamaba ella, ¡era Winry!, solo ella lo llamaba así, y un rayo de esperanza surco la cara del joven haciéndole sonreír como tonto, Winry le miraba intensamente y después de unos segundos interminables se atrevió a volver a hablare.

- Edward… ¿estas sordo? suéltame por favor –volvió a hablar Winry impaciente e incómoda por la mirada tan intensa que él le estaba dedicando-

El chico se sonrojo y se dio cuenta de cómo ella estaba fuertemente atada, además tenía una delgada bata blanca que se ajustaba suavemente sobre su silueta, el chico trago saliva y se centró en liberarla con su alquimia transmutando las ataduras, la chica aún estaba débil por el rayo se movió dos pasos pero enseguida le fallaron las fuerzas y se desplomo, Edward hábilmente evito la caída y la atrapo entre sus brazos, Winry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del joven, mientras que Edward la sostenía suavemente Winry era ligera como una pluma, el chico sonrió tristemente Winry había perdido peso, pensó tristemente que la posesión de Lust estaba causando estragos en la salud de la chica, el joven la acerco más hacia el fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo, Winry no sabía cómo actuar tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa, mientras que Ed afianzaba más el abrazo.

- Winry… -exclamo el suavemente- has perdido mucho peso –dijo él con preocupación- antes estabas más gorda ahora… estas en los huesos.

En ese momento los cables se le cruzaron a Winry, lo que más odia una chica es que alguien hable de su peso, ahora el tierno abrazo del joven se había tornado en una terrible forma de ver si estaba delgada o gorda, la chica se puso roja como un tomate, aparto al joven rápidamente mientras le daba una colleja en la cabeza, si hubiera tenido su llave inglesa seguro se la hubiera estampado.

- ¡TE ODIO ED! ¡VETE AL DIABLO! –grito la chica con rabia, mientras que Edward estaba tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón estilo anime-

Justo en ese momento Winry se quedó callada al ver como más conocidos entraban por el boquete de la pared, Roy y Sazha entraban arma en mano asegurando el perímetro, Mei-chan estaba en la retaguardia en posición de ataque, estos al ver a Winry de pie y a Edward en el suelo se quedaron paralizados sin saber cómo actuar por sus mentes paso la idea que era Lust y había atacado a Edward, pero justo en ese momento todos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar una voz que se escuchaba por varios altavoces.

- Vaya… si son los súper-amigos al rescate –exclamo con voz burlona Fritz- lástima que hayáis llegado tan tarde y todo para nada puesto que ahora moriréis aquí mismo.

De unos tubos cercanos empezó a salir un humo de color rojo, Fritz estaba en la cámara contigua, esa sala estaba llena de pantallas con la imagen del quirófano, y se veía como poco a poco se iba llenando la sala de humo, el anciano se reía con maldad mientras que en su mano sostenía un gran frasco de cristal con Lust dentro, la cual que no paraba de insultarle, Fritz se sentía victorioso pero de golpe su sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando la pared que tenía frente a él se hizo pedazos, varios puños de tierra y brazos pequeños entraron en la sala acabando de tirar el muro al suelo.

Los tubos de veneno habían sido taponados rápidamente por Edward mientras que Mei-chan se las había ingeniado para sacar el humo con su alquimia generando una corriente de aire, Fritz al verse sorprendido envió a sus soldados y seudocientíficos para protegerle, los cuales se enzarzaron en una gran pelea con los invasores, Roy, Edward y Mei-chan iban dejando inconscientes a los hombres a su paso, pero se quedaron asombrados al ver la violencia de cómo Sazha iba matando soldados como si fuera una maquina asesina, Edward horrorizado en el fragor de la batalla le grito a Sazha

- ¡No hace falta que los mates así! –la sangre alrededor del joven era agobiante, Edward había visto cosas duras pero nunca una masacre como la que estaba ocasionado el joven-

Sazha sin perder la vista del aterrado grupo de hombres que se alejaban de él le contesto.

- Nunca dejes vivo une enemigo a tus espaldas o se levantara de nuevo y te cortara la garganta * -la voz del joven asustaba por su dureza- es ley de vida Edward o matas o mueres.

(N.T. esta frase es de una mini-serie muy dura que vi en mi niñez y me dejo muy marcada, es de Shaka Zulu un despiadado y guerrero emperador africano, si alguien la quiere ver es buenísima lástima que sea tan antigua u.u)

Edward se quedó sin palabras, trato de razonar de nuevo con él, pero no tuvo tiempo otra vez estaba Sazha asestando mortales puñaladas con sus cuchillos, Fritz al ver como sus defensas iban menguando, tomo el frasco con Lust y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, pero su avance se vio bloqueado por una lámina de metal, el anciano se giró y se encontró de frente con Winry, que aún estaba jadeante después de la separación con Lust, la chica había transmutado una silla para tamponar la salida.

- ¡DAME ESE FRASCO! –grito la chica decidida-

El anciano apretó más fuertemente el frasco, vio que la chica estaba sola y desvalida mientras sus compañeros peleaban en la retaguardia, el anciano pensó que seguro podría acabar con ella rápidamente y escapar, pero cambio de idea cuando el resto de sus amigos se pusieron a espaldas de la joven, Fritz se había quedado solo los pocos hombres que quedaban de su protección corrían despavoridos, el anciano miro con ira al grupo que había estropeado sus planes, de entre ese grupo fijo la mirada en su hijo que estaba manchado con la sangre de sus oponentes, el Anciano sonrió irónicamente.

- Vaya si ya has vuelto querido hijo –exclamo con fingida alegría- y veo que por fin has despertado de tu mundo multicolor y te has decidido a ser un asesino como tu padre, me siento orgulloso de ti, -el anciano se llenó de confianza y sonrió a Sazha- además has cumplido con tu palabra y me has traído aquí a mis principales enemigos a esta trampa, gracias hijo.

El grupo entero se quedó mirando a Sazha sorprendidos, no podían creer las palabras del anciano, Sazha los había llevado a una trampa, el grupo rápidamente se alejó del joven y se puso a la defensiva mientras que Sazha miraba a los que antes eran se consideraban sus amigos mirarle con desconfianza, y frunció el ceño y les miro con rabia mientras se llevaba las manos a los puñales que tenía en la cintura.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* OFF TOPIC *-*-*-*-*

Bonis estaba sentada acabando de partir el mega capitulo en dos, a su lado apareció un angelito malo que le susurró al oído.

- Esoo que bien, me gusta cuando eres mala ¡y dejas a los lectores así pendiendo de un hilo!

Después salió el angelito bueno que la reprendió.

- ¡No no no eso no se hace! ¡Ahora todos te van decir de todo!

Bonis frunció el ceño mientras miraba el otro capítulo que sigue y ve muchas letras juntas.

- ¡OMG pero si está muy largo! Naaa lo parto y listo :D.

- Pse… siento dejaros así pero es que es muy largo así que he decidido partirlo y dejaros con la intriga MUAAJAJAJAJA XD

Mientras a su espalda el angelito le caía una gota gordota estilo anime.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-*-* OFF TOPIC 2 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bonis estaba sentada frente a Kbzoniko, mientras recordaba como él en el comentario anterior le decía sobre el comentario de Rose:

_¨kbzoniko__  
__2010-10-15 . chapter 40_

_Y que imaginación tienes para hacer el off-topic, aunque no es mala la idea de que Rose te haga algo (lo siento, es que me deje llevar, XD)¨_

- Mmm así que te gustan esas cosas no? –pregunto Bonis mientras miraba extrañada al joven-

- ¿Sería posible que pusieras algo de eso?... –exclamo él mientras se sonrojaba.

- Errg… bueno si es por un lector… ¡Claroo no problemo!. –dijo ella alegremente mientras se ponía a teclear como loca-

_¨Riza mata a Fritz y se da cuenta que desde que llego a Xing, siente algo muy extraño por Mei-chan, algo que Riza no podía identificar que era, después llego a la conclusión que era más que amistad era amor, y siente como Mei-chan siente lo mismo, luego ve con tristeza como todo el mundo se opone a sus sentimientos, así que Riza se vuelve una sicópata y mata a todos los de su alrededor quedándose Riza y Mei-chan solas en el mundo… FIN¨_

Bonis mira sonriente a Kbzoniko quien esta convertido en una piedra estilo anime agrietada y cayéndose a trozos.

- ¡Yo no me refería a eso! –se quejó impotente-

- Ams… ¿entonces ó.ó? –pregunto Bonis sin comprender-

- …. –el chico se puso colorado de la pena- es… a eso tú ya sabes…. Esas… cosas…

- Ahhhh vale ok ¡no problemo!.

_¨Winry descubre que no estaba enamorada de Edward si no de Rose, así que habla con Lust y está también descubre que les gusta lo mismo, van a buscar a Rose y descubren que también a ella le gustan las chicas, así que las tres montan una ONG para ayudar a chicas con sus mismos gustos, la ONG se llamó TANGA GIRLS POWA PORQUE A NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN NOS GUSTAN LAS TIAS... FIN.¨_

Kbzoniko estaba tirado en el suelo totalmente destruido, mientras que lentamente iba muriendo.

- ¡QUE NO ES ESO LO QUE QUIERO! –grito de la rabia el joven-

- Ammmmss… jooo pero que es lo que quieres! No entiendo T_T

- ¡Quiero el trió! ¡El trió! Ver que quería Rose! Eso quiero TWT.

- Ahhh… eres rarito ehh… -exclamo Bonis mirando de reojo- vale ok no problemo….

_¨Han pasado varios días desde la pelea monumental de todos los personajes en la habitación de Bonis, esta recuerda los comentarios de Rose, así que le cuenta todo a su marido, el cual se le ponen los ojos llenos de chiribitas mientras piensa en lo que pasara, los dos se preparan y van a encontrarse con Rose, esta al verlos se sonroja mucho más, se acerca a Bonis y se pone a jugar otra vez con uno de sus rizos._

_- Qué bien –exclamo la joven- por fin sabré lo que se siente estar con una chica._

_- Emms… yo nunca he hecho esto eh ^/^ –añadió Bonis mientras se sonrojaba-_

_- Tú no te preocupes nos irá bien te lo prometo._

_Rose saco su cartera y se la mostro a Bonis mientras exclamaba._

_- Eh ahorrado mucho dinero para ir a comprar en rebajas… siempre voy sola pero ahora voy a ir contigo :D, así me dirás que ropa me queda bien… y si viene tu marido tendré más opiniones! :DD, así nos montamos un trió y todos me ayudáis ;D._

_Bonis se quedó de piedra mientras escuchaba a Rose, se giró lentamente hacia su marido que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, la típica mirada de te mato y te corto en trocitos, rápidamente Bonis trajo a Kbzoniko y lo puso frente a su marido y le señalo con el dedo acusándolo._

_- Elllll él fue que dijo que quería verlo! Yo no quería pero el… el insistió… . él es el culpable!_

_El marido de Bonis se froto las manos mientras flexionaba los dedos, lo que ignoraba Kbzoniko es que el marido de Bonis cuando joven era boxeador profesional (esto es lo único que no es broma XD si cierto y gano varios torneos xD) el marido de Bonis le dedico una mirada de odio total al joven pensando en la mejor manera de matarle, Bonis miro a Rose y le hizo señas de irse a comprar, y cuando las dos regresaron horas cargadas de bolsas de compras, se encontraron el cadáver de Kbzoniko FIN._

- Wee ya está :D! ¿estas contento ahora? –pregunto Bonis mientras miraba a su alrededor-

Kbzoniko no estaba por ninguna parte, hasta que Bonis se encontró una tumba con su nombre.

- Ups… es verdad…. –exclamo mientras una gota gorda caía por su cabeza- …. Esto de matar lectores no es buena idea….

Bonis se giró y se fue a su casa pensando en la que le esperaba con su marido después del fallido trió TWT.

*-*-*-*-*-*-* END OFF TOPIC *-*-*-*-

* * *

U_U Madre mía… lo dicho estoy ya empezando a desvariar mucho xDDD, bueno eso si me he reído un montón escribiendo esto último, referente al capítulo como bien puse arriba es muy largo, me está siendo muy difícil de escribirlo lo he re-editado esto varias veces… siento el Cliffhanger tan terrible que he dejado… pero es eso o un mega capitulo re largo, así que edite este y estoy nuevamente re-editando el resto, la parte que más me reí del capítulo, fue la parte del peso de Winry u.u una cosa que odiamos las chicas es que nos digan cosas sobre nuestro peso u_u a mí me pone de los nervios.

Kbzoniko espero que no te hayas molestado por el off-topic pero al ver tu review no pude evitarlo XD lo siento.

Jiuriana-Chan me alegra que te haya gustado el off-topic xD, la verdad aun me siento culpable por lo de antes xD, sobre lo del Filler entendido, cuando lo leí la primera vez pensé que era eso, pero claro para mi ese capítulo no fue tan relleno xD por eso no lo entendía :P, ahora con el Cliffhanger que te he dejado tienes que volver a hacer lo del tono de relator de telenovela de nuevo XD, por cierto te robe la frase de pseudocientíficos me vino de perlas xD.

Majo Sonolu misión cumplida Ed y Winry se han encontrado… pero claro nuestro Edward siempre tan ¨ingenioso¨ con sus comentarios XD, animalico no podía decir otra cosa XD, sobre el fanfic se me está complicando un poco estamos en momentos críticos del fic y quiero que quede lo más claro posible, también espero acabarlo pronto puesto que estoy dando prioridad a este y no al de Bleach y también me gustaría poder adelantarlo u.u, muchas gracias por tu review.

Ryusaki-san espero que te haya gustado el off topic otra vez xD yo creo que es la vez que más he desvariado XD, mmm Fritz muerto con chiles picantes… jus eso es cruel… me gusta XDDD, u.u lo malo es que Xing no creo que hayan chiles tan fuertes XDDDDD, sobre lo de tu fic me gusta también el yaoi pero ese manga no lo he leído, empecé a leerlo pero espero no ofenderte no me acaba de convencer xD, para mí el mejor yaoi de todos es CUT (si no recuerdo mal son solo 6 chapters) es un manga que me marco mucho y es el estilo de manga que me gusta, con problemas reales, si hay una cosa que odio de los yaois es que al final todoooo el mundo a su alrededor sean homos sé que los mangas son fantasía pero se agradece encontrar un yaoi donde como en CUT que la gente cuando se entera le repudia por su condición, es algo más acertado a lo que realmente pasaría ademas que tiene mucho drama, aun así seguiré leyendo Junjou Romantica y cuando lo acabe ten por seguro que me leeré tu fanfic, muchas gracias por tus reviews :D.

Kendrix Princess mucha suerte y ánimos con los exámenes ñ_ñ, espero que todo te vaya bien :D y apruebes todo :3, me alegra que aún me leas y te diviertas con mis off-topics y como siempre digo no te preocupes si no puedes dejarme review en cada capítulo :D.

Yue D. Cifier mi trió de locas preferido xDD, sé que me repito pero me encantáis xDD lo sabéis :D, jus pobre Teddy-chan ó.ó, seguro a este paso si Yue no lo ha matado él se suicida solo jajaja, también me queda la gran duda de qué tipo de cosas le da a leer Beca a Teddy-chan… XD, y tener cuidado que os pillen en clase XD que me siento culpable y todo u_uUUU.

Anime dark me alegra que hayas pasado todas las materias :D y que tu PC se haya arreglado :D, siento mucho la demora del capítulo pero bueno… espero en breve subir el otro gracias por tu review :D.


	42. Underwater

42. Underwater...

El grupo entero estaba expectante viendo como Fritz acaba de decirles que Sazha les había tendido una trampa, el joven les miro con rabia mientras se llevaba las manos a las dagas que tenía en su cintura, y en un acto despectivo escupió a los pies del viejo, saco una de sus dagas y le señalo con ella.

- La vejez te vuelve estúpido Fritz, yo no he venido a traerte nada y a nadie, pagaras por todo el daño que me has hecho a mí y a mi familia –la voz del joven denotaba la ira y odio que tenia por el anciano- no descansare hasta que te vea muerto, aunque eso me cueste la vida.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos sintiéndose culpables por dudar de el, el anciano dejo de sonreír al ver que su táctica de hacer que se pelearan entre ellos había fracasado, lentamente el grupo empezó cerrar mas las vías de escape del anciano, en ese momento una de las paredes laterales se hizo trizas, y múltiples brazos metálicos salieron de entre el polvo, rápidamente el grupo se puso a la defensiva sin perder ni un momento la mirada del viejo.

Y de entre el polvo salió Maldin había usado su alquimecanica para destruir la pared al fondo se podían ver un par de soldados muertos, Maldin tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y no tenia camisa puesta, se podía ver su bien torneado torso, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver los brazos de Maldin, tenía el mismo tipo de brazaletes que Winry, pero al contrario de la chica al tener los brazos fuertes se veía muy poderoso, con la pelea también se le había soltado la coleta y tenía todo el pelo suelto dándole un aspecto muy sexy y peligroso, Maldin decidido camino hasta el grupo, y suspiro aliviado cuando vio a Winry viva frente a él.

- ¿Winry? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Maldin preocupado-

Después camino hacia la joven y se preocupo al ver su rostro triste y con lagrimas, después miro a Fritz que estaba frente a ellos sosteniendo un frasco que parecía contener otro homonculus, Maldin movió sus brazos alquimecanicos apuntando a Fritz, los brazos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia o como si fueran los cabellos de medusa de la mitología griega, Fritz al verlo dio dos pasos atrás pero seguía sujetando fuertemente el frasco entre sus manos, Maldin al ver su actitud le amenazo.

- ¡Ríndase Fritz! –exclamo Maldin mientras miraba peligrosamente al anciano- no nos haga las cosas difíciles, además usted no querrá que yo use mi alquimecanica para destrozarlo en pedazos como hice con sus soldados.

El anciano miro a Maldin de una manera extraña entre el asombro y la incredulidad, como si no se esperara que aquel alquimista de la realeza fuera tan fuerte o fuera capaz de amenazarle, después el anciano miro de nuevo al grupo que le rodeaba analizando sus opciones y justo en ese momento llegaron corriendo Alphonse y Riza, que al ver toda la escena se quedaron paralizados, pero rápidamente Riza saco un arma y apunto directa al anciano, Fritz entendió que no tendría más opción que rendirse, no paraban de salir mas y mas enemigos, el anciano maldijo con voz baja su mala suerte mientras depositaba de mala gana el frasco con Lust en el suelo, después dio dos pasos atrás, y ante el asombro de todos Winry se acerco corriendo al frasco, se arrodillo frente a él y lo tomo entre sus manos temblorosas, después lo puso en su regazo y lo abrazo férreamente.

- ¿Estas bien Lust? –pregunto la joven suavemente, mientras miraba al homúnculo que la miraba incrédulo desde dentro del frasco-

- Estoy bien… algo mareada pero bien…-respondió Lust con debilidad-

- Menos mal… menos mal –lagrimas surcaron las mejillas de la chica, las cuales cayeron sobre el cristal del frasco-

- Winry… no llores –le pidió Lust viendo impotente a la chica-

- ¡Winry deja el frasco en el suelo! –le ordeno Maldin preocupado al ver la actitud extraña de la chica-

La joven alzo la mirada incrédula ante las palabras de Maldin, como podría ella dejar a Lust ahora, Winry no iba a permitir que nadie pusiera un dedo sobre Lust, la chica se aferro más fuertemente al frasco, mientras miraba asustada a todos los presentes como la observaban, y al ver sus rostros se puso rápidamente a la defensiva.

- ¡NO OS ATREVAIS A TOCARLA! !LUST ES MIA! –grito Winry desesperada-

La sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral mientras todos se miraban contrariados, tenían que actuar rápido, por un lado aun estaba Fritz al fondo de la sala viendo como otro espectador mas lo sucedido y por otro lado estaba Winry en una actitud posesiva aferrándose al homúnculo como si estuviera perturbada.

- Winry… deja el frasco en el suelo no sabes lo que estas diciendo… -exclamo Maldin con profundo pesar- estas mal herida suelta eso por favor… no sabes lo que estas haciendo.

- ¡NO! –respondió la chica con firmeza mientras acariciaba con una mano el frasco-

- Tsk… -se quejo Fritz y haciendo gala de sus artes de víbora venenosa se refirió a la chica con rabia- es inútil la chica simplemente se ha vuelto estúpida, por estar tanto tiempo poseída por ese aborto de la alquimia, dudo que alguna neurona aun le funcione correctamente después de eso.

Winry abrió los ojos desmedidamente mientras miraba al viejo con una mirada inyectada de odio.

- ¡TU CALLATE MALDITO VIEJO! ¡TU MAS QUE NADIE NO TIENE DERECHO A DECIRME NADA!, ¡ABORTO DE LA NATURALEZA ES LO QUE ERES TU! –grito la chica mientras más se aferraba al frasco-

Ed viendo toda la situación trato de mediar en la situación

- Winry.. .por favor has caso a Maldin, -su voz estaba llena de pena y rota por ver a la joven en ese estado tan enajenado- no estas bien… por favor no hagas esto mas difícil.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de odio a Ed pero al ver su rostro triste pareció calmarse un poco, en los ojos del joven pudo ver que el realmente estaba preocupado por ella, la chica bajo de nuevo la mirada para ver a Lust transformada en ese enclenque bichito con un ojo más grande que su cabeza y con pestañas alargadas que aun le miraba triste, la chica entendió que no existían palabras posibles ahora para hacerles entender a sus amigos, que realmente Lust ahora no era peligrosa, su mirada se lleno de ternura y dolor mientras que veía como aquel ojito la miraba desde el frasco sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- No te preocupes... todo estará bien Lust, no permitiré que te hagan daño –exclamo la joven casi susurrando mientras sonreía tristemente- no te podrán alejar de mi… otra vez no, aunque me cueste la vida en ello no te apartaran de mi nunca más… te lo prometo.

El grupo enmudeció ante sus palabras, a lo que el viejo aprovecho para volver a meter cizaña.

- Veis la chica está loca, ese homúnculo le ha afectado al cerebro, la tiene totalmente manipulada aunque ya no esté dentro de ella, -después miro con odio a las demás chicas del grupo- lo dicho las mujeres sois simplemente animales de carga no podéis esperar nada de ellas.

Winry hizo caso omiso de sus ponzoñosas palabras, ya nada le importaba le daba igual lo que los demás dijeran, así que siguió hablando con Lust ignorando al resto de los presentes.

- Siento todo esto que está pasando Lust…. pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

El homúnculo parpadeo varias veces incrédulo, Lust no podía entender como Winry después de todo lo que Lust le había hecho aun deseara ayudarla o protegerla, lo más normal sería que la chica al verse libre de su control la odiara y la repudiara, pero en lugar de eso allí estaba Winry frente a ella llorando por la separación y aferrándose fervientemente al frasco como si su vida dependiera de ello, Lust vio como realmente después de todo Winry siempre había sido sincera en sus sentimientos hacia ella, el pequeño ser lamento profundamente todo el dolor que le había originado a Winry.

Lust miro al entorno de la chica y vio como los demás le miraban asombrados y con reticencia, no era justo lo que ella le estaba haciendo a la chica, Winry merecía vivir una vida normal, estar con sus amigos, ser una chica normal y estar con el chico que amaba, Lust bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que desafortunadamente a su lado Winry nunca tendría esa vida normal, de golpe sintió como el peso de conciencia la aplastaba, definitivamente la chica no lo merecía eso… así que Lust hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer.

- Eres una niña estúpida Winry –dijo con tono despectivo Lust- no ves mas allá de tus narices, ¿no te has dado cuenta que siempre te he utilizado? tu solo has sido para mí un instrumento nada mas, así que no quiero tu piedad ni tu compasión… además ¿que esperabas? ¿Esperabas que ahora con este gesto estúpido de tu parte me sienta conmovida? ¡Eres una idiota! con razón Edward te dejo por otra –palabras llenas de ponzoña salían de la boca del pequeño ser- Tsk… nunca llegare a comprender la ignorancia de los humanos.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI! –grito Ed hecho una furia, no iba a permitir que nadie tratara así a Winry, nadie-

Winry esbozo una suave sonrisa en su rostro y miro tiernamente al pequeño ser, que al ver la sonrisa cara de la chica sintió que se hacía más pequeño aun.

- Conmigo no tienes que actuar Lust –exclamo la joven dulcemente- te conozco así que no pretendas que ahora me crea esa sarta de mentiras que has dicho, y aunque el tiempo que hemos estado juntas ha sido corto he llegado a conocerte como eres realmente, y sé que lo que estas diciendo es mentira.

- ¡TU NO ME CONOCES HUMANA NO SABES NADA DE MI! –grito Lust tratando de dar más crédito a sus palabras- ¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA CALLATE!

- No me callare Lust… -dijo Winry mientras su voz se quebraba de dolor y lagrimas empezaron a surcar otra vez sus mejillas- hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas, buenos momentos malos momentos, peleas, largas charlas… además… te has convertido en lo que nunca he tenido…en mi mejor amiga…. mi confidente…. y en la hermana que nunca tuve.

Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas de Winry la cuales caían sobre el frasco dejando una pequeña marca sobre el cristal, la pequeña criatura frunció el ceño pero no se podía decir si era por rencor o preocupación.

- Me has enseñado muchas cosas Lust… me has abierto nuevos horizontes, me has contado tus cosas… yo te he contado las mías –la voz de la chica era dulce mientras acariciaba suavemente el frasco- nunca había tenido una relación así con nadie... nunca y no voy a dejar que nadie me quite esto, he perdido muchas cosas en mi vida, y esta no estoy dispuesta a perderla.

Todo el grupo estaba estupefacto por lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que Riza dejo de apuntar al anciano y se acero a Winry apuntándola con el arma.

- ¡DEJA EL FRASCO EN EL SUELO WINRY! ES UNA ORDEN. –grito Riza estaba claro que Winry no lo haría por las buenas y a este paso podría ocurrir una tragedia, estaba claro que Winry no era consciente de sus actos-

- ¡EH EH PARA! -grito Ed interponiéndose entre Winry y Riza- ¡no te atrevas a atacar a Winry! como lo hagas tendrás que enfrentarte primero conmigo.

Rápidamente Roy reacciono se acerco a Riza, y puso su mano derecha sobre el arma, la mano de Riza era firme y segura, la situación se estaba tornando muy peligrosa, Roy miro a Riza a los ojos y sabia que no lo hacía porque quisiera, Winry también era su amiga y verla en ese estado de enajenación mental era doloroso.

- Teniente... baja el arma por favor–Roy la llamo como acostumbra a llamarla antes-

Riza desvió la mirada hacia Roy, y en lugar de tranquilizarla ella retiro la mano violentamente mientras lo miraba con rabia, no era justo que ahora quisiera usar el pasado para convencerla…. Aunque muy en el fondo sentía como si el piso se hubiera roto bajo sus pies al escuchar la voz de Roy llamarla dulcemente, Edward no retrocedió y siguió protegiendo con su cuerpo a Winry, la cual seguía ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y prosiguió charlando con Lust.

- Te doy mi cuerpo de nuevo Lust –dijo la chica con sinceridad- es todo tuyo puedes poseerme de nuevo si lo deseas, yo estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias.

- Winry... -Lust no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.. alguien estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por ella, a aceptarla en su cuerpo... a llamarla su amiga…Lust la miro con tristeza y siguió hablando- no sabes lo que dices… yo fui creada para matar… para acabar con los humanos… vosotros los humanos siempre han sido para mi poder y alimento… simples peones en el juego de mi padre, tu… tú no sabes lo que dices. –el homúnculo acabo la frase moviéndose con su pequeño cuerpo a forma de negación-

- Lust… sé lo que digo, nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de mis palabras -respondió Winry con resolución- además ya está bien de tener que vivir la vida que tu padre eligió para ti, tú tienes derecho a vivir tu propia vida, a tomar tus decisiones, no cargues mas con una carga que no te corresponde llevar, tu padre escogió su camino y murió por ello, no lo hagas tu también Lust te mereces algo mejor.

El pequeño ser la miraba desde lo profundo del frasco y las palabras de Winry llegaban a ella como oleadas de luz y esperanza, muchas veces había pensando en lo que ella quería hacer y lo que debía hacer, ya muchas veces lo había hablado con ella... ¿realmente valía la pena seguir adelante por un ideal que nunca había sido el suyo? y si no lo hiciera… si viviera por y para ella… ¿que tipo de vida llevaría? Y mientras todo ese nuevo horizonte se abría ante sus ojos frente a ella tenía por fin a alguien que creía en ella y que quería estar y vivir a su lado.

- Pero es un error Winry... un gran error… -trato de razonar Lust con la chica-

- No, no es un error Lust -replico Winry mientras empezaba a abrir el frasco-

- ¡NO WINRY NO! –grito Edward mientras corría a quitarle el frasco de la mano a Winry-

Pero el grito de Ed pero fue en vano, ya Winry había abierto el frasco y sacado a Lust, y rápidamente se la había puesto sobre su pecho.

- No temo por nada de lo que me pase Lust –exclamo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos y su rostro trasmitía tranquilidad- vuelve conmigo…. Por favor…

El pequeño ser cerro lentamente su pequeño ojito mientras hablaba suavemente.

- Está bien...pero esta vez será diferente no te poseeré por completo… solo una parte..

Dicho esto el pequeño ser empezó a crecer en el pecho de Winry y de su diminuto cuerpo empezaron a salir miles de brazos que empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Winry, destrozando poco a poco su ropa, la chica se incorporo y cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía.

- ¡WINRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! –grito Ed viendo como los brazos rodeaban a la chica, intento acercarse a ella pero los brazos fuertes de Roy le detenían -

la masa rápidamente engullo a Winry, se veían los brazos de Lust retorciéndose en una masa y poco a poco fueron disminuyendo hasta que el cuerpo de Winry comenzó a ser visible de nuevo, la chica estaba desnuda y con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y su expresión no había cambiado aun tenía los ojos cerrados, lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y separo lentamente los brazos, el grupo lanzo un exclamación cuando vieron que en todo el centro del pecho tenía el ojo de Lust que los miraba, Winry exhalo fuertemente mientras se recuperaba, después miro detenidamente a los demás que la miraban asustados, sabía que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con ella, así que supo que la única manera de proteger a Lust era marcharse lejos.

- Que nadie se atreva a tocarme, o no responderé de mis actos. –les amenazo y dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia la salida – al que intente detenerme no tendré piedad con él.

- ¡Lust detente! –chillo Ed- no te atrevas a llevarte a Winry, hemos venido a rescatarla y no te permitiré que la lleves otra vez.

La chica se detuvo en seco, trataba de ser lo más coherente posible, pero seguro nadie la entendería, ahora que por fin Lust estaba a salvo Winry sabía que los alquimistas siempre desearían el poder… aunque sentía como su corazón le pedía a gritos que se quedara, pero no había llegado tan lejos por Lust para ahora poder perderla de nuevo.

- ¿Lust? no te equivoques Edward Elric –Winry miro al joven directamente a los ojos con tristeza- Lust está dentro de mí pero yo sigo aquí y soy yo la que decido macharme.

- Winry, espera por favor –Edward tomo a Winry por la muñeca derecha, mientras trataba de convencerla de no marcharse- tú no puedes hacer esto, ¡no puedes!. No estas bien… estas equivocada… Lust seguro te ha hecho algo… no puedes irte.

- Winry…. Edward tiene razón –exclamo Maldin acercándose también a la joven, mientras le miraba con tristeza- no estas bien, ese ser te esta trastornando, tienes que quedarte para que te ayudemos a liberarte.

Winry volvió la mirada a Maldin, a su mentor aquel hombre que le había dado una segunda oportunidad, el que le había dado también un lugar al que llamar hogar, la chica suspiro profundamente y decidió que sería también como Lust.

- Maldin nadie me sacara a Lust… además vosotros los alquimistas solo buscáis lo que no podéis tener, y el poder os corrompe y ya estamos cansadas de cargar con las culpas de hombres como vosotros.

- No digas eso Winry… sabes que no es cierto –le dijo Maldin con rabia- yo te he enseñado todo lo que sabes… dices que nosotros los alquimistas… pero tú misma ahora eres una, seguro que no eres tú la que quiere tener el poder para ella sola? Lo siento Winry… pero no dejare partir –termino la frase Maldin parándose frente a la salida-

Winry se sintió acorralada, y supo que la única manera de marcharse seria por la fuerza, tenía que irse de allí costara lo que costara, y por Fritz… no se preocupaba seguro el bestia de su hijo se encargaba de él, así que dejo su actitud tranquila y monto en cólera para abrirse paso, aunque con ello lastimara a sus seres queridos.

- ¿QUE NO PUEDO IRME? PUEDO Y QUIERO Y TU NO ERES NADIE, ME ENTIENDES NADIE PARA MANDAR SOBRE MI!

- ¡CALMATE WINRY! -grito Roy que se había mantenido al margen de todo, al escuchar la voz de Roy la chica se quedo paralizada-

Y justo en ese momento de mayor tensión Fritz aprovecho para tomar partido, mientras que todos trataban de bloquear el escape de la chica, el anciano vio cerca de el había un cadáver y este tenía una pistola, el anciano se acerco lentamente y tomo la pistola entre sus manos, Fritz sonrió de manera sádica mientras apuntaba a la chica, ningún homonculus se burlaría de él, oh no nadie se burlaba de Doomsday el prestigioso asesino en serie y vivía para contarlo, sin pensárselo dos veces disparo directo al pecho de Winry donde se hallaba Lust, la chica recibió el impacto y cayó desplomada al suelo.

- ¡WIIIINNRYYYYYY! –grito Ed mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica acogiéndola entre sus brazos-

Alphonse al ver lo sucedido le medio una brutal patada al anciano que lo estampo contra la pared, el chico tomo la pistola del suelo y encañono al anciano sin dudar, este al verse otra vez en desventaja alzo las manos sonriente mientras observaba el daño que había originado.

- ¡WINRY, NO WINRY NO! – gritaba sin parar Ed, la chica jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad.- NOOOO WINRY NO ME DEJES... NO PUEDES..no puedes –la voz de Ed se quebraba por el llanto- Winry no por favor... no te mueras no... por favor no puedes dejarme no, tengo tantas cosas que decirte... tenemos tanto que aclarar...

Pero la chica empezaba a desfallecer en sus brazos, Mei-chan trazo rápidamente un circulo de transmutación y su alquimia cubrió a la pareja como si fuera una cúpula, tratando de sanar a la chica.

- Winry mírame... por favor... –Ed levanto la cara de Winry hacia la suya, tratando que la chica reaccionara- por favor... no me dejes, no otra vez no.. yo... yo... yo te .. amo .. no me dejes... –lagrimas corrían a mares por el rostro lleno de dolor de el- Te amo… no me dejes… por favor…

Mei-chan al ver que sus esfuerzos no tenían resultado, aumento la potencia de la alquimia, tanto que empezó a sentir como el tatuaje de su vientre empezaba a moverse de nuevo frenéticamente en su interior, Mei-chan empezó a respirar con dificultad, y el dolor la hizo caer al suelo, mientras se tocaba fuertemente el vientre, Alphonse al ver cómo caía Mei-chan fulminada al suelo le paso la pistola a Sazha, que gustoso apunto al viejo. Alphonse levanto a la chica y se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente, el rostro lo tenía lleno de perlas de sudor por el esfuerzo pero respiraba suavemente, justo en ese momento se escucho como el grito de Edward desgarraba todo el lugar.

- ¡WINRY! ¡REACCIONA POR FAVOR! –la chica estaba empeorando, hasta que exhalo fuertemente y dejo de respirar- ¡PORQUEEE!

Ed la abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos y se rompió de dolor, sus lagrimas caían sobre el cuello desnudo de Winry, el joven se aferraba a ella como si con ello pudiera retener su vida, pero la chica no reaccionaba, al cabo de un rato se separo un poco y vio el rostro pálido de la chica, paso suavemente su mano sobre el pelo de ella, recordando aquella noche donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió su suaves cabellos con la misma mano creada por ella, quien le hubiera dicho en esa época que algún día vería como la vida de la chica se escapaba entre sus manos como el agua.

*-*-*-*-*- OFF TOPIC*-*-*-*-*

La sala del ordenador de Bonis estaba vacía, no había un alma todo estaba en silencio, apareció volando el angelito y el diablito que le hacían la vida imposible a Bonis.

- ¿Y a donde se ha ido esta? -pregunto el angelito mientras miraba incrédulo-

- npi -respondió el diablito encogiéndose de hombros-

- ¿npi? ¿y eso que es?

- Tsk... y tú te llamas ángel de Bonis? es una de las frases que mas usa cuando escribe jugando Tsk... npi es Ni Puta Idea (XDDDD esto es muy cierto)

- ¡Waaa que mal hablada eres! -respondió el angelito mientras le daba la espalda al diablito-

El angelito empezó a volar por la habitación buscando alguna información del paradero de Bonis, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que en él había una nota pegada en el monitor del PC, se acerco volando y la nota decía:

¨ME FUI A VIVIR A BRASIL POR SI ALGUNO DE MIS LECTORES ME QUIERE MATAR DESPUES DE LEER ESTE DRAMATICO CAPITULO.

P.D.: SI MI MARIDO PREGUNTA ALGO DECIRLE QUE ESTOY EN BRASIL BUSCANDO TIOS BUENOS PARA MIS FANFICS, QUE LUEGO LE MANDO FOTOS :DDD¨

Una gota gordota cayó por la cabeza del ángel, el diablito se acerco y leyó la nota y se puso rojo de la rabia mientras empezaba a gritar.

- ¡WAAA LA ODIOO! ¡COMO SE VA SIN MI A VER TIOS BUENOS! NO ES JUSTO YO TAMBIEN QUERIA IR TWT

El angelito bueno miraba al diablito y negaba con la cabeza el mal comportamiento de este y Bonis.

* * *

Este capítulo junto con el de la posesión ha sido muy difíciles de escribir, lo he reescrito muchas veces, para mi es uno de los más importantes y que más claro tenía desde el principio de la historia, también lo he escrito siempre escuchando la canción Underwater de vertical horizon que describe perfectamente la situación de Winry y Lust, es un final de capitulo fuerte lo se u.u los dos últimos capítulos han sido Cliffhanger, pero este lo es mas... podréis llamarme tonta o lo que queráis pero me he emocionado mucho.. mucho sobre todo la parte en que Winry dice que es la amiga y hermana que nunca tuvo... TTTTWTTT agg..

También como siempre digo el otro capítulo está preparado y espero en breves subirlo... también he de ser sincera que me he dado especial prisa en subirlo para animar a Monika Uchiha me puse triste cuando leí su review.

Monika Uchiha si ha sido mucho el tiempo y si la verdad extrañaba tus reviews, dentro de mis lectoras habituales estas también entre las primeras y como se está desarrollando el fanfic temo que lleguen a odiarme por todo lo que pasa y leerte de nuevo me llena de nuevas ganas para avanzar hasta el final del fanfic, sobre el odio de Rose xD pues la chica ahora es buena.. jo.. a no ser que quieras que la vuelva a poner como una cualquiera xD, y lo del comentario de Edward pse... no creo que lo hiciera para ofender a Winry, pero claro no pensó cuando lo dijo animalito xD, omg eso de que me secuestres para obligarme a escribir NOoooo.. TWT si lo haces te tiro a mi marido xDDD, y siento mucho por todo lo que te han robado :(, y lo de la imaginación... pues yo es que me ayudo mucho de la música, para mí la música es vida y con ella hago todo, tal vez si te sientas a pensar con música te ayudara, conmigo funciono cuando perdí mis fanfics u_u, también cuando me voy a dormir me pongo a pensar en mis fanfics... eso si dentro de poco vendrá un capitulo medio lemon que se me ocurrió mientras me dormía... tanto fue que me levante a escribirlo y me fui a dormir a las 4am TWT al otro día para ir al curro ni te cuento xD, venga anímate que así te pongo el otro capítulo más rápido xoxoxoxox.

Yue D. Cifer mmm tengo una pregunta cuando Yue secuestra a Teddy-chan como le pagan los rescates con gomitas? mmm npi XD, muchas gracias por vuestro review siempre tan original, me alegra que os guste, también me gustaría que si tenéis el tiempo leáis mi otro fanfic de Bleach... XD pse si podéis claro esta xD, también sobre mi fic me pregunto cómo lo acabaría Yue... todos traicionándose entre todos? pse... mejor no pensar xD, saludos a todas :D.

Majo Sonolu yo es que los personajes femeninos me gusta que sean fuertes, odio las típicas chicas que son inútiles, menos mal en fma no hay de esas, yo creo que las mujeres somos más que una cara bonita o una novia o una madre, somos luchadoras por naturaleza, y cuando tenemos problemas sacamos fuerzas de flaqueza, y sobre Riza y Roy estoy contando lo que queda para centrarme en ellos, el fanfic ya está llegando a sus finales y dentro de poco todo empezara a encajar :D, muchas gracias por tus reviews :D.

Anime-dark espero que te este capítulo también te haya gustado, ya estamos bordando el final espero que me sigas leyendo después de esto xD, muchas gracias por tu review.

Jiuriana-Chan Mi querida Jiuriana lo que me he podido reír con tu off topic sobre mi xDDD, ha sido simplemente genial me ha encantado, sobre todo cuando sale mi marido XD miedo... XDD agg y zombis nooo TWT que asquete seguro que huelen feo y todo TwT, lectores zombis malos TwT... en serio muchas gracias por tu off topic, ahora referente a tu comentario sobre tu relato estilo telenovela XD.

1. si era un truco muy barato, viejo asqueroso lo odio mucho xD

2. o_o no lo había pensado.. pero este paso me puede demandar Ed por daños y lesiones OMG

3. Plot hole... mmmm Brasil SAMBA WEEE FIESTA XD

4. Fritz es un hijo de.. te puedo decir que yo también odio eso de los festivales de lastima, te puedo adelantar que Fritz fue creado para ser malo y seguirá malo, es un ser asqueroso que solo vive por y para él, por mi no merece ni mi compasión ni mi lastima.


	43. Final

43. Final...

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron lo que ocurría, Edward abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de Winry mientras gritaba roto de dolor, sus gritos hacían sus almas pedazos Alphonse quería consolar a su hermano, pero ahora tenía en brazos a Mei-chan y no quería alejarla de él, lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del joven, miles de imágenes de su infancia con Winry cruzaron su mente, el joven bajo la mirada y vio el rostro febril de Mei-chan y pensó como seria ver morir frente a ti a la persona a la que amas, debía ser un dolor inimaginable Alphonse apretó suavemente a Mei-chan entre sus brazos, mientras miraba preocupado su hermoso rostro de la chica que tenía un rictus de agotamiento.

Maldin al ver lo sucedido se quedo de piedra, no podía creer que Winry estuviera muerta, de golpe a su mente vinieron momentos terribles del pasado de Maldin.

*-*-*-* FLASH BACK*-*-*-*-*-*-

Era un triste atardecer, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, las cuales descargaban una lluvia torrencial, Maldin estaba parado frente a una tumba, el cementerio estaba solitario solo estaba el, parado frente a aquella triste tumba, la lapida era de piedra tallada y en lo alto tenía un pequeño ángel, Maldin seguía inmóvil en silencio mientras que la lluvia le empapaba por completo el cuerpo.

La lluvia se mezclaba con las lagrimas de Maldin, el estaba sumido completamente en el dolor, era como si todo hubiera perdido sentido, como si de repente todo el mundo hubiera perdido el color, Maldin se arrodillo y puso su mano sobre la fría tumba, donde se podía leer un nombre Loreleine.

- ¿Porque…? ¿porque me has abandonado? –pregunto el suavemente roto del dolor, pero no obtuvo respuesta- todo mi mundo eras tú… y ahora que tú no estás todo se derrumba a mí alrededor…

Las palabras de Maldin se perdían en el vacío, retiro la mano de la tumba y la puso sobre el suelo, mientras se volvía a romper de dolor y empezaba a gritar el nombre de la persona que estaba en esa tumba.

- Juro por lo más sagrado, que no permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar… te vengare… los que te han matado pagaran cara tu muerte… te lo juro… -sentencio mientras sostenía el puño en alto-

*-*-*-*- END FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*-*

Los dolorosos recuerdos hicieron que Maldin se tensara, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se giraba hacia Fritz, ese anciano pagaría muy caro lo que le había hecho a Winry, Fritz al ver la mirada de Maldin se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

Riza no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sintió tristeza infinita por Edward viendo como estaba de destrozado… si tan solo en lugar de apuntar a la joven hubiera apuntado al anciano esto no habría pasado, la rubia miro de reojo a Roy y cuando vio su rostro se asusto, Roy tenía el mismo rostro de odio que tenía cuando trato de matar a Envy, en aquel momento que casi había perdido su alma por el odio, Roy al ver a Winry muerta frente a él, sintió como un rio de cólera lo rodeaba, era la segunda vez que perdía a un amigo frente a sus ojos…. La segunda vez… y esta vez el lo había visto todo y no había podido evitarlo… dos veces… daba igual lo que el hiciera todos sus seres queridos morían a su alrededor sin el poder el evitarlo… ¿de qué le había servido tanto autocontrol y esperar a solucionar todo por las buenas, si así no podía ayudar y proteger a sus seres queridos? Roy cerró fuertemente las manos y apretó la mandíbula, se giro hacia Fritz y alzo su mano derecha mientras cruzaba los dedos listo para chasquearlos.

- Eres un abominación que debe ser borrada de esta tierra Fritz –rugió Roy mirando totalmente desquiciado al anciano- morirás suplicándome clemencia mientras te quemas camino al infierno.

Fritz al escuchar las palabras del capitán dio dos pasos atrás, ya tenía dos amenazas de las cuales defenderse, Roy empezó a mover sus manos frenéticamente mientras chasqueaba los dedos sin control creando ríos de fuego que rodearon rápidamente al anciano, Fritz hizo gala de sus buenos reflejos esquivando las llamas, y cuando se creía a salvo por su franco derecho, vio como los brazos alquimecanicos de Maldin trataban de alcanzarle, el anciano hábilmente tiro contra los brazos una maquina que tenía cerca, pero los brazos hicieron añicos la maquina.

El anciano se escondió rápidamente detrás de otra máquina y saco de uno de sus bolsillos un guante con un circulo de transmutación dibujado en el, se lo puso rápidamente y trato de usar su alquimia para crear algún tipo de arma para defenderse, pero su conocimientos eran mínimos, su gran renombre era debido a su crueldad como asesino, con su poco poder lo único que pudo crear fue una barra metálica, el anciano maldijo su mala suerte, instantes después una gran ráfaga de fuego le rodeaba, Fritz sintió como se quemaba vio como su cuerpo tenia pequeñas llamas, el miedo hizo que soltara la barra y comenzó a rodar por el suelo sofocando las llamas, cuando las apago se dio cuenta que Maldin y Roy le rodeaban listos para matarle, el anciano haciendo gala de su habilidad, se empujo hacia atrás quedando fuera de rango, después se incorporo rápidamente y vio que cerca suyo había el cadáver de un soldado y cerca de este una pistola, el anciano se lanzo para tomar la pistola y justo antes de alcanzarla apareció su hijo que le dio una patada a la pistola lanzándola lejos, el anciano al verse sorprendido en el suelo trato de meterle una patada en la pierna del joven para desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer, Sazha hábilmente salto esquivando la patada, y cuando cayó al suelo de nuevo, le metió una brutal patada a Fritz en el vientre, del impacto de la patada el anciano fue lanzado brutalmente hacia los pies de Maldin.

Maldin bajo la mirada y activo sus brazos alquimecanicos en el anciano atrapándole como si fuera una enredadera, el anciano al verse atrapado empezó a moverse frenéticamente, Maldin lo alzo como si fuera un muñeco y lo tiro contra una pared, el anciano al impactar contra la pared grito de dolor, cayó al suelo desfallecido momento que aprovecho Roy para atacarle, le rodeo de fuego y el anciano empezó a retorcerse de dolor mientras más partes de su cuerpo eran pasto de las llamas, Roy alzo la mano preparando su ataque final y cruzo los dedos listo para lanzar su ráfaga de fuego final, pero justo en ese momento se escucharon las palabras de Edward sorprendido.

- ¡Winry! ¿Que te pasa? ¡contéstame!

El cuerpo de Winry estaba temblando como si tuviera convulsiones, Edward la abrazo mas fuerte tratando de detenerla, pero era imposible el ataque era muy virulento y su cuerpo se movía sin control, la chica emitió un gran grito y de golpe los brazos del homúnculos empezaron a salir del pecho de la joven con violencia empujando a Ed lejos de ella, el cuerpo de Winry seguía retorciéndose hasta que se puso en posición fetal mientras que los brazos se dirigieron hacia la herida que tenía en el pecho y después se metieron por el agujero, y cuando desaparecieron por completo la chica se arqueo en el suelo mientras los brazos trabajaban frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, después de un rato Winry cayo otra vez desfallecida al suelo.

Y los movimientos frenéticos se detuvieron, Winry se incorporo de golpe y abrió los ojos bruscamente, su mirada estaba perdida y lentamente esos hermosos ojos azules empezaron a tornarse de un color rojo como la sangre , mientras que la iba rodeando un aura de color negro, el aura hacia que su pelo se moviera como si tuviera vida, Winry parpadeo un par de veces y después centro su mirada en el anciano y todo paso en un instante, Lust había tomado posesión del cuerpo de la chica y se abalanzo sobre el viejo que estaba tirado en el suelo con llamas en sus extremidades y que le miraba con cara de terror, los que antes atacaban al viejo se alejaron como precaución.

Lust saco sus brazos de homúnculo mientras se aproximaba al anciano , Fritz no tuvo tiempo para escapar la velocidad del homúnculo era bestial, los brazos de Lust se hundieron en la carne del viejo con violencia y después lo izaron en alto para después empotrarlo con fuerza contra la pared inmovilizándolo por completo, varios brazos le habían atravesado sus extremidades partiéndole brazos y piernas, el anciano chillaba del dolor mientras que Lust sonreía, después otros brazos se hundieron en el torso del anciano atacando algunos órganos no vitales los cuales Lust sabía que no moriría al momento, el anciano no podía parar de gritar y Lust hizo gala de su sadismo cuando empezó a mover de un lado para otro los brazos que herían al viejo, Fritz grito de dolor mientras se movía frenéticamente bajo los brazos del homúnculo, todos los demás estaban horrorizados por la brutalidad de Lust.

- ¡AAGGG AYUDA! ¡SAZHA AYUDA! –grito el anciano apelando al único que pudiera ayudarle- ¡AYUDA A TU PADRE!

Sazha se acerco a su padre y le miro serio, después acerco un poco el rostro al anciano, y hablo casi susurrando.

- Quiero que el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ti padre, sea tu rostro de dolor mientras te mueres, y que cuando llegues al infierno te hagan pagar por todo el daño que has hecho.

Fritz empezó sangrar por la boca, las heridas de los brazos en su torso empezaban a causar estragos en el cuerpo del viejo, Fritz apretó los dientes y en un último acto de odio, intento escupir al rostro de su hijo, Sazha se alejo unos pasos para que Lust siguiera torturando al anciano, Lust miro de reojo al joven que al ver ella le miraba le hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento con la cabeza, después Lust volvió a mirar al anciano y le dijo sus últimas palabras.

- Normalmente cuando mato a un humano absorbo su alma como fuente de poder… y para un humano es otra forma de vivir eternamente… pero en tu caso Fritz te dejare morir en mis manos y tu alma no formara parte de la mía… espero que te pudras en el infierno Fritz.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –grito el anciano viendo como su única oportunidad de la inmortalidad se diluía ante sus ojos-

Y en un segundo los brazos de Lust despedazaron a Fritz lo único que quedo del viejo fueron trozos esparcidos por todo el lugar, mientras los demás miraban a Lust horrorizados, es cierto que el anciano merecía tener un castigo, pero eso… eso era excesivo.

- Hombre estúpido... –exclamo Lust mientras miraba los restos despectivamente- hasta el final no fuiste más que un estorbo para mi… mereces tu final.

Ajeno a todo lo sucedido Edward, corrió hacia la chica y la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola fuertemente.

- Lust! -lagrimas aun surcaban las mejillas del joven- Winry, ¿Winry está bien? ¡¿Donde está? DIMELO –termino gritando mientras la sacudía más fuertemente-

- Edo...suéltame me haces daño –respondió Winry suavemente, conmovida por las lagrimas de él mientras sus ojos se tornaban de rojo al azul-

Ed la soltó rápidamente cuando comprendió que Winry aun estaba viva. La miro directamente a los ojos buscando un vestigio de Winry, y vio de nuevo sus hermosos ojos azules que le miraban con tristeza.

- ¡Estas viva! ¡Estas bien! -los ojos de Ed desprendían alegría, sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazo fuertemente, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla bajo ningún concepto, y cuando se tranquilizo un poco Edward siguió hablando- no lo puedo creer… estas viva…

- Si… pero a un alto precio –exclamo Winry con tristeza- esta vez Lust y yo estamos unidas definitivamente, mi vida depende de la de ella y ella de la mía, si estoy viva es gracias a Lust… y si nos separan… moriremos.

Ed la miro a los ojos y entendió al momento, que la unión de las dos era algo en lo que él ya no podría entrometerse, mucho menos aun después de ver la muestras de amistad que las dos habían hecho antes, además poner en riesgo la vida de Winry no estaba en los planes del joven, y justo en ese momento Ed recordó que Winry antes del disparo había dicho que se marchaba, no podía perder tiempo tenía que convencerla a toda que no se marchara.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora Winry…-Exclamo Ed con suavidad mientras trataba de ponerle su mejor cara- Eso ahora no importa… por eso te pido que no te marches… que te quedes con nosotros… te prometo que te aceptaremos como eres..

- Edo… -Winry se quedo sin palabras, le asombraba que el aun pensara que ella pudiera quedarse y se sintió conmovida por su ofrecimiento- yo... yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar… no soy la misma he cambiado… -exclamo la joven viendo que su cuerpo desnudo estaba lleno de la sangre del anciano- mírame bien Edo… no soy la misma chica que alguna vez conociste.

Ed bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que la chica estaba cubierta de sangre por todo el cuerpo, y lo que más preocupante era que aun estaba desnuda, Ed se puso rojo como un tomate desvió la mirada inmediatamente, se quito la chaqueta rápidamente y se la paso a la chica a tientas sin mirarla a la cara, Winry al ver su actitud se rio levemente acepto la chaqueta y se la puso, mientras Ed la miraba con el rabito del ojo, y cuando vio que ya estaba tapada se giro y trato de convencerla de no marcharse.

- Por favor… recapacita Winry no te vayas -Edward miraba a la chica mientras sus ojos le suplicaban que no se marchara- tenemos mucho que hablar… yo tengo que explicarte todo… dame una oportunidad…

Winry le dedico una mirada de pena al joven, ¿pero que podría ella ofrecerle? No sabía hasta donde su cuerpo se había visto afectado por la unión radical con Lust… ¿podría tener hijos? ¿Llevaría una vida normal?

_- Winry… -susurro Lust en la mente de la chica- tú decides que quieres hacer, yo iré a donde tú vayas..._

_- Lust… -respondió Winry mentalmente- pero… no lo sé..._

_- Además Edward esta bueno… a mi no me importaría volver a irme a la cama con el mas veces –sonrió poniendo una cara de picara-_

- ¡WAAA QUE COSAS DICES! –grito Winry poniéndose más roja que un tomate, se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de disimular su vergüenza-

- Winry ¿estas bien? –pregunto Edward un poco asustado por el grito de la chica-

- ¿Eh?... nada nada… no pasa nada -respondió la chica desviando la mirada al suelo- Lust me la pagaras…. –exclamo entre dientes-

- ¿Cómo? –Ed no entendía el comportamiento extraño de la chica- ¿seguro que estas bien?

- Si... si lo estoy tranquilo –respondió la chica haciendo señales con sus manos mientras sonreía tontamente-

Ed al verla reír como antes sintió como una puñalada le atravesaba el corazón, realmente no quería dejarla marchar, él sabía que después de todo, ella seguía siendo la misma, aunque conviviera con Lust.

_- Además mira con que ojitos de ternerito te mira –exclamo Lust divertida por la situación- no me digas que serias capaz de dejarle así abandonado._

Winry dejo de reírse de golpe mientras mataba a Lust con el pensamiento, después miro a sus demás amigos y centro su atención en Roy que la miraba fijamente mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba la cara de la preocupación, Winry recordó que cuando recibió el impacto del disparo y Lust le salvo la vida, Winry había escuchado todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor, sabía que Roy había atacado aquel hombre por haberla herido, realmente él era un buen hombre… de golpe varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Momentos agradables con Roy, su disparatado encuentro, la gran aventura de viajar a Xing, el apoyo que había recibido de él, de su ayuda en su entrenamiento de la alquimia….

_- Tampoco me importaría que nos lo montáramos con el capitán, después de todo también está muy bueno –dijo Lust mientras se lamia los labios- además tiene que ser muy bueno en la cama._

- ¡CALLATE! –Lust iba a acabar con Winry con tanto comentario subido de tono- ¡CON ROY NUNCA HARIA ESO!

Roy se sorprendió cuando escucho como la chica nombraba su nombre y aprovecho el momento para hablarle, sin importar lo disparatada de la situación.

- No te puedes ir Winry, antes hemos pasado por peores cosas y siempre hemos podido salir adelante juntos... ahora no va a ser diferente tienes que calmarte y pensar las cosas bien.

La chica tenia sentimientos encontrados no sabía qué hacer, dos personas importantes para ella le estaban pidiendo que se quedara, y eso estaba haciendo mella en ella, además con Lust en su interior diciéndole todas esas cosas subidas de tono la estaba desestabilizando a un mas, la chica siguió mirando a su alrededor y fijo la mirada en Maldin.

_- Madre mía, ese con el pelo suelto se tiene que ver divino, si esta como para comérselo –exclamo Lust metiéndose más con Winry-_

- ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ? –grito Winry con todas sus fuerzas dejando aun mas asustados a sus amigos-

Maldin decidió que no podían perder más tiempo con esas tonterías, así que tomo el toro por los cuernos y decidió contarles lo que había pasado antes.

- Además no te puedes marchar aun, hay otro ser como ese que tienes dentro, aquí mismo así que tienes que ayudarnos con eso… -Maldin trataba de ganar tiempo a toda costa para que la chica se quedara y si para eso tenía que venderle la idea de ayudar al otro monstruo lo haría-

_- ¡Greed! ¡Nos hemos olvidado de Greed! -exclamo Lust con urgencia, dejando de lado el tono burlón que antes había empleado con Winry- ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!_

Greed no era santo de devoción de Lust, pero era el único ¨familiar¨ vivo que le quedaba, además le había abierto los ojos de su realidad de cómo se podía vivir feliz con un humano en armonía, además Greed no tenía la culpa de toda la maquinación elaborada por ella para obtener su venganza.

- ¿Que le paso a Greed? – pregunto Winry preocupada-

Rápidamente Maldin les puso al corriente sobre lo que había sucedido, después que se lo llevaran de la celda sedado, lo habían llevado a otra sala y cuando Maldin recupero la consciencia, vio como tenían a otro homúnculo retenido en aquel lugar, aquel ser estaba metido en una gran urna de cristal con varios cables conectados a su pequeño cuerpo y según parecía estaban haciendo experimentos con él.

Escucho brevemente la charla de los pseudo-cientificos que estaban cerca, los cuales comentaban los avances de la prueba, ellos estaban anulando la voluntad de aquel ser para poder experimentar con él, usándolo sobre el cuerpo de Maldin, y justo cuando iban a empezar con el experimento de unificación de cuerpos, habían llegado Edward y compañía a la sala contigua para atacar a Fritz, lo que provoco un gran revuelo en la sala, todos los pseudo-cientificos corrían de un lado para otro, momento de confusión que aprovecho Maldin para escapar.

Después del breve relato todos siguieron a Maldin a la sala contigua, donde se encontraron a Greed metido dentro la una gran urna de cristal, pero algo malo pasaba su pequeño cuerpo gran parte de él estaba rodeado de una gran masa negra, Lust al verlo en ese estado no dudo ni dos veces en sacarlo de allí, tomo posesión temporalmente del cuerpo de Winry y utilizo sus brazos para destruir la maquina y sacar a Greed de la urna, Lust trato de hablar con él pero Greed no respondía a ningún estimulo.

- ¿Esta muerto? –pregunto Roy interesado, el no olvidaba que en el pasado su ayuda había sido vital tenía mucho que agradecerle a Greed, en el fondo Roy sentía gran estima por el -

- No… -respondió Lust mirando la masa informe que era Greed- está vivo… muy débil en el interior de esta masa…. Si no hacemos algo pronto creo que desaparecerá… -exclamo con tristeza- estos pseudo-cientificos no saben nada sobre nosotros los homúnculos, no pueden pretender anular nuestra esencia, si lo hacen morimos y con ello la dichosa vida eterna desaparece…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunto Roy con preocupación-

- Hay una forma… -dijo Lust mientras miraba tristemente a Greed- puedo tratar de recuperarlo… es peligroso pero podemos tratarlo.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a tratar de salvar a Greed? –pregunto Riza sorprendida por la actitud del homúnculo-

- Claro –respondió Lust sonriendo débilmente- aunque sea un estúpido y engreído, al final de cuentas es la única familia que me queda, además el también merece vivir feliz como yo.

El grupo se miro contrariado, la Lust que estaba frente a ellos era un ser totalmente diferente al que habían conocido antes, Lust miro con asombro como sus miradas pasaban de la reticencia a miradas de asombro y amistad, sonrió suavemente mientras que sentía jubilo por no sentirse despreciada.

- Si eso es así Lust –intervino Riza, poniendo orden en el caos- tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible y ayudar a Greed, además también tenemos que ayudar a Mei-chan –Mei aun estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Alphonse-

- La rubia tiene razón –exclamo Sazha serio, el muchacho había permanecido totalmente callado desde la muerte de su padre-

Lust dudo al escuchar sus palabras, pero la rubia tenía razón quedarse allí no era seguro, además aun no sabían quiénes eran los aliados de Fritz y en cualquier momento podrían aparecer refuerzos, Lust asintió con la cabeza.

- Seguirme es el camino a la salida ¡vamos! –dijo Riza con autoridad mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a correr hacia la salida-

Todos la siguieron rápidamente y salieron de aquel lugar, recorrieron el tortuoso camino de regreso a la superficie, y finalmente después de varios minutos de travesía vieron de nuevo la luz del sol, salieron decididos al jardín y allí se encontraron con un nutrido grupo de soldados esperándoles.

* * *

. Madre mía las veces que he cambiado esto xD que lio… tenia clara la idea pero esta vez me ha costado plasmarla xD además creo que me he pasado tres pueblos en la violencia empleada contra Fritz U_U, pero es que es malo! Merecía morir vapuleado por todos y como una cucaracha xD…. Sobre el fanfic decirles que todavía quedan cosas en el tintero, hilos sin unir, y al mejor estilo de Juriana.

1 ¿Saldrá vivo Greed de esta?

2. ¿Ling estará bien después de la separación?

3. ¿cometerá Ling una locura por el bien de su país?

4. ¿Sobrevivirá Winry a los comentarios subidos de tono de Lust?

5. ¿Evitara Winry que sus amigos la metan a un psiquiátrico debido a sus gritos sin sentido?

6. ¿Sabremos por fin que es el tatuaje raro de Mei-chan?

7. ¿Se sabrá por fin quienes son los pseudo-cientificos o para quien trabajan?

8. ¿El legado de maldad de Fritz acabara con su muerte?

9. ¿Podrá convencer Ed a Winry para que se quede?

10. ¿Roy podrá lograr que Riza le perdone y salir vivo en el intento?

11. ¿Sabremos de quien era la tumba ante la cual lloraba Maldin?

12. ¿Mei-chan será capaz de ir contra su familia por el hombre que ama?

Todo esto y mucho más en el nuevo fanfic :D caminos reconstruidos 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es mentira xDDD próximamente se desvelaran todo esto ;D, como siempre digo muchas gracias por tomaros la paciencia de leer mi fanfic, y de emocionarse tal como yo lo hago escribiéndolos, también ciento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero era mejor para así centrarme miras al final :D… y si soy mala el capitulo se llama Final.. Porque es el final de Fritz jajajaja… jo que mala u_uUUU… es culpa de Yume me influye T-T

Majo Sonolu Lust y Winry si se quieren mucho, yo la verdad desde que vi la serie sentí mucha simpatía por Winry, es una chica fuerte y decidida pero es una chica solitaria, normalmente en otros animes, las chicas se las ve con mas chicas de su edad, pero Winry no, siempre estaba con los dos hermanos, y cuando se hicieron mayores la dejaron de lado… está bien que fuera por protegerla pero la dejaron de lado, ella es una chica que para la edad que tiene trabaja, no se ve que estudie, pero todo su tiempo lo ocupa en su trabajo, por lo que ha tenido que madurar antes de tiempo, también asumir el asesinato de sus padres y por otro lado Lust que aunque no tuvo mucho desarrollo en el manga o anime, era un personaje duro e igual de solo que sus otros ¨hermanos¨ sin ningún tipo de amigo, por lo que confrontación con alguien que la quiera por como es y no por lo que es fue devastador para ella, y sobre Riza es uno de los personajes más duros en el manga, es una mujer decidida que no dudo en apuntar al hombre que amaba cuando lo perdiendo el control contra Envy, además lleva una gran carga sicológica con el trauma de su padre y la matanza de Ishbal, con lo cual al ser tan dura para mi es uno de los personajes más directos que hay, el cual no dudaría en reaccionar si algo pasara.

Monika-Uchiha me alegra que te haya animado XD, omg si que eres sádica haciéndole todo eso a Fritz… das miedo… XDDDDDDD, y lo de cuando las cosas se ven mejor y algo pasa… joo xD el fanfic estaba planeado así desde el principio… T_T, yo fiel a mi idea si toca matar a alguien toca XD, y ya volví de Brasil pero no me pude traer ningún tío bueno por no tener ellos los papeles en regla para entrar en España u_uUUU XDDDD, venga ánimo y a cuidarse :3

Kbzoniko! Esta vivo! Tocara llamar a Jiuriana para que venga y le rematemos a palazos xDD, o.o y ahora tienes dos yo… OMG (Nota mental: dejar de matar lectores… no es bueno para su cordura mental… luego se creen que son dos.. XD), Winry no es tonta, como bien dije arriba, nunca ha tenido eso con nadie, ni con los hermanos Elrich una de las cosas que no me gustaba de este anime era como dejaban a Winry como el último mono del desierto por mantenerla al margen, entiendo que era por protegerla pero en el camino la dejaron de lado u_u, gracias por el review :D.

Anime dark omg que tu madre no te pille que luego no quiero ser la culpable de otra muerte de otro lector XDDD, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por leerme :D

Yue D. Cifier mi adorable trió de locas xD (ains que mal suena XD)… vale trió de sicópatas… (omfg suena peor XD..) dejémoslo en trió xD, muchas gracias por pensar leeros mi otro fanfic :D espero no decepcionaros :D, pse y lo que a Beca no le guste Bleach es normal, a mí tampoco me gustaba antes, lo mismo que fma.. no me gustaba pero son de esas historias que empiezas a leerlas y acabas enganchada a ella, aunque para seros sincera me gusta mas fma que Bleach, y más ahora que Bleach está aburrida XD para mi fue emocionante hasta que desapareció Ulquiorra T.T jo, sobre vuestros llantos omg… se que suena mal pero me alegra que os hayáis emocionado tanto leyéndolo… yo cuando lo escribí también llore XD… aunque no debería comentar esto último… lalalalala –canta Bonis mientras mira para otro lado mientras trata de disimular XD-, y Yue realmente te hubiera gustado ver la traición de Sazha O_o omg que mala que eres! También ahora que lo pienso… tengo una pregunta para Yue ¿Cómo se puede ver apetecible para comer un osito de peluche? ¿O_o? y la pregunta que le seguiría ¿Qué clase de comida come Yue? O_o? misterios del universo xDDD, venga un besito y cuidaros en esa ¨investigación¨


	44. Triste despertar

44. Triste despertar…

Después de un tortuoso camino hacia la salida el grupo finalmente salió de las catacumbas, pero su alegría por salir a la superficie se vio empañada, cuando se encontraron con un nutrido grupo de soldados que les estaban esperando, inmediatamente el grupo se puso a la defensiva, no esperaban recibir otro ataque tan rápido, la tensión era máxima nadie hablaba solo se miraban los unos a los otros expectantes, esperando un ataque del bando contrario en cualquier momento, finalmente uno de los militares se adelanto decidido y tiro su arma al suelo, lo cual desconcertó por completo al grupo.

- Estamos aquí por órdenes de Ran Fan, -dijo el militar con voz de mando- no para atacarlos así que bajen su guardia por favor, si lo hacen nosotros también lo haremos.

Los integrantes del grupo se miraron contrariados, varias ideas pasaron por sus mentes… ¿y si fuera una trampa mas para atacarles? ¿Serian secuaces de los pseudocientíficos? ¿Podrían correr el riesgo de confiar en los militares?, el soldado que antes había hablado reacciono al ver que no respondían a sus palabras, así que opto por dar más muestras de que no les atacarían y les dio nuevas órdenes a sus hombres.

- ¡Tirar al suelo vuestras armas! –exclamo con fuerza-

Los soldados inmediatamente tiraron sus armas al suelo y sin rechistar, ante el asombro total del grupo, estos militares eran totalmente diferentes a los que habían visto antes, además parecían más entrenados y de rango superior, tiempo después se enterarían que esos soldados pertenecían al cuerpo elite del rey y que solo eran convocados en caso de emergencia.

- Repito no los atacaremos –volvió a aclarar el militar- hemos venido para llevarlos ante Ran fan, nuestro rey os necesita.

Ante las palabras del militar finalmente el grupo bajo la guardia, aunque aun con cierta reticencia, aun así Sazha no se fiaba de las palabras de aquel militar, por lo que decidió junto con Roy de quitarles todas las armas.

- Si es cierto eso que decís, no necesitareis vuestras armas, así que me las quedare hasta que comprobemos que lo que dicen es cierto –exclamo Sazha mientras analizaba al militar-

- Y como medida cautelar vosotros iréis delante y nosotros detrás –termino Roy asegurándose un perímetro de seguridad-

- Podéis hacer lo que queráis –respondió el militar- nuestras ordenes son llevarlos ante Ran Fan y si para conseguirlo tenemos que ir desarmados no hay problema.

Varios del grupo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, aun estaban indecisos sobre lo que debían hacer y aunque los soldados dieran muestras de que no les atacarían no se fiaban, Sazha recogió las armas y volvió a reunirse con los demás, Sazha Roy Ed y Maldin se reunieron para decidir, mientras que Riza les dedicaba una mirada crítica, se podían escuchar los murmullos entre ellos, lentamente el tiempo fue pasando y no llegaban a ninguna conclusión, hasta que la rubia perdió la paciencia cansándose de lo absurdo de la situación, así que tomo su decisión y camino decidida hasta el militar que aun esperaba, saco su pistola y le apunto directamente al pecho.

- Todos tus hombres se quedaran aquí y nosotros iremos a ver a Ran Fan –exclamo mientras le miraba con su típica voluntad de hierro, el militar se sorprendió por la actitud de aquella mujer- así que o lo tomas o lo dejas. –sentencio la rubia-

Los hombres se quedaron mudos ante la actitud de Riza, los chicos del grupo se habían quedado callados y la miraban asombrados por su actitud, mientras que el militar la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- Como bien les dije antes tengo que cumplir con mi misión sin importar como, y si este es el único medio para lograrlo no tengo problemas.

- ¡Riza! –le riño Sazha- ¡baja el arma y vuelve aquí!

- ¡cállate Sazha! –rugió la rubia, sin dejar de apuntar al militar- yo no pienso quedarme aquí parada por más tiempo esperando, mientras que veo como vosotros seguís discutiendo por estupideces, yo me voy con él y si ustedes se quieren quedar aquí cuchicheando como gallinas es vuestro problema, Mei-chan necesita atención medica, tenemos que ayudar a Greed y ver el estado de Ling.

- Riza tiene razón –le apoyo Winry- yo me voy con ella.

- Y yo –se apunto Alphonse serio- no quiero que nada le pase a Mei-chan.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre ellos, Riza al ver que no contestaban le hizo señas al militar que empezara a andar, ante la mirada atónita de los cuatro, después le siguieron Winry y Alphonse, los cuatro hombres decidieron seguirles.

- Tsk… esa mujer da miedo –exclamo Sazha mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente para no perderlos de vista- pobre del hombre que se fije en esa. -sobre la cabeza de Roy aparecio una gota estilo anime al escuchar al joven-

Lentamente el grupo fue avanzando por el castillo, cuando la gente les veía pasar se quitaban horrorizados al ver como Riza iba a apuntándole a aquel hombre por la espalda, finalmente después de varios minutos caminando llegaron hasta las habitaciones del rey, el militar golpeo la puerta suavemente y entro decidido, después todos fueron entrando en la habitación, aquella habitación era magnifica estaba llena de esculturas y pinturas, también destacaba la decoración típica del castillo pero llevada a la máxima expresión, lo que cabía esperar de los aposentos reales, al final de la habitación había una cama de grandes dimensiones, sobre la cual estaba Ling inconsciente, y al lado de él estaba Ran Fan mirándoles con seriedad.

- Me alegra veros con vida – dijo la chica sonriendo levemente- por favor pasar y poneros cómodos, tenemos mucho que hablar. –exclamo la chica haciéndoles señas para que se sentaran- buen trabajo Leip puedes retirarte.

Riza bajo el arma y se alejo del militar que al ver que su misión estaba cumplida hizo una reverencia a Ran Fan y antes de marcharse se detuvo al lado de Riza.

- Una mujer admirable y decidida como nunca antes había visto –el militar le hizo una pequeña reverencia- espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en una situación menos adversa y si lo es espero que este en mi bando y no el contrario.

Leip le sonrió a la chica, y después siguió caminando hacia la salida, dejando a Riza totalmente desconcertada, era la primera vez que alguien extraño la elogiara de esa manera, Riza bajo la mirada y sintió como se ruborizaba, mientras que Roy no perdida detalle de lo sucedido, centro su atención en el militar y le dirigió una mirada asesina, el cual al sentir la amenaza se quedo mirándolo fijamente mientras salía de la habitación, cuando paso por su lado le hizo una pequeña venia mientras le sonreía ironicamente, Leip se había dado cuenta de la rabia de Roy por el comentario a la rubia, Roy sintió que estallaba de la ira al ver la sonrisa irónica del militar.

- ¿Está bien Ling? –pregunto Ed preocupado al verlo en ese estado y ajeno al mini drama vivido por Roy-

- Eso creemos –respondió Ran Fan con la voz llena de tristeza- ahora está mucho mejor que antes, hemos sanado sus heridas pero no recobra la conciencia.

- ¿Habéis descubierto si alguien más estaba tras el ataque a Ling? –pregunto Roy sobreponiendose a la rabia de antes y centrándose en lo importante-

- No, aun no, tenemos varios sospechosos de estar implicados con la trama y hemos detenido a varias personas, pero no tenemos nueva información, lo que sí está claro es que Fritz no trabajaba solo, alguien le estaba ayudando desde dentro, estamos seguros que nuestro escuadrón elite lo descubrirá dentro de poco.

Todos se sintieron mas aliviados al saber que estaban ahora ¨seguros¨, así que se relajaron un poco, Alphonse que aun tenia a Mei-chan en brazos se acerco a un sofá que había cerca de la cama de Ling y puso delicadamente a Mei sobre el sofá, la chica estaba aun inconsciente pero tenía mejor aspecto, Al retiro suavemente unos mechones de pelo del rostro de ella mientras la miraba con preocupación, Ran fan al ver el estado de la chica se acerco para comprobar el estado de la joven.

- Puedo llamar a una de nuestras curanderas para que la examine –ofreció Ran fan-

- No hará falta –exclamo Maldin que estaba a espaldas de Ran Fan- yo puedo curarla, tengo conocimientos médicos, no son tan avanzados como los de mi sobrina pero seguro lo hare mejor que muchos de esos ¨curanderos¨ que tenéis aquí.

Ran fan se giro para encontrarse con la mirada de Maldin que la miraba con recelo, las relaciones de Maldin con la familia Yao no eran buenas, pero independientemente de eso estaba por encima de todo estaba la salud de Mei-chan.

- Está bien –exclamo Ran Fan mientras asentía- si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo -y después se alejo del sofá-

Maldin se acerco a Mei chan para examinarla, le puso la mano sobre la frente y activo unos micro brazos que se posaron suavemente sobre la frente de la chica, momentos después retiro la mano y se quedo meditando durante un rato.

- Necesito que me traigan una caja de herramientas que está en mi habitación, está en el armario.

Ran fan asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente envió a uno de los criados a que la trajera, mientras que Maldin seguía examinando a la chica, después de varios minutos el criado volvió con una caja negra y se la entrego al noble, Maldin saco del interior un pequeño instrumento plateado y con extraños grabados rojos, activo sus micro manos mecánicas sobre el instrumento y después lo puso suavemente sobre el vientre de la chica luego poso su mano derecha sobre el pequeño aparato, acto seguido puso la mano izquierda sobre la frente de la chica y activo su alquimecanica.

Pequeños rayos penetraron en la piel de la chica y el pequeño aparato que había puesto sobre el vientre empezó a emitir diversos colores, mientras en el rostro de la chica se reflejaba dolor después empezó a murmurar entre dientes como si se quejara, los rayos de Maldin subieron de intensidad y Mei-chan comenzó a removerse en la silla como si aquello le estuviera haciendo mucho daño, Alphonse al verlo sintió que aquello no estaba bien, que en lugar de ayudar a la chica le estaba haciendo daño, los rayos siguieron subieron de intensidad y Mei- chan empezó a gritar, justo en ese momento Al perdió los nervios se acerco a Maldin y le tomo fuertemente de la mano que tenia sobre el vientre de ella

- ¡DETENTE! ¡Eso no la está ayudando! –rugió Al mientras imprimía más presión sobre la mano-

- Suéltame muchacho… –exclamo Maldin mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con la de Al, los ojos de los dos echaban chispas- no te metas donde no te han llamado.

- ¡Te digo que la sueltes! –Al siguió presionando la mano de Maldin- no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, ¡nadie! ni siquiera tu Maldin.

La situación era muy tensa, Maldin no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie pusiera en duda sus métodos, así que levanto la mano que Al presionaba y con un fuerte movimiento se libero de la mano del chico.

- ¿Y tú quien te crees que eres? –pregunto Maldin con rabia-

- ¡Soy amigo de Mei-chan! no permitiré que le hagas daño –exclamo Al mientras sacaba pecho y se acercaba más hacia Maldin-

En ese momento Roy se interpuso en medio de los dos.

- ¡Vale! ¡Tiempo muerto! –exclamo mientras retiraba un poco a Alphonse- ¿queréis calmaros? No es ni el momento ni el lugar para pelear por tonterías.

- ¡Pero no es una tontería! –se defendió Alphonse con rabia- ¡le está haciendo daño! Lo puedo ver en su rostro.

- Alphonse ¿realmente crees que Maldin sería capaz de hacerle daño a su sobrina? –pregunto Roy tratando de tranquilizar al joven- no ves que la esta curando, así que por favor tienes que calmarte.

Alphonse miro a Roy suplicante, quería que lo entendiera, el no quería que la chica sufriera y verla sufrir le partía el corazón, pero Roy era inconmovible seguía mirando a Al decidido no iba a permitir ese tipo de conductas y menos ahora, el chico quito la mirada de Roy y miro por encima de su hombro tratando de ver a Mei-chan pero no pudo ver nada, se sentía frustrado e incomprendido pero todo cambio cuando escucho la débil voz de la chica.

- Alphonse-sama... estoy bien... -su voz era muy suave como si estuviera susurrando-

Alphonse al escucharla empujo a Roy sin pensárselo dos veces quitándole del medio, Roy se sorprendió por la actitud del joven pero se retiro de buena gana, y finalmente cuando los ojos de Alphonse y Mei-chan se encontraron el ambiente se tranquilizo, Alphonse sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco al verla consciente, mientras Mei-chan lo miraba tiernamente y con una sonrisa débil en su rostro, la voluntad de Alphonse se hizo trizas y no pudo aguantar más la presión, el chico cayó de rodillas junto al sofá y tomo suavemente una de las manos de la chica entre sus manos.

- Mei-chan... ¿seguro que estas bien? –pregunto él mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano de ella-

- Si... tranquilo... -se esforzaba por sonreír, pero sentir la mano cálida de Al sobre la suya la hizo temblar-

- ¿Ves? Es lo que te dije Al -exclamo Roy con seriedad- Maldin solo la estaba curando.

El chico miro a Maldin que aun estaba curando a la chica con su mano izquierda, Maldin miraba al joven con cara de pocos amigos, la relación entre los dos nunca había sido del todo buena, Alphonse siempre sintió que Maldin le trataba con rabia y resentimiento, pero en ese momento el chico comprendió que se había equivocado terriblemente con Maldin, y que aunque su relación no fuera buena, el no buscaba lastimar a la chica solo ayudarla, tal como había dicho Roy.

- Lo... lo siento mucho -se disculpo mientras le hacia una reverencia de perdón con la cabeza- me precipite...

Maldin le siguió mirando impávido, como si aquello no le bastara a él para aceptar las disculpas del joven, después suspiro profundamente y dejo de mirar a Al, dejándolo por imposible.

- Necesito seguir tratándola, así que por favor retírese –la voz de Maldin se escuchaba molesta-

Alphonse bajo la mirada y soltó a regañadientes la mano de la chica, se levanto suavemente mientras no perdía contacto visual con Mei-chan, la chica estaba sin palabras, su corazón estaba desbordado de alegría por la preocupación por el, aunque sintió un gran vacío cuando él le soltó la mano, ella deseaba sentir las suaves manos de Al rodeando su mano, quería que él se quedara junto a ella.

Mei estaba tan absorta mirando a Alphonse, que no se dio cuenta que su tío la miraba serio, y como no reaccionaba, Maldin se aclaro la garganta tratando de llamar su atención, la chica al escucharlo se giro y vio que su tío la miraba serio, justo en ese momento recordó las palabras de él, cuando ella le había contado lo del tatuaje, esas palabras golpearon el pobre corazón de Mei-chan hasta hacérselo pedazos.

_¨No podemos hacer nada… he analizado todo lo sucedido y lo único que tengo en claro, es que ese tatuaje salió después de que hablaras con el... lo más prudente es que te mantengas a una distancia prudencial de Alphonse hasta que no sepamos nada más, así que mantente alejada de él ¿entendido?_

Mei al recodar la recomendación de su tío sintió como la pena la embargaba y la chica no pudo contener las lagrimas, Maldin se preocupo al verla en ese estado retiro suavemente las manos del cuerpo de la chica, se incorporo y se acerco lentamente hasta el oído de su sobrina para susurrarle suavemente.

_- Tranquila Mei-chan... te aseguro que pronto ese tatuaje no te dolerá mas, yo me encargare de_ _ayudarte, no te preocupes, pronto serás libre._

Maldin se retiro un poco y le limpio suavemente las lagrimas con su mano, Mei-chan se sorprendió por la actitud cariñosa y paternal de su tío, sonrió alegremente mientras asentía con la cabeza, seguramente su tío cumpliría su promesa y tal vez dentro de poco tiempo ella podría por fin estar con Al aunque su familia se lo impidiera, Maldin se incorporo y retiro la pequeña maquina del vientre de a Mei, después la metió en la caja de herramientas, y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia Ran Fan.

Ran Fan estaba hablando con Sazha el cual le había contado sobre todo lo sucedido, la pelea con Fritz, el ataque a Winry y la muerte de Fritz, Ran Fan se había quedado en silencio y con la miraba preocupada, no podía entender como había podido Fritz adquirir toda esa maquinaria… la traición era a gran escala y eso la preocupaba en extremo, se puso alerta cuando vio como se acercaba Maldin, el cual se detuvo justo frente a ella.

- Ofrezco mis servicios a su alteza para utilizar mi alquimia curativa con el –exclamo solemnemente Maldin mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia- seguro será mejor que cualquier tratamiento que ya hayáis usado con él.

Ran Fan se quedo atónita por la oferta y le agradeció con la cabeza a Maldin, ella conocía de sobra la gran reputación que le precedía, así que se hizo a un lado y le permitió acercarse al rey, Maldin puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Ling y activo su alquimecanica, después saco otra máquina pequeña y la puso sobre la frente del monarca activando su alquimia en un tratamiento parecido al de Mei-chan, al cabo de unos minutos Ling recobro el sentido.

Ling abrió lentamente los ojos estaba muy desorientado, Maldin retiro la maquina y le pidió a Ran Fan que se acercara, cuando Ling reconoció el rostro sonriente de Ran volvió a la realidad de golpe, trato de levantarse recordando lo sucedido con Greed, pero Ran le obligo a quedarse en cama y le tranquilizo explicándole a grandes rasgos toda la situación, Ling se quedo en la cama, y cuando Ran fan se dio cuenta que estaba más tranquilo le conto todo, después de ponerlo al corriente de la situación, Ling se quedo callado por un rato digiriendo toda la información, después de un rato se dirigió a Winry.

- ¿Entonces crees que puedes salvarlo?-pregunto dudoso-

- Eso dice Lust, -respondió la chica tratando sonar segura- ella dice que hay una manera de tratar de reanimarlo, pero no podemos asegurar el resultado.

- No importa –exclamo Ling con tristeza- es lo único que tenemos… nos arriesgaremos.

Winry miro con tristeza a Ling, trataba de ponerse en su lugar, si no hubiera sido por Edward y los demás, ella ahora mismo estaría igual… o peor que el… quien sabe que hubieran hecho los pseudocientíficos con ella después de separarla de Lust, se estremeció solo con pensarlo.

- _Tranquila... –dijo Lust suavemente en la mente de la chica- eso no nos pasara te lo prometo... _

Winry sonrió dulcemente mientras pensaba en las palabras de Lust, ahora estarían juntas para siempre no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, ya la amenaza de Fritz había desaparecido. Ling asumió de nuevo su papel de rey y dio órdenes a Ran Fan para que preparara todo lo Lust necesitara para el rescate de Greed, por su parte Lust para agilizar las cosas tomo posesión de Winry y le explico a Ran fan brevemente lo que necesitaba, la verdad no era gran cosa, necesitaba una habitación grande y con refuerzos suficientes para que nada pudiera escapar de allí, también algo de ropa no iba a hacerlo medio desnuda, y por último que se asegurara que todos estuvieran presentes y armados.

- ¿No entiendo para que la sala grande? –Pregunto Edward intrigado- ¿y porque tenemos que estar armados?

- Es muy fácil Edward Elrich –respondió Lust mientras miraba al joven con seriedad- si logro salvar a Greed no se qué estado estará, no sabemos hasta qué grado de anulación de su personalidad lograron llegar los pseudocientíficos, así que si logro reanimarlo tenéis que estar preparados para acabar con el si no es el mismo Greed que conocemos.

Ling palideció al escuchar las palabras de Lust, el joven rey apretó fuertemente sus manos contra la manta mientras un sinfín de posibilidades pasaban por su mente, Ran Fan al ver la preocupación de el sintió pena, pero ella no podía demostrar debilidad y mucho menos tratarle como si fuera débil, así que opto por empezar a organizar todo, llamo a uno de los sirvientes y le ordeno que se encargara de que sus invitados se asearan y preparan, después salió de la sala a organizar todo lo demás.

* * *

Media hora después todos estaban en una gran sala rodeada por la luz natural, la sala era de dos niveles separados por unas escaleras de mármol de grandes dimensiones, en el centro de la gran sala estaba Winry, vestida con un vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco era un traje muy vaporoso que le quedaba como un guante, en la cintura llevaba un cinto de color rojo que cortaba bien con el blanco, de calzar llevaba unas sandalias negras decoradas coquetamente con un lazo rojo, en el nivel inferior de la sala estaban todos sentados sobre grandes cojines de color rojo y azul, decorados con grabados y símbolos típicos de Xing, estaban separados entre ellos, y cada uno estaba fuertemente armado y preparado para lo que pudiera ocurrir, y finalmente frente a Winry estaba Ling sentado esperando que todo empezara.

Ran fan entro en la sala con una bandeja con los restos de Greed, se acerco lentamente a Winry y le entrego la bandeja después de puso detrás de Ling, Winry deposito la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía delante, y se sentó suavemente sobre un cojín, cerró los ojos y dejo que Lust tomara posesión de su cuerpo para que empezara con el rescate a Greed. Lust miro con tristeza el cuerpo inerte de Greed, puso sus manos lentamente sobre el pequeño ser, la superficie estaba fria como el hielo, movió un poco sus manos sobre la áspera capa negra analizandola.

- Voy a empezar –anuncio Lust- tenéis que estar atentos a lo que suceda y estar preparados para lo peor.

Después Lust cerro lentamente los ojos y sus manos se tornaron de color negro y se hundieron en Greed, es como si él fuera de gelatina, todos se quedaron asombrados por la escena, en ese momento Lust se materializado en el interior de Greed, el mar de almas de Greed estaba inmóvil es como si estuviera congelado, y Lust empezó a caminar mirando de un lado para otro buscando a Greed con la mirada, pero no había rastros de él lo único extraño era que las almas congeladas parecían apuntar todas a una misma dirección, así que Lust opto por seguirlas, y después de una larga caminata se encontró con una gran masa gigante, que parecía estar hecha de las mismas capas negras que cubrían el exterior del cuerpo de Greed, Lust se acerco un tanto temerosa y puso suavemente su mano sobre ella, estaba fría como el hielo, retiro la mano y siguió analizando la maraña de capas, alzo las dos manos y las activo clavándose en la masa negra, penetraron con dificultad la primera capa, después de atravesarla el interior era liquido, Lust hizo una mueca de asco al sentir el interior gelatinoso.

Sus manos se movieron dentro de la gran masa buscaron instintivamente cualquier rastro de Greed, al cabo de un rato largo de búsqueda cerca del centro, había una bola pequeña, parecía como si aquello fuera el núcleo, Lust pensó que aquello podría ser Greed, sus brazos se transformaron en mas brazos para palpar mejor aquel núcleo, sus manos tocaron todo el extraño elemento, Lust no estaba segura si era él o no, así que opto por destruir la capa superficial y llegar hasta el núcleo para ver lo que había en el interior, sus brazos se replegaron a la capa dura de la masa, y empezaron a despiezar la capa superior arrancando grandes trozos de piel dura, hasta que llegaron al punto más frágil entre la masa gelatinosa y la capa dura, Lust se detuvo dudando sobre lo que podría pasar, pero aguanto el asco que le producía aquello y rompió de un golpe la capa que las dividía, y fue como si hubiera estallado, todo el interior empezó a salir violentamente por el hueco producido, Lust tuvo el tiempo justo de esquivar el chorro antes que la empapara, sintió arcadas al ver aquel pus rojo saliendo del hueco.

Rápidamente abrió mas la apertura hecha y todo el pus interior salió, dejando la vía libre para que Lust pudiera examinar el núcleo, y fue cuando Lust vio que aquel núcleo era Greed, estaba prácticamente cubierto por otra capa de piel negra y partes de pus que se estaban solidificando, en ese momento Lust pensó que eso mismo le hubiera podido pasar a ella, le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, los brazos de Lust sacaron el cuerpo inerte de Greed, lejos de aquel asqueroso lugar, después trato de despertarlo pero él no respondía a ningún estimulo, Lust comprendió que la única manera de despertarlo y curarlo era una piedra filosofal.

Lust abrió los ojos y miro a Ling que la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

- Lo he encontrado, pero no está bien… -dijo suavemente Lust tratando de no sonar alarmada para no preocupar al joven- tendré que curarle.

- ¿Curarle cómo? –pregunto Ling sin entender-

- Le puedo curar con una piedra filosofal.

- ¿Una piedra filosofal? –pregunto Edward asustado- ¡ya no queda ninguna piedra filosofal!

- Si queda una –respondió Lust suavemente mirando al chico de reojo- yo aun tengo una…

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la noticia, Lust necesitaba aquella piedra pero no podía quitar sus manos del interior de Greed, así que tomo una difícil decisión.

- La piedra filosofal está escondida en este palacio, necesito que alguien la traiga… pero tiene que ser alguien que no caiga víctima del ansia de poder…

- ¡Yo iré! –respondió Mei-chan rápidamente y sin dudarlo- conozco el castillo, además soy muy rápida.

Mei-chan aun estaba débil después de que su tío la curara, pero la chica se sentía muy culpable por haberse desmayado antes curando a Winry, solo se había convertido en un estorbo para todos, así que ir a traer una simple piedra seria pan comido en su estado, además ahora era la más débil del grupo.

- Yo creo que es la mejor idea –respondió sin titubear Maldin- mi sobrina nunca ha sido una chica fácil de tentar, además dudo que quiera usarla para beneficio propio. –Mei le agradeció a su tío la confianza depositada con una venia-

Lust miro a Mei-chan y vio la determinación y verdad en los ojos negros azabaches de la chica, pero era una humana, los humanos son fácilmente tentados por el poder, salvando algunos casos.

_- Puedes confiar en Mei-chan –dijo Winry-es una chica en la que puedes confiar, ya antes ha tenido una piedra filosofal en sus manos y no la ha usado para su beneficio._

_- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Lust sin comprender palabra-_

_- Cuando luchamos contra tu padre Scar le entrego a Envy en un frasco para que lo trajera a Xing, y la chica en ningún momento pensó en usarlo en ella, solo pensaba en traérselo a su familia para que ellos lo usaran para obtener la vida eterna._

_- Vaya eso no lo sabía. –exclamo Lust extrañada, normalmente la primera reacción humana era usar la piedra al momento para su beneficio-_

_- Por eso te digo que es una chica en la que se puede confiar. _

Lust le dedico una medio sonrisa a Mei-chan, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Acércate muchacha –le exigió Lust- te diré donde está.

A Mei-chan se le transformo la cara llena de alegría, se levanto rápidamente para ir al centro de la sala, acercándose a Lust la cual le dijo al oído donde estaba escondida la piedra filosofal, Lust antes la había escondido en el palacio porque supuso que nadie pensaría que en aquel palacio hubiera alguna una piedra filosofal, además no sabía que artimañas le esperaban por parte de Fritz por lo que se aseguro de esconderla bien, además el lugar que había escogido era un lugar donde nadie sospecharía, cuando termino de explicárselo a Mei-chan la chica soltó una pequeña risita, se alejo de Lust y le hizo una reverencia mientras salía como una flecha de la sala.

* * *

Minutos después Mei-chan se encontraba parada frente a una gran estatua de una deidad de su país, la estatua era de una mujer muy hermosa que estaba medio desnuda y por su cuerpo se enredaba una serpiente, en la parte superior llevaba un tocado lleno de gemas, irónicamente era la diosa del deseo, Mei-chan sonrió otra vez al recodar la relación de la diosa del deseo con Lust*, definitivamente era un escondite acorde con Lust.

_*Definición Lust: lujuria, deseo._

La gema estaba justo donde Lust había dicho, estaba escondida en el gran tocado de la deidad, la cual tenía una gran gema roja en lo alto del tocado y justo debajo como si fuera una lagrima colgaba otra pequeña gema roja, Mei-chan empezó a escalar la gran estatua haciendo gala de su agilidad, finalmente llego hasta la cabeza de la deidad y tomo la lagrima roja en sus manos y justo en ese momento se produjo el caos.

Mei-chan se quedo petrificada cuando vio que la gema se volvía agua entre sus manos introduciéndose en cada poro de su cuerpo, era como si su piel la estuviera absorbiendo, la chica pego un pequeño grito de la sorpresa, pero después se quedo totalmente inmóvil, su cuerpo no respondía, y después sintió como el tatuaje de su torso se movía violentamente dentro de ella, removiendo sus entrañas en un terrible dolor, la chica no tenía ningún tipo control sobre su cuerpo.

De golpe su cuerpo empezó a brillar de un color rojo y un fuego rojo empezó a subir por sus piernas rápidamente, su cuerpo fue consumido por llamas rojas en un instante, mientras que el tatuaje de su torso crecía y movía por su toda su piel como si tuviera vivo, el cuerpo del dragón quedo grabado sobre toda la piel de la chica como si la estuviera envolviendo dando varias vueltas por su torso, la cabeza del dragón navego por su cuello hasta llegar al rostro de la chica donde se acoplo al rostro de ella, su rostro siguió del mismo color, pero en sus mejillas se podían ver como pequeñas escamas doradas, y sus labios que antes eran rosados se tornaron de color negro, después de un rato abrió los ojos eran de color rojo como la sangre, sonrió en una mueca que dejo ver dientes no humanos con colmillos muy pronunciados, su cuerpo siguió brillando de rojo, mientras el dragón acababa de tomar control el resto del cuerpo de ella.

Finalmente las llamas desparecieron y la chica se lanzo desde la cabeza de la deidad al suelo, cayendo suavemente como si fuera una pluma, una vez en el suelo movió el cuerpo asegurándose de tener pleno control sobre él, cuando finalmente lo comprobó camino con paso seguro a la sala, el suelo que ella pisaba quedaba la marca de una quemada.

* * *

Lust seguía tratando de que Greed reaccionara, sabía que con la piedra filosofal apenas tendría que esforzarse por traerlo a la vida, pero se estaba empezando a preocupar por la tardanza de la chica, ¿se habría equivocado en confiarse en un humano?... Winry en su interior trataba de tranquilizarla pero Lust tenía un muy mal presentimiento…

De golpe la entrada de la sala exploto saltando por los aires hecha pedazos, el grupo entero se puso alerta ante el estallido, y entre el humo generado por la destrucción apareció Mei-chan, al momento se dieron cuenta que algo en ella no estaba bien, la chica entro lentamente su andar era diferente se movía lentamente como si fuera una víbora, tenía la mirada fija en Lust y Greed, y siguió avanzando con paso seguro hacia ella, hasta que Ed y Alphonse se interpusieron en su camino.

- ¡Detente Mei-chan! ¿Que haces? –le pregunto Al con el rostro desencajado del asombro - ¡detente!

La chica ni se inmuto por sus palabras, siguió caminando lentamente hacia Lust, rápidamente Roy y Riza se unieron al grupo de contención mientras Ling se levantaba y se ponía frente a Lust para protegerla.

Maldin aun continuaba sentado mirando a Mei-chan asombrado, se incorporo y fue hacia ella, el cuerpo de Mei-chan se rodeo de pequeñas llamas rojas, pero eso no asusto a Maldin, alzo su mano derecha y la puso sobre el hombro de la chica deteniéndola, todos se quedaron sin aliento y horrorizados al ver lo que él hacía.

- ¡Aléjate Maldin! –le grito Roy- ¡no sabemos lo que le pasa! ¡aléjate de ella!

Mei-chan se giro hacia Maldin mientras le miraba amenazante, abrió la boca y los colmillos se mostraron amenazantes, pero él no se amedrento por eso, mantuvo su mano firme sobre el hombro de su sobrina chica, todos sabían que Mei-chan era muy importante para Maldin y verla en ese estado le estaría destrozando, toda la sala estaba en máxima tensión… nadie se podía imaginar que estaban al borde de otra batalla, una batalla que traería funestas consecuencias para todos…

* * *

Vaya si que me quedo largo el capitulo este , espero que mis lectores no se molesten por este nuevo giro de la trama, pero como bien dije pronto se vería lo del tatuaje de Mei-chan, quiero que sepáis que como bien vengo diciendo tiempo atrás ya estamos acercándonos al final definitivo, yo por mi parte tengo escrito hasta el final del fanfic pero como sabéis siempre estoy reeditando y reescribiendo, lo único que me queda pendiente escribir nuevo son algunos capítulos extras sobre las parejas de mi fanfic.

Sobre el capitulo he de decir que como siempre Riza es la más cuerda y decidida de todos me encanta XD, y me gusto la reacción de Alphonse para proteger a Mei antes, aunque tuviera que detener la curación de Maldin, y la transformación de Mei da miedo T.T, aunque me gusta la idea XD

**Kbzoniko** Sazha es que ha sufrido tanto… es como si estuviera inmunizado contra todo, no sé yo si alguna vez tuviera algo de amor por ese padre tan malo, lo de las dos personalidades me ha gustado XD pobre Winry bipolar jajajaja, uff ¿pero te imaginas como debe ser? Digo normalmente yo tengo dudas sobre lo que tengo que hacer y no me imagino como seria tomar decisiones mientras que tienes una voz interior como Lust ., _U vale vale no pondré final nunca mas jajajajaja. U_U lo sé soy mala u.u

**Jiuriana-chan** se que puede sonar que la muerte fue… trillada, pero la verdad Fritz realmente no se esperaba ese ataque, la verdad tuve que matarlo antes que pudiera hablar más XD, pero digamos que no se esperaba aquello, y sobre lo de súper Winry (lol como suena xD) no es del todo cierto, el gran esfuerzo de Lust por salvarle la vida, redujo su poder considerablemente, ahora Lust es más humana si cabe, y si recibe otro ataque será igual que vulnerable que un humano, lo único que conserva es la mutación de sus manos a menor escala, a mí los personajes fuertes e invencibles no me gustan, en este caso lo veo más un sacrificio, aunque la verdad sabiendo como es Lust verse envejecer le va a dar un paro cardiaco jajajajaja, sobre Fritz como bien dije su maldad no estaba justificada era un hombre malo ávido de poder, para mí el no podía vivir después de todo lo que había hecho, a mí tampoco me gusta eso de que todos los malos malosos en el fondo tenían una buena motivación y eran buenos ejemplo Ruroni Kenshin aggg para mí este el anime que mejor expone eso… todos los malos en el fondo en el fondo son buenos… -.-UUU en algunos casos puede ser alguien bueno que se trastorna por algún suceso pero cuando se es malo siempre…. Uff injustificable… me imagino que ahora también te abras quedado con los pelos de punta xDDD…. Bueno y sobre el off topic me he reído como una loca con tu off XD agg la parte que más me ha encantado ha sido cuando mi esposo ha dicho que no tocare un trocito de tecnología jajajajajajaja, gracias por tus reviews :D.

**Yue D. Cifer** mi grupo de locas preferido jajajaja, referente al review… si al final tendré que hacer un off topic de Sazha y Yue matando gente y dominando el mundo… miedo… XD, o.O el novio de Beca hace esas cosas? OMG mejor no pregunto mas jajajajaja, Caro me alegra que te haya gustado el recuerdo de Maldin a mí el me da mucha pena… y sobre Bleach *SPOILER* con lo del infierno tal vez vuelve a salir XD, pero no me gusta el camino que está tomando la historia, lo veo como Dragón Ball con lo del cielo el infierno y tal…-mode mala Bonis on- y si Yue sigue mordiendo a Teddy úntale picante por el cuerpo :D, y si no funciona ponle unos colmillos a Teddy así pensara que es un vampiro y úntale el cuerpo de ajo… -mode mala Bonis off- XD bueno dejo de desvariar gracias por vuestros reviews :D

**Majo-Sonolu **me alegra que te haya gustado la bromita del final XD, lo de la ayuda denegada por parte de Sazha… si fue muy duro pero Sazha ha sufrido mucho por culpa de el, mato a su madre y hermana y destruyo su vida, es triste u_u, la relación de esos tres tiene que ser digno de ver la verdad… te imaginas la pobre Winry en el medio y que termine discutiendo con todos? Edward lo tiene fácil se puede ir, pero Winry y Lust? LOL agg pobrecita jajajaja, muchas gracias por leerme espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D.

**FullGirl13** ohh hacia tiempo no te leía que gusto ver que aun me lees :D :D, trate de no demorarme pero me fue imposible, por eso este capítulo es largo jajajaja,, gracias por tu review.

**Anime Dark** pues ahora te has quedado en mas suspenso jojojojojo u_u que mala soy… :D gracias por tu review :3.


	45. La Bomba

45. LA BOMBA

Mei-chan se encontraba totalmente transformada frente a los que antes eran sus amigos, ella les miraba amenazantes con sus ojos rojos, volvió a abrir la boca y les enseño los dientes a modo de amenaza mientras emitía un sonido reptil, movió la cabeza zigzagueando de un lado para otro como si analizara a quien iba a atacar, mientras que a sus espaldas aun estaba Maldin sujetándola del hombro firmemente.

- ¡Que te alejes de ella Maldin! –grito Roy de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas-

Mei-chan se puso a la defensiva y de un salto paso por encima del grupo que estaba protegiendo a Winry, la agilidad de la chica los tomo por sorpresa, los demás cuando vieron el salto de Mei-chan se giraron para detenerla, pero en ese momento el suelo de mármol se convirtió en una masa viscosa que les impidió moverse, lentamente la masa viscosa del suelo empezó a subir cubriéndoles hasta las rodillas, todos trataron inútilmente de liberarse pero les fue imposible, y cuando vieron que no podían escapar se miraron preocupados entre ellos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que había uno que no estaba atrapado por la masa.

A sus espaldas estaba Maldin con las manos sobre el suelo, como si acabara de usar alquimia sobre ellos, todo era un caos nadie entendía nada, Maldin miro a Roy con tristeza y bajo el rostro y su hermoso cabello negro tapo su rostro escondiendo cualquier gesto facial del noble, Maldin se quedo callado un momento, después de un rato volvió a alzar el rostro y su mirada era dura y fría, una mirada que nunca antes habían visto sus conocidos, en ese mismo momento fue cuando el caos se apodero de los presentes cuando escucharon hablar a Maldin.

- Mei-chan prepárate para traerme a Winry y matar al rey. –dijo él con voz de hielo-

Mei-chan se puso a la defensiva en ese momento, estaba lista para atacar cuando Maldin le diera la orden. Mientras que todos se quedaban de piedra al oír las palabras de Maldin, no entendían que podía estar pasando… ¿seria que la piedra filosofal habría tomado posesión también del noble? Roy al pensar en esa posibilidad dio dos pasos al frente y trato de entrar en razón a su amigo.

- ¡No dejes que el poder de la piedra te domine Maldin! –grito Roy con desesperación, se sentía roto por dentro de ver a su amigo en ese estado- ¡tienes que ser valiente! Tú puedes repeler ese poder…

Maldin centro la mirada en el que antes era su amigo, sonrió levemente y fue cuando destapo la caja de pandora.

- ¿Realmente crees que algo como eso puede dominarme Roy? –pregunto Maldin con incredulidad- Estas muy equivocado… tengo pleno uso de mis facultades.

- Pero… no es posible… -exclamo Roy sin entender palabra- ¡entonces que estás haciendo! ¡Suéltanos! ¡¿Porque haces esto Maldin?

- Tsk Roy Roy –exclamo Maldin moviendo la cabeza a modo de negación- no me digas que eres tan inocente que no lo adivinas.

- ¡Adivinar que! –chillo Roy impotente- ¡Maldita sea Maldin déjate de rodeos de una vez!

- En serio nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpido Roy… -respondió Maldin mirando a Roy de arriba abajo después respiro profundamente y soltó el bombazo- pero bueno te lo explicare , no hay nada que entender Roy todo esto que está pasando es parte de mi plan de venganza -termino la frase dedicándole una mirada vacía a Roy-

- ¿Venganza? –pregunto Roy sin entender palabra y totalmente asombrado-

- Si venganza… Mi gran venganza…. –exclamo el noble con suma tristeza- llevo años planeando esto… pensando y planeando cada uno de mis movimientos, -después en el rostro de noble se dibujo una gran sonrisa de complicidad- también he de agradecerte Roy me has sido de gran ayuda, sin ti todo esto hubiera sido más difícil y no hubiera conocido a Fritz…

- ¿Cómo? –un sudor frio corrió por la espalda de Roy, aun no podía entender hasta qué grado de verdad habían en las palabras de Maldin-

El noble se acerco un poco a Roy, mientras mantenía la sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que clavaba más hondo el cuchillo de la traición.

- Mi querido Roy –dijo Maldin con ternura- ¿tengo que explicártelo todo amigo? Está bien… te contare mi gran plan y lo valiosa que ha sido tu ayuda…

Maldin respiro profundamente y empezó su relato… un relato lleno de traición, rabia y complots.

- Todo es culpa de la familia Ying, ellos son los culpables de toda esta sed de venganza que llevo dentro… hace mucho tiempo ellos planearon acabar con mi vida… la familia Yin sabía que yo era el candidato elegido por mi familia para optar a ser Rey, entonces en un intento desesperado por acabar con los potenciales rivales, me tendieron una emboscada… una emboscada que no salió como ellos esperaban… en lugar de acabar con mi vida acabaron con la de mi esposa… cuando eso paso, todo se acabo para mí y renuncie al derecho de candidato, yo ya no quería ser rey… solo quería venganza… desde ese entonces decidí que me vengaría de la familia Ying a como diera lugar…

El noble se quedo callado por unos instantes recordar todo aquello le llenaba de inmenso dolor, trago saliva y siguió hablando.

- Después del fracaso de Mei-chan, me decidí que no podía delegar en otra persona la caída de la familia Ying, entonces planee una rebelión contra el rey, me dedique a estudiar a todos los políticos, hasta que encontré a varios políticos corruptos dispuestos a venderles su alma al diablo por ver a la familia Yin acabada... estos políticos se unieron a mi causa y financiaron gran parte de mi investigación, y cuando tenía todo listo para poner en marcha mi plan fue cuando os conocí a vosotros dos… fuisteis como un regalo caído del cielo… yo necesitaba alguien… alguien que fuera mi voz y voto en la corte, alguien con la suficiente habilidad para crear mi imagen de buen noble…por eso cuando apareciste Roy me diste justo lo que buscaba un excelente relaciones publicas como mi portavoz, dándome el tiempo y la fallada perfecta para organizar todo.

- No puede ser… esto tiene que ser una broma. –exclamo Roy mas pálido que un papel, al recodar toda su gestión para cambiar imagen dañada de Maldin ante la realeza-

- No es una broma –exclamo Maldin con rabia, estaba muy orgulloso de su plan- y para mi sorpresa después me trajisteis a otro homúnculo… y a Fritz… el hombre perfecto para ser mi cabeza de turco, todo era perfecto… Fritz mataría al rey por mi… me daría la vida eterna y yo le mataría para vengar a mi rey…. Y nadie sospecharía nada… eso si he de decir que el pobre infeliz de Fritz no sabía que moriría, su cara de sorpresa cuando vio que le ataque fue impagable, el que se jactaba de ser un hombre cauto y astuto, verlo caer en mi trampa tan fácilmente era inimaginable.

- Eres peor que mi padre… -exclamo Sazha que sentía como se revolvía el estomago de escuchar-

- Tu padre era un perfecto estúpido –le respondió Maldin mientras lo miraba de reojo- cuando le conocí parecía tan desesperado porque alguien le diera los medios para vengarse del homúnculo ese que le había engañado, lo único que tuve que hacer fue enviar a uno de mis subalternos a contarle una fantástica historia, sobre unos pseudocientíficos, que buscaban un líder para investigar la vida eterna… y el muy estúpido se lo creo…

- Pero el plan no te salió como planeabas ¿no? –pregunto Sazha dando en el clavo del asunto- has fracasado el rey no ha muerto y tú no eres inmortal, además ahora lo sabemos todo…

- Mi plan no ha fracasado mocoso –respondió con rabia Maldin- solo lo he modificado…. Si tu no hubieras aparecido para advertirles, todo hubiera salido a la perfección, pero mi plan era infalible lo tenía todo previsto yo nunca dejo nada al azar por eso me guardaba esta última carta bajo la manga… y que vosotros lo sepáis es la ultima de mis preocupaciones, no sois una amenaza para mí.

- Eres un ser horrible Maldin –exclamo Riza sintiéndose asqueada por todo el relato-

- Esas son palabras muy feas para una hermosa dama como vos –exclamo haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa-

- Tus palabras son ponzoña para mis oídos Maldin –le respondió Riza con dureza-

Maldin borro la sonrisa de su rostro, y decidió que ya estaba bien de tanto hablar, así que corto por lo sano y termino su relato

- La familia Yin pagara muy caro por todo el daño que me han hecho… Todos ellos morirán como perros, y yo le demostrare a mi familia de los que soy capaz y para eso mi querida sobrina me ayudara a lograrlo, así de paso ella se redimirá de su terrible fracaso anterior y todo gracias a mi, que la modifique para que sea el arma perfecta de mi venganza.

Alphonse sintió como se le subía la sangre a la cabeza, todo lo que le estaba pasando a Mei-chan era culpa de Maldin, aquello supero por completo al joven que no pudo soportarlo más, dio un gran grito y transmuto su camisa en una cuerda, la cual lanzo sobre Maldin para atraparlo y atraerlo hacia él para golpearle, pero su intento se vio frustrado por Mei-chan, la chica reacciono rápidamente y le pego un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, el golpe hizo caer a Al de rodillas sobre el suelo viscoso, Al se recupero y se incorporo con dificultad, y cuando alzo el rostro tenía el labio partido y con un delgado hilo de sangre que brotaba de la herida, mientras Mei-chan le miraba con la mirada perdida.

- Tsk… no hagas eso Alphonse –exclamo el noble divertido viéndole herido- Mei-chan esta bajo mis órdenes y no dudara en mataros, si os atrevéis a ponerme un dedo encima.

- ¡¿Porqué? ¡¿PORQUE LE HACES ESTO A MEI? –grito Alphonse roto de dolor-

- ¿Porque? ¿Porque? –pregunto Maldin a su vez con furia mientras miraba con rabia a los dos hermanos- ¡vosotros dos sois los culpables de todo! Yo modifique a Mei-chan la primera vez que fue a vuestro país, mi familia me ordeno que me asegurara que ella ganaría… por eso la modifique introduciendo dentro de ella uno de nuestros dioses protectores, el plan era que una vez allí el dragón maldito despertara…. ¡pero vosotros! –rugió Maldin señalando a los hermanos- ¡vosotros os interpusisteis! ¡Y todo fue un fracaso, el dragón nunca despertó! ¡algo le hicisteis a Mei-chan para que no despertara todo su poder!

Todos se quedaron paralizados al oír la terrible confesión de Maldin, y al fondo del grupo que estaba atrapado estaba Winry escuchando también cada palabra de Maldin, la chica tenía las manos sobre el pecho y las apretaba fuertemente, mientras que la imagen de su gran mentor se hacía pedazos ante sus ojos, mientras en su interior Lust guardaba silencio analizando cada palabra.

- No puede ser verdad lo que dices… -exclamo Winry con tristeza- tiene que ser mentira Maldin… no puede ser cierto…

Maldin se asombro al escuchar la suave voz de la chica, la busco con la mirada y vio que la chica le miraba tristemente, la mirada de Maldin dejo de ser dura y se lleno de tristeza también.

- Tu no lo entiendes Winry… yo antes no era así… -exclamo suavemente- yo fui obligado por la familia de Yin a convertirme en lo que soy ahora… ellos me quitaron al ser que más quería en este mundo… a mi esposa… lo que más quería en este mundo… por eso tengo que vengarme de ellos…

- Maldin… -dijo la chica casi al borde del llanto ante el dolor de el- pero si eso es así… ¿porque le haces todo esto a Mei-chan? Ella también es parte importante de tu familia… y yo sé… se que tú la quieres mucho…

Maldin bajo la mirada, el realmente adoraba a su sobrina… pero su sed de venganza era mayor…

- Mi familia me dijo que la mejor manera de vengarme era utilizar a Mei-chan para obtener la vida eterna… por eso la modifique… pero cuando fracaso Mei-chan, ellos me culparon por el fracaso y me exiliaron lejos de la familia… todo por culpa de los hermanos Elrich y la familia Yin…

- ¡MALDITO NOS HAS ENGAÑADO! –grito Edward desesperado mientras temblaba de la rabia, al joven era imposible contener la ira- ¡a nosotros no nos eches la culpa de algo que no hemos hecho!

Los ojos de Maldin se llenaron de odio y rabia cuando escucho las palabras de Ed, y más aun al recordar que el era un intruso que había aparecido para llevarse a Winry.

- ¡Y TÚ! –grito señalando a Ed- ¡Tu maldito enano que apareciste para robarme a la persona que ahora amo! Que sepas que ¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA TENDRAS A WINRY ES MIA!

La sala se quedo en silencio, Winry miraba a Maldin desconcertada, ella nunca ni en sueños había pensado que Maldin sintiera algo por ella, el tenía que estar equivocado… eso… eso no podía ser verdad.

- ¿Maldin? –exclamo sorprendida Winry-

- Winry… -Maldin la busco de nuevo con la mirada, y en su mirada lo decía todo- yo… yo no puedo soportar perderte… tú.. tú me has devuelto la alegría de vivir… has llenado mi casa y mi corazón de alegría y amor… y eso no voy a perderlo tampoco...

- Pero… -titubeo Winry ante la declaración de él, estaba totalmente abrumada-

Maldin le sonrió dulcemente mientras su mirada le demostraba todo el amor que sentía por ella.

- Además obtendré la vida eterna y me convertiré en rey y tu… tú serás mi reina inmortal… -exclamo con ternura- ¿no lo ves Winry? estamos hechos el uno para el otro… tu eres inmortal y yo lo seré pronto…

Winry estaba sin palabras, se sentía conmovida por las palabras de él, pero no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, Maldin para ella era su mentor, su amigo, un hombre digno y con un gran corazón, solidario… estaba lleno de virtudes que ahora mismo se esfumaban ante sus ojos… La relación que Winry tenía con Maldin estaba en el mismo rango de amistad que Roy, Winry nunca había sentido ningún otro tipo de amor por el… solo el de un gran amigo, la chica trato de recordar rápidamente si ella le había dado algún motivo para darle a entender a Maldin otra cosa…. Pero no encontró nada… además el aun creía que ella era inmortal… todos ignoraban el hecho que Lust había renunciado a su inmortalidad por ligarse definitivamente a Winry para salvarle la vida… la chica se sentía abrumada por la confesión, hasta que Lust le hablo seriamente en su interior.

_- Winry Tienes que parar esto ahora mismo –exclamo Lust con dureza- ese hombre es muy peligroso… no te dejes abrumar por lo que te está diciendo… tienes que reaccionar, recuerda que antes ha ordenado a Mei-chan que te capture y que mate a Ling… ¡REACCIONA!_

Winry abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de Lust, ella tenía razón ahora no era el momento de pensar en su declaración de amor, Winry se lleno de valor trago saliva y confronto a Maldin.

- Maldin Libera a Mei-chan ahora mismo –dijo con firmeza- ella no tiene la culpa de tus fracasos o los de tu familia, así que déjala libre.

Maldin se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Winry, una cosa era escucharlo de otras personas pero de ella le causaba daño.

- Ni lo sueñes… -respondió el con rabia- ¡ella también tiene la culpa de ser tan débil y haber sido derrotada antes por Ling! Ella tiene que recobrar el honor de la familia aunque pierda su vida en el intento.

- Estás loco Maldin… –exclamo Roy con tristeza- pensé que te conocía… pero veo que hasta a mi me has engañado, lo siento amigo pero no tendré piedad contigo… no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a nadie… ¿me oyes?

Maldin dejo de mirar a Winry, en ese momento entendió que nadie entendería sus motivaciones, pero al fin y al cabo eso no importaba… lo que pensaran los demás le daba igual y Winry…. ella con el tiempo lo entendería…. De una manera o de otra… su mirada otra vez se torno sombría, mientras retomaba su plan de venganza, el no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera de nuevo en sus planes, así que de nuevo puso en marcha su plan y ordeno de nuevo a Mei-chan.

- Mei-chan captura a Winry y tráemela, es una orden –dijo secamente y con dureza- y si alguien se entromete no dudes en matarle…

Mei-chan que aun estaba a un lado de Winry esperando ordenes, le propino un fuerte golpe a la chica en el estomago dejándola totalmente sin aire, Winry cayó de rodillas al suelo y cuando alzo la cabeza se encontró con la mano de Mei-chan que se cerraba sobre su cuello, todo paso en un segundo, el cuerpo de Mei empezó a brillar de rojo y la energía que genero paso de su cuerpo al cuerpo de Winry que al momento cayó desplomada al suelo sin sentido.

Todos gritaron al unisonó al verla caer desmayada al suelo, Ling reacciono y le pego una patada a Mei-chan en el costado, la chica reacciono rápidamente y amortizo el golpe aunque tuvo que retroceder varios pasos, Maldin solo había atrapado en la masa viscosa al grupo que se había puesto delante de él, olvidando atrapar a Ling y a Ran Fan que estaban junto a Winry, Ling se puso a la defensiva con Ran fan a su lado dejando el cuerpo inconsciente de Winry a sus espaldas, cuando Maldin lo vio sonrió otra vez como si disfrutara ver la cara de desesperación de Ling.

- ¿Realmente crees que saldrás con la tuya Ling? –pregunto altivo Maldin-

- ¡DEJA LIBRE A MEI-CHAN! ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO LO QUE HACES! –grito Ling con rabia- ¡ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LOS ERRORES DE MI FAMILIA!

Maldin miro serio a Ling, sintió como le hervía la sangre al ver como Ling osaba a hablarle de esa manera.

- Tu cállate si no quieres morir ahora mismo en mis manos. –exclamo Maldin inyectando todo su odio en sus palabras-

- ¡ESO NUNCA! –grito Ling- ¡NO PODRAS MATARME MALDIN!

- Eso vamos a verlo –respondió Maldin con una sonrisa fría y calculadora en su rostro-

Maldin alzo sus brazos y activo su alquimecanica, después puso las manos sobre el suelo como lo había hecho antes, Ling al verlo salto ágilmente pensando que Maldin transmutaría otra vez el suelo volviéndolo viscoso para atraparle, pero se equivocaba el noble no transmuto el suelo, en lugar de eso envió una onda electromagnética al suelo, Ling cayó del salto sobre sus pies suavemente sobre el suelo, y justo en ese instante la onda electro magnética penetro en el cuerpo de Ling.

La onda electromagnética se extendió sobre el cuerpo de Ling como una ola, Ling sintió como si algo dentro de él se activara, después sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo caer de rodillas, y su respiración se hizo irregular sentía que le faltaba el aire, y su vista se empezó a nublar, Ran Fan al verlo caer se acerco corriendo y se arrodillo al lado de Ling y le miro a la cara, fue en ese momento cuando su cara de terror asusto a los presentes, en la frente de Ling se había dibujado un intrincado circulo de transmutación hecho con sangre, es como si alguien le hubiera hecho el dibujo con un instrumento cortante, la sangre del circulo caía sobre el rostro del joven y sus pupilas estaban de un color blanquecino, y su tez estaba de pálida como el papel.

- ¡Joven amo! ¡Reaccione! –chillo Ran fan asustada mientras sacudía a Ling fuertemente para que reaccionara- ¡LINGGGG REACCIONA!

- Es inútil –se mofo Maldin- no importa lo que hagas el no reaccionara.

- ¡MALDITO! –grito Ran fan mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro-¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!

- Uhm… tiene lo que merece –exclamo Maldin con satisfacción, después se dirigió a Ran Fan- tengo que agradecerte que antes me dejaras acercarme al monarca para ¨curarlo¨, nunca pensé que me sería tan fácil insertar una de mis maquinas en el… a decir verdad mate dos pájaros de un solo tiro… active el sello de Mei-chan y puse otro sobre Ling.

En esos momentos Ran Fan recordó como Maldin había utilizado su alquimia ¨curativa¨ sobre Ling… ella se lo había permitido… le había puesto la vida de Ling en bandeja de plata a Maldin, en ese instante la ira se apodero de ella y su cuerpo entero clamo por la venganza, Ran Fan se seco las lagrimas con rabia, respiro profundamente y ante el asombro de todos salto hacia Maldin, mientras se acercaba saco de su brazo mecánico unas enormes garras, Ran Fan estaba decidida a matar Maldin. Pero no pudo llegar hasta él, ya que a mitad de camino Mei-chan la detuvo con una patada en un costado, lo que hizo que Ran Fan se estrellara violentamente contra una pared, el fuerte impacto la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, pero se incorporo rápidamente y fue cuando vio como el puño de Mei-chan iba directo a su rostro en un auto reflejo Ran Fan puso su brazo mecánico para parar el golpe, y cuando el puño de Mei impacto contra su brazo lo hizo pedazos ante el asombro de Ran Fan, las piezas metálicas cayeron al suelo pesadamente y antes que Ran Fan pudiera reaccionar Mei-chan le pego otro fuerte golpe en el rostro que la hizo caer inconsciente al suelo.

Los demás se quedaron estupefactos al ver la fuerza y agilidad de Mei-chan, sabían que tenían que hacer algo y pronto, Maldin sonreía victorioso al ver que la guardia del Rey había sido anulada rápidamente , después volvió a activar su alquimecanica sobre el suelo enviando olas electromecánicas de dolor a Ling, el joven monarca cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse con cada ola mientras que el símbolo de su frente brillaba sangrando mas abundantemente.

Al ver que Maldin estaba distraído Edward les hizo señas a todos para que atacaran todos al mismo tiempo a la maza viscosa, así aprovecharían el momentáneo descuido del noble, los dos hermanos Elrich transmutaron el piso sobre sus pies convirtiéndolo en liquido dejándoles libres, Sazha fue el primero en actuar sin dudar se lanzo corriendo contra Maldin con sus puñales en las manos.

Maldin no se vio sorprendido al ver que todos se liberaban y que ahora le atacaban, pero nadie debía subestimarlo él no era propiamente un mal luchador, se incorporo del suelo dejando de enviar olas electro magnéticas y haciendo gala de sus rápidos reflejos esquivo el mortal golpe de Sazha, pero Sazha también tenía buenos reflejos. Después que su golpe no impactara contra Maldin, se giro y le siguió mientras lanzaba golpes con sus puñales en las manos, tratando de apuñalarle, Maldin y Sazha se enzarzaron en una gran pelea donde Sazha lanzaba los golpes y Maldin los esquivaba. Mientras Sazha y Maldin peleaban los demás aprovecharon para ver el estado de los heridos, Riza estaba junto a Ran Fan la cual estaba totalmente K.O., la rubia sin pensárselo dos veces la alzo entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación dando una fuerte patada a la puerta llevándosela fuera de allí, Edward por su parte se acerco a Winry que estaba neutralizada por el rayo de Mei-chan, la chica no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño, su rostro estaba tranquilo es como si estuviera simplemente dormida, Edward empezó a sacudirla tratando de que reaccionara sin éxito.

Roy mientras tanto estaba con Ling, el aspecto del monarca no era nada bueno, la herida del circulo de transmutación en su frente no paraba de sangrar, si seguía perdiendo sangre a este paso corría el gran riesgo de morir desangrado, Roy se rasgo una manga de su camisa y se la amarro en la cabeza tratando de detener la hemorragia.

De los que se habían liberado el que estaba en peor situación era Alphonse, el joven estaba parado frente a Mei-chan con los brazos abiertos cortándole el paso hacia Maldin.

- Mei-chan ¿me oyes? ¡Tienes que reaccionar! –chillo Alphonse impotente-

Pero sus palabras caían en saco roto, Mei-chan era como una autómata que deseaba ayudar a su creador al verse atacado, al ver que el joven se interponía empezó a moverse ágilmente de un lado para otro, pero Alphonse la interceptaba tapándole de nuevo el paso una y otra vez, Mei-chan en un principio no le ataco solo miraba hacia donde estaba Maldin, pero después de varios intentos de pasar frustrados perdió la paciencia, y empezó a atacar a Alphonse, esto lo tomo desprevenido pero afortunadamente alcanzo a esquivar el primer ataque, y Mei-chan siguió atacándole más ferozmente mientras que el se defendía tratando de sobrevivir.

En el pleno fulgor de la lucha Maldin descubre con horror como Edward tiene a Winry entre sus brazos, eso hizo que Maldin montara en cólera, el no iba a permitir que Edward pusiera un dedo sobre ella, grito de la rabia y con toda su fuerza le pego una brutal patada a Sazha en una de sus manos, lo que hizo que el joven dejara caer uno de sus puñales, Sazha encadeno otro golpe pero Maldin jugo sucio activo uno de sus brazos mecánicos y estos empujaron a Sazha lejos de Maldin,

Al verse libre momentáneamente Maldin utilizo sus brazos mecánicos transmutándolos en una mano gigante que atrapo a Sazha como si fuera un muñeco, después la mano se abrió en el centro y engullo al joven, y a una velocidad de vértigo la transmutada mano fue directo hasta donde estaban Ed y Winry, cuando Edward vio la gran mano no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue también engullido junto con Winry en aquella mano gigante.

La mano giro bruscamente y se dirigió a Roy y Ling, Roy al verse atacado formo una columna de fuego frente a él, pero fue inútil la mano paso a través del fuego sin inmutarse engullendo a Roy y Ling de un solo golpe, la mano cambio de objetivo y se dirigió hacia Alphonse, pero el joven había visto todo y cuando vio que la mano iba por él, transmuto el piso en un gran pared protectora frente a el, la mano se estrello fuertemente contra la pared sin poder atravesarla, Maldin al ver lo que había pasado hizo retroceder la mano, después la transmuto en forma de un gran pilar, por el cual asomaron los torsos de los que había engullido antes, sus prisioneros tenían las extremidades atrapadas en la columna, después Maldin diluyo parte de la masa la cual deslizo el cuerpo inerte de Winry dejándolo justo a los pies de Maldin.

- ¡NO LA TOQUES SUELTALA! –grito Edward mientras se movía frenéticamente tratando de soltarse, pero era imposible la masa era solida como si fuera cemento-

- No dejare que nadie más te vuelva poner la mano encima querida –exclamo Maldin tiernamente mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Winry-

- ¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO QUITALE LA MANO DE ENCIMA! –volvió a gritar Ed al ver que Maldin pasaba de el-

Pero Maldin hizo oídos sordos, alzo a Winry y la puso suavemente sobre su regazo, mientras retiraba suavemente cabellos del rostro de la chica, y ante el estupor de todos la beso suavemente, lo que hizo que Edward empezara a gritar como un loco, Alphonse que no había sido atrapado, el chico corrió hacia Maldin para detenerlo pero se vio interrumpido por Mei-chan, Maldin rompió el beso con la inconsciente Winry y dirigió su mirada a Alphonse.

- Tsk… sois como cucarachas –dijo con asco- ¿porque simplemente no os dejáis morir? ¡y me dejáis de molestar de una vez por todas!, ya está bien de tanta tontería, Mei-chan mata a ese y luego mata los que están aquí atrapados, no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre Winry y yo.

Mei-chan se lanzo sobre Alphonse decidida, ahora sus ataques eran más fuertes y directos, Alphonse trato de esquivarla pero la chica era más fuerte, además Al no quería lastimarla, el no podía herir a la persona que amaba aunque ella estuviera poseída, Mei-chan aumento la velocidad de su ataque mermando las defensas del joven, Alphonse empezó a encajar más golpes fuertes sobre su cuerpo al serle imposible defenderse a esa velocidad de ataque, a él era imposible seguir el ritmo de ella, con lo cual cada golpe que recibía le iba reduciendo mas y mas físicamente, Mei-chan le dio una fuerte patada en el torso que lo lanzo contra una pared, el cuerpo de Alphonse impacto fuertemente y después cayó de bruces al suelo, Mei-chan se acerco caminando lentamente hasta él y le levanto del piso tomándolo fuertemente de su rubia caballera, el chico se quejo del dolor y abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos dorados y miro con tristeza a la chica, Mei-chan al ver esos hermosos ojos dorados mirarla de esa manera le hizo quedarse paralizada, abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a temblar ligeramente, Maldin al ver que no se movía le grito.

- ¡MATALO AHORA, ¡TE ORDENO QUE LO MATES!

La chica al escuchar las palabras de su amo, alzo su mano izquierda y cerro el puño preparándose para el ataque final, su mano empezó a brillar fuertemente y las escamas del dragón se hicieron más visibles, es como si estuviera fortificando el puño volviéndolo duro como el acero, Alphonse la miro a los ojos tratando de buscar en ellos a la chica que amaba, pero en esos ojos ya no estaba ella…

- Mei-chan… si me escuchas… solo quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa… y que yo te amo y te amare siempre… siempre… -dijo el joven casi susurrando, el no quería que Mei-chan tuviera cargo de conciencia por algo que no había sido su culpa-

Después de eso Alphonse cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final… y mientras tenía cerrados los ojos a su mente vinieron todos los hermosos momentos vividos con Mei-chan, todas las risas, los problemas, todo…. Y sus últimos recuerdos fueron a su primer beso, Alphonse sintió como todo ese amor le rodeaba, lo que le hizo sonreír tontamente a través del dolor… él seguía esperando el golpe final… pero no sucedía nada… así que lentamente abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba y fue cuando vio el rostro triste de Mei-chan que le miraba llena de dolor, y estaba llorando… pero sus lagrimas no eran normales, eran lagrimas de sangre lo cual impresiono enormente a Al, la chica también había bajado la mano parecia como si no pensara atacarle.

- ¿Mei-chan? –pregunto asustado Alphonse al verla en ese estado-

Más lágrimas de sangre cayeron por el rostro de la chica, Mei se llevo una mano a la cara y toco las lagrimas, después retiro la mano y vio la sangre, en ese momento su cara de sorpresa fue descomunal, soltó la mano que sujetaba a Alphonse dejándolo caer, y se llevo la otra mano al rostro.

- ¡MATALO! ¡¿QUE HACES? ¡ME OYES ES UNA ORDEN! ¡MATALO! –grito de nuevo Maldin al ver que Mei-chan estaba en un estado catatónico-

Alphonse se levanto con dificultad del suelo, y vio como la chica estaba totalmente en shock, algo que de lo que había hecho o dicho la había hecho entrar en ese estado de shock, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco decidido a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, Mei-chan al sentir el abrazo se estremeció en sus brazos, Alphonse bajo la cabeza y beso suavemente la frente de la chica, la cual al sentir el beso empezó a temblar fuertemente, como si luchara contra el dragón, lentamente bajo los brazos y su respiración se hizo más agitada y temblando levanto lentamente los brazos para abrazar a Alphonse por la cintura, lo que hizo que Al sonriera tontamente, despues el joven movió una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la chica y la tomo por la barbilla y le alzo la cara obligándole a mirarle, Al se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de la chica estaban cambiando de color constantemente entre el negro y el rojo, cuando Mei-chan se volvió a encontrar con los hermosos ojos dorados de el volvió abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, Al esbozo una tierna sonrisa y después la beso tiernamente.

Cuando los labios de Alphonse tocaron los de Mei-chan, un aura roja les envolvió por completo las llamas se agitaban violentamente, pero eso no detuvo a Alphonse que profundizo mas el beso, Mei-chan se rindió ante él y lentamente cerró los ojos, mientras que las llamas se extendieron llegando hasta el techo, y lentamente empezaron a rodearles mas y mas intensamente, el cuerpo de Mei-chan empezó a brillar de un fuerte rojo, y se podía ver al dragón por la piel de la chica que se agitaba inquieto, Mei-chan apretó más fuertemente los brazos en la cintura de Al y su beso se torno mas ávido de él.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos desaforados de Maldin, ordenando a la chica matar a Alphonse sin resultado, así que Maldin decidió pasar a la acción, deposito a Winry en el suelo y activo sus brazos alquimecanica contra la pareja, la multitud de brazos se dirigieron violetamente contra ellos, pero cuando tocaron las llamas que les rodeaban se fundieron como agua, Maldin no daba crédito a lo que veía, se alejo un poco mas de Winry para evitar lastimarla, puso las manos firmemente sobre el suelo y activo de nuevo su alquimecanica pero esta vez era diferente, se formo un gran círculo de transmutación de color rojo, y los adornos de metal de sus brazos se fundieron como agua, que se deslizo por sus brazos hasta el suelo, cuando todo el metal diluido estuvo en el suelo, empezó a moverse sobre las líneas del circulo de transmutación, y cuando el dibujo estuvo totalmente hecho con metal, el circulo se activo y de la parte superior del circulo salieron miles de brazos, que se dirigieron lentamente contra la pareja, todos contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron como la pareja era engullida por los brazos, Maldin sonrió satisfecho por verse vencedor.

* * *

Antes que varios me maten, he de decir que desde que empecé a escribir esta historia uno de mis personajes creados seria un traidor, durante mucho tiempo estuve debatiéndolo entre Sazha y Maldin, pero el personaje de Sazha era muy duro y solo buscaba vengarse de su padre, por otra parte Maldin si que tenía motivos para hacerlo, y como siempre he dicho, sigo fiel a mi idea original, me dio mucha pena mostrar la realidad de Maldin… hasta pensé en dejarle ser feliz o hasta que reorganizara su vida con Rose… había pensando que tal vez la inocencia de una chica de pueblo como Rose seria buena para él, pero Rose estaba mejor con Sazha me encanta esa pareja… ósea resumiendo esto es algo que tenía que pasar, espero que mis lectores no crean que es un giro brusco y tomado por los pelos de última hora.

Se resuelven varias incógnitas, Maldin fue el que orquesto toda la traición del rey, el que ayudo con la creación de las maquinas que sacaban los homúnculos de los cuerpos, todo su plan desde un principio fue quitarle a Greed a Ling, después implantarlo en su cuerpo y proclamarse rey, después cuando apareció Winry y Roy fueron de ayuda para seguir con su plan, además que durante ese trayecto él se volvió a enamorar… de Winry… y sobre Fritz… Maldin cuando se entero de aquel hombre despiadado decidió aprovecharse de él, por eso también le engaño… también por eso cuando atraparon a Fritz, este se sorprendió cuando vio el engaño de Maldin… también he de decir que Maldin le había dicho a Fritz que el tenia un plan aleatorio en el caso que fracasaran… cosa que era mentira…

Siento la espera con el capítulo lo tenía listo para subir el 24 de diciembre pero entre las compras navideñas, la cena etc.… no me dio tiempo a subirlo hasta hoy :(, este será el último capítulo de este año, ahora sobre el capitulo he de decir que me fue muy duro escribirlo, el personaje de Maldin me da mucha pena, me emocione también mucho con Alphonse y Mei u_u, es una pareja que me gusta mucho y verlos sufrir así me angustia u_uU, también aprovecho para desearles a todos mis lectores una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, os deseo lo mejor y mil gracias por continuar leyendo mis locuras xD.

Kbzoniko si a ti lo que te gusta es que Lust tome el cuerpo de Winry para hacer ¨cosas¨ XDD, y si pobre Mei u.u que ganas tengo de acabar ya con todo xD, gracias por tu review

Yue D. Cifier O_o empiezo a creer que Yue atrae a la gente mala xD, no va y sale en el anterior review diciendo que fuera un poco mas como Sazha y el muy bestia va y se pasa tres pueblos más que el jajajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado la transformación de Mei a mí también me gusto XD, si al final tendré que hacer un off topic de Yue asociada con Maldin secuestrando el osito de Beca… OMFG jajaja… ¿quien sería la mediadora? ¿Caro? O ponemos a ¨negociar¨ a Riza, seguro ella negocia a punta de balazos xDD… vale mejor me quedo tranquila u_uUU, como siempre muchas gracias por tu review :D

Majo Sonolu espero que este te haya gustado y que ojala este te guste más, sobre la parejita.. pse tocara esperar al próximo para ver que pasa ó.ó, gracias por tu review :D


	46. Luz al final del camino

46. Luz al final del camino.

Maldin mantenía las manos puestas sobre el triangulo de transmutación, mientras los miles de brazos rodeaban a Mei-chan y Alphonse cubriéndolos por completo, el noble esbozo una sonrisa en los labios sintiéndose vencedor al haber anulado a la pareja, pero paso del júbilo al horror cuando vio que algo fallaba, en el centro de todo el amasijo de brazos empezó a fulgurar una tenue luz amarilla, lentamente la luz se transmitió a los brazos centrales, era como si los brazos se vieran afectados por una fuente interna de calor, la luz aumento paulatinamente de intensidad transmitiéndose el color a los brazos, los cuales pasaron del amarillo al naranja y cuando estaban en la mayor intensidad de color empezaron a desquebrajarse por diferentes sitios, finalmente cedieron ante la presión y cayeron pesadamente al suelo, pero la maraña de brazos era muy grande y debajo de esos brazos habían mas, pero en un efecto dómino todos los demás brazos empezaron a cambiar de color, y cuando estaban en su punto más álgido de fusión se genero una pequeña explosión que desintegro los brazos por completo.

Una gran luz colmo toda la habitación por completo cegando a todos los que estaban cerca, poco a poco la luz bajo de intensidad permitiéndoles ver lo que había pasado, todo era un caos como en una zona de una explosión todo había quedado reducido a cenizas, los brazos estaban totalmente descuartizados en el piso, y justo en el epicentro de la explosión, estaban Alphonse y Mei-chan todavía abrazados, Alphonse estaba asombrado mirando la destrucción causada, busco a sus amigos con la mirada y comprobó que estaban bien, después puso su mirada sobre Mei-chan, la chica tenía los ojos negros el rojo había desaparecido pero en su piel aun se podían ver escamas, Alphonse esperaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que ella hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, quería hablarle pero la chica tenía su mirada centrada en su tío por lo que le pareció más prudente esperar.

- ¿Porque me has hecho esto Tío…? –pregunto Mei-chan con voz suave y llena de dolor por la traición-

Maldin no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, la cara se le descompuso por la sorpresa, de alguna manera su sobrina había podido controlar al dragón y recuperar la consciencia, pero eso era imposible… el dragón sagrado era una deidad protectora de su familia, que durante décadas había destruido el alma y cuerpo de los hombres que poseía, la profecía decía que algún día el dragón protector volvería un día para salvar y ayudar a su familia, desde tiempos remotos ellos había tratado de traerlo a la vida para lograr el poder suficiente para acabar con sus enemigos y nombrarse reyes de Xing, pero todos sus intentos fueron en balde.

Cada dos años la familia elegía entre sus hombres más fuertes al que sería ofrecido al dragón, todos los jóvenes deseaban ser los elegidos, puesto que si lograban someter al dragón serian los cabeza de familia y lucharían por obtener la corona, realizaban un ritual donde el joven era ofrendado al dragón, pero siempre el elegido moría bajo las garras del dragón, el cual primero devoraba sus almas y luego destrozaba sus cuerpos, cansados de tantos fracasos y en un acto de locura habían permitido que Maldin experimentara con el objeto que utilizaban como contenedor del dragón, el cual había diseñado una manera diferente de unirlo al individuo con el dragón, y como no deseaban sacrificar más hombres, utilizaron algo mas ¨desechable¨ como una mujer probar el experimento en ella… pero parecía que de alguna manera esa mujer ¨desechable¨ había doblegado al dragón…

- ¿Porque lo has hecho? –volvió a preguntar la chica esperando una respuesta, su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y dolor, mientras se mantenía abrazada a Alphonse aferrándose fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello-

Maldin no contestaba estaba en estado de shock no podía comprender como había fallado tan estrepitosamente su gran plan, como había sido capaz Mei-chan de liberarse y recuperar la conciencia, el noble sentía que todo a su alrededor se desplomaba mientras su fracaso era evidente, Maldin retiro lentamente las manos del circulo de transmutación, el metal que se había derretido haciendo el dibujo del circulo volvió rápidamente a sus brazos, enredándose en ellos formando de nuevo el intrincado brazalete de alquimecanica.

El desconcertado noble se quedo de rodillas sin saber que hacer o qué camino tomar, su mente trabajaba rápidamente buscando una salida… pero su futuro era muy negro, además si Mei-chan controlaba el dragón no podría atacarle no tenía la fuerza suficiente para vencerla… lo único que le quedaba era defenderse, sus opciones de victoria se habían acabado… todo había llegado a su fin… Maldin miro de reojo el cuerpo inconsciente de Winry y se dio cuenta que con Mei-chan controlando el dragón el efecto bloqueante sobre Winry desaparecería y ella podría despertar de un momento a otro… y Maldin tomo el único camino que le quedaba y en un giro radical de los acontecimientos utilizo sus brazos alquimecanicos para traer el cuerpo inconsciente de Winry a su lado.

- ¡SUELTALA! –chillo Edward desde el amasijo en el que estaba metido, mientras se movía frenéticamente tratando de soltarse-

Mei-chan se horrorizo cuando vio lo que sucedía y concentro todo su nuevo poder en liberar a sus amigos que estaban retenidos y salvar a Winry, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo y tembló ligeramente, Alphonse al verla entrar de nuevo en ese estado se asusto pensando que estaba siendo poseída de nuevo.

- ¡MEI-CHAN! ¡LUCHA! ¡NO PERMITAS QUE TE POSEA DE NUEVO! –chillo el joven mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a la chica-

Mei-chan se sorprendió por las palabras de Alphonse, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miro al chico con ternura.

- Eso nunca volverá a pasar Alphonse-sama –mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, después sus mejillas subieron de intensidad cuando siguió hablando- Yo… Yo nunca más me alejare de ti…nunca… yo me quedare a tu lado… siempre…

Alphonse se derritió con las palabras de la chica, sintió como se le hinchaba el pecho de la felicidad, era como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera dejándolo a solas con la chica que tanto amaba, Alphonse ahora solo tenía ojos para Mei-chan, después cerro lentamente sus ojos y bajo la cabeza buscando los labios de ella, Mei-chan cerro los suyos y abrió ligeramente los labios esperando el beso del hombre que amaba… pero justo antes que se besaran alguien los interrumpió.

- ¡QUEREIS IROS AL INFERNO LOS DOS! ¡QUE NO ES MOMENTO DE ESCENITAS! –grito Edward iracundo, viendo como la pareja de tortolitos se declaraban su amor, mientras que Maldin tenía atrapada otra vez a Winry- ¡COMO NO ME SAQUEIS AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ OS JURO QUE OS PATEARE HASTA QUE SE ME ROMPA EL PIE!

Alphonse y Mei-chan despertaron al escuchar los gritos y miraron a Ed con sorpresa, después comprendieron lo que pasaba y se avergonzaron mientras miraban para otro lado, mientras Edward veía impotente como seguían sin ayudarlo… Ed llego a la conclusión que el amor volvía tontos a los hombres… pero al pensar que él se podría ver así de ridículo hizo que un escalofrió cruzara su cuerpo, rápidamente alejo esos estúpidos pensamientos y volvió a fijarse en su hermano que aun seguía abrazado a Mei-chan y mas colorado que un tomate, la venita de la cabeza del rubio parecía a punto de estallar.

- ¡WAAAA YO OS MATO! ¡BAJARME DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ DE AQUÍ!

Mei-chan reacciono Ed tenía razón no era ni el momento ni el lugar para actuar así, además más adelante tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con Alphonse, la chica con todo el dolor de su alma aparto a Alphonse suavemente, el se resistió un poco pero al ver la cara de determinación de la chica la libero de su abrazo, mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ten cuidado Mei-chan… -le susurro suavemente-

- No te preocupes Alphonse-sama… -respondió Mei-chan perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos dorados de el-

- La próxima vez no me llames así, llámame Al o Alphonse –exclamo el joven con una sonrisa suave en los labios-

Mei-chan se ruborizo de nuevo y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y otra vez se quedaron mirándose entre ellos, solo les faltaba la música estilo Walt Disney con cientos de animalitos corriendo y cantando por todas partes para acabar la escena, mientras al fondo Edward perdía los nervios y empezaba a gritar como un energúmeno, y a los demás que estaban atrapados les caían gotitas estilo anime sobre sus cabezas.

Mei-chan se puso roja de la vergüenza movió la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado para otro sacándose las ideas raras de la cabeza, después se llevo las dos manos a la cara y se dio pequeñas palmaditas para reaccionar, frunció el ceño y se alejo mas de Alphonse, volvió a concentrarse, y en su interior el dragón reacciono a su llamado, las llamas del dragón rodearon otra vez su cuerpo, los ojos de Mei se volvieron de color rojo y su cuerpo se elevo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, y el dragón se superpuso otra vez sobre la piel de la chica y su cuerpo empezó a enviar pequeñas oleadas de fuego que cubrieron todo el lugar, en ese momento el dragón protector hablo en la mente de Maldin y Mei-chan.

_- Vosotros que sois mis súbditos, vosotros que durante años me convocasteis para que os salvara… hasta ahora cumplís mi requisito… yo no existo para complacer vuestra sed de poder, existo para salvaros y protegeros del peligro… no existo como arma para daros poder para obtener algo que no os corresponde… tarde habéis comprendido la verdadera razón de mi existencia… yo solo existo para salvaros de vosotros mismos..._

Maldin frunció el ceño y hizo oídos sordos, lo único que le faltaba ahora es una lectura sobre buenos principios, el poder era lo principal porque para protegerse ya estaban ellos mismos, el dragón al comprobar la tozudez del noble, libero su poder en Mei-chan que empezó a irradiar oleadas de fuego más grandes, los que estaban atrapados empezaron a gritar al ver las llamas acercase, pero el fuego paso por encima de ellos envolviéndolos, pero sin hacerles daño, cuando se dieron cuenta de ello los tres atrapados se tranquilizaron, el fuego penetro con fuerza dentro de la columna creada por Maldin y la hizo trizas liberándoles, pero como estaban a una altura considerable todos cayeron al suelo pesadamente como si fueran un bulto de papas, mientras que trozos de lo que antes era la columna les caían también encima.

- ¡Ay ay que daño! –se quejo Edward mientras se levantaba quitándose restos de la columna-

Edward comprobó con horror como Roy y Sazha estaban debajo de el, Ed ayudo a Roy a incorporarse y después los dos se centraron en sacar a Sazha, el joven tenía una brecha en la cabeza y estaba sangrando abundantemente, estaba consciente pero herido Roy se arrodillo y reviso al joven.

- No es nada… solo un rasguño –exclamo con dolor Sazha, que estaba acostumbrado a las heridas-

- Mmm la herida no es muy profunda, pero no podrá luchar así –exclamo Roy serio, después se giro hacia Edward - yo me encargo de Sazha, tu encárgate de liberar a Winry.

- ¡Yo puedo luchar! –le riño Sazha que intento ponerse en pie, pero tenía el cuerpo magullado, trato de mostrar dolor en su cara pero se notaba que mentía-

- No seas testarudo Sazha –le reprendió Roy- lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que aparte de preocuparnos por Winry, tengamos que preocuparnos por ti.

Sazha maldijo entre dientes y acepto que Roy le curara mientras que Edward se centraba en liberar a Winry, Ed al ver que los dos estaban a salvo busco a Maldin con la mirada y con horror descubrió que el noble había activado un circulo de transmutación especial con sus brazos y había creado una gran cúpula, Edward puso sus manos sobre el suelo transmutándolo en un gran puño gigante, que dirigió con fuerza contra la cúpula, pero cuando el puño golpeo la cúpula se hizo añicos sin causarle ni un rasguño.

- Pero qué demonios… -exclamo Ed al ver su ataque bloqueado-

Maldin mantenía entre sus brazos a Winry y miraba desafiante a Edward.

- No podrán hacerme daño –dijo alardeando- esta cúpula es otro de mis experimentos y bloquea cualquier tipo de alquimia o de persona que la utilice.

Edward volvió a lanzar otro puño contra la cúpula con igual resultado, Mei-chan que se había mantenido al margen y al verlo que los ataques de Ed no surtían efecto, volvió a usar los poderes del dragón envió un gran llamarada contra su tío, pero su ataque tuvo el mismo resultado que Ed, la cúpula bloqueaba parecía bloquear cualquier tipo de alquimia o poder ancestral.

- Olvide decir que también bloquea cualquier ataque del dragón protector-sonrío Maldin orgulloso de su creación- siempre temí que el dragón despertara cuando experimentaba con él, así que cree esta cúpula para mi protección..

Mei-chan palideció al escucharlo miro asustada a Edward, el joven estaba con la mirada fija en Maldin, tenía que haber una manera de salvar a Winry, Edward miro a Mei-chan y le hablo decidido.

- Esa cúpula podrá resistir ataques… pero si le atacamos al mismo tiempo tal vez tengamos mejor suerte.

La chica sintió la seguridad de Edward y asintió con la cabeza, se concentro con todas sus fuerzas preparándose para atacar, mientras que Ed volvía a crear un puño gigante, y cuando el joven lo lanzo contra la cúpula Mei-chan unió su fuego sagrado al puño, se genero una gran explosión contra la cúpula y una gran nube de polvo se alzo cubriéndolo todo, la nube hizo que todos estornudaran por el polvo, y poco a poco se fue difuminando la nube, y ante el estupor general la cúpula seguía intacta.

- Estúpidos… no lo entendéis…–exclamo Maldin con semblante tenebroso, el sabia que la cúpula no aguantaría más ataques como esos- …todo se ha acabado…. todo acaba aquí

- ¡¿Que quieres decir? –pregunto Ed asustado-

Pero Maldin no le contesto simplemente bajo el rostro y se quedo mirando a Winry que empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos pero estaba mareada y no sabía que había pasado, miro a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse donde estaba, pero veía aun borroso levanto la mirada y reconoció el rostro preocupado de Maldin.

- ¿Maldin? –pregunto débilmente la chica-

- Shhhh….. calla querida estas débil no te esfuerces –respondió el suavemente mientras tocaba suavemente el rostro de la chica-

Winry recordó todo lo sucedido y su rostro se lleno de miedo, abrió ligeramente los labios mientras sus ojos miraban aterrados a Maldin.

- No… no me mires así querida –exclamo Maldin con tristeza- todo saldrá bien… ya verás….

- Maldin… yo… yo… -titubeo con temor-

- No hace falta que digas nada… -dijo con voz dulce- yo me encargare de todo nadie nos separara te lo prometo…

La chica al escuchar esas palabras sintió que se quedaba sin sangre en el cuerpo, trato de moverse pero su cuerpo aun estaba débil por el ataque de Mei-chan.

- ¡WINRYYYYY! –grito con todas sus fuerzas Edward al ver que había despertado-

- ¿Edo? –pregunto la chica esperanzada al escuchar la voz de Edward y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada- ¿Dónde estás? Edo…

Maldin frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de alegría de la chica al escuchar la voz del joven, y desahogo su furia en el.

- ¡CALLATE MALDITO INSECTO! –grito Maldin con todas sus fuerzas mientras aferraba fuertemente a Winry con sus brazos- ¡ELLA ME PERTENECE ES MIA! ¡OLVIDATE DE ELLA!

- Maldin.. ay… me haces daño… -se quejo débilmente la chica-

Maldin soltó un poco a la chica mientras le sonreía, la situación era tensa estaban en un punto muerto, Maldin estaba en un estado de enajenación mental y se comportaba como si fuera un crio pequeño encaprichado con un juguete, Roy se acerco a Edward que estaba temblando de la rabia y trato de hacer entrar en razón a Maldin ya que estaba claro que por la fuerza no conseguirían nada.

- Maldin… por favor para ya con esto –intercedió suplicante- no somos críos para comportarnos así.

Maldin centro la mirada en su amigo y su semblante se relajo un poco, aun dentro de su enajenada mente Roy tenía un lugar muy especial.

- Amigo mío… no sabes lo que dices… –exclamo Maldin con tristeza- estoy cansado de sufrir… yo también quiero ser feliz como los demás, quiero ser como antes… quiero tener otra vez una familia… un sitio al que llamar hogar.

Roy reconoció en sus palabras lo que tanto el anhelaba un lugar al que pertenecer, tener paz para su dolido corazón, el comprendía el sentimiento de Maldin, pero tenía que hacerle comprender que ese no era el camino.

- Pero esta no es la manera Maldin –dijo Roy con tristeza- estas confundido Maldin, tu realmente no amas a Winry… ¿no lo ves? Lo que quieres de ella es eso que ya te ha dado un hogar, su cariño y confianza pero nada más… y tu… tú la quieres como yo la quiero.

Edward se giro celoso a Roy, no le bastaba ya con uno que le declarara su amor a Winry para que ahora saltara el capitán playboy declarando que quería Winry, Roy se extraño por la cara que le estaba poniendo Edward y le devolvió la mirada un tanto sorprendido.

- Edward no seas tonto -dijo con sorna- me refiero a querer como amiga, Winry para mi es como la hermanita pequeña que nunca tuve, así que deja de ponerme caras raras.

El joven se relajo al escuchar el tipo de querer al que se refería el capitán, pero se le volvió a pronunciar la venita cuando recordó que le había llamado tonto.

- ¡Ehhhh no me llames tonto! ¡tonto tu! –chillo con rabia-

- Tsk Acero… dejemos las tonterías para después céntrate anda… -le respondió el capitán suspirando con fuerza-

Edward se callo en el acto, y los dos miraron a Maldin que los miraba desde su cúpula siniestro.

- Ves… no puedo permitir que ese estúpido tenga a _mi_ Winry… -exclamo Maldin abrazando mas a la chica entre sus brazos como si con eso estuviera protegiéndola de Edward- el que está equivocado eres tú.. Yo la amo.

- Maldin… tú no eres así, el Maldin que yo conozco es una persona brillante e inteligente llena de virtudes … -Roy realmente le admiraba y se le destrozaba el corazón verlo en ese estado- compréndelo de una vez por todas por favor…

Maldin se lleno de rabia al ver que su mejor amigo no le entendía y antes le recriminaba, por lo que empezó a discutir con él.

- ¡Es que tu no lo entiendes Roy! ¡Yo antes tenía una vida! Antes la tenia y ellos la mataron! Yo merezco una nueva oportunidad! -Maldin le estaba abriendo su corazón a Roy mostrándole todo su dolor- Tu… tú no sabes lo que significa perder a una persona amada.

- Te equivocas Maldin lo sé… -la voz de Roy tembló del dolor al recordar a su amigo Hughes- yo ya tuve una gran pérdida… una pérdida de la que nunca me recuperare…

- ¡No lo puedes comparar con mi dolor Roy! –le riño indignado Maldin- ese era tu amigo, pero yo… yo… ¡Era mi esposa entiendes, la persona que mas amaba en este mundo! Y ella… ella esperaba un hijo mío! – lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Maldin mientras que relevaba a todo el mundo el embarazo de su esposa- todo se acabo para mi… yo no tengo nada… nada…

La voz de Maldin se quebró estaba roto de dolor, esa era una gran espina en el corazón del noble, una espina que con el paso de los años inyecto odio y ponzoña en el, hasta llegar a donde había llegado, Maldin trago saliva y siguió hablando.

- Roy… ¿tu no entiendes el dolor que significa abrazar a la persona que amas y sentir como va perdiendo la vida en tus manos? –las lagrimas seguían brotando sin control de los ojos del triste noble, después su mirada se perdió en el horizonte como si recordara lo vivido como si fuera ayer- cuando ella… murió… yo… yo la abrace entre mis brazos y sentí cuando ella simplemente se fue… su vida se fue entre mis manos como el agua… y yo.. no pude hacer nada, todo mi gran conocimiento no me sirvió de nada para salvarla… y cuando ella dio su ultima exhalación todo mi mundo se derrumbo tras ella…

La sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, el dolor de Maldin había roto el corazón de los presentes, era como si una nube pesada se hubiera instalado en el ambiente ensombreciéndolos, se podía palpar el dolor de la escena, Winry miraba a Maldin con lagrimas en los ojos, las palabras del noble la habían tocado hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

- Maldin –susurro suavemente Winry- yo lo siento mucho… siento tu dolor… pero Roy tiene razón… por favor escúchale.

Maldin dejo de llorar y miro a la chica que le miraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza, subió la mano derecha y seco sus lagrimas con la mano.

- No llores cariño –exclamo suavemente y en su mente la cara de Winry se cambio por la de su difunta esposa, el noble había llegado al límite y había perdido la razón- Loreleine querida no llores.

Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar cómo le llamaba, todo estaba tomando tintes dantescos, tenían que detener a Maldin y pronto.

- ¡Sueltala ahora mismo Maldin! –le amenazo Edward- ¡si no la sueltas no responderé de mis actos!

Maldin miro al joven rubio que lo miraba con fuego en la mirada, en ese momento el noble enloquecido de dolor supo lo que tenía que hacer según su confundida mente, bajo la mirada de nuevo hacia la chica y le sonrió tristemente.

- Tranquila Loreleine esto no volverá a pasar… estarás conmigo para siempre….

Maldin alzo su mano y transformo uno de sus brazos en un objeto cortante, había decidido que los dos estarían juntos fuera como fuera, así fuera en esta vida o en la otra, Maldin puso la punta de la hoja sobra el pecho de la chica, mientras que todos gritaban al unisonó para que se detuviera, Maldin presiono el objeto punzante contra el pecho de Winry hiriéndola pero antes que pudiera clavar mas el objeto se escucho un sonido seco que paralizo a todo el mundo.

En la cara de Maldin se dibujo un rictus de dolor, soltó a Winry y se llevo las manos al pecho apretándose fuertemente la camisa, la cual se vio manchada por una gran mancha de sangre que le brotaba del pecho, el noble no podía ni hablar del dolor que le ocasionaba la herida, todos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos no podían comprender que había pasado, hasta que sus dudas se vieron resueltas cuando Riza apareció armada con su rifle de francotirador, con toda la destrucción una de las paredes se había venido abajo y Riza lo había aprovechado para dispararle a Maldin antes que matara Winry, Maldin había creado su cúpula protectora contra la alquimia y el dragón protector, pero nunca pensó que alguien pudiera atacarle con algo tan ¨físico¨ como un arma, además en su país el uso de las armas de fuego no era común.

Winry pego un grito ahogado y se arrastro hacia Maldin que se había desplomado al suelo, el noble la miraba con miedo y tristeza, Winry se arrastro hacia Maldin y lo puso boca arriba y al ver la herida, dejo escapar un grito, y puso sus dos manos sobre la herida tratando de parar la hemorragia, pero la sangre no paraba de salir, la chica levanto la mirada y vio como los demás la miraban impotentes y sintió como se llenaba de ira.

- ¡NO OS QUEDEIS PARADOS! ¡AYUDARME! QUE SE ESTA MURIENDO! –grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas, pero los presentes la miraban con mirada sombría la herida de Maldin era muy grave- ¡AYUDARME!

Winry empezó a llorar desaforadamente mientras seguía gritando y sus manos presionaban fuertemente el pecho de Maldin, el noble empezó a toser fuertemente y una bocanada de sangre salió de su boca, Winry al verlo perdió el control y siguió gritando, olvidando todo lo ocurrido antes, Mei-chan se acerco a la pareja y activo su alquimia curativa, los rayos del circulo eran muy intensos rodeando a la pareja, Mei-chan hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para curarle pero al cabo de un rato su rostro se trastorno por completo, levanto las manos del circulo lentamente y se quedo sentada aterrada mientras que todo su cuerpo sudaba frio, y dijo lo que nadie quería oír.

- Winry-chan…. Yo… no puedo hacer nada… su herida es mortal… mi alquimia no puede curarlo… -exclamo Mei-chan destruida y las lagrimas asomaron por sus hermosos ojos- no puedo…. No puedo…. Tienes que dejarlo morir en paz…. sus heridas son incompatibles con la vida.

Winry se le abrieron los ojos como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras que su rostro perdía los colores, y quedo como si una ola de dolor la hubiera atravesado, bajo la mirada petrificada a Maldin que jadeaba tratando de respirar.

- Lo… siento Winry-chan –exclamo Riza con tristeza- … era él o tu… y no iba a permitir otra vez que te pasara algo por culpa de mi indecisión…. Lo siento… lo siento… -la militar dejo de hablar mientras desviaba la mirada de Winry para no ver su dolor -

- ¡NO… NO PUEDE MORIR NO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! EL… EL SOLO ESTABA EQUIVOCADO… NO MERECE MORIR… ¡NOOOO!

Winry se resistía a escucharles y seguía presionando la herida, Maldin miro como Winry se acababa de dolor frente a el, el dolor de su herida era inenarrable, pero junto fuerzas de flaqueza y alzo su mano llena de sangre y le acaricio el rostro dejando el hermoso rostro de la chica manchado con su sangre, cuando Winry sintió la mano de Maldin sobre su mejilla puso su mano derecha sobre ella y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- MALDIN.. Maldin… nooo… nooo –la voz de Winry se apago mientras el dolor le cortaba la capacidad de hablar, es como si un nudo se hubiera formado en su garganta bloqueándola por completo-

Maldin sonrió entre el dolor, Winry le había salvado… le había dado otra vida nueva… aunque ahora la estuviera perdiendo, el noble empezó a hablar suavemente, mientras sentía como su vida se iba perdiendo entre las manos de Winry.

- Quien me iba… a decir que algo… tan humano como un… arma acabaría con.. mi vida… siempre… siempre… pensé que algún día… la alquimia me… mataría… ironías de la vida…

Winry abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de él llenos de amor hacia ella, el noble trago saliva y siguió hablando.

- No llores Winry-chan… no quiero que…. Que mi último… recuerdo tuyo… sea de tu.. tu dolor –la vida lentamente se escapaba con cada palabra, Maldin estaba en sus últimos momentos-

- Shhh… no…. Hables… -fue lo único que pudo decir Winry desde su dolor-

Los ojos de Maldin empezaron a perder su brillo, y de golpe el dolor empezó a remitir parecía que su cuerpo se rindiera ante la muerte, y de repente su rostro se ilumino lleno de alegría mientras miraba hacia un lado como si viera algo, su cara se lleno de éxtasis total ante sus ojos apareció un ángel, un hermoso ángel que le sonreía y le irradiaba amor y alrededor de ese ángel había una pequeña luz que daba vueltas alrededor, el ángel se acerco levitando lentamente hacia a Maldin y entre mas se acercaba mas calmaba su dolor, finalmente Maldin pudo ver el rostro de ángel… era su esposa muerta que venía por él y la pequeña luz bue volaba cerca era el alma de su hijo nonato, su esposa le sonrió dulcemente y alzo la mano invitándole a tomar su mano, lagrimas de alegría cayeron de los vidriosos ojos de Maldin mientras estiraba su mano derecha para alcanzar la mano de su esposa.

- Loreleine… –dijo en su último aliento-

De golpe el brazo de Maldin cayó al suelo como si fuera de plomo y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, Winry le llamaba a gritos pero ya era muy tarde el había fallecido, la chica al ver no respiraba, se abrazo a él fuertemente gritando, es como si el mundo se hubiera paralizado para ella, solo existía ella y su dolor, por su mente pasaron todos los hermosos momentos vividos con Maldin, sus risas, su alegría, su voluntad férrea de enseñarle alquimia aunque fuera difícil, su apoyo… todo… otra vez perdía alguien querido, otra vez se encontraba sola sin guía, la persona en la que se había apoyado… todo había acabado, Winry desahogo todo su corazón sobre el cuerpo inerte de Maldin, la sangre que tenia ella en el rostro dejada por Maldin se mezclaba con las lagrimas de su dolor, el corazón de Winry fue embargado por una enorme sombra negra de infinita tristeza.

Todos los demás permanecieron en un absoluto silencio, Riza sentía el cargo de la consciencia sobre sus hombros, pero era mejor llorar por la muerte de Maldin que por la muerte de los dos… sintió que debía apoyar a Winry y pedirle de nuevo perdón, se acerco lentamente a la chica se arrodillo frente a ella y le puso la mano sobre su hombro derecho.

- Winry-chan… tranquilízate… -dijo la militar con voz suave- lo siento…

Winry al escuchar la voz de Riza, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la cara de pena de la rubia, el rostro de Winry se transformo del dolor a la rabia.

- Suéltame Riza… no te atrevas a tocarme o hablarme…. Eres una asesina… -la mirada de la chica brillaba de odio-

Riza retiro rápidamente la mano del hombro de la chica y su rostro denoto sorpresa, trago saliva y trato de mediar de nuevo con la chica.

- Winry… yo no quería que nada malo te pasara, lo hice por tu bien… -se defendió Riza-

- ¿Por mi bien? –pregunto irónicamente Winry- ¡¿TE PARECE QUE ESTO ES POR MI BIEN?

Grito Winry desaforada mostrándole el cuerpo sin vida de Maldin mientras sus manos temblaban de la rabia, Maldin había muerto con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, si no fuera por toda la sangre que cubría su cuerpo, cualquiera podría decir que estaba durmiendo.

- ¡ERES UNA ASESINA! –chillo Winry rota de dolor y llena de rabia-

Riza entendió al momento que lo mejor era que se fuera de allí dejando a Winry, se incorporo y se dirigió a la salida con la cabeza baja, pero antes que pudiera salir Roy se interpuso en su camino, Riza levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada triste de Roy que le negaba con la cabeza.

- Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer Teniente –como siempre Roy era fuerte cuando la situación lo pedía- Maldin era mi amigo… pero… agradezco al destino por ponerte en nuestro camino para detenerle… si no hubiera sido por ti… ahora estaríamos llorando dos muertes.

La voz de Roy se apago y se inclino haciéndole una reverencia a Riza que le miraba anonada por su actitud la rubia no sabía qué hacer, su acción la había descolocado totalmente, y en ese momento no supo cómo actuar, se sintió como hacía años no se sentía… se sintió como cuando Roy la llevaba al límite con sus comentarios, acciones y miradas, de cómo se sentía protegida a su lado, y desquebrajando su cara de chica dura lagrimas escaparon de su rostro, Roy le volvió a sonreír dulcemente y la gran fachada de dureza de Riza se hizo pedazos cuando él la atrajo a sus brazos y la abrazo suavemente, después se acerco al oído de la rubia y le susurro suavemente.

_- Gracias…_

Riza abrazo fuertemente al capitán mientras todos los demás los miraban comprendiendo la difícil elección de Riza, Edward volvió a mirar a Winry que había vuelto a abrazar fuertemente a Maldin, Edward sentía que el corazón se le partía al ver a Winry en ese estado así que respiro profundamente y se acerco decido a Winry.

- Esta muerto Winry…. –dijo suavemente tratando de no sonar tosco-

Winry levanto la cabeza y miro a Ed, pero su mirada estaba llena de rabia la chica estaba cegada por la rabia.

- Tu… tú tienes la culpa… si no me hubieras llamado…. –la chica temblaba descontroladamente y las palabras salían impregnadas de impotencia y ira- Si no hubieras roto tu automail… esto nunca… nunca hubiera pasado… si no me hubieras engañado… todo.. todo es tu culpa…

Edward se quedo de piedra al escuchar las palabras de ella, al parecer la chica había entrado en un estado de rabia temporal contra todo el mundo.

- No digas esas cosas tan feas Winry-chan… -intercedió Mei-chan que aun estaba en shock al presenciar la muerte de Maldin- … tú no eres la única que sufre… yo también sufro…. El era mi tío… aunque hizo lo que hizo… yo le quería….

Winry reacciono ante las palabras de Mei-chan y vio tristeza en su rostro, la chica también lo estaba pasando mal, Alphonse se acerco a la chica y la atrajo hacia sus brazos mientras la consolaba, Winry bajo la mirada mientras se hundía otra vez en la oscuridad de su soledad.

- Y yo también lo quería como un amigo –dijo Roy que aun tenía entre sus brazos a Riza- es una gran pérdida… otra gran pérdida para mi… Hughes… Maldin.. yo… yo no quiero sufrir mas –termino la frase abrazando más fuertemente a Riza-

Winry le miro triste y volvió a mirar el pálido rostro de Maldin, y otra vez la ira se apodero de su cuerpo y volvió a romper en llanto sobre el cuerpo yerto del noble, nadie sabía que hacer la chica estaba totalmente inconsolable, hasta que su llanto se corto en seco, Winry alejo el cuerpo de Maldin y lo puso suavemente sobre el suelo, después se incorporo y se llevo las manos a la cara secándose las lagrimas con firmeza, después centro su mirada en los presentes seria.

- Ya está bien de tanto drama –dijo seriamente Lust, que había tomado control sobre el cuerpo de Winry, Lust se las había ingeniado para que Winry se quedara en un estado de inconsciencia- Winry está bien no os preocupéis…

Nadie nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a Lust tomar control del cuerpo de Winry como lo estabaN haciendo ahora, y aunque se mostrara seria y segura también se la veía afectada, no por la muerte del noble si no por el enorme dolor de Winry, esa era otra de las consecuencias de unir sus almas, sentir y comprender su dolor, Lust miro al noble con semblante triste y después miro a los demás decidida.

- Tenéis que organizar todo para su funeral, yo me encargare de mantener a Winry tranquila y no preocuparse hablare con ella hasta que lo entienda todo.

Todos respiraron aliviados al oír las palabras de Lust, Edward le hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento a Lust que lo miraba de reojo.

- Todo finalmente se ha acabado -exclamo Lust con cierto alivio-

- No todo Lust –hablo Alphonse serio mientras se ponía frente a Lust- aun falta Mei-chan y la piedra filosofal.

Lust miro con atención a la muchacha, ciertamente era una chica muy fuerte, la había asombrado su fuerza de voluntad, el chico tenía razón algo tenían que hacer con Mei-chan, Lust asintió con la cabeza mientras que pensaba que lo peor había pasado… ahora por fin se veía la luz al final del camino…

* * *

U_U aggg estoy rota, este es uno de los peores capítulos que he tenido que escribir, hasta he llorado escribiéndolo, sé que es un fanfic sé que no es real, pero quería plasmar bien el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido, yo he sufrido en mis propias carnes ese dolor, pero en mi sadismo por plasmar mis sentimientos lo he hecho recordando cómo me sentí en esas épocas tristes de mi vida, espero que no haya quedado muy sobrecargado y que os emocionéis tanto como yo lo he hecho u_u.

Referente a la muerte de Maldin, como bien dije antes tenía decidido que el seria un traidor pero su muerte la decidí casi a mitad del fanfic, cuando puse aquel off topic con los angelitos, me imagino que todos pensasteis que me refería a Fritz u.u, pero era sobre el trágico final de Maldin, aunque al final murió en paz al lado de su esposa u_u, ahora si estamos directos al final, no sé cuantos capítulos quedaran pero serán sobre las parejas y el funeral de Maldin :(.

Kbzoniko lo que me he podido reír con lo de maldito pedófilo XD… tks la verdad estaba confundido, se aferro a la única felicidad que había vuelto a conocer desde la muerte de su esposa…. Como bien lo dijo Roy no era amor lo que sentía por Winry, además al final perdió la cordura y revivió en Winry a su difunta esposa :(.

Yue D. Cifier muchas gracias como siempre por vuestros reviews siempre me hacen reír cuando os leo :), sobre el review me mato el comentario de Beca en donde creía que los panditas te hacen malo como Yue y dice lo de Maldin xDDD, y sobre que Yue lo matara se le adelanto Riza T.T, si al final Yue y Riza son parecidas… (miedo)… espero que se os pase el enfado del capítulo anterior con Maldin y que este os haya gustado :) saludos :D

Majo-Sonolu me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, me reafirma en seguir fiel a mi idea original aunque sea muy dura T_T, y sobre el ¨romance¨ de Maldin, nunca lo hubo estaba perturbado, el dolor es muy mal consejero y se te dejas llevar por el puedes perder la cordura :(, y de momento Mei-chan ha vuelto a ahora queda pendiente ver que pasara con ella.

Daniela e Luisa Evans muchas gracias por leerme y por tomarte tu tiempo para ponerme un review :) siempre se me alegra el corazón cuando veo comentarios de personas nuevas que me leen, también gracias por el cumplido de la cantidad de capítulos y que la historia no se volviera aburrida, es algo que a mí también me sorprende, cuando perfile toda la historia de caminos rotos, pensé que serian unos 10 capítulos o menos, nunca ni en sueños hubiera podido pensar en que fueran más de 40 capítulos, y como además era mi primer fanfic siempre tuve en mente que nadie lo leería XD, gracias por leer mi loca historia :), sobre la pareja de Ling y Ran Fan, como bien dije antes no pienso dejar nada suelto y todas las parejas tendrán su final.


	47. La vida continua

47. La vida continúa…

La sala estaba totalmente destruida, con pedazos de columnas rotos por doquier, y las paredes estaban agrietadas y con enormes boquetes, después aquella gran lucha un grupo de sirvientes, había entrado en la sala para ver lo ocurrido, y vieron que su rey estaba herido, revisaron su estado y era estable, Mei-chan les dijo que le curaría, pero solo después que le sacaran la piedra filosofal, porque no tenía la seguridad, de que la curación no saliera bien, por lo que ante el consentimiento de todos, los sirvientes se llevaron en volandas a su rey a una habitación contigua, y cuando los sirvientes se marcharon, la sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

Mei-chan estaba parada al lado de Alphonse, ella estaba muy preocupada, pensando cómo le sacarían la piedra filosofal o al dragón, a espaldas de ella se encontraban Roy y Riza, que aun estaban abrazados, Riza tenía la cabeza clavada en el pecho de Roy, mientras que este le acariciaba suavemente sus rubios cabellos. Un poco mas apartado de todos estaba Edward, que tenia la mirada perdida mientras su rostro reflejaba pena, no paraba de recordar una y otra vez, las palabras acusatorias de Winry culpándole de la muerte de Roy… aquellos pensamientos no paraban de causarle daño.

Y justo en el centro de todo aquel desastre, estaba el cuerpo inerte de Maldin, y parada a su lado estaba Lust, que estaba pensativa y con evidente malestar, tenía su atención centrada en Mei-chan, ella sabía que tendría que sacarle la piedra filosofal a la chica… pero eso no era lo que la molestaba… Lust frunció aun más el ceño, mientras pensaba en algo que todos ellos estaban olvidando…. Algo que era mucho más importante que la piedra filosofal… todos se habían olvidado de Greed…

Lust sintió una fuerte puñalada en el pecho de pena… pensó, que seguramente todos ellos la olvidarían, si ella estuviera en esa misma situación, al final de cuentas ella solo era un ser horrible y mezquino, que había destruido sus vidas…. Además lo más seguro, es que en un futuro cercano, todos ellos la olvidarían llegado el momento, igual que lo estaban haciendo con Greed… Lust bajo la mirada con una tristeza innata en ella, aun no podía creer que pudiera afectarle tanto, lo que unos simples humanos pudieran pensar de ella, suspiro profundamente y supo que tenía que ser fuerte, ese no era el momento ni el lugar, para pensar en esas tonterías, además… ella no los necesitaba… tenia a Winry y ellas dos estarían juntas para siempre, Lust no necesitaba de nadie más… aunque volvió a sentir otra puñalada en el corazón, cuando pensó que se estaba auto-consolando, alzo la cabeza decidida y puso la mirada en alto de manera altiva, después camino lentamente y con paso seguro hacia Mei-chan y se detuvo frente a ella.

- No te muevas –ordeno Lust con seriedad- será rápido, pero no debes moverte por nada.

- Yo confió en ti Lust –exclamo Mei-chan con seguridad, mientras asentía con la cabeza- aguantare no te preocupes.

Lust sonrió le gustaba la decisión de la chica, después alzo lentamente su mano derecha señalando el pecho de Mei-chan, y puso su dedo índice justo donde estaba el corazón de la chica, en ese momento Mei-chan empezó a sentir un enorme calor en el pecho, parecía como si su cuerpo ardiera por dentro… la chica frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, el calor seguía en aumento, era como si el dedo de Lust irradiara calor dentro de ella, al cabo de un rato la punta del dedo de Lust empezó a brillar con fuerza, lo que le provoco, un fuerte dolor a Mei-chan en el pecho, la chica se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar, y su pecho empezó a ponerse de color rojo, después Lust lentamente empezó a retirar el dedo, y en el espacio creado se veían pequeños rayos rojos, Lust siguió retirando el dedo lentamente y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, por entre la ropa de Mei-chan, empezó a asomar la piedra filosofal.

Lust siguió sacando la piedra filosofal, con sumo cuidado, hasta que salió por completo, dejando a Mei-chan totalmente extenuada y dolorida, la chica sentía que se iba a caer al suelo de un momento a otro, todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor, estaba totalmente mareada, movió los brazos tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero le era muy difícil, sus sentidos del equilibrio estaban totalmente colapsados, y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo, sintió como alguien la sujetaba suavemente de la cintura, la chica movió la cabeza buscando con la mirada, quien era el que la sujetaba, fue cuando de perfil vio la cara de Alphonse.

Alphonse, giro suavemente a la chica hacia él para poder ver bien su rostro, quería comprobar su estado, y al ver que solo parecía estar mareada, la atrajo suavemente hacia sus brazos abrazándola por la cintura, mientras la miraba con dulzura, Mei-chan empezó a recomponerse del mareo y pudo ver su rostro, y cuando vio como la miraba hizo que se sonrojara.

- ¿Estas bien Mei-chan? –pregunto suavemente haciendo que la chica se estremeciera entre sus brazos-

Mei-chan quería responderle pero aun no tenia plenas facultades sobre su cuerpo, pero poco a poco empezó a recuperarse, mientras sentía como su poder disminuía a medida que se recuperaba, pensó ingenuamente que también se había librado también del dragón, hasta escucho la voz de gutural del dragón en su cabeza.

_- Mujer tu serás mi contenedor dándome paz y descanso, dormiré dentro de ti en un profundo letargo, y solo acudiré a ti en caso de extrema necesidad… -la voz del dragón empezó a debilitarse mientras entraba en un profundo letargo, mientras se acostaba formando un ovillo- como sello de nuestra alianza te protegeré a ti a tu descendencia por todos los siglos –el dragón bajo la cabeza y empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos mientras sus últimas palabras salieron como susurros de sus fauces- tu primera hija me llevara en su interior como tu…. y pasare de hija a hija por toda la eternidad…_

Las palabras del dragón dejaron a Mei-chan estupefacta, en ese momento comprendió que el dragón milenario, estaría con ella hasta que naciera su primera hija, pero era imposible… nunca se había escuchado algo como eso en Xing… los tiempos cambiaban y las mujeres estaban tomando un papel importante en el cambio, Mei-chan trato de calmarse pero sabía que era mejor así… el lazo del dragón y ella era totalmente diferente a la de Winry y Lust, ella y el dragón no habían fusionado sus almas, Mei-chan solo era un contenedor temporal del milenario ser, también supo que no tenía que tener miedo del dragón, el no le haría ningún tipo de daño además la protegería a ella y toda su descendencia, aún así Mei-chan estaba en estado de shock, lo que hizo que Alphonse se preocupara, aunque supiera que su vida no corría peligro, así que trato de tranquilizarla abrazándola más fuerte, mientras clavaba su cabeza en su cuello y le susurraba.

- Todo está bien ahora Mei-chan… -dijo con suavidad mientras su respiración abanicaba el cuello de ella- yo estoy a tu lado, no tienes nada que temer…

Mei-chan escucho las palabras de Alphonse en su oído, y sintió como una corriente atravesaba su cuerpo, colmándola de dulces sensaciones, sintió como todo a su lado se llenaba de color gracias a él, Mei-chan alzo sus manos temblorosas y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Alphonse, mientras dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas de la emoción, y mientras la joven pareja se abrazaba, todos los miraban con ternura, sus corazones se sentían aliviados al verlos juntos, después de tanto sufrimiento, hasta llegar a ese momento de felicidad, Lust dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, que hizo que los demás se fijaran en ella, la cual al ver las miradas de asombro de los presentes bajo la mirada, y centro su atención en la piedra filosofal que aun tenía en la mano, frunció el ceño y camino hacia el cuerpo inerte de Greed, se arrodillo y lo alzo con suavidad del suelo para después ponerlo sobre su regazo.

- ¡Greed! –chillo Ed al ver que lo habían olvidado- ¿como esta? –pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a Lust-

Lust no le contesto nada permaneció en silencio, mientras observaba a Greed, después puso delicadamente la piedra filosofal sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Greed, la piedra brillo tímidamente, Lust después poso su mano con suavidad sobre la piedra, la cual ante el contacto empezó a brillar con intensidad iluminando todo el cuerpo de Greed y la mano de Lust, lo que hizo que ella sonriera con tristeza, después lentamente cerró los ojos y se tele transporto en un instante dentro de Greed, el lugar estaba igual de asqueroso que antes, Lust camino hacia el centro, y llego al lugar donde estaba antes el alma de Greed, allí se lo encontró rodeado de la masa asquerosa y viscosa que antes lo envolvía, alzo su mano y clavo con fuerza la punta de la piedra filosofal en él, el cuerpo de Greed reacciono al momento absorbiendo con fuerza la piedra, pero no se conformo solo con la piedra, succiono también la mano de Lust, la cual al verse atrapada, trato de soltarse sin resultado, el cuerpo de Greed empezó a emitir palpitaciones de color rojo, que se extendían desde el fondo de su cuerpo hasta el exterior, lo que hizo que Lust se preocupara.

- ¡Suéltame Greed! –le ordeno Lust, mientras ponía la otra mano sobre el cuerpo, ejerciendo fuerza para liberarse-

Pero el cuerpo de Greed seguía absorbiendo mas y mas, como si la estuviera devorando, la superficie del cuerpo de él se volvió esponjosa, lo que provoco que la mano libre de Lust quedara también atrapada, en ese momento salieron varios brazos, que se enredaron en el cuerpo de Lust inmovilizándola, atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo ávido de devorarla, Lust forcejeo inútilmente, mientras que en el exterior su cuerpo empezó a dar ligeras muestras del ataque del que estaba siendo objeto, sus manos empezaron a temblar intensamente, hasta que los temblores se trasformaron en espasmos, Edward se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien, se acerco mas a Lust, y se dio cuenta que la cara de Winry estaba perdiendo colores…

- ¿Lust?–pregunto preocupado- ¿estas bien?

- ¿Que pasa acero? –pregunto Roy preocupado, mientras soltaba de sus brazos a Riza y se acercaba caminando hacia el-

- Mmmmm… No lo se... -respondió el rubio con el ceño fruncido, mientras no perdía de vista a Lust- siento que algo no va bien…

- Yo no veo nada raro… serán impresiones tuyas –exclamo tranquilizándolo Roy, mientras miraba las manos temblorosas de Lust-

- No son impresiones… -dijo convencido de sus palabras Ed- algo malo está pasando, lo sé…

Ed se arrodillo a un lado de Lust, y siguió observándola con detenimiento, se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba aun mas pálido, algo no iba bien y Edward no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras veía lo que pasaba, así que sin dudarlo dos veces clavo con fuerza sus manos en el cuerpo de inerte de Greed, ante la consternación de todos, en ese momento Edward se vio tele-transportado al mundo horrible en el que estaba Lust, al ver aquel lúgubre lugar, le recordó cuando había entrado en el interior de pride para salvarle de sí mismo, Edward busco con la mirada algún indicio de Lust hasta que vio un destello rojo en el horizonte, corrió hacia luz y cuando llego allí vio con horror, como Lust estaba siendo absorbida dentro de lo que parecía ser Greed, gran parte de su cuerpo ya había sido absorbido, tenía menos de la mitad de su cuerpo visible.

- ¡LUST! –chillo y corrió a hacia ella, y la tomo fuertemente por su antebrazo derecho, y empezó a jalar de ella con fuerza-

Pero ella no respondía, estaba como en un estado de letargo, en medio de su semi-inconsciencia sintió, como alguien jalaba de ella, abrió los ojos y miro con la mirada perdida buscando quien era, y fue cuando se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Edward.

- ¿Edward? –pregunto Lust asombrada de verlo allí-

- ¡LUST! ¡MALDITA SEA SAL DE AHÍ! –volvió a chillar Edward, mientras jalaba más fuertemente-

- Estúpido… ¿que haces aquí?... –pregunto jadeante Lust-

- ¿¡QUE HAGO AQUÍ! PUES SALVARTE –volvió a gritar sin parar de jalar de ella-

Lust le miro contrariada, no entendía como Edward arriesgaba su vida tratando de salvarla… tal vez se había equivocado antes, al pensar que nadie se preocupaba por ella, y dibujo una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Edward seguía jalando de ella.

- ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE REIRTE Y AYUDARME? –chillo Edward, mientras que el se dejaba el alma tratando de liberarla, ella parecía estar disfrutando verlo así-

Pero las palabras de Edward, solo lograron que ella pusiera una sonrisa aun mas grande, lo que indigno aún más al joven, Lust cuando vio la mirada asesina del rubio, dejo de sonreír y empezó a ayudarse con su cuerpo para salir, después de un gran esfuerzo el cuerpo de Lust quedo libre, con tan mala suerte que al liberarse cayó encima de Edward, pero rápidamente antes que él le dijera algo, se quito de encima y se quedo sentada sobre el suelo.

- … gracias –dijo mirando al joven de reojo mientras que se tapaba la cara con el pelo, tapando su rostro para que no la viera sonriendo de nuevo-

Edward la miro extrañado ¿Lust dando las gracias?, aquella Lust que veía ahora no se parecía en nada a la pasada, si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día ella cambiara de esa manera, no se lo hubiera creído.

- No pasa nada Lust –exclamo Ed quitándole hierro al asunto, mientras se recomponía de la sorpresa- para algo somos amigos.

- ¿Amigos? –pregunto asombrada mientras miraba atónita al joven-

- Claro que los somos–dijo Ed mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa- Los amigos consisten en eso en ayudarse mutuamente, además yo nunca podre acabar de agradecerte lo suficiente todos tus sacrificios Lust, yo sería capaz de dar mi vida solo para salvarte.

Lust se quedo conmovida por las palabras de Ed, sintió un agradable sensación dentro ella, que la hizo volver a reír tontamente, mientras disfrutaba de dicho sentimiento, definitivamente estos humanos lograban sacar lo mejor de ella, cuando Edward la vio sonreír de nuevo, comprendió que esa risa, no era de burla, era una sonrisa natural de alegría, lo que hizo que se sintiera aliviado, y entre tanta alegría del rescate, los dos protagonistas ignoraban, que estaban siendo observados por alguien.

- Vaya, vaya… Si alguien me hubiera dicho, que mi hermanita se comportaba igual que una chica de instituto, le hubiera llamado loco…. –exclamo Greed en tono burlón- Porque no me hacéis un favor, y os conseguís un motel para seguir declarándoos vuestro amor lejos de mi… apesta un poco sabéis…

Los dos se giraron asombrados, para ver el rostro de Greed, que los miraba con su mirada de picardía y con su típica sonrisa macarra.

- ¡Greed! ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Ed aliviado, al ver que había recobrado la conciencia-

Greed miro al rubio y levanto una ceja por la pregunta estúpida.

- Maldito enano, ¿en serio crees que algo como esto puede matarme? –pregunto con picardía- ¿matarme a mí? A mi soy el dueño del mundo…

- ¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO? –chillo Ed mientras se levantaba del sueño y alzaba o su puño amenazante-

Greed al ver la reacción del joven, empezó a reírse desaforadamente.

- ¿Estas bien Greed? –pregunto Lust, haciendo caso omiso, de las palabras tontas de su hermano-

Greed miro a Lust, y vio que realmente ella estaba preocupaba por él, le sonrió cínicamente y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, Lust suspiro aliviada.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí –exclamo Lust centrándose en su situación actual- tu humano Ling está mal herido.

- ¿Ling? –pregunto preocupado Greed, mientras que abría los ojos desmesuradamente-

Y en un santiamén Lust y Edward, fueron expulsados con violencia del interior del cuerpo de Ling, como si este los sacara a patadas, tan fuerte les expulso de su cuerpo, que los dos cayeron al suelo al liberarse sus manos de la maza, después el cuerpo de Greed brillo de un intenso color rojo, y la capa dura que recubría el cuerpo, se evaporo dejando tras de sí una estela de humo negro, liberando por completo a Greed, el pequeño ser, al verse libre, empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, mientras no paraba de gritar llamando a Greed, Lust al verlo sintió pena por él, y lo recogió suavemente del suelo, lo que hizo que el pequeño ser luchara por soltarse.

- Deja de luchar tonto –dijo suavemente Lust- yo te llevare ante Ling.

Greed miro a Lust asombrado, y los ojitos se le iluminaron mientras movía su cabeza asintiendo, Lust salió de la sala mientras que todos la seguían, fuera de sala se encontraron con un sirviente, que los guio hasta una gran sala donde estaba Ling, la sala tenía dos camas y en ellas estaban Ling y Ran Fan, los cuales estaban siendo atendidos por varios sanadores, Greed le pidió Lust que lo llevara hasta el cuerpo de Ling, que él se encargaba de curarle, Lust obedeció, y lo puso con suavidad sobre el pecho de Ling, Greed se introdujo rápidamente dentro del cuerpo de Ling, el cual al cabo de un momento abrió los ojos asustado.

Todos se apresuraron a tranquilizarlo, le dijeron que todo se había acabado lo que tranquilo a Ling, pero su tranquilidad duro poco, hasta que vio a Ran Fan, en la cama contigua con muy mal aspecto, Ling se levanto de la cama y se arrodillo al lado de la chica, mientras que lloraba de la rabia, a diferencia de Ling, Ran Fan estaba muy malherida, pero Mei-chan se ofreció a curarla con su alquimia curativa, activo el circulo de transmutación alrededor de la cama, pero aun estaba muy débil, por lo que siguieron tratándola a la manera tradicional, y Mei-chan se comprometió que al otro día le curaría, y justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta Rose y Sazha, el joven tenía vendajes por el torso y los brazos, y se ayudaba para caminar de la ayuda de Rose, la cual le había pasado un brazo por la cintura.

- ¡Hey! –exclamo Sazha con alegría de verlos a todos vivos-

- ¡Sazha! –exclamo Edward con alegría al verlo- ¿como estas?

- Eso.. ahora preguntar por mi asquerosos… me habéis aplastado y si no es porque un criado me cuenta que todo había acabado, ni os acordáis de mí y de lo que me habéis hecho. –dijo el joven con fingida rabia-

- Deja de quejarte tanto –dijo Roy serio, y después le dedico una mirada de picardía y complicidad mientras miraba de reojo a Rose- además no te podrás quejar… tenias una enfermera de lujo… - Roy después se giro hacia Riza, y con una sonrisa tonta de las suyas, le soltó una barbaridad- yo también estoy mal herido teniente, necesito que me cuides con ropas parecidas a las de Rose.

Riza levanto una ceja sin entender y después centro su atención en Rose, la joven iba vestida aun con la ropa con la que iba a bailar para el rey, un minúsculo bikini rodeado de velos, que apenas tapaba sus partes pudendas, la rubia se quedo callada, mientras que un aura negra empezó a rodear su cuerpo, después la vena de su cabeza se hincho de manera peligrosa, claro indicio que estaba a punto de estallar, ignorando todas las señales de alarma, Roy seguía sonriéndole a la rubia, como si se tratara de un crio esperando un caramelo, y en un instante la rubia sin dudar saco su arma y apunto a Roy.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! –dijo la rubia mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente de la rabia, aunque sabía que era más un farol que una amenaza-

- VALE… VALE TRANQUILA – chillo Roy asustado al verla, mientras daba dos pasos atrás como medida de seguridad, y trataba de tranquilizarla negando con las manos- ERA BROMA, EN SERIO ERA BROMA.

Edward que miraba la escena callado, dejo escapar un gran suspiro, después miro a Roy y aprovecho el momento para devolverle la puñalada de llamarle antes estúpido.

- ¿Ahora quien es el estúpido? –pregunto Edward, mientras a Roy con su típica cara de aburrirle el capitán- Tsk… estúpido capitán playboy….

Roy se puso firme y dejo de mirar a Riza suplicante por su vida, centro su atención en el rubio y lo miro con seriedad.

- Pse… seguro que a ti también te gustaría que Winry-chan te cuidara en esas ropas. –respondió Roy devolviéndole la puñalada al rubio-

Edward solo imaginarse a Winry vestida así, hizo que se pusiera mas rojo como un tomate, después miro con rabia al capitán y empezó a tirar fuego por la boca al mejor estilo de sus rabietas.

- Uff… si al final los dos sois estúpidos –exclamo Lust mientras suspiraba con fuerza, y se cruzaba de brazos- con razón tenéis tan mala suerte con las mujeres.

Lo que hizo que los dos se giraran, y dejaran de pelear entre ellos para defenderse al unisonó de Lust, esta los miro con cara de divertida, le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a la gente, y más si era al estúpido de Edward, pero Lust reparo en Riza, que estaba su derecha y le estaba dándola espalda a Roy, la cara de la rubia era un poema, ella que era tan dura e inexpresiva a veces, tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate, y evidentemente está pensando y imaginando como seria cuidar de Roy vestida de esa guisa, eso provoco que Lust sonriera con picardía, se acerco lentamente a la rubia, y puso su rostro muy cerca de Riza para verle mejor la cara, cuando la rubia vio la cara picara de Lust, se puso más roja de la pena, mientras que luchaba para calmarse y fruncía el ceño.

- Vaya eres una chica dura Riza –exclamo Lust provocándola- Mmmm… a mí me gustan las chicas duras.

Riza de de sonrojarse y recupero su inexpresivo rostro, mientras miraba a Lust con dureza.

- Lo siento Lust pero no me gustan las mujeres –respondió la rubia con voz de hielo-

- Tsk… ¡Serás insolente! Te lo decía como un cumplido –tercio Lust mientras sonreía cínicamente-

Riza miraba seria, ella no era como Roy y Edward, que explotaban por cualquier comentario sarcástico de Lust, Riza mantenía la compostura, no iba a permitir ser la burla de ella bajo ningún concepto, Lust la miro con picardía y subió el nivel de acoso a la rubia, se acerco mas a Riza y puso sus labios muy cerca de la oreja de ella.

_- Pero lo que más me gusta, es ver esa cara de pervertida que tienes, imaginándote quien sabe que cosas le haces a Roy…. –susurro Lust con suavidad y con voz sexy-_

Riza se puso roja como un tomate parecía que el rostro se le fuera quemar, su cuerpo temblaba de la vergüenza, mientras que de su cabeza parecía salir humo.

- A..a..ale..aléjate… de mi… víbora… -tartamudeo Riza, y apunto con su arma a Lust, que al ver la amenaza dio un brinco hacia atrás ágilmente, mientras que se reía como una posesa-

Definitivamente a Lust, le encantaba provocar a la gente, disfrutaba enormemente haciéndolo, además se había relajado después de reírse un rato, pero dejo de reírse instantáneamente cuando vio como todos la miraban atónitos, se ve que nunca la habían visto reírse de esa manera, lo que genero otro sentimiento nuevo en Lust y hizo que se ruborizarse al sentirse observada, para mas asombro de la multitud, aquel momento de distención relajo todo el drama anterior alegrando el corazón de todos, el humor general era muy bueno, hasta que Alphonse toco un delicado tema del que nadie quería hablar.

- ¿Que haremos con el cuerpo de Maldin? –pregunto Al, era una pregunta incomoda pero necesaria-

La sala entera se quedo en silencio, y por sus rostros paso un rastro de tristeza, Roy se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

- Según el protocolo, debería ser enterrado en el panteón familiar. –exclamo el capitán con semblante serio, la idea de enterrar a Maldin en ese lugar no le gustaba -

- Si… esa es la tradición –añadió tristemente Mei-chan- pero mi tío y yo hemos sido víctimas del mal de mi familia… yo sé que mi tío actuó mal, y que se equivoco en sus decisiones, pero él no merece descansar con los artífices de su desgracia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras de Mei-chan, ella tenía un gran corazón de oro, y aunque su tío le había causado tanto daño, aún dentro de su corazón ella no podía guardar rencor hacia él, Alphonse la miro tiernamente y sin pensárselo dos veces la atrajo hacia el abrazándola suavemente, lo que hizo que Mei-chan pusiera los ojos como platos, aún no se acostumbraba a las demostraciones de cariño tan abiertas y publicas de Al, se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en la camisa de él, embriagándose de su esencia.

- Mei-chan tiene razón –exclamo Ling que se unió al grupo, y tomo su actitud de Rey- su familia ha cometido perjurio en mi contra y debe recibir un castigo por ello.

Mei-chan al escuchar las duras palabras del rey, y se giro hacia él con el rostro preocupado, una cosa era enterrar a Maldin en otro lugar, y otra cosa era castigar a su familia, era cierto que habían actuado mal, pero muchos de sus familiares no merecían un castigo… entre ellos su hermana menor.

- No…. Por favor… -Mei-chan se puso de rodillas y bajo la cabeza en forma de suplica- no castigues a mi familia…ya suficiente castigo hemos recibido por sus acciones… por favor… te lo suplico…

- Levántate Mei-chan –le ordeno Ling serio- he tomado una decisión y tendrán su castigo.

La chica levanto la cabeza con lagrimas surcando sus mejillas y miraba suplicante al rey, Ling la miro con detenimiento, y recordó tiempo atrás cuando después de la gran pelea final contra Father, Ling se había encontrado con aquella niña pequeña coletas, que estaba sentada sobre el suelo, y llorando a moco tendido por haberle fallado a su familia, Ling esbozo una suave sonrisa al recodarlo, se arrodillo tal como lo había hecho en aquel entonces, y puso su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de la chica, y le acaricio suavemente consolándola como aquella vez.

- Tranquila Mei-chan, una vez te prometí que cuidaría de tu familia y de ti, no llores hasta que no escuches cual será mi castigo. -dijo suavemente Ling, tratando de tranquilizarla-

Mei-chan abrió los ojos como platos, mientras miraba sin entender a Ling, el rey le seguía sonriendo, y su sonrisa le transmitió tranquilidad, después Ling abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Su castigo por alzarse contra mí, es que Maldin no será enterrado en el panteón familiar, yo elegiré el lugar… -Ling eso una breve pausa mientras miraba con ternura a la chica- y tu Mei-chan junto con tu hermana pasareis a ser parte de mi familia, y yo no voy a permitir que te casen con aquel noble de la familia Tzun.

Al escuchar las palabras de Ling, un gran rayo de esperanza a travesó el rostro de Mei-chan, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, y ella sin pensárselo dos veces, se abrazo fuertemente a Ling mientras lloraba de alegría, todos miraban la escena conmovidos… todos menos uno… Alphonse estaba de piedra mirándolos.

- ¿Casarse? –pregunto atónito Alphonse, mientras un escalofrió recorría por su espalda- ¿casarse con quien?

Ling separo un poco a Mei-chan que aun lloraba desconsolada al verse libre.

- ¿No lo sabías Alphonse? –pregunto Ling alzando una ceja- Mei-chan estaba prometida con un noble de otra familia… un noble que por su edad podría ser su abuelo.

- No… no lo sabía… -respondió Alphonse taciturno y devastado-

Mei-chan se seco las lagrimas y se levanto del suelo, camino hacia Alphonse, y cuando vio su hermoso rostro trastornado por la noticia, le entraron ganas de comérselo a besos, pero no quería abrumarlo, así que puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Alphonse, el cual reacciono cuando sintió la mano de ella, alzo la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

- Siento.. siento no habértelo dicho antes…. Alphonse… -exclamo la chica suavemente mientras se sonrojaba al llamarlo por su nombre- pero no quería hacerte daño…

- ¿Por eso me evitabas antes? –pregunto él mientras la miraba con tristeza-

Mei-chan bajo la mirada, al recodar todo lo que había pasado, de los consejos de su tío para mantenerse alejada de Alphonse, apretó su puño izquierdo mientras lo recordaba.

- Si… además… porque mi tío me dijo que… que tu activabas el sello del dragón… -termino la frase casi susurrando, aun el recuerdo de su tío estaba muy latente en ella-

Alphonse frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, mientras pensaba en la repercusión de las palabras de Mei-chan, ahora el comprendía todas las extrañas situaciones con ella, además de la actitud de Maldin, maldijo mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

- ¿Alphonse? –pregunto Mei-chan preocupada, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro- lo siento…

Los hermosos ojos dorados, centraron su atención en la chica que lo miraba preocupada, y Al sintió como se perdía en la mirada de ella, dejo de fruncir el ceño y le miro tiernamente… ya todo lo pasado daba igual… ahora nada los separaría, Alphonse alzo su mano y la puso sobre la mano que ella tenía sobre su rostro, después la retiro un poco de su rostro, cerró los ojos y le beso la palma de la mano lleno de amor por ella, lo que hizo que Mei-chan dejara escapar un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa, y sin dejar de besarle la mano abrió lentamente los ojos, y los hermosos ojos dorados parecían que estuvieran devorando a la chica, en ese momento Mei-chan sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas de las piernas, solo Alphonse sabia como provocar ese estado en ella, el dejo de besarle la mano y sonrió suavemente, después uso sus manos, para atraer a Mei-chan a sus brazos, la abrazo con ternura mientras le besaba la frente, dejo de besarla y se centro en sus ojos.

- Mei-chan… Nunca más vuelvas a ocultarme nada –dijo casi susurrando, mientras pasaba suavemente su pulgar por el labio inferior de la chica- no permitiré que nada ni nadie te aleje de mi… nunca

Mei-chan entre abrió los labios sobrepasada por el cumulo de sentimientos, y mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción ante las palabras de él, en ese momento Alphonse la beso suavemente en los labios, los demás miraban la escena con alegría, después de tanta destrucción era gratificante ver como una pareja de jóvenes reivindicaba su amor, pero la situación se volvió embarazosa cuando pasaron los segundos y ellos no dejaban de besarse.

- Ejem… -dijo interrumpiendo Ling- siento interrumpirlos pero… tenemos muchas cosas que decidir ahora mismo… os prometo que después tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo…

La joven pareja al escuchar las palabras del rey, se separaron rápidamente, bajaron la cabeza mientras sus rostros pasaban del rojo al morado, lo que provoco una gran sonrisa en Ling.

- Lo siento –exclamo divertido Ling- Se que dije que escogería el lugar del sepulcro de Maldin… pero ignoro donde podremos enterrarlo…

Mei-chan alzo el rostro, y se había recompuesto después de la vergüenza anterior, su mirada ahora era seria.

- Lo mejor sería, incinerar sus restos y lanzarlos al rio Olopa, recuerdo que mi tío solía ir allí con su esposa. –termino la frase mientras recordaba con nostalgia, aquellos tiempos pasados-

- Mmm ¿Y no sería mejor enterrarlo con su esposa? –pregunto Roy, pensando el mejor descanso para su amigo-

El hermoso rostro de Mei-chan se apago de nuevo al recodar el pasado, trago saliva y conto el resto de la historia desconocida de su tío.

- Su esposa no tiene tumba… cuando fue asesinada por la familia de Ling**, **nuestra familia envió el cadáver de Loreleine, a la familia Tao para que se hicieran responsables por su muerte.

- Eso no lo sabía yo –exclamo Ling, extrañado de escuchar esa historia- ¿y qué paso después?

- Que la familia Tao, en lugar de hacerse responsable por su muerte, empalo el cuerpo de Loreleine en una estaca, para que los animales se alimentaran de ella… -Mei-chan hizo una pequeña pausa y se humedeció los labios- … y cuando mi tío lo supo enloqueció del dolor… el huyo de casa y desobedeciendo las ordenes de la familia, fue a buscar el cadáver de su esposa… y cuando lo encontró… quemo lo que quedaba de él.

Otra vez se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala, la verdad era una historia tan triste que les partía el alma, muchas atrocidades se habían hecho en el pasado solo por desear obtener la corona, todos estaban consternados, pero el que estaba consternado era Ling.

- Esto no puede volver a suceder nunca más –dijo Ling, con voz de hielo y visiblemente afectado- nuestro país no puede seguir así, hare todo lo que esté a mi mano para evitar, que desgracias como estas ocurran… remodelare todo el sistema familiar, y si hace falta cambiare leyes antiguas y absurdas de mi país…

Ling se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba, en todo lo que se avecinaba, después respiro profundamente y alzo la cabeza muy en alto.

- Amigos míos, sé que es mucho pediros ahora mismo ayuda…. pero necesito de vuestra fuerza para ayudarme en esta difícil misión.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de Ling, que les pedía ayuda para cambiar su país… lo que implicaba quedarse en Xing para ayudarle en los cambios.

- ¿Pero… como podríamos nosotros? –pregunto Sazha, atónito-

- Podéis ayudarme con vuestra fuerza e inteligencia –Ling les regalo una gran sonrisa a todos mientras los iba mirando uno por uno- todos vosotros sois únicos, por ejemplo tu Sazha eres un excelente luchador, serias la persona ideal para ser mi guarda espaldas personal.

Sazha se sintió conmovido… alguien pensaba que él podía ser útil… por fin alguien que lo valoraba y le ofrecía otra oportunidad para empezar desde cero, Ling dejo de mirar a Sazha y centro su atención en los demás.

- O por ejemplo Roy, con su excelente destreza en la diplomacia, o Riza una mujer con aplomo y capacitada para guiar parte de mi ejercito, -Ling miro a los dos hermanos- o Alphonse y Edward… vosotros con vuestro gran conocimiento, pueden establecer un control de los usuarios de la alquimia, de la cual no existe ningún tipo de control ahora. –después Ling miro a Mei-chan y le dedico otra sonrisa- o Mei-chan, que pasara dirigir el escuadrón de alquimistas sanadores… y Rose… Rose seria su asistente.

Todos lo miraban asombrados, en solo un instante la mente de Ling, había formado un complejo sistema donde todos eran necesarios, algunos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, Lust bajo la mirada hacia el suelo… todos eran necesarios menos ella… pero Ling camino hasta donde estaba Lust y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de ella.

- Y tu… tu… -pero Ling se quedo sin palabras, no sabía cómo llamarla, así que opto por improvisar- ¿Winrlust?... ¿Luswin?... ¿WiLu? … ¿Luwi?... eh… ¿Nryust?

- Vete al infierno Greeling… -exclamo Lust, mientras lo miraba matándolo con la mirada-

- Vale… lo siento… -se disculpo Ling mientras se sobaba la cabeza con la mano izquierda, dejo de sonreír y se volvió a centrar- y vosotras dos Lust-Winry, os necesito también, sois únicas las dos, Lust con su poder y astucia únicos, además se que deseas vivir en paz como lo hace Greed… -Ling cambio rápidamente a Winry, evitando que Lust pudiera decirle que no- y Winry aplicando sus conocimientos aprendidos por Maldin, usándolos para seguir con la obra benéfica de Maldin poniendo automails especiales a la gente pobre de Xing.

Lust miro a Ling indecisa, si alguien la entendía de esa sala era Greeling, Lust dejo escapar una suave sonrisa, pero en su interior sabia que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, ni Lust ni Winry habían decidido que iban a hacer, después de acabar con Fritz, lo único que tenía claro Lust era que no iba a mover un dedo sin hablar antes con Winry, Ling vio la cara de escepticismo de Lust, quito la mano de su hombro para después dirigirse a todos los demás.

- No hace falta que me respondáis todos ahora, yo solo quiero que sepáis que os necesito y vuestra ayuda sería determinante para ayudar a mi país –y para relajar la situación cambio de tema- respecto a hacer con Maldin, si todos estáis de acuerdo, yo optaría por cremarlo como dice Mei-chan.

Ling pasó la mirada por la sala, y casi todos asintieron con la cabeza, después de un breve silencio y como nadie dijo lo contrario, Ling ordeno a sus sirvientes que hicieran los preparativos necesarios, para la ceremonia de quemar el cuerpo, después hizo llamar a su guardia real, los soldados entraron ordenadamente, entre ellos estaba el capitán que antes había halagado a Riza, el cual al verla viva le hizo una ligera reverencia, a modo de saludo y agradecimiento, la rubia al verlo el saludo a su vez hizo una pequeña reverencia al capitán, y todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Roy, que no se perdía ningún detalle, Ling dio varias instrucciones a la guardia, para que reforzaran todas las defensas del castillo, además que se encargaran, de mantener bajo férrea custodia a los desertores, seguramente alguno trataría de quitarse la vida al verse perdido, después se dirigió a sus amigos.

- Por esta noche vamos a descansar, mañana escuchare vuestras respuestas –Ling asintió con la cabeza y uno de los sirvientes se acerco corriendo a la puerta y la abrió- Y ahora mis lacayos, se encargaran de guiaros hasta vuestras habitaciones.

Un nutrido grupo de hermosas chicas entro, y se posicionaron cerca de cada uno del grupo, Riza miro de reojo a Roy, que le había tocado una despampanante chica morena de pelo negro largo, con curvas de vértigo y extremadamente hermosa, la chica no paraba de sonreírle al capitán y este a su vez le devolvía la sonrisa, Riza dejo escapar un suspiro mientras dejo que su acompañante, una chica pequeña y de cuerpo menudo la guiara… iba a ser una larga noche para ella y los demás, muchas decisiones tendrían que tomar, decidir quedarse en Xing, ayudando a Ling, o marcharse de regreso a Amestris… o bien marcharse para otra parte…

* * *

Buenoooo siento mucho la tardanza… si sé que me odiáis xD, pero he reescrito esto mil veces… seguro que aun vuelvo y lo leo y cambio cosas TwT, sobre el capitulo he de decir, que me esmerado mucho en las comas… espero que no haberme pasado, he investigado y estudiado un poco, de cuando se deben usar correctamente, pero aun fallo… como dice el dicho, fallo más que una escopeta de feria xD, espero que os haya gustado el momento de Mei-chan y Alphonse, a mi me ha encantado, aunque creo que Alphonse es muy lanzado XD, también la situación cómica con Lust, Edward y Roy me hizo reír mucho.

AVISO el próximo capítulo… será… será LIME XD, lo tengo escrito pero igual tengo que repasarlo todo, será subido de tono pero sin llegar a lemon ñ.ñ, la verdad me lo pase bomba escribiéndolo, y para mi gusto quedo súper sexy omg xD, también os invito a que visitéis mi blog, allí voy poniendo comentarios de los progresos de mis fanfics, así si tenéis dudas de cuando voy a subir capítulos lo podéis ver por allí . .com/

Kbzoniko TwT buaaa no llores no era mi intensión u_u, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :D, la verdad la pena muchas veces te lleva a situaciones extremas si no la sabes controlar :(, sobre la muerte de Maldin, la verdad nunca pensó que alguien pudiera usar un arma contra él, puede sonar un fallo tonto, pero en Xing no usan pistolas a lo sumo espadas, por lo que no calculo eso, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y postear siempre reviews :D.

Majo-Sonolu, si pobre Maldin u_u aun me da pena, pero fue artífice de su trágico final u_u, y lo que le hizo a Mei-chan… si no tiene perdón, tomo las decisiones erróneas u.u, y sobre Riza uff la pobre no le falta estar lo suficientemente traumada, con su trágico pasado como para ahora cargar con esto, pero yo quería que Maldin muriera a manos de una mujer, y esa tenía que ser Riza, nadie más podía hacerlo :(, me halagas de sobremanera al decir que mi fanfic es uno de los mejores que has leído :DDD, me siento muy orgullosa y alegre por tus palabras, me dan ánimos para seguir adelante escribiendo. :D GRACIAS :D

Yue D. Cifer, mi trió de locas xD (sabéis que lo digo con cariño) si pobre Riza…. Tras que salva a Winry, esta le echa en cara que matara a Maldin, pobrecita :(, aunque me da miedo pensar que Yue y Riza decidan irse juntas por ahí a matar gente… miedo OoO.. xD, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews :D.

Ryusaki-san gracias por tu review :DDD, me alegra mucho saber que aun me lees :D, me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo, y que hayas sentido lo que quería transmitir :D, la parte de Ed echando fuego fue lo mejor xD, aunque eso lo agregue a último momento jajajaja, gracias por leerme :D

Kendrix Princess no te preocupes por no dejar review, como siempre digo para mí solo leeros significa mucho para mí, me alegra que no te sientas decepcionada de cómo va la historia, sería muy triste para mí, leer que alguien no le ha gustado lo que escribo :(, sobre las parejas, como bien dije antes, habrán capítulos por cada pareja, que empezaran en el próximo capítulo, y entre esas parejas Sazha y Rose saldrán no te preocupes xD, gracias por leerme :D.


	48. La Noche LIME

**_Advertencia:_**

**_Este capítulo es Lime, he tratado que quede muy soft, para que todos mis lectores, lo puedan leer, aun así advierto, que es subido de tono, mas de lo que normalmente escribo._**

**_Avisados estáis..._**

* * *

**48. La noche..**

Riza estaba en el baño de su habitación, metida dentro de una gran tina blanca, que las criadas del castillo le tenían preparada, las criadas la hicieron al estilo tradicional, llenándola de diversos líquidos medicinales y esencias relajantes , las cuales ejercían un fuerte efecto relajante en Riza, la rubia suspiro profundamente, hacía mucho tiempo que sentía su cuerpo tan relajado, pero aunque a diferencia de su cuerpo, su mente era un caos, no podía parar de recordar lo sucedido con Roy ese día… sus palabras, sus manos consolándola, sus abrazos, su voz… todos aquellos recuerdos hicieron que Riza sonriera tontamente, al cabo de un rato cuando se dio cuenta, que se estaba comportando como una colegiala, metió la cabeza por completo dentro del agua, para calmarse y alejar esos pensamientos… odiaba cuando su mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

Riza siguió tomando su baño centrándose en lo que iba a hacer, alejando a Roy de sus pensamientos, después de un rato salió de la tina, rápidamente una de las criadas, se acerco con una toalla en las manos, y le ayudo a secarse para disgusto de Riza, ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos mimos, pero no quería ser ruda, ni descortés al trato preferencial, que el rey había preparado para sus invitados, mientras que la joven la secaba, un terrible escalofrió, recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, al pensar que eso que le estaban haciendo a ella, igualmente se lo estarían haciendo a Roy, aquello hizo que una venita de su cabeza se pronunciara de manera peligrosa, y por su mente paso una fugaz imagen, la imagen del capitán playboy, correteando a las chicas semidesnudo, tratando de pegarles golpecitos en el trasero con una toalla, aquella imagen hizo que la rubia estallara de la ira, apretara fuertemente las manos mientras que una gran aura negra la envolvía, tan fuerte fue el estallido de ira de la rubia, que las criadas salieron gritando del baño, y al cabo de un rato la más valiente se aventuro asomar la cabeza.

- Señorita…. ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto asustada una chica bajita, menuda y de mirada temerosa-

Riza la miro sin entender palabra, pero cuando vio como detrás de la aterrada joven, aparecían los rostros del resto de criadas aterradas, se dio cuenta que las había asustado a todas.

- Si... estoy bien… -respondió mientras se sonrojaba un poco- lo siento…

Las criadas al ver que ya estaba bien, entraron lentamente en el baño, aunque aun se podía palpar el miedo en ellas, sentaron a Riza en una silla y la sometieron a una pequeña sesión de estética, mientras una se dedicaba a arreglarle las uñas, otra se encargo de perfumarle y peinarle su hermoso cabello rubio, las criadas alabaron su pelo, en Xing normalmente las mujeres tenían el cabello negro, por lo que ver otro color de pelo era para ellas una novedad, Riza cada vez se sentía más incómoda, pero aguanto estoicamente, se los debía después del miedo que les había hecho pasar, al cabo de un rato las criadas acabaron, Riza suspiro aliviada pensando que su suplicio había acabado, pero se le quedo de piedra, cuando una de las criadas entro con una hermosa pijama de delicada seda negra, que estaba compuesta de dos piezas un top que llegaba hasta la cintura y un pantaloncito corto que mas parecían unas braguitas,

Y antes que pudiera decir nada, las criadas le pusieron la delicada pijama, el tacto de la seda era muy suave y frio, lo que hizo que Riza tiritara de frio, las criadas le miraban con aprobación de lo bien que le quedada la pijama, la rubia ya estaba en sus límites, así que sin decir palabra se metió rápidamente en la mullida cama, tapándose por completo, las criadas le hicieron una reverencia, apagaron las luces y se marcharon de la habitación. Después de la mini sesión de spa, Riza se quedo dormida casi en el acto, la noche transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que un ruido la despertó a media noche, era un ruido molesto y continuo, que provenía de la ventana, era como si algo golpeara contra los cristales, Riza se deslizo suavemente por las cobijas, hasta salir de la cama, se acerco sin hacer ruido hasta donde estaba su uniforme, y saco una de sus pistolas, después se puso a gatas y se acerco lentamente a la ventana, y con el cañón de la pistola retiro un poco la cortina, para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba ese ruido. Y fue entonces cuando la cara de la rubia, se lleno de ira al ver que al otro lado de la ventana estaba Roy, tiritando e frio y pegándole golpecitos a la ventana, el capitán iba vestido simplemente con una camisa esqueleto blanca y un pantalón de pijama de seda negra, Riza dejo escapar un bufido de enojo, se levanto y de un golpe abrió las cortinas de par en par, mientras apuntaba a Roy con su arma.

Roy al verla se sorprendió alzo las manos en son de paz, tratando de calmarla pero la rubia, no bajaba el arma y le seguía apuntando decidida con su revólver, Roy trago saliva mientras que rogaba que la rubia no lo matara ¨literalmente¨, Riza sin dejar de apuntarle abrió lentamente la ventana, y fue cuando Roy pudo verla mejor, aunque habría sido mejor que no la hubiera la visto, Riza estaba escandalosamente hermosa, su piel parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna, tenía su rubia cabellera suelta, que le caía como si fuera una cascada por los hombros, además estaba muy vaporosamente ¨vestida¨, si se puede llamar ir vestida con esa pijama, Roy volvió a tragar saliva, mientras que se centro en mirarla a los ojos, como la rubia lo descubriera mirándole el cuerpo, era hombre muerto.

- ¿Que buscas Roy? –pregunto la rubia con voz de hielo, mientras amartillaba su arma- ¡responde!

- Quería… quería hablar contigo… -dijo el suavemente, mientras volvía a tragar saliva-

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Roy –sentencio Riza mientras empezaba a cerrar a ventana dando por zanjada la conversación-

- Ehhh esperaaa –le urgió Roy mientras paraba la ventana con sus manos- en serio tengo que hablar contigo… por favor…

Riza dejo de cerrar la ventana y centro su atención en el rostro de Roy, su semblante se veía muy preocupado, tal vez esta vez ella se equivocaba y fuera algo urgente, la rubia dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, dándose por vencida...

- Tsk… está bien, entra, pero como sea una de tus tretas…. me la pagaras caro Roy. –sentencio la rubia-

Roy sonrió tontamente mientras que de un salto se metía en la habitación, Riza bajo la pistola, y le hizo una señal a Roy, para que sentara en una silla que había cerca, después de que Roy se sentara Riza se sentó sobre la cama dispuesta a escucharle.

- ¿Que has decidido? –pregunto suavemente Roy- me refiero sobre el ofrecimiento de Ling…

- Ah… así que era de eso que querías hablarme –dijo Riza con suavidad, pero parecía que en cierto modo estaba defraudada-

- La verdad me gustaría hablar de más cosas contigo… pero temo que pueda morir en el intento… -exclamo mientras le dedicaba su típica sonrisa de tonto-

Riza le miro y se sonrojo un poco, nadie como Roy sabia como sacarla de su malhumor, pero ella sabía que no tenía que darle ventaja a Roy, porque seguro se aprovecharía de la situación, así que actuando de manera habitual, se volvió otra vez dura y se centro en la pregunta inicial de Roy haciendo caso omiso de sus últimas palabras.

- Yo aun, no sé que voy a hacer, tengo muchas cosas por hacer aun en Amestris –dijo la rubia reflexionando- pero, por otra parte he visto mucha injusticias en este país, y no es como para quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- Vaya… -exclamo Roy mientras aprovechaba que Riza estaba un poco más relajada, para levantarse de su silla y sentarse en la cama, para sorpresa de Riza- eso es lo mismo que había pensando yo.

Pero Roy no trato de coquetear con ella, siguió conversando serio, por lo que Riza trato de obviar que él se hubiera sentado más cerca.

- Xing está peor que Amestris, me imagino que nuestro país, habrá cambiado mucho desde que la General Armstrong está al mando –Roy se quedo un rato en silencio mientras que una gran nostalgia lo invadía al recordar a su país, después se giro y miro con tristeza a Riza- Teniente, cuéntame cómo van las cosas en Amestris.

Riza abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida por la petición de Roy, pero dejo escapar una sonrisa al ver al Roy que ella recordaba, preocupado por los demás, y empezó a contarle los cambios en el país, mucho había cambiado Amestris desde que la General Armstrong gobernaba, la implacable rubia había tomado el toro por los cuernos, había hecho grandes remodelaciones en el ejercito, y en cuanto a política había eliminado grandes focos de corrupción, cambiando por completo el sistema de elección de dirigentes, antes los alcaldes eran elegidos a dedo por la cúpula militar, generando aun mas corrupción, pero ella erradico por completo ese sistema, y ahora los gobernantes se elegían, por votación popular.

También había instaurado la figura de presidente, y para sorpresa de todos, el pueblo la había propuesto y elegido a ella como presidenta, poco a poco el país había encaminado sus pasos hacia la paz, también Riza le conto sobre sus otros compañeros de cómo Havoc, que por fin había encontrado novia, aunque para su gran pesar era la hermana pequeña de los Armstrong, con lo cual tener de cuñados a los hermanos Armstrong, era toda una odisea, los relatos sobre las aventuras y desventuras de Havoc, hicieron reír a carcajadas a Roy, lo que alegro enormemente a Riza, también le conto mas historias sobre el resto de su equipo, para sorpresa de Roy, todos tenían pareja y en algunos casos hasta con niños, lo que hizo pensar a Roy sobre el tipo de vida que estaba llevando. Finalmente cuando Riza acabo su relato, Roy se quedo en silencio con una gran sonrisa en los labios, después alzo el rostro y miro decidió a Riza.

- Amestris está mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, si esta tan bien como me cuentas Teniente, yo aceptare la propuesta de Ling, -exclamo Roy decidido- Para mí este país es como mi segunda patria, y yo quiero ayudar a Xing a encontrar su camino hacia la paz, -y regalándole una enorme sonrisa a Riza, que la dejo sin respiración- muchas gracias Teniente por contármelo todo, me has ayudado a tomar una decisión.

Riza miro con ternura al capitán, podría ser todo un playboy cara dura, pero cuando se centraba en defender sus ideales era único, Roy se extraño al ver el rostro de la rubia, y sintió como una puñalada atravesaba su corazón.

- ¿Y tú que harás Teniente? –pregunto mientras la miraba con tristeza-

Riza suspiro fuertemente, bajo la mirada mientras pensaba, lo que genero un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

- No lo sé… -fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia-.

Roy al verla dudar puso suavemente su mano sobre las manos de ella, y después acerco un poco el rostro hacia ella, lo que hizo que Riza se pusiera de todos los colores.

- Sigue a tu corazón Teniente –dijo dulcemente Roy mientras le acariciaba suavemente las manos- yo confió en ti y en tu integridad, y que escogerás que es lo mejor para ti.

Riza se asombro con las palabras de apoyo de el, y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, Roy sonrió dulcemente al ver que ella estaba más tranquila, después alzo su otra mano y le acaricio suavemente una de sus mejillas, lo que hizo que Riza le mirara intensamente, mientras se ruborizaba, aquello pillo desprevenido a Roy, que no esperaba que ella respondiera así al roce de su mano, aquello hizo que Roy se quedara embelesado mirándola, muchas cosas habían pasado entre los dos, tantas que parecía como entre ellos existiera una gran grieta, y Roy sintió como el peso de la culpa lo devoraba, por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a Riza, solo recodar su sufrimiento hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de pena, lo que no paso desapercibido a los ojos de ella.

- ¿Roy? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto inocentemente y preocupada-

Roy retiro con suavidad la mano del rostro de la chica y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

- Que soy un estúpido, eso es lo que pasa… -respondió mientras que retiraba las manos de Riza, se giraba de lado y ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas- yo… yo lo siento… siento todo el daño, que te he hecho teniente –termino la frase mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos sobre sus rodillas-

- ¿Eh? –exclamo Riza sin entender palabra, ella pensaba que él se refería, al daño de colarse en su habitación, a plena noche para hablar- no te preocupes por eso Roy, a mi no me molesta.

Roy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar las palabras de ella, una gran emoción embargo su cuerpo, de alguna manera Riza le estaba perdonando de todos sus errores, los ojos de Roy vibraban de la emoción mientras que la rubia aun lo miraba sin entender.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunto el todavía incrédulo-

- Es en serio… no entiendo porque te pones así… -respondió ella pensando que Roy era un extremista, al preocuparse tanto por colarse en su habitación- créeme en serio… no es nada…

Roy le sonrió dulcemente, mientras que sentía como su vida cobraba sentido de nuevo, y sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco mas a Riza, tanto que quedo a centímetros de ella, aquello hizo que ella se quedara petrificara por la actitud de el, y la razón de Riza le pedía a gritos que se apartara del peligro, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice, después Roy alzo sus brazos y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a él con delicadeza, aquello hizo que el cuerpo de Riza se volviera como de cera que se derretía ante el contacto de Roy, la respiración de ella chica se volvió agitada, mientras que en su cabeza no paraban de aparecer luces de emergencia, tenía que parar todo aquello si no quería acabar mal.

- R… r..Roy… q..que.. –jadeo Riza mientras hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para hablar-

- Shhhh –dijo suavemente Roy casi susurrando mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica, lo que dejo sin aliento a Riza- no digas nada Riza…

Roy la miraba con ternura y con una cara de esas a la que no podías decir que no, y dejándose llevar por el momento, Roy acerco suavemente su rostro hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros del rostro de ella, aquello hizo que Riza lo miraba absorta, mientras que su respiración se volvía aun más agitada, y fue en ese momento cuando Roy, reclamo los labios de Riza con suavidad, ella al sentirlo dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, que encendió aun mas a Roy, que la atrajo con más fuerza hacia él, bloqueando totalmente a Riza, que no podía pensar con claridad, todo su ser centraba en la intensidad del beso, parecía como si sus almas se fundieran con aquel apasionado beso, los labios de Roy, se hicieron más demandantes de ella, y Riza empezó a sentir como parecía quedarse sin respiración.

Riza perdió el control completamente cuando sintió, como Roy introducía lentamente su lengua dentro de su boca, aquello hizo estragos en ella, trato de resistirse pero fue inútil, aquella sensación era superior a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido nunca, y tal como había iniciado el beso Roy, la libero de su beso lentamente dejando a Riza jadeando, Roy después centro su atención en el rostro de Riza, la cual destilaba placer, el después bajo lentamente la mirada analizando lentamente el cuerpo de Riza, viendo cada curva, cada centímetro de piel, y aquello hizo que Riza, aun se pusiera mas colorada de lo que ya estaba, quería gritarle a Roy, decirle que parara que no la viera así, pero no podía, aquello solo la encendía mas y mas, finalmente los ojos de Roy se volvieron a posar sobre el rostro de ella.

- Te deseo Riza… -dijo casi susurrando Roy- …te deseo

Riza abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no pudo hablar, porque Roy estaba otra vez besándola apasionadamente, y haciendo galas de sus tácticas de playboy, se las ingenio para que Riza se reclinara sobre la cama sin romper el beso, ella se quejo, pero él no le hizo caso, no iba a detenerse llegados a ese punto, y cuando estuvo Riza acostada sobre la cama, Roy dejo de besarla y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, lo que hizo que ella sintiera que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, Roy empezó a besarle el cuello con pasión, dibujando con sus labios el cuello de ella, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de oreja, para después morderla suavemente, lo que hizo que Riza jadeara, Roy alzo la mirada y vio la cara de placer de ella, y volvió a besarla con intensidad, Riza estaba al borde del precipicio, sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía, parecía que Roy fuera de fuego y que por donde él, la tocara, besara o lamiera dejaba una marca de fuego en ella

Ella nunca en su vida había sentido, algo como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, las manos de Roy volaron por el cuerpo de Riza metiéndose por debajo de su ropa buscando sentir el calor de su piel, Roy tomo el suave top de ella, y lentamente jalo de el hacia arriba, dejando su suave y plano vientre al descubierto, después sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con su ombligo mientras que seguía mordiendo suavemente el oído de Riza, causándole una sensación muy placentera, que la hizo gemir de nuevo, los dedos de Roy siguieron su camino subiendo suavemente por el vientre de ella, mientras que hacían pequeños círculos sobre su piel, hasta que llegaron al borde del encaje del sostén de ella, después dibujo el borde con la yema de sus dedos, hasta que finalmente puso suavemente la mano sobre la copa del sostén, fue entonces cuando Riza abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que el estaba yendo demasiado lejos, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas empujo a Roy lejos de ella .

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que tan alta tenía subido el top, y de cómo Roy había perdido, quien sabe cuando su camisa, quedándose desnudo de torso para arriba, aquello la dejo sin palabras, y se lleno de ira.

- ¡Pero… Como… como te.. te atreves! –exclamo Riza aun vibrando por la experiencia mientras se bajaba el top con rabia-

- Riza… -dijo suavemente Roy-

Y haciendo caso omiso del empujón de ella, el se puso a gatas y se acerco a ella como si fuera un gato, cazando un ratón, se acerco lentamente hasta que su rostro quedo a centímetros de su cara, tan cerca estaba Roy, que ella podía escucharle respirar agitado

- Déjame quedarme contigo… -Susurro Roy, y volvió a besarla con intensidad-

Riza volvió a empujar a Roy de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza, y después se tapo rápidamente con una manta.

- ¡Esto no está bien Roy! ¡No está bien! –le recrimino-

- Pero… -exclamo él mientras que ponía una cara de sorprendido- si yo sé, que tu lo deseas tanto como yo Riza…

Aquello encendió mas la ira de la rubia, que le lanzo lo primero que tenía a mano, que era una almohada, la cual qué impacto contra la cara de Roy, el la miro con semblante serio, bajo la mirada y se levanto suavemente de la cama, para después ponerse frente a Riza en un último intento de convencerla.

- Riza… -dijo suavemente mientras le dedicaba su sonrisa más sexy- no te resistas, se que lo quieres… se que también me deseas… lo sé… no me mientas…

Roy se acerco a Riza, la cual al verlo venir, soltó rápidamente la manta y salto como un tigre fuera de la cama, y retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás, aumentando la distancia con Roy, hasta que su espalda se estrello contra un armario, Riza giro la cabeza asustada y vio con horror que se había acorralado sola, en ese momento aprovecho Roy para atraparla, puso las dos manos contra la puerta del armario, y empezó a acortar el espacio entre los dos, en ese momento Riza llego a su límite, y todo paso muy rápido en un segundo Roy, estaba en el suelo sin aire, y con las manos abrazándose fuertemente el vientre, Riza le había propinado un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

- ¡VETE DE MI HABITACION ROY! –grito Riza con todas sus fuerzas- ¡AHORA!

Roy alzo la mirada y su rostro estaba lleno de pena y dolor, aun no entendía que había pasado, pero cuando el rostro disgustado de Riza, su mirada se volvió sombría y triste, después bajo la mirada perdido.

- Entonces… Maldin tenía razón… -dijo tristemente-

- ¿Maldin? -Riza pregunto sin entender nada-

Roy se sentó bien en el suelo, mientras seguía sobándose donde antes, Riza le había pegado, y como si recordara un triste suceso, empezó a hablar.

- Maldin me dijo pocos días antes de morir, que no me empeñara en estar contigo, que no lo lograría… el me dijo que eras una mujer difícil, y que él no creía que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo siento… que lo mejor que podía hacer, era olvidarte… que dejara de amarte como te amo… -su voz se quebró, y continuo hablando como si hablara para sí mismo- … tenía razón… debería olvidarte… nunca aprenderé…

Riza se quedo sin palabras ante la confesión de Roy, y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, Roy con dificultad se levanto del suelo lentamente y se quedo mirando a la chica con una expresión triste en su rostro.

- Perdóname Teniente –trago saliva y le hizo una reverencia de disculpas, y centro la mirada al suelo mientras hablaba suavemente- prometo que esto nunca más volverá a pasar… -después Roy alzo el rostro y la miro con inmensa tristeza- yo me encargare de matar este sentimiento, aunque me cueste toda mi vida lograrlo….

Roy trago saliva y siguió hablando con dificultad, mientras Riza aun estaba estupefacta por las palabras de él.

- Evitare cualquier situación incómoda para ti… te lo prometo… nunca más…. Siento todo lo que te hecho… lo siento… sé que no me amas… ahora lo sé…

La voz de Roy se quebró después y sus ojos se quedaron como sin vida, era como si estuviera arrancando una parte de su ser, se dio media vuelta y se acerco a donde estaba su camisa tirada en el suelo, se la puso y después se acerco a la ventana, la abrió de par en par, y se quedo parado un momento viendo la oscuridad de la noche, después giro lentamente la cabeza y miro de reojo a Riza.

- Adiós Riza…

Roy ágilmente salto al bordillo de la ventana, afuera el viento se agitaba violentamente haciendo que el pelo y la ropa del capitán se moviera con violencia, Roy miro el bordillo desde donde había saltado mientras que se preparaba para saltar, pero justo en ese momento la voz de Riza lo detuvo.

- ¡ROYY ESPERA! –grito Riza con todas sus fuerzas

Aquello hizo que Roy se parara en seco, y se diera la vuelta para verla, ella le miraba preocupada y llena de miedo, tenía la boca abierta pero no decía nada, Riza movió los labios pero no podía hablar, quien fuera a decir que la decidida Riza, se pudiera quedar paralizada del miedo como estaba ahora.

- No… no… -fue lo único que pudo decir Riza-

Roy alzo una ceja sin entender nada, y dio un salto dentro de la habitación se acerco a una distancia prudencial de Riza y frunció el ceño cuando vio mejor la cara de miedo de Riza.

- Teniente… no abra pensando que iba a suicidarme ¿no? –dijo seriamente Roy mientras miraba de reojo la ventana- solo me iba para mi habitación.

Pero Riza seguía sin poder hablar, cuando Roy le dijo esas palabras de despida, todos los viejos malos recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de la rubia, su soledad, los días y noches que había deseado estar cerca de Roy, el daño que le había hecho su ausencia… todo se repetía otra vez… y ahora el estaba frente a ella, diciéndole lo que ella no quería oír… que él la olvidaría…. Aquel sentimiento sobrepaso por completo a Riza, y lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lo que hizo que Roy se asombrara al verla llorar… ella que era una mujer tan fuerte y dura, aquello hizo añicos el corazón de Roy, al verla en ese estado, él quería abrazarla entre sus brazos y consolarla, pero le había prometido que no la volvería a molestar, así que Roy respiro profundamente, apretó la mandíbula, y se acerco mas a Riza, después puso su mano derecha firmemente sobre el hombro de la chica, mientras que la miraba con determinación.

- No se preocupe Teniente, yo no soy tan estúpido, como para pensar en el suicidio, este país me necesita, y en memoria de Maldin hare lo que haga falta por cambiarlo…

Riza alzo el rostro y las lagrimas no paraban de fluir por sus mejillas, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero estaba bloqueada, no quería que Roy se marchara… no quería que él la dejara otra vez… otra vez no… mientras tanto Roy la miraba preocupado, no sabía cómo consolarla, así que puso su otra mano en sobre el otro hombro de ella.

- ¿Teniente? ¿Que le pasa? Por favor cálmese… siento mucho lo antes, lo siento.

Pero Riza, estaba inconsolable por mas él le hablaba, ella no reaccionaba, las manos de Roy empezaron a temblar de la impotencia.

- ¡Riza! Maldita sea habla, dime algo… ¡¿que te pasa? –Roy movió sacudió suavemente a la rubia, para tratar que reaccionara-

- N… no… me dejes… -dijo ella con un hilo de voz- no me olvides… no… yo… yo no puedo… no puedo vivir… sin ti…

Las palabras de Riza, pillaron totalmente desprevenido a Roy, que la miraba sin entender nada, el sentía como ella estaba temblando bajo la presión de sus manos, y rompiendo un poco su promesa, su mano se movió desde su hombro al rostro de ella, parecía como si su mano tuviera vida propia, y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla llena de lagrimas.

- Yo no me iré, Teniente… yo me quedare aquí… -dijo suavemente Roy mientras que su voz se quebraba solo de verla llorar- siempre que necesites consejo, podrás encontrarme… nunca más desapareceré como lo hice antes… no a menos que tu, quieras alejarme de tu vida por completo.

Riza le miro con preocupación, el no entendía lo que ella realmente quería decir, ella no quería que él la olvidara y que dejara de… amarla… Riza alzo su mano derecha y la puso suavemente sobre la mano de él, que aun le acariciaba el rostro, después cerró los ojos mientras sentía la calidez de su piel, lo que dejo de piedra a Roy, se veía tan hermosa… Roy frunció aun más el ceño, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, tener a la rubia de esa manera y delante de él, no le hacía ningún bien, aquello le hacía mucho daño, Roy retiro su mano con decisión del rostro de ella, y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

- Lo siento teniente, pero tengo que marcharme, le prometí guardar las distancias y si seguimos así, dudo que pueda contenerme…. –trago saliva y apretó los puños- No se preocupe teniente, yo no me marchare, ni atentare contra mi vida… tiene mi palabra.

Roy camino decidido hacia la ventana, y fue cuando Riza se dio cuenta, que ella no podía dudar mas, nunca más volvería a tener a Roy tan cerca… rápidamente su cuerpo reacciono, y salió corriendo hacia Roy, y le abrazo con fuerza por la espalda, lo que hizo que Roy se quedara de piedra.

- ¿Te… teniente? -preguntó asombrado-

- Roy… no te vayas quédate… -exclamo jadeante Riza por la emoción, mientras reunía el valor suficiente- yo… yo no quiero que me olvides… yo… yo –Riza clavo la cabeza en la espalda de él, cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejo que su corazón hablara por ella- Yo te amo…

Las palabras de Riza hicieron que Roy se quedara totalmente atónito, abrió la boca de la sorpresa, mientras trataba de razonar en la confesión de Riza, él quería ver su rostro, pero ella estaba firmemente abrazada a su espalda, así que bajo la mirada y pensó rápidamente… si era cierto que lo amaba… ¿porque Riza no paraba, de tratar de alejarlo de ella?, Roy frunció el ceño, Riza no era el tipo de persona que solía jugar con los sentimientos de los demás… pero y si fuera una forma, de retenerlo por miedo a que el desapareciera de nuevo, Roy apretó fuertemente los puños.

- Te dije, que no me marcharía Riza, no hace falta que me mientas así… me haces daño… -dijo él con la voz llena de amargura-

Riza levanto la cabeza descorazonada, ella le estaba abriendo su corazón y el no la entendía, así que hizo lo que sería inimaginable en ella, empujo a Roy con fuerza contra una pared, lejos de ella, Riza le haría entender de una manera o de la otra sus sentimientos, Roy puso las manos contra la pared amortiguando el golpe, y después se giro con el semblante serio, si ella creía que el, se iba a amedrentar por su ataque, estaba muy equivocada, Riza no necesitaba hacerle eso para evitar que se fuera.

- Te he dicho antes, que no me marcharía Riza –dijo frunciendo mas el ceño- esto que haces sobra…

Riza frunció el ceño y le miro con rabia, y antes que él pudiera seguir hablando Riza corrió hacia él y lo beso con fuerza, aquello pillo totalmente por sorpresa a Roy, que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirándola mientras que ella lo besaba, y sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, y con la misma fuerza con la que Riza había iniciado el beso lo termino, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al extremo, y su respiración era entrecortada, y sus ojos miraban a Roy con intensidad, en una mezcla de rabia y deseo.

- Como me vuelvas a decir que mis sentimientos por ti sobran, te mato Roy… te lo prometo que lo hare… -le amenazo-

- Pero.. teniente…

- De teniente nada –le interrumpió Riza- viniste hasta mi cuarto, para decirme todas esas cosas…. y ahora que te digo lo que siento por ti… no me crees.

Riza apretó fuertemente los puños, y con seguridad volvió a hablarle.

- Tu, no sabes cómo me siento Roy… te estoy abriendo mi corazón y tu… tu tiras mis sentimientos a la basura con tu actitud… tal como lo hiciste antes.

- Riza… -la cabeza le daba vueltas a Roy, definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres, trato de centrarse en sus palabras, para no herirla más- entonces… ¿es cierto que me amas?... –pregunto dudando- …si es así ¿porque me alejas de ti?

- … Porque… porque… -Riza se puso colorada de la cabeza a los pies, mientras que bajaba el rostro- yo… yo aun no estoy preparada… para –las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y era como si su lengua fuera de piedra- para… tener relaciones contigo… yo… yo aun.. soy virgen…

Roy se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de Riza, rápidamente por su mente repaso, todo lo que había pasado con ella, el la había llevado hasta el extremo con sus sentimientos y acciones, y ella… pues ella se había defendido, a la mente de Roy también vinieron los recuerdos de lo dura, que era la vida en el ejército para las mujeres, muchas de ellas se veían sometidas a acosos de todo tipo, por parte de sus compañeros… por lo que las pocas mujeres que estaban en el ejercito, eran aquellas que habían podido soportar toda aquella presión, y eran muy pocas, también Roy sabia que tenia Riza, había tenido que luchar contra sus compañeros, para que no la vieran como un objeto, para que la vieran como un igual sin pensar que era mujer, Roy comprendió que todos esos recuerdos de acosos, unidos al acoso al que él la había sometido, la habían hecho actuar así…la mirada de Roy se suavizo, mientras sentía como ella temblaba a sus espaldas.

- Suéltame Riza –dijo con voz suave, que hizo estremecer a la rubia- te prometo que no te hare nada, que tu no quieras.

Riza soltó a Roy con suavidad y bajo la mirada, Roy se giro lentamente y se quedo en silencio, ella lentamente alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos dulces de Roy, aquello le hizo pasar un escalofrió por la espalda, Roy le dedico una sonrisa sexy de las suyas, que la dejo sin aliento, después el puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la atrajo hacia él con suavidad para después abrazarla suavemente.

- ¡OYEE ME LO PROMETISTE! –grito ella al verse atrapada, otra vez en sus brazos-

- Shhh Riza… no te hare nada… solo quiero abrazarte… -dijo Roy con suavidad al oído de ella mientras que clavaba su cabeza en el cuello de ella- tranquila…

Riza se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca, y con cada respiración de Roy abanicándole el cuello, hizo que ella se rindiera por completo, y su cuerpo reacciono en consecuencia, Riza alzo los brazos y le abrazo suavemente, los dos se quedaron abrazados un rato, sin hacer ni decir nada, solo dejando que sus cuerpos expresaran sus sentimientos, lo que hizo que ella suspirara aliviada, al ver que el la respetaba, al cabo de un rato Roy se aparto lentamente de ella, lo que hizo que Riza se sintiera vacía, pero aquel vacio desapareció, cuando vio como Roy la miraba sonriéndole dulcemente, después alzo su mano derecha y le acaricio suavemente el rostro.

- Yo, también te amo Riza… –exclamo suavemente mientras ponía una sonrisa dulce en sus labios- no quiero hacerte daño… iremos tan lentos como tu desees… no quiero asustarte y confundirte más… Yo solo quiero que estés a mi lado... ¿aceptas?

Riza se conmovió por las palabras de Roy, y una gran alegría la embargo, lo que hizo que de sus ojos salieran pequeñas lagrimas de alegría, y sin poder hablar, asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, Roy quedo totalmente desarmado viendo su alegría, le seco suavemente las lagrimas con su mano, y después la volvió a abrazar con dulzura mientras que ella le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza. Después del tierno abrazo, Roy la soltó y la cogió de la mano con delicadeza, y camino hacia la cama, ella trato de resistirse pensando en lo que esperaba, pero la sonrisa de el la desarmo dejándola indefensa, pero en ese momento recordó sus palabras, el había dicho que no haría, nada que ella no quisiera, así que se dejo llevar, Roy levanto las cobijas y se acostó en la cama y con suavidad atrajo a Riza, para después atraerla hacia él, Riza se dejo llevar y se acomodo a su lado, después Roy la cubrió con ternura con las mantas, Riza estaba congelada y solo cuando él la tapo y sintió el calor del cuerpo de Roy, fue consciente del frio, Roy se tapo con el resto de la manta y después le dio un delicado beso en la frente a Riza.

- Tenemos que descansar, mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado… -dijo entre susurros, mientras la luz de la poca luz que entraba por la ventana brillaba en sus ojos- confía en mí, no te hare nada.

La rubia lo miro con ternura y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, después apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Roy, y se embriago con su esencia, Roy al verla tranquila y en sus brazos se lleno de alegría, nunca se habría imaginado que algún día, ella estaría así en sus brazos correspondiéndole a su amor, Roy alzo su mano y rozo suavemente sus rubios cabellos, eran tan suaves y delicados, la mirada de él se lleno de ternura mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos, lo que hizo que ella se relajara mas, tan cómoda se encontraba que no se dio, ni cuenta cuando se quedo dormida, mientras que Roy seguía despierto, comprobó con alegría que la chica dormía plácidamente a su lado, confió en poder dormirse pronto…. pero lentamente los minutos fueron pasando y el cuerpo de Roy empezó a acuciar el efecto de tener a la rubia cerca de él, respirando sobre su pecho y totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, oleadas de sensaciones empezaron a atravesar su cuerpo, con cada respiración, cada roce de su cuerpo con el de ella, Roy cerró los ojos fuertemente y empezó a pensar que estaba en otro lugar, mientras que murmuraba entre dientes.

- Maldita sea mi bondad….

A la mañana siguiente Riza se despertó aun en los brazos de Roy, una sonrisa tonta asomo por los labios de la rubia, alzo la mirada y se encontró con un Roy destruido y con ojeras bajo los ojos.

- ¿Roy? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada ella mientras se sentaba correctamente-

Roy la miro con la mirada cansada y la claridad del día, hizo que la viera en todo su esplendor, la suave pijama pegándose a la piel de ella, su pelo rubio que caía sin control sobre sus hombros, mientras que algunos mechones de pelo que se metían dentro de su escote, la transparencia de la bata, que realzaba su ropa interior, sus suaves y tersas piernas blancas, que se veían suaves al tacto, Roy miro el cuerpo de la chica mientras fruncía el ceño, volvió la mirada a la cara a la Riza que lo miraba preocupada, su rostro por las mañanas era hermoso… parecía una diosa, la chica se humedeció los labios, y después se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba preocupada, y al ver que el no respondía, ella se acerco a él poniéndose a gatas, lo que hizo que el top colgara de su cuerpo, dejando todo su escote al descubierto, Roy abrió los ojos como platos, cuando pudo ver a través de el, y pudo ver el hermoso sostén de encaje negro, que hacía que sus pechos se vieran más voluminosos, haciendo que su escote se viera mucho más sugerente.

- ¿Roy?

En ese momento al mejor estilo anime, Roy empezó a echar sangre por la nariz, mientras se quedaba de piedra desmayándose por la presión del momento.

- ¡ROY!

Chillo Riza, mientras lo atraía hacia ella abrazándolo fuertemente. Lo que hizo que Roy dejara caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que su alma salía por su boca… aquello hizo que Riza empezara a sacudir a Roy, para que reaccionara, inconscientemente con cada sacudida hacia que su cuerpo rozara mas con el de el, y una cascada de lagrimas salió de los ojos de Roy… tiempos muy difíciles de autocontrol y esfuerzos se avecinaban para el pobre capitán, a este paso si no acababa violando a Riza, terminaría en un psiquiátrico...

* * *

Este capítulo me ha encantado xD, me lo he pasado bomba escribiéndolo, lo mejor ha sido el final, pobre Roy jajajaja y bueno pobre Riza, yo creo que ella hasta ahora va a poder explorar con Roy, lo que es ser una chica… y espero que Roy no muera en el intento XDDDDDDDDDDD Espero que mis lectores habituales no se tomen a mal el capitulo, por eso advierto que es Lime.

Kbzoniko me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :D, lo de las situaciones insinuantes para reírme de ti, nunca, no digas eso, muchas de las cosas que han pasado en el fanfic, ya estaban escritas, aunque han cambiado un poco, por ejemplo la ultima, en un principio Lust se lo decía a Ran fan, pero por cambios de última hora fue con Riza, además nuestra pobre Riza es muy voluble a ese tipo de comentarios xD, pse... y que se pase en el siguiente capitulo... no te he podido complacer XD y los que vienen... tampoco xD... Lo siento u_u, muchas gracias por tu Review :D.

Yue D. Cifier, me alegra que os haya gustado, tanto el capitulo, la verdad cuando lo empecé a escribir se desarrollo de otra manera, un tanto diferente a lo que tenia pensando... aunque el resultado final me ha gustado, seguramente cuando acabe el fanfic, pondré un capitulo extra con varias de las ideas que tenia planeadas y cambiaron a medida que se escribía... sería divertido xD, yo creo que Ling era un excelente rey, lo que pasa es que estaba un poco cohibido y encerrado, ahora viendo la traición cambiara, y todo mejorara, sobre el capitulo que acabo de subir... espero que os guste... si no me voy pillando boletos a la china xD, un saludo y cuidaros... y no le robéis los panditas a Yue... que se pone más peligrosa que loca con barbera xD.

NeruKagamineDEN2/FullGirl13 XD te has cambiado el Nick, vaya xD, ¿de dónde viene el que tienes ahora? siento la espera, pero la verdad hice trampas y subí dos capítulos del otro fanfic y deje un poco abandonado a este, por eso en compensación subo dos de este en poco tiempo :), espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :).

Doshi-san, ohh cuanto tiempo que gusto leerte, ¿tus neuronas aun están vivas después de tantas clases? xD, la verdad yo también trabajo, en casa los dos trabajamos, yo no podría estar en casa sin trabajar, me gusta trabajar :), uff edite todo lo posible, para que no quedara muy subido de tono y lo pudieras leer, espero que no sea demasiado fuerte para ti ,. suerte en los estudios :D.


	49. Preguntas y Respuestas

49. Preguntas y respuestas...

Al otro día, después de desayunar, Ling los convoco a todos para una audiencia, había llegado el momento, en que todos darían su respuesta al rey, sobre su ofrecimiento sobre si decidían quedarse o no en Xing, ninguno había hablado con los demás sobre su decisión puesto que el rey les había pedido, que su decisión fuera personal, no movidos por la decisión de los demás, en la cara de todos se notaba, que no habían dormido bien pensando en su decisión, aunque el que tenia peor aspecto era Roy, que andaba como si fuera un zombie. Un criado llevo al grupo a la sala de audiencias, y lentamente fueron entrando uno por uno, allí les esperaba Ling, que estaba sentado en su trono como la primera vez que lo vieron, pero a diferencia de esa vez, ahora no iba ¨disfrazado¨ con aquel terrible atuendo, iba vestido de manera más sencilla, con una ropa muy parecida a la llevaba cuando estaba en Amestris.

Alrededor de Ling estaban sus hombres de confianza, acaban de finalizar una reunión, aunque Ling, estuviera aun convaleciente de sus heridas, no había perdido tiempo en organizar y reunir a sus hombres, para contarles todo los sucedido, la cara de Ling daba claras muestras de su cansancio, pero su determinación era férrea, no podía darse el lujo de descansar, hasta que todo estuviera aclarado, Ling al ver a sus amigos, les hizo una señal con la mano, para que se sentaran, en unos abultados y cómodos cojines, que habían dispuesto especialmente para ellos, y mientras que ellos se sentaban, los hombres de confianza de Ling, fueron saliendo uno a uno de la sala, dejando solo a Ling, con sus invitados, Ling espero con paciencia hasta que todos se hubieran marchado para dirigirse a sus amigos.

- Estimados amigos míos –dijo con voz solemne- espero que la noche haya sido de provecho, y hayáis pensado, sobre lo que os propuse el ayer, no quiero coaccionarlos, pero espero por el bien de mi país, que vuestra decisión sea la de aceptar mi propuesta… y si no fuera así, quiero que sepáis que no os guardare rencor, siempre seréis mis amigos y tendréis siempre las puertas abiertas en mi país, por si algún día cambiáis de opinión,

La sala quedo en silencio después de las palabras del rey, el cual miro lentamente los rostros de sus amigos, dándoles un poco de tiempo antes de preguntarles, y después de una breve pausa siguió hablando.

- Os preguntare uno por uno, por vuestra respuesta y el motivo de ella –Ling centro su atención en Sazha- Sazha ¿cual es tu decisión?

Sazha se sorprendió de sobremanera que el rey le preguntara a el de primeras, había pensado que como era el último en conocerle, sería el último en preguntarle, el joven trago saliva, y miro de reojo a Rose, que estaba sentada a su lado, sonriéndole.

- Yo… la verdad no lo sé su alteza. –respondió con sinceridad Sazha-

Aquello hizo que Ling abriera los ojos, y le mirara con dudas.

- ¿Cuales son tus dudas? –tercio el rey- si te sirve para definir tu postura, estoy abierto a responder, cualquiera de tus dudas o preguntas.

Sazha miro al rey un tanto asombrado, alguien le preguntaba abiertamente sobre sus dudas… el siempre había seguido a alguien… siempre había recibido órdenes, sin preguntar nunca nada, pensó ingenuamente que cuando le dijera eso al rey, este le ordenaría quedarse… pero en lugar de eso… quería escucharle… Sazha cerro fuertemente los puños sobre sus rodillas y bajo la cabeza, mientras que en un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta, no sabía qué hacer… se sentía perdido, y justo en ese momento, sintió la mano cálida de Rose sobre las suyas, el joven alzo la mirada y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Rose, que le infundía animo.

- Habla Sazha… no tengas miedo -fue lo único que le dijo Rose, mientras le apretaba suavemente la mano-

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa, aquella sensación de sentirse apoyado y respaldado, era nueva para él, aquello hacia que sintiera de nuevo fe en la vida, sonrió tontamente, mientras pensaba en las ¨ridiculeces¨ que estaba pensando, después miro decidido al rey.

- Realmente su majestad, ¿usted podría aceptar en su guardia personal, a un delincuente como yo? –el joven hizo una ligera pausa, mientras que tomaba entre sus manos, las manos de Rose- Usted, no sabe mi pasado… no sabe todo lo que he hecho… mis manos… mis manos están manchadas de sangre… y en algunos casos de sangre inocente… -termino la frase, mientras presionaba suavemente las manos de Rose-

Ling miro al joven con tristeza, pero después le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Y yo quien soy, para juzgarte por tu pasado Sazha? –pregunto abiertamente Ling-

- ¿Eh? –exclamo Sazha, sin entender nada-

-Yo, no soy nadie para juzgarte Sazha –dijo con voz suave Ling- yo solo conozco de ti, todo lo que has hecho por mi país… -hizo una breve pausa, mientras que abría ligeramente los ojos- tu pasado… en el pasado esta, yo te ofrezco, la oportunidad de una vida nueva, no me importa tu pasado, me importa el ahora, el Sazha que me importa, es el que tengo frente a mí.

El joven al escuchar sus palabras, sintió como todo se removía en su interior, Ling era una persona excepcional, una persona, como nunca antes se había encontrado, en el transcurso de su convulsa vida… y él le aceptaba como era, sin negar su pasado… el joven bajo la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, aquella situación lo desbordo por completo, Rose al ver sus lagrimas, sintió que se le rompía el alma, se acerco a él, para después abrazarlo con fuerza, el joven al sentir el abrazo de la chica, se aferro con fuerza a ella, y puso su cabeza sobre sus hombros, toda la sala, se sintió conmovida por su acción, se podía palpar en el ambiente, la carga emocional de aquel abrazo, Ling decidió que lo mejor sería seguir preguntado.

- ¿Y tu Rose? ¿has decidido algo?

Rose alzo el rostro, y miro al Rey con seguridad, mientras mantenía a Sazha entre sus brazos, y le contesto con seguridad.

- Yo iré, donde Sazha vaya… si él decide quedarse aquí, yo me quedare… no pienso ir a ninguna parte donde no esté el…

Aquella declaración, tomo a todos por sorpresa, incluyendo al propio Sazha, que alzo la cabeza asombrado, por las palabras de ella, y sus ojos se encontraron, con la mirada llena de amor de Rose, Sazha no podía creer, lo que le estaba pasando, de golpe todo a su alrededor cobraba sentido, y ante el asombro de todos, el joven dejo sus sentimientos correr libres, besando apasionadamente a Rose, aquello les pillo tan de sorpresa a todos, que empezaron a mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de darles algo de intimidad, Ling por su parte mantuvo la mirada en la pareja, se sentía feliz por ellos.

- Rose, Sazha, Yo os ofrezco mi casa, para que podaís estar juntos, y conseguir esa estabilidad que tanto necesitáis–dijo Ling con el corazón, en la mano- y siempre sin importarme vuestro pasado, solo quiero que vuestro futuro sea el mejor.

Sazha dejo de besar a Rose, y puso a la chica contra su pecho, después miro al rey con los ojos llenos de gratitud, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Rose y yo aceptamos vuestra oferta rey Ling.

Rose al escuchar la respuesta de Sazha, le abrazo fuertemente dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, aquello alegro a Ling, y asintió con la cabeza, para después hacerles una pequeña venia de agradecimiento, dejo de mirar a la feliz pareja y centro su atención en Roy.

- Y tu Roy ¿que has decidido?

Roy apretó fuertemente los puños, alzo la cabeza decidido y hablo con seguridad.

- Yo, he decidió aceptar tu oferta Rey Ling, lo hare en memoria de Maldin -Roy trago saliva y siguió hablando- seguramente, si Maldin no hubiera perdido su rumbo, llevado por la locura del dolor, esta sería su elección... el amaba tanto este país, que seguro si viviera te ayudaría sin reservas... por eso, yo te ayudare en su lugar, para lograr la paz en este hermoso país, y para evitar que cosas como las que sufrió el, le pasen a alguien más.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la sala, mientras que Ling, le hacia una venia de agradecimiento , Roy le devolvió la venia, asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba completamente seguro de su decisión, después el alzo el rostro, y giro la cabeza en dirección a Riza, la rubia lo miraba con semblante serio, el no le había dicho su decisión la noche anterior, la verdad ella guardaba la esperanza, que Roy rechazara el ofrecimiento y se fuera con ella a Amestris, Riza bajo la mirada con tristeza, pensando que dentro de poco se separarían, Roy se dio cuenta de la sombra de tristeza, que cubrió el hermoso rostro de Riza, así que se levanto de su cojín, y se sentó frente a ella, y con suavidad tomo las manos temblorosas de Riza entre las suyas, aquello hizo que ella levantara la cabeza y le mirara con la boca abierta.

- Teniente... -dijo con suavidad, usando aquella voz, que hacía que la tierra bajo los pies de ella temblara- ... no se tu respuesta aun... no sé si te quedaras, o te marcharas... pero yo... yo te pido, que te quedes aquí conmigo... Xing te necesita... y yo mas..

Riza se quedo sin palabras, no supo que responderle, pero Roy siguió hablando.

- Yo se... que Amestris te necesita... lo se... pero quiero ser egoísta... por una vez en mi vida... quiero serlo... yo te necesito mas... te necesito Riza... por favor quédate a mi lado.. yo... yo te amo...

Las manos de Roy temblaron sobre las manos de Riza, ella bajo la mirada y vio sus manos, y su rostro se transformo por completo, rompiendo de nuevo su caparazón de mujer dura, el tenia razón, ellos siempre habían vivido para y por Amestris... podría ser el momento de empezar a ser ¨egoísta¨ tal como había dicho Roy... Riza en el fondo de su corazón, supo la respuesta, sonrió levemente y después levanto la mirada para ver a Roy, los ojos de la rubia vibraban por la emoción del momento, alzo con suavidad su mano derecha y toco suavemente la cara de Roy, el cual al sentir la delicada mano de Riza, cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba mas su rostro en su mano, después abrió lentamente los ojos de nuevo, mientras volvía a mirarla extasiado.

- Roy... -dijo ella suavemente- mi lugar esta a tu lado... yo también me quedare.

Roy sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, después atrajo a Riza entre sus brazos, mientras los dos se fundían en un tierno abrazo, Ling sonrió de nuevo y siguió buscando respuestas.

- ¿Y tu Alphonse Elric?

Alphonse se levanto de su silla y camino decidido al rey, se arrodillo a sus pies y bajo la cabeza.

- Yo, quiero pedir la mano de Mei-chan.

Aquello dejo sin palabras a todos, los que se estaban abrazando, dejaron de hacerlo para fijarse en el rubio que aun estaba de rodillas, después el joven alzo la cabeza decidido.

- Yo quiero casarme con Mei-chan, si su alteza me lo permite.

- Vaya... y yo que esperaba respuestas, tengo ahora una petición, -exclamo Ling divertido- a mi no tienes que pedirme nada Alphonse, la que tiene que decidir por ella misma es Mei-chan, yo solo la acojo en mi familia, pero no dicto sobre ella.

Alphonse sonrió ante las palabras del rey, se levanto y fue directo a donde estaba sentada Mei-chan, que había permanecido callada todo el rato, estaba totalmente en shock, por la petición de Al, y cuando este se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su mano entre las suyas, sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía.

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Mei-chan?

- ¿Alphonse? -pregunto ella, aun sin creérselo-

- Yo te amo Mei, lo sabes, y no quiero alejarme de ti, quiero que te cases conmigo, y que entre los dos pongamos todos nuestros esfuerzos en salvar a tu país ¿que me respondes? quieres volverme el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa?

Mei-chan se quedo sin palabras, y se lanzo a los brazos de Alphonse, mientras lloraba a moco tendido, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Alphonse.

- Si... si acepto...

Algunos aplaudieron por la emoción, ente ellos su hermano, Edward estaba totalmente eufórico, estaba feliz por su hermano, sabía que después de todo el se merecía alcanzar la felicidad.

- Vaya... si esto más que una audiencia, para saber vuestras decisiones, parece más un consultorio de parejas... -se burlo Greed que dejo saber su opinión por la boca de Ling- si cobráramos por esto sacaríamos un buen dinero.

Edward al escuchar al antiguo Greed, le dedico una sonrisa socarrona, el rubio estaba feliz al ver como sus amigos lograban la felicidad, momento que aprovecho Ling para preguntarle.

- Y tu Edward Elric, ¿que has decidido?

El rubio dejo de reírse, y miro decidido al rey.

- Yo también me quedare, tengo ganas de ver eso que piensas hacer Ling, mi país ya tiene la paz, por la que tanto luchamos, ya no nos necesita, en cambio Xing si la necesita, y yo te ayudare.

Ling estaba lleno de júbilo, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, solo quedaba preguntarle a Winry, la cual se había mantenido un tanto callada, ante cada respuesta.

- ¿Y tu Winry? ¿también te quedaras? -pregunto Ling, seguro de la respuesta de la chica.

Winry tenía el rostro inexpresivo, miro al rey y respondió decidida.

- No, no acepto tu propuesta Ling.

Aquello hizo que la alegría general se acabara, todos giraron el rostro para mirarla, y Edward la miro con el rostro destruido estaba sin palabras, el estaba seguro que ella aceptaría y se quedaría... nunca pensó que ella pudiera pensar otra cosa.

- ¿Puedo preguntar tus motivos Winry? -pregunto Ling triste-

- No puedo quedarme aquí, es muy doloroso para mí, no pertenezco a este lugar, una vez... pertenecí, cuando Maldin vivía... pero ahora él ha muerto, con el murieron todas mis esperanzas en este país...

- Pero Maldin estaba equivocado lo sabes Winry -tercio Roy, tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión- además ¿a dónde iras?

- No lo sé Roy -respondió ella con la voz llena de tristeza- lo siento de verdad... pero no puedo permanecer aquí... me duele mucho

- ¡Winry-chan! no digas eso -intervino Mei-chan- ¡no sabes lo que dices! mi tío no hubiera querido esto... seguro que no...

- Mei-chan... -Winry esbozo una triste sonrisa en su rostro, después suspiro con fuerza- Lo siento... pero no puedo... seguro que si me alejo de todo... me recuperare... además no tenéis que temer, Lust está conmigo y me protegerá...

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio, en el rostro de todos estaba marcada la tristeza por la decisión irracional de Winry, nadie podía comprender como después de todo lo sucedido, ella aun pensara en marcharse, y tomando el toro por los cuernos, Alphonse tomo de la mano a Mei-chan, se levanto y fue con ella, hasta donde estaba la rubia, después se sentó frente a ella, mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a Winry, aquella actitud, hizo que Winry se descolocara por completo, no entendía que pretendía Al.

- Winry... aceptamos tu decisión de marcharte -dijo él mientras sonreía-

- ¡ALPHONSE! -chillo Edward a sus espaldas-

Pero el rubio hizo caso omiso de los gritos de su hermano, y siguió hablando.

- Si quieres irte Winry, te puedes ir, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

- Gracias Al... -respondió ella, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste en su rostro-

- Pero antes de marcharte, hay algo que Mei-chan y yo queremos pedirte. -dijo el joven mientras miraba a Mei-chan con alegría-

- ¿Pedirme? -pregunto Winry sorprendida-

- Si, queremos que seas la madrina de nuestra boda, se que solo somos amigos, y que solo nos une nuestra gran amistad, pero Mei y yo, queremos que nuestra unión contigo, se vea reforzada de esta manera, así que por favor acepta.

Dicho eso Alphonse bajo la cabeza a forma de petición, Mei al verlo también hizo la misma venia, aquello dejo a Winry sin palabras.

- Alphonse... no sabes lo que dices...

Alphonse levanto la cabeza y le volvió a sonreír con dulzura, Winry pudo reconocer en el, al pequeño Al, el que siempre la buscaba, cuando le hacia una pilatuna a su hermano, y buscaba refugio en su casa... muchas cosas habían pasado, desde esa época tan feliz.

- Se lo que digo Winry, nadie más puede ser nuestra madrina... así que por favor acepta... -suplico Al, mientras rogaba mentalmente que ella aceptara- y cuando nos casemos, te puedes marchar... por favor...

Winry miro los dorados ojos de Alphonse, el chico estaba poniendo todo su corazón en esa petición, con los mismos ojos de corderito que le ponían cuando niños... y Winry simplemente no podía ignorarlo, así que sin decirle nada mas asintió lentamente con la cabeza, eso hizo que la joven pareja estallara de alegría, y se abrazara a la rubia con fuerza. y en contraste con la alegría de la pareja, Edward estaba con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo, totalmente destruido por la negación de Winry a quedarse.

- Lamento mucho tu decisión Winry -dijo con tristeza Ling- pero es tu decisión y la respeto.

Después Ling hizo señales a uno de sus hombres de confianza y le susurro al oído varias órdenes, después se dirigió a sus invitados de nuevo.

- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, cosas por arreglar y una boda por preparar, así que mis hombres se encargaran de vosotros, así que podéis marcharos por ahora, todos menos Sazha y Ran Fan, que tengo ya ordenes para vosotros.

Lentamente uno por uno salió de la sala de audiencias del rey, mientras que Ran Fan y Sazha se acercaban al rey, Ran fan se arrodillo ante el rey, mientras que Sazha se quedo de pie mirando la extraña pose de la chica.

- Eh… ¿yo también tengo que hacer eso? –pregunto él un tanto descolocado- me veré raro haciendo eso…

Ling soltó una sonora carcajada, se acerco a Sazha y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro del joven.

- No hace falta Sazha –el semblante de Ling se endureció y miro a Ran Fan- Levántate Ran Fan.

La chica alzo el rostro y miro un tanto desconcertada a su rey, pero obedeció a sus órdenes, Ling retiro la mano del hombro de Sazha y camino lentamente hacia una de los grandes ventanales, dejando a los dos parados a sus espaldas, allí se quedo un rato parado mientras que los rayos del sol irradiaban en su cuerpo, y después de un breve silencio el Rey empezó a hablar sin darse la vuelta.

- Tiempos difíciles nos esperan, por eso he tomado una dura y difícil decisión.

Ling suspiro con fuerza, y se armo de valor para tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, se giro y vio los rostros preocupados de Sazha y Ran Fan.

- Una vez mas Sazha, quiero agradecerte por aceptar mi propuesta, se que esta petición es muy apresurada, pero necesito que te pongas ya a mi disposición, se que aun no estás recuperado por completo, pero tengo cosas importantes por hacer, y te necesito.

Sazha miro con astucia al rey, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Esto que tengo no es nada, he tenido heridas peores, además Hierba mala nunca muere -exclamo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa macarra de las suyas- ordéname lo que necesites Ling.

Ling le hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento, y frunció el ceño mientras le daba su primera orden.

- Desde ahora Sazha, tu serás mi guardaespaldas personal, te encargaras de todo lo referente a mi seguridad, también serás mi enlace con las fuerzas de seguridad, y serás mi voz ante mi guardia real, remplazaras a Ran Fan en todas sus demás obligaciones, y te convertirás en mi sombra.

Aquello hizo que Ran Fan se quedara pálida como el papel, y dio dos pasos decida hacia su rey.

- ¡Joven Amo! ¡¿Que quiere decir con eso? -pregunto ella con preocupación-

- Lo que estás oyendo Ran Fan –dijo Ling con semblante serio- te relevo de tu cargo de mi guardaespaldas, desde ahora Sazha ocupara tu lugar.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, no podía ser que todos sus años de leal servicio, se vieran reducidos a nada.

- Pero Joven amo… -tercio la pobre chica sin dar aún crédito a lo que oía-

- La decisión ya está tomada Ran Fan –dijo él con voz autoritaria, después volvió a mirar a Sazha- Afuera te está esperando Brioc, pertenece a la guardia real, el te pondrá al día con todo lo que tienes que saber ¿entendido?

Sazha miro de reojo a la chica, miro al rey y asintió con la cabeza, después salió de la sala sin decir palabra, cuando se cerró la puerta Ling volvió a centrar su mirada en Ran Fan, la cual estaba totalmente destruida por la noticia.

- Joven amo... ¿porque? –fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar ella-

Pero Ling guardo silencio, le dio la espalda a Ran Fan, para volver a ver por la ventana y lentamente abrió los ojos, observando el hermoso cielo.

- Ojala... nuestro país estuviera tan en paz, como este hermoso cielo…

- Por favor… Joven amo contésteme… -volvió a preguntar Ran, sin creerse aun lo que estaba pasando-

Ling bajo la cabeza y suspiro con fuerza, después se giro hacia Ran Fan y la miro con seriedad.

- Me has fallado Ran Fan…

Aquello derrumbo por completo a la chica que cayó de rodillas, mientras le miraba asombrada.

- Yo… lo siento… yo hice lo imposible por defenderte… lo hice..

- Pero no fue suficiente Ran Fan, no estás capacitada para ser mi guarda espaldas.

- No…. es cierto Joven amo… yo… falle… pero estoy capacitada para ser su guardaespaldas…

La chica le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando, sentía como todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, toda su vida giraba en torno al joven amo, y escuchar de su boca que había fallado era algo para lo que Ran Fan, no estaba preparada.

- Yo, le prometo que no volverá a pasar… -apelo Ran a la benevolencia de su rey-

- No puedo fiarme Ran Fan… -dijo el manteniendo la mirada dura sobre la chica-

Ran Fan bajo la vista al suelo, había fallado, le había fallado a su abuelo, ¿como podría seguir viviendo sin tener a Ling a su lado?.

- Además hay algo que me estas ocultando Ran Fan, lo sé.

La chica alzo la mirada y sus ojos estaban acuosos, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

- ¿Yo? ¿Ocultar algo? –pregunto atónita- nunca joven amo, nunca os he escondido nada.

- Mientes, Ran Fan. -le increpo Ling-

- No, está equivocado Joven amo, yo nunca he hecho algo como eso, está confundido.

Ling siguió mirándola duramente, y se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel, mientras que le miraba más de cerca, mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos, y acerco su rostro al de la chica para ver mejor su rostro.

- No me engañas Ran Fan, sé que me escondes algo, lo sé -volvió a afirmar con seguridad-

Ran Fan se quedo sin palabras, al ver lo cerca que se había puesto Ling de su cara, la chica trago saliva, mientras trataba de mantenerle la mirada, pero le era muy difícil, no podía evitar que el corazón se le pusiera a cien, cada vez que él se acercaba, abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Ling se acerco mas a ella, y eso la dejo totalmente sin palabras.

- Y bien ¿vas a confesar eso que me escondes Ran Fan?

- Pe.. pero joven amo… yo no escondo nada…. -volvió a defenderse ella-

Ling puso su mirada serio, y abrió de nuevo los ojos, quería escuchar de sus labios lo que escondía, pero al parecer iba a ser más difícil de lo que planeaba, así que opto por sacárselo de otra manera.

- Entonces tendré que decírtelo yo, te lo voy a preguntar Ran Fan, y tienes que hablar con la verdad, yo te conozco y sé cuando mientes ¿entendido?

- Joven Amo, usted sabe, que yo nunca le mentiría, puede preguntarme lo que quiera, yo le responderé sin dudarlo.

El respiro con suavidad, y sin cambiar la expresión grave de su rostro formulo su pregunta.

- Tu estas enamorada de mi, ¿verdad Ran Fan?

Aquello pillo totalmente desprevenida a Ran, esperaba que el preguntara otra cosa… pero no eso… abrió los ojos de sobre manera, mientras que todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

- Joven amo.. ¿porque?… ¿porque me pregunta esas cosas….?

- Responde Ran Fan ¿tu me amas ¿no es cierto?

- Yo… ¿pero porque?.. ¿porque?

- ¡QUIERES RESPONDER DE UNA VEZ! –chillo él, perdiendo la paciencia, y usando el estilo que su abuelo usaba con ella- ¡responde Ran Fan te lo ordeno!.

Ran Fan, estaba sin habla, pero sabía que Ling, la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabría a leguas si ella le mentía, deseo que en esos momentos se la tragara la tierra… que no tuviera que contestarle, pero tenía que hacerlo, era su obligación, había sido criada por y para Ling, desde que era una niña fue alejada de brazos de su madre, para criarse al lado del joven amo para así empezar a cuidar de él desde pequeño, también había sido educada férreamente por su abuelo para seguir con su papel, ella pertenecía a una familia de rango inferior al de Ling, y por generaciones habían servido a su familia, y una de las principales normas de su familia era que bajo ningún concepto, se debían guardar sentimientos de amor por sus amos.

- Estoy esperando tu respuesta Ran Fan, responde… -volvió a preguntar Ling-

Ran Fan alzo la mirada, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente con la mirada perdida, si ella traspasaba ese umbral de contarle sobre sus sentimientos, estaría violando una norma, y si la violaba, tendría que dejar de ser su guardaespaldas... y desaparecer... para siempre.

- No puedo hacerlo Joven amo –dijo ella como si fuera una autómata- usted sabe que mi familia vive, solo para cuidar a su familia, los sentimientos afectivos por los amos, no están permitidos.

- No te estoy preguntando, las normas de tu familia Ran Fan –pregunto Ling con rabia- te estoy preguntando a ti, así que responde, te lo ordeno.

La chica bajo la mirada, una vez diera su respuesta todo se abría acabado, pero tenía que obedecerle a su amo… tenía que hacerlo, y por su mente como si fuera un flash pasaron todos los momentos felices con Ling, de cómo ella guardaba con celo entre sus posesiones más preciadas, una muñeca que él le había regalado a escondidas de su padre, de todas las veces que ella, había tenido que esconder sus sentimientos, para que él no se diera cuenta… una y otra vez…

- ¿Sabe que pasara joven amo, si se lo digo? –pregunto ella mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada-

- Lo sé –afirmo con seriedad-

- Entonces ¿entiende lo que pasara no? –ella quería estar completamente segura, de que el comprendía todo-

- Lo sé, ahora dímelo te lo ordeno por última vez Ran Fan. -ordeno Ling, con su voz más dura-

Ran fan alzo la mirada y sus ojos llenos de tristeza reflejaron el dolor de su alma, dejo escapar un suspiro y finalmente se lo dijo.

- Yo os amo con todo mi corazón joven amo, os amo tanto que no existen las palabras, para describir lo que siento por vos.

Ling se quedo paralizado por la confesión de Ran Fan, ella bajo de nuevo la cabeza mientras sentía, que finalmente todo se había acabado para ella, se levanto del suelo como si fuera un ente, y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, mientras que mentalmente se despedía de Ling.

- ¿A dónde vas Ran Fan? –pregunto Ling, su voz temblaba después de la confesión de ella-

La chica se detuvo y sin girarse le contesto.

- Me marcho joven Amo, siento todo el daño que le he causado y espero que algún día, pueda perdonarme.

- Y crees que te vas a poder marchar ¿así tan fácilmente?

- Usted no me necesita, tiene de sobra con Sazha para protegerlo, ya bien lo dijo antes.

Y antes que pudiera decir nada mas, Ling se paro frente a ella, el tenia otra vez los ojos abiertos y la miraba serio.

- No me malinterpretes Ran –dijo suavemente- si elegí a Sazha para protegerme, es porque no puedo permitir, que mi futura esposa este en peligro.

Los ojos de Ran Fan se abrieron como platos, tenía que haber escuchado mal, no podía ser cierto lo que acaba de escuchar… alzo la mirada confundida.

- ¿Que ha dicho joven amo? –pregunto atónita-

- He dicho que no puedo permitir que mi futura esposa, este en peligro. -volvio a repetir el, lentamente para que ella lo entendiera-

- ¿Como que futura esposa?

En ese momento Ling atrajo a Ran fan por la cintura, y le abrazo con dulzura, aquello dejo paralizada a Ran, el después hizo que ella pusiera su cabeza sobre su pecho, y Ran pudo escuchar como el corazón del monarca palpitaba con fuerza.

- Joven amo… ¿que hace?

- Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo Ran, no puedo seguir actuando como si nada pasara, como si no me importara verte arriesgar tu vida por mí, yo te amo y no puedo admitir que nada malo te pase… otra vez no…

Ran Fan estaba paralizada en sus brazos, su mente trataba de asimilar todo, pero no podía, ella no debería estar en sus brazos, no debería haberle dicho que le amaba… no debería… Ling sintió como la chica se estremecía en sus brazos.

- ¿Sientes mi corazón Ran? –dijo el dulcemente- ¿sientes como palpita por ti? Nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir así… solo tu...

Pero por más que él hablaba, la chica permanecía en un silencio sepulcral, tanto que Ling temió que le hubiera pasado algo, así que con una mano alzo el rostro de la chica para verle la cara, y cuando la vio se quedo sin palabras, ella estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta, sin saber que decir, Ling le dedico una sonrisa tonta de las suyas, el sabia que la única forma, de que ella le dijera sus sentimientos era obligándola a decírselos, le había costado pero lo había conseguido, y supo que tenía que hacer para sacarla de ese estado, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, aquello hizo que la chica se le abrieran mas los ojos, y instintivamente le empujara lejos de ella.

- ¡ESTO NO ESTA BIEN JOVEN AMO! –grito ella con todas sus fuerzas- ¡NO SABE LO QUE DICE! ¡NO LO SABE!

Ran Fan sabia que tenía que evitar que el cayera en desgracia, las consecuencias de sus actos serian terribles, nunca un rey de Xing había osado, en pensar casarse con una mujer que no fuera noble, y mucho menos con alguien como ella, que era una mujer inferior que a los plebeyos, el siempre la había tratado como igual, pero en el fondo ella era una esclava.

- Se lo que estoy diciendo Ran –dijo él con voz grave- lo he pensado mucho… desde hace muchos años… y estoy preparado para asumir las consecuencias, y ahora que se que tu también me amas, nada, ni nadie podrá detenerme.

- ¡NO! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TE HUNDAS POR MI! ¡NUNCA!

En ese momento Ran Fan, saco una pequeña navaja de su cinto, y alzo la navaja justo al nivel de su corazón, y antes que pudiera clavársela en el pecho, Ling la detuvo con fuerza.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARME RAN FAN! –grito él con todas sus fuerzas, y le quito rápidamente la navaja, y la tiro lejos de ella- dame todas las armas que tengas! No voy a permitir que te mates por mi… me entiendes no lo hare.

Después de eso Ling, tomo con fuerza a Ran de las muñecas y la puso contra la pared, después puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella para inmovilizarla, la chica se movió frenéticamente bajo el, pero Ling no era débil, también era fuerte y sabia que ella por más que quisiera sería incapaz de herirle, después de una pequeña lucha, ella dejo de luchar y trato de razonar con él.

- ¿Por qué hace esto joven amo? -pregunto ella totalmente devastada por lo que estaba sucediendo-

- No me llames mas así Ran… llámame por mi nombre. -suplico él, poniéndole su voz más dulce-

- No…

- Llámame por mi nombre…

- No…

Ling bajo la cabeza y busco el oído de la chica.

- Ran… llámame por mi nombre… quiero oírte decir mi nombre… hazlo.

Ran sintió que se derretía al escuchar la voz de Ling, era tan suave… como si la envolviera, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta realmente de lo precaria de su situación, de cómo podía sentir el cuerpo bien formado de Ling sobre el suyo, la chica trago saliva, y trato de pensar con coherencia.

- Ran… di mi nombre…

Pero ella simplemente no podía, era superior a ella, entonces fue cuando Ling en un arrebato de locura, le mordió ligeramente la oreja y después tomo con delicadeza entre sus labios el lóbulo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

- LINGG … Ling Ling.. ¡por favor!… para… por favor…

Esto hizo que el dejara escapar una sonrisa un tanto macarra, se notaba que estaba siguiendo los consejos de Greed para volver loca a Ran, Greed tenía fama de ser todo un don Juan, él quería ayudar a Ling, a conquistar a Ran Fan, por eso le iba diciendo lo que tenía que hacerle a ella, para lograr que ella aceptara. Ling libero un poco la tensión sobre ella, y se aparto un poco del cuerpo de Ran, aunque sin soltarla de las muñecas, después miro a Ran, ella estaba totalmente rígida, y su respiración era agitada, mientras trataba de esconder su rostro mirando para otra parte.

- Te quedaras a mi lado ¿cierto Ran? –pregunto, forzándola aun mas-

- Jo.. joven amo… -se quejo ella, sin atreverse a darle la cara-

Ling frunció el ceño, y volvió de nuevo al ataque, libero a Ran de una de sus muñecas, y le tomo suavemente la barbilla, y le levanto la cara para obligarla a verlo, aquello hizo que a la chica se le fueran los colores del rostro, mientras que sentía que sus piernas empezaban a flaquear, Ling acerco suavemente su rostro al de ella, sin llegar a besarla, los ojos de Ran vibraban llenos de amor, pero aun la barrera que tenía que saltar era muy grande.

- Te he dicho, que no me llames joven amo Ran, llámame Ling… como me llames de nuevo Joven amo, no responderé de mis actos…¿entiendes? –dijo el amenazándola con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, que hizo que Ran fan muriera un poco por dentro- te lo pregunto de nuevo Ran… ¿te quedaras a mi lado? ¿Me ayudaras a salvar este país? ¿O tendré que renunciar a todo por ti?

- ¿Renunciar? –pregunto ella sin entender, reaccionando por la gravedad de aquella palabra-

- Si renunciar -dijo con ternura, mientras retiraba un mechón del rostro de Ran- si tu no estás a mi lado, yo... yo no quiero ser rey, y si para poder estar contigo tengo que renunciar a todo, a mi familia, a Xing, lo hare, yo sería capaz de hacer eso, y más por estar contigo Ran… por eso necesito saber tu respuesta… todo mi mundo, depende de lo que me digas…

La mirada de Ran se entristeció, se dio cuenta que Ling, lo tenía todo debidamente calculado y planeado, no era una decisión apresurada, lo que le estaba diciendo, se sintió estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta antes, de todo el gran esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo, y una pregunta tabú paso por la mente de la chica.

- Jove.. –dijo con suavidad Ran, pero al recordar las palabras de Ling, trago saliva y siguió hablando- Ling… entonces… ¿es por eso... que no has estado con ninguna de tus concubinas?

Ling alzo una ceja un tanto confuso, por la pregunta salida de la nada, pero una sonrisa macarra apareció por los labios de Ling, se notaba a leguas que Greed volvía a darle consejos en su interior, después miro a la chica con semblante dulce.

- Tonta, como iba a estar con otra mujer que no fueras tu… ¿no lo entiendes?, para mí la única mujer eres tu... nadie más.

Ran bajo la mirada, mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones, estaba a punto de romperse todo su frágil equilibrio, y Greed se lo hizo saber a Ling, que sin dudarlo la atrajo a sus brazos para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

- Dime que te quedaras... dime que serás mi reina… dímelo necesito oírlo Ran… no me abandones…

En ese momento, Ran no pudo contenerse más, y le devolvió el abrazo a Ling, ella no podía ser inmune a él, no podía ignorar todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, y dejo que sus sentimientos fluyeran libres.

- Lo hare por ti... Ling... no te abandonare -dijo ella suavemente, y con la voz llena de emoción-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ling se llenara de júbilo, y abrazo con más fuerza a Ran, envolviéndola con sus sentimientos, y mientras la joven pareja se abrazaba, dentro de la cabeza de Ling, un cabreado Greed gritaba

_- ¡PERO HAZLE ALGO MAS! ¡NO VES QUE LA TIENES EN EL BOTE! ¡¿UN ABRAZO? ¿TE CONFORMAS SOLO CON ESO? ¡LINGGGG MALDITA SEA! ¡QUE LLEVO AÑOSS ESPERANDO ESTO! _

Pero aquello solo hizo que Ling dejara escapar una tonta sonrisa, no iba a asustar a la chica, con sus sentimientos, tanto él como Greed tendrían que esperar para que algo mas pasara entre ellos, además tenía que asegurarse que nadie ponía en duda la pureza de Ran, por lo menos respetaría la virginidad de la chica hasta que fuera su reina... para desgracia de Greed...

* * *

Bueno por fin quedo solucionado la respuesta de todos, XD al final se quedan menos Winry, la verdad ella aun está muy dolida, por todo lo que ha pasado, por eso ha tomado esa decisión, también si todo sale según mis cálculos el próximo capitulo será el antepenúltimo, o ultimo... tengo aún por definirlo... :(, ya que en este deje cerrada la mayoría de las cosas pendientes, también mi idea inicial era crear de a capitulo por pareja, pero ya Roy y Riza lo tuvieron, ahora Ling y Ran, y Al y Mei llevan teniendo varios capítulos centrados en ellos, con lo cual no creo que haga falta más, solo me quedan las dos últimas parejas… no os diré cual le toca el próximo capítulo MuajaJAJAJA (Risa malévola…).

Mmm la verdad he leído, muchos comentarios de personas con sus inners ya sea en este fanfic como en el otro… y la verdad he empezado a creer que mi inner es Lust xD, cuando estoy escribiendo la historia, de golpe como si fuera una vocecita en mi interior empiezo a subir las cosas de nivel, _ y NO, no lo hago para poner verde a Kbzoniko XDDD.

Kbzoniko, me alegra que te haya gustado, XD si me leyerais mis comentarios, dije que para los finales de mi fanfic, habrian capitulos exclusivos de algunas parejas ;), y la verdad me hubiera gustado que en el anime, hubieran dado mas informacion sobre Riza :(, y sobre el lime, yo tambien quede mas tranquila asi, aun tengo la idea en mente de varios lemons sobre esta historia, a ver si luego me animo y los escribo :), gracias por tus reviews :).

NeruKagamineDEN2 (xD agg todavia no me acostumbro ) si despues que vi, recorde de que me sonaba, he visto algo de vocaloid, sobre los dos capitulos que prometi, fue los que ya subi... xD normalmente subo uno de caminos rotos, y otro de doomsday, pero esa vez rompi esa norma XD.

Doshi-san, me alegra saber que lo pudiste leer, se que estaba un poco subido de tono, pero esperaba que fuera algo suave... jejej y sobre ser como yo XD, también es que no tengo niños, así que tengo tiempo libre :3.

Kiryuu Lilith... TTTWTTT joooo proqueee el cambio T.T, jo se siente raro... es como si digi-evolucionara en otra cosa... pobre Beca y Caro... por lo menos ellas no digievolucionan como Yue XD, en fin... se me hace raro pero bueno xD, al final será que se habrá comido un pandita caducado... una nunca sabe... xD, al parecer el pobre Roy no será el único sacrificado, Ling le acompaña en el sentimiento XDDD, yo creo que los únicos que se comieron las onces antes del recreo fueron Ed y Winry... me alegra que os haya gustado, y ojala este os guste xD.

Anime dark :DDD wee cuanto tiempo que ilu XD, tranquila por el tiempo, con tal que me leas y de vez en cuando des señales de vida, me doy por bien servida :D, me alegra que te haya gustado :D, gracias por acordarte de mí :D


	50. Mega Capítulo Final

***-*-*- Aviso Mega Capitulo*-*-***

Este capítulo final, se dividirá en diferentes partes, una de ellas será ligeramente lime y lo avisare antes, la antepenúltima parte serán comentarios de este capítulo, y la ultima parte será un pequeño agradecimiento, a las diferentes personas que me han marcado con sus reviews.

Y después del pequeño preámbulo, empecemos con el principio del final.

Bonis

* * *

_**50 A. Decisiones erradas.**_

Después de la audiencia con Ling, todos salieron con la cabeza baja, por una parte estaban alegres por aceptar la oferta, un nuevo mundo lleno de oportunidades se les abría ante sus ojos, pero por otra parte, sus corazones estaban embargados por la tristeza por la decisión de Winry, caminaron lentamente durante un buen rato, hasta que Edward que iba detrás de todos arrastrando los pies, camino decidió y se paro frente a Winry.

- Winry… ¿Podemos hablar? –le pidió el, suplicándole con la mirada-

Winry se lo quedo mirando, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente inexpresivos, debajo de sus hermosos ojos se podían ver claramente, marcas moradas producidas por sus llantos y de no dormir.

- No quiero hablar contigo Edward –dijo con frialdad-

- Pero yo sí que lo necesito –dijo el poniéndose más duro con ella- tenemos que hablar Winry.

- Tu y yo, no tenemos nada que hablar. –dijo la joven manteniéndose en sus trece-

Edward frunció el ceño y tomo con fuerza a la chica por un brazo, y empezó a caminar decidido jalando de ella, para llevársela a otro sitio para hablar a solas, el había decidido que hablaría con ella, quisiera ella o no, pero en ese momento haciendo gala de su cabezonería, la chica retiro su brazo con una fuerza desmedida, y cuando Edward se giro, para volver a tomarla del brazo, ella le recibió con una sonora bofetada, aquello dejo totalmente desarmado al joven.

- ¡Como me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima Edward Elric!, sabrás quien es Winry Rockbell, no te lo diré dos veces… -le amenazo ella, mientras que sus ojos amenazantes y penetrantes aumentaban el intensidad de la amenaza-

- ¡Maldita sea! –le riño Ed, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara para sobarse la cachetada- ¡tenemos que hablar Winry! ¡Esto no puede acabar así! ¡Me entiendes no puede!

- ¿Acabar? –pregunto ella mientras alzaba una ceja incrédula-¿Como se va a acabar algo… que nunca ha empezado?

- Tu sabes que eso no es así Winry… lo sabes. –dijo él con tristeza-

- No sé nada Edward Elric, solo sé que estoy cansada, que todo lo que te rodea este lleno de tragedia, cada vida que tocas, cada vida que se destruye, tu madre, tus amigos… Maldin ..

Edward se le descompuso el rostro por las palabras duras de la chica, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, parecía que Winry había perdido la cordura.

- Winry… yo no tengo la culpa de las tragedias que nos han pasado. –dijo el tratando de razonar con ella-

Pero la rubia lo miraba impasible, dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y dijo unas palabras que clavaron un puñal en el corazón de Ed.

- Tsk… si solo te hubieras resignado a perder a tu madre… todo esto nunca hubiera pasado… si nunca hubieras nacido, yo nunca hubiera sufrido tanto….

Aquellas palabras, removieron lo más profundo de Edward, el amaba a Winry con locura, pero no iba a permitir que dudara de su existencia.

- Tu chulería sobra Winry... –dijo el volviéndose de hierro- no nombres a mi madre para hacerme daño, lo que paso en el pasado esta como dijo Ling, y si quieres quedarte sola y amargada, hazlo sola pero no me llenes con la ponzoña de tu soledad.

Aquello dejo helados a los presentes, los dos jóvenes se dieron la espalda y se fueron caminando en sentidos opuestos, parecía que definitivamente todo se había roto entre ellos dos, se miraron contrariados sin saber qué hacer, Alphonse miro a Mei-chan y ella supo al momento lo que él pretendía, Alphonse salió corriendo detrás de Ed, y Mei-chan tras de Winry, aquello dejo a Riza, Roy y Rose totalmente descolocados sin saber qué hacer, también a sus espaldas estaba un criado que también estaba un tanto sorprendido, por la reacción desmedida de la chica, así que opto por seguir las ordenes del rey, llevando a los que quedaban del grupo a sus nuevas habitaciones.

- Ni-chan! –chillo Al, mientras corría detrás de su hermano- ¡Espera! ¡para!

Pero Ed, estaba lleno de rabia contenida, quería estrellarse contra el mundo, quería borrar todo de un solo golpe, siguió caminando hasta que salió fuera del castillo, hacia los jardines, una vez allí dio un brutal golpe al suelo con su automail, haciendo un gran boquete en el suelo, y no contento con ello, siguió dándole puñetazos al suelo, desahogando su ira, mientras que su hermano lo miraba con semblante serio a sus espaldas, Ed siguió golpeando el suelo con sus dos manos, hasta que no pudo mas, y se quedo de rodillas con su mano humana llena de sangre, el hueco que hizo con sus puños le dejo varios metros por debajo del nivel del suelo, el joven alzo la mirada al cielo, como si tratara de buscar respuesta a sus plegarias, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza .

- Ni-chan… por favor cálmate… -dijo Al con tristeza al ver a su hermano en ese estado- cálmate… seguro que Winry se calmara y podrás hablar con ella…

- Ya no mas Al…. Estoy cansado… -dijo Ed, con voz cansada- estoy cansado… cansado de todo esto, de abrirle mi corazón a Winry, una y otra vez, y ver como ella lo pisotea sin piedad, estoy cansado que me rechace una y otra vez… y que me trate como si yo fuera una basura…

- Ni-chan… pero Winry-chan, no sabe lo que dice… está dolida tienes que entenderla… -tercio Alphonse, mientras un nudo se hacía en su garganta por el dolor de su hermano-

- ¿Y a mí? ¿A mi quien me entiende? Yo que lo deje todo, por seguirla desde Amestris, hasta Xing solo para salvarla… yo que he hecho tanto por ella… no merezco este trato… no lo merezco…

- Pero la engañaste con Rose… -dijo Al mientras lo miraba con tristeza, no quería causarle más dolor a su hermano con esos recuerdos, pero quería que Ed se pusiera en el lugar de Winry- los dos os habéis equivocado… tu pides que ella te escuche… pero… ¿Le has pedido perdón, por lo que hiciste? ¿Has pensando cómo se siente ella? mas ahora después de haber perdido a Maldin…

Ed se quedo en silencio, mientras pensaba en las palabras de su hermano, pero movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, a modo de negación.

- No, Alphonse, ya le he demostrado de sobra que la amo solamente a ella, lo de Rose… ya paso, yo nunca sentí amor por ella… pero da igual lo que haga o diga, Winry no me ama, si me amara, no me haría daño y me dejaría hablar con ella.

- Ni-chan… si quieres puedo hablar con… -Pero Alphonse se cayó, al ver la mano de su hermano, que la había alzado deteniéndole con ella-

- No Al –dijo el rubio, mientras negaba con la cabeza- ya está bien… si ella quiere que la deje en paz… la dejare… ya estoy muy mayor, para que ella juegue conmigo, como si fuera un crio, Winry sabe lo que siento por ella, y si ama se quedara… y si no… yo seguiré con mi vida… no puedo estar estancado en un sin sentido… no lo tiene.

- ¡Pero tu corazón! Tus sentimientos ¡Tú la amas! –chillo Al-

- ¿¡Y! –pregunto Ed, con rabia- ¡de que me ha valido amarla! ¡De nada! No quiero mostrarle más mi corazón, para después ver como lo patea ante mis narices… no mas…

Alphonse bajo la mirada derrotado, su hermano estaba cansado… era normal… él lo entendía, pero también entendía a Winry, la chica estaba pasando por un momento crítico en su vida…y tenia los nervios a flor de piel, así que Al pensó que lo mejor sería dejar pasar algunos días, mientras preparaban la boda para que las cosas se tranquilizaran, era eso o esperar que Mei-chan tuviera más suerte que el…

* * *

Winry se fue caminando hecha una furia, solo quería apartarse lo más lejos posible de Ed, seguía culpándole de todo lo malo que había hecho según ella, iba tan ofuscada hasta que la voz de Lust encendió mas su rabia.

_- Hay que ver… a veces te comportas como cría estúpida Winry. –dijo Lust con voz fría-_

- ¡CALLATE! –le chillo Winry, no estaba ahora para sermones-

_- ¿Y crees que con tus gritos me asustas? –pregunto irónicamente- Yo no naci el día de los temblores, para temblar por tus amenazas mocosa, además te estas comportando como una cría inmadura, y tu ya no eres una niña Winry._

- No quiero hablar ahora Lust… déjame en paz… -le respondió ella con voz cansada-

_- Uff… y ahora que lo pienso… -siguió hablando Lust, obviando las palabras de Winry- realmente crees que Edward Elric ¿Tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿De verdad eres tan idiota como de creerte eso que dices?_

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –volvió a chillar Winry-

Pero Lust no se iba a dar por vencida, le iba a decir todo a la chica le gustara o no.

_- Winry, tu solo buscas huir del dolor… temes que él te haga daño otra vez ¿Cierto?, Por eso prefieres irte, para protegerte de algo que no sabes si pasara…_

- Tú no sabes nada… no lo sabes...

_- ¡Ohh sí que lo sé! –le riño Lust- Te recuerdo que vivo en ti, te recuerdo que te conozco mejor de lo que nadie nunca lo hará… así que no me digas estupideces… eres una hipócrita, dices que no le amas y que lo odias, pero no es así… tu le amas._

- ¡CALLATE!–volvió a gritar Winry- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR! ¡NO QUIERO PENSAR, DEJAME SOLA!

Finalmente Lust se cayó, dejando a Winry tranquila, y un silencio incomodo se genero en el ambiente, hasta que una delicada voz hablo a sus espaldas.

- Lo… lo siento Winry-chan… -exclamo Mei-chan, mientras le hacia una reverencia de disculpa-

Mei-chan la había seguido, y le había estado hablando, pero Winry estaba tan ofuscada discutiendo con Lust, que no la había oído.

- ¿Mei-chan… que haces aquí? –pregunto la rubia, un tanto descolocada de verla allí-

- Te estaba preguntando si podemos hablar… -respondió temerosa Mei- pero me has dicho que te deje sola, lo siento no quería molestarte.

- Se lo decía a Lust… no a ti –respondió Winry, mientras que la vergüenza atravesada su rostro-

- Entonces ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto de nuevo Mei-chan, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, a la que era imposible negarle nada-

Winry miro con detenimiento a Mei-chan, ya no era la niña que había conocido antes, ahora era una mujercita hecha y derecha, la cual también había sufrido mucho… tanto o más que ella, pensar eso hizo que Winry sonriera tristemente, así que suspiro con fuerza y le contesto.

- Si lo que quieres hablar conmigo, no tiene que ver con sobre mi partida o con Edward Elric, por mi no hay problema.

Mei-chan miro con tristeza a la chica, eso era justo de lo quería hablarle, entonces la chica hábilmente cambio de táctica.

- Quería hablarte sobre mi tío Maldin…

Winry al escuchar el nombre de Maldin, sintió de nuevo como la pena la embargaba, así que no dijo nada más y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ven conmigo Winry-chan.

Mei-chan salió caminando con paso seguro, la iba a llevar a una pequeña capilla que estaba ubicada a las afueras del castillo, donde podrían hablar tranquilas sin que nadie las interrumpiera, después de una breve caminata las dos chicas entraron en la capilla, y se sentaron en una de las sillas de madera que había.

- Sabes Winry-chan, cuando yo era pequeña, mi tío Maldin era mi ídolo –rememoro Mei-chan con tristeza- Yo soñaba que el algún día, el vendría a casa de mis padres, para llevarme con él, liberándome de aquel infierno… del cual yo quería huir a toda costa… por eso cuando mi tío, me dijo que quería que fuera a su casa, para ayudarle en su trabajo, ni me lo pensé y acepte, recuerdo que me emocione tanto, que mi padre me golpeo para que guardara la compostura, en mi familia las normas y modales de etiqueta, se deben respetar en todo momento… sin importar tus sentimientos.

Mei-chan hizo un breve paréntesis, mientras que sentía como todos aquellos recuerdos, hacían mella en su alma, recordar aquellos momentos tristes de su infancia, hacia que se le oprimiera el corazón, pero Mei-chan no quería que Winry lo supiera, así que suspiro con fuerza, y siguió hablando cuando se sintió más fuerte.

- Pero… mi tío no quería salvarme de mi casa –en ese momento, el hermoso rostro de Mei-chan se lleno de pena- él quería experimentar conmigo… ahora lo sé… quería usarme para sacrificarme al dragón…

- Mei-chan –exclamo con pesar Winry, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de simpatía a la chica-Aun no puedo comprender, como Maldin te pudo hacer algo así-

- Tranquila Winry-chan, eso ya paso hace tiempo, y sabes… no me importa. –le replico Mei-chan, mientras movía la cabeza suavemente a modo de negación-

- ¿Eh? –exclamo atónita y sin comprender Winry-

- Si, no me importa lo que mi tío me hizo –le respondió la chica, mirándola con decisión- yo aun quiero a mi tío, aunque me hiciera cosas terribles… mis sentimientos por el no han cambiado, aunque casi me costara la vida, yo no puedo odiarle…

Winry miraba atónita a Mei-chan, la chica tenía un corazón de oro, Mei le sonrió con dulzura y puso su mano derecha sobre las manos de Winry.

- ¿Y tú? tampoco le odias ¿Cierto? –pregunto Mei-chan, con suavidad-

- ¿Yo odiarle? Jamás podría odiar a Maldin –le respondió ella, con sinceridad-

Mei-chan la miro con seriedad, eso era exactamente lo que ella quería oír, así que siguió hablando.

- Pero te traiciono Winry… también te uso… te engaño… no entiendo como no puedes odiarle.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto Mei-chan? –pregunto Winry un tanto dolida por la pregunta-

- Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Estás segura que no le odias? –volvió a preguntar con más insistencia Mei-

- No puedo odiarle Mei-chan, por la misma razón que tu –dijo con sinceridad Winry- el también es mi ídolo… mi ejemplo a seguir, fue quien me enseño la alquimecanica… mi sensei…. mi apoyo en momentos difíciles, aunque es cierto que me engañara… pero no yo puedo odiarle… no puedo.

La chica le sonrió a Winry con dulzura, se levanto de la silla y se puso frente a ella.

- Lo siento Winry-chan –dijo Mei-chan, mientras le hacia una reverencia de disculpas-

- ¿Porque te disculpas Mei-chan? –pregunto atónita la rubia-

- Porque te he engañado, sobre de lo que te quería hablar… -la chica trago saliva y siguió hablando- Yo solo quería que vieras, que si no puedes odiar a mi tío, con todo lo que él te hizo, después de todos sus engaños y traiciones… no tiene lógica que odies a Edward, el que casi ha dado su vida por ti… que lo ha dejado todo por venir a buscarte…

Aquello hizo que Winry se quedara sin palabras, miro a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos y abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Yo sé… que son tipos de amores diferentes… -siguió hablando Mei-chan, sin darle oportunidad a Winry a hablar- pero lo que hizo mi tío, comparado con Edward-kun… no es nada… piénsalo Winry, siento haberte engañado... asi que ahora me marchare y te dejare en paz… ojala estar sola en esta capilla, te ayude a centrar tus ideas…

Y antes que Winry pudiera decírsele nada mas, Mei-chan le volvió a hacer una venia de disculpas, y salió rápidamente de la capilla, dejando a Winry en estado de shock y con la mirada perdida, mientras que pensaba en las palabras de ella… Winry alzo lentamente las manos y se cubrió el rostro, bajo la cabeza y la puso sobre sus rodillas y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**50 B. El deber y las apariencias.**_

Sazha salió de la sala de audiencias con el semblante serio, allí afuera le estaba esperando un militar, Era un hombre menudo de pelo negro y entrado en años, su rostro estaba marcado con varias cicatrices, que el militar exhibía como trofeos, de todas sus luchas, Brioc al verlo le hizo un saludo militar, que Sazha le devolvió al momento, después el joven desvió la mirada de Brioc y vio que alguien más le esperaba… Rose estaba parada a un lado, recostada sobre una pared y con las manos atrás, la chica al que él la estaba mirando, se le iluminaron los ojos y le dedico una gran sonrisa, que dejo a Sazha sin aliento, él quería estar con ella… realmente lo quería, pero antes tenía que encargarse de lo que el rey le había pedido, así que le hizo una señal con la mano para que esperara, y centro su atención en Brioc.

- Antes que empecemos, quiero que todas las pertenencias de la señorita Rose, pasen a mi habitación. –dijo Sazha con voz directa y autoritaria-

Brioc levanto una ceja por la sorpresa, y miro de reojo a la morena, después volvió a poner la mirada en Sazha.

- Ósea que ella es su concubina ¿no? –Preguntó el militar, un tanto confundido, con las extrañas costumbres extranjeras-

- ¡¿Cómo que mi concubina? ¿Cómo se atreve? –Preguntó Sazha, lleno de rabia-

- Tranquilícese Señor –le calmo Brioc- el Rey me encargo, que le enseñara y guiara, sobre las costumbres y normas de Xing, yo se que usted ama a esa mujer, pero si se va a vivir con ella, sin casarse y en esas condiciones, es como si ella, fuera su concubina, las cosas en Xing no son como en Amestris, así que tiene que pensar antes de actuar, si no quiere ver el honor de ella gravemente afectado.

Sazha miro al militar con interés renovado, lo más prudente seria escucharle.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo seria la forma correcta de actuar?

- Lo más normal, es que se comprometa con esa mujer, así todos sabrán que ella esta prometida, y así nadie más la pretenderá.

Sazha hizo una mueca, no es que no quisiera comprometerse con Rose, pero él no tenía madera de célibe como Roy o Ling, y no pensaba aguantarse hasta casarse, Brioc le miro divertido, viendo la cara de niño regañado que ponía Sazha, así que se aclaro la garganta para evitar reírse y que él se molestara aun mas.

- Lo que puedo hacer, es ubicarlos en unas habitaciones especiales.

- ¿Habitaciones especiales? –pregunto Sazha mientras levantaba una ceja-

- Si, en el castillo tenemos algunas habitaciones que están unidas por un pasadizo secreto, de las cuales, solo dos personas tenemos conocimiento.

A Sazha se le ilumino el rostro al escucharlo.

-Así podría ver a Rose cuando quiera –dijo él con júbilo-

- Si, pero recuerde tiene que hacerlo a escondidas, y que nadie más lo sepa, así protegerá la reputación de ella, aquí en Xing la integridad de una mujer es de vital importancia, una mujer puede pasar fácilmente, de ser una dama de alta alcurnia, a ser la prostituta del pueblo, solo por tener relaciones o convivir con un hombre sin estar casada, y verse repudiada por todos.

Aquello hizo que Sazha frunciera el ceño, iba a necesitar de la ayuda de Brioc para no cometer ningún error y perjudicar a Rose, aunque cuando recordó la opción que este le estaba dando, hizo que pusiera una sonrisa de tonto.

- Vale, por favor… encárguese de organizarlo todo.

- Sin problema Señor, eso está hecho –respondió Brioc con alegría, al ver como el terrible Sazha, al que todos temían por la forma violenta de luchar, era en verdad una persona con la que se podía razonar- ahora tenemos que hablar sobre sus funciones.

Sazha asintió con la cabeza, mientras le volvía a sonreír con su sonrisa macarra, después miro de nuevo a Rose, que no paraba de mirarlo con ojitos golosos, una gota paso por la cabeza de Sazha, tendría que hablar con ella antes, no iba a poder concentrarse en todo lo que le iban a explicar, teniéndola cerca y mirándole de esa manera.

- Esta bien, pero antes permítame un momento –se excuso Sazha- hablare con ella, para que nos deje a solas.

Brioc asintió con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo, ahora mismo el necesitaría concentrarse, en todo lo que tenía que enseñarle, y no iba a poder teniendo al chica cerca, Sazha camino con paso decidió hacía la chica.

- ¡Sazha! –le llamo ella sonriéndole-

- Rose… -Sazha tomo la delicada mano de ella entre las suyas- se que tenemos que hablar, pero ahora mismo no puedo. Lo siento.

- Lo sé… perdona… -dijo ella con tristeza- yo solo quería decirte… que… que… Te amo.

La cara de Rose se puso roja como un tomate, la chica quería decírselo cuanto antes, sintió como un gran peso, desaparecía de sus hombros, al decirle a él sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquello hizo que Sazha, pusiera una sonrisa tonta en su cara, acerco a la chica a sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras que se embriagaba del olor de su pelo, puso su cara sobre su hermosa melena, mientras que mentalmente agradecía a quien estuviera allí arriba, por haberla puesto en su camino.

- Yo... Yo también te amo Rose… -y abrazo a la chica con más fuerza- prométeme que nunca me dejaras…

- Nunca… a menos que tú quieras dejarme… -dijo ella mientras clavaba mas su cara en su pecho-

Sazha deseo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, y que los dos se pudieran quedar solos, pero sabía que ahora no podía, así que con todo el dolor de su alma se separo de la chica.

- Me... me gustaría poderme ir contigo ahora… irnos a un lugar los dos solos… pero, no puedo, tengo que cumplir lo que he prometido al rey.

- Lo sé… yo también quiero estar… a solas contigo… -dijo la chica mientras se ponía mas roja que un tomate- pero sé que tienes que cumplirle a Ling… yo… yo solo quería, que supieras lo que siento… solo eso…

Sazha se derritió por las palabras de ella, así que la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos y le beso con suavidad, fue un beso breve después la soltó.

- Esta noche seguro hablaremos, espérame en tu habitación –dijo él mientras le guiñaba el ojo-

Aquello hizo que Rose se pusiera de todos los colores, lo que hizo que Sazha le dedicara una sonrisa de diablito, en ese momento una columna de humo salió de la cabeza de la chica, abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la detuvo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Shh… no digas nada… no se lo puedes decir a nadie… nadie puede saberlo… esta noche… hablaremos… espérame… -dijo el controlándose al extremo, para no saltar encima de la chica de nuevo-

Sazha le hizo una venia con la cabeza a modo de despedida, y después se reclino lentamente cerca del oído de ella, para susurrarle suavemente.

- Recuerda...nos vemos esta noche… y si puede ser… con la misma ropa de bailarina que tenias ayer… -dijo divertido, después levanto la cara para ver la reacción de ella-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mas humo saliera de la cabeza de Rose, todo su cuerpo temblaba, solo al pensar en lo que esperaría esa noche…. La chica se llevo las manos a la cara para que el no la viera, aquello hizo que Sazha se riera a carcajadas, mientras que al fondo, Brioc lo miraba divertido, mientras que pensaba en lo agradable que sería trabajar a su lado. Rose bajo las manos cuando el dejo de reírse, y le miro con fingida rabia, después le saco la lengua y salió corriendo lejos de allí, lo que hizo que otra vez Sazha estallara en risas, se calmo y camino hacia Brioc, que lo esperaba de brazos cruzados.

- Mmm, recuerde que lo primero, que tiene que hacer es prometerse –dijo divertido Brioc, metiendo el dedo en la yaga-

Sazha le miro cansado y suspiro con fuerza, mientras maldecía entre dientes.

* * *

_**50 C. La boda.**_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la audiencia de Ling, aquellas semanas habían sido de frenética actividad en el castillo, por un lado los primeros cambios, que Ling había empezado a imponer en Xing, y por otro la organización de la boda de Mei-chan y Alphonse, al principio la familia de Mei-chan, se había opuesto al enlace, pero como Mei-chan era una desgracia por su fracaso cara a la familia, finalmente decidieron que eso era lo mejor que les podía haber pasado, así que aprovechando su matrimonio, la desheredaron y expulsaron de la familia.

Lo que les costó más trabajo de lograr, fue liberar a la hermanita pequeña de Mei-chan, la familia amenazo con atrincherarse en su palacete y matarla antes que entregarla, pero gracias a la intervención clave de Roy, que haciendo gala de sus actitudes como militar estratégico, dialogo, presiono , y amenazo finalmente a la familia, con hacer pública su alta traición al rey, ellos habían usado a Maldin y Mei-chan como arma contra la dinastía, y según las estrictas normas de Xing, si una familia atentaba contra el rey, su castigo seria la muerte y destrucción total, así que finalmente cedieron, era preferible perder una hija a la destrucción total, además su reputación cara a las demás familias, se vería seriamente afectada, no estaría bien visto, la forma como experimentaron con su dios protector, ya que aquello sería considerado como una blasfemia, así que prefirieron acceder y guardar silencio. La reunión de las dos hermanas fue impactante y lleno de emoción, al final después de tanto sufrimiento, por fin sus vidas se encaminaban por buen camino, la hermana de Mei-chan, participo activamente, en la preparación de la boda de su hermana, y la pareja decidió que se casarían al estilo típico de Xing, siguiendo las costumbres de ella, así que tuvieron que hacer multitud de rituales, entre los cuales habían varios de purificación de Mei-chan y Alphonse.

Sazha y Roy, al ver todo lo que le tocaba padecer a Alphonse, un sinfín de maratonianas sesiones de purificación, hizo que un sudor frio recorriera por sus espaldas, ya que dentro de poco tiempo, ellos tendrían que decidir cómo se casarían, así que cada cual decidió de manera diferente, Roy convenció a Riza, para hacerlo al modo de Xing, en honor al recuerdo de Maldin, mientras que Sazha y Rose por su parte, decidieron que lo harían, a la manera ¨normal¨ de Amestris.

El día de la boda, por deseo expreso de la pareja, solo asistieron las personas más allegadas a ellos, los amigos de la pareja y la hermana menor de Mei-chan, La ceremonia se celebro en la pequeña capilla, donde habían hablado tiempo atrás Winry y Mei, la capilla estaba decorada coquetamente y sobriamente, con flores y telas blancas por todas partes, y como homenaje a Maldin, pusieron una foto suya con lazos negros, en un pequeño altar que pusieron cerca de donde se pondrían los novios, en honor a su memoria.

Como mandaban las costumbres de Xing, los padrinos estaban parados frente al novio, dándole la espalda, los dos padrinos iban vestidos de un blanco inmaculado, demostrando la pureza de sus corazones y sentimientos hacia la joven pareja, Ling iba vestido con un hermoso kimono, adornado solo con un ancho cinto de color oro, que solo era usado por el rey en ese tipo de ceremonias, al lado de Ling estaba Winry que también llevaba puesto un kimono, sin ningún tipo de adorno, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un gran moño. Winry desde el día en que se había peleado y golpeado a Edward, había permanecido encerrada a cal y canto en su habitación, reusando a hablar con nadie, solo permitía que una criada le llevara la comida y limpiara su habitación, de la cual solo había salido un día, para que el zumo sacerdote le dijera, donde tenía que ubicarse durante la ceremonia y sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Atrás de los dos padrinos, estaba Alphonse, el cual también iba vestido con un kimono típico de Xing, pero a diferencia del de Ling, su kimono tenia hermosos grabados de color plata, que decoraban toda la tela con forma de dragones, según la tradición, aquello traía fecundidad a la pareja, el joven estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre una pequeña silla, esperando a la novia, mientras los invitados estaban a sus espaldas.

Todos los invitados de Amestris, iban vestidos al estilo de su país, Ed, Roy y Sazha iban vestidos con elegantes fracs de color negro, chaleco y corbata, mientras que las dos chicas del grupo, iban vestidas con estilos diferentes, Riza llevaba, un vestido largo estilo sirena, de color azul oscuro, muy ceñido al cuerpo y con bolardos al final, cerrado en la espalda y con un discreto escote, que solo dejaba ver el nacimiento de su delicado cuello, sobre los hombros llevaba un pequeño chal blanco de seda, que combinaba con sus pendientes de perlas, el pelo lo llevaba recogido bajo, en un pequeño moño negro. Rose por su parte, llevaba un vestido de color verde oscuro, tallado al cuerpo y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, adornado por un cinto de color beige, en la parte superior tenía el hombro derecho descubierto, y en el delicado tirante del hombro izquierdo, llevaba un broche en forma de flor de color beige, a ella también le habían recogido el pelo, pero en dos moños bajos a cada lado de la cabeza.

Los vestidos de los invitados, fueron un regalo de Ling, que hizo que las costureras reales, les fabricaran esos vestidos a medida, cuando Roy y Sazha vieron como habían quedado de guapas las chicas, le agradecieron a Ling mentalmente por el regalo. Los invitados de Xing, vestían de riguroso kimono negro, la mezcla de culturas creaba una singular boda, lo que si les unía a todos, era la alegría que sentían por el enlace de la pareja, llevaban esperando un rato que llegara la novia, la cual hizo su aparición al cabo de un rato, y cuando todos la vieron, la capilla entera se lleno de murmullos, Alphonse al escuchar los murmullos, se giro para ver a su prometida y se quedo sin palabras cuando la vio.

Mei-chan iba vestida con un precioso kimono de color blanco, el cual llevaba bordados flores de color rosado, que simbolizaban su etapa de niña, en Xing, las niñas solo podían vestirse de colores pastel, por lo que esos grabados simbolizaban, su paso de niña a mujer y finalmente a esposa, y a diferencia de los demás invitados, Mei-chan iba con el pelo suelto, que le caía graciosamente por sus hombros, y sobre su cabeza llevaba una corona de flores blancas, aquel peinado no era el tradicional de Xing, ya que la novia siempre, tenía que ir con el pelo recogido y cubierta por un delicado tul, pero Mei-chan quería honrar al país natal de su prometido de esa manera. Y en su hermosa cara, solo tenía puesto un delicado brillo rosado sobre los labios, eso junto con su pelo, y las corona de flores, lo que daba un aire de inocencia total, Mei-chan se sonrojo un poco al ver la cara de asombro de Al, y se quedo parada en la puerta, hasta que su hermanita pequeña que la acompañaba, jalo suavemente de una manga de su kimono, para que empezara a caminar, Mei-chan la con dulzura, aun no se podía creer que su hermana estuviera allí con ella, su hermanita menor iba con un delicado kimono de color rosado, típico de las jovencitas adolecentes.

Finalmente Mei llego al altar, Alphonse se levanto de la silla, y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, se acerco un poco hacia ella y le susurro que estaba guapísima, aquello hizo que ella se volviera a sonrojar, después de eso el Zumo sacerdote inicio la ceremonia, que transcurrió con total normalidad, y la sala estallo en aplausos cuando los dos novios sellaron su matrimonio con un dulce beso, la hermanita de Mei-chan lloraba a moco tendido, y algunos invitados no pudieron esconder sus lagrimas de alegría.

Después de la ceremonia había un gran banquete en los jardines reales, al cual fueron invitados todos los habitantes del castillo, habían multitud de sillas y mesas decoradas acorde a la ocasión, y los novios y padrinos se cambiaron de ropa para asistir al banquete, y para evitar discusiones a Edward y a Winry los pusieron en mesas separadas, lo cual fue un alivio para Winry, que estaba más tranquila que en los días anteriores, aun seguía con la férrea idea de marcharse, y tenía todo preparado para irse a otro día después de la boda, iba a cumplir hasta el final, con su labor como madrina, y durante la ceremonia ella se había emocionado y llorado de alegría por la joven pareja, aunque por otra parte, sentía como el corazón se le oprimía por la pena, al saber que pasaría mucho tiempo, hasta que ella volviera a verles de nuevo.

Edward, por su parte, la había dejado en paz, evitando que sus miradas se cruzaran, o de estar cerca de ella, el actuaba como si ella no existiera, aquello hizo que ella, estuviera más tranquila, aunque su tranquilidad se acabo en el banquete, cuando por ¨accidente¨ Winry desde lo lejos, vio a Edward hablando animadamente con Roy, aquello hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco, se veía tan atractivo con el frac, el vestido le quedaba perfecto y al ser de color negro, hacia que su rubia melena que tenia sujeta en una coleta de caballo, destacara aun mas, parecía un modelo de revista, en ese momento Winry, se percato del gran número de mujeres que estaban cerca de él, mirándole descaradamente. Muchas de las féminas del castillo, vieron la oportunidad perfecta, para tratar de cazar al apuesto joven, se había corrido la voz en el castillo sobre la soltería del apuesto joven, y todas las solteras pusieron sus miras en el, ya que era un excelente partido y tendría un brillante futuro al lado del rey, asechándole como si fueran hienas, pero Edward no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, por eso aunque Winry no lo supiera, Ed estaba hablando con Roy, como una forma de escape de la jauría de chicas, que se peleaban por estar a su lado, el joven se vio desbordado, rodeado y acosado.

- Roy… tienes que ayudarme… ¿Que hago? –pregunto el peli rubio, dedicándole una mirada a Roy de impotencia- yo quiero estar solo… pero ellas no paran de buscar excusas para estar a mi lado.

- Mmmm yo te podría dar muuuy buenas ideas, sobre lo que hacer con esas chicas –respondió Roy mientras miraba a Edward con picardía- lo primero que puedes hac… WAAAA –grito Roy, al sentir el fuerte pellizco de Riza-

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber, que burrada le piensas decir? –Riza tenia los brazos puestos en jarra, y miraba al capitán playboy con mirada asesina-

- Nada cariño… nada… -respondió Roy, mientras gotas de sudor pasaban por su cara- solo le iba a decir cómo evitar a esas chicas.

Riza bajo las manos y le miro con cara de no creerse una palabra, y le dedico la típica mirada femenina de ¨mas tarde me la pagaras¨, aquello hizo que Roy tragara saliva mientras miraba a Edward en busca de ayuda, pero el joven también lo miraba con mirada asesina, lo último que Ed necesitaba ahora mismo, eran las bromas estúpidas de Roy, justo en ese momento Edward sintió como si alguien lo estuviera mirando intensamente, giro la cabeza para buscar quien era, y alcanzo a ver justo cuando Winry giraba la cara para otra parte, Ed sintió, como se le caía el alma al suelo solo de pensar, que ella tal vez lo hubiera estado mirando.

Mientras ajenos al pequeño drama de Ed, Riza seguía riñéndole a Roy, por tratar de pervertir al joven, y Roy trataba de excusarse, pero cada excusa que le daba, hacia que la rubia se cabreara mas y mas, finalmente Roy se quedo callado y serio cuando vio como Ed, tenía la cabeza baja con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, así que le hizo señas con las manos a Riza para que se callara y viera a Ed.

- Acero, no sabía yo que tuvieras tanto éxito con las chicas, si lo llego a saber antes te hubiera invitado a salir conmigo –le dijo Roy mientras le daba un pequeño codazo, y le miraba con picardía, en un intento desesperado por cambiar la triste actitud del joven-

Riza miro a Roy y comprendió al momento, que todo lo que había dicho antes, era solo una forma de tener a Ed ocupado pensando en otra cosa, le dedico una suave sonrisa a Roy, así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que le dices otra vez? –dijo esta vez Riza, con fingida rabia-

- Pero... es que el está en la flor de la juventud, si yo estuviera en su lugar… que cosas no haría…

- ¡ROY! -le riño la rubia-

- ¡Pero!... yo.. -se quejo el-

- ¡De pero nada!, no le hagas caso Edward.

Edward alzo la mirada y les dedico una sonrisa triste.

- No hace falta que hagáis esto por mi –dijo Ed, que se había dado cuenta de todo- os agradezco que os toméis tantas molestias… pero no hace falta.

Roy y Riza se miraron con tristeza, Roy se acerco al rubio y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

- Tienes que ser fuerte Ed, yo… yo si estuviera en tu lugar, simplemente no sabría que hacer… aunque aún no se.. que piensas hacer con la marcha de Winry.

- No hare nada –dijo con tristeza-

- ¿Ósea, dejaras marchar a Winry-chan? –pregunto asombrada Riza-

- Si...

- ¡Pero no puedes dejarla ir! -le azuzo Riza-

- Por favor… no quiero hablar más de esto -respondió el mientras movía suavemente la cabeza- es lo que he decidido... ahora si me disculpáis voy por algo de beber.

El rubio les hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho, dejando a la pareja con un mal sabor de boca e impotentes al ver su sufrimiento.

Por otra parte Winry, después que había visto a Edward, sintió como si el suelo debajo de sus pies se hubiera movido, sabía que no podía permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, verlo a él rodeado por tantas mujeres, o al escuchar los comentarios de los demás invitados, que hablaban sobre las cualidades físicas de el apuesto joven soltero venido de Amestris, con cada frase, cada mujer que pasaba por su lado apurándose por ir a hablar con él, hacia que la chica sentirá como si se le clavaran varios puñales en el pecho, así que decidió que ya había cumplido de sobra con su papel de madrina, así que se acerco a la pareja para despedirse.

- He cumplido con mi promesa, de estar con vosotros el día de vuestra boda, estoy sumamente feliz de ver, que sois felices y que os espera un futuro lleno de alegría –dijo Winry con alegría-

- Te agradecemos mucho que hayas aceptado ser nuestra madrina Winry-chan –le respondió Mei-chan dedicándole una gran sonrisa-

Winry miro a la chica con tristeza, suspiro con fuerza y les anuncio su partida inminente.

-Siento aguaros el momento, pero mañana por la mañana partiré, tal como ya os había dicho, así que hoy me retiro a mi habitación, para acabar de preparar mis cosas.

Alphonse la miro con semblante triste, él quería pedirle que se quedara que nos e marchara, pero con Mei-chan habían decidido que Winry, ya era mayor para tomar sus decisiones, y si ella lo decidía así… lo aceptarían, Alphonse y tomo las manos de Mei entre las suyas, buscando el apoyo moral de la chica.

- ¿Volverás a vernos de vez en cuando no? –pregunto él con ilusión-

- Si Al, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver –Winry no quería darle la ilusión, que la volverían a ver pronto-

- Entonces ¿Volverás para ver a nuestros hijos? –pregunto Mei-chan, llena de emoción-

- ¿Ya estáis pensando en niños? –pregunto divertida ella- pero si sois muy jóvenes aun.

- Claro –respondió Mei exultante de alegría- yo ya quiero ver a varios pequeños Al y Ed correr por el castillo.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en Winry, al pensar que a ella también le gustaría verlo, pero no solo los hijos de Mei… también los suyos, y antes que aquello le afectara mas, le devolvió la sonrisa a Mei-chan.

- Así será Mei-chan, yo te prometo que volveré para verlo –prometió con seguridad Winry-

Aquello hizo que Mei-chan, abrazara a la rubia con fuerza, y no pudo evitar el llanto, al saber que se marcharía al otro día, y mientras las dos chicas se abrazaban, a lo lejos Ed las miraba con tristeza, el pobre seguía rodeado de chicas que no paraban de parlotear, pero el ajeno a todas ellas, no las escuchaba estaba totalmente concentrado viendo a Winry, parecía que ella se estaba despidiendo… después las dos chicas se dejaron de abrazar, y vio como Winry les hacia una reverencia y se iba de la fiesta, Ed cerro los puños con fuerza mientras la veía partir, quería salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero sabía que no lograría nada con eso, así que bajo la cabeza lleno de dolor, escondiendo su rostro de las mujeres que le rodeaban, las cuales no habían advertido el cambio de humor del rubio.

Al cabo de un rato Edward se levanto abruptamente de su silla, dejando al grupo de mujeres asombrada por su repentina actitud, y se fue sin decirles nada, Ed fue hasta donde Alphonse y le dijo que se marchaba a su habitación, que le ¨dolía¨ la cabeza, Al miro a su hermano con mucha pena, sabía que su hermano estaba en perfecto estado, y que lo único que quería era irse de allí, así que asintió con la cabeza, después de eso el rubio salió rumbo a su habitación, mientras que no paraba de pensar, en lo duros días que se avecinaban, cuando ya Winry no estuviera en el castillo.

* * *

_**50 D. La noche...**_

**AVISO *-*-* MEDIO LIME *-*-*-**

Ed estaba parado en la terraza de su habitación mirando con detenimiento la estrellada noche, para estar mas cómodo se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, también se había desabrochado los primeros botones de su blanca camisa, y mientras miraba el estrellado cielo, miles de pensamientos flotaban por su cabeza, sobre su pasado, su presente y su futuro… su futuro… era igual aquel estrellado cielo, parte era negro por la oscuridad de su soledad, y la parte brillante de las estrellas, era como la felicidad irradiada de la gente que le rodeaba con sus respectivas parejas, pero aunque él estuviera rodeado de pequeñas luces… casi todo seguía siendo oscuridad… la oscuridad de su soledad, Ed dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, mientras seguía pensando.

De golpe la puerta de su habitación se abrió de manera abrupta, y por ella entro Winry como una tromba, la chica iba aun vestida con el delicado vestido blanco de seda, que llevaba durante el banquete, el vestido iba tallado hasta la cintura y después caía de manera suave sobre sus caderas hasta llegar al suelo, en la espalda tenía un gran escote, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y por delante tenía un pronunciado escote en forma de V, que realzaba de sobremanera sus pechos, la única diferencia de ahora al banquete, era que se había soltado el pelo que ahora corría libre por sus hombros, Winry miraba al joven con semblante serio.

Ed se quedo petrificado viendo a Winry, la chica parecía un ángel que hubiera salido de la nada, verla de esa manera tan abrupta, hizo que él se petrificara en donde estaba, mientras que parecía que sus pies se hubieran pegado al suelo, el peli rubio abrió la boca de la sorpresa, mientras que sus hermosos ojos dorados se abrían como platos, y justo en ese momento una sombra de preocupación paso por su mente, si ella estaba allí quería decir que algo malo había pasado, no había otra excusa plausible.

- ¿Ha pasado algo Winry? –pregunto preocupado -

- Necesito hablar contigo Edward Elric –dijo ella con voz dura- por eso he tomado posesión del cuerpo de Winry.

- ¿Lust? –pregunto atónito, mientras una brizna de pena pasaba por su rostro-

- Necesito preguntarte algo, es muy importante y necesito que seas sincero. –sentencio Lust-

- Dime… -dijo dudoso de la pregunta de Lust-

- ¿Tu amas a Winry? –pregunto yendo directamente al grano-

Ed se quedo sin palabras, ante la extraña pregunta de Lust, ¿Sería que Lust, solo había ido a su habitación para mofarse de sus sentimientos? Como último ataque contra el antes de su partida.

- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Edward Elrich… -volvió a preguntar Lust, con voz a un más dura que antes- ¿Amas a Winry? Si o no… responde de una maldita vez, no te quedes mirándome con cara de estúpido.

Edward, la miro con dureza, apretó las manos y frunció el ceño, le respondería con la verdad, aunque se burlara.

- Si lo hago…. -respondió el manteniéndole la mirada, no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo destruirse por responderle-

Aquello hizo que Lust, estallara de la rabia, camino decidida hasta Ed, y le agarro con fuerza del cuello de la camisa

- ¡Maldita sea! si es así ¿Por qué no luchas por ella? –pregunto llena de ira-

Ed la miro sorprendido, no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción de ella, frunció el ceño y la miro con firmeza, lo único que faltaba a él ahora, es que viniera Lust a darle a él también sermones, el chico saco pecho y la confronto

- ¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Ella me odia, no quiere saber nada de mí, ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces! –se defendió con fuerza- Ya está bien, yo no soy un juguete para que ella destruya mis sentimientos una y otra vez! ¡¿Ya os vale no?

Lust frunció mas el ceño, y soltó con fuerza la solapa de Ed, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de rabia.

- ¡Eso da igual! Estúpido humano, ¡si la amas tienes que luchar por ella! –le azuzo ella- ¿Que paso con toda esa determinación para acabar con mi padre? Esa misma determinación para ayudar a tu hermano y salvar a Xing, ¿acaso todo era mentira?

- ¡No era mentira! –se defendió el-

- ¿Entonces? ¡Tienes que luchar por ella! -chillo ella impotente-

- ¡PERO ELLA NO QUIERE! –grito el al ver la tozudez de Lust-

- ¿Y?-pregunto Lust, que aun sin comprender- ¡NADIE TE IMPIDE SEGUIRLO TRATANDO!

Lust suspiro con fuerza, toda la situación la estaba desbordando, cerró los ojos y trato de controlarse, y cuando se sintió más calmada volvió a hablarle, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si pudieras escuchar a Winry, ahora mismo en mi interior, esta gritando como una posesa, diciéndome que me vaya, que te deje en paz…. y tú crees que la escucho! PUES NO, es una niñata engreída que solo piensa en lo que pueda pasar… y no piensa en el daño que se está haciendo a ella misma… que yo siento como muere un poco por dentro cada vez, que te lastima o se aleja de ti.

Lust miro a Edward, y vio su rostro totalmente asombrado por las palabras de él, se quedo en silencio un rato, esperando una respuesta de el, pero él estaba parado allí… sin decirle nada… una de las venitas de la cabeza de ella, empezó a brotarse otra vez de manera peligrosa.

- ¡Estoy hasta los mismísimas narices de vosotros dos! –le riño de la impotencia- Estoy cansada de este estúpido juego del gato y el ratón – y después Lust desahogo toda su rabia y su frustración en el joven- ¡VOSOTROS DOS SOIS ESTUPIDOS!

La cara de sorpresa de Ed desapareció al momento, y miro a Lust con semblante serio, lo que ella le pedía era un milagro, Winry no lo amaba… la tristeza que describía Lust… seguramente no era por el… seria por Maldin… Lust estaba equivocaba, Ed bajo la mirada y le contesto con corazón abierto.

- No lo entiendes Lust… -dijo suavemente y lleno de dolor- tú no puedes pedir amor, a quien no te ama, tú que has estado tanto tiempo con los humanos, ya deberías saberlo…

Lust le miro de nuevo con mirada dura, como si quisiera molerlo a golpes, y volvió a suspirar tratando de calmarse.

- Ella te ama–dijo Lust con seguridad- Winry te ama… Lo sé… Lo siento.

Edward levanto la mirada y miro a Lust totalmente sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer o que esperar… ¿Sería verdad?… ¿o le estaría engañando?

- No me mientas Lust… -le amenazo- No juegues conmigo…

Aquello hizo que Lust, diera un gran bufido de desesperación, camino hacia la puerta con rabia, puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, y su primera reacción fue marcharse, pero una gran gota de sudor cayo por su frente, al imaginar todas la veces, que tendría que consolar a la estúpida de Winry por su cabezonería, suspiro de nuevo y camino decidida otra vez hacia Ed.

- ¿Porque los humanos sois tan estúpidos? –le pregunto sin entender-

- No somos estúpidos… -se defendió Ed-

- Sí que lo sois… Winry te ama, te adora con toda su alma… y tú.. tú la amas.. entonces ¡¿PORQUE DIABLOS TENEIS QUE HACER LAS COSAS TAN DIFICILES? ¡JODER!

Ed miro sorprendido a Lust, aun le costaba creerse las palabras de ella, Lust dejo caer los brazos a los lados, y trato de calmarse para no matarlo.

- Por eso he venido… por eso te he traído a la fuerza a Winry… para escuchar tu respuesta, y para decirte que tienes que luchar por ella… yo te juro, que lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad… tienes que aprovechar este tiempo, que te brindo con Winry… nunca mas tendrás otra oportunidad como esta Edward Elric… tú eliges… o te quedas toda tu vida preguntándote, el porqué no aprovechaste esta última oportunidad… para saber si lo que decía era verdad…

Lust miro decidida a Edward, el cual tenía la cabeza baja pensando en las palabras de Lust, y como él no contestaba, Lust siguió hablando.

- Estoy cansada Edward Elric... cansada de sufrir y ver sufrimiento a mi alrededor, no quiero sufrir mas... yo sé Winry sufrirá cuando nos marchemos… lo sé... tú tienes que hacerla cambiar de opinión... porque si no lo haces... me asegurare que nunca mas... óyeme bien... nunca más la vuelvas a ver...

El joven sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se rompía por las palabras de Lust, la sola idea de nunca volver a verla, causo un gran cataclismo interior dentro de el, esa sería su última oportunidad... tendría que ser ahora o nunca, además… que más le daba si ella lo rechazaba de nuevo… era mejor eso… a estar toda su vida en duda, así que tenía que jugárselas todas con Winry. En ese momento Lust cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras suspiraba con fuerza, y le dijo sus últimas palabras a Edward.

- Lo dejo en tus manos Edward... por favor...

En ese momento, Winry tuvo control de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, el rostro se le puso más rojo que un tomate, mientras miraba a Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos, y cuando vio la forma en la que él la miraba, hizo que las piernas le flaquearan.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -dio un fuerte grito, que hizo que Ed la mirara asombrado-

Después del grito, la chica se dio rápidamente media vuelta, y empezó a correr hacia la puerta para escapar, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta, el pomo simplemente había desapareció, Ed al verla huir, lo había trasmutado en una gran barra que bloqueaba la puerta, Winry se quedo paralizada frente a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, no quería darse la vuelta para ver su rostro, ella quería evitar que el viera su cara, así que trato de usar su poder… pero no pudo.

- _No podrás escapar Winry... no esta vez... -dijo Lust con voz divertida-_

- ¡YO TE MATO LUST! ¡ TE ASEGURO QUE TE MATO! -Chillo Winry, mientras empezaba a darles golpes a la puerta con fuerza-

– ¡_Ja! eso quiero verlo, mátame mejor cuando estés en brazos de Edward... -se mofo divertida-_

Cuando Lust nombro a Edward, Winry fue consciente que el aun estaba a sus espaldas, la chica trago saliva y trato de mediar con él.

- Déjame salir Edo… -dijo con voz temblorosa-

Pero el chico no hablaba, la habitación estaba en un silencio sepulcral, que se vio interrumpido, con el sonido de los pasos de él caminando hacia ella, Winry sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso, después sintió como el paraba a escasos centímetros de su espalda, y fue cuando escucho su respiración… era agitada, al igual que la de ella, después Ed alzo sus dos manos y las puso contra la puerta, dejando a Winry encerrada en medio de sus dos fuertes brazos, la chica sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo, empezaba a subir al sentirlo tan cerca, trato de hablar pero no pudo.

El se acerco mas a ella, juntando su pecho contra su espalda, atrapándola mas entre la puerta y su cuerpo, a Winry le costaba respirar la emoción del momento la sobrepasaba, y como tenia descubierta gran parte de la espalda, la sensación de contacto se incremento mucho mas, la chica sintió como si se le parara el corazón, cuando el chico bajo el rostro y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle su nombre

- Winry …. –ella se quedo totalmente sin respiración, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado a su alrededor- Winry… yo… yo no quiero.. que te vayas.

Y como si un impulso de corriente atravesara su cuerpo, la chica se quedo totalmente en shock, Ed quito una de sus manos de la puerta, y la tomo con suavidad del brazo se aparto un poco de ella, y la hizo girar lentamente hacia él, Winry estaba totalmente indefensa, su cuerpo se dejaba llevar sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, sentía como si una ola de sensaciones la travesara y a su vez la bloqueara, su única defensa era, mantener la mirada baja evitando mirarle el rostro, así que Ed la soltó del brazo y suavemente su mano en su barbilla, después le alzo el rostro, a lo que tampoco pudo resistirse ella. Edward la miraba con intensidad, mientras que ella seguía evitando mirarle, centrando su atención hacia un costado, Edward utilizo su mano para acariciarle suavemente el rostro, aquello hizo que Winry, se estremeciera al contacto de su mano, el joven rio débilmente y sin esperar que ella lo mirara a los ojos, volvió a acercar su cuerpo hacia ella, aprisionándola contra la puerta, después su mano volvió a la barbilla, y la obligo a que levantara mas la cabeza.

En ese momento la respiración de Winry se agito mas, y inconscientemente abrió un poco los labios, aquello hizo que Ed centrara toda su atención en ellos, así que se dejo llevar por el momento, y cerro lentamente los ojos, y después la beso suavemente reclamando sus labios, aquello hizo que Winry abriera desmesuradamente los ojos, pero el aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en la sensación del roce de sus suaves labios, Winry sentía como su cuerpo aun seguía sin responderle, era como si solo existiera para sentir a Ed, el al ver que ella no le apartaba, prolongo mas el beso, besándola aun mas suavemente… la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, demostrándole todos su sentimientos, sus labios juguetearon con los suyos y en un arranque de pasión le mordió suavemente el labio lo que hizo que la chica exclamara un pequeño gemido, el retiro lentamente el rostro, dejando a la chica casi sin respiración, tenía la boca entre abierta de la sorpresa, mientras su rostro era un poema, el sonrió tontamente viéndola en ese estado.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche Winry… -dijo él con voz suplicante-

Winry sintió como todo a su alrededor volvía a desaparecer, no podía creer lo que él le estaba pidiendo.

- Ee,… ee… eso… es i..im..po..sib…sible.. –jadeo ella tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible, mientras apartaba la mirada para un lado-

Ed volvió a sonreír tontamente, ahora tenía la seguridad, que Winry no podía oponerse a él, así que la volvió a tomarla por la barbilla, obligándola a que lo viera, los ojos de la chica vibraban solo con verlo, él le dedico otra sonrisa matadora de las suyas, y volvió a besarla con suavidad, Winry estaba en su límite… el cual se rompió del todo, cuando el, sin romper el beso, le hablo con suavidad.

- Quédate conmigo… -exclamo, mientras empezaba a mover sus labios suavemente hacia la comisura de sus labios- quédate conmigo…. Ahora y siempre…

Winry empezó a jadear de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón, pero Ed la estaba enloqueciendo con sus besos, ella sabía que en cualquier momento, la poca voluntad que tenia, se vendría abajo, trato en vano de alejarlo de su cuerpo, giro el rostro hacia un lado, rompiendo el beso, pero Ed no se dio por vencido, y empezó a besarla suavemente en el cuello, aquello hizo que ella chica arqueara el cuerpo, y dejara escapar un fuerte gemido que la sorprendió hasta ella misma, alzo la mano temblorosa y se tapo la boca, aquello hizo que Ed sonriera de nuevo, después siguió besando su cuello, mientras empezaba a subir por la comisura del cuello, e iba intercalando los besos con pequeños roces de su lengua jugueteando, sobre la delicada piel de ella, mientras que Winry seguía con la mano en la boca, reprimiendo cualquier gemido mas, el se tomo su tiempo, hasta que llego a su oído, y suavemente le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, Winry sintió como le temblaban las piernas, y aunque se tapara la boca, un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta, el soltó suavemente su oído y le susurro delicadamente.

- Te amo Winry…. Siempre te he amado, y siempre te amare… -hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras recobraba el aliento- quédate conmigo por favor…. Quiero estar contigo… hoy mañana… todos los días... hasta el fin del mundo*…Quédate esta noche conmigo… por favor…

En ese momento, toda la voluntad de la chica se vino abajo, como un edificio de naipes que se caía por el peso…. Ahora todo daba igual… todo su pasado… nada tenía sentido… sin saber cómo, uso sus manos para apartar al joven con suavidad, después alzo la mirada para ver sus hermosos ojos dorados, los cuales la miraban llenos de amor… aquellos hermosos ojos que ella tanto amaba… en ese momento todos los engaños, mentiras, traiciones eran nada… el estaba allí frente a ella, demostrándole todo su amor, Winry supo que muy a su pesar, la voluntad de marcharse lejos, se había vuelto añicos, así que reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba para responderle.

- Me…. Me quedare… Edo… -dijo mientras le temblaba la voz-

Edward al escuchar la respuesta, sonrió de alegría y volvió a buscar sus labios, certificando aun mas los sentimientos de ella, y usando la misma táctica de antes, sin romper su beso siguió hablando sobre sus labios, ahora que la tenia donde quería, iba a obligar a que ella admitiera sus sentimientos.

- Dime que me amas… dime que es lo que... sientes por mi… -dijo el casi susurrando-

Winry estaba mas allá de sus límites, no podía pensar con claridad solo sentir…

- Te... amo… Edo… -respondió ella sin pensar-

Después de eso, no hicieron falta más palabras todo estaba dicho, Edward la atrajo con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras la besaba con más pasión, haciéndola casi perder el sentido, toda la frustración y dolor de los dos, quedaba en el pasado, solo existía ese momento, y después del intenso beso, Ed la alzo entre sus brazos como si fuera ella una pluma, y camino con paso seguro y decidido hacia su cama, nadie iba a librar esa noche a Winry de el… nada ni nadie…

**FIN**

_** N.A. Mención de honor de la frase __"Quiero estar contigo, todos los días... hasta el fin del mundo". para Kiryuu aka Yue sacado de su perfil, espero que no te moleste pero quería plasmarlo en el final del fanfic._

_

* * *

_*-*- **Off Topic ¨Cambios del Fanfic** *-*-

Siempre he querido escribir esto XD, esto fue lo que debió haber sido y no fue en mi fanfic xD.

Primero en un principio Maldin no existía.. ni Sazha… solo Fritz.. había pensado que Fritz, se haría pasar por amigo de Winry, y se la llevaría lejos para engañarla… ósea que era malo… pero no tan malo como después termino , pero a medida que avanzaba la historia, se volvió malo y despiadado, y según la idea original el aparentaba ser bueno, que era solo una máscara para engañar a Winry, aquella mascara más adelante, se caería ante Winry haciéndola pedazos, (Vamos igual Winry sufría por todos lados XDD) la máscara de Fritz se caía exactamente en el capitulo, cuando Winry muere, así que como ya estaba escrito tuve que modificarlo, para acomodarlo a los cambios, sobre el nombre de Fritz me base en una anterior jefe mío, que era alemán y era muy muy estricto, pero era muy buena persona, nada que ver con la rata de Fritz de mi fanfic.

Después introduje en la historia a Sazha, mi querido Sazha XD… pse… antes el era un calzonasos XDD (odio admitirlo) él era un chico que vivía, bajo la sombra de su padre, creyéndole todo lo que este le contaba, y haciendo cualquier cosa por agradar a su padre, el también se vería engañado por Fritz, pero su concepto cambio, a raíz de que me leí un libro, donde su protagonista había sufrido mucho en su niñez (además que era un tío bueno xD), aquel libro me marco mucho, y quise que este personaje se transformara de esa manera, sobre el nombre… como iba a ser un calzonasos, me inspire en una persona real que conozco, el también se llama Sazha XD, era un chico ruso muy guapo que conocí hace algún tiempo, era rubio, de ojos azules, muy jovencito e inmaduro… (tendría unos 19 añitos… vamos lo que yo llamo un yogurin XD), tan inmaduro era… que mi hermanito de 14 añitos, es más maduro que el… ese Sazha estaba liado con una mujer casi 30 años mayor que él, que le dominaba como un niño… hasta le prohibía ver la tele… o jugar al ordenador… con eso os digo todo xDDD.

Sobre Maldin… siempre me han impactado, el tipo de personaje de aristócrata e inteligente, ese tipo de personas que cuando hablas con ellos, te sientes insignificante a su lado por sus grandes conocimientos, tampoco me plantee que se enamorara de Winry… la verdad que él se enamorara de ella me vino de los reviews, aquello de formar un cuadrado amoroso entre Winry, Maldin, Roy y Ed, me gusto la idea XD…. aunque yo estaba segura que Roy nunca amaría a Winry, para mí eso no tiene sentido xD, sobre la esposa de Maldin, se me ocurrió en el último momento, en un principio las motivaciones de Maldin era únicamente de poder, pero a medida que avanzaba el fanfic, no podía volverlo tan malo, y que solo eso fuera su motivación, si que cree la trágica historia de su esposa ( que me dejo destrozada por lo dura u_uU), el nombre de Maldin, proviene de un amigo del WoW (Juego online al que soy adicta) que es un señor mayor, con un warlock, muy simpático e inteligente, el cual se rio mucho cuando le conté, que le había puesto ese nombre a mi personaje, pero cuando le pregunte el porqué de su Nick, me dijo que era porque un warlock (brujo) es algo oscuro, y quería ponerle algo como maldito, pero más suave… (cosa que me entere cuando ya le había puesto Maldin T_T al personaje de mi Fanfic XDD).

Sobre Rose… la verdad me pase tres pueblos con ella, si que iba a ser lanzada… pero a tanto no, pero después pensé que cuando una chica está enamorada muchas veces pierde el rumbo, también pensé que sería la pareja perfecta para Maldin, pero a raíz del cambio de personaje de Sazha, los dos encajaban mejor, además los dos son jóvenes, se entenderían mucho mejor.

Poco mas he de decir, hubieron cambios más suaves, pero ahora que veo lo que pensaba a lo que sucedió, me parece extraño XD.

*-*-* END OFF TOPIC*-*-*-*

* * *

Waaaa agggg me encantoo xD, la parte final, como bien dije en mi blog, la escena de Ed y Winry, la tengo escrita hace tiiiiiiiiiiiemmmmmmmmmmpooo xD, una noche que no podía dormir, se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, me levante y me puse a escribir como una posesa… y me termine durmiendo a las 5am U_U, mi marido al otro día me dijo que estaba loca xD.

Ahora sobre el final, espero que os hayáis divertido tanto como yo escribiendo, lamento mucho los errores de ortografía o redacción, siempre he tratado de mejorar capitulo tras capitulo, cosa que creo que se ha notado, de momento la única actualización que tendrá mi fanfic es cuando suba una modificación que tengo escrita sobre el capitulo que Mei-chan se despide de Alphonse después de la lucha contra Father, y de hacer algún lemon de este fanfic, por lo que si queréis estar al día, ponerme en alerta de autor XD. Lamento la espera de este capítulo, pero como veréis lo he hecho súper largo, lo más lógico es que fueran dos capítulos, pero quería que mi fanfic acabara en el capítulo 50 XD.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leerme y dejarme sus reviews, han sido de vital importancia para seguir adelante me gustaría poderos poner a todos, pero hare hincapié en los que me dejan reviews habitualmente, comentare los reviews del último capítulo, y al final pondré un comentario especial a ciertas personas que me han marcado mucho con sus comentarios.

Kbzoniko si Ling es la leche XD, Ups perdón por la expresión jajajaja, y lo de Ling y Ran… la verdad aún no me lo creo que hubiera quedado tan bien, sabía que quería que Ling la confrontara pero nunca así xD, me alegra que te haya gustado :D.

Anime Dark, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que tomes el poco tiempo que te queda para comentar mi fanfic, en serio lo agradezco :D, aunque ahora ya se ha acabado… BUAAAAAAAAAA XD.

Kiryuu Lilith (XD que sepas que para mi seguirás siendo Yue XD), sobre lo bueno que se ha vuelto Sazha… pse… a ti te gustan los malos… ¬_¬ con razón beca y caro te temen.. xD, espero que Beca le haya gustado la boda, la verdad fue lo que más me costó escribir XD, ya que no quería extenderme tanto en ella, ya que quería que todo acabara en este capítulo T.T, me alegra que a Caro le haya gustado lo de Ling y Ran XD, espero que el final os haya gustado ;).

Doshi-san, la verdad el temor de Winry era temor al dolor, yo creo que la pobre después de tanto sufrir, aun se podía creer que pudiera ser real ese amor… jajaja me hizo reír lo de Ran fan y que habían cachado xD, mm Rose no acosa a Sazha… y si lo hace a él le gusta xD. mmm sobre tus preguntas, si tengo el pelo rizado pero soy algo sicodélica, lo tengo negro y hace poco me hice mechones grandes rojos XDD, y lo de Bonis viene de ni nombre real, que es Ivonne, desde pequeña mi madre me llamaba von, y con el tiempo evoluciono a este nick XD ósea Ivonne, von... Bon.. Bonis xD, hasta mi marido me llama así xD, jus sobre tu hermana xD pues cuando suba el lemon que tengo sobre este fanfic entre manos que lo lea XD, espero que os haya gustado el final :), XD sobre los dos capis que dije antes fueron los que subí uno seguido del otro, si no hubiera tardado más tiempo xD... cosas mías XD. O_o sesión de preguntas mmm XD no estaría mal no XD, aun así yo voy colocado mis progresos en mi blog, de lo que estoy por publicar y cuando lo hare, así que te hubiera sido mas fácil leyendo mi blog xD.

Majo Sonolu waa y a mí, que me preocupaba que tantos momentos románticos fueran demasiado empalagosos xD, pero bueno parece que a todos les gusto jajaja, y si Winry fue complicada hasta el final, pero si yo con ser como es ella, consigo a un tío bueno como Ed acosándome así... ni me lo pensaba jajajajaja.

Darck-fma-love-mayANDwinry (O_o vaya pedazo de nick xD) muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta que te gustara tanto :D, yap Winry se cargo un poco el momento romántico xD, pero bueno después la acorralo Ed muajajaja xD, gracias por leer todosss los capítulos XD que no son pocos.. xD

Ximen Ale joo que alegría hasta el final todavía hay gente que me lee XD, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribo este fanfic, que muchas veces creo que la gente al ver el montón de capítulos, les entra la pereza y no lo leen :D, muchas gracias por tu review :D, y no te preocupes por no dejar reviews antes, para mi es importante saber lo que piensan mis lectores, pero también entiendo que no siempre se tiene tiempo para poner un review, sobre como redacto... XD la verdad yo creo que lo hago mal xD... no es broma, es cierto que he ido mejorando con el tiempo, pero aun creo que no lo hago bien xD, aunque leer buenos comentarios como el tuyo me levanta la moral y me dan ganas de seguir adelante, muchas gracias :D.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Y si me falta alguno de mis incondicionales, lo siento mucho u_u

Kiryuu Lilithm aka Yue, chicas sois tremendas, siempre me habéis hecho reír con todos vuestros comentarios, desbordáis imaginación y algunos comentarios han sido decisivos para este fanfic, muchas gracias, espero veros por algún otro fanfic mío XD, seguro me ayudáis dándome ideas, también espero que vuestra amistad dure mucho tiempo, las épocas del colegio y las amigas, son las mejores de vuestra vida, atesorarla como un tesoro chicas, y sé que puede sonar cursi y tal, pero os tengo en muy gran estima, cuidaros mucho :D

Kbzoniko tus comentarios siempre me hacen ver mi fanfic de otra manera, te fijas en cosas que pase por alto, y me hacen pensar sobre lo que he escrito, lo digo en el buen sentido, también me he reído mucho con algunos de tus comentarios medio subidos de tono XD, y que luego cuando dijiste que eras menor de edad, me dio la risa XD, muchas gracias por leerme.

Majo Sonolu, desde el principio has leído mi fanfic, no te podrás imaginar las veces que releía tus comentarios, me emocione tanto al ver, que capitulo tras capitulo comentabas mi fanfic, que quería seguir y seguir escribiendo, afianzándome más en la idea de continuar, se podría decir que tu apoyo ha sido decisivo en mi fanfic, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mis recuerdos, de cómo alguien me apoyo para seguir escribiendo, MUCHAS GRACIAS … y paro que entran las lagrimas XD.

Jurdana la gran desaparecida, he extrañado tantos tus reviews, siempre tan profundos y críticos, llevo esperando tu review desde que se descubrió que Maldin era malo, pensé que me matarías, que me llamarías loca… o cualquier cosa pero simplemente desapareciste :(, no sé si fue por dejarme de leer o por estar liada, fuera como fuera ya mi fanfic se ha acabado, y si lees esto que sepas que te agradezco mucho tus ideas y aportes, muchos de tus comentarios hicieron que modificara mi fanfic una y otra vez, gracias por leerme.

NeruKagamineDEN2 Winry AKA , siempre te he imaginado como una chica muy simpática y jovial, al principio del fanfic, cuando todo empezó a ponerse más duro, pensé que me dejarías de leer, pero capitulo tras capitulo has seguido allí, espero que no hayas sufrido mucho con mi fanfic, gracias por aguantarme xD.

Anime Dark y sus pobres neuronas XD, siempre me ha alegrado que usaras tu poco tiempo libre en leerme, aunque tardaras en escribirme reviews, me hiciste recordar mis épocas de colegio, en donde me dejaba mis neuronas estudiando XD, pero tienes que seguir así, la educación es muy importante y será determinante en tu futuro, mucha suerte con tus estudios y que todo te vaya bien.

Doshi-san, también aunque cortos tus comentarios, algunos me hicieron mucha gracia, sobre todo el ultimo con lo de tu hermana xD, muchas gracias por leerme asiduamente.

Ryusaki-san u_u otro desaparecido xD, prometí que leería Junjo romantica, pero nunca lo pude acabar XD, todavía tengo pendiente por leer tu fanfic, aunque creo que podría hacerlo sin acabar de leer el manga... mmm a ver si tengo tiempo T_T.

Kendrix Princess otra de mis lectoras incondicionales, siempre muy acertada en sus opiniones y de cómo se desarrollaría la historia, aun guardo el mensajito que me mandaste con tu idea del tatuaje de Mei, también muchas de tus ideas y opiniones influyeron en este fanfic, aunque se, que te seguiré viendo en mi otro fanfic, te agradezco mucho tu apoyo :D.


End file.
